Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!
by lilypop8
Summary: My friends and I were playing our favorite video game FFXII, until my TV sucked me in and my friends followed me in! And now we have to team up with the FFXII Characters and find a way home! Rated T for the langauge. Chaos assured. R&R please.!RE-WRITING!
1. It Begins

_Note: My friends and I will be re-doing a lot of chapters from our story: Our Adventure With The Final Fantasy Gang, to make it a lot better looking, and better fighting scenes, more original dialogue and more pairing moments. Right now, we're going to finish it, then work on the old chapters. Please mind them for now. Thank you =)._

_Another Note: There is no REAL plot for any of the characters in this story, truly there isn't. We apologize if you hate that, but there really isn't. It's more like randomness, and learning new things as they venture along, etc, etc. ... Sorry again if you hate that. Thank's for your time. =)_

_Full Summary: My friends and I were playing our favorite video game FFXII, until my TV sucked me in and my friends followed me in! And now we have to team up with the FFXII Characters and find a way home! And then, it turns out we have these powers that woke up when we entered this place. And there's these guys out to destory us, too! Man...what happened to the normal life we once had? Will we ever go home? Join us on Our Adventure With The Final Fantasy Gang!_

* * *

Lily: I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

Erika: Nope you don't.

Anna: And you never will.

Stephanie: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Conway: If Nicole owned FFXII it would be the end of the world.

Daniel: Idiots.

Lily: You guys are so mean to me!

Daniel: Getting on with the story now.

* * *

**(-?-)**

His icy blue eyes stared blankly at the young boy who kneeled before him, head down. "XII, are you ready?" he asked in his deep, smooth voice.

"Yes."

"Do you swear to protect the Fantasy Gamers as they help the hero's of Dalmasca, until the end?" he asked, crossing his right leg over his left.

"Yes."

"With your life?"

"Yes."

His stare hardened. "Do you know the situation you will be put through, along with the Gamers?"

"Yes."

He nodded and spun his chair around to face a large computer screen that was planted on the wall. "All right," he mumbled softly, "I'm putting all my trust into you to change the future and stop Ryan and Trevor. Kaleb… Turn on the machine."

"Yes sir!"

"I wish you the best of luck…XII."

The boy lifted up his head and stared at the back of his masters head. He knew he couldn't fail him. "I'll do my best." He stood up, heading towards the fairly large iridescent glowing portal, but not before taking one last glance at his Master. Then, he disappeared. Kaleb rushed out of the room, leaving the icy blue eyed man alone to stare at words and numbers on the screen.

The corner of his mouth twitched up.

_"I believe in you and the Gamers…XII."_

* * *

**(-Days Later. Nicole-)**

It was just an ordinary day. My dad was working. One of my older brothers was at their friend's house and my two older sisters were the mall. I would have gone with them, but I really didn't feel like leaving the house today. I just felt like sitting around in my pajamas, watching TV, playing video games, and eating junk food. Who wouldn't?

"Hey, Nicole, pass the popcorn, please?"

"Sure, Stephanie," I replied as I handed my blonde friend the bowl of popcorn. Stephanie smiled at me, her light brown eyes shining. Smiling was her way of saying thanks.

"Hand me the popcorn next." Anna mumbled as she snuggled up in her newly bought Snuggie.

"Ok!" Steph smiled.

"Anna, you lazy bum, at least say please." I laughed as Anna punched Conway in the face. Conway backed away and sat back down on my chair, mumbling some cuss words. That was my weak older brother, for you.

"Conway, you weakling! Get pumped!" Daniel exclaimed as he grabbed Conway by the shoulders and shook him.

"Haha! Conway just got owned!" A ravened haired girl who went by the name of Erika, laughed at she pointed at Conway.

"Oh, stop it!" I scolded her as I smacked her with my shoe.

"Ow! Bitch!"

I rolled my eyes. She could be such a child sometimes.

"Daniel! Get back to playing the game, damn it! I was watching and it just got to the interesting part!" Anna exclaimed as she grabbed her brother and dragged him back over to his spot in front of the TV where he sat as he played my _Final Fantasy XII_ game.

"All right, all right," Daniel muttered. He grabbed the controller off the ground and un-paused the game, playing where he had left off.

Anna, satisfied, walked back over to my bed where she once had sat. Stephanie sat next to her and Erika sat on my window still. Conway was sitting in my chair, next to my desk, so I just plopped myself down next to Daniel and watched as he played my game.

"Damn, Balthier is cute." I drooled. Who doesn't drool at the site of Balthier? I mean, seriously, c'mon! He's damn cute!

"Why don't you marry him?" Erika rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"If I could I definitely would!" I joked back. Hah, like that'll ever happen anyways. This is the real world. Balthier and everyone else in Final Fantasy XII were only game characters. I looked back at the TV, as a thought came to my head. "But…wouldn't it be interesting…" I murmured.

"What would be interesting?" Anna piped up, arching a brow.

"If we could like…be in the game itself and have the adventure with them." I replied, hugging my knees to my chest and laying my head on top of my knees.

"Nah, too much trouble. Having to go through all of that, ya know." Anna said.

Stephanie brought a hand to her mouth and giggled as she said, "Too much trouble, but so much fun!"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" But…my friends and I weren't anything special. It's not like that could ever happen, could it? If only…

Everyone sighed. Anna looked around the room a bit pissed. Daniel was pushing random buttons on the game controller, Erika was almost asleep, and Conway looked bored out of his mind and Steph was still eating popcorn with a weird look on her face. How long have I been day dreaming?

"What's wrong?" I questioned them.

"Your TV suddenly turned off." Daniel replied, still pushing random buttons. Yeah, like that's gonna work. But I wouldn't tell him that. He could be very scary when he was mad. He's rarely ever mad though. Irritated? A lot of the time, yes. Mad? Rare. Very rare.

I blinked at what he said. That's odd…

"Did someone sit on the remote again?" Conway asked as he looked at each of us.

"Nicole, your TV really sucks." Anna said.

I pouted. "Oi, don't make Jimmy feel bad."

"Jimmy?" Anna cocked up an eyebrow.

"That's my TV's name."

"What? Hey…" Erika mumbled. "Where'd the picture thingy go?" she asked and pointed to my TV.

We all sighed.

"Erika, the TV got turned off." Stephanie explained.

Erika twitched. "Nooooo! DAMN YOU TV!" she shouted.

I slowly walked over to Erika and grabbed my hammer out of her hands as she was about to hit my TV.

"No hitting my TV!" I screamed at her.

"Don't yell at me!" Erika screamed back at me and then we started to scream at each other and somehow it ended up us wrestling on my floor.

"I didn't even get to save my game." Daniel sighed.

"Bite her Erika!" Conway cheered.

"CONWAY HOW COULD YOU? I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHEER ME ON!" I yelled at my brother.

That traitor!

"Yes, but Erika isn't as annoying as you." Conway shrugged.

"That's it your dead!" I then tackled him to the ground.

Daniel face-palmed, "You all have failed me…"

"I'm bored." Stephanie whined.

"And what are we supposed to do about it when those two are trying to kill each other?" Erika asked as she pointed to Conway and me. I wonder if they know I can hear their conversation… OW. SHIT. CONWAY, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BITE MY HAND!

"We'll do this." Anna said getting up from her seat and coming over to Conway and I. As I bit Conway's shoulder, making him scream in pain and curse at me, my eyes widened once I saw Anna walking towards us. That could not be good. Oh crap. Anna, stay away! At least…I wished to shout that, but I was currently in a choke hold. Damn you to hell, Conway!

"If you two don't stop then I will take Bear-bear and Miss Bunny away!" Anna angrily shouted. If you listened closely enough you could hear Erika, Steph and Daniel laughing their asses off in the background.

I'll kill them all later.

"You touch them and you die!" My brother and I threatened Anna.

"Well then…STOP FIGHTING!" she shouted before angrily stomping back over to the others.

Conway and I looked at each other for a moment before getting off each other. The truth is…I forgot what we were fighting about. But it was fun, even if I was bit in the hand…punched and kneed in the stomach… Yup. Fun.

"God, you two are like little kids, I swear!" Anna huffed as she sat on the floor.

"At least I don't act like that!" Erika said proudly.

We gave her the 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?' look.

"What?" Erika questioned.

"Nothing," We all chorused as we turned our heads away. The ravened hair teen just shrugged.

"Hey…Nicole…?"

"Hmm?"

"What's with your TV?" Daniel asked, pointing at my TV that had a swirling vortex on the screen.

"What the heck?" I mumbled.

"Maybe it's broken." Stephanie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We should have your dad look at it when he gets home." Anna suggested.

I took a step back from my TV. No, this was not normal. No TV should have a swirling vortex on their screen, unless it's a really trippy channel. My dad would not be able to fix this, from what I believe at least. "You guys…this isn't normal." I stated. What the hell is going on with that TV?

"Oooh, we should touch it!" Erika suggested as she bounced up and down on my bed.

"Not it." Everyone except for me said. My face dropped.

"That's not fair!" I whined at them, but all they did was laugh.

Bastards.

"Coley just go touch it." Anna said with a roll of her eyes.

"B-But wh-what if something happens and I get pulled in?" I stuttered and fumbled with the hem of my black skirt.

"Just go and touch it already." Conway said as he pushed me towards the TV.

I growled. "Fine! Just stop touching _me_," I muttered, pushing my brother away from me.

I sighed and looked back at my TV. I really don't have to worry too much about this, right? Oh…I hope not. "All right… Here goes nothing…" I said to myself, slowly putting my hand towards the TV. I touched it and my hand went right through it. I heard multiple gasps from behind me. As I was about to pull back, I felt something brush against my fingers…like fingers? I shook my head. I needed to pull back my hand! But as I tried to do so once again, I felt something grasp it and tug. And the next thing I knew, I was being pulled in. The last thing I heard was my screaming.

* * *

**(-Normal P.O.V-)**

"O.M.G!" Anna shouted in horror. "N-N-NICOLE GOT SUCKED INTO THE TV!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Stephanie also shouted, frantically looking at each of her friends.

"LET'S GO IN AFTER HER, YOU IDIOTS!" Erika shouted next.

"No way in hell am I going in that thing!" Stephanie exclaimed pointing to the TV like it was from hell itself. It probably was.

"But we need to save her!" Conway protested. "If dad comes home and finds her missing, we all won't have to worry about our lives anymore! You should know that!"

"Well, we can't save her if we die!" Anna argued back.

Conway pushed the hazel eyed girl away and turned towards Daniel.

"Dan, are you in or not?" Conway asked, his brown eyes staring up into Daniel's hazel ones.

"All right, but only if I get to kick demon ass," Daniel replied with a slight smirk. He cracked his knuckles and everyone shuddered.

"How do you know if there is any demons in their?" Erika raised a brow.

"Something had to pull her in." Daniel shrugged back.

"All right…who is in?" Conway asked, turning to the group.

"I'm in!" Erika said. "If Nicole is in danger, I'm going to protect her."

"If it's an adventure, I am definitely in." Anna smiled. "Also, I want to get my friend back. Just saying,"

"Fine I give in." Stephanie sighed not looking to sure about this. _"I do want to get Nicole back…but I have a very bad feeling about this…"_

"All right, let's go!" Conway shouted before jumping into the TV, as the others followed.

* * *

**(-Nicole-)**

The last thing I heard was my screaming and then I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out but I'm sure it wasn't long; because I could hear explosives go off and people screaming. I opened my eyes and got off the ground. I looked around my surroundings and they looked so familiar,

"Where am I?" I softly mumbled as I moved around.

That's when I suddenly fell to the ground, with someone falling on top of me.

"Ow." I whined as rubbed my poor ass. Man this person was heavy.

I blinked and looked up. The dude had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about seventeen years old. He looked just like Vaan, from my Final Fantasy XII game…

Holy crap! It was Vaan! I looked at him shocked, but he just got up and started to run again. I blinked before I also got up and started to run after him. Was this real or a dream? I had to catch up with him. I had to know if this was real or a dream.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted.

Vaan skidded to a halt and looked at me like I was the craziest person he has ever seen. What the hell did I do?

"I'm in a hurry what do you want?" Vaan asked me.

"I need to know if this is a dream or not so...let me poke you," I said and I poked him. He felt so real, maybe this wasn't a dream.

"I have to go," Vaan muttered before he started to run again and I ran after him,

If this isn't a dream…..I GOT SUCKED INTO MY VIDEO GAME? How…how is that even possible? One minute I was talking to them about how it would be awesome to be here and meet everyone…and now I'm actually here? THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!

"What do I do? Anna, Stephanie, Daniel, Conway and Erika aren't here to help me…so maybe I could team up with Vaan or something," I muttered to myself.

Maybe Conway's right. I really do need to stop talking to myself.

"Yo, uh…boy that tripped over me!" I called out. Yeah, like I was really going to blow my cover from being from another world by calling out his name.

Vaan ignored me and kept running. That bastard! If Erika was in my position right now, he would be getting his ass kicked. But, I'm a bit too nice to kick his ass…for now. "Blondie! Wait up!" I called out again as I speeded up. Soon I was next to him.

"Huh?" He blinked and looked over at me.

"Wow, didn't know I could run this fast!" I exclaimed.

"You're with them, aren't you?" Vaan asked.

"With who? I ain't with anybody! I'm actually lost." I explained.

"…What's your name?" he questioned.

"Nicole. And yours?"

"Vaan,"

"Nice to meet ya," I smiled.

"I really don't think this is the time to be smiling…" Vaan muttered.

I opened my mouth to reply to that, but before I could another voice interrupted me.

"Stop running!" I heard. I turned my head a little to see a figure running towards us and Vaan sprinted and I did the same. But, I don't think Vaan liked me following him all that much. Well he's going to have to live with it!

Suddenly I tripped. Vaan gasped as he turned around and saw me on the ground. Crap!

"Don't worry! Go on without me! You're trying to escape, right?" I grinned.

Vaan seemed to hesitate for a moment, but as he was just about to run, bastard, a familiar looking girl came circling around and stopped in front of Vaan.

He was actually going to leave me.

Bastard.

Foots steps were heard coming from behind me and then stopped right next to me. I looked up only to see the handsome face of…Balthier? Then that must be Fran on the hover thingy.

"You have something that belongs to me…." Balthier said to Vaan as he held out his hand. Vaan glared at Balthier as I felt some drool slid down my chin.

"THIS WAY!" I heard some guards yell running towards us.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up and ran towards Vaan. Vaan looked very confused at me as I ran behind him and clutched onto his right arm, slightly tugging on it.

"Damn! Fran let's go!" I heard Balthier say as he grabbed me and Vaan.

"Ok, I may admire you and all, but…DO NOT PICK ME UP!" I yelled as I kicked around in his arms.

Before I was able to get away, Balthier threw Vaan and me off the bridge. I screamed bloody murder, thinking that I wasn't going to make it. But, then we both landed hard on the hover car Fran was driving and Balthier jumped down and landed on it as well….but sadly when Balthier landed on the flying bike thing Vaan lost his balance and fell back onto me and we both started to hold on for lives and I was about to cry.

"God really hates me doesn't he? Oh Anna, Stephanie, Erika, Conway and Daniel I will miss you all." I cried.

"What are you going on about?" Balthier asked giving me a slight glare. Yay, he already hates me. Hear the sarcasm?

"Let go!" Vaan shouted as he tried to get free from Balthier's grip.

"Keep that up and I will." Balthier threatened.

That's when the Hover Bike thingy started to go back and forth and I was getting very sick. I didn't do well in these kinds of rides. Damn you Balthier and Fran!

"What's going on Fran?" Balthier asked.

"I don't know…its not heeding me..." Fran said trying to gain control of the hover bike thing.

"I don't have time for this!" Balthier said angrily. I looked around and I saw a cannon and it was being fired at us! Finally the flying bike thing lost control and we all fell into a sewer. Once again I was screaming bloody murder before blacking out.

* * *

**(-Anna-)**

After jumping into the TV to find Nicole, the five of us got separated somehow. Conway and I ended up in some sewers and well, I don't know where the others ended up.

"Gross!" I exclaimed. It smelt really bad in here and there was a lot of grimy stuff all over the place.

Conway rolled his eyes. "Oh quit whining."

"So, I'm like…never trusting another TV that belongs to Nicole ever again." I stated and crossed my arms.

Just when about Conway was going to say something, various voices, more like two were heard screaming at the top of their lungs. And they were getting closer.

"That sounds like Nicole screaming!" Conway exclaimed getting up from his spot. I looked up in the air. I didn't notice that we could see the sky from this part!

"One of them is Nicole!" Conway said as he pointed to the figure in the skirt. Thank God she is wearing tights under it.

"CONWAY, CATCH HER!" I yelled at him.

Conway nodded and put his arms up as Nicole fell into them and the others well they did something before hitting the ground. That's what I believe though. "Nicole, are you okay?" I heard Conway ask his sister.

"C-Conway…?" she mumbled. She looked like she was too scared to open her eyes.

"I'm here too." I spoke up.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Am I dead?"

"No, open your eyes." I told her.

Nicole slowly opened her brown eyes and looked around. She gasped as she saw her brother and I. Conway help his sister down and hugged her, she hugged back. Once they were done hugging she ran over to me and we hugged. I was so happy to have her back!

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded as she looked at…Vaan?

"OH MY GOD! WE WENT INTO YOUR GAME NICOLE!" Conway and I yelled utterly shocked.

"Game?" Another voice asked.

"Balthier!" Conway and I exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh nothing they are talking none sense." Nicole replied quickly. Conway and I glanced at each other before we covered each others mouths.

"Anyway, I'm Nicole, and this is my best friend, Anna and my older brother, Conway." Nicole said introducing us.

"I'm Vaan." Vaan said introducing him self.

"Balthier and this is my partner Fran," Balthier said introducing him and Fran.

"Anna? Where are Daniel, Stephanie and Erika?" Nicole questioned.

"Um….we kind of got separated." I replied nervously.

"YOU MEAN THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE AROUND HERE!" Nicole yelled unhappily. She hated when we got separated in unfamiliar places. But it wasn't like the others couldn't handle themselves. They had Daniel, they would be fine. He'd kick anyone's asses if they tried to hurt Stephanie or Erika.

"Nicole, you're going to attract something if you don't lower your voice down!" Conway scolded his sister.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"You have missing friends?" Balthier asked and we all nodded our heads.

Balthier smirked and turned his head towards Vaan who was staring at Fran.

"Not many viera where you come from, thief?" Balthier asked.

"It's Vaan..." Vaan said back to him.

"Fran is special…"

"Oh, yes - she certainly is." Conway pervertedly grinned.

"…In that she'd deign to partner with a Hume." Balthier finished.

"Oh? Like a sky pirate that steals through the sewers?" Fran said raising an eyebrow.

"You guys are sky pirates! Do you have an airship?" Vaan asked them.

"Listen you four…if you four want to see your homes again, you do exactly as I say, got it? Myself, Fran, and you four…Vaan and…whatever your names are again…we're working together now, understood?" Vaan nodded, and so did we and now we were traveling through the sewers…and I didn't like it one bit.

And then I gasped as I realized something. How dare Balthier forget our names!

* * *

**Nicole:** Well, it looks like our adventure has just started up! Anna, Conway and I have already met Balthier, Vaan and Fran in one day. Alright! Next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!: Reuniting with Friends!_ Stay tuned!


	2. Profiles

Lily: This is what we look like and stuff like that!

MrLemke: Get on with it already.

Lily: Where are the others?

MrLemke: That you don't need to know...

Lily: O-o uhhh ok anyway on with the profile thing...

* * *

**Name:** Nicole

**Nickname: **Coley/Coleymae

**Age:** 14

**Element**_:_ Lighting/Fire

**Description:** The main character of the group/story. Wears a Black button up blouse with a black and red checkered sweater vest over it no sleeves, has black leggings and a black and red checkered skirt with black tennis shoes and a black hat she wears at all times. The little sister of Conway and best friend of Erika. Nicole can be talkative, quite, weird, funny, and a little scary when she is mad, but that's just the way she is. Has a crush on Balthier.

**Weapon:** Random things she finds. Main weapon later on: _Fire Arrow and Lighting Blast. Double: Conway: Twilight Star._

* * *

**Name:**Conway

**Nickname:** Connie _(By Erika, Anna, and Nicole)_

**Age:** 16

**Element:** Thunder/Wind

**Description: **The pervert of the group. He has short dark brown hair, wears baggy blue jeans and a red shirt short sleeved, with running shoes. The older brother of Nicole and best friend of Daniel. Loves to piss Erika off and stare at woman. He knows which women to flirt with and which ones to leave alone.

**Weapon:** A plain sword. Main weapon later on: _Thunder Sword and Wind Blast. Double: Nicole: Twilight Star_

* * *

**Name: **Anna

**Nickname:** Anna-Banana _(She hates it though)_

**Age:** 16

**Element**: Holy/Gravity

**Description:** Anna…the second smart one of the group. Anna has long curly long curly brown/blonde-ish hair. Wears black muscle t-shirt, with white short shorts and her DC skater shoe. The younger sister of Daniel. Tends to be a smartass sometimes, but also loving at the same time. Tries to break up the fights between, Erika, Conway and Nicole, sometimes. Is very protective of Nicole, and has a crush on Vossler.

**Weapon: **A plain staff. Main weapon later on: _Holy Staff and Gravity Field. Double: Daniel: Glowing Light _

* * *

**Name: **Erika

**Nickname:** Shorty.

**Age:** 14

**Element:** Ice/Water

**Description:** The bipolar, fight lover in the group. Erika has shoulder length black hair. Wears white tank top a black sweat shirt over it, with black baggy pants and black regular shoes. The best friend of Nicole. Although Erika can be cruel and cold towards people, she would do anything for her friends. Is very protective of Nicole and has a crush on Basch.

**Weapon: **Fists and other things that she can find. Main weapon later on: _Water Sword and Ice Spear. Double: Stephanie: Bomb Field_

* * *

**Name:** Stephanie

**Nickname:** Steph or Stephi

**Age: **16

**Element: **Earth

**Description**: The quite/calm/hyper one of the group. She has dark brown hair with some blonde in it and cut boy short. Wears gray tank top with a white jacket over it, with blue tight jeans and flip flops. Likes to talk at random times and enjoys the fights between, Conway, Erika and Nicole. Can also be very clueless sometimes, but is a cool friend.

**Weapon:** Dagger's. Main weapon later on: _Earth Dagger's and Earth's fists. Double: Erika: Bomb Field._

* * *

**Name:** Daniel

**Nickname:** Dan/Danielle/Stick Man

**Age: **18

**Element: **Ice/Scourge

**Description: **The main fight in the group and also the first smart one. Short dark brown hair and he is really tall. Wears dark blue jeans ripped a little, dark blue shirt and regular white shoes. Can be clam and sarcastic half of the time. He barely talks. The best friend of Conway.

**Weapon:** Swords/Dagger's/Gun's. Main weapon later: _Ice Gun and Scourage Shot. Double: Anna: Glowing Light._


	3. Reuniting With Friends

Lily: I do not own_ FFXII _or any of its characters…oh you get what I mean.

Anna: And Nicole does not own herself because I own her!

Erika: No I own her!

Stephanie: No I do!

Meseese: No! I own her because she is my sister!

Lily: _-Blinks- _Uh, you guys?

Daniel: I own you all!

Lily: Ok Shorty get on the video game so I can start the story already.

Erika: Ok!

* * *

"Darn, I let them get separated. I must get them back into one big group again. Maybe I can use this…"

* * *

_**(-With Daniel, Stephanie and Erika-) **_

Stephanie made a horrid expression as she tugged her foot out of a hole that she had stepped in. Her shoe was now covered in black and green stuff, much to her dismay. "Ew… This place is so gross!" Stephanie whined.

Erika patted the blondes back. "There, there."

Stephanie looked down at Erika, happy that her friend was trying to comfort h-

"-Suck it up!" Erika slammed her hand on Stephanie's back, almost making her fall over, but she caught herself just in time.

Stephanie sighed. She should've known better than to think that Erika was actually comforting her.

Glancing around, a question popped into her head. "What is this place, anyway?"

Daniel hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. "I've been thinking about that for a while now, and my mind keeps wandering back to the Garamsythe Water Way on Final Fantasy XII. It looks exactly like it, don't you think?" He glanced at the two girls.

"Now that you mention it…" Stephanie blinked. "Yeah… it kind of does,"

"So…then that means…WE GOT SUCKED INTO A VIDEO GAME?!" Erika yelled, grabbing Daniel by the front of his shirt and shook him back and forth.

"Yes," Daniel nodded, pulling Erika's hands off his shirt and backing away.

"Erika, if we are truly in the Garamsythe Water Way, then you shouldn't be yelling or else you might attract things." Stephanie warned the younger girl.

"Oh…right."

"Too late for that,"

Stephanie and Erika turned their heads to where Daniel pointed at where different types of monsters were coming their way.

"Yup, we're definitely in the Garamsythe Water Way." Daniel nodded and folded his arms.

"Aw, shit!"

Erika was right by saying that.

The three needed to find some weapons, and fast.

_

* * *

_

_**(-Nicole-)**_

Damn, these fiends kept coming and coming! They just wouldn't stop! Anna, Conway and I were the main distraction which helped out the others a whole lot. The three of us didn't have weapons, and I doubt that our fists would work a whole lot, so we just let the others do most of the fighting. Balthier even looked hot while fighting! Man, I love this dre-…Er…real life…? Well, whatever this really is, I currently love it!

Anyway, we were walking down the Garamsythe Water Way. Conway and Anna were talking about random things and I didn't feel like talking to Fran or Balthier, so I went up to the last person, Vaan.

"What's up!" I greeted him with a friendly smile.

Vaan jumped.

Oops, I scared him…

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" I quickly apologized.

"I wasn't scared. You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Vaan quickly said.

I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, I see." I had to cover my mouth. "So, Vaan, let's be friends!" I hung an arm around his shoulder, and he gave me a weird look. Did he really not trust me or something? Well, I guess if I was him then I wouldn't trust some girl who has weird looking clothes on.

"I won't bite." I teased him. "Besides! What's the point of not being after all we've been through!"

Running together… Thrown off a bridge together… Hanging on for our dear lives together… I never felt so much closer to him than I am now!

Not.

"Er…" Vaan stumbled for words.

I gave him a pout. "Hey, if you didn't want me around you shouldn't have grabbed my hand, pulling me with you and into this…mess." I said.

"I thought you looked scared and lost…So…" Vaan trailed off.

"Uh… Right! I was! Thanks for saving me! I had accidentally gotten lost in the palace and I was scared to death. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead!"

That was a total lie. And I could only hope Vaan would forgive me for it…

"No problem…!"

Aw, he was starting to warm up to me. How nice!

"We aren't supposed to turn here."

Vaan and I looked over to Anna, who was telling Balthier not the turn the corner.

"It's only a dead end. If you want to see for yourself, go ahead and look. When you're finished, we're supposed to go right." Anna pointed to her right.

"How do you-."

"We've been through here hundreds of times, that's how!" Conway quickly said as he covered Anna's mouth. "Ah! Don't lick me!"

Balthier didn't seem too pleased with Conway's answer. But he let it pass.

As Anna said, the way Balthier was about to turn was a dead end. So, we turned right and continued on.

"You three have been here before?" Vaan asked from next to me.

I hesitantly nodded. "…Yeah…"

Another lie… How wonderful…

I lowered my gaze to my feet. Sure, I felt slightly bad for lying to Vaan, but it's not like I can straight out tell him that his whole life is some video game and that we just happened to get sucked into it. Vaan would hate me for lying to him, and be crushed to find out that his whole life is just some game…

Life was just wonderful.

Not!

"That way is just another dead end. We need to go that way." Anna pointed to the left.

Balthier didn't seem too pleased with Anna telling him where to go, even if it would save us a lot of time.

"So where are you guys from?" Vaan asked from beside me.

"Er…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Could I say Rabanastre? But Vaan pretty much knew a lot people in Rabanastre. I guess I could try to say Mt. Bur-Omisace. Or maybe even The Port of Balfonheim. "The Port of Balfonheim…"

"All the way out there?" Balthier inquired. "Why'd you come here?"

"For adventure!" Anna replied for me.

"What she said." I nodded.

Balthier folded his arms. "You three are such terrible liars."

"Huh? How do you know they're lying?" Vaan questioned, somewhat coming to our defense.

Balthier looked at Vaan. "They can't even look anyone in the eye when saying where they're from, and they've been here many times."

Conway raised his hand. "Actually, the last part is slightly true…"

"So…You were lying?" Vaan looked at me, catching the part where Conway said 'slightly true'.

I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah… I'm sorry. It's just… Well, er… We're not exactly from here… And by 'from here' I mean Ivalice."

Vaan looked confused while Balthier and Fran became interested.

"Continue on," Balthier urged.

I turned to Anna and Conway.

"You explain," They both chorused.

Dammit!

I let out a long sigh as I began to explain everything: "We are all from a different world and in our world you guys are a video game. We were…. Us and three other people were all playing the video game at my house before my TV shut off on its own. At first we thought that it was broken and then this vortex thingy appeared on my TV screen and I was told to go and touch it, so I did and my hand went through it and something pulled me and in and they all followed me in here and now we have to find our other three friends and find a way home." I was out of breath by the time I finished.

"So you three and three other people are from a different world and in your world we are what you call a 'video game'?" Balthier asked them with an eye brow raised.

"Bingo." I said.

"You'd be doing us all a huge favor if you kept it a secret. So... Please?" Conway asked.

"Well, it depends. What do we get out of it?" Balthier asked.

"Lots of helping hands?" Anna said.

Balthier hummed. "I'll think of something." he said.

"Thanks." We all said. I was kind of afraid of what he would want out of us. But, I'm sure it'll be nothing huge. Right…?

"So, you're missing three friends right?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah and our three other friends shouldn't be hard to find." Anna said with a grin.

"Why is that?" Vaan asked.

"Because my older brother Daniel is REALLY tall and our other friend Erika will just be in an angry mood so we should hear screaming sometime soon. And Stephanie will most likely be with them." Anna explained.

"Oh,"

_

* * *

** (-With The Others-)**_

"God, I'm so tired of walking lets take a break." Erika sighed as she plopped herself down onto the ground. She didn't care about getting dirty or anything. Erika played a lot of sports and loved to play in the mud when it rained. It made her feel like a kid again.

"Ok." Daniel and Stephanie agreed with her. They both plopped themselves down next to Erika and leaned back, relaxing before they had to continue on.

It was really hard to get past the fiends that attacked them. They didn't nor could they find any weapons to help them out. Daniel and Erika did most of the fighting while Stephanie played the distraction part.

"I'm hungry." Erika whined. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel grab his shoe, at first she thought: maybe he had something in his shoe, but then she took the thought back when he whacked her upside the head with it.

"What the hell was that for you bastard?!?!" Erika yelled, glaring at her older friend.

"Food isn't important right now; we need to find the others." Daniel said calmly and placed his shoe back on his foot.

Erika huffed and folded her arms. "I guess your right, but don't blame me when you are giving me a piggy back rid though." She said.

"In your dreams," Daniel said. Stephanie giggled and Erika just glared at Daniel.

"Who said I dreamed about you? You are way too ugly to appear in my dreams. I only have hot guys in my dreams." Erika smirked. But, as usual, Daniel ignored the pathetic try of an insult.

"We should get going again." Stephanie suggested as she stood up.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed getting off the ground as well.

"Ok let's go!" Erika said jumping off the ground. The trio soon left their resting place and back out to where the fiends would attack them most.

They walked around what seemed like forever, or at least that's what Erika thought. She was starting to get hungry again, and Stephanie was looking pretty damn tasty to her. But she shook those thoughts out of her head. She was not going to eat one of her friends just because she was a little hungry. That'd be stupid.

Erika would at least wait a month or so before she decided to eat Stephanie.

Erika kept on walking as she began to wonder how much longer it would be until the three found the other three.

"Huh… If we do find them, then what would be the point in eating Stephanie, when I can just eat Conway."

_

* * *

**(-Nicole-) **_

As we moved onto the next area, we spotted a woman with a sword and shield surrounded by enemy soldiers. As the enemy soldiers tried to approach the woman, the woman killed off some of the enemy soldiers.

Oh… Right… Ashe!

"Woman plus sword equal: Totally hot!" Conway gaped, staring at Ashe without blinking once.

I sighed. "We are not related…"

"Who would be next?!"

"Close ranks! Bring her down!"

As the enemy soldiers surround Ashe who is about to step off the edge of the dead end… Vaan decides to go and be a hero!

"Jump down!" Vaan said, holding out his arms.

Ashe gasped as she heard Vaan's voice.

"Hurry!" Vaan said again.

Without any more hesitation, Ashe jumps down from the high ledge and into Vaan's arms.

"She's not alone!" One of the Imperials exclaimed.

Fran glanced at Balthier. "Our Ranks grow by the hour."

"And our troubles with them," Balthier glanced back.

The Imperials surrounded us.

"Now what do we do?" Anna questioned as she backed up a little.

"We fight." Balthier said shooting one of the Imperials with his gun.

"Yeah, that's gonna work out so well with the three of us having no weapons." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Suddenly, one sword, one dagger and one staff were thrown at my feet. I looked up just in time to see Ashe block an attack from one of the Imperials and then stab him. She lifted her foot and pulled her sword out of the Imperials stomach, also kicking him backwards and into the nasty water.

"Use those, if you know how to." Ashe said, not even taking one look at me as she went to fight another Imperial.

Conway grabbed the sword, while Anna grabbed the staff. So I took the dagger.

"Thanks…"

Even though I knew Ashe couldn't hear that…

And so we went into action!

_

* * *

_ Okay, blocking big ass swords with a tiny dagger was NOT easy.

"Ah!" I fell back into the water.

"Haha, got you now, little girl." The Imperial laughed and raised his sword.

Before I could react, a gun shot went off. Slowly, the sword in the Imperial's hand dropped down to the ground behind him, as he fell to the ground himself, dead.

I heard foot steps in the water, and then a hand with colorful rings on a few fingers, shoved in my face. I blinked and looked up at Balthier, who gestured for me to take his hand. I did, and he pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded, blushing a bit. "Yeah… Thank you."

Balthier nodded, too. "Be more careful."

"Ri-," I then gasped. "-Look out!" I shoved Balthier out of the way as an Imperial went to attack Balthier from behind. He missed Balthier, but he ended up grazing my shoulder. I got off of Balthier and grabbed my now bloody shoulder, wincing in pain.

"You bastard!" A voice growled.

Everyone and I mean everyone looked around, utterly confused.

"Nobody. Hurts. Nicole!"

The Imperial guard was pushed to the ground with a figure sitting on top of him. The figure pulled off his helmet and started to beat the shit out of him. "Only I can!"

Okay, I knew who that figure was.

My brown eyes dulled. "Only she can? What the fuck?"

"You're wounded."

I turned back to Balthier, who was currently digging something out of his pocket.

"It'll heal." I stated.

"Here," Balthier shoved some sort of bottle in my face. "Just drink it and you'll be fine."

I took it and read the label: Potion.

I shrugged and started to gulp it down. It didn't taste that bad, in fact, it was pretty damn good. And my shoulder healed too!

"Erika's pissed."

"Well, she needed something to vent her anger on…"

"Steph! Dan!" Anna and Conway chorused as they ran over to our two friends. I quickly got up, saying a thanks to Balthier, and ran over to my two friends, giving them both a big hug, which they gladly returned.

"You guys are okay!" I happily said, pulling back.

"You are too!" Stephanie smiled back.

I turned my head, hearing Erika cuss. She was still beating the guy to a bloody pulp…but I think the guy was dead.

"Erika…I think the guy is dead." I pointed out.

"Oh," Erika got off the dead man and walked over to us with a huge grin. "Nicole! I'm so glad to see you again!" She hugged me.

I hugged back.

We soon pulled away when Vaan walked over to us.

"So, these are you other three friends?" He asked.

"Yep! This is Erika, Stephanie and Daniel." I said, pointing to each one of them.

"And who are you?" Balthier asked the girl we saved.

"Err…Amalia…" She spoke up.

"Liar," My friends and I all said at the same time in a whisper.

"Uhm, I'm Vaan and this is Balthier and-." Vaan was cut off when Balthier started to walk away from the scene. "Hey!" Balthier stopped. Vaan turned back to 'Amalia'. "So, Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."

Amalia turned away. "There were others with me…"

"I'm sorry." Fran spoke.

"No…" Amalia narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly, the pretty jewel in Vaan's pocket started emanating red glowing lights. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Huh?"

"Oh, now that's impressive." Balthier said, glancing over Vaan's shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine." Vaan growled.

"You stole that?" Amalia questioned.

"Yeah!"

"What an idiot," Anna muttered.

"And I thought he was smarter in the game." Stephanie said shaking her head in disappointment.

Amalia sighed in frustration.

"Uhm, hate the ruin the little moment here, but if those guards don't report in, others will be coming to look for us." Anna pointed out, looking slightly bored of just sitting around.

"If they haven't already…" Balthier muttered.

Vaan looked back at Amalia. "You should come with us. Better than being by yourself,"

"Yeah!" Erika swung an arm around Amalia's shoulder. "We aren't that bad!"

"We're already a 'we'?" Conway sighed. "Can't we just like…leave Erika and take Stephanie and Daniel? Less people."

"You're only getting rid of one." Anna pointed out.

"That's because she is evil! E. V. I. L!"

"Oh, right." Nicole blinked. "Balthier, you don't care if Erika, Steph and Dan come along too, do you? If you want, you can threaten them as well."

"Hey!"

"Do whatever," Balthier replied.

"Very well…" Coldly shrugging off Erika's arm, Amalia began to walk away.

"What's wrong with her…?" Vaan mumbled.

Balthier groaned in frustration. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery."

"What's that mean?" Vaan asked, but was never answered.

"Maybe she is on her monthly cycle." Erika shrugged.

"You know very well what's going on." I whispered to her.

"Oh yeah…"

"C'mon." Anna rolled her eyes and walked over to Amalia, as did the others and I. Amalia crossed her arms and glanced at all of us one by one.

"The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Though it be from thieves. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer," she said.

Balthier turned to all of us. "Let's think of her as a 'guest,' then. Unlike Fran, myself or the others, our 'guest' probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And she'll leave when she pleases."

"When did we agree we would take orders from you?" Erika muttered from right next to me.

"So, we pretty much keep to our affairs and she keeps to hers?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." Balthier nodded. "I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor. Being such an upstanding member of the Insurgence,"

"Resistance," Amalia corrected him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erika exclaimed as ran passed everyone, gra

"Erika! Wait up!" Anna called out as she ran passed us all as well. Stephanie and Daniel followed behind her, as did I. Vaan and the others shrugged and ran to catch up with us all as well.

Thanks to Erika, we ended up running into some trouble.

We had to fight Flan and its four little Flan friends. It turned out not to be that hard. Fran used Fire Magick, and she brought them down pretty quickly. So when we finished with that, we moved on a bit further before we came up to some large doors.

As Amalia opened the doors, a fireball ricocheted around the area. Then, Firemane was revealed.

"Dude the horse is on fire!" Erika exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Stephanie retorted, whacking Erika upside the head with her shoe.

"Bitch, please, I'm smarter than you!" Erika said poking at Stephanie's nose. Stephanie rolled her eyes and took Erika's hand away from her face.

"You guys this is no time for fighting." I said breaking up the little fight.

"The young lady is right." Balthier said.

"All right its time to kick some horse ass," Daniel said with a smirk before he took out two knives that were in his pocket.

"Where did you get those knives?" Vaan questioned.

"I always have them with me." Dan explained. Vaan looked up at the taller boy before juts nodding his head and leaving it alone.

"Then why didn't you use them earlier when we were in trouble?!" Erika asked angrily.

"Because I forgot about them until now, when one of them poked me in the ass."

"Am I the only one that wants to kill you right now?!"

Balthier raised a brow. "Are they always like this?"

I nodded. "Sadly, yeah…"

"All right let's fight this thing!" Erika exclaimed, recovering from her anger towards Daniel, and rushed towards Firemane.

"Erika…he's fire." I sighed.

"Dammit!" Erika cursed again as she walked back over to us.

Everyone rolled their eyes and got out their weapons and started to fight, although most of us were unarmed which sucked. Well, except for me. I had a dagger of my own. Which means I am awesome! So, I ran up to Fireman and attacked him with my dagger. Somehow, and I have NO idea how, but my dagger disintegrated into ashes.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?

I stared at the ashes on the ground as my mouth hung open. "Fuck this shit!" I grumbled, searching my pockets for something I could use. Maybe… If it wouldn't turn out like what happened to my poor, poor dagger… "AHA!!" I exclaimed taking out a water gun.

"Nicole? How did you carry that in a small pocket?" Anna questioned as she looked at my small skirt pockets.

"Some things you just don't need to know my friend." I replied with a wink.

"I think I said this before, but I will say it again: You're a freak."

I ignored Anna. "Here goes nothing…" I mumbled to myself as I aimed my water fun at Firemane. I pulled the plastic trigger, but sadly nothing came out. "DAMN I FORGOT TO PUT WATER IN IT!!!"

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU FORGET?!?!" Erika yelled.

"SOMETIMES PEOPLE FORGET THE SIMPLEST THINGS ERIKA!!!" I yelled back at her. "STUPID WATER GUN!!" I yelled again, throwing my water gun at Firemane. Firemane angrily turned towards me before charging at me. "Whoops…"

"Holy crap! Someone help me!" I shouted as I ran around in circles with Firemane right behind me. As I went to turn, I tripped and fell onto the ground. Firemane stopped and looked at me for a moment, before charging at me again.

"Nicole! Get up and run girl! Run!" Anna shouted.

"I-I can't! My legs won't move!" I frantically shouted back.

Suddenly, I heard Firemane scream in pain and I realized that Fran shot a couple of arrows at him, distracting Firemane from me.

Vaan ran up with his sword as slashed at Firemane as did Amalia and Daniel with his knives. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Balthier running up to me and the next thing I knew, he had picked me up bridal style and began to run towards my friends.

Anna, Stephanie and Conway sighed in relief when Balthier handed me over to them. Soon, Balthier went back in battle with Firemane and we all just watched, wanting to help out.

"ALL RIGHT FIREMANE THIS IS FOR MAKING MY FRIEND TRIP!!" Erika yelled charging for Firemane once again.

"Will she ever learn?" Stephanie sighed.

"Erika…" We all said. Erika stopped and looked back at us and then at Firemane.

"Damn! How am I supposed to kill him then?!" she angrily asked.

"Oh, just shut up and get your ass over here!" I shouted. Erika slowly walked back to us crossing her arms and mumbling about how she never gets to have any fun anymore.  
"Gosh, would you learn to be smart for once?"

"Shut up." Erika retorted.

"Make me- LOOK OUT!!" I yelled pushing everyone out of the way.

_

* * *

_ "What was that all about?" Anna asked getting up.

"Are you guys okay?" Vaan questioned as he jogged over to them.

"Yeah…what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Firemane attacked you with a fire ball." Vaan explained.

"Well, that was a close one." Anna spoke.

"Yeah, if Nicole hadn't gotten us out of the way in time, we all would be burnt to a crisp." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, thanks Nicole---Nicole are you alright?" Anna asked her friend whose eyes weren't open.

"Don't worry she just unconscious…" Conway replied after checking her pulse.

"That's just great." Erika said sarcastically rolling her brown eyes.

"She is such an accident waiting to happen." Stephanie sighed.

Conway gasped as he saw another fire ball coming out way. He grabbed Nicole and jumped at everyone, pushing them out of the way.

"Look out again!" Conway said. When he had hit the ground this time he blacked out.

_"…Dammit." _

That was his last thought. **  
**_**  
**_

* * *

Lily: Well, this chapter is done!

Erika: Yay!

Anna: Cool chapter, Coley!

Lily: I don't think it was that good…

Daniel/Conway: It was okay.

Lily: Yay! Please leave a review!


	4. I Didn't Do it! Or Maybe I did? Crap!

Lily: Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Shorty: Did she fall asleep?

Annabug: _-Poke Nicole's shoulder-_

Deaddogzz: Looks like it…

Meseese: Then who is going to write the story?

MrLemke: Just get a horn and wake her up…or I will.

_-Everyone backs away from MrLemke-_

Shorty: I will wake her up! _-Goes over and pushes Lily off the bed-_

Lily: WTF!!

MrLemke: Write the story and Anna play the game!

Lily and Annabug: Yes sir!

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Aw crap! Now they are both knocked out!" Erika angrily muttered as she crossed her arms and looked at the two unconscious siblings.

"Well…" Anna started. "Nicole is a lighter sleeper so maybe…" Stephanie and Erika glanced over at their friend who had a mischievous look upon her face. And they knew what she was thinking.

"We could give it a try." Stephanie shrugged.

"Alright here goes nothing." Anna said as she turned to Erika who smirked leaning down to Nicole's ear.

"NICOLE! WAKE THE FUCK UP! THE BROWNIES ARE DONE!!" Erika screamed as loudly as she could into Nicole's ear. Most likely bursting the poor girls ear drum. Quickly, Nicole sat up and smiled she looked around as she shouted out.

"Brownies?!"

The three girls laughed at their youngest friend's reaction.

Anna was the first to speak. "No, Nicole. There aren't any brownies but there is a horse on fire that we need to kill!" she said it rather rudely, that is what Nicole thought. But she was already used to it, after being her friend for eleven years.

Nicole blinked looking quite puzzled. "Huh? We still haven't defeated that thing?" she asked looking at Fran, Vaan, Balthier, Amalia and Daniel who were still in battle with Firemane.

"Sadly, we killed him a lot faster in the game. But I guess real life is different, huh?" said Stephanie, sighing a moment after. Anna and Nicole only nodded their heads as they had nothing to say.

Nicole sighed sadly as she looked at her friends in concern. "I wish we could help…"

"I do too. It's been a while since I was able to kick someone's ass. But we have to weapons." Erika spoke.

Nicole blinked her confused brown eyes as a thought came to her head. "Um, where is Conway?" she questioned with curiosity, looking around for her older brother.

Anna giggled at Nicole. "Under you." She simply replied.

"Huh..? Oh! Whoops." Nicole gasped as she quickly stood up and looked down at her brother who was still unconscious.

Erika glared at the older boy as she muttered. "Lazy ass,"

Stephanie blinked confused at her friend's words. Erika knew he was unconscious, so why had she said that? "He's unconscious, Erika." She said to her younger friend. Erika

"Exactly!" Erika stated simply.

Nicole, who was being quite silent, finally decided to step in on the conversation between the two girls who she called her friends. "Um, you two, we really need to find a way to help everyone. I mean, they are kind of struggling with Firemane." The three girls glanced over at the others who continued to fight the battle against Firemane, who was quite strong, maybe even too strong for them to handle.

Balthier continued to fire his gun, while Fran fired her arrows rapidly, hoping to kill Firemane soon. Vaan was slashing away with his small sword at Firemane, while Amalia healed everyone and once in a while slashed at Firemane as well.

Anna nodded her head, agreeing with Nicole's words. "She's right you know."

Stephanie had a thoughtful look, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Do you think that there may be some random weapons lying around here?" she asked.

"It could be possible, but I really don't think so. Was there any in the game? No." Anna replied.

"Well, maybe real life version can be different from the game. We should look around, just in case." Nicole said. Stephanie smiled while Anna shrugged and gave up, she really did not want to fight with Nicole. She could never fight or get mad at the younger girl. It was just impossible.

"Ok, but lets stay FAR away from Firemane." Erika said emphasizing the word far.

"Ok! We will split up! Now, start looking." Nicole commanded. The three girls nodded their heads and ran off in different directions; looking for weapons they will be needed and wanting.

--

"Damn, no weapons here." Erika cursed.

--

"Nope none here," Anna sighed.

--

"No, no, no, no, no..." Stephanie said as she looked around in different directions.

--

"Damn! Where are all the fricken weapons?" Nicole mumbled with a slight angry look upon her face.

--

The four girls soon gave up and met back where they had first split up. Nicole and Stephanie both sighed, while Anna and Erika tried to hold in their anger.

"So, did you guys find any weapons? Anything at all?" Anna questioned crossing her arms.

"Nope," The three girls simply replied.

"Damn! Where are all the fricken weapons?" Erika mumbled crossing her arms as well.

"That's what I said…" Nicole spoke looking at her slightly older friend.

Stephanie sighed. "Now what do we do?" she asked as she looked over at Erika. Erika looked back and rolled her eyes as she said.

"I don't know! Stop looking at me!"

Nicole peered around as she tried to find something that could at least hurt Firemane. Her eyes then landed on the burnt water gun that land on the ground next to Conway's unconscious body.

_"Hey...it's my water gun…"_ Nicole thought as she walked over and picked up the burnt water gun. Although it was burnt and couldn't squirt water our of it anymore, the young girl thought it would be useful so she tucked it back in her pocket and walked back to her three friends.

Erika sighed uncrossing her arms. "Too bad we don't know any magick."

Then magically three light bulbs appeared on the three girl's heads. Erika stared at the light bulbs wondering how in the world they did that. In fact, she wanted one herself.

Anna smirked as she looked at her younger friends. "Just think 'bout it and you might be able to do it." She said.

"Ok, but I get to think about fire!" Erika claimed.

"Erika, you truly are an idiot." Nicole sighed as she shook her head in utter disappointment.

"What are you talking abou-…? Oh." Erika said as she now remembered what Nicole had meant by that. "Fine then, I get Ice." She said a moment after.

"That'll do. Well, maybe." Anna mumbled.

"I'llbe taking Lighting, then." Nicole said.

"Uh, I get Holy, then." Anna spoke.

"Aw. You guys took all the good ones. Although we all are probably going to be using different ones in the future, but for now my main one will be Earth or whatever." Stephanie said.

"Ok, let's think about that stuff that'll hurt Firemane now." Nicole said. Anna, Erika and Stephanie nodded their heads as they agreed with Nicole's plan.

Stephanie smirked as she saw Erika thinking as hard as she can. "Oh, wow, Erika can think." She joked.

"Don't be mean." Nicole said giving Stephanie a stern look. Stephanie muttered an apology making Nicole smile at her.

Anna and Erika muttered a curse word as they opened their eyes and looked at Nicole and Stephanie. "Damn, it isn't working." They both coursed.

Nicole sighed as she tried to come up with another idea.

_"Use the water gun…" _A small voice spoke, scaring the living daylights out of the poor girl.

"What's wrong, Nicole?" Stephanie asked as she looked over at her friend concerned.

"Oh, uh nothing," Nicole stuttered. Stephanie shrugged and turned away to watch the fight that still went on between them and Firemane.

_"The water gun, use it…"_ The voice said again.

"The…water gun…?" Nicole softly questioned as she pulled out her brunt up water gun. She heard the voice no more after that. Nicole looked at the water gun before looking at Firemane when another idea popped into her head.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked turning towards Nicole. "Hey, what's with the water gun…?" She got no response from Nicole as the young girl raised her hand that held the water gun.

"Were gonna do this." Nicole said as she threw the water gun at Firemane, hitting its right eye. Firemane screamed in pain shaking its head and throwing the water gun at the other side of the room.

"Ah! My water gun!" Nicole exclaimed in horror.

Vaan and Amalia took the chance to strike at Firemane while he was still distracted. They both charged up to him with swords in hands and slashed at both sides of him. Firemane screamed in more pain as he turned into a ball of fire once again and disappeared.

Daniel sighed in relief as the battle was finally over. He tucked his knife back into his pocket and walked over to his group of friends with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad that that's finally over with. It took much longer than the game, but I guess it's different in real life." He said.

Amalia walked up to the little group with a puzzled look. "...Game?" she asked.

Anna gasped as she tried to think of a quick lie to cover what her brother had just spoken aloud to her. "Oh, uh, sorry but he hasn't gotten enough sleep lately so he's sputtering utter nonsense."

Amalia didn't look convinced but just decided to leave it alone, not wanting to stick her nose into their business.

"Stay where you are!" A voice appeared. The group all turned around to see that they had been surrounded by Imperial soldiers.

"This is just crap-tastic..." Erika and Anna both muttered as the Imperial's walked up to them and stuck some sort of hand cuffs on them.

"They think of me as some common thief!" Amalia said disgusted by the word "Thief"

"Better than being a common assassin…" Balthier sighed.

The Imperials grabbed the group and started to drag them away, of course one of them had to carry Conway as he was still unconscious. They then started to drag them away into the streets where everyone looked and watched as the scene unfolded.

"Man, this fricken sucks." Nicole muttered.

"Don't speak!" One of the Imperial's told her with a stern voice. Before they got dragged away once again, a small female voice came shouting at them.

"Wait!" Nicole and her friends recognized this voice as Penelo's.

"Penelo!" Vaan exclaimed as he saw friend rushing towards him. But she was held back by the Imperial's who only told her to stay back. "He didn't know what he was doing! Let him go!" Balthier jogged up to the young girl who was practically in tear. He handed her a handkerchief and told her that he would bring Vaan back soon.

As the group started to once again get taken away, Penelo looked sadly at Vaan who could only look away ashamed that he had gotten caught.

"You promised you would stay out of trouble..."

* * *

**Anna:** Wow, so many things have happened today. First we actually defeat Firemane and then we get...arrested? I swear, we all have bad luck. Next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!_: _Meeting Basch_. Stay tuned!


	5. Prison Judgement

Lily: I do not own _FFXII_ or any of its characters!

Deaddogzz: You forgot to do that last time.

Lily: I know I was sleeping…

Shorty: _-Snickers-_.

MrLemke: Start on the story already.

Lily: Fine, Deaddogzz you play the game!

Deaddogzz: Ok!

* * *

_**(Nicole's P.O.V)**_

We were now being dragged off to jail. Now won't this be fun? I did remember this part though, thankfully. Vaan takes a walk and Seeqs drag an injured Vaan into a fighting ring and stuff like that. Erika wasn't all that happy right now. She looked like she was about to kill the Imperial's her held a tight grip on her. I wasn't all that happy either. I did not want to be locked in a dungeon, but I guess this was my Fate. And the funny thing was…I never believed in Fate until now.

The prisoners that were down here watched as the Imperial's threw us into some random room, taking all of our stuff from us and taking the weird hand cuffs off before leaving. Well my friends and I didn't have anything…except Daniel's knives and because I don't know where my water gun went, I'm pretty sure I will never see it again. I miss my water gun already, although it was practically burnt to a crisp. Damn Firemane.

Conway was still unconscious, but he would be awake soon, hopefully. Erika was still pissed and muttered curse words as she stared at a wall. Anna sat on the ground looking bored and Stephanie did the same. Daniel was leaning on the wall watching everyone looking pissed himself. Balthier sat down on a small pile of dirt. Vaan was also on the ground unconscious. On our way here Vaan was struggling against the Imperial's so they had knocked him out. Fran sighed as she stood and looked around.

Bastards.

"I'm going to go look for an exit." Fran said leaving the room. Anna and Stephanie decided that they would also follow Fran and help her find an exit. Fran seemed to hesitate letting them go with her, but soon gave in. The three of them left soon after leaving Erika, Balthier, Daniel, two sleeping boys and me alone in the small room.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I stood next to Balthier. "Well, isn't this fun?" I said sarcastically. Balthier smirked at me as I looked puzzled at him. Why was he smirking at me?

"Huh…?" Balthier and I looked over to where the small sound was coming from. Vaan sat up slowly before jumping back when he saw the skeleton lying next to him.

"It's just a corpse. Well, what's left of it at least," Balthier said.

Vaan stood up and rubbed his head as he looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A dungeon where else? Well, I guess it can't really be called a dungeon." Balthier replied.

After a moment or two Vaan headed towards the door, "I'm going for a walk…" he said.

Erika immediately stood up. "I'm going with you." She said. "If I see those guys again I can beat the crap out of them for being so rough with me."

"Remember what curiosity killed…" Balthier said. Vaan nodded, but left the room anyway with Erika trailing behind him.

"She will never learn," I sighed shaking my head.

"Well, doesn't she have mental problems?" Daniel asked.

"No, that was just a rumor. She's just bipolar." I simply explained.

Daniel blinked his hazel eyes. "Isn't that the same kind of thing?"

I shook my head. "It's completely different in my world."

Balthier sighed as he glanced around the room before he laid his eyes upon Conway. "The young man is still unconscious, are you sure he's okay?" he asked.

Daniel walked over to Conway and held up my brother's wrist. "He's got a pulse." He said.

"He's just a really heavy sleeper." I spoke. "But, don't worry, I'll get him up."

Daniel raised a brow as he watched me walk over to my brother and bend down next to him. "Nicole? Are you going to try 'that' again?" Dan asked

I nodded. "Yep,"

"What is 'that'?" Balthier asked us with a questioning look.

"You'll see," We both coursed.

Faking my voice, since I was kind of good at that, I bent down to my brother's ear and whispered, "Conway? It's me, Anna. Wanna make out?"

Conway immediately shot up and grinned. "Ok!" He shouted. I laughed as well as Daniel. Conway frowned when he only realized that I faked Anna's voice.

Conway frowned. "You guys are so mean to me!" Conway shouted angrily like a child.

"Sorry but I had no other choice." I shrugged. Conway glared at me. I glanced over at Balthier who seemed amused.

Conway sighed and looked around. "So, how long have I been out?" he asked.

"For a couple of hours," Daniel replied with a small shrug.

Balthier stood up and crossed his way over to the door. "Well, now that the young man is awake, how about we go find Vaan before he gets into any trouble." He suggested.

The three of us agreed and followed the older man out of the little room. As we walked I looked around at all the sickly looking people. I wondered what they had done to be thrown down in this horrible place.

As the four of us turned the corner a voice shouted out of no where.

"Let me go! OW!" Vaan shrieked out of nowhere.

"Argh! Lemme go you stupid bastards!" Erika shouted. Vaan and Erika were now down in the arena with three big, fat, ugly Seeqs.

"I guess I shouldn't have spoken so soon." Balthier sighed.

"Don't worry, Anna does the same all the time." Daniel said.

I sighed, cracking my knuckles. "Gosh, I wish you had your knives Dan." I muttered before jumping down in the arena, landing in front of Erika and Vaan.

"Nicole! I knew you would come to save us! And I bet you five bucks you will fail miserably at it!" Erika smiled a bright smile. I turned and glared at her.

"You are such a great friend, you know that?" I said.

"Yup!"

I shook my head and turned back to the Seeqs' getting into a fighting position as well.

"Okay. Who's first?" I asked as I motioned them to strike at me. One of the Seeqs took his club and charged at me. I jumped out of the way and kicked him making him flinch.

"A flinch? A FLINCH?! Was that all I could do?" I shook my head of those thoughts as I got back into another fighting position. "You bastards are going down."

Balthier smirked. "I couldn't agree with you more." He cracked his knuckles and jumped down landing perfectly next to Vaan who I just noticed was unconscious.

* * *

_**(???)**_

"Heh, she's braver than I thought." His smirked grew wider as he watched the fight come into action. "Looks like I'll have to keep a close eye one her…"

* * *

"We each take one." Balthier stated.

"NICOLE! KICK THEIR ASSES!!" Conway yelled out as a crowd began to form.

I smirked. "Gladly,"

The Seeq came running at me. I was surprised he could run. As he was about to hit me I jumped back and rolled to the ground.

…Holy shit! When could I do that?!

I blinked in surprise that I was able to do all this stuff. Well, sure I knew how to fight and defend myself, but I wasn't all that good at it. I had to learn the stuff if I had to live in the neighbor hood I was born in. And plus I lived with boys for many years now.

"Nicole?! What are you doing there gaping?! Go kick his ass!" Conway shouted as he pointed to the Seeq who once again charged at me.

"Dammit," I cursed as I jumped out of the way again. The Seeq fell to the ground, face first. As he tried to get up I ran and jumped on hiss back, pushing him back down.

"You ain't all that tough after all." I said crossing my arms.

Suddenly, I felt something latch onto my foot. I made a small sound as I was turned upside down. The Seeq I had jumped on seemed to have laughed a little as he stood up and held onto me.

"My skirt!" I shirked as I grabbed the bottom of my skirt and held it against my legs. Damn, I wish I could have changed into some shorts or pants before I got sucked into my TV.

"Nicole!" My brother angrily shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I am doing?!" I angrily replied. The Seeq once again chuckled and started to swing me back and forth, making me nauseous. "Dude, this is so not cool." I mumbled.

"Nicole! Punch him in the face! Or the gut! Or just do something!" Daniel shouted.

"Yeah! Shout at me what to do so that the big ugly guy knows! Good job, Daniel! Good job!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I am just trying to help!" he said.

"Then get your ass down here and help me!" I screamed as I struggled with the Seeq.

"Fine! We will!" Conway said as he and Daniel both jumped down into the arena. Both of them talked for a moment and seemed to protest against something when Daniel pointed over to Erika. After a minute or so, Conway angrily stomped over to Erika and helped her out. Daniel jogged over to me and kicked the Seeq that held me, knocking him down and dropping me to the ground.

I slowly sat up and started to cough, spitting out some dirt as well. I think I could taste some blood as well. Dammit, was I bleeding? Damn you Daniel!

"Well, I got you down." Daniel said.

I glared up at him. "You could've has at least tried to catch me." I said.

"You never told me to catch you. You just told me to help you out." The smartass retorted.

I narrowed my eyes. "I hate you,"

"And I have taught you well."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, with the help of Daniel. I glanced over to the Seeq that Daniel had kicked and watched as he started to get up from the ground.

"He's getting up." I said.

"Huh?" Daniel blinked his dark brown eyes as he looked over to where I was pointing. "Oh,"

I watched as Daniel walked up to the Seeq and kick him in the head and gut, making the Seeq fall to the ground again.

"Did you get 'em this time?" I asked, poking the Seeq with my foot.

"I think so…" Daniel replied.

"Well, he ain't moving." I clarified.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the both of us were forcefully pushed back. I was about to shout some cuss words when I saw the two other Seeq's had grabbed their unconscious friend and fled the arena.

"Yay! We win!" Erika exclaimed happily as she latched onto my back and gave me a hug.

"Ack!"

* * *

_**(???)**_

"They're getting stronger…" A mysterious voice mumbled as he ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Let them get strong. We'll get them soon, don't worry." Another said.

"Isn't HE watching over them though?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, HE is, but there will be nothing he can do to save them. He's not that strong." His icy blue eyes gleamed with evil as he continued to watch the group of friends.

"I hope you're right." The other muttered before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Vaan! You're awake!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the blonde.

"I've been awake for a while now…" He muttered.

"Sorry, I tend to not pay all that much attention to the area's I am usually in." I mumbled.

Vaan chuckled. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Um, you guys? If you hadn't noticed, we are, uh…STUCK INSIDE THE DAMN ARENA!" Erika yelled.

"Damn, I think she busted my ear drum." I heard Conway mutter as he rubbed his ear.

"Quickly this way," Balthier gestured Vaan, Conway, Daniel, Erika and I to head over to a dark shady area near a closed gate and we followed of course. On the other side of the gate, we could see Fran, Anna and Stephanie standing there.

"Is there a way out?" Balthier questioned looking at Fran.

"Through the oubliette, but—…"

"But you sense the mist." Balthier finished for her.

Fran nodded.

"Shh, someone's coming." Conway said quietly as she backed up a little more. The others and I did the same and listened to what was currently going on.

We all looked up and saw a guard, a judge, and Ba'Gamnan the Bangaa chatting angrily about something. We snuck underneath the gate and headed to the oubliette. While we were passing, Balthier spotted a room full of materials. He stopped us and pointed into it.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments…" Balthier said crossing his arms.

"So this is where they took our stuff?" Vaan asked.

Balthier smiled. "That is what I said."

"My knives!" Daniel exclaimed as he walked in and picked up his two knives that had been lying on the ground.

"I wish I had my water gun." I pouted.

"Oh, quit whining! You'll get another one someday," Erika said.

I rolled my eyes. Someday, yeah. Whenever we go home!

Soon we all left the room and we came into another one where Balthier once again stopped up and explained that we would have to sneak past the Imperial's.

There was so many I kept tripping but luckily no one heard me or saw me so I was okay. Soon, we finally entered a room with guards and a judge in it but it had a shirtless Basch in it, tied up in a cage.

I clearly remembered this part, so I took a glance at Vaan who was glaring at Basch. He wasn't too happy…okay, he was pissed!

"Fran is sensing the Mist…" Stephanie whispered as she looked over at Fran.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"They're gone." Balthier said as he came out of his little hiding place, just as the guards and judge walked away.

"Ah…" Basch seemed a little started by our entrance.

"Who are you?" Basch asked us as we fully walked into the room. I felt like I was barely even to look at the poor guy. He was so damn skinny, you could see his ribs and he looked like he needed a shower, badly. But of course that's what happens when you are locked in a dungeon for a long time.

No one said anything as Erika slowly walked up to Basch's cage. She slowly put her hands on the bars and smiled up at him. "Don't worry we are going to get you out of here."

"She smiled…" Conway said with a twitch of his eye.

"She's being nice…" Anna gaped.

"She's sick…" Daniel said as he also gaped at our crazy friend.

"You're not imperials? Thank goodness…for the sake of Dalmasca; get me out of here quickly…" Basch said with a sigh of relief. Erika grinned as she tightened her grip upon the bars of the cage and tried to bend them with her own power. We all sweat dropped at the scene, even Basch did a little.

Daniel decided to speak first. "Erika…you're not that strong."

"Well at least I'm doing something!" Erika growled. "Maybe, if I shake the cage, it'll go crashing down…" Erika mumbled. I could see the worry and fear in Basch's eyes when Erika had said that. As she was about to jump onto the cage, Vaan pushed her out of the way, making her crash to the floor, and jumped up on the cage himself, shaking it.

"DALMASCA?! WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT DALMASCA?! EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! EVERYONE THAT HAS DIED…EVEN MY BROTHER!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Vaan screamed in sorrow. Basch sighed and glanced down a bit in shame and in sorrow as well.

"I did not kill him…" Basch whispered softly.

Fran gasped. "I'm dropping it…they're coming back…" Fran said as she walked up to the lever and pulled it, with a still angry Vaan hanging onto it.

"A sky pirate without a sky…" Balthier sighed before jumping onto the cage, Fran jumped on as well, so did Daniel, Stephanie, Anna, Conway, Erika and I was last. And since I am a klutz, I tripped and almost missed, but soon got onto it safely with the help of Anna.

After we made it down in one piece, Vaan ran over to Basch angrily. And as he was about to punch Basch, Balthier ran up and held Vaan back.

"Spare us your quiddities…" Balthier said sternly.

"But he's a…a—…"

"Traitor, I know. You may fight if you want…" Balthier finished what Vaan was going to say. He then turned to Basch.

"If you can walk, then come with us…" Basch stood up and followed Balthier into a barely lighted hallway.

* * *

**Erika: **Oh...my...gosh! I finally got to meet Basch! The love of my life! _-Dreamy eyes-_...Oh! Right! Well, next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!_: _Mimic Queen and Questions?_ Review and stay tuned!

* * *


	6. The Mist

Lily: I do not own FFXII or any of its characters.

Anna: And I'm the only one here today since everyone else went out for ice cream and said to bring me back some.

Lily: THEY WENT OUT FOR ICE CREAM AND DIDN'T ASK IF I WANTED TO COME?

Anna: Daniel said to keep you here so you can right the story. Since you've been on a break for a couple of days.

Lily: I hate Dan…

Anna: I will play the game and you start writing.

Lily: Okay… _-Sighs-

* * *

_

**(Erika's P.O.V)**

We started to walk down some stairs in the Barheim passage. We walked down some stairs and talked to a Bangaa named Burrogh who selled potions and antidotes and some magick. I bought some Magick and other stuff, as did the others. There was a gate right next to where he was sitting and luckily it was open, so we went inside.

Burrogh told us about some creatures that will take the power away and then some creatures would come out and attack us if the power went out, so we had to be careful. When we got in there, there was this giant spider thing feeding on the wires and the lights started to drop down.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? One of those?" Vaan asked pointing to the strange spider thing.

"Oh god…its this place," I heard Daniel sighed. I smirked as I realized that was a small mimic I was looking at.

"I've heard of these: Mimics." Balthier spoke. "They disguise themselves as all manner things, the strike when you're lest wary." He explained.

"Some of them have a fondness for energy," Daniel suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, that's right, and they gorge themselves on the stuff till there is naught left." Balthier finished.

"So...what happens then?" Vaan asked.

"Lights out and its worse in the dark. Much worse," Balthier replied. "So let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry. But don't worry it'll give the energy back if you ask it nicely." Balthier then grinned. "Sticking it with a sword will help too, clocks ticking!" And before I knew it, Balthier pulled out his gun and shot the mimic, killing it.

We saw the mimics sucking away all of the electricity in the wires, getting the rooms darker. As soon as we defeated them, well, Balthier, Fran, Basch and Vaan did most of the work, Daniel helped a bit too, but remember my friends and I had no weapons, so we couldn't help out one little, tiny bit. After we killed the mimic's, the rooms would get lighter again. The paths were long and tiring, my feet were hurting. As we continued the passage, we found another corpse out of fifty…this time; he wore knight's armor. Basch decided that fighting empty-handed and shirtless wasn't a very good idea, so he put on the armor and took the corpse's sword.

"Nice moves there, Captain." Balthier said as he watched Basch show off his sword skills.

"You mean traitor…" Vaan mumbled loudly.

"Vaan, give it a break already." Anna said with a sigh.

"He killed my brother! He killed—…"

"Reks…" Basch suddenly mumbled. And then he turned his attention to Vaan. "You must understand, young man…I have a twin brother…he was your brother's murderer…"

"A twin brother? Fancy that…" Balthier said.

"I still don't trust you." Vaan said, turning his face away from us.

"You don't have to trust me; you could trust your brother, instead. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland…no…he fought to protect his younger brother…" Basch said looking in Vaan's eyes. Vaan was pretty pissed off.

"You don't know anything!" He shouted.

"Believe what you want to. Whatever makes you happy." Balthier said as he walked up to Vaan, after that he began to walk away. "What's done is done,"

My friends and I sighed as we already seen this part 6 times cause we all played it at Nicole and Conway's house. As we walked, my friends and I were engaged into a conversation.

"You know what I want to know?" Stephanie asked.

"What?" Anna questioned in curiosity.

"Why were _we_ chosen to come here?" Stephanie said. I tapped my chin as I thought her question over. It did get my thinking at least.

"That's a very good question Stephi." Nicole said.

"For once you got some brains," I spoke as I lazily put my arm over Nicole's shoulder, who blinked but then shrugged and put her arm over my shoulder, soon we were skipping next to our friends.

"What was that, Erika?" I sweat dropped and nervously laughed as I tried to think of an excuse before Stephanie killed me.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," I replied.

"Great excuse." Nicole sarcastically said.

"All I could think of at the moment." I shrugged.

"Whatever we were chosen for is going to be shown soon, right?" Daniel said. We all nodded before I smirked to myself.

"Wow, Daniel's got some brains too." I said with fake shock.

"It's because of my uberness." Daniel grinned.

"What uberness. I didn't think you had any." Nicole countered.

"Nice one." I laughed, giving her a high-five.

And then it was just silence between all of us.

We walked on the rail road tracks for a while, but then they came to a stop and there was just dirt and rocks and lots of water. We had to fight the things around there, and they weren't all that tough either. We soon came up to some rail road tracks again, but then we had to go back because we figured out we took a wrong turn and couldn't go any further. So, we went a different way that still had no rail road tracks, but…oh well.

"You know we could just tell them which way to go." Conway muttered as he crossed her arms a kicked a rock with his foot.

"But, we don't know if that'll mess anything up with the time line." Daniel said.

"I doubt it, but just in case, we should probably keep out mouths shut." Anna said. We all agreed and just continued to keep on walking behind Vaan's group.

Soon enough, Vaan, who was still a bit pissed, wanted everyone to go his way, so he picked a room with slim and mimic things around. Form what I could see, they kept falling from the slim and one of them opened and ran to something that looked huge.

"Oh…shit…" Stephanie cursed as she backed up a little.

Oh shit was right.

Slowly, the all of us looked up, only to see a huge Mimic. Or, also known as the Mimic Queen.

"The smaller mimic's are feeding on the electricity, we need to fight." Stephanie said.

"Yeah!" We all nodded.

"To the people who have weapons shall fight the giant mimic, while the people who don't shall fight the smaller ones." Basch said.

"Damn…no fun…again!" I mumbled as I headed over to one of the smaller mimics.

"At least we get an adventure." Nicole…I don't want to hear the bright side right now. With that thought, thought, a sigh escaped my lips as I proceeded to kill…or at least try to kill the dame mimics with my fist, it was hard, but eventually after pounding the crap out of one repeatedly, it died.

"Good job, Erika. One down, a million more to go!" Conway said.

"You shut up," I hissed at him. Conway shuddered before he went back to killing his own mimic with his bare hands, and I went back to…well, nothing really.

"Erika, calm down and be a bit nicer to Conway, would ya." Anna said as she came over to me.

"That wasn't a question, was it?" I asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, no it wasn't."

A small sigh escaped my lips. "Well I didn't want to fight these little ones! I wanted to fight the dame Mimic Que-…!" I wasn't able to finish what I had to say as I felt something latch onto the back of my jacket and I was soon pulled up high into the air.

"Wha-what the fuck?" I shouted out in utter shock.

"The giant mimic has Erika!" I heard Vaan shout from the ground.

"The what has me what?" I shouted. Slowly, I turned my head and gasped. The Mimic Queen had me? Oh…my…gosh. "I'M GONNA DIE!" I cried out.

"Do not worry; we'll get your down from there!" Hearts came to my eyes as I heard the love of my life speak.

"I'll be waiting then, Basch…" I sighed dreamily.

* * *

**(-With the others-)  
**  
"Are those hearts in her eyes?" Nicole asked as she glanced up at Erika.

"Love sick puppy…" Anna mumbled.

* * *

**(-With Erika-) **

"Whoa!" Erika gasped as she started to be thrown around like a rag doll.

"Hang in there, Erika!" Vaan shouted, in worry of his friend. Although, he surprised himself as he just called her his friend. And he hadn't even known her…or none of them for that long either! Was he sick…?

"I'm trying my best to do that!" Erika shouted back.

Vaan nodded at Erika's reply as he grabbed his sword and ran up to the Mimic Queen, slicing her leg clean off. And that's when the Mimic Queen came tumbling down, dropping Erika while she was at it.

Erika screamed and screamed as she fell from the high sky. The only thought that ran through her mind at the moment was telling Basch about how she loves him. And maybe possibly, if she survives her fall, if she can get some cake later.

"Erika!" The shout of a worried Nicole came, making Erika open her eyes, which she has squeezed shut tightly earlier.

"…Nicole…" Erika gasped. She had forgotten all about her best friend in the whole entire world! "Nicole…I'm…so sorry…" She clenched her eyes shut. Nicole stared up at her best friend, scared. "Nicole… Sorry… BUT I BELIEVE THIS IS THE END FOR ME!" Erika dramatically shouted, lightly hitting her chest with her fist. Nicole face-palmed. "IT'S BEEN A GOOD RUN, MY DEAR FRIEND! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW… STAY THE _FUCK _AWAY FROM MY BASCH POSTERS IN MY ROOM! I wish to be buried with them. But you must handle them with gloves. GOT THAT?"

"Erika!"

"I got you!" Erika gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her small body, securely. The young teen opened her eyes once again and stared at up Basch's face.

"Ah…" Erika blushed as she realized the two of them were very close.

"I hate to ruin your two's little moment, but if you hadn't noticed…THEY PLACE IS FALLING APART!" Basch and Erika blinked, but then both gasped as Basch jumped back to avoid a rock smashing the two.

"Yeah, now let's get going!" Nicole exclaimed before she took running off, as well as the others in the group.

Basch never put Erika down as he ran out of there as well. Erika squeezed her eyes shut, in fear for her life. But, she was quite happy that she was being held in Basch's warm, protective arms. But right now all she could ever want is to be running by her best friend's side.

"Nicole…" She mumbled lightly, only she could only hear herself though. Both Erika and Basch sighed in relief when the whole group made it outside to the Estersand.

"It's so great to feel the fresh air again." Anna said as she stretched and popped a few bones.

"Please don't do that in front of me." Stephanie said in rather disgust. Erika chuckled before she felt herself being put to the ground. She glanced up at Basch who now looked around outside.

"To think Dalmasca air could taste so sweet." He said a moment later.

"Where are we?" Vaan asked.

"The Estersand, by the looks of it. Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up." Balthier replied before turning towards Basch, "By your leave, captain,"

"Yes, the hour over my return is already late." Basch nodded. "The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." And then with that said, he walked away. The others looked at each other before shrugging and following him as well.

* * *

**Daniel:** Well, this was an interesting day. We killed the Mimic Queen. So, next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!: Penelo, we're coming for you!_ Stay tuned and review!


	7. Kidnapped: Penelo!

Lily: _-Is eating her ice cream happily before she catches the eyes of the reviewers and throws ice cream in a random direction-_

From far away: OW!!

Lily: _-Ignores the scream in pain- _Hello everyone! So sorry, but none of my friends will be joining us today, they all had caught the flu that is going around right now. Okay…since I have nothing else to say let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

_**(Nicole's P.O.V)**_

On our way back to Rabanastre, we had to fight these weird looking wolf guys and some really weird looking turkeys, but they weren't that hard, quite easy, actually. Not too much longer of walking in the heat of the Estersand, we finally spotted Rabanastre not too far from us.

"Almost there!" I happily thought.

* * *

_**(???)**_

"They've gotten quite far, haven't they?" his smug sounding voice questioned as he crossed his arms and looked down at the group.

"Yes, quite far they have." The other nodded.

* * *

_**(???)**_

"Hm…they're doing better then I thought they were going too…"

* * *

_**(With the gang)**_

A sigh escaped my parted lips as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. It was truly hot out here, really, really hot. I hated the heat, why couldn't it rain?!

"You know what, you guys?" Anna suddenly spoke, gaining half of our groups attention.

"What?" I asked.

"When was the last time we ate?" Anna asked. I tapped my chin as I tried to think back on when we ate last. And then the next thing I knew my stomach was growing. Great, I think of food and I get hungry.

"I believe it was when, Nicole made us all sandwiches at her house, is what we ate last." Erika replied.

"Okay, then its settled. When we get back to civilization we need to grab something to eat." Conway said. All of us nodded and agreed with him.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer, and we were back in civilization. Instantly, my friends and I dropped to our knees as tears of joy came to eyes.

"CIVILIZATION AT LAST!!!" We all yelled out, gaining some random attention from the people off the street.

Daniel coughed before he stood up; Anna did the same, followed by Stephanie and Conway. Erika started to kiss the ground and I sweat dropped when she snapped her head up and started to spit out the dirt that was in her mouth.

"Idiot," I mumbled before standing up and extending my hand towards my friend. Erika smiled and I smiled softly back at her as she grabbed my hand. With my help, she was soon back on her feet and standing up.

Basch took a small step forwards before turning to all of us who stood there looking at him. "I thank you, all of you." He spoke.

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, you know," Balthier said.

Basch nodded. "The resistance will find out soon…" then he turned toward Vaan, who only looked away.

"Fates we will meet again. I will pay my respects to your brother." Basch said. Vaan said nothing as Basch stayed an extra minute for him, before walking over to Erika and us.

"I wish you all the best of luck." He bowed a little before he walked off. Erika sighed as she waved good bye to him.

"Oh, you'll see him again soon." Anna grinned, patting Erika's head like she was a puppy.

Erika pouted. "I know, but I hate parting from him…"

"This is the first time you EVER parted from him, Erika." Conway said.

Punching Conway's head, Erika turned and gave him a deadly glare. "You be quite!"

I sweat dropped again before I realized that Fran and Balthier were watching us. The sweat drop grew bigger when I realized the fact they probably thought we were strange.

Balthier crossed his arms before glancing over at Vaan, who now stood next to us.

Then Balthier pointed at us. I looked confused for a moment there before he started to speak. "You seven are also fugitives now as well. Stay low,"

"We will," I nodded. As Balthier and Fran started to walk away, Vaan stepped up and pulled out the shiny stone that he had in his pocket the entire time.

"What about the stone?" he asked. Balthier and Fran stopped in their tracks as they turned around and looked at Vaan.

"Do as you like, the stones ill-flavored," Balthier said with a wave of his hand.

"We feel regret. We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry." Fran said next.

"You offering it?" Balthier then asked.

Vaan pulled the stone back to his chest and held it close. "It's mine," he growled.

"Then why do you ask? Our regards to your girl," That was the last thing Balthier said before he walked away.

"We stay in Rabanastre a while." Fran said before she walked away as well.

Erika and I looked at each other before running. The two of us laced arms together as he started to jump up and down, waving at the two who were walking away.

"BYE-BYE!!" We both screamed, once again gaining attention of random people, but it also gained Balther's, who looked back and smiled, before walking away for good.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around?" I heard Vaan ask. I blinked and glanced over to my blonde friend. Smiling, I jogged up to him and gave him a hug. Then I released him a moment later and smiled softly up at him.

"Yeah, see you around." I nodded.

The dumbfounded looking Vaan nodded and mumbled something I could not quite catch before walking away as well.

It was silent for a moment, before Anna took a small step forward and turned towards us.

"So, what do we do now? Well, besides looking for food…" she said.

Then, Daniel stepped up. "We still need to find a way home."

I sighed. "Well, it looks like we might be doing it alone…or at least the group gets back together. But, in the meantime, let's go something to eat." I said. The other nodded their heads in agreement and told me to lead the way. Dammit…they should know I am going to get lost, but oh well, their damn fault now.

Anyway, after walking around Rabanastre for about maybe…a couple hours or so, I stopped on a bridge and sighed in frustration.

"Sorry guys, but you shouldn't have trusted me to find a place to eat. You know I get lost easily." I said.

"Oh, no wonder why we always had to give your maps when you had to go somewhere big, like this place." Stephanie said.

"Sorry, Coley, it completely slipped my mind." Anna said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"That's okay," I smiled.

"So now what do we do? I am so fricken hungry!" Erika whined, patting her stomach lightly.

"We all are, Erika, but whining isn't going to do any good." Conway said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. Erika could be so childish sometimes.

"If I remember clearly in the game, the Sandsea Tavern should be around here somewhere…" Daniel muttered, rubbing his chin lightly as he tried to think.

Anna and Erika both happily smiled as they heard this news. "Alright! Let's go!" They both exclaimed, pumping their fists into the air.

"Then, Daniel, lead the way." I said.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know which way it is though…" he then said. Once he had said that it was like a little dark cloud rained over to us, well minus Daniel who continued to think on which way it could be.

"C'mon, Dan," I started, using his nickname, "You're the smart one in the group…smarter than all of us." I said lightly punching his arm.

"HEY! WE RESENT THAT!!!" my other friends yelled in protest.

Daniel smirked. "It is TRUE though."

Erika muttered a few curse words and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Daniel to finish thinking so that we could get moving again. I saw my ravened hair blink in question and slight shock.

"Hey…isn't that the place over there?" Erika asked pointing to a sign that said Sandsea Tavern.

We all, minus Daniel and Erika, practically dropped down to our knees once again and almost cried out in joy, but since we were starving, we all rushed to the tavern.

As I was getting ready to open the door, some foot steps and a voice stopped me.

"Nicole?"

"Eh…" I blinked. My friends and I glanced over to where the voice was coming from and spotted Vaan and Basch walking up to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vaan then asked.

"We came to get something to eat, because we are starving." I replied.

"Looks like that's out of the question now though," Daniel said.

"And why is that?" Anna asked as she looked up at her older brother.

Daniel titled his head to the side and gave his sister a confused look. "I thought you would have known by now after playing the game a million times already. It's because they are about to get back together in the group…" Daniel explained.

And the black cloud came back again.

"But, I am sooo hungry!" Erika whined.

"How did you kids know that?" Basch asked as he stepped into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell him yet…" Conway said in a matter of fact tone.

"…Not it!!" Each of my friends exclaimed, raising their hands. I stood their, my mouth a gap.

"What?! I already explained it the first time! I am not doing it again! I REFUSE!" I exclaimed quite loudly.

"I'm glad you offered, Nicole." Anna grinned.

"But, I just told you I wasn't going to do it!" I said again.

I flinched when Daniel took a step forward towards me. "Nicole…" he started. "Do you want me to send the Ninja's after you?"

I shuddered at his threat. "Okay…okay! I'll explain it again!"

"Good girl." I stuck my tongue out at Anna who chuckled at me. Then I took a deep breath before I started to explain to Basch our situation.

"We are all from a different world and in our world you guys are a video game. We were all playing the video game at my house before my TV shut off on its own. At first we thought that it was broken and then this vortex thingy appeared on my TV screen and I was told to go and touch it, so I did and my hand went through it and something pulled me and in, and they all followed me in here, AND now we have to find a way back home." I explained that rather calmly…

"I see, that's why your clothes are different…" Basch nodded his head understanding out situation.

"Yes, and you won't tell anyone, will you?" Conway asked.

"No, after what all of you did for me, I give you my word. Your secret will go with me to my grave." Basch said.

"Wonderful, thanks." Stephanie smiled.

"Hey, do you guys know where Balthier and Fran are?" Vaan asked a moment later.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you…" I shrugged before slowly opening the door to the tavern. "They're in here." Vaan nodded and headed inside, as did Basch who thanked me for hold open the door for him. The others and I soon followed the two inside and up the stairs where Balthier and Fran sat at a small table.

"As I said, a misunderstanding," Balthier said.

"Hey, isn't that Migelo?" Erika asked me in a whisper.

I nodded, but said nothing as I wanted to pay attention to the conversation.

"Misunderstanding!? What I'm misunderstanding is they took Penelo because of you!" Migelo stammered.

"What? What about Penelo?" Vaan quickly asked.

"Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo! They said to go to the Bhujerba Mines!" Migelo said to Vaan, who was terribly worried for his friend.

"It's Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina." Fran spoke up. Migelo turned to Balthier.

If anything would happen to that sweet child-why I've her parent's memory to consider!" Migelo exclaimed. "You're going to go to her aid and that's, that! That's what sky pirates do don't they?!"

"I don't respond well to orders." Balthier said in a matter of fact tone.

Vaan grunted as he heard this come from Balthier. I watched as blondie took a step up, pushing Migelo out of the way. "I'll go get her back. You have an airship at least don't you? Just get me there and we'll find Penelo ourselves." he said.

That's when I stepped in. "We're coming too." I said, lightly putting a hand on Vaan's shoulder and smiling at him. Vaan's eyes widened as he stared at me before slowly nodding and giving me a small smile from what I could see. He then turned back to Balthier, who looked back and forth at the two of us with a brow raised.

"I'll join you. I have some business there as well." Basch said as he stepped up to the plate.

Balthier smirked. "An audience with the Marquis, by any chance?"

Basch could only nod before Vaan stepped in once again, holding out the stone he had this whole time. "Balthier just take us and this is yours."

"The gods are toying with us…" Fran sighed.

Balthier made some sort of sound before sighing and standing up, putting his drink down on the table, Fran did the same.

"Make yourselves ready, we leave soon." Balthier said. Fran nodded at us before she and Balthier headed down the stairs and out of the tavern.

"C'mon, Vaan! Basch!" I happily laughed as I grabbed hold of the two boy's hands. "Let's go!"

"Looks like the food is going to have to wait…" Conway sighed.

* * *

As we made our way to where the Strahl was being held, we all made small stops for supplies. And finally, my friends and I grabbed some weapons. Anna bought a staff with the money she saved while we traveled around, Daniel bought a sword and discarded his beaten up knives. Stephanie got a dagger, Conway and Erika bought swords as well, and I bought some magicks.

As we headed through a large door, where Balthier and Fran had wait for us, the others and I gasped in amazement at the sight before us. The Strahl was so…beautiful.

"It looks so much bigger than it did in the game!" Anna exclaimed. We all nodded and said nothing since we were so awe struck.

Balthier grinned at us as he stuck his hands on his hips. "This is the Strahl." He then turned towards Vaan. "She airship enough for you?" he asked. Vaan said nothing as he pushed past Balthier and Fran to get a closer look at the air ship.

"The Strahl…you really are a sky pirate!" Vaan laughed happily.

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so." Balthier chuckled, walking up and past Vaan, Fran, of course, following him. I then saw three mechanic moogles march out of the Strahl.

"What's the good word? Is she ready to go?" Balthier asked. One of them nodded and spoke in approval.

"So is she armed? How fast is she? Can she take the Ifrit?" Vaan asked as he caught up with Balthier.

"I suppose I could tell you, but…wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" Balthier grinned at us motioning for all of us to get on board. We smiled and grinned happily as we all boarded the airship. It was WAY cooler than in the game.

"Fran, our course?" Balthier asked as he took a set in the front.

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis." Fran replied also sitting down in one of the seats.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Basch asked, walking up to the two.

"Oh, she's as free as she can be for right now." Balthier replied. "The empire took notice when they announced the princess's suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I'm alive, the Marquis will lose their favor." Basch finished.

"I try to steer clear of such things…" Balthier said. "Right. Its time to fly." Glancing at us to make sure we were in seats and fastened up, Balthier nodded his head at Fran. And suddenly, the Strahl took off with lighting speed.

"Penelo, we're coming for you!"_  
_

* * *

**Stephanie: **Here we come Penelo! I cannot believe she got kidnapped. Man, nothing changed even though my friends and I came into the game. Eh, oh well. Next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!_: _Meeting Lamont or is it Larsa? _Stay tuned!_  
_

* * *


	8. I Loaded 16 Tons of Death!

Lily: Ugh, I have the stomach flu. But it isn't going to stop me from writing another chapter!

Anna: Coley, you need to take a rest.

Lily: No I-…be right back _-runs to the bathroom-_

Stephanie: There she goes again…

Conway: She can't eat or drink anything…

Daniel: This is going to effect the story time.

Lily: _-Walks back in the room-_ Ugh, you guys just had to give me the fricken stomach flu didn't you?

Everyone: Sorry…

Erika: I'm not!

Lily: _-Sweat drop- _let's get on with the story already-…be right back again _-Runs off to the bathroom again-_

* * *

_**(???)**_

"Is there ANY possible way we can get to them while they are still weak?" his violet colored eyes stared down at the gang who now had landed in Bhujerba.

"I was hoping too, but right now is not a good time to make any sort of appearance. HE is watching over them quite carefully, so it'll be very hard to get to them without HIM showing up suddenly." The other replied as he pulled back his bleached blonde hair into a tiny pony tail.

"Hm…well that just sucks."

"Yes, yes it does…but for now…we wait."

* * *

_**(Daniel's P.O.V)**_

The trip was long, but quite fun, actually. Conway had found a deck of cards in his pants pocket, and half us started to play poker. We even taught Vaan how to play and a couple of other games as well. Erika suggested we should have played strip poker, but many courses of no's came from my friends and I. Vaan was confused, but when explained it to him, he began to blush.

Anyway, we landed not too long ago and currently we were walking around. I was quite bored, there was nothing to do but wait for one of these guys to say something. Oh how I wish I could train right now. Man…

A grin appeared upon Balther's face as he turned to Basch. "Easy."

Then, an imperial guard, no wait, a few imperial guards ran by. It looked like they were searching for something. Oh! That's right, I think I remember now. Larsa…

"No good. He's not here." I was snapped out of my thoughts by one of the imperial guards speaking.

"Keep searching." Another one of them ordered. The others nodded their heads and rushed off in opposite directions.

"You're a dead man. Don't forget." Balthier said, once again turning to Basch, before turning to us. "And no names." He then said.

"Of course," Basch replied, before we started to walk again.

Wonderful!

* * *

_**(Not too much longer…)**_

After not walking too much further, we stopped on a small bridge for a moment.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead." Balthier spoke. "Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days." He then sighed.

"You have some business in the mines as well?" A voice came up. I knew whom exactly that voice was…Larsa…who was disguising himself as a boy named Lamont. Of course, my friends knew this as well; well I do hope they do. "Then please allow me to accompany you. I have an errand to attend their." Larsa, no I mean, Lamont…for now, then said.

"What manner of errand?" Basch questioned as he walked up to Lamont.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you." Lamont countered.

No one said nothing as Balthier spoke up. "Right, come on then." Lamont looked pleased.

"What?" Vaan asked in a light whisper. It was a quick decision, Balthier made, after all.

"Excellent." Lamont said looking quite pleased.

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep an eye on you." Balthier said…or more like he commanded Lamont. "Should be less trouble that way,"

"For both of us," Lamont nodded.

"So, what's your name?" Vaan asked Lamont a moment later.

"Oh, I…I'm Lamont." Lamont stuttered.

"Don't worry. I don't know what's in the mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." Vaan smiled putting a comforting hand on Lamont's shoulder. Vaan then looked over to Basch, who looked quite unsure about all of this. "Right, Basch?"

Basch only sighed, in defeat I might add, and nodded. I followed my friends as we made our way to Lhusu Mines. It wasn't all that far from where we were standing.

"Lhusu Mines: One of the richest veins in Ivalice." Balthier suddenly said.

"Under imperial guard, no doubt," Basch sighed.

"Actually, no. With but a few exceptions, the imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba." Lamont said next. Basch and Balthier blinked and glanced at each other before looking back at Lamont who smiled. "Well, shall we proceed?"

We all nodded and followed Lamont as he led us down some stairs.

When we entered there were some imperials, a judge and some other guy heading up some stairs, so we hid. They were all talking; I think I remember what they were talking about, too. After they left we came out of our hiding spots and looked to make sure they were gone.

"Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba." Lamont whispered and pointed his finger at the white hair guy who seemed to hesitate as he walked up the stairs. "The Marquis served as mediator at the Negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now." Lamont added.

Balthier crossed his arms. "They say he's been helping the resistance."

Narrowing his eyes, Lamont looked at Balthier, who only continued look after where Halim once was standing. "They say many things."

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Balthier asked as he eyed Lamont.

"Uh…"

Balthier wasn't able to ask another question as Vaan stepped in. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo." He said as he walked passed us all.

Lamont stared at Vaan confused. "And Penelo is your-

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." Vaan simply explained to Lamont, before he ran off into the Mines.

"C'mon, let's go before he gets himself into trouble." Nicole said.

We all nodded and jogged after Vaan.

* * *

_**(In Lhusu Mines)**_

"Oi! Lar--…Lamont!" Lamont blinked and turned around as he saw Erika and Nicole running up to him. When the two girls caught up they both grinned and extended their hands.

"I'm Nicole," Nicole started.

"And I'm Erika," Erika continued.

"Nice to meet you!" They both coursed.

"Oh…same," Lamont nodded as he shook both of their hands.

My sister and I sighed before we also decided to go introduce ourselves to Lamont.

"I'm Anna," My sister started. Lamont nodded as he remembered her name and then turned to me.

"Daniel…" I said simply in a monotone voice.

Lamont nodded again before he saw Stephanie and Conway started to walk up to us with smile on their faces.

"I'm Conway and this is Stephanie." Conway said as he jabbed his thumb at him first and then Stephanie.

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you all." Lamont smiled.

"Nice to meet'cha too, Lamont," Anna said with a grin.

"Alright, now that introductions are done…let's go!" I felt sorry for Lamont when Erika grabbed his tiny hand and rushed off down the mines, by passing everyone.

* * *

_**(A little while later…)**_

"Almost there…" I mumbled to Conway who nodded his head.

As we came through a small passage way, we finally made it into the room that I have been waiting to get in.

Then suddenly, Nicole's, Erika's, Anna's, and Stephanie's eyes grew all sparkly as they all gazed around the room. I sweat dropped.

"It's more beautiful in real life." Erika gaped.

Lamont blinked. "Real life?" He asked turning to Nicole, hoping she could give him an answer.

Anna and Stephanie didn't hesitate as they slapped their hands on Erika's mouth.

"Nothing, she is talking nonsense." Conway said. Lamont only nodded, almost unsure of our answer, but then shrugged and turned around.

"This is what I came to see." Lamont then said. I watched as Lamont brought out the blue Manufacted Nethicite. Vaan, whose eye was caught on the Nethicite walked to Lamont and bent down to his size.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the Nethicite.

"It's Nethicite. Manufacted Nethicite." Lamont replied.

"Nethicite?" Vaan questioned.

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the Manufacted Nethicite. All the hands of the Draklor Laboratory," Lamont explained simply to Vaan. Vaan nodded, somewhat getting what he said and somewhat not. "So this is where they're getting the Magicite…" Lamont then whispered as he examined a wall.

"Errand all attended to, then?" Balthier asked.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly." Lamont said, with a wave of his hand.

Balthier shook his head as he walked up to Lamont, and turned him around so that he could face Balthier. "No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours." Balthier said.

"What…" Lamont gasped.

"So, where did you hear this fairy tale about 'Nethicite'?" Balthier asked ignoring Lamont. "And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratory?"

"I…uh…I…" Lamont stuttered.

Balthier raised a brow. "Tell me: Who are you?"

Nicole ran up to Balthier and pulled on his arm. "Balthier-…!" she started, but was cut off.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" the voice that had cut off Nicole, shouted.

"Ba'Gamnan…" Stephanie gasped.

"You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!" Ba'Gamnan laughed. "First the judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little."

Stepping protectively in front of Nicole, Balthier crossed his arms. "Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill benefits you, Ba'Gamnan." He said.

"Balthier…" Ba'Gamnan growled in anger. "Too long have I gone unpaid. I'll carve my bounty out of that boy."

Before anyone could say anything else, Vaan ran up to Ba'Gamnan with an angry look.

"Tell us where Penelo is. We're taking her back!" he shouted at Ba'Gamnan.

Ba'Gamnan blinked. "The girl? Why keep the bait when you already landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!" Ba'Gamnan laughed.

As Vaan was about to shout some more, Lamont ran in front of him and threw the Nethicite, hitting Ba'Gamnan's head. Balthier shouted for us to run as Lamont grabbed back his Nethicite and made a run for it.

"After them!" Ba'Gamnan shouted not too far away from us.

Balthier made a small grunting noise as he grabbed Nicole's hand and continued to rush off through the mines. "We'll not be able to fight them all! Fight who we must, leave the rest," he said.

We all nodded as we skidded to a halt and waited for Ba'Gamnan and his gang to catch up with us. It didn't take long and soon it was, or it felt like, we were surrounded.

Nicole released herself from Balthier's grip and picked up and rock, throwing it at Ba'Gamnan first.

Ba'Gamnan growled as he turned around and faced Nicole.

"Why you little-…!" he started, but was cut off when Erika jumped in front of Nicole.

"Back off ugly!" she shouted as she threw her arms out in front of Nicole protectively.

"Take this!" Anna shouted as she brought out her staff and smacked Ba'Gamnan over the head with it.

That's when Balthier took out his gun and shot at Ba'Gamnan, Fran did the same with her arrows. Soon enough, Ba'Gamnan and his goons were down.

"Confound you!" Ba'Gamnan hissed. "I will have my pound of flesh yet, Balthier." He then threatened before running off.

"Hey…where did Lamont go?" Vaan questioned breaking the silence.

Everyone blinked as they glanced around, only to see no Lamont.

"Uh…he probably just got away already." Anna nervously chuckled.

"I hope so…" Vaan mumbled.

"Well, enough of that, let's continue on before they decide to come back." Balthier said. We all nodded, agreeing with him before we continued to walk through the rest of the mines.

* * *

_**(Outside of the Lhusu Mines)**_

After finally making it out of the mines, we all turned the corner, only to be stopped by Fran and Balthier who shushed us as they watched something going on. I blinked and looked over them, only to spot Lamont…no now Larsa and…Penelo! And well, some other people too.

"We caught her wandering out in the mines." The judge said.

"I was kidnapped-…!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Silence!" The judge interrupted her.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own…then I too, am guilty." Larsa confessed. He then faced towards a really old guy in yellow robes. "Marquis. Can your estate accommodate another guest?"

"Why not?" The Marquis said.

"Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I shall not go anywhere without any accompany." Larsa said to the Judge. Larsa and Penelo walked away together, and we all looked at each other.

"What is Penelo doing? And what is up with that Lamont guy?" Vaan asked.

"That's no 'Lamont'." Balthier said. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Garmis…and younger brother to Vayne Solidor,"

"What? That kid?!" Vaan asked surprised.

"Do not worry." Fran said as she took a step forward. "I believe he will treat her well."

Balthier grinned. "Nobody knows men like Fran does."

"Our purposes lead the same way: To Ondore." Basch said next. "We must find means to approach him."

"The Marquis is channeling money to organizations opposing the empire." Balthier said. "We'll start there." He grinned.

"Here we go again…" Stephanie sighed. I nodded.

* * *

**Nicole:** Looks like Vaan isn't too happy right now. Well, he was lied to and he STILL hasn't gotten Penelo back, but at least he knows she's safe, right? Next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!_: _Fantasy? Is he a wizard? _Stay tuned!

* * *


	9. The Fantasy Gamers?

Lily: I do not own_ FFXII_ or any of its characters but I wish I did. Wouldn't that be the day? But I do own the new character who will be appearing in this chapter.

Anna: On with the story!

* * *

_**(???)**_

_"Heh…I guess it's time to make an appearance." _He brushed his coal black hair out of his eyes as he summoned his staff and smirked.

* * *

_**(Stephanie's P.O.V)**_

I crossed my arms and sighed. Even though other things should probably be running through my mind right now, there was only one thing that was.

Why were we…the ones who were stuck in the game? There HAD to be some sort of reason! I mean, it's not EVERYDAY that some random teenagers just suddenly get sucked into their video game, right? Right now I could be eating one of Nicole's yummy cupcakes! …I miss eating her cupcakes.

"Alright, you guys, I am fed up with all these thoughts." I spoke out loud as I held my head. Everyone stopped and glanced at me with questioning looks.

"With what thoughts, Stephanie?" Daniel asked me with slight concern.

"Tell us your thoughts." Anna said next.

I nodded and sighed. "Well, I've just been thinking lately that there HAS to be some sort of reason we were the ones who were able to come in here. In this game of Nicole's. It's not EVERYDAY that some random teenagers just suddenly get sucked into their video game, right?" I said.

"Well, technically, Nicole was the one who got sucked in her video game, we just followed." Conway shrugged.

"Oh, you get what I mean." I said rolling my eyes.

"Stephanie is right though, she has a good point. Would ANYONE been able to just jump into Nicole's TV after all of that?" Daniel questioned, mostly to himself.

"Well, maybe you guys have some sort of power you never even knew about…" Vaan tried to suggest as he walked up to us.

"Then wouldn't we have discovered it by now?" Anna said.

"Oh, you're probably right." Vaan mumbled.

"Well, for whatever reason you seven were brought here, I am sure it is a good one that you'll find out soon enough." Basch assured us.

"Or, how about now?" everyone gasped as they turned around to where a little boy, about Larsa's size, stood. His coal black hair almost covered his blood red eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Conway asked.

The little boy took a step towards us, making all of us take a step back, just in case.

"No need to be afraid of me. My name is Fantasy XII and I am your guide for the rest of your journey." Fantasy bowed.

Slowly, I saw Nicole make her way to the little boy named Fantasy. Fantasy smiled as she came closer, and before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Nicole titled her head to the side. "Ah, Fantasy right?" Fantasy nodded. "Oh! Its kind of like _Final Fantasy XII_!" she then exclaimed.

"You're right!" Fantasy smiled.

"Okay, I get it now." Nicole chuckled.

"Hmm…" Nicole blinked as Fantasy tugged on her right hand. I was about to step forward to take my friend back from him, but then he started to glow this dark red color. Erika called out Nicole's name once she also began to glow the strange light.

"Wha-what's he doing to my little sister?!" Conway asked furious.

"Wait…the light…its fading." Fran spoke.

"Ah!" Conway gasped as he turned to look at Nicole and Fantasy who were both back to normal.

Nicole blinked confused and shocked. "Um…what just happened?" she asked.

"I knew it! I knew you were the leader of the Fantasy Gamers!" Fantasy happily grinned.

"F-Fantasy Gamers…" And then…she fainted.

"Nicole!" My friends and I exclaimed as we ran up to her unconscious body.

"Oops, I should have known that the first time makes everybody faint." Fantasy whispered, mostly to himself as he stared down at Nicole.

Erika and Anna snapped their heads up and glared at Fantasy who made a little scared sound as he stepped back.

"What did you do to her?" Erika asked in a dangerous growl.

"I, I just used this technique to see if you was the leader of the Fantasy Gamers! Don't worry, she is fine and should be awake soon." Fantasy assured them.

"You better be right," Anna said.

"Looks like we have a little delay now, don't we?" Balthier said as he walked up to us.

"Sorry about this…" I sighed, giving Vaan's group an apologetic look.

"Do not worry, we're not in a big rush." Basch said.

My friends and I nodded our heads as we all waited for Nicole to awake. It only took about…ten to fifteen minutes before she started to open her eyes. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way as Fantasy ran to Nicole's side.

"Oi!" I shouted, of course he ignored me.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sooo very sorry, Master!" he apologized. But what had me really confused was…

"Ma…ster?" my friends and I coursed.

"Oh, um, that's alright…what happened?" Nicole asked looking dumbfounded.

We all sweat dropped and told her that we would tell her later.

"Anyway, Fantasy, why did you call Nicole…'Master'?" Anna questioned in curiosity as she stared at the little boy.

Fantasy blinked. "Because she is the leader of the Fantasy Gamers, so she is my master…" he simply explained.

"Wait!" Erika screeched as she stood up and pointed her finger at Fantasy. "Don't tell me…we're bringing that stupid little kid with us!"

Nicole, who still looked slightly dumbfounded, sat up and glared at Erika. "Don't call him stupid! That's mean! Whatever he did was probably an accident!" with that said Nicole stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt.

"But, Coley! He made you faint." Erika whined as she tried to make Nicole understand that she didn't want Fantasy to come along. "And we already have enough people in the group as it is! Anymore and there will be too many,"

Nicole only crossed her arms and stared at Erika. "Maybe we should give Fantasy a chance to explain…" she said.

"That would be wise." Daniel nodded before turning to Fantasy who stared up back at him. "Mind explaining?"

"It would be a pleasure…" Fantasy nodded.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Their breath was ragged as they two of them rushed through the large doors and into a large room. "Master X! Fantasy XII is alive!"_

_His dark brown hair was pulled back into a little pony tail and his icy blue eyes widened in shock. "This one survived?" he asked._

_The lady with the blonde hair took a step forward and nodded her head. "Yes!"_

_X turned his chair around and sighed, almost happily. "Bring him in." The woman with blonde hair nodded as she rushed out of the room to go grab Fantasy XII._

_A few minutes later she came back in the room with a little boy who looked around the age of 6. His coal black hair almost covered his red eyes, but then he brushed them out of the way and stared at the much older man who sat in the red velvet chair across from him._

_"He's…perfect." X gaped._

_The man that was with the woman took a step forward and gained X's attention._

_"Master X, he is the first and only one who survived so far." The man said._

_X nodded as he already knew this fact. "Yes, now leave, I wish to talk to XII, alone." X said, waving his hand for the other two adults to leave. The woman and man nodded their heads and bowed before taking their leave, closing the door behind themselves._

_It was a moment of silence as X and Fantasy had a stare down. X opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Fantasy titled his head to the side, confused as to why X said nothing. X chuckled lightly before he got up from his seat and walked over to Fantasy, bending down and placing his large hand on the little boys head._

_"Can you speak?" he asked a moment later._

_"I…yes," Fantasy nodded._

_"Good," X said, before standing up. Fantasy gasped when in one sweep, X grabbed him and held him in the air. "XII, I have a job for you…" X started_

_"What is it, sir?" Fantasy asked._

_"My son's…have turned against me…and for revenge they decided to destroy my researches on traveling into video games. Not long ago, I formed a little group called the Fantasy Gamers and my sons were in that group. There were a couple of other kids, but they were killed…because of me though…" X sighed._

_"How?" Fantasy asked._

_"I had told them to help the video game characters in this game, Final Fantasy XII, the one I had taken most of my research to do. But, at the end of the boss battle, when I ordered them to help kill the boss…they died instantly." X's eyes were filled with sorrow and grief as he explained all of this._

_"Please, continue on." Fantasy said._

_"Yes, thank you. Anyway, I hadn't…told my son's why I wanted to find out more things about this game, and this game only. When they came back from escaping the big battle, they had let the main video game characters die. And I explained to them that…this was everything that happened in the past. I told them…that this just wasn't a regular video game…it was the past of our world. They both were furious when they heard, and they went back into the game when I had restarted it. They over heard me speaking to a couple of my assistances about the new Fantasy Gamers and decided, to back into the game and wait for them to come so they could stop the new Fantasy Gamers for succeeding what they had failed to do." Fantasy could only stare at X who now faced away from him._

_"I see…and what do you need me for?" Fantasy asked._

_"I need you…to look after the new coming Fantasy Gamers. Every decade or so, new children are born with this special gift. I believe a decade is almost up…and they will be born into this world soon enough. I wish for you to train and once the time comes, to protect, the Fantasy Gamers." X explained._

_Fantasy nodded. "As you wish, Master X…"_

* * *

_**(End of flashback)**_

No one said a thing until Erika clutched her head in her hands and said, "My brain hurts."

Daniel clenched his fists. "That's bull crap! Why haven't any of us read about this place in our history books then?"

Fantasy lowered his head, making his hair face over his eyes. "They destroyed it from history for good reasons."

"And what are these so-called, 'good reasons'?" Anna asked.

"I cannot…tell you, I am sorry." Fantasy whispered.

"Bull crap," Anna muttered.

Fantasy snapped his head up to protest, but I cut him off.

"So, wait, we are supposed to be these so-called… 'Fantasy Gamer's?" I asked.

"Yes." Fantasy replied with a nod before he sat down in Nicole's lap, who was now sitting on the ground. This whole thing cause, Erika, Anna, Stephanie and even Balthier to give Fantasy a glare as he got all comfy with Nicole, who only smiled and hugged the little boy.

"She knows him for five minutes and she already likes him," Each of them scoffed.

Daniel shook his head as he caught the glares all of them were giving Fantasy before he, himself, turned to Fantasy with a questioning look.

"Fantasy, I have a question for you." He started off.

"I'm listening," Fantasy spoke.

"What do our parents think of us gone?" Daniel asked.

Fantasy blinked. "Oh, time has stopped in your world until you guys get back, so it will be like you never left," Fantasy said simply with a shrug.

"I see…" Daniel muttered.

"The kid can stop time…?" Erika blinked amazed. "Is he a wizard?"

"Now that we know their story, shall we continue on?" Fran asked as she walked up the little group that formed a circle on the ground.

Everyone nodded as they stood up from their seats and began walking once again. But, with Fantasy accompanying them this time.

* * *

**Anna:** Oh, wow. Fantasy…the explanation…us…special. It's all too much! Ugh, now I need some aspirin. Well, next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang!_: _Questions, Yelling, Hungry, and Blood?_ Stay tuned! And review!


	10. Questions, Yelling, Hunger and Blood?

Lily: Hey there, everyone!

Fantasy:_ -Pops up randomly- _Master!

Lily: O.O! Fantasy…don't scare me like that!

Erika: _-Laughs-_

Fantasy: Oops, sorry, Master.

Daniel: _-Sighs-_ Please enjoy chapter ten, everyone.

* * *

**_(Nicole's P.O.V)_**

As the gang and I started to walk up some random stairs, I turned towards Fantasy who was currently walking next to me, not showing one bit of emotion on his face. What a weird kid.

"So…Fantasy," I heard Stephanie start up. Fantasy blinked his blood red eyes and turned towards Stephanie.

"Yes?"

"Were you the one who pulled Nicole into her TV? It would make a lot of since…" Stephanie said. Stephanie was right. That would make a lot of since if he was the one who pulled me into my TV.

Fantasy nodded his head. "Yes, I was the one."

"I knew it!" Stephanie exclaimed to herself.

Each of my friends and I sweat dropped.

Conway coughed and little and I became concerned. Was he becoming sick? That wouldn't be good. Glancing a look at me, Conway shook his head no to tell me that he wasn't sick. I nodded, but I was still a bit worried.

"Anyway," Conway spoke then, "Fantasy, why didn't you show yourself until now? Why did you decide to show yourself at this moment, instead of when we all first came into this world?" he asked.

Fantasy nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he kept his head down.

"Be-because, I needed to observe you all for a while. To…to see if you all really had what it takes to help Vaan and the others on their quest. If you didn't, I was just going to send you back home. But, after watching you all, you have what it takes, so I finally decided to make myself appear and explain everything." Fantasy simply explained, "Also…I would have gotten killed."

"By who?" Anna questioned.

Fantasy sighed before he pointed index finger at Erika who was whistling a innocent tune. Opening one of her eyes Erika stared at all of us, who stared back at her.

"What?" she asked.

We shook our heads, "Nothing…"

Erika shrugged.

And then that's when Balthier walked up to us. Oh god he was so…sexy.

"Now, before we go any further, I wish to know if you can even fight." Balthier said as he looked over at Fantasy.

"I can," Fantasy nodded. "I have my staff and I can use magicks. I can be very helpful in sticky situations." Balthier then grinned as he liked hearing Fantasy say this.

"Good, welcome to the group then." Fantasy smiled and stared at Balthier's back as the older man began to walk back over to Fran and the others.

"He's nice," Fantasy complemented.

"I know, right?" I grinned.

Fantasy nodded.

"What?! All you know is the simple stuff? I thought that since you brought us back in time, then you would know a lot cooler stuff!" Erika exclaimed.

"Um, I do, but I cannot show you anything at the moment. Sorry, Erika," Fantasy said, bowing his head down slightly and giving Erika an apologetic look.

"Hey…I just noticed something about Fantasy…" Stephanie mumbled.

With a blink of his eyes, Fantasy swiftly turned around to face Stephanie, saying, "And what is that?"

"You're Japanese," Stephanie simply replied grabbing Fantasy and pulling him towards her, pinching his cheeks. Fantasy didn't seem too happy with that.

"I can't move my face." Fantasy mumbled.

"And I don't care," Stephanie replied with a slightly harsh tone.

Everyone, and I mean everyone in the gang blinked.

"What's wrong with Stephanie?" I asked.

"Maybe she's upset because you became so close to Fantasy earlier when you only knew him for five minutes." Anna spoke.

"Is that possible?" I then questioned.

"Oooh! I have a question!" Erika shouted as she raised her hand in the air, hoping Fantasy would just suddenly pick her.

"What is it, Erika?" Fantasy asked as he was finally freed from Stephanie's grasp.

"If you took us back in time…which is where we are right now, then how the hell do we still have to have Save Crystals?" Erika asked.

"Ah, well, Daniel was playing Master's game at the time, so when I had shut off the Playstation 2, part of the game and past got a bit mixed up in it all. Sorry if that was confusing." Fantasy said.

"Uh, that's okay. I have a question though," Anna said, "How'd you know that the others and I would jump into Nicole's TV right after she was taken? How the hell did you know that we would go after her?"

"Yeah! We could have just left her in there and sometimes I think we should have…" Erika said with a bored look on her face.

"HEY!!" I screamed at her.

"You didn't let me finish!" Erika quickly said. I sighed and told her to continue. Erika cleared her throat. "As I was saying…even though I think that we should I have her in there…I usually mentally slap myself. If we never came after Nicole…I would SO miss her cooking."

Cue one sweat drop.

"ONLY my cooking?" I asked her.

Erika sighed, "Fine, fine, I would miss you so much, Coley!"

Cue one more sweat drop.

"Suuure you would." I teased her.

"I would though!" Erika gasped.

I smirked. "Mmm-hmm, right,"

"Damn you woman!"

I laughed. It was so fun to mess with Erika.

"Well, how I knew is…because…you all love her and would never leave her behind. She helped you through so many things…I didn't think that any of you would leave her behind. Plus, her dad would be ready to kick some ass if he found out his daughter was missing." Fantasy explained.

"Holy shit…didn't think the kid cussed." Daniel said.

"But he's right." Anna added.

"You all just keep getting more interesting every time we learn something new about you all." Balthier said looking at us.

"How so?" Stephanie asked.

Balthier grinned. "Because you're all from the future, says the little man." He said pointing at Fantasy.

"Hey, can you tell us what the future is like?" Vaan asked as he looked over my friends and me.

Anna shrugged and looked down at Fantasy. "Can we?"

Fantasy nodded. "Go right ahead, but only explain the simple stuff to them."

My friends and I nodded as we started to tell Vaan, Balthier, Basch and Fran about electronics, schools, and other stuff like that. We stopped at the top of the steps as we told them. After ten minutes of talking, Basch looked away and around the area we were in and it became silent. Well, until Basch spoke.

"Marquis announced my execution two years ago. If he found out about me still alive, his position would be find compromised." Basch stated suddenly.

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. Balthier said glancing at Basch. "They won't be thrilled to discover rumors of your death, in fact, greatly exaggerated. If we were to raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention."

Vaan then stepped up. "Nothin' to it! Erika and I will just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this?" Vaan said grabbing Erika's hand a running up to random people on the street.

"I AM THE GREAT BASCH ROSENBRUG OF DALMASCA!!"

"YES! AND I AM HIS SISTER!!!" Erika yelled, as well.

"Does Basch even HAVE a sister?" Anna looked up at her brother.

Daniel stared blankly at his little sister. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well...I don't know!"

"All right you two, meet us back here once you're done spreading the word." Basch told Vaan and Erika, who both nodded their head's before rushing off.

The rest of us just sat around...waiting...

Vaan and Penelo were talking amongst themselves. Anna, Conway, Daniel, Stephanie, Ashe, Basch, Fran and Fantasy were all sitting in a circle, talking as well. So the only ones left was Balthier and I...I shifted a little, and blushed. I didn't know what to say to him. I was never really a good conversation starter when it came to people I really like. Or, more like had a crush on… To be honest, it was kind of awkward right now. Between Balthier and I.

"Uhm…" I mumbled. I fiddled with my fingers. "So…uh…you have any siblings?" Dumb question, I know.

"I'm an only child." Then he turned to look at me. "Don't you already know this, though? Just like you know everything that will happen soon,"

"Ah…" I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Well, yeah…I figured you were an only child and all. But, I don't remember EVERYTHING that happened in the game. There are some bits and pieces that I forgot, but I know a lot of the big things…" I trailed off.

"And you still can't tell me, can you?"

I shook my head. "Sorry…"

I heard Balthier chuckle. "I have to admit, you're quite interesting, Nicole." He said.

I blushed again. "Thanks…?"

"No need to be shy now." Balthier winked at me.

I blushed even more. In fact, I'm pretty sure my face turned as red as a tomato. Damn, why did he have to be so sexy??!!

"That's a bit odd…" I blinked and looked over at Basch. "Those two should be back by now…" He continued.

"You're right." Stephanie agreed, looking worried. "Something might be wrong." I could tell she already knew, and that she was hinting towards Basch about it.

"Shall we go look for them?" Fran spoke up.

We all nodded and left to go look for Vaan and Erika.

* * *

_**(-Erika's P.O.V-)**_

"An explanation is due, and I will hear it! The Empire's hounds grow passing bold indeed." A man said.

"A shame if they learned the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you." I blinked as Vaan and I turned to see Balthier and my friends.

"Yay! Basch and the others are here!" Erika squealed. I jumped from my seat and hugged Basch in happiness. Plus…I couldn't resist. He was just so damn sexy!

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I blushed in embarrassment. I probably freaked him out.

"Oops sorry," I mumbled letting go of him.

"Agents disguising as guides? And a hideout behind a tavern? Not earning much points for originality, are we here?" Balthier said. This angered all the men.

"Now you've done it!" Said a Bangaa man, the man who brought us inside.

"Wait!" The man said, raising his arms and standing up.

"Huh I think his name is Havharo." Daniel whispered as he tried to remember this part while rubbing his chin.

"It's amazing that we can barely remember many parts of the game." Anna muttered, crossing her arms.

Havharo put his arm out in front of the Bangaa and walked slowly towards Basch. As the man came closer Basch got in front of me, being protective and I smiled at this. "So, Captain Ronsenburg is still alive, now is he?" Havharo mumbled, mostly to himself. "I knew that there must be a lot more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale…" he then chuckled "Ah, to see the Marquis' expression on his face when he knows about it." Havharo said,

"He has a point there." Daniel said.

"What?! Where's the point? I don't see anything pointy and pokey and silvery." I said as I looked around like a maniac. My friends just sighed and stared at me.

"When we get home…we should get her some help." Anna muttered. They all silently agreed.

"I actually should like nothing more," Basch stated. "I shall meet him and I will see for myself."

"How say you, My Lord?" Havharo asked Basch.

"I'll arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We'll expect you to be at his estate." A man in the room said. The man then left the room to tell some guy that we're going to meet him and so, we headed out of that place and to where we had to go next. As we walked out of the small building, something growled, and a moment later I realized it was my stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" I then whined.

"I knew we should have ordered food back at Sandsea back at Rabanastre." Anna sighed.

"But we couldn't, we ran out of time, just by searching for it and we had to go back onto our journey again." Daniel said.

"Whatever…"

"Dammit, I'm still hungry and you all should know what happens to me when I'm hungry for too long." I said in a warning voice. My friends shuddered.

"What happens?" Vaan asked curiously.

"She gets blood thirsty, literally." Nicole replied. The next thing I knew, everyone-minus my friends-took a step back.

* * *

**Conway: **Well…that was a bit weird. Nicole and Erika acting like lovers to Vaan/Basch. Creepy…anyway! Join us next time on, _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang: Enter Vossler and Anna's love sickness! _Stay tuned!


	11. Enter Vossler and Anna's love sickness!

Lily: I do not own _FFXII _or any of its characters, but I do own Fantasy.

Deaddogzz: Yep and everyone is out today so it's just me and Nicole!

Lily: Yes, sadly…

Deaddogzz: What was that?!

Lily: Nothing!

_-Fantasy magically appears-_

Fantasy: Hi Master!

Lily: FANTASY!! _-Gives Fantasy a hug-_

Fantasy, Lily and Deaddogzz: And we would also like to thank:** Miss Dark Amethyst** for reviewing! THAN YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK!!!

Deaddogzz: -_Sigh-_ Anyway please enjoy this chapter

* * *

**_(Fantasy's P.O.V)_**

After walking for about ten minutes, we reached the estate, and we went up lots and lots and lots and l…-you get the point- of stairs, all the way to the top where Ondore was. He didn't seem pretty astonished to see Basch, he just grinned. I had also noticed that out the windows it was pretty dark out.

"You know what you guys?" My Master started out. "We haven't slept in a while now." She stated before yawning.

"Yeah… I'm really sleepy, and very hungry." Stephanie said stretching her arms out and yawning as well.

"Quit yawning you two, they're contagious." Anna spoke as she also yawned.

"How the hell have we survived without sleep is something I don't want to know." Erika muttered.

Conway smirked. "From all of the excitement going on," he said.

Erika twitched. "I SAID I DIDN'D WANT TO KNOW YOU BASTARD!!!"

Everyone sighed. "Here we go again…"

"You two, shut the fuck up, or else." Nicole threatened as she grabbed Erika and Conway, dragging them both to the back of the group.

Vaan tapped my shoulder making me blink and look up towards him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is it just me or is this Ondore guy staring at us funny?" Vaan questioned as he pointed to Ondore who gave us all a puzzled look.

"It's not just you." I whispered to Vaan.

Suddenly, Ondore began to clear his throat and turned towards Basch, and said:

"Sir Basch Fon Ronsenburg. It was not long ago that I announced you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason why I draw breath." Basch responded. It soon became an awkward silence…until I heard 6 stomachs growl. Everyone turned to look at my Master and her friends who were smiling shyly back at everyone.

"Foods over there, young ones,"

Ondore simply said as he pointed to a large table with various kinds of food all over it. I looked over at my Master and her friends, only to see that they were all practically drooling and looked dreamily at the food.

"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S FOOD THANK YOU!!!!!" They all squealed happily, minus Daniel, who just walked calmly over to the table of food while the others ran over there and started to stuff the food down their throats. Literally.

"This food is the best." Erika said as she continued to eat the food.

"Even better than what I cook?" Master questioned her best friend.

"Somewhat...it kinda tastes like your cooking, almost." Erika said before she went back to stuffing her face full of food.

"Sheesh, Erika," Anna scoffed. "Learn some manners, would ya?"

"Hell no! Not after not eating for a long time! How I survived? WHO THE HELL KNOWS?! Erika retorted. Anna rolled her eyes and went back to eating as well.

After watching his… 'Friends' stuff their faces full of food, Vaan turned towards Ondore with a questioning and hopeful look as he said:

"Would you let us see Larsa? He's got my friend of mine with him."

"I'm afraid you're too late." Ondore replied. "Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial Detachment…"

"In other words he is not here my friend." Anna stated simply, as she walked over to Vaan, as the others followed behind her, all of them finally full.

Vaan clenched his fists and turned towards Balthier. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"For you to calm down," Balthier responded.

"Hey you can't blame Vaan. I mean if Nicole was with Larsa and not with us, we all would be pissed." Anna yawned putting an arm around Master's shoulder and slightly slouching.

Master twitched and said:

"That's so…sweet of you Anna…now get off." Then she pushed Anna off.

"Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains…an easy burden to bear…" Ondore said. Basch seemed to be frozen in the spot he stood as he thought over what Ondore said. Suddenly, it looked as if he was about to charge at Ondore, which in fact he was, if Balthier hadn't of gotten in his way.

"Wait." Balthier said putting an arm in front of Basch.

"Sorry. Can't be helped," Basch said back in a sad tone of voice as pushed Balthier out of the way. Basch brought out his sword ready to charge once again.

"Summon the Guards." Ondore ordered. Many guards flooded the room, surrounding us.

"Take them to Judge Ghis!" Ondore ordered once more as the guards grabbed us all by our hands and started to lead us forcefully out of the room. I fought it a bit which caused one of the guards to grab a full hand of my hair, yanking it a bit. It was painful, but I lived with it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing hurting Fantasy like that?!" I heard my Master screech in anger at the guard who still gripped my hair. I gasped when I saw Master kick the guard who had her, and ran over to me until a couple of guards grabbed onto her and hit the back of her neck, suddenly making her go unconscious as I screamed for her.

"MASTER!!" But of course, no response, and then suddenly it all went dark.

* * *

**_(Not Too Much Later)_**

I woke up standing with shackles over my hands. I growled in anger as I remembered what those guards had done to my Master. I glanced behind me and saw my Master actually already awake and she didn't seem too happy.

"Master are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, but I should be asking you that, Fantasy." Master replied giving me a small soft motherly smile. I blushed in embarrassment and turned away mumbling that I was fine.

"You fricken bastards are going to die for touching my friends." I heard Erika threaten in a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"No talking!" A guy shouted. And then, Erika flipped the bird at him. My Master's friends laughed while the guard looked quite confused as to what she had just done. My Master and the others were yelled at for laughing not too much longer after that.

We continued walking for a while, until we came to a room with some people and a girl in it. It was Amalia 'aka Ashe' she gasped when she saw us. Of course she didn't know who I was since we hadn't met before, and I'm pretty sure that Ashe was only looking at--…Did Ashe just slap Basch across the face? Ouch…

"DUDE BASCH JUST GOT BITCH SLAPPED!!!" My Master and her friends yelled in unison.

"After what you've done! How dare you!" Ashe shouted at him, ignoring the teens yelling from before. "You're supposed to be dead." She said sounding disappointed.

"We look he isn't missy." Erika said with a snotty attitude.

"Erika, keep your trap shut!" Stephanie scolded Master's best friend.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, BITCH!!!" Erika yelled in anger.

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU SO YOU NEED TO!!!" Stephanie yelled back, causing everyone to almost drop what they were doing and glance at the two.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. NOW!!!" The interruption from Anna made the two fighting girls quiet down quickly. The three girls gained more puzzled looks from Ashe and Judge Ghis, but the two quickly shrugged it off.

"Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca," The judge, my Master and her friends all suddenly coursed out of no where. I sweat dropped.

"Whoops…did we say that out loud?" Conway asked innocently. Stephanie sighed as she looked over to Judge Ghis and said:

"Well just ignore that then."

"Who are you kids? Your clothes do not look normal." Ghis asked them.

"The clothing is just an unusual circumstance." Daniel replied.

"State your names." Ghis ordered them. "And you too boy." Ghis then said pointing his finger at me.

"Do we really have to?" Anna asked with an annoyed groan.

"Yes." Ghis nodded.

"NOT IT!!!" Everyone and I yelled besides Master.

"What the hell?! Why me??" Master whined.

"Just do it already, Coley." Erika said to her still whining friend and my Master. Who sulked but sighed, as she said:

"Fine. Stick man over there is Daniel. Short temper woman over there is Erika. Stinky over there is my older brother Conway. Long blonde hair over there is Anna. Boy cut hair girl is Stephanie. Little boy over there is Fantasy, and my name is Nicole." Master said introducing her friends,

"Oi, I am not stinky!!" Conway protested against what his sister had said.

"And I am not short tempered!!!" Erika exclaimed in shock that Master would say something like that about her.

"Well what do you call that?" Master muttered. I only chuckled and kept my mouth shut.

Then, we all saw flashing coming from Vaan…Was that…the Magicite?

Ghis laughed and turned his attention towards Vaan and said:

"Hahaha! So you've brought the stone with you, eh? This spares us a great deal of trouble, then." Ghis laughed. Guards grabbed Ashe from behind as Ghis snatched the stone from Vaan's hands.

"But you have to promise something…no executions." Vaan said.

"A Judge's duty is to the law." Ghis replied. "Take them away, and quarter the princess separately!" And then they dragged us away…again.

"Oh my god, how many times are we going to be dragged against our Wills?!" Erika asked angrily, as she glared at the guard who was dragging her.

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening…what did you say?" Anna asked Erika with a slightly blank expression.

Erika smirked and said:

"Hey, I'm the one who usually does that…don't steal my job, Anna-Banana,"

Anna twitched. "Do I LOOK like a fricken Banana to you people?!" She furiously question. No one replied to her question and remained silent as they did not want to make her madder than she already was.

"So…" Basch spoke up. "We had it all along…the Fates jest." He sighed as he talked about the Magicite.

"Tell these little Fates of yours to leave me out of this." Balthier said to Basch.

"Quiet!" A guard screeched.

"There was nothing else that I could've done…you know that." Basch continued speaking to Balthier.

"Ah, I understand. Honor, duty, and all of that… I still can't believe that was the princess…and our 7 little friends here new it all along…" Balthier sighed.

"Sorry, but, we didn't want to mess with the time line thingy." Master said back to Balthier and Basch.

"I understand." Basch said.

"I said to keep quit!" The same guard from before shouted as he charged up to Balthier. Before the guard could make a move on Balthier, I kicked the guard behind me and ran up to the other one, hitting with my staff that I made appear before me.

"Nice one, Fantasy." I heard my Master compliment me. I blushed from embarrassment and turned to face my Master, but gasped when I saw a guard sneak up behind her, his sword high up in the air as he was ready to strike her.

"Master look out!" I shouted. I stopped running when the guard was suddenly lifted into the air, by another person in black armor. The black armored guy threw the guard at the wall and turned towards us, taking off his helmet.

"Vossler!" Anna squealed, as she ran up and hugged him, shocking the poor guy a little.

"Alright girly, that's enough." Erika muttered as she dragged Anna away from Vossler.

"No, let me go back to Vossler." Anna whined.

"Anna, you're scaring him." Stephanie said going up to her friend who just sighed in defeat.

"The Marquis has been busy." Basch stated.

"Not lightly did I beg his aid." Vossler said.

Anna sighed dreamily. "So hot," But, she was no longer able to daydream once Erika whacked her upside the head.

"Daydreaming is my job…I told you to quit stealing my job." She muttered.

"Listen, it has been two full years. I alone have kept her majesty safely hidden." Vossler said. "I doubted friend or foe alike. I could trust no one."

"You did you duty. And mine for me." Basch said.

"I'm getting her out. I need your help." Vossler said, making Anna squeal as she said:

"Of course we will help you Vossler."

"Anna. Here. Now," Erika said with her teeth gritted. Anna sighed, as she crossed her arms, as she walked over to Erika, who stood next to Daniel.

"Hey Anna obeyed Erika…is she sick?" Conway asked my Master.

"Yeah…she's love sick." Master replied.

"So what do you say?" Vossler asked Basch.

"Of course," Basch replied with a nod.

"Well then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!" Anna yelled grabbing Vossler's hand and dragging him away.

"A love sick puppy, that's what she is." Conway said before walking away with all of us following after him.

* * *

**Anna:**_ -Drools- Vossler_-…oh! Well, looks like we're getting farther into this story! Stay tuned for the next chapter of: _Our Adventure with the Final Fantasy Gang: Lesson one, Erika: Fire burns!_


	12. Lesson One, Erika: Fire Burns

Lily: HELLO EVEYONE!!

Fantasy: Sorry, Master had a little too much sugar today…

Lily: I WANT A SQUIRRL!! LET'S GO GET A SQUIRRL, THEY ARE SO CUTE!!

Anna: And she just woke up too so she is still half asleep…

Lily: BUNNIES ARE CUTE, TOO!!

Erika: Do you think we should put her to sleep?

Lily: ROLLAR COASTER RIDE !!!

Daniel: Ummm, let's just get started on the story already…

_-Everyone just nods their heads-_

Lily: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Conway: Oh and we all would also like to thank: **Mikoto-cat and Moonlight Enchantress and also AnimeFreak81296.** and

Lily: CAKE I LOVE CAKE!! OMG…COOKIES!!

Everyone: On with the story!!

* * *

**_(Daniel's P.O.V)_**

Now that we had Vossler in the group, Anna was happy and loud. And by the looks on Erika, Conway and Nicole's faces, they were annoyed with her and her love sickness towards Vossler.

"Yay! I am so happy." Anna squealed again, making Erika twitch.

"Well I would be too if you would…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erika shouted smacking Anna upside the head.

"Aww, Erika isn't happy." Anna pouted, as she grabbed Erika in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry! Be happy!!"

Erika twitched again and pulled herself forcefully away from Anna, who pouted, but then smiled again as she glanced at Vossler who talked to Basch. Nicole sighed, as she walked up to Anna and patted her back lightly, saying:

"Anna, you need to calm down, or I'll send Conway out on his own little journey to find some nice men in white coats, and who have large looking needles…"

"Why would you need some men in white and holding big needles?" Anna asked her.

"Because, they will put you to sleep so we don't have to hear you anymore." Nicole said harshly, causing Anna's happiness to fly away.

"Aren't all of you nice?" Anna retorted sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Who said we were all nice?" Erika asked.

"I have failed you all." I sighed.

"What was there to teach?" Stephanie asked and sighed as well.

We came up to a save crystal and healed and saved and stuff like that. I was starting to remember this part. If I was correct, all of us were about to come up into a large looking place with red laser lights around.

…And I was correct!

"Nicole and Erika, you two be very careful in here. You got that? 'Cause I swear if you set off one of those red lights, you'll be in a world of pain." Anna threatened the two girls.

"Why are you warning us?" Erika asked.

"Because you two are klutzes and you always fall or knock something over. And you two always mange to break something, like your bones or glasses and other stuff." Anna replied.

"Oi, I have never broken a bone." Erika said defending herself.

"Well you haven't, but Nicole has twice." Conway said, earning a glare from Nicole, but kept silent since she knew it was true. She was…Nicole, after all.

Along the way we had to fight a few guards and these dogs that looked/were vicious. I sighed and sweat dropped when Stephanie tried to pet one, but ran away screaming. Causing Basch to run after her and bring her back to us.

Erika managed to stay away from the red lights, but Nicole almost went into a couple of them by tripping, but she caught herself at the last minute or Balthier did. We continued to walk around this…maze, as I liked to call it, until we came to a small room with seven guards in it. And we quickly took them out, since we had a lot of us in the group, it was quite easy. Once they were all down, we searched around the prison cells until we came into one that held Ashe in it. Ashe gasped and quickly stood from her seat when she saw all of us.

The first person she went up to was Vossler.

"You are unharmed." Vossler sighed in relief as he saw this.

"Vossler, I--!" Ashe said weakly. Vossler grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling over, as Anna sighed sadly.

"Sorry, Anna," Nicole said giving her friend a soft smile as Anna watched the scene between Vossler and Ashe.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anna said and just sighed again,

"Come back next year." Erika told her blankly. Anna glared at Erika.

"I so wish." Anna said sarcastically.

"Come on, come on! Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Vaan asked impatiently. "Penelo's still out their!"

"We should hurry. They won't be long." Balthier said as well.

Vossler nodded and turned back to Ashe and said:

"We will talk later."

"All right let's go." Nicole said as she stood next to Balthier.

We followed Vossler outside of the cell. We were running out of time, guards were searching for us everywhere and if we didn't get out soon, we were going to be toast…mmmmm that sounds good right now. Crap… The idiot's randomness is starting to get to me.

Along the way, Vaan and Stephanie found some treasure chests with potions and echo screens and all that other nice stuff in random treasure chests nearby, but when they were done with their treasure chest hunting two other people came running in our direction. And those two people turned out to be Larsa and Penelo!

"Vaan!" Penelo shouted happily. The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"Awww, so sweet!" Nicole squealed, causing Balthier to glance over at her.

"What's with you?" He asked. Nicole turned and smiled at him as she said:

"They both kinds remind me of Erika and I, we both are very close, we are best friends forever and plus I think Vaan and Penelo make a cute couple."

Balthier smirked, but said no more.

"Ghis knows you've escaped, you must hurry…" Larsa stated. Vossler walked up to Larsa, who looked up at Vossler. "You are Capitan Azelas. You will follow me." He told him. "Well then, you must hurry…Lady Ashe," Larsa faced towards Ashe. "By all rights, you aren't even supposed to exist."

"Oh, I remember now. Everyone thought that Ashe committed suicide because of her husband's death in the war…but it wasn't true…but it seems you know that already." Erika said. Everyone stared at her, as Nicole clamped her hand over Erika's mouth.

"I swear to god that if you ever do anything like that again I will kill you in a very slow and painful death!" Nicole threatened. Erika laughed.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I know." Ashe responded, trying to go back to the other conversation.

"Thanks 'Lamont'." Vaan then said, folding his arms together. Larsa turned around and looked at Vaan.

"I must apologize." Larsa sighed, before he went over to Penelo. "Penelo, for you," he said taking the Nethicite that he showed to everyone in the caverns at the Lhusu Mines. Then he walked over to Vossler and they both left.

"Bye-bye, Vossler..." Anna sighed sadly. Stephanie patted her back gently trying to cheer her up.

"Who are all of you?" Penelo asked my friends and me.

Anna then suddenly smiled and turned towards Penelo and said:

"Oh, hi! I am Anna, and these guys are, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Fantasy, and my older brother Daniel, Stephanie, and Conway, Erika and Conway's little sister Nicole."

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, I say we should continue on." Balthier spoke. We all nodded and agreed with him, before heading down a few more hallways.

* * *

**_(-A Little While Later…-)_**

"Okay…I think we're lost." Vaan bluntly stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. We've been running non-stop from guards for the past thirty minutes or so…and I think time is going to run out if we don't hurry!

"Maybe we should ask our other companions on where to go…" Fran said as she glanced at my friends and I, who all sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"You expect us to help you with this? It was like a maze to us, too!" Erika exclaimed.

Penelo blinked.

"You've been here before?" She asked.

I sighed irritably and decided to finally explain to Penelo about whom we were and where we came from. She didn't seem to believe at first, but we eventually got through to her…after the shock stage.

"All right, we need you kids to try and remember which way is the way out." Balthier said.

Erika twitched, but I restrained her…although my left eye was twitching a bit from Balthier calling us kids.

"Uh…let's just go this way…" Daniel muttered as he pointed down a random hall. We all shrugged and quickly ran down that one hall until we came to some large doors. As the others –Vaan and them- thought it was an escape, my friends and I figured it wasn't and that we were about to meet-…

Judge Ghis.

"All right, time to kick some judge ass!" Erika exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air as she jumped up slightly.

"I thought you were leading us to the way out…" Vaan quietly muttered, crossed his arms, and glared at us.

"Ehehe…" I nervously chuckled. "Sorry…this was meant to happen anyways…"

Vaan sighed.

"Holy crap that sword is huge!" Stephanie said out of no where as she stared at the sword Ghis brought out. Then, she blinked. "Is it just me…or was there something very wrong with what I just said?" she asked.

"..." The others and I glanced at each other before looking back at her and saying in unison:

"It's just you."

That really confused her. …Poor girl, but not my problem, really.

Ghis suddenly cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Such a great shame, really. I thought you were the one to restore peace to all of Dalmasca." He said to Ashe. "No matter. We hold proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now. As for you my dear…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vaan, Penelo's, Ashe's and the others eyes widened as Ghis then began to summon a flame vortex and aimed it for the group.

Us.

"HOLY CRAP RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Erika shrieked in fear. Did she not remember this part? Meh, whatever then. I waited for a moment until this bright blue light surrounded us, and protected us from the flame vortex.

Once the blue light faded, Ghis glanced at Penelo who held the glowing Nethicite in her hand. "What was that?" Penelo asked with a small gasp.

"The Nethicite," Balthier said with some astonishment in his voice. Then, Ghis charged at us and I pulled out my good 'ol pocket knife, ready to stab the dude if he got close to me, but I was suddenly pull back by two and hands and was brought over to a small corner where Nicole and the others were.

"Let's see…a hella lot of potions and revive thingy's and well, we had to level everyone up before fighting him so we wouldn't fail miserably." Anna replied. Did I miss half of the conversation?

"Well that's no help!" Nicole said angrily.

"Well we ain't geniuses here…" Anna said. And then the next thing I knew…everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Stick man is a genius." Nicole said crossing her arms.

"Hardly," I heard Erika mutter. I sweat dropped. Bitch.

"Erika be nice…for a few minutes at least." Stephanie told our ravened-haired friend, who only sighed and muttered a curse word before nodding.

"So…what do you want me to do?" I then asked as they continued to stare at me.

"What else…COME UP WITH A FRIGGEN PLAN!!" Nicole said, or more like practically yelled in my face.

"Hmmm…it might take a while…" I said just to tick her off, which I absolutely loved to do sometimes.

"Dammit stick man!! If you don't hurry up I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!!" Erika threatened.

I sighed and tapped my chin as I pondered and listened to all the others struggling with the fight in the background. Wow…this is…awkward… then it finally clicked. I was gonna have some fun…

"All right, all right. Now here is the plan, Erika you create a diversion and Nicole you take this sword and stab him in the back while Erika is distracting him." I explained handing Nicole a sword, Stephanie, Fantasy, Conway and Anna stared at me, knowing what I was up too.

"Fine Erika go." Nicole said.

_"Idiots,"_ I thought.

"HEY UGLY GHIS OVER HERE!!!" Erika said gaining his and everyone else attention,

"Daniel are you seriously trying to kill them or hurt them?" Anna asked and I smirked,

"This is just to teach them a lesson." I explained and I heard them sigh,

"HEY GHIS DID YOU KNOW YOU ARE SO UGLY!!! EVEN CONWAY IS BETTER LOOKIN' THAN YOU!!!" Erika yelled. I looked at Ghis who looked very annoyed by Erika yelling so much while he was trying to kill Ashe and the others. That's when I saw Nicole sneak behind him and tried to stab him in the back, but it didn't work as Ghis grabbed the sword and tugged it out of Nicole's hands, throwing it across the room.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL DANIEL!! IT DIDN'T WORK YOU STUPID BASTARD, YOU TRICKED US!!!" Erika yelled cursing at me.

"Can I go kick some ass now?" Anna asked me, crossing her arms.

"Why are you asking me? I'd like to see you get your ass kicked." I said back to her with a smug smirk.

"Bastard,"

"Whatever,"

I turned from Anna and I watched as Nicole was thrown back against the wall in the room.

"Okay, that's it!" Anna exclaimed. "That bastard is goin' down." And with that said, Anna charged at Ghis with her… Staff?

"Where the hell did you get that staff?!" I asked her in a shout.

"In Lushu Mines when you weren't looking!" She replied.

"Sneaky ass girl," I muttered.

"Is she really going to fight him?" I heard Stephanie ask my from behind. I nodded my head and watched as Anna engaged into battle with Ashe and the others. She mostly used her to whack Ghis, and other times she avoided his attacks. Fantasy even soon went into battle not long after. I have to say, Anna and Fantasy were really skilled in fighting, but Ashe, Balthier, Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Basch were way better. Ashe and Basch swung their swords at Ghis. Fran and Balthier stood far away from the others, Fran used her bow and arrows, and Balthier used his gun. Penelo had a little tiny looking staff and used magick most of the time. Vaan did most of the attacks from behind Ghis.

"I cannot believe we're just sitting around here. Shouldn't the three of us…" Stephanie started before glancing around with a puzzled expression. "Where the hell did Conway run off to?" She then asked me.

I pointed over to Nicole who leaned against the wall where Ghis had thrown her. She was holding her head and Conway and Erika were kneeling next to her. Erika seemed to be chanting something over and over again- probably some sort of healing spell- and Conway helped Nicole keep her head up.

"Well, I think I'm going to go help fight now…" I said a moment later and began to walk off towards the battle ground.

"YOU ACT LIKE THIS CAN JUST BE TAKEN CARE OF SO EASILY!" Stephanie yelled. But I just ignored her.

"Would you just die already!!?" Anna shouted as she jumped and smacked Ghis over the head with her staff. Ghis suddenly kneeled down and I stopped in my tracks.

"What? I missed the fight?" I thought. "God dammit…"

Then Basch charged at Ghis and stabbed the Judge with his sword, right in the chest, too. Ghis coughed and wheezed for air as blood came trickling down the corner of his mouth. Basch pulled his sword out of Ghis's chest and flung the sword with blood droplets flying around. Ghis touched his wound and looked up with a pale face.

"You… How… Ah…" Then, he fell to the ground.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Balthier commented.

"I…" Ashe started but was rudely interrupted by the two large doors swinging open and Vossler running into the room. Anna immediately beamed and blushed slightly, but said nothing as she suddenly became shy. What the hell is wrong with her I have no idea…

"We've secured an Atomos. Come!" Vossler stated. Everyone nodded and began to run towards Vossler who ran out of the room as to lead the way. I stood in my spot and watched at Conway picked up his sister and rushed off with Erika out of the room. Then, I, myself started to leave, passing Balthier along the way.

"An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly a fit for the leading man…" Balthier sighed, then followed.

* * *

After running down a couple of halls and running past the guards and dogs that were left, we all made it into a room where the Atomos was parked. The large door came down and we all rushed onto it.

"So I can fly it then?" Vaan asked.

Balthier shook his head and pushed Vaan out of the way. "Are you mad?" he said and then sat down in one of the control seats, along with Fran who sat next to him and started to push some buttons, as to get the flying ship going. Soon, we were off the ground and in the air, above the place we were in before. Other, smaller airships flied around us and we went at a semi-slow pace.

"Can't we go faster!?" Penelo questioned Fran.

"Not yet." Fran replied calmly.

Soon enough we were going at lighting speed. Anna fell back into Nicole and the two fell to the ground. Conway, Erika, Fantasy and Stephanie held onto to anything they could find. I held onto Balthier's seat and looked ahead.

Ashe sighed in relief. "They passed." She stated.

"Any faster and they'd have notice." Fran said and glanced at Penelo who sighed in relief as well.

"I say you all should take your seats. We won't be in Bhujerba for a while now. No need to in a rush now." Balthier said as he steered the airship to the side, then to the other side.

"Excuse me, but I-…" Ashe started up, but then was interrupted again by Stephanie grabbing Ashe's hand and pushing the princess down in a seat. Stephanie then sat down next to the fuming princess. Soon enough, I took a seat next to Conway and Basch. Penelo, Vaan and Vossler sat next to each other. And then Erika, Nicole and Anna sat in the last seats that were left. Fantasy, of course, sat on Nicole's lap and laid his head back, closing his eyes. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as well. I needed to think… And hopefully get a tiny bit of sleep.

* * *

"Daniel, wake up." The voice… The most annoying voice in the whole world. "Brother… I'll beat you with an ugly stick if you don't wake the frick up!" And that voice belonged to my little sister, Anna.

"What the hell do you want?" I groaned, opening my dark eyes slowly.

"It's time to get off the airship. We're in Bhujerba now. Let's go." She said. I sighed and stood from my seat. We were the last two on here. I followed Anna off the airship and looked away.

"Hurry up, dammit!" Anna shouted from afar. I rolled my eyes and followed Anna around the corner she went past in a slow pace. Soon enough the two of us found our way to the others who stood on the streets of Bhujerba.

"Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back." I heard Penelo say. I glanced over at Penelo who walked up to Balthier and handed him his handkerchief.

"I will wear it close to my heart." Balthier smiled at Penelo.

Erika snickered at Nicole who looked away from the two, crossing her arms.

"Aw, is someone getting a little jealous?" Anna teased Nicole a moment later.

"S-Shuddup!" Nicole stammered, smacking Anna's hand away from her face. Erika snickered again and grinned.

"Girls," I mumbled. Getting bored with Anna and Erika teasing Nicole about having a small crush on Balthier, I turned towards Vossler, Basch and Ashe who were having a conversation of their own. A more interesting conversation, that is.

"Perhaps you forgot all that Ondore has wrought." Ashe said in Basch's direction.

"I do not forget, Majesty. It was by his council, dangerous though it may have been that we were able to free you. You must meet with him, your highness, and give ear to his words. He may act in league with the empire, but his heart is not." Basch replied.

"It is as he says. I ought not to have kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time. I have played the fool!" Vossler said next.

"You were only being cautious." Ashe stated, crossing her arms.

"I would ask you for some time. On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way. Until I should find it, I would have Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca as my own." Vossler said to Ashe.

Ashe sighed loudly and looked away. She seemed to ponder on things for a moment, then turned back and faced Vossler. "I know you would not speak so lightly. Very well," she said.

Vossler lightly smiled at Ashe. He then looked at Basch and gave him a small nod. "Keep her well." He said. "Go to Ondore. And you will await for my return." Vossler then said to Ashe. Vossler then walked off in another direction. Ashe and Basch watched him leave.

"Vossler is leaving again. I didn't even get to talk to him… Man, this sucks." Anna whined.

"Don't worry Anna we will see him again." Stephanie patted Anna's back and smiled.

"So I guess this means we are heading off again?" Nicole asked Balthier. Balthier nodded and smiled down at Nicole.

"That's right." He replied

"All right everyone let's go!" Nicole shouted before running off, grabbing Ashe's hand along the way. We all soon followed after her.

* * *

Lily: PARTY, LETS HAVE A PARTY!!!

Erika: OK!!

Anna: Although a party sounds good we can't right now until we get 15 reviews.

Stephanie: And everyone who reviewed is going to be invited if we get 15 reviews.

Lily: THEN WE CAN HAVE A PARTY!!? THEN LET'S BRING MONKEY'S!!!

Daniel: Yes, then we can have a party.

Lily: ALRIGHT AND PEOPLE THERE WILL BE GAMES LIKE, UMMMM… ANNA TELL THEM!! I AM GOING TO GO JUMP IN A BOUNCE HOUSE!!!

Fantasy: Master please wait for me! _-Chases after Nicole-_

Anna: As she was saying there will be a dunk tank but you get to dunk whoever you want to dunk and their will be whack-the-person-you-hate-with-a-metal-baseball-bat and lots of food!

Erika: Sounds fun so please people review so this party can happen!!

Conway: Until next time…

Everyone: BYE!!!


	13. Party Time!

Lily: OMG WE GOT 16 REVEIWS ITS PARTY TIME!!!!

Erika: THANK YOU ALL!!!

Anna: Daniel bring out the party stuff.

_-Daniel snaps his fingers and all the party stuff appears-_

Conway: I don't want to know how you did that…

Daniel: Good, cause if I told you I would have to kill you.

Erika: ALL RIGHT I AM GOING TO DUNK CONWAY!!!

Conway: What no—_-Conway disappears and then reappears in a dunk tank-_ Erika I am going to kill you once I get out of this!

Erika: YEAH RIGHT!!! -_Then she pulls a lever and Conway falls into the freezing cold water-_

Stephanie: Oh and **Tyler, AnimeFreak81296, Moonlight Enchantress, Quelara and Masamune Master **are all invited!

Anna: And the people who favorite and alerted the story are too….but we can't remember your names so…

Lily: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS PARTY HAPPEN!!! _-Goes and plays Whack-a-Daniel- with-a-metal-baseball-bat-_

Daniel: Why did we put that there again?

Conway: Nicole and Erika put one of all of us… Minus the reviewers and people who favorite and alerted the story.

Anna: Has anyone seen Erika?

_-Everyone looks over at the table full of food and Erika is having a conversation with Moonlight Enchantress and Quelara and Masamune Master-_

Conway: Found her

Stephanie: Where is Nicole?

_-Everyone looks over and sees that she is still playing Whack-a-Daniel- with-a-metal-baseball-bat-_

Anna: All right, we do not own FFXII or any of its characters we only own Fantasy and please enjoy the 13th chapter

* * *

**_(Erika's P.O.V)_**

We were now heading to see Ondore, oh joy! We started to go to the estate and we entered the gates with our permission. And we had to walk up a crap load of stairs in the estate once more, which made me tired and hungry, but I just shrugged it off, since if my friends hear me whining they will hit me with a shoe…or a brick…again. Anywho, we finally reached the top and Ondore was waiting for us like he previously did. Ashe stepped up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"When Vossler learned that my father had been killed, the same night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to assist me with my escape. There was still plenty of time before Vayne's reach extended a little too far. We were all thinking that you could protect me." Ashe finished her statement to Ondore. Ondore looked like he was in deep thought, and then he finally spoke up to Princess Ashe.

"However, when I had made the announcement that you had taken your own life…I must have seemed a model citizen of the empire. The announcement you see…" And then I kind of just blocked out the voices, I did a good job at that. Like, when I read. Yes, I read, but as I was saying, when I read and don't want to be interrupted I block out the voices and when I turn to look at someone I can see their mouths moving… But I can't hear anything! It's like… Some sort of special thing of mine. Hm… I need a shower! Dammit, I want a damn shower!

I stopped thinking about that- since it made me want to cry that I haven't had a shower in so long now- and started to listen to the conversation again. Balthier was talking.

"Incidentally, what is the rate for rescuing princesses these days? Food would be a start- the good stuff, mind you." Balthier said.

"All right I will arrange it, but it will take some time." Ondore replied.

"Time enough for a bath I hope, dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too." Balthier said with a smug smirk. I liked this dude already… Anyway, Ashe looked at Balthier, then hung her head down and walked out of the room with a depressed looking aura around her.

"Huh?" I questioned myself, since I wasn't exactly paying any attention to what the hell was going on, and I don't have the greatest memory so I don't remember half of the stuff going on in the game.

"C'mon, Erika, we're being shown to our rooms." I heard Stephanie say and tugged on my sleeve. I blinked and let Stephanie drag me off. We followed some nice guards this time and they lead us to some large looking rooms.

A guard stopped me and Nicole and pointed to a nice looking room that the two of us would share. I smiled ran in the room. Nicole walked in a closed the two large doors behind herself. I looked around the room and gasped happily as I saw the big fluffy bed that Nicole and I would share- since it was the only one- I ran and jumped on it, sighing in relief. The bed was so damn comfy!

"Wow! It's like living in luxury!" Nicole commented.

"I know!"

I lied back on the bed and watched Nicole walk around the room. She looked through the dressers and anything else she could find in the room.

"There's a bathroom in here!!" I jumped up with a happy smile and ran towards the bathroom, pushing Nicole out of the way.

"Me first," I said and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"Bitch, I found it first!"

* * *

**_(-Anna and Stephanie-)_**

_"Bitch, I found it first!"_

Anna and Stephanie sweat dropped and face-palmed as they heard Nicole shout.

"So, I guess that means they finally found the bathroom." Stephanie said.

"Either that or they found a magic door that leads to Candy Mountain." Anna said, pointing her index finger in the air.

"What?"

"That's right, bitch. A magical door that leads to Candy Mountain!"

"Anna… Take your helmet off…"

"Never!!"

* * *

**_(-Erika-)_**

"Erika…" I heard Nicole call my name. I turned around and faced Nicole. She was drying off her hair with a towel that was in the bathroom. I, of course, got my bath first so my hair was already dried now.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you… Do you think we will go home soon?" I heard her question.

"Don't know it's up to Fantasy." I replied and looked away.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"How could you forget already?"

"I forget things easily!"

"Well if you want I can strangle him until he lets us go home…" I offered.

"1: Don't touch him. 2: I think we should… Help Vaan and the others until the end. I dunno, but… It feels like the right thing." Nicole mumbled.

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. It did feel like the right thing to do. Then, a sudden question popped into my head. "You know what? I wonder who changed their fate in the first place…" I said aloud.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing when Fantasy explained everything to us." Nicole said.

"So you miss home?" I asked my best friend.

"Sometimes, but then sometimes I don't. When I was at home all I did was wish to not be there and now I kind of wish to be there again… Funny isn't it?" I chuckled lightly. She was right, I wished I was somewhere far away from my home as well, and now that I am… I kind of wish to go home. But, I've got to admit, I do like it here.

I grinned and slowly turned faced Nicole again. I crawled over to her, making her give me a suspicious look. "Hey, Nicole you know what we haven't done since we were 8?" I asked her. And slowly, without her noticing I grabbed a pillow…

"What?"

And then I threw it at her, knocking her off the bed with a loud thump.

"That!"

"Oh you bitch!" And then Nicole grabbed a pillow and threw it at me and soon we were having a pillow fight!

* * *

**_(-Anna-)_**

Stephanie and I jumped when we heard a loud thump coming from Nicole and Erika's room. And then some yelling along with it. We both glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Well," I started and climbed off the comfy bed. "It's time to go get the others. We'll be meeting up with Ashe, Balthier and all the others in just a few minutes. Don't wanna miss it." I said to Stephanie.

"Huh? I don't exactly remember this part…" Stephanie said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Stephanie's hand.

"C'mon," I muttered and grabbed my staff- that I loved to beat the hell out of people with- along the way.

First, we walked into Conway and Daniel's room. Fantasy was with them. They each were playing a card game, but stopped when they saw us.

"What the hell do you two want now?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

"Can't you be a bit nicer, Daniel?" Fantasy sighed.

"Hell no,"

I rolled my eyes again. "Hurry up and grab your damn stuff. We've got to hurry or the idiots we've been traveling with might decide to leave us behind. They don't seem very fond of us, but too damn bad!" I stated.

"Is it that time already?" Conway mumbled aloud.

"Yes, now hurry the hell up!"

The boys stood from their seats around the table and grabbed their weapons or whatever the fuck they had with them at the time. And soon we headed to Nicole and Erika's room. Fantasy jumped up and down in excitement, saying he was able to see his Master- Nicole- again. What the hell is wrong with this kid? Uh, anyway, Daniel opened the door and stumbled back with a pillow crushing his face.

What the fuck?

* * *

**_(-Erika-)_**

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there!" I said to Daniel who had opened the door when I had thrown the pillow at Nicole, who had dodged, and which caused the whole situation. Then, Nicole and I busted up laughing.

I heard Daniel heavily sigh, and say: "You guys lets head to the Strahl, this is the part were Ashe goes to retrieve the Dawn Shard."

Nicole and I looked at each other and then at Daniel, and then back at each other before frowning. Damn, we had to leave already? Well… At least we were able to bath. Those were my thoughts then.

Nicole and I helped each other off the ground and followed the others out of the room. Along the way we followed mostly Conway and Daniel.

After making a couple of wrong turns we were finally able to make it to where the Strahl was parked in Bhujerba. The door to it was open, telling us that Vaan and Ashe were already most likely in there. The seven of us quietly snuck onto the airship and stopped when we heard Ashe and Vaan talking.

"We made it in time." Conway whispered.

"We all did…" A voice said from behind. Ashe gasped and looked at us, and while she and Vaan looked at us, Balthier, Basch, Fran and Penelo came walking past us into the small control room.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Balthier said in a voice box, making it sound exactly like Ashe's voice!

"When the hell did he get that voice box?" I heard Conway question.

"Don't question the awesomeness of the voice box… thingy!" I said sternly, pointing my finger at Conway. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mister!"

"WHOA!! Can I try that Balthier?" Nicole asked shyly and fiddled with her fingers. Balthier grinned at Nicole and handed it over to her. Nicole smiled happily and held the voice box up to her mouth.

"Muhahahahaha! I WILL HAVE WORLD DOMANTION!!!" Nicole yelled Daniel's voice. Daniel stared at Nicole weirdly and then took a step back.

"Hey I want to try." I said and grabbed the voice box out of Nicole's hands.

"I am a gay man and my name is Conway." I said in Conway's voice. That's when Conway snatched it away from me.

"I am a pretty pink princess named Erika!" Conway said in my voice. I twitched.

"I AM NO FRICKEN PRETTY PINK PRINCESS I AM A BLACK DEMON!!" I yelled at him. Nicole then snatched the voice box and handed it to Balthier. Balthier took the voice box, and then faced Ashe with his arms now crossed.

"Anyway, I am leaving you with the Marquis." Balthier said to Ashe. She stood up.

"You can't!"

"You have to trust me; you're better off staying here." Balthier said to her.

"Suppose that you kidnapped me!" Ashe said to Balthier. "You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me…is that a lot to ask of you?"

"What do you have that I would want?" Balthier asked,

"The Dynast-king's treasure! And the ancient tablets of the Legend!" Ashe interrupted my dreaming. I then heard "Legend" and "Ancient tablets"…what was this all about, I wondered. "His riches lay in his tomb…" Balthier looked extremely pleased.

"King Raithwall, you say?" Balthier grinned.

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense. It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head." Basch spoke to Balthier,

"But kidnapping royalty is a serious offense to the law." Basch stated. "It will not do much to lower the bounty on your head, you know."

"But I wonder how much your head is worth." Balthier pointed out. Basch seemed to agree.

"I'm coming too!" Penelo suddenly exclaimed behind Basch, Fran following behind her. This seemed to worry Vaan. She gave him a worried look. "You're not leaving me here." She stated. He sighed.

"You're right." He said.

"Hey were coming too!" Conway said in a cheery voice.

"You can't leave us here either it's our destiny to help you." Nicole started as Fantasy climb on her shoulder and she looked to us then back to everyone else and we all smiled. "As Fantasy Gamers,"

"Then it is settled," Fran said. "We should leave before the Marquis figures out that she's missing…like proper kidnappers."

I smiled, and said: "All right, lets go then!

Everyone got buckled up in their seats as the Strahl took off five minutes later. We zoomed out of Bhujerba to retrieve the Dawn Shard

* * *

Lily: WHERE ARE THE MONKEYS!!?

Fantasy: Please calm down Master.

Lily: NEVER!!! -_Then, Lily runs off…but sadly she runs into a pole- _WHO PUT THAT POLE THERE!!!?

Erika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAT WAS GREAT! HAHAHAHA!!

Anna: They had too much sugar

Conway: What do we do know?

Tyler: We party!

Moonlight Enchantress: But I think we should hide the sugar from Nicole and Erika…

Stephanie: Good idea, Moonlight Enchantress.

Quelara: We should we hide it though?

Masamune Master: Somewhere they will never look…but where…

AnimeFreak81296: Under Nicole's bed!

Quelara: Why under her bed?

AnimeFreak81296: Trust me I have known her for years she is afraid to look under her bed.

Moonlight Enchantress: Why?

AnimeFreak81296: She hasn't cleaned it out in a while and stuff starts to form under there and then its becomes alive and hisses and growls at them.

Everyone: O.o

Daniel: Perfect go hide it there

-Everyone minus Fantasy, Lily and Erika go and hides the sugar-

Fantasy: Ok, we are done for the day so please review!

Everyone: BYE!!!


	14. A Big Ass Bird Attack

Lily: OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE!! THE NEW UPDATE THING FOR ONE OF MY FAVORITE GAMES_ "World of Warcraft"_ JUST CAME OUT AND WE GOT IT!! _"Wrath of the Lich King!"_ SO I HAVE BEEN DISTRACTED BY IT!!!! THE DEATH KNIGHTS ARE AWESOME!! SO FOR NOW I AM HOOKED BUT WILL GET BORED OF IT LATER ON SOMETIMES IN TWO MONTHS!!!

Erika _-is playing World of Warcraft-_: RUN AWAY FROM THE ZOMBIES!!!

Anna: The zombies are after you again?

Erika: Maybe…

Conway: Use your sword…

Erika: But there is hundreds after me! I'm only an lvl 59

Conway: There are only 5 after you…

Erika: Well there were more a minute ago…

Fantasy: We would all like to thank, **Moonlight Enchantress, Tyler, Miharu Fujiwara, AnimeFreak81296 and the true elec **for reviewing. THANKS EVERYONE!!

Disclaimer: We do not own _FFXII_ or any of its characters! And we don't own _"World of Warcraft"_ either…

* * *

**_(Anna's P.O.V)_**

We all landed sometime in the morning, I don't know what time it was, but oh well. It was a nice rid, expect Erika was all hyper and she and Conway were fighting most of the way. Nicole, Stephanie and Daniel watched amused while I kept trying to break up the fight. I swear sometimes they act like an old married couple! Huh… If Erika heard me say that out loud she would try to kill me. Uhm, anyway, we landed somewhere in the Dalmasca Westersand. I stretched out and left the Strahl into the desert sands of the Sandsea, watching it turn invisible. Penelo, Vaan, and I all stared in astonishment at what the technology did.

"This comes in handy often?" Ashe asked Balthier.

"It is tough being popular, you know. Won't want anyone dropping in." Balthier stated. Ashe nodded.

"We go across the Sandsea…to the Valley of the Dead. And to King Raithwall's Tomb below." Ashe pointed to a distance.

"That will be as far as she goes." Balthier started pointing to his invisible ship, "We'll be in Jagd from here onwards."

"Across the Sandsea, to the valley of the dead…and to King Raithwall's tomb below…" Ashe said.

"YAY!!! LET'S GO FIND SOME TREASURE COME ON COLEYMAE!!!" I heard Stephi yell happily before dragging Nicole away, with Fantasy clinging onto her back.

"OI! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I ONLY GET TO DRAG HER AND USE HER NICKNAME!!" I heard Erika yell before she chased after them. Conway, Daniel and I laughed and followed after them.

"Well at least we thought to bring some entertainment…" I heard Balthier say, before he, Fran, Ashe, Vaan, Penelo and Basch followed after all of us.

We continued walking until we stopped in this big area full of sand and rusty looking buildings. I recognized this place…the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. Vaan walked up and picked up some sand, letting it slowly out of his palm.

"How far is Raithwall's tomb?" Penelo asked Basch.

"It is far to the west. We must first cross the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea…and then the Nam-Yensa Sandsea," Basch said. "This area of desert is larger than Dalmasca itself. If you get tired, we stop and take a rest.

"So thirsty," I whined just a moment later.

"Drink your saliva!" Erika snapped at me. I turned and gave Erika an evil glare. She gave me one back, too.

"Oh and your not!?" I snapped back.

"Cut it you two!" Vaan snapped next.

"Shut it gay boy!" Erika and I coursed.

"I knew it! I knew Vaan was gay all along!" Nicole chimed in.

I laughed and shook my head. Everyone else sighed and sweat dropped at my friends and I. Vaan didn't seem to happy being called gay, but I didn't care. After that, we all continued on walking through the hot… Hot… Hot sun! I felt like I was gonna get a sunburn from doing all this walking with the sun hitting me. Damn… I'm going to kick Coley's ass!

"Why does it feel like I'm about to get my ass kicked?" I blinked my hazel eyes and turned towards Nicole who was walking next to Penelo.

Penelo shrugged, and then so did Nicole a minute later. I shrugged to myself as well and figured maybe I was just giving off some strange killing vibe.

We all soon headed up a bunch of metal stairs into series of rusty little buildings. The winds were pretty gentle, so sand didn't get into my eyes that much.

"So, did Dalmascans build this construction site?" Vaan asked Basch.

"No. Rozarrians." Basch stated. Rozarria was one of the two kingdoms in Ivalice caught up in a major war, putting the small Dalmasca in it as well. Well, from what I remember at least. "Their Empire lies farther to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their tracks. Dalmasca…Nabradia…Landis…"

"'Tis the small craft's fate: To watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds." A familiar voice came behind us. We all turned around and saw Vossler!

I squealed and practically jumped up and down. Vossler was back! Vossler was back, baby! Hellz yeah! Maybe this time I'll strike up a conversation with him. Yes! I'll do it! Woohoo!

"Anna… Are you all right?" I heard Fantasy ask me and tugged on my hand. I blinked and looked down at the small boy, then smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just happy, that's all!" I replied.

"Uh, right," Fantasy nodded his head and went along with what I said. I then for some odd reason got a feeling that Fantasy didn't like us all that much… Damn little kid. So mean.

"Why are you here, Vossler?" Basch asked his good friend.

"Imagine my surprise…I find you, the princess, and then I see an airship in the sky." Vossler said.

"Yuppers that was us!" I said aloud, gaining some unwanted attention from the others. But lots of attention from Vossler. Then, he turned away and faced Basch again.

"I thought you above consorting with sky pirates." He said.

"Balthier is a man of worthy of our trust. And it was Lady Ashe's decision." Basch said, defending Balthier. "I am content to lend my arm. As I could not when Rasler died, when her throne was taken. Never again. I will defend her this time."

"I understand." Vossler started to walk ahead of the group as we all followed him. After about five minutes of walking, Fran stopped dead in her tracks.

"We better get moving quickly." She said.

"Let me take a guess: sandstorm?" Balthier guessed.

"No. Far worse." Fran said, pointing out to a distance of the Sandsea. We then saw small, cloaked, midget-like creatures on swim-like creatures, swimming through the sands like dolphins in an ocean.

"We leave at once! This is Urutan-Yensa territory…and they really are unfond of visitors." Balthier said, running towards the nearest exit of the construction site we were traveling through. We all escaped unharmed, but the Urtan-Yensa still surrounded some areas, so we were forced to fight them, but they actually weren't that hard.

"What are those?" I heard Erika asked going up to a bush with some type of berries on it.

"Don't eat them unless you know they are not poisonous…" Daniel warned her.

"I think we should let her eat one." Conway whispered to me.

"I'm going to take some of these with me, anyways." Erika said grabbing a whole bunch of the berries and stuck them in her sweatshirt pockets.

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Its food and I am starting to get hungry so there!" Erika said and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Those are Eskir Berries. They will help you fight Garuda in the upcoming fight." Fantasy explained. "Erika is right to keep them with her, but I wouldn't eat them. They taste quite horrible." I turned and faced Erika and ended up sweat dropping. She stopped her hand in mid air. Her hand was holding one of the Eskir Berries. Erika then slowly put the berry back into her pocket with all the others and whistled like nothing was about to happen.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to everyone else as we traveled through the Nam-Yensa, which was even shorter than the Ogir-Yensa's traveling. We then went through a small tunnel and came out into the sunlight…the entrance to Raithwall's Tomb. Before anyone took a step further, a shade hovered over everyone and we all looked up…oh snap…big mad birdie. It cawed in fury as it swooped down…straight to me, of course. I ducked down as it barely missed me. I stood up again and ran over to hide behind a pillar.

"HOLY SHIT, I FORGOT THAT HE WAS SO HUGE!!" Erika yelled and then ran behind Nicole.

"What the hell!? Don't use me as a shield!" Nicole scolded Erika.

"I have used you as a shield since the first day we met; I thought you were used to that already…" Erika said.

"We apparently not," Nicole replied. A big shadow hovered over me. I looked up and saw Garuda. My eyes widened as Garuda swooped down and picked me up.

"HOLY CRAP SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I struggled to get free, but then I stopped when I realized I was far from the ground, and did not want to die yet.

"GARUDA GOTS ANNA!!!" Erika yelled.

"REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW!!" I sarcastically yelled at her.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Stephanie yelled next.

"What the hell is with all the yelling?" Dan asked. We all just ignored him from the on.

"ERIKA, THROW A DAMN BERRY AT IT!!" Conway yelled.

Erika took a berry out of her pocket and threw it at Garuda, hitting its foot. I was dropped…the one thing I wonder is HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO LIVE WHEN I HIT THE GROUND!? I screamed and yelled for someone to catch me or else I would haunt them all. As I came closer to the ground I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come… The thing is it never did, instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes and looked up at my savior, it was Vossler! I blushed and smiled at him. He put me down on my feet gently and I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh my god, Anna, you scared the hell out of me!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Blame the bird." I said. Once again a shadow came over all of us and I hoped it wouldn't grab me again… But instead I felt weight go off of me.

"What the hell!?" shouted Conway when he saw his little sister being held by Garuda. And that's when I also realized… Garuda grabbed Erika too.

"DAMN IT!" Erika cursed. "GET US DOWN FROM HERE!!"

"I DO NOT DO GOOD WITH HEIGHTS PEOPLE!" Nicole yelled next.

"ERIKA, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BERRIES!?" Stephanie asked.

"UHM… I DON'T KNOW I FORGOT!!" Erika replied.

"How the hell did you forget?!?!" Nicole asked Erika.

"I thought we discussed this yesterday!!!" Erika exclaimed.

"We're all doomed!" I said and bowed my head ashamed. And then I watched as my two friends struggled with the bird and my other four friends looking for the berries. What have we gotten into this time?

* * *

Lily: Woohoo… End of this very short chapter, sowwy!

Anna: No you're not!

Lily: You're right… I'm not :D

Everyone: Review! Bye!


	15. A Big Ass Bird Attack, Part 2

Lily: Hi everyone. Erika, Anna, Daniel and Stephanie are grounded, but they forced me to put another chapter up, ok Erika did, her parents weren't home and called me while they were gone and threatened me to do it so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own_ FFXII _or any of its characters my friends and I own ourselves and I own Fantasy.

Lily: Oh and I would like to thank **Moonlight Enchantress, Tyler, AnimeFreak81296 and the true elec** for reviewing. THANKS!!

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, while I struggled to get free from Garuda's grip.

"Hold it in!" I heard Erika shout from right next to me.

"I'll try!" I shouted back.

Erika rolled her eyes and looked down to the ground where our friends were still serching around for the damn berries. "DID YOU GUYS FIND THOOSE DAMN BERRIES YET!!?" She asked.

"UH NO!!" Stephanie replied.

"Wait one damn minute…" I started. "Didn't you stick them in your pocket?" I asked and pointed to her jacket pocket.

"They fell out when I was picked up." Erika said.

"…I hate you…"

"Love you too, Coley."

"Ugh," I groaned. I so did not want to be bird food, but it looks like I will be, along with Erika, if my damn idiotic friends did not find those damn berries soon. If Erika and I somehow do survive this whole entire thing… I'm going to kill her.

"What the hell are Vaan and the others doing?!" I heard Erika angrily mutter.

"I don't know," I said. "Why don't you look!"

"Fine, I will, dammit!"

…

…

…

…

…

It was five minutes later and drool started to come out of the corner of my mouth. I had been so bored. Garuda didn't move, it was like… Taunting the others as they continued to search for the berries and yelled some random insults at Garuda. Damn bird.

"Vaan and the others are fighting some stupid fiends that just somehow randomly appeared while Garuda appeared." Erika finally said after five whole minutes of silence… Kind of.

"It took you that damn long to say that?!"

"I got distracted by something shiny, dammit!!"

"…I hate you…"

"And like I said before: Love you too, Coley."

"Go to hell!"

"Right now I'm in hell!"

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed and trashed around. "I want down from here!!!!"

"Hey Nicole, talk to Garuda." Erika suddenly spoke.

"Why?"

"Maybe if you talk to Garuda it will let us down." I just gave her a blank and dull look.

"Did Garuda knock your brains out or something?"

"No… I am just coming up with ideas."

"Well why don't you talk to him?"

"Didn't think of that, okay, I will." Erika said. I sighed and watched as Erika looked up at Garuda. "Oi! Mr. Birdy do you think you will let us down?" I just laughed at her as she got no response. "Oi! Mr. Birdy I am talking to you!!" She shouted at it. I just laughed even harder. "DAMN IT! DO NOT IGNORE ME MR. BIRDY!!!" She screamed at it. I only continued to laugh and laugh. Finally, Erika gave up and crossed her arms. "What a bitchy bird…" She then muttered.

"I FOUND ONE!!!"

Yelled Conway, who held the one of the berries in his hand. I shouted a 'Woohoo' and clapped my hands.

"CONWAY YOU ARE MY FAVORITE BROTHER!!!" I yelled with an oh so happy voice.

"I THOUGHT DAVID WAS!!!"

"WELL NOW HE ISN'T!!!"

"THROW THE DAMN BERRY, JACKASS!!!" Erika yelled next. Conway nodded his head and threw the berry up. The sad part was it didn't make it. The berry went back down and Daniel caught it. He threw it up and it hit Garuda's foot. THAT WAS HOLDING ME!!! But on the bright side, he had at least hit the damn bird….

"This is so not going to be good…" I said to myself as I felt his claw release his grip. And soon I was falling and falling. Further and further. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would hopefully make it out alive. Chances were… Not so good.

"Ah, Master, I'm coming!!" Fantasy shouted as he ran under Garuda. He lifted his staff up in the air and made it glow a green color, he jumped onto his staff and flew up into the air. He grabbed me by my hand and was able to pull me up very easily. Soon, I was in front of him sitting on his staff and holding onto his coat.

"Hello Master and Erika." Fantasy greeted us and our jaws dropped.

"You can fly!?" Erika shouted from up above. Haha… Up above. Uh, anyway, Erika was in complete shock. As so was I. I didn't know the kid could fly on his staff!

"Sorry, forgot to mention. I am able to fly is I put a certain spell on my staff. It can be very useful in situations like this one." Fantasy stated calmly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS EARLIER!!!?" Erika asked him.

"I forgot, sorry." Fantasy replied sweetly. Then, Fantasy started to go lower and lower until we reached the ground. I jumped off the staff and ran up to Stephanie and gave her a big hug.

"I'm alive! I can't believe it!" I cried in joy. "I get to live~!!

"Nicole…" Stephanie breathed. "You're… Choking me…"

I blinked and released my grip. Stephanie fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Whoops…" I mumbled and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!?" Erika shouted as she waved her arms around.

"I didn't think about that part…" Fantasy said.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT GET ME DOWN DAMN IT!!" Erika yelled again. "DAMN YOU PEOPLE I DON'T WANT TO DIE I WANT TO SEE MORE HOT BOYS BEFORE I DIE!!!"

"Where did that come from?" Stephi asked,

"That was Erika's hormonal self. What do hormones do to people these days?" I sighed.

"That reminds me of a time we were at school…" Stephanie said as she thought of the time we were at school.

* * *

**_(-Flash back-)_**

T_hey were all sitting at a little table. Having the most interesting conversation… Erika was talking about boys._

_"Is there anything you think about besides a boy?" Nicole asked Erika._

_"Huh? Oh, sorry what did you say? I was thinking of boys…?" Erika replied._

_"How was that creature ever born again?" Conway said next._

_Erika smiled. "Oh you know when a mommy and daddy get very happy they tend to-."_

_"NO THAT'S ENOUGH!! We already know the story," Anna interrupted._

_"Then why did you ask?" Erika questioned, raising an eye brow._

_"What do Genes do to people these days?" Nicole questioned herself and face-palmed._

_"Well…they keep people from seeing their underwear…" Everyone just shook their head at Erika's last comment._

* * *

**_(-End of Flashback-)_**

"What the hell was with the flashback?" Conway asked,

"Just seemed like the right moment…" Stephanie replied with a shrug.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! A GIRL WITH BLACK HAIR IS PROBABLY GOING TO DIE IF SOMEONE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING SOON!!!" Erika yelled gaining our attention.

"Oh, I forgot about her…" Anna said.

"So how are we going to get her down?" Conway asked.

"Did you throw the Eskir berries?" I asked.

"Nope. We've only found one so far, and that's what got you down. Of course, we could just have Fantasy go back up and grab Erika." Stephanie suggested.

"Uhm, that won't be possibly unless you find an Eskir berry and throw it at Garuda's other foot, releasing Erika. Only then can I grab her." Fantasy spoke.

"Oh…"

"Hey, I think I found what we were lookin' for." Daniel suddenly said aloud as he held my hat in his hands. Holy shit… I forgot I even had that hat. Hm… Hey, look! The Eskir berries are in my hat!

"All right!" Anna exclaimed. "Let's get to killing this bird."

"What's going on over here…?" We all turned around to face the owner of the voice: Vaan. Even the others were standing behind him. But, Vaan and the others paid no attention to us as they all stared up at the giant bird that held Erika.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, we've been like, fighting this thing for a while now. But none of you seemed to have heard any of the damn yelling because you all were so busy dealing with smaller fiends. Bastards!" Anna shouted.

"Well, we can help you now, right?" Penelo said.

"Fine, fine, help us now…" Anna said and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Will do." Balthier grinned, grabbed his gun, aimed it at Garuda and shot its foot. The one that had been holding Erika.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Erika screamed as she was released by Garuda. "HOLY SHIT~!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!"

"Finally!" Fantasy exclaimed. Fantasy threw his staff into the air and shot the same green light at it. As the staff started to come back down, he jumped on it and flew towards where Erika was falling. Only… To sadly miss her hand.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, FANTASY!!" She screamed. Fantasy gasped and rushed down on his staff, but Erika's falling speed was way to fast for his magic flying staff. I gasped and could only stare at my best friend who was about to hit the ground. I couldn't move, I was frozen in my spot by fear. I felt tears swell up, but I didn't let them fall. Then, I waited for a splat… But it never came. I blinked and became unfrozen. Basch had caught Erika! But both were now on the sandy ground. I smiled and rushed over. I dropped to my knees and hugged my best friend.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" I said.

"Yeah… Now get off!" Erika shoved me off of her, but I could see a small smile. I smiled at Erika and wiped a tear that started to run down my cheek. Next, I wanted to be the one to save her…

"Guess we didn't need these berries after all." I heard Stephanie say.

"Not true. I can finish off Garuda now. Please, may I take one?" Fantasy asked. Stephanie nodded her head slowly and watched as Fantasy grabbed a berry from my hat. Then I watched as the berry began to glow green and Fantasy threw the berry at Garuda. It made it towards it head and then suddenly a large explosion went off. And when the smoke cleared from the sky, Garuda was no where to be seen. "See, he is gone, and we may continue." Fantasy then said. Everyone and I stared at Fantasy in astonishment. His power was just so… Awesome!

"Lady Ashe, will you please lead the way." Fantasy said, gaining Ashe's full attention. Ashe blinked and shook her head before nodding and walking up some stairs. I helped Erika and Basch up from the ground and followed them. I also picked up Fantasy along the way and gave him a piggy back ride like he wanted.

"Why can't he do that more often?" I heard Erika ask Conway in a loud whisper.

"Because your ugliness makes him cower," Conway retorted.

"OH YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Erika yelled and then ------ ********THIS SCENE MIGHT BE TOO VIOLENT FOR ALL YOU REVIEWERS, SO WE WILL SKIP TO WHEN IT IS ALL OVER!!!*******

After the violent scene…

Conway was on the ground with swirls in his eyes and Erika dusted her hands off satisfied at what she did.

"She's scares me." Penelo whimpered and grabbed onto Vaan's arm, slowly hiding behind him.

"Try living with her for five months." I said.

"You lived with her?" Vaan asked me.

"Yeah, well she had to stay with my family and me for five months, for a… Certain reason," My voice began to fade, and the two took that as a hint that I didn't feel like saying anymore.

"I didn't know Conway was a pregnant dog…" Stephanie said. We all turned to face her with very confused looks. "She called Conway a bitch, so if he is a bitch then isn't he a pregnant dog?" Stephanie asked us.

"I don't know let me ask him." Erika said. Erika, who actually was now dragging Conway's body up the stairs, stopped and slapped him a couple of times. Didn't work. So she bent down to his ear. "Oi! Gay boy wake up!"

"Huh? What the heck happened?" Conway asked as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Conway are you pregnant?" Erika questioned.

"Huh? What! No!" Conway replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

Yes!!"

"Are you positive?"

"YES!!"

"So you're pregnant?"

"YES!!!" We all laughed at them as Conway figured out what he said and gave Erika a death glare.

"Okay Erika, I think you had enough fun messin' with Conway." Anna said as her laughter died down.

"Fine, but it was fun." Erika grinned.

Soon, we were at the top of the steps and Ashe stopped mid-way, turning to us. "Are we all ready?" Ashe asked us and we all nodded our heads. She was the one to activate the switch. We all disappeared and went below into the dark. We stopped in a room full of torches and a long hallway was lit up to a large door.

* * *

Lily: Ok it is going to stop right there! I tired to make it funny but I might have failed at that, but the next chapter was be hilarious I promise…or at least I'll try anyway please review.

Fantasy and Lily: Bye!!


	16. Esper Fight: Belias

Lily: OMG! EVERYONE IS UNGROUNDED, I AM SO HAPPY!!!

Erika: OMG! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A WHILE!!! -Erika tackles Lily in a hug-

Anna: You two are so weird! It is scary…

Stephanie: I AM FREE!!!!!!!!

Conway: Oh gods kill me now.

Daniel: Don't ask if you really don't want to die.

Everyone: O_O

Lily: Anyway, we would like to thank: **Moonlight Enchantress, Syrena Li, Tyler **_(It was an honor to use your idea)_**, the true elec and AnimeFreak81296 **for reviewing!!!

Stephanie: Please enjoy chapter 16

* * *

**_(Stephanie's P.O.V)_**

"What was that?" Vaan asked pointing at the device thingy.

"A contraption you'd find in all but the most Rudimentary Ancient Ruin. Once touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finer points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a sky pirate now?" Balthier explained.

We started to head down to the hallway…when we felt rumbling behind us. We all turned around and saw dust and stone fly in all sorts of different directions…and a Demon Wall ready to crush us against the wall.

"HOLY CRAP THE WALL IS ALIVE AND IT WANTS TO EAT ME!!" Erika yelled, waving her arms around like maniac.

"I don't think it would want to eat you. You're too foul." Conway said with a smirk.

"Conway, right now I am paranoid about the alive wall. So I will kill you later." Erika replied calmly.

"Yeah, I call that paranoid." Nicole muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Fight or run, we better decide fast!" Vaan said. They all got out their weapons and my friends and I did they same. Erika just looked at us like we were all crazy.

"What the fuck! You guys are going to fight the wall?!" She shouted at us. We all glanced at one another and then back at her, nodding our heads.

"Okay…then I'm going to fight it too." She said, readying her fits. We all sweat dropped. Boy she is weird.

"Yes, your fists are going to work wonders." Anna said sarcastically.

"Oi, I have no weapon and plus I have been in many fights with my fists!" Erika shouted defending her fists.

"Yeah school fights!!" I shouted.

"IT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!!" Erika yelled at me.

"NO IT'S NOT!!!! THOSE WERE REGULARS KIDS NOT DEMON THINGS!!" Nicole yelled as she hit the demon wall with a lighting attack.

"Wait those people weren't demons?" Erika asked as she hit the demon wall, with her fist. We all sweat dropped again when she blew on her fist and held it. I swear…

"Stop fighting and help kill the thing!" Daniel shouted, interrupting my thinking.

"Well if those people weren't demons then the lunch lady is!" Erika shouted as she used ice magick, giving up on her fists. Finally…

"Erika you chose the food, not the lunch lady!" Conway said.

"I do?" She asked, and we all sweat dropped again. What an idiot, I swear she was so stupid at times. I looked at Erika using ice and me using fire. I wonder what would happen when we both used, fire and ice together…hm, let's try it!

"ERIKA, ON THE COUNT OF THREE USE ICE ON THE DEMON WALL!!" I yelled over to her.

"WHY!!?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW JUST DO IT ON THE COUNT OF THREE!!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?!"

"TOO BAD DO IT!!"

"CAN I KICK YOUR ASS LATER?!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"PLEASEEEE?"

"NOOO!!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID NO!!" While we were doing that, out of the corner of my eyes I could see my friends looking back and forth at Erika and I. They all confused and had 'What the hell' faces.

"FINE ON THE COUNT OF THREE RIGHT?!"

"YEESS!!" I yelled back.

"OKAY, WHO IS COUNTING?!"

"ME!"

"OKAY! START THEN!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE! GO ERIKA GO!!" We both used fire and ice on the demon, it seemed to be in pain and that's when air and lighting magick was being used. I looked over and saw Conway and Nicole using magick as well. I looked at Anna and she got into a position, and started to use her Holy magick. I smiled as my friends helped Erika and I.

"That's enough you four, I will finish it." Ashe said as she ran up to us. We all nodded our heads and stopped using Magick. Ashe was doing some sort of spell thingy, and Penelo did the same thing. The spell thingy hit the Demon wall and killed it. Of course we weakened it!

"ALL RIGHT, WE DEFEATED THE DEMON WALL!!" Erika, Nicole and Vaan all yelled.

"You kids are loud." Balthier said. Nicole smiled up at Balthier, who almost- from what I could tell- gave her a small smile back.

"Yes, yes we are. We love to yell." She then said. Balthier grinned.

"My throat hurts." Erika whined.

"That's because of all the yelling you did lately." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"So shall we continue?" Basch asked. We all nodded our heads and continued through the room full of torches.

"Oooooooh, can I touch the pretty fire?" Erika asked as she looked at the torches.

"If you want to burn yourself go right ahead." Nicole said, giving Erika a dull look.

"You are such a pryo maniac…" Conway sighed.

"Stephanie used to be one, but she got over it eventually." Daniel said next.

"Hey look a door!" I heard Penelo shout as she ran up to a large door. We all ran up to her and looked at the door.

"Okay, so if something evil is in it, I say we send Erika to open the door first!" Conway said and pointed to Erika with a grin.

"Why me?" Erika questioned.

"Because you are annoying as hell and hopefully the evil thing will kill you." Conway answered. From behind me, Nicole took off her shoe and move forward, smacking her brother with it and then placing it back on her foot.

"Conway, you are such a jackass. Erika is our friend be nice!" She said.

"I'll open the door." Vossler offered, ignoring all of us.

"Be careful, Vossler." Anna said with dreamy eyes. I rolled mine and giggled at her. She was so funny when it came to Vossler. Vossler nodded his head and opened the door. We all went inside, nothing appeared yet, but it was really dark and it was hard to see anything.

"I can't see." Nicole stated.

"Well neither can I." Erika said. We all heard a rumbling and guess what! Another demon wall appeared! YAYNESS, WE GET TO FIGHT ANOTHER!! Hear the sarcasm? As the demon came it got brighter in the place.

"GOD DAMMIT! I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT ANOTHER ONE!!" Erika yelled pointing her finger at the demon wall that was coming towards us.

"Well, it looks like we have just might have to. Sorry Erika." Nicole gave her a simple shrug, and turned away to face the second Demon Wall.

"Why doesn't Conway just kill it with his ugly looks?" Erika laughed, jabbing her thumb at Conway, who twitched in anger.

"Erika!" He growled.

"Yes, honey bun…cotton candy…milky way…food sounds good right now." Erika said trailing off. Once again, we all sweat dropped and face-palmed.

"The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down!" Fran said, getting out her bow and arrow, aiming it at the demon wall. Ashe, Basch, Vossler and Vaan all brought out their swords. And of course, my friends brought out their weapons too.

"Do we…really have to. I am like really hungry, so do we really have to?" Erika asked Nicole.

"Yes, yes we do." Nicole nodded.

"But I'm hungry!" Erika whined.

"Eat the demon wall when it's dead." Anna said.

"Ew, no it would taste foul." Erika said.

"Just like you?" Conway countered.

"I will remember that later, jackass." Erika said. I laughed loudly at the four.

"I got it!" Daniel exclaimed with a smirk. We all turned and faced him with questioning looks.

"What do you got? Maness?" Erika asked sarcastically.

"I always had that." Daniel said. "Anyways, everyone use their magick on Anna's staff, and then Anna you point you staff at the Demon wall and kill it."

"Are you sure that will work?" Anna asked her brother.

"It did in my head." He shrugged back.

"I say we try it!" I shouted. We all agreed and used our magick on Anna's staff. Her staff soon glowed different colors. She pointed her staff at the Demon wall and all the pretty colors went towards the demon wall hitting it and making it explode.

"Oh my god! It worked!!" Erika and Nicole both shouted in shock. Daniel just grinned and chuckled.

"What did you guys do?" Vaan asked running up to us, with everyone else behind him.

"What's it look like, we killed the demon wall." Nicole said.

"Are you guy's blind?" Erika spoke.

"How did you kill it though?" Ashe asked next.

"Um, we, uh…what did we do again?" Erika asked, turning to face us.

"We used magick and put it on Anna's staff and she pointed it at the Demon wall and killed it." Nicole explained quickly.

"You kids aren't normal." Balthier just had to say it.

"I thought we already explained that…" Conway sighed.

"Well then, no matter now that it's out of the way. Let's continue." And with that said, we all continued to walk up to another big door. Vossler opened it and we all stepped inside, there were a lot of stairs everywhere.

"Incredible." Vossler said amazed. "It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solemn a place."

"Yet without help, you and I are as nothing. Is this not so?" Ashe asked.

Vossler made a grunt sound. The two were in their own little conversation. I was listening, while Erika and Nicole were looking at something with Balthier and Fran. Daniel and Anna were talking about things with, Vaan, Penelo and Basch.

"He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause." Ashe said.

"I do not share your Majesty's trust." Vossler said kind of angrily.

"We will continue this later. Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard." Ashe said to Vossler. "It sleeps, in waiting somewhere deep within."

"How can you be certain?" Vossler asked suddenly.

"I can hear its call." She answered. That was an interesting conversation in real life, when I just played the game I paid attention, but wouldn't really remember it after a while.

We started to walk down some stairs and up some stairs and down some and up some and down some Oh, you get what I mean! You do right? Anyway, we also had to kill some bats or something like them along the way. Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and Balthier killed most of them; sometimes Erika would hit one and kill it. A few times she would say she was their queen and that they had to bow down to her all mighty awesomeness. We came up to another door and this time Ashe opened it. We all walked inside and looked around; it was just a couple of big hall ways.

"This place is cool. I feel like were in a scary movie now!" Nicole said jumping up and down in excitement. Erika was soon doing the same.

"How many of those scary movies have you two watched anyways?" Anna asked them.

"About 100," Erika replied. We all gave the two a disbelieving look. "Do you want me to name them all?" She then asked us.

"How do you remember all those names?" Conway asked in astonishment.

"Because I love scary movies," Erika replied, with Nicole nodding her head, agreeing with her loving scary movies thing.

After that, we all started to walk down the left hallway. Running into a few monsters down here, of course we defeated hem in no time. We kept running down some more hallways. I felt like we were in a maze. I wonder if we were… Well at least we have Fran she is really good at those kinds of things. We kept walking up more stairs and down.

"Oh my gosh…I am so tired." Erika whined.

"Live with it." Nicole said as she continued to walk up some stairs.

"Carry me?" Erika asked Nicole.

"What, no!" Nicole protested.

"Please for your first best friend." Erika begged.

"Ashley and Katie were my first best friends…" Nicole mumbled.

"I am you third, so carry me damn it!" Erika shouted at her. Nicole rolled her eyes as she said:

"Fine but if I fall over, then at least I will have a pillow." Nicole then crouched down and Erika climbed onto her back. "Holy crap, lose some weight would ya?" Nicole muttered as she straightened herself.

"No, now up the stairs, horsy!" Erika said.

"I am not a horse." Nicole argued.

"Well you are now!" Erika argued back. We all sweat dropped at our two friends and headed up the stairs again. Skeleton guys started to come out of the floor, Vaan and the others took care of them. Erika didn't get off of Nicole's back yet…in fact she fell asleep. In just two minutes! She must've been really tired. Well we all are. Ashe went up to this device thingy and we followed. She touched it and it transported us into another part of the place.

In this part of the place we had to fight these blob things. We soon came to another door and Ashe opened it. We all went inside, we were now on this bridge or whatever, and I think we were close to the treasure or whatever. We went over the bridge and up some stairs. Once again we went up to this device thingy and were transported to another part of the place. The place was kind of damp.

"Fog, under ground?" Penelo asked.

"Not fog-mist." Fran corrected.

"You can see the mist? With your eyes?" Penelo questioned.

"Where it is thick enough, you may. The nether runs deep in this place." Fran replied.

"So, is the mist dangerous?" Penelo then asked Fran.

"Yes, but it's also an aid. A dense mist allows the working of powerful magick." Fran answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Penelo said with a nod of her head and a small smile playing across her lips. "Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things. That's for sure."

We continued to walk down some stairs, where we also found some potions and elixirs on our way down. And we also walked back up some stairs too and then down some. Soon we came to the center of the room and there was this robot like thing there.

"Oh great this part," Anna whined. The monster came to life and grabbed this awesome looking axe right next to it.

"I think Erika should wake up now." I heard Nicole say to herself. "Erika wake up!" Nicole shouted, but it didn't work, she was still asleep.

"Throw her on the ground." Conway suggested. Nicole shrugged and released her grip on Erika and let her drop to the ground. We all looked at Erika and she was still asleep.

"Did she die?" Anna asked.

"I hope so." Conway said with a big grin. Nicole walked up to her brother and whacked him with her shoe. "Ow," He then groaned. Nicole rolled her eyes and placed her shoe back on her foot.

"I don't think she is going to wake up." I said, poking her stomach.

"I'll drag her into a corner." Daniel said as he grabbed Erika's legs and started to drag her into a corner.

"HI GUYS!!" Erika yelled all of a sudden, appearing next to us.

In the background you could hear everyone else fighting.

"Wasn't she asleep a second ago?" I asked, giving everyone a puzzled expression.

"That woman is very scary." Conway said fear in his eyes as he looked at Erika.

"Uh, you guys." Anna said trying to get our attention. "Mr. Fiery Man doesn't look too happy." Anna pointed to the 'Mr. Fiery Man' that only turned out to be the esper, Belias. Belias roared loudly and glared at the whole group, even me. Yeah, Anna was right, he didn't look to happy.

"DUDE HE IS ON FIRE!!!! SOMEONE GET A BUCKET OF WATER!!" Erika yelled loudly, pointing her finger at Belias and then hiding behind Nicole.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"We do not know." Conway sighed.

"DUDE SOMEONE GET A HAMMER AND MAKE HIM SHRINK!!" Erika continued her little rant.

"That didn't really make any since." Nicole said.

"Yes it did, he is huge and tall, so we should shrink him." Erika said calmly.

"Mood swings!" Anna said, pointing her finger at Erika.

"Are we going to fight Belias now?" Daniel asked us all, in an irritated tone. We all nodded our heads and prepared to fight.

* * *

Lily: Okay so we're stopping right there. Anyway please review. The next chapter will be up soon so bye!


	17. Esper Fight: Belias, Part 2

Lily: HIYA EVERYONE!!

Erika: WAZ UP, PEOPLES!!

Anna: WHAT UP, EVERYONE!!

Stephanie: WAZ UP MY PEEPS!!

Conway: Yeah, what they said.

Daniel: What is with all that?

Lily: I DO NOT KNOW!!

Erika: WEEEEE~! ROLLAR COASTER RIDE!!

Anna: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Daniel: Anyway, we would like to thank: **Tyler, Moonlight Enchantress, Aura, Syrena Li and the true elec**, for reviewing! Thanks!!

Lily: Oh and I'm going to say this early…HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!! TO THOSE WHO CELERBARTE IT!!!!!!

Erika: WEEEEEEEEEE~!! ROLLAR COSTER RIDE!!!

Anna: I think its time to start the story…

* * *

**_(Nicole's P.O.V)_**

I was in the middle of a battle with Belias. The others were by my side battling him, too. I mainly used magick and dodged-or at least tried- attacks that Belias sent at us. I skidded to a halt and watched as Ashe and Vossler shouted battle cries and stabbed Belies with their swords. Balthier shot his gun from afar, with Fran by his side shooting her arrows. Anna and Stephanie attacked Belias from behind, while everyone else attacked from the front.

I suddenly felt a poke on my shoulder, with a call of my name coming soon after. "Hey Nicole…?" I turned around to face Erika with a puzzled expression.

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't a good time and all…but where is Fantasy?" She asked.

I blinked. "What are you talking about, Fantasy is right...." I looked to my left and then to my right, and did it a couple more times only to see no Fantasy. "OH MY GOD!!! FANTAY IS MISSING!!!" I screamed.

"Gosh dang it! Do you two always start talking during fighting time?" Anna asked, as she stood from the ground and brushed herself off, waving her staff around, making me and Erika having us to duck.

"What are you talking about? Steph, Conway and Daniel are fighting right now." Erika said, pointing to everyone else.

"You guys! Fantasy is MISSING!!!" I butted in.

"Erika, did you eat him?!" Anna asked her ravened haired friend.

"What? No! I am not that sick minded!!" Erika replied. We both gave her a blank look after that.

"Master, I am on your shoulder…" A familiar sounding voice spoke aloud. The three of us blinked our brown/hazel eyes, then slowly, and I mean slowly, looked down at my shoulder where Fantasy sat in a very small from…

"Fantasy is tiny!" Erika pointed out.

"Dammit, Erika!" I snapped, pointing my finger at her. "Did you hit Fantasy with a hammer?!?"

"No! Quit blaming me for things!!" Erika shouted back.

Anna rolled her hazel eyes and walked to my other side, looking down at Fantasy and with a calm voice, she said: "Fantasy why are you small?"

"I was tired of walking…" Fantasy replied with a small shrug.

"Hey can you make me tiny? If ya can then that would be so awesome! I would be like a ghost!" Erika grinned.

Fantasy sweat dropped and scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Uh, sorry no," He said.

"I hate you." Erika muttered, now glaring at him.

Suddenly, a big shadow loomed over Erika. Anna and I stared wide eye as we saw Belias coming up from behind her.

"What is with you two?" Erika asked. Anna, Fantasy and I pointed our fingers above her and she looked.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Erika yelled and Belias grabbed her. "Oh my god! Why me?!"

"Do we really have to save her?" Anna asked.

"Yes, yes we do." I replied.

"I THINK HE IS BURNING MY CLOTHES AND SKIN OFF!!" Erika screamed as she thrashed around. Suddenly, an arrow hit Belias making him fall back slightly and drop Erika. "Damn, did you have to drop me like that?!!" Erika asked as she turned towards Belies, who was taking the arrow out of his arm, then burned it.

We all sweat dropped.

"Wouldn't it be better than staying in his grip?" I asked my friend. Erika whimpered and started to crawl over to me, then clutched onto my leg.

"Dude this is not the time to be clutching on my leg!" I said.

"Shut up and be nice! I think Belias is a pervert!" Erika exclaimed with wide eyes. I sighed and lifted up my leg-she was surprisingly very light at the moment- and I started to shake my leg up and down, back and forth trying to get Erika off my leg.

"DAMN IT GET OFF!!" I yelled at her.

"NEVER!!" She yelled back.

"GO TO HELL!!" I yelled.

"Heaven doesn't want me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over!" Erika replied quite calmly. Scary, right?

"I think you suffer from insanity." I crossed my arms.

"I don't suffer from Insanity...I enjoy every minute of it." Erika said. I got tired of holding my leg up, so I put it down. Erika was still clutching onto it and I sighed.

Fantasy poked my cheek as he said: "You might want to go fight now; everyone is getting kind of tired. The less people fighting Belias, the harder it is." I glanced over at my friends, who were actually struggling with Belias. Unlike how the others and I did when we fought him in the game, but maybe because that was the GAME and not real life.

"How the hell am I supposed to fight when I have this bipolar monkey on my leg?" I questioned Fantasy as I pointed down to Erika who was STILL hanging on my leg.

"I AM NOT A BIPOLAR MONKEY!!" Erika defended herself.

"Erika go do a distraction." Fantasy said suddenly.

Erika shook her head and frowned. "Last time I did that I almost got killed along with Coleymae." Erika said.

"Just do it. Fantasy has a good plan, I bet." I said cutting in. After a moment, Erika jumped off my leg, called me a bitch and ran over and in front of Belias.

"Oi, Belias come to the dark side. We have COOKIES!" Erika said holding up a cookie.

"I don't think he was on the good side in the first place." I muttered, mostly to myself. I watched as Erika started to cuss at Belias for ignoring her. She threw the cookie at his back and it disintegrated on the spot. I face-palmed before looking down at Fantasy, "So Fantasy what is the plan?" I asked him.

"Uhm, I never had one." Fantasy stated.

"I will forgive you this time." I said as I picked up a random rock that was on the floor and threw the rock at Belias, hitting him in the head. He turned his head to me and he looked pissed! "You know what Fantasy? I am starting to think that wasn't a very good idea now." I said quietly. Fantasy nodded. Belias started to make his way over to me, pissed, and I was now shaking because I thought I was going to die.

The next thing I knew I heard a gun shot and then there was about five arrows in Belias, Vaan, Vossler and Basch attacked him with their swords and Belias is soon on the ground.

"So is he dead now?" I asked. I was wrong, he got back up!

"Oh hey I remember this part now!" I shouted. He was kneeling on the ground and then he turned into this symbol like thingy. My friends and I stared at it. It soon disappeared.

"In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until time's end. A Legend of the Nu Mou," Fran spoke up.

"My family tells a story of the Dynast-king and an esper. The story goes that in his youth the Dynast-king defeated a mighty Gigas…for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in Thralldom.' Ashe spoke, before she started to head up some small stairs.

"So, it's been here all this time guarding the treasure." Balthier said.

"Nope, the esper is the Dynast-king's treasure." Dan spoke.

Balthier looked disappointed. "That's you treasure?" Balthier asked, glancing at Ashe.

"In this esper we now command rests power whose is worth is beyond any measure." Ashe said.

"So it could be anyone of us?" Erika asked.

"Yes." Ashe replied.

"So anyone know who it is?" I asked.

They all turned to me.

"What the hell are you people looking at me for?" I asked. They kept looking at me until I twitched.

"Eh! It's Nicole?!" I heard Anna, Steph and Erika shout.

"What is me?" I asked.

"You can control the esper!" Conway exclaimed.

"W-what?" I asked.

"YOU can CONTROL the ESPER!!" Erika said.

"OH HELL NO!!" I yelled.

"Master, it is true." I heard Fantasy say from my shoulder.

"HELL NO!!" I yelled again.

"HELL YES!!" Erika yelled at me.

"So wait you all trust me to use the esper well?" I asked.

Once again I was stared at.

"She's right. Belias choose a wrong person." Daniel concluded.

"At least Erika doesn't have it, think of all the chaos." Anna shuddered.

I sighed and turned towards Ashe with a questioning look. "So is there anyway I can like transfer the esper thingy to someone else?" I asked her.

"No." They all replied, even though I didn't ask all of them. Oh well…

"You all are just mean!" I shouted at them.

"Nicole, when life gives you lemons, make apple juice, then sit back and enjoy while others try to figure out how you did it." Anna said.

"And is that supposed to help or something?" I asked.

"No I just felt like saying that to you."

"We should get going now." Vossler said.

"Alrighty Vossler!" Anna said with hearts in her eyes. We all went up the little stairs that Ashe went up and entered a large chamber. I could still see that Balthier was disappointed at finding the treasure he really wanted and I laughed. Oh! Guess what we saw? The Dawn Shard!

Ashe went up the steps…slowly and went to grab the Dawn Shard, but before she did a ghostly image of her husband Rasler appeared. He started to walk down the steps and Ashe tried to grab his arm, but her hand went right threw. He walked passed everyone, but no one else besides my friends and I and Vaan noticed. Soon he disappeared.

"Poor Ashe," I heard Stephanie mutter.

Ashe now held the Dawn Shard in her hand. We started to head down some stairs and we touched another device thingy. We were transported to another part of the place again. It was the place we first came into. We were walking on sand again now. But as we did something flew above us. Air ships and a few of them and there was also a few little air ships I think. But some of the little ones flew down to us. Now we were being taken to somewhere, isn't that nice?

* * *

Lily: DAMN IT WHY DO I HAVE THE FRICKEN ESPER?!

Daniel: Because none of us wanted it.

Lily: NEITHER DID ME!!

Erika: But you do have it now.

Lily: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS ROBBED MY COMPUTER, WROTE THAT PART THEN GAVE MY COMPUTER BACK TO ME AND THREATENED ME TO NOT GET RIDE OF IT!!!!

Erika: And you point is?

Lily: UGH!!

Anna: On the bright side this was suggested by a reviewer Moonlight Enchantress: To have a pool party! AND ALL OF YOU REVIWERS ARE INVITED AND THE PEOPLE THAT SAVED TO FAVORITE OR ALREATED, BUT DIDN'T REVIEW ARE TOO!!!

Stephanie: YAYNESS PARTY AND A POOL ONE!!!

Conway: Oh, girls in swim suits!

_-Erika hits Conway's head-_

Erika: CONWAY I WILL TIE YOU UP AND LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING A PERVERT!!

Conway: …

Lily: Anyway please review and you know, I will update…oh sorry I don't know when. I have started piano lessons and now I have music homework so, uh and I have some homework I need to catch up on too, so I do not know when, but I will make sure soon okay?

Everyone: BYE!!!!


	18. Vossler's Betrayel and Anna's Sadness!

_-Tyler, the true elec, AnimeFreak81296, playboy-bunny, Moonlight Enchantress, Masamune Master and UnchainedMelody94 are all sitting in a dark room.-_

UnchainedMelody94: Uh, where are we?

Masamune Master: Are we dead?

Tyler: I don't remember dieing O_O

Moonlight Enchantress: Don't worry I don't think were dead.

Playboy-bunny: Then where are we?

The true elec: I'm afraid to know.

AnimeFreak81296: Where is Lily and everyone else?

Tyler: OH MY GOD!! WE'RE ALL DEAD!!

Everyone: _-Sweat drop-_

UnchainedMelody94: Uhm, haven't seen them.

_-Suddenly a bright light breaks in the dark room and they see Lily, Erika, Stephanie, Daniel, Conway, Fantasy and Anna standing on a plat form.-_

Lily: Welcome one and all…

Anna: To…

Stephanie: Hawaii!!

_-Suddenly they all appear in Hawaii on the beach-_

Lily: I changed the pool party to Hawaii; I hope you all don't mind.

Daniel: We have surfboards and everything you need over in the shop…its free…sadly.

Lily: Also-Looks over to her reviewers and sees that they are all gone. Looks over at the beach and sees they are all there-

Erika: OMG THEY JUST IGNORED YOU!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!

Lily: _-Pouts- _Whatever, anyway let's enjoy Hawaii!!

Conway: Does that mean your going to start to the story?

_-Lily stops dramatically as she was making her way over to everyone else- _Lily: Damn! Fine!

Fantasy: Let the story begin!!

* * *

**_(Anna's P.O.V)_**

"Such a tremendous honor to be graced with your presence, Majesty," And then Ghis looked at me and my friends. "And…these young kids as well." Then he looked at Ashe. "You left us with such dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess…I had began to worry that we may given some cause for offense." He said. Erika stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner. I couldn't help but laugh lightly, though.

"Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?" Ashe asked bitterly.

"I want you to give me the Nethicite." Ghis said.

"The Nethicite," Penelo said surprised. From where I was standing I could see her holding it behind her back.

"This is a base of imitation! We seek Raithwall's Legacy…the ancient relics of the Dynast-King: Deifacted Nethicite. Did you not tell Captain Azelas?" Ghis asked. Ashe looked a bit shocked and upset when he asked that.

"Majesty, he speaks of the Dawn Shard. That is the Nethicite." Vossler said.

"Anna." I heard Stephanie call my name.

I nodded my head and said: "I know. I knew this was going to happen sometime." I felt a tear go down. Nicole walked over to me and wiped it. I mouthed a 'Thank you' and she smiled.

"Vossler have you gone mad?!" Basch asked, disappointed.

"If we are to save Dalmasca, we must accept the truth! I will fight this profitless battle no more!" Vossler snapped. Basch growled angrily and turned to the other direction.

"In return for the Dawn Shard the empire will…permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored. Think on it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more then a fair exchange." Ghis spoke.

"And when all this is said and done, your Master will have another pet." Balthier said.

"Lady Ashe, let us take him for the people of Dalmasca. Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads!" Ghis brought out his sword and swung it close to Balthier's neck. "His shall be the first to fall." Ghis said.

"Well at least your sword is to the point." Balthier spoke.

"Ashe." Vaan said. Ashe went up to Ghis and handed him the Dawn Shard. Ghis took it and laughed.

"To think the relics of the Dynast-King were Deifcated Nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself." Ghis said to him self.

"What did you say?" Balthier asked in a low growl.

Ghis didn't turn to look at any of us, he just continued to stare at the Dawn Shard and then he said. "Captain Azelas, take them to Shiva. They should leave to return to Rabanastre soon." We were soon being taken away again. This time we were tied and were put on an airship.

"Ugh, how many times are we gonna get tied up?" Erika whined.

"As many times as they get tied up," Nicole replied, pointing to Vaan and the others.

"Master, I could untie your ropes; they didn't see me since I am on your shoulder and in small form." Fantasy whispered into Nicole's ear.

"That would be great!" Nicole beamed. Fantasy quickly jumped off of Nicole's shoulder and onto her hand. He started to pick-lock them, but he seemed to be having trouble.

"These shackles are really big!" Fantasy whined as he struggled to get the ropes untied.

I heard Nicole sigh and say: "Don't worry Fantasy you tried your best, just rest for now." Fantasy nodded and jumped onto Nicole's should again, lying down and closing his eyes. "I… think he fell asleep." Nicole blinked.

"That fast?" Daniel asked. Nicole nodded her head and sighed again.

"Useless little kid," Erika screeched.

We walked into this huge room and that's when Fran started to freak out.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Fran?" Conway asked

"Your dumbness finally got to her," Erika retorted.

Conway sent a sharp glare in Erika's direction, who then sent him one back, also playfully sticking out her tongue.

"So that's why." Nicole mumbled with a small smirk.

"Erika, Nicole shut up!" Conway hissed.

"Or what?" Erika asked.

"I'll kill you." He threatened.

"I intend to live forever. So far, so good..." Erika said.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh if you could live forever I would want to die right away." She added. Erika looked like she was in shock, but soon got over it.

"Fran are you alright?" I asked going over to her, she didn't look so good.

"Such…heat…the Mist, it's burning!" Fran shouted. Uh oh, the scientists were testing out the power of the Dawn Shard. Not good, especially for Fran. She crouched onto the ground gasping in more and more pain. A guard came up.

"Crap I forgot about this part!" Nicole cursed. I nodded my head, I had also forgotten about this part.

You! Stand!" He shouted at Fran. Then, out of nowhere, he was forcefully thrown back into a wall.

"Hold her down!" Vossler yelled. Everything got quiet…and the only thing heard was Fran's growling. Her long fingernails screeched along the ground into her fists…and her vicious scream broke her shackles and she attacked the guards with her high kicks.

"Uhm…I'd say we should back up now…unless you want to be killed of course." Everyone agreed with Conway and slowly backed away from the scene before them.

"Didn't know that time of the month here can be that deadly." Erika said. We all looked at her like she was dumb and she gave us a confused look "Don't look at me!" She then shouted.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelo asked, getting scared of Fran.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well of being tied up." Balthier said, picking the lock of his shackles, releasing them from his wrists. "I just never knew how much." Balthier came over to my friends and me and freed us from the shackles as well. I rubbed my writs before joining Basch, Ashe and the others.

"I like Fran's idea better. Let's get out of here." Ashe said. We all agreed. We were about to head out of that place, but Vossler jumped in front of us.

"Sky pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" He shouted. Basch soon stood in front of everyone. "Why do this, Basch? This struggle is the future. You must know where it leads!" Vossler continued.

Basch nodded his head and said. "I do. All too well,"

"Anna, if you want you can stay out of this battle." I heard my brother say softly. I nodded my head; I really didn't want to fight Vossler. Daniel gently pushed me behind him. I clutched onto my staff and looked to the ground. I already felt tears threatening to fall. But I held them back. I have to be strong…

"I'll stay here with Anna." I heard Coley say. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

I received a concerned look from Vaan. It looked like he was about to ask me why I looked so sad. Before he even could, I had cut him off. I told him to go defeat Vossler, since now the others were engaging in battle. Vaan looked at me once more before pulling out his sword and charging at Vossler.

"Don't worry, Anna, one day, you're prince will come." Nicole reassured me. I laughed.

"What about yours?" I asked, still lightly laughing.

"Mine? Oh, he just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions." She replied. I laughed again. I looked behind her and a guard was coming up, with his sword ready to strike her.

"Watch out!" I exclaimed. I pushed Nicole to the side and blocked the attack with my staff. He brought his sword down and I lowered my staff. I was about to hit him, but then he got me with the hilt of his sword and knocked me to the ground. I sat up slightly and held onto my stomach. I coughed a few times and tried to get back up, but someone got into front of me. And that someone was Nicole.

"You bastard," Nicole growled. "How dare you hurt my friend!" Nicole charged at the guard with a sword in her hand. Metal against metal… That's how it went. They both kept dodging each attack they sent at each other with ease.

I still sat on the ground, clutching my stomach. It hurt like a bitch. Suddenly I felt something warm trickle down my chin. I wiped it off. Blood? Were the hell did this guy get me?

"AHH!!" Vaan yelled as he was thrown back by Vossler.

"Vaan!" Nicole exclaimed. She stopped herself as she was just about to run. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to leave me. But she wanted to fight, as did I now.

I quickly got up and grabbed hold of my staff. Now that we had one of the guards out, and the others took care of the other, I was going to fight Vossler.

Nicole narrowed her eyes down at me before looking back at Vossler with a glare. "Anna…" She started, but I had cut her off.

"Yes, we both are going too." I said. Nicole nodded. We both ran into the battle field. It was now Vossler against the eleven of us. …Holy crap. We definitely outnumbered the guy.

"Vossler, please--…!" Ashe started to beg.

Vossler pointed her sword at Ashe and bowed his head for a moment, then raised it. He charged straight at Ashe who only stood frozen in her place. Basch blocked Vossler's attack with his own sword. The two started to have some sort of showdown.

I could see both of their mouths moving. Forming words, but I couldn't hear them from the distance. I practically stood far away, trying to not interfere…although, I thought I should. But didn't.

Suddenly, Basch was thrown back and everyone gasped. Vossler started shouting, but my ears made some sort of weird buzzing noise, I wasn't able to hear anything now. I blinked in surprise when I saw some sort of red circle forming under Nicole. I wondered what was going on, when suddenly Belias appeared next to her. Nicole mouthed some words to him, which he actually nodded to. Belias soon went into battle with his master…

I watched as everyone attacked Vossler… My friends were thrown back. Finally, after watching Penelo get stabbed in the arm, I clenched my fists. I lowered down my staff and glanced at the bloody sword across from me. I walked over to it and picked it up. Of course, it was kind of heavy, so I had to place my staff down on the ground and pick it up with both of my hands. My hands were now stained with blood of the fallen guards across the room.

I let out a battle cry and charged at Vossler who looked almost shocked when he saw me. Shocked because he didn't know that I was going to fight him… I could tell he knew I liked him, and probably thought I would have just given up.

But I wasn't going to do that…

I was soon able to hear metal clash against metal. I was surprised I was able to find the strength to fight. I mean…I wasn't strong. I knew that. I had never had a real fight before until now. Most of the time I just shot magick out of my staff and stayed in the back of the group…This was my first time doing something like this.

I watched Vossler with my eyes, trying to find some sort of opening. And I found it. He dodged to the right and left his left side wide open. I wondered if he had noticed it, but shrugged it off as I stabbed him in the side. If half of his armor on that side was broken off, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to push the sword in. Blood came gushing out of Vossler's mouth, but it looked blurry. Blurry, because I was starting to cry.

"Vossler," I cried.

Vossler placed his hand on the sword I had once fought with, as if to pull it out. But he couldn't find the strength to do so. He collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. He looked up at me and then over at Ashe, Basch and all the others.

"Anna!" I heard Nicole scream my name. I couldn't take my eyes off of Vossler. I cried and cried even when I felt Nicole grab my arm. She tugged on my sleeve trying to get me to leave with her. I couldn't. I wanted to stay and watch Vossler die while crying. Suddenly, two strong arms picked me up and threw me over their shoulders. I kicked and screamed while crying all the way. The last thing I saw was Vossler falling to the ground…

"Nooooo!!"

"Anna, calm down!" Daniel said.

"Daniel, shut up! You don't know what she's going through right now!" Nicole exclaimed in anger.

"And you do?"

"I never said that!"

I ignored the two and continued to cry with my hands covering my eyes. I didn't know what to think anymore. Sure, he was a game character or at least someone from the 'past', as Fantasy had said. But…that was killing someone. Not a monster! …What have I done…?

The familiar sound of an air ship killed off the last bit of buzzing sound I had left in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked behind myself. Daniel, Nicole, me and all the others were running into an air ship. Balthier and Fran were once again at the wheel. Daniel placed me down in a seat and sat next to me. Before Nicole or anyone else could take a seat, we took off with a fast speed, causing them all to hold on to whatever they could find. The ship shook because of the explosion in the background.

"Oh my god! This is fun!!!" Erika laughed in excitement as she slid back in forth, once in a while bumping into someone.

"No it's not! It's scary!" Nicole screamed. "Whoa!" She suddenly gasped. Balthier had pulled her down onto his lap. He sunk his chin on top of her head and continued to fly the air ship.

"Hold still," He told her.

I could see Nicole blush as my vision came back to me. I sniffed and wiped away he last bit of my tears. As I placed my hands gently onto my lap, I was rammed into the side. My head pounded in pain when I slid back to the other side. Daniel laughed. And I glared.

"The Mist. It manifests now." Fran said calmly.

"Is that what you call this?!" Vaan shouted. We were soon back to nice, gentle, riding.

"What's that?" Penelo asked. We all looked out the window and saw this little jewel thing float by.

"I think that's the Dawn Shard!" Ashe shockingly said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Balthier asked.

* * *

Lily:_ -Is out in the ocean surfing with her readers- _OMG THIS IS FUN!!!

Erika: _-Is chasing Conway for trying to be a pervert- _GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!!

Conway: _-Running from Erika-_ HELL NO!!

Moonlight Enchantress: _-__Is sitting on the beach watching Erika chase Conway- _Ah, this is the life!

Masamune Master: Yeah!

Daniel: I wish those two would stop.

Anna: That's never going to happen

AnimeFreak81296: CONWAY YOU PERV!!! _-Starts to chase Conway-_

Stephanie: …I'm going swimming.

Moonlight Enchantress: I'll come with you. _–The two leave to go swimming-_

UnchainedMelody94: There are huge waves out there! I'm going to go surfing! _-Then leaves to join Lily-_

Daniel: _-Looks at everyone who is doing stuff-_: Okay…I am going to carve some spears.

Fantasy:_ -Suddenly appears- _I guess I'll end the chapter. All right everyone, enjoy Hawaii and do whatever you want. So please review and the next chapter will be up soon, BYE!!


	19. The ExFantasy Gamers!

Lily: How long has it been since I last updated?

Anna: Too long…

Lily: WAAHHHHH!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVE MANY REASONS FOR ME NOT UPDATING!!!!!

Erika: Yep…but there are too many so don't name them.

Conway: We would like to thank: T**yler, Miharu Fujiwara, Moonlight Enchantress and the true elec**, for reviewing THANKS!!!

Stephanie: Why does it seem the list for thanking people got shorter?

Lily: A lot of people read and don't leave a review. D:

Erika: Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**_(Erika's P.O.V)_**

We finally claimed the Dawn Shard once again…

The Strahl brought us back to Rabanastre. It was a long flight, but it was a fun one too! I love sliding back and forth!! Now we were sitting in some random room, and I was bored out of my mind! Everyone was upset about what happened with Vossler, I was a little too, but he wasn't my favorite character. Also we all should have known this would happen! For some reason I started to feel angry inside. My friends and I knew this would happen and we seen it happen on the game so why be so sad?! I stood up and turned to face my friends.

"All right, you guys and me all knew this was going to happen so what the hell is with the sad faces?!" I angrily asked them. Vaan, Penelo and the others looked over at me and my friends. They watched the scene between us. Nicole and Conway glanced up at me, then looked back down to the ground.

"Erika, seeing it in real life hurts you know." Anna quietly said. I flinched. I could tell Anna was one of the saddest, probably next to Ashe and Basch. Anna did like Vossler…and she was the one who killed him off. I bet that was really hard for her…and yet I was angrily asking them all what the hell are they all sad about. Shit…

"If you all knew that was going to happen then why didn't you stop it from happening?" Ashe asked.

"We wouldn't have been able to do anything…" Nicole replied.

"Wouldn't been able to do anything?!" Ashe clenched her fists as she stood from her spot on one of the crates.

"I am sorry Lady Ashe, but if they do something they will mess the past up." Fantasy said jumping off Nicole's shoulder and returning to his normal size. Did he just fucking wake up?!?!

"Aren't we already messing it up by being here?" I heard Nicole bluntly ask. Ashe was about to shout something, but then Anna stood up.

"Before you say it, think it over. In the mean time I am going for a walk." She stated coldly, before leaving.

"Anna." Stephanie and Nicole called after her. I put my arms in front of them to stop them.

"I'll go with her." I said with a smile. Then I left the random room.

* * *

"Erika…smiled…"

"Erika…is going to comfort Anna…"

"We lost her…"

* * *

I ran up to catch Anna; she didn't get that far away. But gosh that girl can power walk!

"Anna…are you alright?" I placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. I knew she was upset, but I didn't exactly know how to start a conversation with her when she was like this. All sad and depressed.

"No. For some reason I am very upset over it. I mean…I've seen it many times in the game and felt sad then, but seeing happen before my eyes and stabbing him with my own hands…is really scary." Anna whispered. She stared at her hands which still had some blood on them. Even her shirt had a little of blood, probably Vossler's when he spued out blood.

"I think I know how you feel." I said. I turned to look up in the sky, with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Nicole…is my best friend. When I moved to our town…she was the first one to become my friend…a lot of people were kinda scared of me. Nicole was different, she was always smiling and when I was down she would comfort me. If I had to kill her with my own hands I would be just as sad as you…maybe even sadder." I said.

"Oh yeah…you and Nicole were the first to meet…then it was Daniel and me…then Stephanie." Anna said.

"Yup!" I chuckled.

"So, if Nicole moved away what would you do?" Anna asked me.

"I would ask if her dad can adopt me." I replied.

"What if your parents and her dad both said no?"

"I'll clone myself and my parents can have my clone."

"What if Nicole was kidnapped?"

"Then I'd go find the jerk and kill him!"

"What if she wasn't aloud to be your friend anymore?"

"I'd find a way to stay friends with her."

Anna smiled. "So would I."

I smiled back. "Yeah, we all would."

"If I couldn't be your friend anymore, I would find a way to be, Erika." I felt so touched when she said those words. I was really happy. I grabbed both of her hands and lightly laughed.

"Thanks Anna, I would do the same for all of you." Anna gripped onto my hands and laughed along with me. After a few for moments, we finally stared and released each other. "Shall we head back?" I nodded my head and we both started to head back to the random room.

"There you two are!" Nicole exclaimed as she ran over to us. "Anything happen?" Both Anna and I looked and smiled at each other and then back to Nicole.

"Nope, just some talking that's all." Anna replied.

"Come on you guys they are about to start talking." Daniel said. We nodded our heads and headed over to everyone else, to listen to the conversation.

"So it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial Fleet." Basch spoke.

"You sure know your stuff." Balthier said.

"Destructive power and such force--I have seen it once before." Basch stated. He then looked over to Ashe. "Lady Ashe, you know what I speak of."

"Nabudis," Ashe nodded.

"That capital of Old Nabradia---Lord Rasler's fatherland," Basch said. "During the invasion, a division of Imperials entered the city--there was the mighty explosion. Friend or foe died alike. Something was there—one of the Dynast-Kings Relics. The Midlight Shard was in Nabradia."

"More Nethicite. No wonder they invaded." Balthier said.

"That ridiculous war, the trap at the Treaty-Singing—all because Vayne wanted power." Ashe then grabbed the Nethicite and looked down at it. "He must not be allowed to claim the Nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

"Oh? They already do. The Dusk Shard, most likely the Midlight Shard, too. Besides, can't they manufact Nethicite now?" Balthier asked.

"Very well, then the path set before us is clear. We will use the Dawn Shard the fight them!" Ashe announced. "Dalmasca does not forget kindness or ill need done…" Ashe continued as she held the Dawn Shard close to her.

"You even know how to use it?" Vaan asked after a long time of him not talking.

"The Garif may know." Fran spoke up. "The Garif people still live by the old ways. Magicite Lore is a part of their culture, and they may hear it."

"Dangerous it may be, still need great power now." Ashe said.

"Power, power, power," Dan spoke. Everyone turned to look at him. He was rubbing both sides of his nose probably in annoyance or something. "Even though I do like power, I just been thinking that all everyone talks about lately is power, its getting kinda of annoying." He sighed softly.

"We need power. If you don't want to hear it then leave! You seven have been getting in the way, anyway!" Ashe stated in anger. Did we really piss her off by not being able to save and turn Vossler good or something?

"Getting in the way? We are only trying to help…" Steph said. She then nodded her head, clarifying that was what she meant. "Yeah we are trying to help!

"How are you even helping?!" Ashe questioned.

"Hey don't be mad at them they have been helping with a lot of things!" Vaan shouted defending us.

"Sheesh and I thought you were cooler in the game…" I muttered.

"Eh, I see so a problem is happing now is it?" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Basch asked. Suddenly a two figures came out of nowhere like magick. They both were boys. One had bleached blonde hair that was in a tiny pony tail and icy blue eyes, the next one had light brown hair and violet eyes. They both were wearing clothes from our world.

"Who are you guys?" Ashe asked.

"We are the old Fantasy gamers." The brown hair boy spoke.

"Eh! So you guys changed the past before we came??" Nicole questioned them.

"That's right we are Ryan and Trevor. Nice to meet ya," The bleached hair guy said. The bleached hair guy was Ryan and the other guy was Trevor.

"We already know your names since we have been watching you since you guys first came here." Trevor said.

"Stalkers," I accused them.

"Oh, is that Fantasy?" Ryan smirked. I blinked and looked over at Fantasy who stood in front of Nicole protectively while clenching his fists into two tight balls. He glared at Trevor and Ryan with deadly eyes.

"I suggest that you two young boys leave now." Balthier spoke up.

"Oh well then, we will be leaving, but would the new Fantasy Gamers like to join us? Since it seems none of these people want you here." Ryan said with a light smile.

"Tck! Like they would go with you," Fantasy shouted.

Ryan frowned and crossed his arms against his chest. "Hm, fine. Then I guess we will see you guys around." He said before he and Trevor suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"So those were the two that abused their power and turned against people in the past…" Anna mumbled.

"Fantasy, how do you know them?" I heard Nicole ask. Everyone turned their attention to Fantasy.

"Somehow they found a way into this world and changed it and I tried to stop them, but I failed. I only head stories of them... Master X assigned Coraline X to be their guardian while they went through this world first. But she was killed when they faced their first boss. Master X had stuck her in here…without training her at all. I didn't know her either, so I didn't really feel sad when I heard the news… Ryan and Trevor continued on to do what their father wanted them to do in the first place here. Without a guardian…" Fantasy explained thoroughly.

"So why didn't you tell us sooner you knew they were here?!" I asked.

Fantasy looked away. "Sorry, but I didn't think they would actually show themselves. Each of you started to become stronger with each battle you faced. Whether they were small ones or big ones. I could tell that Trevor and Ryan were starting to get scared. They didn't plan on striking immediately nor did they figure you would get stronger. I in fact didn't think you would get any stronger, at first. But I was proved wrong as well. And that's why I showed myself a while back. They must've thought the same way I had…" he said.

"Well, I hope we don't see those two around too much." Conway said aloud.

"I'm sorry." We heard Ashe speak. We all turned our heads to face her as she continued. "That's why you seven are here, to stop what they did. I shouldn't have said for all of you to leave. I'm sorry." My friends and I all blinked. Oh. My. God. She was apologizing to…us!

"You all should say something soon." Balthier said.

"It's okay…" Anna said, still blinking. Well it's not like she never apologized before, but we didn't think she would to us…ever!

"Fantasy," Vaan spoke, walking over to Fantasy. "Can you tell us…what happened, ya know, back then? And why we don't remember or something? It's hard to follow the situation they're going through." He pointed to us.

"Ah…" Fantasy mumbled. "It's kind of hard to explain. But I'll try, if you all don't mind listening to a slightly long story…"

Vaan turned to look at Ashe, who 'technically' seemed to be in charge.

"I would actually like to be able to figure out why these seven and you, Fantasy, are here in the first place as well." Ashe said, taking a step forward.

"Very well then," Fantasy nodded. "Let's see…where to begin. Well first of all…"

* * *

**_(-Flash Back-)_**

"Master X,"

"What is it, Fantasy XII?"

He didn't look once at Fantasy, he was preparing the rest of the preparations that were needed to be done for Fantasy to enter the Final Fantasy realm. Beeping sounds were heard repeatedly as he and his workers rushed around and typed on computers.

"Master X…I've been wondering…why is it that we really need to stop those two? And what's the whole thing about this game being part of the past…? Do those people out there…those other people besides us know about this being the past. I'm confused. You never really, fully explained to me what the whole entire point of this all was." Fantasy hopped onto a small black leather chair next to Master X. Master X stopped typing and looked over at Fantasy.

"I want something. I want the intelligence from back then. No one but us knows about this being the past, it was all erased from everyone's minds. All the weapons, the air ships and anything else that seems like future stuff was destroyed for good, no one can find one single scrap left. I find this past…this world intriguing. I want to know more." Master X explained.

"Didn't Ryan and Trevor gather what you wanted, though? Didn't you get what you wanted? The samples, the knowledge…all that you wanted? And how did this 'past' turn into a video game? I thought no one remembered it." Fantasy questioned more.

"Ryan and Trevor DID gather what I needed, but never gave it to me. They were too angered with me and destroyed every sample, and wouldn't share their knowledge with me. So no, I did not get what I want. And, they even changed the ending. Since they did not win, everyone died. I guess that doesn't matter much…since I can just restart it over again. But it also seems like they changed something about Vaan and all the others…something that I don't know. I would have just of sent you, but I'm afraid you won't be able to exactly help them on your own. So that's why I'm having you bring in the new Fantasy Gamers. You will be their guardian."

Fantasy still didn't understand. Master X wasn't making this all clear to him. He just didn't get it…

The coal colored haired boy rubbed his head and looked off to the side. He wanted more answers, but he knew Master X was giving him the best answers he was able to give the kid.

Fantasy spun the chair around in circles a few times. Master X went back to what he was doing before. Fantasy soon stopped and once again faced Master X as he said:

"But what's the point in traveling with Vaan and the others? All you need is samples and intelligence, right? Can't I just go there on my own, grab some samples, follow them around gather whatever it is you need and then report back to you? It seems so simple that way. Much easier than sending in the Fantasy Gamers,"

Master X only continued to type. He listened to Fantasy thoroughly, but was giving some thought to what he mentioned. It's true, that would be MUCH easier than sending in seven or less or possibly more kids, but then there was Ryan and Trevor. The two who would do anything to stop Master X from succeeding… All because of some ridiculous thing that had happened, well, that's what Master X thought at least. He actually truly believed everything that would happen was going to be complete pointless.

"Trevor and Ryan are much more powerful than you, Fantasy XII. I believe that the new Fantasy Gamers will be strong enough to defeat the two… Do not doubt me."

Fantasy's blood red eyes hardened. "I didn't doubt you. I would never doubt you. I just wanted to make things clear…and I don't like to involve innocent people who are unaware of what will happen. They will have to bloody their hands, of human's blood and monster blood. They will have to face challenges they NEVER faced before. They will go through frightening things… I think it's too cruel for them!" He exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the white lab table.

Master X smirked. "I don't think these children will be like that. They may have to bloody their hands, they may face challenges they have never faced before… But I believe they won't be too terrified. They have each other and they have Vaan and all the others. I believe they may be able to get through this without much of a struggle. All they have in their way is Trevor and Ryan." Master X paused for a moment then he smiled. "But I believe those kids will get the job done. As should you, Fantasy XII."

Fantasy blinked. "Ah…"

* * *

**_(---)_**

Fantasy turned towards everyone else. "And that's the story." He stated.

"Oh wow…" Nicole gasped.

"I'm confused." Erika frowned and scratched the side of her head.

"You're not the only one." Stephanie added.

"So you're saying…" Balthier spoke. "That you eight are here to gather intelligence and samples?"

Fantasy nodded. "Yes, that's the main thing. I still don't completely understand why we must travel with you all…but I'm sure we will eventually figure it out. That's if you all don't mind the eight of us continue to travel along on your journey." Fantasy looked at each of his friends.

"We would use more helping hands along the way." Basch said with a slight smile.

Erika grinned happily.

"And I suppose you all are pretty useful in battle…" Ashe added.

Conway and Stephanie both smiled.

"And it is nice to have some entertainment." Balthier grinned.

Nicole smiled widely.

"Then it's settled." Ashe nodded. "You shall continue coming along with us. But please, I ask of one thing, do not get too distracted from what's very important."

Anna saluted Ashe and laughed. "Don't worry, we won't. Right now we believe that the quest you all are on is the most important right now." She said.

Ashe nodded again before turning towards Fran. "Where do the Garif live, Fran?" She asked the viera.

"They live beyond the Ozmone Plain." Fran responded.

"Not exactly close." Balthier said, looking over at Ashe.

"Compensation—is that what you want?" Ashe asked him.

"Straight to the point, are we? I like that." Balthier smirked. "Compensation you say? How about that ring of yours?" Balthier said, staring at Ashe's engagement ring.

"This? Isn't there something else?" Ashe questioned him, holding her hand which had the engagement ring on it.

"No one is forcing you." Balthier said. At first looking unsure, Ashe slowly slid off the ring and handed it to Balthier who clenched it in his hand, looking somewhat satisfied.

"I'll give it back to you when I find something more valuable." He said.

"What do you mean 'Something more valuable'?" Vaan asked walking up to Balthier, as Ashe walked away.

"Hard to say," Then he looked around and stopped at someone, I couldn't see who though. "I'll know when I find it." He said, and then I saw him look back at Vaan. "What is it that you want Vaan?" Balthier then questioned the blondie.

"Me what am I looking for…" Vaan said to himself. He didn't finish cause then he saw we were all walking out of the random room.

"Of course…Penelo," Stephanie giggled. My friends and I all started to laugh as we left the room. I wonder…how much longer the journey is going to be…well as long as I got my friends I have nothing to worry about!

* * *

Stephanie, Nicole, Anna and Erika: _-A__ll hugging each other sobbing- _SOOO TOUCHING!!!

Conway: Dear lord girls are insane!

Daniel: No just those four.

Stephanie: That was beautiful!

Conway: Erika was weird in this…

Nicole: You have never seen her good side have you?

Conway: I don't even want to see her good side…

Erika: WHAT WAS THAT YOU GAY BOY?!?!?!

Daniel: -_Sweat drop-_

Stephanie: Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!

Everyone: BYE!!!


	20. Let Us Be Random!

Lily: Hiya everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmas! And I also hope you have a good New Year!

Anna: So what are all of your goals for the New Year?

Shorty: Mine is to take over the world this year!!! And be a bit nicer.

Lily: O.O…Anyways mine is too….aw crap, I forgot what it was _–Sweat drop-_

Anna: Forgot already, huh?

Lily: NOPE I REMEMBER!!! Mine is to get better grades this year! Be less antisocial _-As my father says- _and…I forgot the other one….

Conway: Same with me.

Anna: Mine is to be a little less violent to Coley this year

Lily: YAY!!! NO MORE KICKING OR PUNCHING ME AT RANDOM TIMES!!!!

Anna: I said a little less violent.

Lily: D=! Anyway we would like to thank: **the true elec, Mikoto-cat, , Tyler and Moonlight Enchantress**, for reviewing. THANK YOU ALL!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!

Fantasy: Please enjoy chapter 20!

* * *

**_(Conway's P.O.V)_**

"First things first. You're eager to be on your way, I know…" Balthier spoke. "But we should see that we're prepared before setting out."

Erika nodded her head. She turned towards Nicole and held out her hand. "All right you heard what he said Coley…give me your hat."

"What? No!" Nicole exclaimed, quickly grabbing her hat from the top of her head and clutching it to her chest.

"I made my resolve two years ago. I swore to overcome any hardship I may face." Ashe said. The others seemed to be ignoring us.

"But we need to be prepared!" Erika whined.

"Yeah, well you don't need my hat!"

"Man cannot live by resolve alone, Princess." Basch said to Ashe.

"But I wanna wear your hat!" Erika whined again, trying to grab Nicole's hat.

"No!" Anna, Stephanie, Daniel, Fantasy and I watched as Nicole ran around a cart trying to get away from Erika, who was chasing after her.

"Damn it, Nicole! If you loved me then you would let me wear your hat!" Erika shouted.

"Well then I must not love you!!" Nicole shouted back.

"Their conversation makes no sense." Stephanie said.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON AND BACK!!" Anna yelled. But they seemed to ignore her.

"I say we split up while we prepare ourselves." Daniel spoke. "I'll take Nicole and Fantasy and go with Balthier and Fran. Conway you take Erika and go with Vaan and Penelo. And Anna and Stephanie will go with Basch and Ashe."

"What? Why do I get the homicidal woman?!" I angrily asked my best friend who now seemed to have betrayed me.

"Because she and Nicole need to separate for a while before they kill each other." Daniel simply replied. He didn't really seem to care much if that had happened.

I blinked and blankly said. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?! I mean no more Erika and no more sister! Everybody wins!" The next thing I knew I felt a stinging feeling on the back of my head.

"That's enough out of you!" I heard Anna say from behind me.

"Conway, just go get Erika and I will get Nicole." Daniel sighed. I nodded my head and we both made our way over to the two shouting girls. Daniel just picked Nicole up by the back of her shirt and left. I grabbed Erika by the back of her hood and started to drag her off to where Penelo and Vaan were.

"Gay boy, don't touch me!" Erika shouted at me.

"We are going to go prepare ourselves with Vaan and Penelo…and would you quit calling me gay boy?!"

"No 'cause its fun to call you that!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!"

"I'm going to ignore you."

"Okay…Connie."

"Don't call me Connie!"

"You're not doing a good job at ignoring me." Why did they have to put me with this woman?! Right now I really wanted to kill her. I shrugged my mind off those thoughts and looked around for Vaan and Penelo. We found them by a weapons vendor. Vaan was checking out a sword.

"WEAPONS!!" I heard Erika yell out loud. I covered both of my ears and watched as Erika ran over to the daggers and swords. So I just made my way to Vaan and Penelo.

"Thinking about gettin' that Vaan?" I asked, pointing to the sword he was holding.

"Yeah, my other one is breaking." Vaan replied.

"Don't spend too much Gil." Penelo said, as she put her hands on her hips. Vaan rolled his eyes.

"She reminds me of a mother saying don't spend too much money." I thought.

"Hey Connie look!" I heard Erika call me. "I got a sword!" I turned my head and saw her holding up a sword. It was just a regular one with a tan hilt. But it looked pretty sharp.

"Where did you get the Gil to buy that?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I got the Gil from the treasure chests Vaan and I found lying around." Erika replied with a shrug.

I blinked and said: "I bet those were other people's things."

"Finders keepers, loser's sweepers," Erika said. She stuck her tongue out like a little kid and I grabbed it.

"I'm gonna cut your tongue off." I threatened.

"Notsh beforesh ish beatsh thesh crapsh ous ofs yoush!" She tried to threaten back.

"What's will all the 'sh's'?" I asked. I let go of her tongue and wiped her slobber off of my hand.

"YOU WERE HOLDING MY TONGUE IDIOT!!!" She yelled at me.

"They fight a lot, don't they?" I heard Penelo ask.

"Almost every minute," Vaan answered.

"VAAN, SHUT IT BEFORE I DECIDED TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!" Erika glared at Vaan. Vaan backed away waving his hands in front of his face saying: "I'm shutting it, I'm shutting it."

"Found them." I heard my sister's voice.

"Of course you did, Erika was yelling." I heard Anna speak. I turned around to see Fran, Balthier, Basch, Ashe, Daniel, Stephanie, Nicole, Fantasy and Anna looking at us.

"Well at least she didn't kill anyone." Balthier spoke.

"It's a record!" Nicole exclaimed in utter shock.

"Not for long!" Erika raised her sword.

"What did I do?!?!" Nicole asked as she ran away from Erika…again...but this time they were running around Fran.

"LET ME WEAR YOUR HAT!!!" Erika yelled.

"NEVER! ITS MINE!!!" Nicole yelled back.

"I say we put them to sleep for a little while." Stephanie suggested.

"Ok." Fantasy said. He aimed his staff at Nicole and Erika…suddenly a blue light hit them both and they fell on the ground…unconscious.

"Don't you think that was a little too hard?" Ashe asked.

All of us shook our heads and said: "Nope not at all,"

"Conway and I will carry them." Daniel spoke.

"Fine. But I DON'T get the crazy lady!!" I said as I ran and picked up my sister. Daniel sighed and picked up Erika, placing her on his back.

"We should get going to the Ozmone Plains now." Balthier said. We all nodded our heads. Vaan told us to follow him and he took us to this little rabbit thing. The next thing I knew we were transported to the Ozmone Plains.

"Hey Daniel, you know we wont be able to fight with these girls on our backs." I said.

Dan nodded his head and said. "I know." So Daniel and I just watched the others fight. God Nicole was getting heavy!

"I think I'm going to fall over." I said as I stumbled over a bit.

"Conway I'm going to kill you if you drop her." I heard Erika mumble.

Wait…

Erika?!

I looked over and saw Erika was still on Daniel's back sleeping. Daniel lifted an eyebrow and looked at Erika on his back. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't wanna know." I told him.

"Hurry up you two or we will leave you behind." Basch said to us. We nodded our heads and ran up to everyone else who was done fighting. It was about an hour later before we came into a village…or something like it.

"Who are all of you?" Something asked. "This is Garif land. No place for Hume-children to be playing games." Oh, so now we were in the Garif land.

"They are Warriors. They bring no harm." A voice said. We all turned around and saw someone walk up to us. "I saw them cross the Ozmone Plains. They are Warriors. They are friends with the Plains they bring no harm." The Garif said.

"You all ventured upon the Plain's alone, War-chief again?" One of the guard Garif's asked. The other Garif just didn't respond. Then he turned to us and asked:

"What business do you have with the Garif?"

Then I stopped paying attention. I completely forgot that my sister was on my back so I let go of her legs and the next thing I knew she was yelling.

"Ow…What the hell?!?!" I heard my sister yell in anger.

"Sorry. Forgot we put you to sleep on my back," I apologized to her. Nicole blinked at me several times. I went to help her up but she practically exploded.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"NOTHING! WE DID NOTHING AT ALL!!"

Suddenly I heard another loud noise fall on the ground. I looked over and Erika was on the ground. Nicole and I looked back at Daniel and Erika who was now lying on the ground. "I accidentally let go of her." Daniel shrugged.

"What the fuck?!" Erika exclaimed in anger as she sat up, holding the side of her head.

"Well I think you all should be ready for an ass kicking 'cause I had nothing to do with this." Nicole stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away. I could tell she was still pissed at me for dropping her.

"All right, what happened?" Erika asked, clenching her fists.

"Supposedly they put us to sleep." Nicole explained, as she helped Erika off the ground.

Erika twitched and turned towards us with a deadly look. "Who did it?!"

"It was Conway!" Stephanie shouted, pointing to me.

"Yeah it was me-WAIT NO! IT WAS STEPHANIE!!" I yelled pointing to Steph.

"CONWAY I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR—

_-The T.V seemed to be cut off-_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!** -_Nicole and Daniel show up with a remote- _Nicole: I'm sorry but this scene might be waaaaay too violent for viewers so we are going to fast forward. _-CLICK-_

* * *

_**(-Fast Forward to after the violent scene…Normal P.O.V-)**_

"I am now satisfied." Erika said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Don't you think you went too far by digging him a grave and stuffing him in it?" Nicole asked as she looked at her older brother who was in a deep whole. Or what Erika called 'His grave'. Erika decided to think about it for a minute.

"Don't hurt yourself." Anna commented.

"Nah, I don't think I took it too far." Erika decided. Vaan and Basch were helping Conway out of his grave.

"Dear lord…what was he thinking when he created these kids?" Balthier asked himself.

"We shouldn't know." Fran spoke.

"I'll carry the boy." Daniel said, as he grabbed Conway from Basch and Vaan and put him on his back.

"Come on let's get going." Ashe said. We nodded our heads and headed over this bridge into the Garif village.

"WHAT HELL IS THOSE THINGS?!?!?!?!" Erika asked as she pointed at the Garif.

"Let me explain this slowly." Nicole said. "They. Are. G.a.r.i.f. Garif."

"I think I'm going to faint!" Erika said. Suddenly she was on the ground…unconscious…again.

* * *

Lily: Hey everyone. I kept getting distracted by my T.V…

Shorty: Yeah, took her a while to finish this chapter…

Lily: SORRY!!!

Anna: And plus she was really tired…we all are…

MrLemke: Whatever.

Lily: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Fantasy: Please leave a review!! Bye!


	21. Their Determination

Lily: Uh, um, hi everyone….ACK!! _-Dodges sharp pointy things-_

Anna: That's what you get for not updating in so long.

Lily: Hey Steph, Conway, Erika and I just got back form being locked in our school when there was no school! And plus I've been busy lately. And we'll give you a full explanation of the school thing at the end of the chapter. _-D__odges again-_

Erika: Yeah and Anna and Daniel were on a rescue mission, trying to get us out. And Nicole we would let you in our fort, but were full.

Lily: -_Turns and looks at the fort Anna and them made_-. Materials: Pots, pans and pillows

Erika: Okay… I'm gonna thank the people: **M.E (Moonlight Enchantress) Tyler and the true elec**, YOU ALL ROCK!!!!

Conway: Please enjoy this chapter of torture!

* * *

**_(Daniel's P.O.V)_**

Not too much longer, the others and I were walking on a bridge, with the War-chief guy in front of us. Suddenly he stopped and turned to us.

"Ah, I have not made introductions. I am Supinelu, War-Chief of this village." Supinelu spoke. "We Garif have been friends to all since long ago; however, lately the Hume world is in much turmoil. We must protect our village, and our people. As War-chief, and protector of our village, I ask you: Why have you come to this Land?"

"We came to ask about the Nethicite." Vaan answered.

"Hmm…I see. So you too came to ask about the Nethicite. You must speak with the elders. Though our masks may make it difficult for you to tell us apart, walk though the village and look with your eyes, listen with your ears." Supinelu said, we nodded our heads and watched Supinelu walk off.

"Guess we got to go through the village ourselves now." Anna muttered.

We walked around the village; Vaan and Ashe were technically leading us. I bet my friends and I could lead ourselves, but we decided it would be best for them to lead us, not wanting to change anything right now. We walked up to what it seemed like, High-Chief Zayalu. He immediately acknowledged of our existence and turned to face us.

"Oh? What is this? More Humes come to visit us? A little bigger this time, but no matter. We Garif have knowledge for that, passed down from father to son, mother to daughter. Some of it remains, some of it has been lost in history's sand…I know nothing of the stones. You must speak to Great-Chief. He alone holds the deep knowledge of these things. He alone remembers all the tellings. Cross the bridge to the north, and there you will find him. There are watchers at the bridge, so I think it best to speak to War-Chief Supinelu." High-Chief Zayalu said, before bringing out a Java stick and handing it to Vaan. "…May I ask you a favor, will you bring this to War-Chief Supinelu this, from me."

"Sure." Vaan replied. He took hold of the Java stick and kept it in his left hand.

"There is no rush. May you all the answers you seek." Zayalu said. We all nodded our heads and said thanks and then we started to follow Vaan and Ashe again. Now we were heading towards the bridge in the north. Supinelu was already at the bridge, by the time we got there. Vaan ran up to him and handed him the Java Stick.

"The High-Chief has given this…to me?" Supinelu asked a little surprised. "I shall receive it. I thank you all for bringing it to me. Now, did you learn what you wished? No, don't tell me. It is written clear upon your face. So, even the High-Chief could not help. Then you must meet with the Great-Chief." Supinelu said.

"Yes, we would like to meet with the Great-Chief." Ashe said. "I must learn more about the Nethicite, I can not turn back now. Please, tell your Great-Chief that I am of the royal line of Dalmasca, a direct descendant of the Dynast-King Raithwall."

"Do you have proof of your heritage?" Supinelu asked.

Ashe looked down a little, knowing she didn't have any proof. "I…I do not."

Supinelu looked at Ashe and then seemed to go into some thought. "Hrm…I have looked into your eyes and seen that you speak the truth, Hume child." Ashe looked up in hope. "I give you my trust. The Great-Chief is ahead, across the bridge." Ashe nodded her head gratefully and we all headed across the bridge.

"Well at least we got by." I heard Fantasy say, from Nicole's shoulder.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded her head.

"Uh, you guys…the crazy chick on my back is like really heavy." Conway spoke as he struggled with Erika on his back.

I sighed and walked up to him, grabbing Erika, "I'll take her for a while." I offered. Conway nodded his head and we continued across the bridge. Once we got across the bridge, we headed towards the Great-Chief.

Ashe slowly walked up to the Great-Chief with her hands behind her back. Vaan was closely behind her, and the rest of us were behind them. The Great-Chief looked up at Ashe in wonder. Ashe handed him the Nethicite and he looked at it, holding it towards the fire so he could see it better.

"This Nethicite—you have used it." Great-Chief said.

"It was not I, who used it. Indeed I had hoped you could show me now. Thus I've come." Ashe said.

"You do not know the working of the stone. Then we are no different." Great-Chief said.

"What?" Ashe asked, surprised.

"In ages past, the gods made a gift of Nethicite to my people. But the manner of it use eluded us. Displeased by our failure, the gods took back their stone. They instead chose to give them to a Hume king. Called the Dynast-King, he used the Nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time. It's a curious thing. Though the blood of Raithwall flow though your veins, you can not wield the Nethicite." Great-Chief explained.

"Cannot wield it?" Ashe asked. "So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the stone?"

"Though it shame me so to admit it. Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast-King himself…and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you knew how to us the Nethicite, you would find it of small avail." Great-Chief handed the Nethicite back to Ashe before continuing. "The Mist collected in the stone over ages past is lost, and with it the stones power. It will be your prosperity who wields the stone in ages yet to come. The stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry. The power of men, and magick. Of good, and evil. It is often those who desire Nethicite whom the Nethicite itself desires." Great-Chief said.

Suddenly Ashe turned her head and exclaimed. "Larsa?" We all turned our heads as well and she was right it was Larsa.

* * *

**_(…)_**

Conway, Anna and I watched Ashe, as she looked into the fire, recalling the conversation Larsa and she had today. It was something about they having to leave tomorrow, and some of war, peace, battlefield and Nethicite. That was all I could really remember. Ashe started to walk down the path we came up; she was thinking of something if I remember correctly, too bad we can't read her thoughts.

"Rasler," Ashe whispered, but enough for us to hear. Conway, Anna and I looked at each other and then we ran to catch up with Ashe. But when we all got closer, it was just Vaan.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Vaan asked. "Like at the kings tomb."

"So you did see him, too." Ashe said. "But why?"

"It's strange." Vaan said, walking over to the other side of the bridge, Ashe following him and the three of us silently following them. "Before, I didn't even know what you looked like. And the prince—I barley knew there was a prince." Vaan stopped so did Ashe, so we stopped as well. "Who knows? Maybe the person I saw was my brother."

"Basch told me about him." Ashe spoke.

"He enlisted, right at the end. But for what? He knew we couldn't win." Vaan said, looking at Ashe.

"To protect something," Ashe said. Not making eye contact with Vaan.

"How can he protect anything when he's dead?" Vaan asked. "Was it different for Prince Rasler? Did that make sense? Hating the empire, getting revenge. It's all I ever thought about. But I never did anything about it. I mean, I realized there was nothing I could do. It made me feel hollow, alone. And then I'd miss my brother. I'd say stuff, like, "I'm gonna be a sky pirate"…and some other stupid thing. Just anything to keep my mind off it. I was just—I was running away." Ashe seemed to just listen to Vaan as he kept going. "I need to get away form his death. That's why I followed you. Know what? I'm through with it. I'm through with running. I'm ready to find, my purpose. To find some real answer, some real reasons. If I stick with you, I think I will."

"I wish I knew." Ashe smiled.

"I'll find 'em." Vaan said.

"YEAH YOU GO VAAN!!" I heard a very annoying voice yell.

"Looks like Erika is awake." Anna said.

"She ruined the sappy part." Conway said. Erika was currently hugging Vaan and Ashe, telling them to go for it. They both were smiling and laughing a little.

"Didn't know you liked sappy parts, Conway," I smirked.

"I…I don't!" Conway stuttered.

"AW, CONWAY LIKES SAPPY THINGS TOO? I'VE GOT SOME REALLY GOD SAPPY BOOKS!!" Erika yelled in his ear, probably making him go deaf.

"Why is she so loud?" Anna asked.

"Nicole, probably found some sugar in her pocket and gave it to Erika." I said.

"Remind me to kill Nicole later." Anna said.

"Ok." I replied. I looked over at Ashe and Vaan and they were smiling at us. Anna and I smiled back at them. I pretty sure that were going to have a lot more fun on this adventure.

* * *

**_(-???-)_**

Her finger tips traced along the water… A sweat drop began to form on the back of her head. _"Maybe I shouldn't have given Erika that pixie stick._" Nicole thought.

The fourteen year old sighed and sat back, pulling her hand away from the water. She wiped her fingers off on her skirt and then glanced up at the night sky. So many stars were out, and the moon was shining brightly. Nothing was blocking the way of it either. Unlike how all the trees did back at her home town.

"I miss you dad…mom…" Nicole whispered to herself. "But don't worry, once we finish this journey the others and I will be back home in no time. And I'll be able to see you two again…"

"Ah, so this is where you went."

Nicole blinked her brown eyes. She shifted her body around, seeing a figure walk towards her. That figure turned out to be Balthier.

"Yeah," Nicole nodded, turning back towards the river. "We're you looking for me?"

"Not exactly. Just wondering where you went off to." Balthier replied. "Didn't need you getting into any trouble, now do we?" He grinned.

Nicole smiled and giggled. "I'm not like Erika. I try to stay far away from danger as possible." She stated.

"Well you haven't been doing a very good job lately."

Nicole giggled again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She continued to stare out into the water, watching some tiny waves sway back and forth.

Balthier soon stood next to Nicole. He crossed his arms and stared out into the water as well. Then he glanced down at the fourteen year old.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He raised a brow.

Nicole blinked. "Oh, go right ahead." She replied. Balthier sat down next to Nicole and looked back out to the water. "So, uh…" Nicole stuttered. "How…old are you?" Nicole looked over at Balthier who smirked.

"I'm twenty-two years old."

"So you're like…" Nicole started to count her fingers. "Eight years older than me, 'cause I'm fourteen."

"I believe that is correct." Balthier nodded.

Silence corrupted the two. Neither said a thing, but they did hear some yelling over by the bridge. Nicole sweat dropped when she realized it was Erika. _"I feel like someone is going to kill me later…" _She thought. Nicole sighed and closed her eyes. She would worry about that later. Right now, her chest was thumping. She was actually sitting next to Balthier…talking to him! Well, she has done this before, but it still felt like a dream come true to her!

Nicole opened her eyes, and narrowed them, glancing at Balthier. She blushed when she saw the moonlight hitting his face. _"So sexy…"_

"Does my face intrigue you?"

Nicole snapped out of her own little fantasy world, and right back into reality. "Huh?"

"You kept staring at me a moment ago." Balthier replied.

Nicole quickly snapped her head around, with a blush beginning to form upon her cheeks. "No I wasn't…"

Balthier raised an eyebrow. An amused expression played across his face. Before he could say anything, Nicole quickly jumped up and told him that she would be going to bed now. She brushed off her skirt and quickly scattered off towards the tent she and some of the others were staying in.

Balthier looked after her, the amused look still there.

* * *

Lily: Okay, the chapter is done! And now you guys get to here the story of us being stuck in our school.

Stephanie: Can I explain?

Lily: Sure.

Steph: Okay, so a few days ago, Erika had forgotten her math book at school and it was like 5:00 pm when Conway, Nicole, Erika and I went to go get it. The school was still open, so we just walked right in and headed to her math class. At first she couldn't find it in the class room. And it was about 20 minutes later when she finally got it; it was in someone else's desk for some reason. Then the lights went out. We thought that it was a power outage or something like that, so as we went to leave the school, Conway went to open the door…but it was LOCKED!! We tried all the exits, but they were all locked, for some odd, strange reason… so Nicole pulled out her cell phone, and tried to call her dad, but he didn't answer, then we all tried to call our parents, but no answer. So, Nicole calls Anna and she picks up, Nicole tells Anna that we're locked in the school, so that's when Anna and Daniel's rescue mission went into action. About an hour later of hanging around in the locked school, Nicole walked around trying to call her dad again. But she trips and broke her cell phone!!! Erika starts to freak and then goes and tries to kill Conway, and Conway is yelling: "Why are you trying to kill me and not Nicole?" And so we stayed in the cafeteria until about three days later. When Anna and Daniel, somehow got one of the exits open. Our parents thought we were at my house or Erika's, the whole time.

Erika: Sleeping on desks and the cafeteria tables were very uncomfortable.

Lily: I found the floor quit comfortable.

Conway: I almost got killed by Erika

Erika: You deserved that.

Conway: Bitch.

Lily: Anyway I'm going to go to my Mom's in New Mexico, in a week and wont be back until March 3rd, cause of some problems going on. So I don't know when I'll be updating again. But hopefully soon!! Until then, please review.

Everyone: Bye!


	22. Snake? SNAKE!

Lily: And I am back!! Well, I've been back for a week now, but I was lazy.

Shorty: _-Is holding onto Lily's leg- _Longest two weeks of my life!

Lily: I've been back for a week and you're still holding onto my leg?

Shorty: Just making sure you don't go anywhere again.

Lily: I'm going back in summer….

Shorty: Nooooooooooo!

-_Door opens and Anna, Stephanie and Daniel walk in-._

Anna: Okay Nicole, we're here and we got the schoolwork you missed….and oh my god, you're part blonde.

Lily: I have some huckleberry blue highlights in my hair too.

Stephanie: And you cut your hair…again.

Lily: I hate my hair its annoying, but this is as short as I'll cut it.

Daniel: Where is Conway….?

Lily: He has been making me mad since I got back. So, today he got on my last nerve, so I grabbed the duct tape and gagged him with his sock that I found under his bed and threw him in my closet. And then I taped the door shut.

_-Banging noises is heard from the closet-_

Anna: Can he breathe?

Lily: I don't know.

Everyone: O.O

Fantasy: Um, while everyone is having there little conversation, I'm going to thank everyone and then start the story, so here are the thanks: **Penguinmaster18, Moonlight Enchantress, and Fudokishi**. Now let the story began!

* * *

**_(-Nicole's P.O.V-)_**

I yawned, opening my eyes and sat up. I haven't had a good sleep in a long time and it felt good. I smiled, stretching my arms and legs and yawned again. I was still really tired, but we had to get going soon, so I forced myself to stay awake. I stood up, after sitting on my fur bed thingy for a few minutes, and grabbed my hat, since it was the only thing protecting my eyes from my sunlight. Then I put on my sneakers and left the tent, which I was currently in. I looked around a little and found Erika, Daniel, Fantasy, who was currently on Dan's back, and Stephanie, by the bridge, with Ashe, Vaan, Penelo and Larsa. So I made my way down there.

"I will accompany you to Mt Bur-Omisace." I heard Ashe say as I got closer.

"I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad." Larsa said.

"Okay, what did I miss?" I asked as I stood next to Stephanie.

"Nothing much," Daniel replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks for the great explanation." I rolled my eyes and went back to paying attention to Larsa and Ashe.

"My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way." Ashe said, twiddling with her fingers.

"I had other reasons to invite you. There is someone I'd like to meet, waiting on Mt Bur-Omisace." Larsa said.

_"Of course you do."_ I thought.

"Who is it?" Ashe asked.

"An enemy, and an ally also," Ashe looked confused for a moment, before Larsa continued. "You will just have to wait and see for yourself." And then he walked away, leaving three very confused people, minus my friends and me since we knew what he meant, but for now I think we'll keep it to ourselves.

"That Larsa likes his secrets." Vaan spoke walking up to Ashe, after the moment of confusion was gone.

"He does not mean ill by it." Ashe said looking at Vaan.

"He's not bad." Vaan said, before he added, "At least not for an imperial." And then we all soon followed after Larsa.

* * *

**_(-With The Others-)_**

"Holy Mt Bur-Omisace stands at the northern end of the Jagd Ramooda. One we're in Jagd, we need not fear pursuit by their airships." Basch said as he watched the others walk away.

Balthier walked up next to Basch and said: "Don't get your hopes up. You remember the Leviathan sailed straight over the Jagd Yensa, right up to Raithwall's Tomb. Skystone that works even in Jagd. You know Nethicite's behind it. Little wonder they're so keen on stuff."

"And what is it you're after Balthier?" Basch asked. "You're a welcome hand, and a great aid, but why?"

"Worried I'm out to steal the Nethicite are you, eh?" Balthier accused with a slight smirk, "Can't say I'm unaccustomed to people doubting my intentions. Nothing could be further from my mind. Should I swear by your sword or some such?"

Anna laughed a little and Conway chuckled.

"Apologies. But I need to know where you stand. Her Majesty depends on you. And you seem to have an interest in the stone." Basch said looking down at his feet.

"I'm only here to see how the story unfolds. Any self-respecting man would do the same." Balthier said before he swiftly walked away, with Fran soon following after him.

* * *

**_(-Nicole's P.O.V-)_**

As we walked over another bridge, we caught up with Supinelu. He was looking at the small river, but once he sensed our presence he turned around.

"So, you will leave." It was more like a statement than a question.

"Take this as a token of our parting." We soon obtained a bow and some onion arrows! Vaan looked at them and then handed them to me. Before I could say anything Supinelu started to speak again. "If you would like to ride a Chocobo, you may. I have spoken with the moogle. She will not charge you for your first use of the Chocobo. Take care on the road ahead. Should it lead you back to our land, you are welcome guests. Spirits of the land watch over you." And then we soon departed with Supinelu.

"Oh my gosh! I GET TO RIDE A CHOCOBO!! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!!!" Erika yelled bouncing up and down like a maniac.

"I don't think we should let her ride one alone." Conway said as he backed away slowly from Erika.

"Oh c'mon, just trust her once in you life." Anna pleaded.

"Only once right? After this I can go back to not trusting her?" Conway asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Anna said.

"Fine, only this once though!" Conway said as he went to follow the ravened hair girl.

I stayed silent as I looked down at the bow and arrows that Vaan had just practically thrown at me. What the hell did he want me to do with them? I never used bow and arrows before. I'm surprised I was able to use any weapons at first. I looked back up at Vaan, who wasn't talking with anyone at the moment. So, I decided to go up to him. "Vaan…" I said. "I never used a bow before, so what do I do with these?" I held them out towards him, with a questioning look.

"Give them to Fran…?" Vaan shrugged.

"Oh yeah, she uses bows. Thanks." I nodded, before backing up to where Fran was. "Here." I bluntly said to her, dropping the bow and arrows in her hands. She blinked and gave me a look that said why-can't-you-carry-your-own-stuff?

"I can't use them." I shrugged.

"Then I will teach you how to use them." Whoa…was that out of character for her or what?

"You really want to trust me with that stuff? I mean you could always teach Erika how to…"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed before I could finish my sentence.

"Ok, sheesh, I get it." I turned back to Fran, "Fine, I'll learn how to use a bow." I then sighed, and took back the bow and arrows and held onto them.

"CHOCOBO'S!!!" Erika screamed as she ran up to the chocobo's. I feel sorry for which ever one she chose.

"Okay, this is probably going to be once in a life time chance to ride a chocobo, so I want a camera." Anna said.

"Here you go." Fantasy said, handing Anna a digital camera. Everyone, minus Erika, Vaan, Ashe, Balthier, Basch, Fran and Larsa, all stared at Fantasy.

"Um…where did you get this?" Stephanie asked looking at the camera.

"My staff is a wishing staff. But I'm the only one who can use it." Fantasy explained.

"You mean we could have had food the whole time?!" Conway angrily asked as he grabbed Fantasy by the collar of his shirt. I tried to pry him off.

"You guys never asked so I thought you weren't hungry." Fantasy eyes widened in fear of Conway.

Before Conway could say anything else, Vaan interrupted us. "Hey if you don't hurry you won't get a chocobo!" I quickly grabbed Fantasy from Conway's death grip and stuck him on my shoulder. He whispered some sort gibberish and turned tiny.

We all grabbed a chocobo, minus Stephanie, Anna and Conway who shared one with someone. And we headed off.

"Aw, the chocobo's are so cute." Erika squealed, petting the chocobo she was riding, with Anna right behind her.

I yawned and held onto my chocobo as it was running right next to Ashe's. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but kept my eyes open. I put my hand on top of my hat, making sure it didn't fly away. 'Cause if it did…I would be sad.

Soon we came to a stop and mounted off the chocobo's. I stretched my arms and once again yawned.

"Are you alright?" Penelo asked me.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied.

We all grabbed our weapons, ready to fight whatever wanted to kill us and a snake popped up at us. I grabbed the bow and an arrow and got it ready. I think I watched enough Inuyasha at home to know how to aim an arrow…just not shoot one really. While everyone was fighting the that popped up, I looked around. Erika soon caught up to me and just stayed quiet. Is she sick?!

Suddenly six snakes popped up from the ground, hissing at us.

"Oh…crap." Erika muttered, "We can't fight this many!" I looked over to the others, but saw that they were preoccupied with some other snakes, damn. "Hey look I found my pocket knife!" Erika suddenly exclaimed, "I thought I lost it when we first came here!"

I blinked and shouted: "Well why don't you go stab one, 'cause I think they are about to eat us!" I jumped back when one snapped at me, and Erika stabbed its mouth. And then…it ate the knife?

"IT JUST ATE MY KNIFE!"

"Did it even make it down its throat?" I asked myself astonished.

"MY KNIFE!!"

"Stop you're damn worrying about the knife and worry about your life!" I shouted at her. I quickly aimed an arrow at it and hit its eye. Damn missed the throat. I think I really will take those lessons now, Fran.

"Alright, time for plan B. Hey look! A distraction!" I pointed at the sky. All the snakes and Erika, who I face-palmed at, looked up.

All the snakes looked back at me pissed.

"What? Where? Girl, what the hell are you talking about? There ain't nothin' there!" Erika crossed her arms and glared at me.

I blinked. "Really? I could've sworn it was right there-wait a minute! I was supposed to do something...RUN that's it, aww damn." I said frowning.

One of the snakes snapped at Erika and threw her back into a small hill. I winced. That had got to hurt…badly.

"As soon as I dislodge this rock from my back, I'm so gonna kick your ass." she said.

"Master!" I heard Fantasy shout.

I blinked in awe as I saw Fantasy shoot a fire spell onto one of my arrows, now it was glowing with fire around it. How is that even possible?

"Shoot it now!" Fantasy shouted at me.

I grabbed the arrow, and surprisingly it didn't burn me, and shot it at the snakes. It hit them all at once.

"That was flippen awesome!" I shouted.

"Noooooo!!!" Erika cried out. I blinked again. I turned to face my best friend, to see what the hell she was crying about, and when I did, I saw her hold pieces of something in her hands. "MY KNIFE YOU BROKE IT!" I winced again. She was so going to kill me.

"I see you dislodged the rock." I joked, trying to make her feel better.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Anna asked as everyone ran over to us.

"Perfectly fine now." I replied with a nod.

"My baby!" Erika exclaimed.

"Sorry Erika, I didn't know it was going to break your knife though." I said chuckling nervously.

"Ok, I'll admit it. I don't know the physics of an arrow, but I'm pretty sure the POINTY END HITS FIRST!" Erika shouted.

"Ladies we'll discuss this later, but for now lets get going before any of the creatures come back." Basch said. We all nodded our heads and quickly left the spot we were in.

* * *

After walking for what seemed hours and fighting things that appeared along the way. We finally came to a place where there weren't many monsters. Anna and I were behind Ashe and Basch, somewhat eavesdropping on their conversation. Fantasy was fast asleep on my shoulder…lucky kid.

"An alliance between Dalmasca and the Empire?" Basch asked.

"Reason tells me 'tis the only course. We must avoid war with the Empire at all cost. Yet I fear I could not bear the shame. Had I but the strength…" Ashe trailed off as she and Basch stopped.

"A shame perhaps for me and you. But for Dalmasca it is hope!" Basch said.

"And you can just accept this, can you?" Ashe asked.

Basch looked up at the sky. "After Vayne's ruse I had abandoned all hope for honor…yet never did forget my knightly vows. If I could not protect but one person from war's honor…then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly. I could not defend my home. What is shame to me?" He said.

Ashe started to walk again as she said: "My people hate the Empire. They will not accept this."

Anna and I slowly continued to follow Ashe and Basch from behind. …We had nothing better to do.

"There is hope. Hope for a future were we can join hands as brothers." Basch faced Ashe. Ashe stayed quit after that.

Anna and I blinked and just shook our heads. But then I smiled.

"C'mon, let's go catch up to the others." I said to my friend.

"Okay." She replied.

I grabbed her hand and ran to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Shorty: And we are stopping here!

Anna: Lily just went to go do her homework that she missed.

From far away: WHEN DID WE START LEARNING THIS STUFF?!

Stephanie: Looks like she found her math homework.

Daniel: I'll go help her…_ -Leaves the room-_

Fantasy: Well everyone I guess this is it for the day, please leave a review.

Anna: And if you found this chapter somewhat sucky, Lily said she felt like all her creativity for writing has disappeared. She tried her best for this one, and she apologizes. So now, I'm going to go make her a cake. _-Leaves room-_

Stephanie: I'll help. _-Follows Anna-_

Erika: Come on Fantasy. Let's go see what her math looks like. _-Grabs Fantasy's hand and leaves room, closing door behind them-_

_-Banging noises are heard from the closet again-_

Lily:_ -From living room-_ I felt like I'm forgetting something…oh well.


	23. Kidnapped: Erika?

Lily: Hi everyone!!! I'mma thank everyone right now sooooo thanks to…:**Moonlight Enchantress, , penguinmaster18, Fudokishi, and the true elec**!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL?????? I DON'T THINK THAT I COULD TELL YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU CUZ' IT MIGHT TAKE YEARS FOR ME TO DO THAT AND---

Erika: We get. The point. Now…SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Lily:_ -Goes to her depressed corner- _I feel so unloved…

Anna: That's the fifth time today!

Lily: _-Whispers- _Don't worry little mushrooms; you'll all grow up to be nice and big…

Everyone: O.O

Stephanie: Do we want to know?

Conway: No…I don't think we do…

Daniel:_ -Blinks- _I think we should get the story started Nicolai

Lily: I AM NOT RUSSIAN!!! _(-And anyway, Russian people do not take that offensively, I think Russians are cool-)_

Erika: Well that got her out of her depression corner…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?

Fantasy: _-Sweat drops-_ I...I think we should start on the chapter now…

Anna/Stephanie: Good idea! Now let the story begin!!

* * *

**_(Erika's P.O.V)_**

I watched as Nicole and Anna ran up to everyone else and all I could think of was food! I don't even know what we ate last night! It was funny looking, but I ate it anyways. I mean if you were starving and someone gave you some funny looking food, wouldn't you eat it? Its food either way! But I also did have that candy that Nicole gave me…

…I wonder what Conway tastes like…

Anyway, enough about my food rant.

Not too much longer we came to a save crystal and 'saved our game' which we haven't done in a while. Fantasy is pretty stupid for getting the game and real life all mixed together and messing it up. Darn kids these days. Speaking about days…I wonder what day it is. I wonder what month it is.

…

…

…

MY KNIFE!!

MY BEAUTIFUL KINFE!!!

I was surprised that stupid arrow of Nicole's actually broke my knife. My poor, poor knife…I WILL NEVER TRUST AN ARROW EVER AGAIN!!! And what a quick change of subject for me.

"Erika, I said I was sorry!" Nicole groaned.

I blinked and stared at my best friend who was currently walking next to me.

"Huh?"

"You're saying things out loud…" she trailed off.

NOOO!! MY THOUGHTS HAVE BEEN EXPOSED!!!

"Well, of course your thoughts have been exposed if you said them out loud." Nicole bluntly said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't say it out loud that time though!" I said. "How did you know?" I continued.

"I'm your creepy stalker. You know the one you had for years." Nicole shrugged.

"Actually, no I didn't know, but of course your not. You can read minds and you've been hiding it from me for years."

"Yes, Erika, I can read minds."

"I knew it!!"

"Idiot," I heard my friend mutter as she did a face palm.

I just smiled.

* * *

**_(-Vaan-)_**

"What are those two talking about?" Penelo whispered to me, her breath tickling my ear.

"I don't really know." I whispered back.

I had become friends with Nicole the first time we met. When she came running to me and asking if she could follow me until she found her friends, I thought she was crazy. Didn't she see I was running for my life at the time? Even though I did not know who she was, I let her follow me anyways. Once we had met up with all of her friends and learned that they were from a different time, I thought that they were insane; some insane people I could trust though. And soon enough we all became friends. Funny isn't it?

"Erika! Stop hugging me!" Nicole whined as she tried to pry Erika off.

"But, its fun."

"Gah!"

I wonder…are they keeping anymore secrets from us?

* * *

_**(-Erika-)**_

As I continued to hug my best friend, I didn't notice that we had walked into this…cave? I blinked and had a confused expression on my face. I forgot what this place was.

"This is the Golmore Jungle." Balthier said as he walked in.

"Right…" I mumbled.

As everyone walked in after him, I looked around. It felt like we were being watched.

"Erika, if you don't hurry up we'll leave you behind!" Stephanie shouted from afar.

I shrugged off the feeling and ran to catch up with my friends, shouting back with a threatening voice. "And if you do you all will wake up very confused in Cuba!"

"What is Cuba?" Larsa asked.

"Um, we'll explain later." Anna sighed.

"Oh really? Well, Erika, you will find yourself waking up tomorrow very confused under water." Daniel retorted.

"Bastard," Erika muttered.

"Glad to know I've moved up from 'bitch' to 'bastard'." Daniel laughed.

"…Shut up…"

* * *

**_(-After many hours of killing things-)_**

"A…are we there yet?" I asked as I flopped onto the ground. There was a blue light in the room, but I paid no mind to it. I was way too tired.

No one answered me as I heard some foot steps walk past me. I slowly raised my head and looked up. Fran, Ashe, Vaan, Penelo, and Nicole stood in front of this blue symbol thing?

"What is it?" Vaan asked.

"The Jungle denies us our passage." Fran spoke.

"So, we fought all those things for nothing?" I thought. I am officially going to kill someone. Conway first!

"And what have we done?" Ashe asked.

Fran took a couple steps backwards. "We? No. I." Fran stuttered, but walked away ultimately, completely dropping the subject.

"What does that mean? How are we supposed to get through it?" Vaan asked pointing to the blue seal. Fran ignored him as her and Balthier walked away.

I rolled my eyes and slowly got up, following Vaan as he ran up to them.

"Making an appearance?" Balthier asked her.

"I am."

"I thought you'd left for good."

"Our choices are few."

The two of them ignored Vaan's calls to come back and tell him how they are supposed to get through it. I just went along and boredly called their names.

"This is as much for you as it is me." Fran said as she stopped, Balthier stopping behind her.

"Huh?"

"You are ill at ease. The Nethicite troubles you? You've let our eyes betray your heart." Fran said.

I looked over to Fran and saw that she was busy drawing some sort of symbol into the air. Balthier carefully watched her fingers trace the shape. Then, suddenly, a green path appeared out of nowhere!

"That was awesome! Do it again!" I excitedly said.

"We need the aid of the Viera who dwell ahead." Fran said to me.

"Will they be happy to see you after so long?" Penelo suddenly came up and asked Fran. However, after Penelo asked that, Fran looked solemn.

"I am unwelcome here." She said softly, but loud enough for all of us to hear. Fran sighed, then went upon the green path and started walking towards the village.

I felt sorry for Fran. I mean, I'm not welcome in some places. Like, Target, some Chinese restaurant, Wal-Mart…don't ask.

Balthier and Basch followed Fran, then Ashe, then Vaan and Penelo, and then Nicole, Fantasy, Daniel, Anna, Stephanie and Conway.

We entered the village after about three minutes of walking on the magical green path. The village seemed like a place out of a fairytale. We spotted a save crystal, replenished ourselves, and we looked at Fran. "The viera we're searching for is Mjrn." She said to us. We all nodded our heads and continued our way around the village.

As I looked around the whole village I didn't realized we stopped, so I ran into Conway's back.

"Watch where you're going!" He told me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I smirked.

"What?"

"That's right! Be confused! And while you are I will take over the world!" I shouted with an evil laugh.

Everyone looked at me. And I just smiled like a crazy woman. I blinked and looked in front of me. Some viera were looking at us.

"Hey, is a viera name Mjrn here? We've come to see her!" I smiled.

All of them just stared at us. What have they never seen a girl smile before? Well, I rarely smile, so I guess it's kind of creepy.

"You will leave at once." A voice said.

We all looked over to one spot and saw a viera walked down some steps. "It is not allowed for Humes to walk on these grounds." The viera said.

Vaan walked up to her slowly as he said: "We'll go as soon as we see Mjrn."

"Hey isn't that Jote?" I heard Stephanie whisper to Anna.

"Yeah,"

Jote crossed her arms and glared at Vaan. "Only if you can find her," she challenged.

"We're not leaving until you let us see her." Vaan replied.

"That's the way to put your foot down Vaan!" Anna and I cheered.

Jote turned her head away as to ignore us.

"Fine, we'll find her ourselves." Vaan said as he started to walk back to us.

Fran soon came up from behind me. I didn't even notice she was gone. Is she a ninja? Fran looked at us then at Jote. "I heard the voice of the Wood," Fran said. "It states that Mjrn is not in the village. Where is she, Jote?"

"Why do you ask that?" Jote stated. "The Wood tells us where she has gone to. Or can you not hear it?" Fran was silent. Jote walked up to Fran as we watched Fran feel awkward in this whole situation. "You cannot, can you?" Jote continued. "Your ears are dulling from all the harsh words the Wood has spoken to you. You are no Viera for leaving the Wood. Mjrn has left their embrace as well." Jote was starting to piss me off.

"And yet you forsake them in turn?" Balthier suddenly asked.

"It is the will of our village. Viera must always live in the Wood. It is the Green Word, and our law, as well." Jote replied.

"Then keep your laws," Vaan spoke up, "But just stay out of our way. We'll find Mjrn ourselves." After Vaan said that, a rather powerful wind surrounded Jote, and she closed her eyes as she was probably speaking to the Wood. It was actually a pretty cool sight, to tell you the truth.

"Oooooooh, I wonder if I can do that." I mumbled.

Conway came up and whacked the back of my head.

"Erika, you're not a viera, so shut up."

That's when I punched him in the face. "Why don't you shut up yourself?" I told him.

Conway stayed quite and juts held his nose.

"Mjrn has left the Wood and she has gone west. She is somewhere where men are in cold iron armor. Thus to me the Wood has spoken." Jote said a small hint of softness in her eyes, but not enough to get me to be nice to her from now on. She began to walk away.

"Viera may begin as a part of the Wood, but it is not the only end that we choose." Fran said to Jote, who stopped her in her tracks.

"The exact words I heard fifty years ago." Jote said as she continued walking away.

No one spoke after that as we started to leave the village of awkwardness. And then suddenly, Balthier stopped and turned to Vaan, who I was currently standing next to.

"Not bad, Vaan. Didn't think we would get any information out of that one. So, then what was she saying about men I warren?" Balthier said.

"The Henne-Magicite Mines is what she meant." Larsa spoke up. Great, that's just what I needed. More mines… "They lie south in the Ozmone Plain. Unfortunately, it's Archadia property. That means there would be soldiers."

"Is that really a problem?" Stephanie said, stealing the words right out of Balthier mouth. "Let's go."

Vaan suddenly stopped the group from moving forward any farther.

"Hey, Fran!" He called after her. Fran turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked him, the slight tone of impatience found in her voice.

"What Jote said, you know…about how you said the same thing fifty years ago…?" Vaan stated a look of confusion spread on his face.

"Your point?" Fran wondered.

"Uh…how old did you say you were again?" Vaan finally let it out.

There was an awkward silence in the air as Fran looked very offended by the question, walking out of the village.

"Nice, Vaan." Balthier said sarcastically, following Fran out of the village.

"Try to grow up please." Penelo said, walking past Vaan. Ashe also walked by in silence, but was probably thinking the same things.

"Surprisingly rude," Larsa exclaimed as he also walked past Vaan. Basch followed Larsa. I patted Vaan on the back and then I soon followed after Basch with my friends behind me, leaving Vaan there with a shamed look on his face. But, the bitch I am sometimes, I got to admit, his question was hilarious.

And so we were off to find Mjrn!

* * *

**_(-???-)_**

"Ryan, that ravened hair girl…scares me." Trevor shuddered as he watched Erika walk pass Vaan.

"I know, but we need to grab her soon, or else the plan wont work." Ryan replied.

Both of them feared Erika and her bipolar-ness.

"B…but won't she try to kill us?" Trevor asked.

"Possibly, but we can bribe her." Ryan smirked.

"With what?"

"…Ice cream…"

Trevor blinked at his thinking of where he would get the ice cream around this place. Trevor really did not want to kidnap the crazy one, but since Ryan is the leader, he'll have to live with it.

"So, when do we start?" Trevor asked.

"Now,"

* * *

**_(-Stephanie-)_**

I looked at Erika as I currently remembered what she had said earlier.

"Erika…didn't you say your were going to take over the world?" I asked her.

"I was, but I was going to but distracted by something shiny." She replied.

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" Conway asked.

"Why yes I am sexy, thanks for the compliment." Erika said.

"That's not what I said…"

"Conway, just leave it alone." I told him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Erika yell. We all turned around to see…Trevor holding Erika in the air?!

"You're coming with me." He said as Erika thrashed around in his arms.

"PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME I'LL—

"Man you are loud, lady." Trevor said as he tied a cloth over her mouth.

"Hey! Put Erika down!" Nicole shouted.

"Not a chance." Trevor replied as smoke started to cover around us.

We all coughed as the smoke began to disappear, and once it did. There was no sight of Trevor or Erika.

"Ah, they're gone."

* * *

Lily: What a crappy ending.

Stephanie: You wrote it!

Lily: I know!

Erika: I was kidnapped???

Conway: I'm sure they'll bring you back right away.

Lily: Hey, I just noticed… _-Points to Conway-_ when the hell did you get out of the closet?

Conway: I've been out this whole chapter…

Fantasy: I hope the reviewers remember Trevor and Ryan…

Daniel: They are the old Fantasy gamers, for those who forgot.

Erika: I WAS KIDNAPPED???

Stephanie: All right everyone, please leave a review and the next chapter should be up soon this time.

Everyone: BYE!!

Erika: WAIT I WAS KIDNAPPED???


	24. Rethinking Priorities

Lily: Hey everyone!

Fantasy: Master! What's a tampon?

Lily: Uhhh…it's…a…-_cough-_…person…_-cough-_

Fantasy: Oh, ok! _-Leaves room-_

Lily: ERIKA!

Erika: I DIDN'T DO IT! Wait…what did I do?

Lily: Don't be telling Fantasy about tampons!

Erika: It slipped out!

Daniel: Ugh, I don't need to be hearing about you women's tampons.

Stephanie: And I don't think the readers want to hear about them either.

Lily: Oh, good point…um I would like to thank:**Moonlight Enchantress, UnchainedMelody94, and Fudokishi** for reviewing, thank you!

Anna: And another thanks to the wonderful **Moonlight Enchantress **for the help of this chapter. Thank you!

Everyone: Now onto the story!

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V. With Erika…)**

"This is against my human rights."

"Hm."

"I'll have you arrested for this, you know."

"Hm."

"I happen to know the highest lawyer in the business."

"Ah."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Mm."

"STOP EATING YOUR DAMN ICE CREAM AND TALK TO ME DAMNIT!"

"Just shut up already, alright? You're a damn hostage. Keep quiet."

"I WILL SUE YOU PENNILESS AND THEN SEND YOU BEHIND BARS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERBLE LIFE YOU JERK!"

"Look, I don't believe you, and my patience is wearing thin. Shut up and I'll get you some ice cream later."

"YOU WILL NOT BRIBE ME LIKE A CH- Wait, what flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"I want Chocolate."

"I said Vanilla."

"I swear, I will tear this place down if you don't move your ass and get me my damn ice cream!"

"Dang, woman. You never shut up, do you?"

"I'm a girl who's been kidnapped. What do you expect?"

"Well, I've usually seen them crying furiously or begging me while bawling their heads off. None of them have shouted and tried to bite me."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question, since both ways will get me killed. Wait a damn minute-…"

"Smart choice,"

Trevor face-palmed at the scene before him; he had never met someone so stubborn and loud, until now. He had made sure to stay far away from the crazy girl, while Ryan would stand next to her and taunt her with ice cream.

Crazy idiot.

About every five minutes, Erika would try to attempt to bite Ryan, causing him to smack her upside the head, also causing her to give him deadly glares.

Trevor did not want to be apart of the nut show.

Even, if he did find it amusing.

Trevor wondered how long it would take until the rest of crazy chick's friends get here. The plan was to kidnap one of the new Fantasy gamers (Which was Erika), and lure the rest of them, knowing they would come after their friend and finish them off for good. Especially that stupid Fantasy, that has been helping them out the whole time.

The sound of Erika's voice snapped Trevor out of his thoughts.

"Can I have my ice cream now?"

* * *

**(-Anna-)**

"Erika!" Nicole once again shouted.

"Nicole, stop that now! You are attracting a crap load of Gargoyles and Treant's!" I shouted as I fought off one of the gargoyles she had attracted.

"I don't care! My best friend was just kidnapped by some weird boys and I want to find her now!" Nicole protested, stomping her foot as well.

"If you don't stop we will tie you up." Balthier threatened.

"I have duct tape…" Daniel said holding up a roll of duct tape.

"Look, Erika is our friend too and we want to find her as much as you do, but she probably was taken somewhere far. So stop your yelling cuz' I don't think I can handle anymore of these things!" Stephanie said as she stabbed on of the treants with her dagger.

Nicole just looked away and continued to walk through Golmore Jungle, taking out any beast along the way. She must be very upset…and pissed.

"Master…" I heard Fantasy mumbled as he stood next to me. I guess he doesn't want to feel Nicole's wrath right now. I don't blame the kid, when that girl is angry you don't want to go near her.

"Fantasy, is there anyway you can find out where Erika is?" Stephanie asked.

Fantasy looked at her with a serious look and said: "I believe so, but I don't think I will be able to see where she is exactly."

"Well, give it a shot anyways." Penelo said, joining our little conversation.

Fantasy nodded and closed his eyes. For a minute there I thought I could see a pulse around his form, and then a powerful wind circled around him, kind of like earlier with Jote, but different at the same time.

"I can only see that she is somewhere near Mjrn." He said as he opened his blood red eyes.

"The kid isn't as unless as I thought he was." Balthier mumbled with a slight grin.

"Hey!"

"Well, if we find Mjrn, then we find Erika. It's as simple as that." Conway stated. Turning away and running to catch up with his sister.

"We at least have some clue to where she is." Daniel said. He then followed after Conway.

"So, what do you think Trevor and Ryan want with Erika in the first place?" Vaan asked.

"I'm not really sure…" I said trailing off.

What did they want with Erika anyways?

"It's to finish off the new Gamers." Fantasy spoke.

"Huh?"

"They don't want anyone helping Vaan and the others on their journey. They already changed the past to where they die in the final battle, and they don't want anyone helping them win." He explained.

"Why do they want them to lose?" Stephanie questioned.

"I…really don't know why." Fantasy sighed.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Ryan and Trevor were pissing me off. If they hadn't changed the past then we wouldn't have to have come here and help change it back. I mean, I'm really glad I could meet my favorite Final Fantasy characters and travel with them, but I really do miss my home. I miss having my bed and I miss my parents. What I didn't get was why we were chosen to be the new Fantasy Gamers.

"Fantasy, why were we chosen to be the new Gamers?" Stephanie asked.

Thanks Stephanie. Just the question I was about to ask.

"You six were chosen for your strength, intelligence, compassion for others, and…well there was six of you so, we thought you guys could beat up Ryan and Trevor in no time."

Stephanie, Vaan, Penelo, and I all sweat-dropped. That was nice to know.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a rumbling noise was heard.

That's when the Elder Wyrm made its appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING, CONWAY?" Nicole yelled at her older brother.

"I thought it was a lump of grass!" Conway shouted back.

"You moron, do you remember how many hours the beast took?" I shouted at him.

"Crap…" I heard him mutter.

The idiot he was sometimes!

I nervously gulped as I got into a fight position. My staff ready in my hand, with lighting magick around it. I hated this beast with a passion.

"Take this!" Vaan shouted along with a battle cry as he jumped up in the air, sword held up high and lunged it into the Elder Wyrm. The Elder Wyrm thrashed around, throwing Vaan off of him and into a wall. "Ow…" Vaan groaned as he slowly slid down the wall and onto the ground.

"Cura!" Penelo shouted, aiming her hand at Vaan. A bright light surrounded Vaan, and soon he was able to get back up on his feet.

"Thanks Penelo!"

"You're welcome!"

"Hi-ya!" Ashe slashed at the Elder Wyrm multiple times. Stephanie was Ashe's healer for the time being.

"Die fiend!" Basch exclaimed, cutting off a small chunk of the Elder Wyrm, who screeched in pain.

Plenty of spells were sent at the Elder Wyrm, but we were all starting to get tired out. I stayed by the side lines, throwing fire, thunder, water-whatever spells I had learned so far at the Elder Wyrm, but the damn thing just wouldn't go down! Damn you Conway! I'm going to kick your ass later for this!

"Need a hand?" a voice asked.

I blinked and looked at around. Suddenly something had exploded and killed the Elder Wyrm. Why didn't we think of that?

"Oh, holy…" Daniel started trailing off.

That's when a girl who looked about eighteen, with coal black hair that went to her lower back, and teal colored eyes-came jumping down in front of us.

She smiled a very beautiful smile at us. I bent down to my knees, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked back up to the girl and looked her over and bit more.

She was wearing a light blue dress that had no sleeves. It came above her knees. And a black leather snap on belt. Her shoes were a pair of wedges, which are black, heeled, and the straps came up to her ankles, and are light blue, like her dress. In her ears were what seemed to be like, medium length golden loops, she also wore a golden chain, with a diamond pendant, which was worn around her neck, and a golden bracelet. Also, in her hand was some sort of….whip? Awesome!

"Close call back there, what were you thinking about disturbing that beast?" the strange woman asked us.

That's when we all pointed to Conway.

"I cannot lie to a pretty face like you..." Conway said. I swear I think I saw little hearts in his eyes.

Stephanie went up to the love-stuck boy and grabbed him by his ear, pulling him away. "That's enough." She sighed. Conway whined in pain.

"Flattery will not make you on my good boy's list. I'll go on, and warn you, this mine is chock-full of baddies. Maybe I can lead you through this?" The mystery woman said.

"Umm...what's your name?" Nicole stepped up, towards the older woman.

"Rosalina, but you can call me Rosa, if you want to. I specialize in Whip Magicks, and flexibility. I can lead you to whatever, and wherever you wish for me to." Rosalina said.

"I think we can trust her…" I spoke.

"Yes, she is one of the Gamers I sent through the Portal. I took her shortly before you guys came along. She has no memory of her life in the other world, but she does remember her past history, though." Fantasy whispered, only enough for us to hear though.

"Then, how can she not remember?" Steph asked.

"I replaced places with the world of Final Fantasy XII. Ask her a question." Fantasy replied.

Daniel decided to ask her the first question, "Where were you born?"

"Bur-Omisace," Rosa answered.

All of our eyes widened. Fantasy was right.

"I think she's in for the long-haul, come on, everyone! Let's go find Mjrn!" Nicole suddenly spoke, breaking up the silence.

_"Hrm...Mjrn..."_Rosalina thought.

Everyone agreed to have Rosalina in our group. Although, Vaan, Balthier, and Ashe hesitated for a moment, they also agreed. I really didn't think Fran was paying much attention to that. She looked really distracted. I would be to, if I was about to see my sister after a long time.

"Hey, in the game didn't we fight the Elder Wyrm when we came back the second time?" Daniel questioned.

"I think we did…I really can't remember anymore." I said.

I sighed. This was going to be a long journey for sure.

Soon enough we came to the front entrance of the Golmore Jungle. It was much brighter outside.

Ah, fresh air felt so good!

I looked around and saw Conway sticking next to Nicole like glue. Even though those two would bicker a lot, Conway did not like seeing his little sister sad. I really felt bad for her. She and Erika have been best friends since the Nicole and she were really young. She had met Erika and had become close to her before any of us had met. Nicole must be really worried about what they will do to Erika. I'm worried too.

Ashe walked up to a save crystal and 'saved our game', healing us all as well.

Suddenly I felt something tug on the hem of my pants. I yelped and jumped into Stephanie's arms, causing her to stumble backwards. Everyone turned towards me, while Daniel ran in front of Stephanie and me, going into the overly protective brother mode.

"T-traveler…have you a potion on you? My friend is badly wounded…I fear that untreated he'll die." I blinked and looked down at two Imperial's. One was lying down groaning in pain and the other was sitting next to him, also looking like he was in pain, but not as much as his friend.

"Here." Basch said as he handed the Imperial a potion.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm in your debt…" the Imperial said as he healed his friend. His friend stayed lying down, as the other got up. "Thanks to all of you, my friend's life is saved. We are in your debt. We fled here from the Henne Mines. We were attacked; you see…it was we could do to make it this far. We'll rest here until my friends wounds have had a chance to heal. If you like, we could lend you the use of our chocobo's until then. There's a lot of Terrain around here which can't be accessed without a chocobo. You let me know when you need one." The Imperial said.

"Well, I'm glad his friend is okay…" I heard Nicole mumbled.

I jumped out of Stephanie's arms and walked over to my friend. "How about we ride a chocobo together," I suggested with the biggest smile I could come up with.

"Okay." Nicole quietly replied.

I frowned. There's got to be someway to get her to smile or laugh.

"We will be taking the chocobo's now." I heard Ashe say to the Imperial.

"All right, I wish you all the best." The Imperial nodded.

I sighed and jumped on a chocobo. Nicole slowly got on behind me, sliding her arms around my waist and lying her head down on my back.

We all soon headed off.

It didn't take a long time to get to the Henne Mines, in fact. Once we came close to the opening, we got off our chocobo's and walked towards the opening.

Only to see dead bodies of the researchers from the Draklor Laboratory.

We all gasped at the site before us. Well, I guess I can tell my parents that I've seen a dead body now. But, they probably wouldn't believe me. Larsa hung his head down as he spoke: "Researchers from the Draklor Laboratory. What were they doing here?"

"Research," Rosalina spoke. Larsa brought up his head and looked at Rosalina.

Everything was silent after that.

Nicole walked over to Conway and latched herself to his arm, before they both walked slowly past the bodies and into the Henne Mines. We all slowly followed after them. Once we entered the mines, I readied my staff with fire magick. Many seekers in the mine came and attacked us, but they were easy to defeat, especially since there was a lot of us. "I found the gate switchboard." Daniel announced. He walked over switchboard and pressed the switch, making the light turn from blue to red. Soon enough a gate was heard opening.

"Let's continue on." Basch said.

And so we all continued to walk through the Henne Mines.

As we continued to walk through the Henne Mines, I decided to ask Fantasy a few more questions.

"Fantasy, why didn't you erase our memories when you took us here?" I asked.

"Because, it takes a lot of my energy to erase one person's memory, just think about me erasing all six of yours. I probably would have died." He replied.

"Ah, I see…" I didn't say anymore after that.

Nicole was once again in a bad mood, but I think she had taken a liking to Rosalina. We all had. I so had to thank her later for saving us from the Elder Wyrm. I wonder what Erika will think of Rosalina…I'm sure she'll like her too.

I looked over at Conway who was gazing at Rosa. I sweatdropped and decided to kick him. He yelped and rubbed his ass as he glared at me.

I chuckled and shrugged. He was such a womanizer.

* * *

**(-Erika-)**

"Let's start a war, start a nuclear war! At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar. Wow! At the gay bar! Now tell me do ya? But do ya have any money? I wanna spend all your money, at the gay bar, gay bar, -

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Trevor and Ryan yelled. Both of them started to get irritated with the bipolar girl. That was the tenth song she had sung, and the whole time she was off-key, and plus it was very annoying. She just wouldn't shut up!

"QUIT INTERRUPTING MY BEAUTIFUL SONGS!" Erika yelled back.

Both boys made an annoyed sound. How much longer until the rest of the gang come? This girl was really getting annoying, and she was able to chew threw the duct tape they had put over her mouth.

That girl was not normal!

"You had to give her ice cream didn't you?" Trevor asked, Ryan.

"It was to get the information of the new Gamers weaknesses. I didn't know she would suddenly start singing annoying songs." Ryan groaned.

"Once upon a time there was a girl. You wouldn't really call her typical. Had her own definition of cool. She lived in her own world. She had her own style her own rules. She played along like it was usual. Nobody really even knew her name .To her life was one big game…"

Ryan and Trevor once again groaned and plugged their ears. This girl was going to be the death to them.

* * *

**(-Anna-)**

"Ya' know…I think Erika might be doing something annoying to Ryan and Trevor." I said as we continued our way through the Henne Mines.

"Excuse me, but who is Erika?" Rosa asked.

"It's a friend of ours that has been kidnapped by two boys. We came here to look for her, along with Mjrn." Conway replied.

"I see…"

"You'll get to meet her soon." I said.

"STUPID LITTLE SEEKERS! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nicole yelled as she slashed through many seekers.

Everyone blinked and looked at the insane girl.

"Damn, she is pissed." Dan mumbled.

"I think she needs mental help…" I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I made a little scared sound and hid behind Basch. I did not want to be Nicole's next victim. "Nicole, I know you are worried about your friend, but calm down or you'll attract more beasts." Rosa said with a stern voice.

"Okay!" Nicole replied with a smile.

Once again, we all blinked. Mood swings much?

"I'm really worried about Master…" I heard Fantasy say.

"I think we all are." I'm going to get Nicole and Erika therapy when we get back to our world.

"Ah, look at the Magicite. These mines much resemble the ones at Lhusu." Larsa spoke. Everyone started to walk around and examine the Magicite, "Of course. Draklor must be searching for new sources of ore. Should the resistance move, the Magicite in Bhujerba will be forever beyond their grasp."

"Another…body…" Stephanie mumbled.

I looked over to where she was staring at, and she was right. That's when Larsa, Vaan, Conway, and Daniel all started to head towards the body.

Fran gasped and said: "Is it her. What is this Mist?" Fran looked around, before snapping her head over to a young girl who was limply walking in front of us, she looked a lot like Fran, but with shorter hair. "Mjrn!" Fran exclaimed.

"The stench of Humes. The stench of power…" Mjrn said in this creepy voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashe asked walking up to Fran.

Mjrn turned her head and pointed her finger at Ashe, shouting: "Stay away! Power-needy Hume!" And then she ran off.

Ashe gasped and quickly ran after her, with us following closely behind.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I skidded to a halt.

There right in front of me, stood the beast Tiamat.

And floating above it was Ryan, Trevor and…Anna?

"Ah…Erika!" Nicole shouted.

"Huh…NICOLE! EVERYONE!" Erika yelled.

"Took you all long enough," Ryan said crossing his arms.

"All right, I think its time to finish these Gamers off for good! Tiamat, attack!" Trevor commanded.

They could control the Tiamat? Since when?

"Hey, chick with the black hair, behind you," Erika shouted.

Rosalina swiftly turned around and jumped backwards, dodging Tiamat's attack. She took out her whip and slashed at its face.

"Who the hell is she?" Trevor asked. She was ruining the plan!

"I-I don't know…" Ryan stuttered.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!" I yelled as I went up and grabbed onto Ryan's foot.

"Huh? What the heck? Get off!" he shouted, shaking his foot.

"Not until I get my friend back!" I shouted back.

The dude was pissing me off so much that I went and bit his leg.

"Ow!"

"Go Anna!" I smiled at Erika's encouraging words.

"Why does it feel like I'm in a Pokemon battle?" Daniel asked, dodging Tiamat's attack along with Rosalina.

"It would feel like we were if we had Pokemon." Stephanie said.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT POKEMON!" Erika and I both yelled.

Then suddenly a bright light appeared. "Ugh." I covered my eyes with one of my hands, as my other still held onto Ryan's foot. The light was fricken bright! Man, I wish I grabbed my sun glasses the first time I came here.

Soon the light faded and on the ground was Tiamat's body. I blinked, what the hell just happened?

"Was that…Ashe's Northwain's Glow…?" I heard Erika mumble.

That was Ashe's Northwain Glow?

"That was fricken awesome, Ashe!" Both Conway and Nicole shouted.

Ashe just slightly smiled.

"D…damn it!" I heard Trevor curse.

That's right! Trevor and Ryan were here and I was holding onto Ryan's foot. I completely forgot about those two…Erika!

"Take the one that is on my foot!" I heard Ryan command.

I blinked confused as I felt something wrap around me, tightly. Oh shit! I'm the one on his foot! And they just tied a rope around me!

"We'll be taking these two with us. And we will get you Gamers next time!" Both of them choursed and then we were somewhere I have not seen before.

"Crap…" I muttered.

I really hope the other will come for Erika and me soon.

* * *

Lily: Yes, I know I ended right there.

Stephanie: Welcome to the group, Rosalina.

Rosalina: _-Smiles-_Thank you.

Fantasy: Master, what are thongs?

Lily: ERIKA!

Erika: IT SPLIPPED OUT AND ITS JUST UNDERWEAR!

Fantasy: So, men wear thongs too?

Daniel: _-Face-palm-_Um…

Lily: Oh god.

Stephanie: Fantasy…we'll explain it another time, I really doubt the readers really want to hear these kinds of conversations.

Conway/Anna: Anyways! Please leave a review and we will update soon!

Everyone: Bye!


	25. Rosalina's Memories

Lily: So…tired…

Erika: …

Anna: You two stayed up all night playing poker with candy again, didn't you?

Erika: No, we stayed up all night playing poker with chips.

Conway: Where's the difference?

Erika: Chips is not candy, it's a huge difference.

Rosalina: Shouldn't we thank the reviewers now?

Stephanie: That's a great idea!

Lily: We would like to thank: **Moonlight Enchantress, Fudokishi, AnimeFreak81296, and ...nothingness...**: Thank you!

Stephanie: And another thanks to the wonderful **Moonlight Enchantress **for the help of this chapter. Thank you!

Daniel: Okay, Nicole, if you get up and start working on the chapter, I will let you play…_Final Fantasy X-_2! _-Holds up game-_

Lily: GIMME! _-Holds out hands-_

Daniel: Not until the end of the chapter.

Lily: So cruel! Bribing me with games…well I was going to start on the chapter anyways, so let the story…begin!

* * *

_**(-Stephanie-)**_

"Ack! They took Anna too!" I exclaimed.

"Mjrn!" Fran shouted.

I turned my head, along with everyone else, as Mjrn dropped the Nethicite and Fran ran towards her. The Nethicite rolled until it shattered and nothing remained.

"Okay…I got to admit…that was kind of cool." I mumbled

What? It made a pretty color.

Fran stooped and gasped as this scary looking phantom thing came out of Mjrn and then disappeared. And then, Mjrn fell to the ground.

"That thing inside her. What was it?" Vaan asked, gaining my attention.

I then looked away from Vaan and back at Fran who was now kneeling on the ground, holding her sister.

"Is it you?" Mjrn asked Fran.

She had such a sweet and innocent voice. Cute!

Fran slightly smiled and nodded her head.

"I say there is some explaining to do." Rosalina spoke.

Mjrn closed her eyes as Fran stood up and sat her on a box near the orange blanket things. Mjrn opened her eyes, knowing we wanted an explanation and so started her story. "When the hume solider came to the wood, the village took small heed of them. So as long as the wood herself is safe, the viera give little care to goings on beyond. But in me an uneasiness stirred. I had to discover why they had come." Mjrn spoke.

"So you came here hoping to find something out, and got yourself caught." Balthier said. "You're as foolhardy as your sister."

Mjrn looked away. "They took me then, and set close beside me a stone. They said its Mist would have been drawn into me, that viera well suited this end. I saw the light coming from the stone and then-…" Mjrn turned to look at her sister, who had her head down as she listened.

"You're so cute!" Nicole and I suddenly squealed, hugging Mjrn. The viera looked really shocked at our action.

"You guys try not to scare the girl anymore than she already is." Rosa sighed.

"Sorry." We both apologized. We backed off. "But she's so cute." We both soon chorused, crossing our arms.

Fran, ignoring our little thing, continued on with what she was going to say: "We have seen this. On Leviathan, the Mist from the Dawn Shard drove me, too, into such rage. She was taken not by the Dawn Shard."

"Manufacted Nethicite." Larsa said, "Then that means—Penelo, the stone I gave you, do you still carry it with you?"

Penelo nodded. "Sure, it's right here." Penelo replied taking the stone out of her pocket. Once it was out Larsa grabbed it, making Penelo gasp.

"This is more dangerous than I imagined. I should never have given it to you. Forgive me, I did not know." Larsa frowned.

"I'd always thought of it as a sort of good luck charm. And even if it is dangerous on Leviathan it kept us safe." Penelo smiled.

"There is a place for all things, even danger such as this." Ashe spoke.

"I hope you're right about that." Vaan said.

"Well, shall we head back now?" Rosalina suggested with a smile.

We all nodded our heads and headed back through the Henne Mines, fighting creatures on our way back.

The whole time I thought about Anna and Erika. I really hoped they were okay, and maybe Erika is torturing Ryan and Trevor as we speak. Maybe they would get so annoyed with her that they would just give her back to us, along with Anna, right away. Nicole's dad always said if someone kidnapped Erika or Anna that they would probably bring them back in five seconds. Erika and Anna if you can somehow hear me…annoy the hell out of those kidnappers!

"Um, Steph, what's so funny?" Conway questioned.

"What?" I blinked.

"You were laughing…" Nicole narrowed her eyes at me.

"No I wasn't. You must be hearing things." I said. I walked faster, passing the two siblings, laughing a bit to myself.

* * *

_**(-Erika/Anna-)**_

"Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam, dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam, dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam, dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam, Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam. When the morning come come, I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb. And when the groove is high, when dummies jump to sky, if you feel the groove groove, the dummies have to move move, can you feel the beat the beat the beat…" Anna and Erika sang as Trevor and Ryan once again covered their ears.

"I say we give them back and grab another two." Trevor suggested.

"No way, what if they are even more annoying?" Ryan asked.

"They can't be as annoying as those two!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You never tell me what is wrong. Cause now it's time to be alone. Let me love you everyday, so long you let the dummies play, dance to the beat dance dance to the beat, dance to the beat dance dance to the beat…"

"When did you say we were going to kill them?" Trevor asked.

"When we kidnap them all,"

"That's a waste of time. Just kill them off one by one."

"No. I'm the leader here and you'll do as I say." Ryan said giving Trevor a glare.

"Fine," Trevor grumbled. This plan was going to take a long time to complete.

* * *

_**(-Stephanie-)**_

After about thirty minutes of fighting our way back through the Henne Mines, we made it outside again where our chocobo's were waiting.

"Do you think we'll have to fight that stupid Elder Wyrm again?" Nicole asked.

I smiled at my younger friend. She was starting to calm down and talk a lot more. Although you could see that she was really worried about Anna and Erika, she tried not to take her anger out on anyone anymore.

"We only had to fight the Elder Wyrm once in the game…" Conway replied.

"So, we could run into it again, if someone wants to be an idiot." Nicole said glaring at her older brother.

"Like I said before I thought it was just a lump of grass!" Conway screeched.

"And like I say all the time at home, you are an idiot!" Nicole shouted as she whacked Conway with her shoe.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's for being you. This is for being an idiot!" Nicole replied as she once again whacked Conway with her shoe.

"Ow! Quit it!"

"No!"

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Penelo asked as she looked over at the two bickering siblings worriedly.

"For the last time cheese is not a fruit!" Nicole shouted.

"And I say it is!" Conway shouted back.

"How did they come up with cheese?" I asked.

"No one really knows…" Daniel spoke.

"Hey...I used to argue with my little sister like that..." Rosalina suddenly spoke.

As Nicole was about to once again hit Conway with her shoe, she stopped and looked over at Rosalina, "Huh, Rosalina? You remember something?" she asked.

Rosalina nodded, "I do...but…it is vague, I cannot even remember her face...just her voice."

"Need some sleep, Rosy Posy?" Conway sweetly asked as he looked at Rosalina with heart like eyes.

Rosalina twitched. "What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Calling. Me. That. Name?" And then the next thing I knew, Conway went flying into a bush.

"When did he call her that?" Nicole asked as she walked over to Penelo and stood next to her.

"Must've been when we weren't paying attention." Penelo shrugged.

"I think I heard Rosalina shout at him earlier…" Daniel said trailing off.

"Oh."

"I hate to break up the conversation you six are having, but we probably should get going." Balthier spoke as he walked up to us.

We all agreed and grabbed a chocobo. Nicole went over and picked up her brother, throwing him over her shoulder and stuck him on a chocobo with her, with small Fantasy who has been surprisingly quite this whole time. Rosalina rode with me; Daniel rode with Vaan, and so on.

Nicole, Fantasy, and Daniel slowed their chocobo's and rode next to me.

"Fantasy, I think its time for you to explain some things." Nicole spoke.

Fantasy immediately knew what Nicole was talking about right away. "Ah, oh, right. Rosalina started the regaining process. She'll remember the most recent memory before I had to erase them, which was probably her little sister. As time goes, she'll recover more past pieces, small, then much larger. We can help her unlock her past. As she progresses, she can recall things further from her recent past. Maybe we can unlock her past life before she can." Fantasy explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Nicole nodded.

"You are so secretive, eh? I think the Garif, even under all those skull-hats, can still hear you!" Rosalina suddenly spoke.

Everyone laughed, minus Fantasy. Although I completely forgot Rosalina was behind me, it was hilarious.

"Hey look! I can see the Golmore Jungle." Nicole suddenly pointed out.

We all looked ahead and she was right. There was the entrance to the Golmore Jungle. About a couple minutes later, we all jumped off our chocobo's. Conway was now awake and still flirting with Rosalina. "Alright, let's try not to get our asses kicked in her, okay?" Daniel asked as he walked right into the entrance with Rosalina following behind. The rest of us soon followed right after.

* * *

_**(-Erika/Anna-)**_

"You guys have ice cream?" Anna questioned after a long while of silence.

"No. What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"That's a lie bigger than cake. Erika told me that you guys have ice cream, now hand it over!" Anna ordered.

"You're the one kidnapped! We shouldn't let you have anything!" Ryan retorted.

"We'll start singing again." Anna threatened.

"We have ear plugs." Ryan smirked.

"I can kick your ass."

"Not when you're tied up."

"Where do you get all this stuff? It's from our world, right?" Anna questioned.

"That's right." Trevor nodded.

"So…you two can go back to our time anytime you want?" Anna asked.

"Yes, why?"

"DOES THAT MEAN I CAN HAVE CAKE?" Erika suddenly yelled out.

"No." Both of the boys coursed.

"Jerks," Erika muttered.

Anna rolled her eyes and leaned on Erika's shoulder. "I'm tired." She said.

"I am too." Erika nodded.

"One of us has to stay up in case those two morons try to do anything." Anna whispered.

"I vote you. Night," Erika quickly said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"You bitch!" Anna screeched as she kicked her ravened hair friend. No affect, "How dare you leave me alone with these two!"

"Oi! What's wrong with us?" Trevor asked.

"You're kidnappers and I hate you." Anna bluntly replied.

"That's true." Ryan nodded.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What's true?"

"What you just said…"

"I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did."

"You must be going delusional." Anna replied swiftly turning her head.

"I give up." Ryan sighed as he sat down next to Trevor.

Anna just grinned.

* * *

_**(-Stephanie-)**_

It took a while, but we finally made it back to the village full of viera. "It's so beautiful here." I sighed as we walked on a bridge.

"I'd probably live here, if I could." Nicole nodded. I slightly smiled. I would too. But, we had homes to return back to, and I couldn't wait.

Suddenly everyone stopped walking. I tried to look ahead, but I couldn't rally see. "I heard the woods whisper." I heard Jote say, "Take it. Lente's tear is a permission. Pace through the wood and leave. To other places go."

That's when another viera walked up to us with something in her hands. She handed it to Vaan he slightly nodded and backed up as Mjrn spoke up. "That cannot be all! I saw it when I left the village! Ivalice is changing! How can the viera stand and do nothing at all?" she exclaimed.

"Ivalice is for humes. The wood alone is for us." Jote replied.

"But that is wrong! How can we just hide here in the trees when the entire world outside is on the move! I, too, wish to live freely—to leave this wood!" Mjrn said.

"Do not do this." Fran suddenly spoke up, "You must remain away from the humes. Stay with the wood. Live together with the wood. This is your way."

"But Fran—my sister!" Mjrn started to protest, but before she could say anything else, Fran spoke again.

"I am no longer of you. I have discarded wood and village. I won my freedom. Yet my past has been cut away forever." Fran said looking down and in a slightly weak voice she said, "No longer can my ears hear the green wood."

I looked at Fran with a sad face. I felt like crying, actually.

"This…solitude, you want, Mjrn?" Fran asked.

"Sister…"

Fran shook her head, "No, Mjrn. Only one sister remains to you now. You must forget my existence." After that, Mjrn ran off crying.

"I am sorry to make you do this." Jote suddenly spoke after moments of silence.

"She goes against the laws of the wood. I threw down these laws. It is better that I do this. Better I than one who must uphold these laws herself." Fran replied.

Jote looked over at the two viera that stood behind her and nodded her head at them. They both then left.

"I have a request: Listen to the wood's voice for me." Fran said, "I fear…I fear she hates me." The powerful wind from earlier surrounded Jote once again, as she listened to the wood.

"The wood longs for you. For the child gone under her boughs," Jote finally spoke.

"A pleasant lie, that." Fran said as she turned around to walk away.

"Be cautious. The wood is jealous of the humes who have taken you." Fran stopped and looked back at Jote.

"I am as them, now. Am I not?" Jote didn't answer; she just looked down and stared at the ground, "Good-bye, sister." And then Fran walked towards us, not looking back.

"Well, I guess we can focus on other things now." Conway shrugged.

"I guess." Nicole mumbled.

I sighed as we walked towards the entrance of the village. One of the things we had to focus on was getting Anna and Erika back. But where did Ryan and Trevor take them?

"Hold on a moment. I don't like the way my dress is fitting me, so I'm going to change. Be right back." Rosalina spoke as she walked inside a hut.

About four minutes later, Rosalina came out in a low cut, white shirt. The neckline was kind of low, but modest. The shirt was clinging to her body and there were some gold flower designs on it. It looked like Hawaii flowers and they weren't small or big, but medium sized. The whiteness of the shirt made her skin make her look even darker than before. Her shirt was tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans and the pants had white, medium Hawaiian flower designs on the leg, going all the way down. I counted about five or six on each one. The legs were flares and the pants had two pockets in the front, and two in the back. For shoes, she wore heels or something like that. Her pants did cover the top portion of the stilettos, but her heel, and the toe was shown. She also wore some accessories. For a necklace she wore a golden chain, with a pendant of two white angels' wings. The wings were medium sized and they shined brilliantly. The outside rims of the wings were outlined in gold. The wings had some small diamonds implanted in the wings themselves. She wore a pair of golden loops that came to her jaw line and a bracelet that is made of opal…I think…on her right wrist. Her belt was a golden/white belt that was wide, but small enough to squeeze through her belt loops. And if I saw correctly I could see a small bit of eyeliner on her bottom eyelids, light strawberry lipstick on her lips and some mascara on both of her eyelids.

"Rosalina, you look beautiful!" Nicole squealed.

"So pretty," I spoke with a smile.

"Thank you." Rosalina nodded.

"Well, shall we get going?" Balthier questioned.

We all nodded and headed towards the save crystal to save our game once more before we left.

"All right," Vaan said. He placed his arms at the back of his head and used them as a pillow while he continued to walk. "So, now we need to find Erika and Anna, right?" Vaan looked down at Fantasy. "Are they still around where we found Mjrn?"

Fantasy nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

"Then let's head back to the Henne Mines!" Penelo said.

* * *

Lily: Okay! I'm glad I did this chapter. Now gimmie the damn game! _-Holds out hands-_

Daniel:_-Sighs-_Here…

Lily: Yay! -_Goes and plays Final Fantasy X-2-_

Stephanie: How many times has she beaten that game?

Fantasy: Only once. You must be thinking of_Final Fantasy XII_…

Stephanie: Oh. Yeah, I probably am.

Rosalina: _-Grabs a coke-cola and leaves to watch Lily-_

Lily:_-Pauses game-_ Well everyone, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll update as soon as we can!

Everyone: Bye!


	26. Backtracking

Rosalina: Hello everyone.

Anna: …Where is everyone…?

Rosalina: I honestly do not know…

_-Five minutes of silence-_ Anna: Okay, I can't take silence anymore!

_-Suddenly, Lily and Erika walk in, dragging a boy tied in duct tape behind them-_

Erika: We're baaaccckkk!!!

Anna: Where'd you two go and where is everyone else?

Lily: We kidnapped someone! And I really don't know where the others are…

Rosalina: Is this…normal?

Anna: Yes, sadly. Okay, who'd you kidnap this time?

Lily: I kidnapped my new buddy, Walter! Now also known as Bob!

Walter (Bob): …

Erika: And I helped!

Rosalina/Anna: _-Sweat drop-_

Rosalina: _-Turns away from the madness-_ We would like to thank: **Moonlight Enchantress and the true elec,** for reviewing. Thank you both very much.

Walter: …

Lily/Erika: Now onto the story!

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

My friends and I 'saved our game' and headed back to the Henne Mines, once again going through the Golmore Jungle, not that I didn't mind. I sighed as it became silent. No creatures attacked us and no one was talking. I looked over my group of friends until my eyes spotted Fran. She looked upset, so I decided to go up and talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"No need to worry. I am all right." She replied. She rubbed her arm and looked away a bit. It wasn't exactly like Fran to act like this…but I guess this all really affected her pretty bad.

"Ya know I have two older sisters. Of course they both are back home with my dad." I said. "Although they are frozen in time right now…" I thought with a sweat drop.

"Do you…get along?" Fran asked.

"Yup!" Was Fran actually keeping a conversation up with me?

Fran lightly chuckled.

"I'm the youngest in my family. Two older sister and two older brothers. We all get along great, although Conway and I do fight once in a while." I nervously laughed.

Fran once again chuckled and I smiled. I liked her laugh. Fran then seemed to go into deep thought so I just happily walked beside her humming to myself.

"Coley! Look what I found in my pocket!" Stephanie suddenly exclaimed as she ran over to me.

"I don't want to know what came out of your pocket." I said as I backed up a little.

"But it's a watch!" Stephanie whined.

Fantasy walked up to me and tugged on the hem of my skirt, looking at me with questioning eyes. "Master…what's a watch?" he asked.

"It's a device that can tell time." I replied. Did this kid really know nothing about anything, besides the game and us?

"Does it even work?" Daniel questioned Steph.

"…If it didn't work then I wouldn't have told you…" Stephanie trailed off.

"You don't even know if it works, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Stephanie smiled.

We all sweat dropped at her. Conway walked up to us and snatched the watch from her hands, looking it over. "What the hell?" Stephanie questioned confused.

"It still works." Conway nodded.

"So…what time is it?" I asked.

"7: 54."

* * *

**_(-Anna/Erika-)_**

"YOU JERK!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?"

"NEVER!"

"I HAVE DUCT TAPE!"

"AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!"

"I CAN KILL YOU!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT ALREADY?!"

"…"

"My point exactly. NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN ICE CREAM!!" Anna yelled as she stomped her feet on the ground.

"NO!"

Trevor twitched as he stared at the two fighting teens. He prayed that one of them would loose their voice soon. Maybe even both of them if he was lucky enough. The violet eyed boy swiftly turned to look at Erika, who was sleeping soundly._ "How the hell can she sleep through all this yelling?"_ He thought amazed. Trevor wished he could sleep, but couldn't because of all the yelling and one of the girls might get away.

"IS THIS HOW YOU ALWAYS TREAT GIRLS? YOU'LL NEVER GET GIRLFRIENDS THIS WAY!!" Anna yelled.

"WHO SAID WE WANTED GIRLFRIENDS?!"

"YOUR FRICKEN MIND!"

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU READ MINDS?!"

"SINCE I SAW YOU CHECKING OUT THAT ONE NEW CHICK!!"

Ryan stared at Anna shocked. Damn, she knew! Trevor sniggered as he stared at the smirking girl and the shocked boy. Although he was checking out a couple of the girls at the time, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, I won't tell anyone if you give me some ice cream."

"Wha…NO!" Ryan shouted.

"DAMN YOU!!"

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

After fighting the rest of the way through the Golmore Jungle and riding Chocobo's, we all finally came back to the entrance of the Henne Mines.

"Man, I'm so tired." Stephanie whined as she slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Me too," Fantasy nodded as he rubbed his eyes. I picked him up and rested him on my shoulders, poor kid.

"Shall we stop and make camp here? The sun is setting and I don't think it'll be wise to enter the Henne Mines at night." Rosalina spoke.

"The young lady has a point. It wouldn't be very wise to enter the Mines at night." Balthier nodded.

"But, there are dead people over there…so what do we do with them?" Stephanie questioned as she pointed to the researchers bodies.

"We can bury them…" Conway spoke.

"Or we can throw them into a ditch." Daniel said.

"Uh…no. We'll just bury them…I guess. Now…we need shovels and strong people." I said as I looked over the group. That's when Ashe and I looked at each other for a moment…with smirks.

* * *

"C'mon Conway! Pick up that body!" I cheered for my older brother as Daniel, Basch, and Conway all struggled to pick up the bodies…well…just Conway really.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" He snapped giving me a deadly glare.

"Do you wish for me to help?" Fantasy questioned as he walked over to us.

Before Conway could say anything else I threw a rock at him and turned to Fantasy.

"Its okay, Fantasy. Let him do it himself." I replied.

"Damn you little girl!"

"SHUT UP CONNIE-BOY!"

"Such a mean little sister," He muttered.

Fantasy sweat dropped as I stuck my tongue out at my brother and that's when a thought suddenly came to my head. "I bet you'll be able to impress Rosalina…" I whispered to him.

My brother suddenly perked up at the sound of her name. He grabbed the body and threw it over his shoulders and ran to catch up with his buddies, with a smile and little hearts in his eyes.

"I wonder if he knows that she isn't watching…" I thought as I looked over at Rosalina who was talking to Stephanie and now Fantasy who joined in on their conversation. "Oh well." I shrugged. After seeing the three boys throwing the bodies into the holes they had dug up as well, I walked over to help Ashe and Penelo set up the tents.

"I heard that." I heard Rosalina whisper as I walked past her.

Damn it!

"Hehe…sorry," I nervously gulped.

Rosalina gave me a soft smile and turned her attention back to Steph.

"Aaah! It fell again." Penelo said as she frowned at the tent she tried to set up.

Vaan laughed, "Are you sure you don't need me to do it?" he asked.

Penelo glared at Vaan as she grabbed hold of the tent, "I'm sure!" And so she continued to make the tent, with Vaan chuckling.

"Aw, they make such a cute couple!" I happily thought. I looked all around me and saw that everyone was pretty much enjoying themselves. I softly smiled as I went over to help out Larsa as he started to put up another tent, along with Ashe.

"I wonder how Anna and Erika are…"

* * *

"ERIKA! WAKE UP AND KILL THESE JERKS!!" Anna yelled as she kicked at Erika's side.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! DON'T WAKE UP THE BEAST!!" Ryan screamed as he tackled Anna to the ground.

"Gah! You smell like wet dog!"

"Don't smell me!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" yelled a very irritated sounding voice.

"They did it!" Trevor shouted pointing to Anna and Ryan as he hid under a chair.

"OMFG! ANNA HOW COULD YOU?! AND WITH THE ENEMY?!" Erika yelled as she pried Ryan off Anna and stared at her in shock.

"ERIKA GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND GO KICK THEIR ASSES!!"

"B…BUT YOU…AND HIM…AND…I WANT NICOLE!!"

"What…the…heck?" Ryan and Trevor coursed as they stared at the two bickering girls. Erika was now on the ground sobbing and Anna was comforting her friend, which was rather hard for her since she was tied up.

"There is something wrong with both of them…" Ryan whispered.

"I say we give them back and take different ones." Trevor whispered back.

"No. I think they all are like that…"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always right?"

"Only in your dreams,"

"And I like my dreams, thank you very much."

"So…which one should we dispose of?"

"I don't think we care. As long as one of them is gone,"

"You're right…"

"They are very annoying…do you think if we give them ice cream they will stop?"

"Yes."

"Alright…we'll wait until they both are clamed down before coming out of hiding."

"Right. So…you looked like you wanted to kiss her."

"WHAT?! No!!"

"Admit it. You care about the insane girl."

"I'd rather say I was gay."

"Mmhmm. Denial,"

"I hate you."

"Of course you do."

"…So…what do you thinks going to happen now?"

"Most likely something to do with those two annoying us,"

"I thought you just said they wouldn't if we gave them ice cream."

"I lied. I was hoping to fool myself."

"You did a terrible job then."

"I know…Who's talking again?"

"Shit. I can't remember. I'm Trevor I think."

"No, I'm Trevor since I was the one who said you wanted to kiss Anna."

"Oh yeah. Then I'm Ryan. Not Cheese. Ryan. And no I don't want to kiss that annoying girl."

"Okay... you so wanted to. And where did Cheese come from?"

"Shut up Fox! And Cheese came from my mind!"

"Fox? Yes I know I'm sexy."

"Mmhmm. Right,"

"I am. Also where did Fox come from?"

"My mind!"

"Omg, Anna! I just realized something." Erika spoke.

The two boys then turned their attention to the two girls as Anna stared at Erika.

"What is that?"

"There are no fruit loops in this world!"

"There is definitely something wrong with them…" Ryan and Trevor thought.

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

It's been a few hours since we all had set up camp. We all laughed, talked, and enjoyed each others company.

Stephanie and Conway yawned as they rubbed their eyes. Fantasy was already asleep in one of the tents that he will be sharing with Vaan. He had fallen asleep right after he finished eating. He also had been very quite today. I wonder why…oh well. Back onto topic. Everyone was very tired and wanted to head to bed…but there was one little problem.

"Um…who's going to watch over the camp to make sure that nothing is going to attack us?" I questioned.

Everyone looked at each other for a quick moment. Everyone was tired and wanted to sleep, but they knew someone was going to have to stay up and watch over the camp as the others slept.

"How about we do teams of two?" Ashe suggested.

"Sounds good," Rosalina nodded.

"So…who wants to go first?" Vaan asked.

Silence…

"I vote Nicole and Balthier! Well good night you two!" Conway quickly said as he crawled into one of the tents. Everyone else did the same leaving Balthier and a very confused/pissed off me outside.

"D…damn them!" I bitterly thought.

"You seem rather angry lately." I heard Balthier say. I blinked and looked over at him as he grinned at me. I slightly blushed and quickly looked away.

"I'm not angry, see? I'm happy." I said giving him a smile.

"You're not a very good liar." He pointed out.

"Damn. Well, I guess I am a little, but I really don't feel like talking about it." I said as I gazed up at the night sky.

Balthier left it at that…for once. It was silent for a moment, and I didn't mind it one little bit. The wind blew by making a few bushes rustle. I have to admit that it was very beautiful outside at night time.

"So tell me about this world of yours." Balthier suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" I blinked confusingly at him, "Like where I live and grew up?"

Balthier nodded.

"Well…I grew up in a small town with my family. It's quite beautiful there. It's surrounded by mountains and forests and we have these big events a few times a year." I said.

"Events? What kind?" Balthier asked.

"Like…celebrations." I replied. It was kind of hard to explain the event thingy's to him.

"I see. Tell me more."

"Hm, well I grew up all my life in that town. My mom left when I was five years old, so I lived with my older sisters, older brothers, and my dad most of my life. I still go to visit her though. And then I met Erika when she transferred into my school. I met Anna and Daniel because my dad works with their dad. And then I met Stephanie one day when I went for a walk, I tripped and fell down a hill at the time. She came running down and offered me a hand, after that I eventually got them all together and we all became really good friends." I said.

"You're quiet the klutz, aren't you?" Balthier grinned.

I chuckled softly, "That's what everyone says. My mom thinks I took after my dad." Balthier opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud voice.

I jumped up from my spot and stared at the entrance of the Henne Mines.

"That sounded like Erika."

* * *

Erika: _-G__asp-_ HOW DARE YOU LEAVE IT RIGHT THERE!!

Lily:_ -Sticks out tongue- _I thought it was pretty good!

Erika: So…do Anna and I get rescued in the next chapter?

Lily: I'm sorry, but that is a secret.

Anna: Daniel just sent me a text. He says that him, Steph, and Conway are getting some pizza at the Take n' Bake. They took Fantasy with them too.

Lily: Tell 'em I want some too! And make sure its cheese! And I was wondering where Fantasy went off to…

Rosalina: Nicole, I hate to break it to you, but Walter isn't here anymore.

_-Silence…-_

Lily: BOB HAS ESCAPED!!

Erika: No, actually I let him go. He needed the bathroom.

_-Walter (Bob) walks in-_ Walter: That was pure evil! How long were you going to keep me tied up like that?

Lily: Oh…well the truth is…I kind of forgot about you until Rosalina said something.

Walter: …You don't deserve pizza.

Lily: _-Gasp-_

Rosalina/Anna:_ -Sweat drop- _Anyway…please leave a review everyone and the next chapter shall be up soon, we promise!

Everyone: Review please! Bye-bye!


	27. Together Again

Lily: I'm bored.

Erika: What's new?

Lily: Well… I left on Sunday with the intentions of coming here but I got…

Erika: NO HATSUHARU QUOTES!

Daniel: Nicole is once again on her Fruits Basket obsession.

Stephanie: Wasn't she just on a Prince of Tennis obsession?

Rosalina: Her obsessions come and go.

Fantasy: I guess I'll thank everyone. We would like to thank: **Moonlight Enchantress, AnimeFreak81296, and Nothingness:** Thank you all.

Conway: And another thanks to the wonderful **Moonlight Enchantress **for the help of this chapter. Thank you!

Rosalina: We do not own _Final Fantasy XII._

Lily: So that's what we've been forgetting to do lately!

Stephanie: I could have told you that.

Anna: Whatever. Now onto the story!

* * *

_**(-Nicole-)**_

I jumped up from my spot and stared at the entrance of the Henne Mines.

"That sounded like Erika." I said.

"I WANT MY DAMN FRUIT LOOPS!" A voice yelled, echoing through the Henne Mines.

"Yup…that's Erika all right." I thought.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Conway questioned as he stepped out of a tent.

"We found your two missing friends." Balthier told him.

Conway's brown eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" My brother asked. He was right…what the hell was I standing around for?

"Conway you go and wake everyone up. Balthier and I will go search the Henne Mines. Let's just keep hoping that Erika will keep shouting." I said as Balthier and I started to rush towards the Henne Mines.

As we got to the entrance I stopped in my tracks as Balthier continued to run inside. There was a sword in a sheath leaning against a big rock. "When did that get here…?" I thought. "Well…I guess I'll be borrowing it." I grabbed the sword and ran inside.

I stopped once I met up with Balthier around a corner. A bunch of fiends walked towards us. Balthier pulled out his gun and I unsheathed the sword. "Looks like your friends shouting attracted a whole bunch of fiends." Balthier said.

"That's Erika for you." I nodded.

We both soon attacked.

* * *

_**(-Stephanie-)**_

"Nooooo! You interrupted my dream where I got to meet Eminem." I whined as Rosalina dragged me out of bed.

"Didn't you hear your friend Erika shouting earlier?" Rosalina asked.

"Uh, no. I was having a dream about Eminem at the time." I replied.

"Hurry up you guys. We need to go help Nicole and Balthier." Vaan said as he, Penelo, Ashe, Larsa and the others ran towards the Henne Mines.

"We're coming!" I said as I grabbed Rosalina's hand and followed the others.

"May I ask why you were making weird noises in your sleep earlier?" Rosalina questioned.

"That's because I was eating cotton candy with Eminem." I replied. "And it was good."

"Coleymae! Were have arrived," I announced as I hugged my younger friend.

The others and I had finally made it inside the Henne Mine. We found Nicole and Balthier fighting off a bunch of fiends. So the others quickly went into battle, while I hugged Nicole.

"That's great, Steph."

Silence…

"Uh…Steph…I know you like hugs and all…but we really need to go find Erika and Anna…so will you please let go? Oh, and I also need AIR!" Nicole exclaimed. I blinked and let her go. She sighed in relief and gave me a small glare. I gave her a smile back, just to mess with her.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here, Ryan." We all stopped fighting for a moment and looked up. There stood…or floated Ryan and Trevor. Both of them had smirks on their faces.

"Look, let's cut to the chase. Why don't you people just hand over the Fantasy Gamers to us and we'll let you go free and unharmed. What do you say?" Ryan spoke.

"You can't have them!" Vaan shouted.

"Fine have it your way." Ryan shrugged before racing down and slashing at Vaan.

"Whoa!"

"Leave Vaan alone!" Nicole shouted as she clashed her sword with Ryan's. Wait…when did Nicole get a sword? I really do need to keep a closer eye on her. She might kill us all when were sleeping. Nooo! Eminem! I hardly dreamed you…

"Heh, just the one I really wanted to see." Ryan smirked. And so their sword fight continued on.

"M-master!" Fantasy worriedly shouted.

"Don't worry, Nicole is strong." Rosalina reassured him.

"Ah…"

"I'll take care of the rest." Trevor said as he shot his gun at us. Everyone one of us hid behind a rock as Trevor continued to rapidly fire at us. Balthier, Fran and Rosalina both fired back at him, Fran using her bow and arrows, of course.

"Why do I feel like we're in a western?" Daniel muttered.

"It must be your imagination." Conway said.

"The Village just called. They said they were missing their town idiot." Nicole spat out at Ryan.

"Oh, well you better get back to them." Ryan smirked.

"Sorry I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you." Nicole smirked.

"Bitch,"

"Thanks,"

"People like you are the reason I'm on medication."

"And that medication is starting to get to you isn't it?"

"Heh, you're funny."

"¿Quieres comer la ardilla"

"What?"

"Since when did this turn into an insult fight?" Stephanie questioned.

"Since Nicole was born." Conway replied.

"What did Master say?" Fantasy asked.

"She said do you want to eat the squirrel…" Daniel replied.

"That was her first sentence in Spanish." Conway sighed.

"AH!" Nicole screamed as she was thrown back into a rock.

"Master!" Fantasy shouted as he ran over to Nicole.

"That bastard!" Conway muttered as he brought out his sword and charged at Ryan, while dodging Trevor's bullets.

"I'll go after him." Rosalina said as she stood up and ran after Conway.

Swords clashed, bullets flew. And I was worried. We all were fighting to get out friends back, but we don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere in here. And we even involved Vaan and the others in this. I felt really bad. I didn't want them involved in our problems. They probably found this irritating. I mean…we've been off track on THEIR journey for a long time now.

"What's wrong?" I heard Penelo ask me as she looked worriedly at me.

"W-well…I feel really bad that you guys have to be involved in this stuff…" I replied.

"Don't worry. We don't mind." Vaan reassured me.

"B-but…"

"No buts!" Ashe told me.

"Uh…yes." I smiled.

"M-Master…" I heard Fantasy stuttered.

I turned my head and looked at the unconscious Nicole on the ground and a teary eyed Fantasy kneeling next to her.

"Nicole!" Daniel and I exclaimed. I quickly stood up and ran towards her. I put two fingers on her neck and sighed in relief when I felt her pulse. So she wasn't dead, that's good.

"Fantasy, it's all right. She's just unconscious." I told him.

"B-but…Master…" he cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. C'mon lets bring her somewhere safer." I said as I picked up Nicole's body. She was pretty light, so it was easy. Fantasy continued to tear up right next to me as we quickly ran over to a small hole in the wall. I sat her there and told Fantasy to stay with her. He nodded his head and sat next to Nicole. After taking one more glance at the two I quickly ran back to the others.

That's when I spotted another small hole in the wall…and there were feet in there…and Anna and Erika's! "Daniel! Get your ass over here!" I called out to him. Daniel blinked confused before quickly running over to me. Balthier and Fran were still shooting at Trevor who also kept shooting back at them, oblivious to what was going on. What an idiot.

"What?" Daniel asked as he stood in front of me.

"Look in that small hole…and tell me what you see…" I said pointing to the hole.

"I see Nicole and Fantasy."

"Not that hole! THAT hole!" I said grabbing his head and turning it towards the other hole.

"Ohhh, that hole. Well…I see feet."

"Yes and who's shoes are those?"

"Anna and Erika's..."

"Yes and for some reason I feel really smart right now. But that's beside the point. So what does it mean?"

"We found my little sister and Erika. C'mon lets go get 'em." Daniel said as he started to crawl inside the little hole. I smiled and followed right after him. Before we even made it in there, we both stopped and turned our heads.

* * *

_**(-Nicole-)**_

I awoke as I heard a loud noise like something slashing through the air. I turned my head to see both Ryan and Trevor standing on the ground. They both were staring at Rosalina with scared faces. Suddenly they disappeared. Most of us stopped and looked around to find them. While the others continued to fight with the fiends.

"Master…?" Fantasy spoke. I slowly sat up and held my head. Oh man did it hurt.

"Yes?" I asked. Then Fantasy jumped and hugged me saying how worried he was. I couldn't even remember what happened, but I hugged him back telling him it was alright.

That's when I spotted two shadows behind a rock. I sweat dropped as I realized it was Trevor and Ryan.

* * *

_**(-Stephanie-)**_

"That woman...she isn't normal…" Ryan whispered.

"Who isn't normal in this world?" Trevor whispered.

"I heard that. Do not think for one second that your squeaky voices do not bust my eardrums. You possibly couldn't hide away." Rosalina said. The rock broke and the boys slowly turned their heads. Rosalina's teal colored eyes glared icily at the two boys. I shivered and looked away. Her glare was deadly.

"Has she lost her mind?" Balthier asked.

"Rosalina..." Daniel softly said.

I gasped, was she trying to get herself killed But, that spark in her eyes told me she was playing them. As if she said "go get the girls", I heard her mind speak. She kept on insulting them, as Daniel, and I snuck or crawled into the room to see Erika asleep, and Anna looking worried. It was bigger inside.

"STEPH!" Anna shouted.

"Shhh…" I shushed her.

As I freed Anna, I heard a male scream, and a crack of a whip. I looked back through the hole to see Rosalina's whip wrapped around Ryan, as she held a pistol to Trevor's head, completely immobilizing them. Daniel quickly grabbed Erika, not untying her yet and we met up with Rosalina, as she channeled a Sap spell into Ryan, making him scream.

"Okay, you boys wanna act like children? I can definitely straighten you out…" Rosalina said.

"Holy crap, I think she..." Nicole said trailing off. I blinked and looked next to me. When the hell did she get here? I thought she was unconscious in that little hole!

Suddenly Rosalina grabbed Erika from Daniel's grip and sliced off her ropes. Erika looked slightly confused as she awoke. She looked around before her eyes spotted Trevor and Ryan.

"Erika…they have Fruit Loops." Rosalina stated.

We all blinked at her. I didn't really get how this would hel-

"GIMME THE FRUIT LOOPS!" Erika yelled as she tackled Ryan, who screamed like a little girl.

"Ohhh…I get what Rosalina is doing now." I said.

"Oi! Erika! They also said that Basch is very, very ugly!" Nicole shouted. Rosalina slightly chuckled at the scene. I wonder if Basch heard that…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID THEY SAY?" Erika screamed

"The chick is lying!" Ryan protested.

Erika didn't listen as she started to maul Ryan.

"AHH, WILD MONKEY! RABID MONKEY!" Ryan yelled.

"T-there is something wrong with all of you!" Trevor shouted.

Rosalina swiftly turned her head and grabbed Trevor with her whip. Trevor screamed as Rosalina brought him down towards us.

"I have other plans for you…" Rosalina said.

"I wonder what's up." Daniel mumbled.

I heard a scream, as Rosalina sheathed her knife, as blood trickled down Trevor's head, as he was sliced by her knife, in the formation of an R, right between his eyes. I was impressed, she didn't cut any blows.

"Damn you all!" Ryan shouted as he disappeared, leaving Erika's grip empty.

"Tell your leader that, if I smell any scent of trouble from you both, I shall not be so easy next time..." Rosalina said to Trevor.

Trevor ran away, as Nicole grabbed Erika up in a hug, squeezing her tightly.

It was truly, a heartfelt reunion, until Erika bit Nicole's ear, making Nicole curse, and Fantasy hold his tiny ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Nicole yelled as she held her ear.

"Coley? AH, OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! They didn't give us no ice cream!" Erika exclaimed like she just did nothing a moment ago.

Rosalina walked up to us as she said, "You're lucky they didn't blow you into oblivion. But, they don't seem too harmful. I can smell sissy-ness all over them."

Erika blinked and looked at Rosalina. "Hey, you're the chick at Tiamat's funeral! I'm Erika, what's your name?"

"..."

"What?" Erika questioned.

"That...sharpie tattoo...it's kinda..."

Rosalina couldn't really say, as Erika scrambled to a mirror, and with a red face, she began cursing the boys worse than a sailor. I plugged my ears up, but I couldn't help, but laugh at her tattoo.

"I love Ryan/Trevor 4-ever!" HELL NO!" Erika spat out.

"Calm down, and let me clean that up for you..." Rosalina said as she brought out a handkerchief and started to wipe Erika's face.

"Still haven't told me your name…" Erika mumbled.

"…Rosalina. I've come here like you, sucked in, but I have no memory of my past." Rosalina replied.

Before Erika could say anything else, Balthier and the others walked up to us.

"Basch! It's been so long!" Erika exclaimed as she ran towards her crush. She got an inch close to him before she got pulled back by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," She repeated.

"Would you stop that already?" Anna sighed as she handed Erika over to Nicole.

"Basch…" Erika sniffed.

"I swear Erika. You are not normal." Conway muttered.

"OMG! BURRITO IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Erika yelled as she pulled Conway into a hug.

"Burrito?" Conway questioned.

"Erika…is hugging…Conway." Steph said.

"Holy shit," Was all Nicole said.

"Conway is my burrito." Erika explained.

Everyone sweat dropped as Erika grinned like an idiot. She never changes, does she? I wonder what Ryan and Trevor did to her.

"Well it seems you've got your friends back and the two boys have now left. Shall we go back to camp?" Basch questioned.

"You made a camp? I get to sleep with Nicole!" Erika shouted as she grabbed Nicole and ran out of the Henne Mines.

"It's like…none of this ever happened to her…" I said.

"That's Erika for you." Conway, Anna and Daniel coursed.

"Master! Please wait." Fantasy said as he ran to catch up with Nicole and Erika.

"So, we got back Anna and Erika. Ryan and Trevor won't be showing their selves for a long while. So now I suppose we should go back to camp and rest, before continuing on with our journey tomorrow morning. For now, good-night," Ashe said as she headed out of the Henne Mines.

"Night," Penelo smiled as she went to follow Ashe out, along with Vaan and Larsa, who nodded their heads.

"Larsa has been very quite lately, don't you think?" Anna questioned Balthier as she, him, Fran and Basch headed out.

"Oh! Wait for me Anna-Banana!" I exclaimed as I ran to catch up with my friend.

"Stop calling me that!" She angrily said.

I giggled and hugged her. It was great to have her back.

* * *

_**(-Daniel/Rosalina-)**_

"We better go too." Rosalina said as she started to walk out of the Henne Mines.

"Thanks, Rosa…" Daniel lightly whispered.

"Welcome…" Rosalina replied as she softly smiled up at Daniel, who smiled back.

* * *

_**(The Next Morning…Fantasy's P.O.V-)**_

I awoke to the sound of my Master's voice. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. It had taken me a while to get to sleep last night, but I eventually did. I looked around inside the tent to see that Master and Erika weren't here. But there blankets were packed up. I guessed we were heading out soon. I got up and folded up my blanket, storing it away in my bag. After that I walked out of the tent to see that everyone else was up. They were all laughing and eating.

Master looked over and smiled softly at me. I smiled back at her as I walked up to her and climbed on her lap. I laid my head back onto her shoulder. I loved her scent. It reminded me of Nallely's scent.

"Fantasy, are you hungry?" Master questioned as she looked down at me with her soft brown eyes.

"Yes." I nodded.

Master handed me a small plate of meat on it. I soon dug in, but as I did I wondered where she had gotten the meat. Maybe I should just leave it a mystery. Or…she finally killed her brother…nope he is right next to Daniel…never mind.

"Erika, don't eat so fast! You're gonna choke." Master warned her best friend.

"But…I haven't had meat in a while…" Erika said.

I smiled up at Master who continued to scold her friend. Everyone laughed at the two as I continued to eat. Last night…I was so afraid to lose Master…I was scared…I didn't want to see her go away like that, like I did with Nallely.

* * *

_**(-Flash Back-)**_

_"Fantasy XII, this is your caretaker, Nallely." Master X said as a woman with long dark brown hair and green-ish-brown-ish eyes appeared._

_"Hello, Fantasy."_

_Fantasy's eyes widened a little as he didn't hear her say XII like everyone else did. He felt…a little happy inside._

_"H-hello," He greeted Nallely._

_"Come, I'll show you your room." Nallely said as she took Fantasy's hand and led him down a long white hallway._

_**(-Few Months Later-)**_

_"Nallely! Guess what. We found four of the Fantasy Gamers!" Fantasy exclaimed as he jumped into Nallely's arms._

_"Oh really? That's great." Nallely smiled as she held onto Fantasy._

_"Yes! They are all babies right now though. So it'll be quite a while." Fantasy explained._

_"Oh? So how many more are there?" Nallely asked as she sat down in a chair, with Fantasy sitting happily in her lap._

_"Three more are out there." Fantasy replied._

_"So do you know the first three's names?" Nallely questioned._

_"Stephanie, Anna, Rosalina and Daniel, Daniel and Rosalina are two years old. Anna was just born about a month ago and Stephanie is a new born baby." Fantasy said._

_"Aw, they sound cute." Nallely said as she ruffled Fantasy's hair._

_"They are! I saw a picture of them." Fantasy grinned._

_**(-A Couple Years Later-)**_

_"Aren't the flowers beautiful, Fantasy?" Nallely asked as she held a rose in her hand._

_"Yes, they are." Fantasy nodded._

_"August is my favorite month, did you know?" Nallely asked._

_"No I didn't." Fantasy replied._

_"If I could, I would have been born in this month." Nallely smiled._

_"Nallely…what month was I created in?" Fantasy asked as he tugged on Nallely's red dress._

_"I was told that you were created on July 17th." Nallely said._

_Fantasy frowned, "Aw, I wasn't born on your favorite month…"_

_Nallely softly laughed as she picked up Fantasy, "Nope, but it doesn't matter. You're close. July was last month."_

_Fantasy grinned as Nallely grinned back at him. She was like a mother to him and he loved her very much. He never wanted to part from her…ever._

_"F-Fantasy!" A voice shouted._

_Nallely and Fantasy turned their heads as Doctor Miguel ran towards them._

_"You must hide, Fantasy! Our failed experiment, Janelle VII has escaped and is looking to destroy you! She finds you a thre-!"_

_Nallely screamed as the dead body of Doctor Miguel lied on the floor. Blood gushing out. Behind the body stood a small girl with blood red eyes and blonde hair that flowed in the wind. She was covered in blood, which made Nallely scream more._

_Fantasy sat in Nallely's arms shocked. He didn't know what to do. He hasn't been trained yet._

_Quickly Nallely dashed off with Fantasy still in her arms. Tears streamed down her face as she ran across the lawn and into a building._

_"Nallely!" Master X shouted as he ran up to the two._

_"Master X!" Nallely exclaimed, "Take Fantasy and go hide. Please!" she begged._

_Master X nodded as he shifted Fantasy around in his arms. Suddenly Nallely's pupils became small and blood gushed out of her stomach. Fantasy stared at the scene horrified. A sword was taken out of Nallely's stomach as her lifeless body fell to the floor. There behind her stood Janelle VII. Janelle licked Nallely's blood off the blade with her tongue and stared at the two boys._

_"Nallely…" Fantasy mumbled._

_Master X fled the scene with the shocked Fantasy who could only stare at Nallely's body._

_"Nallely…"_

_"I'm sorry Fantasy…but she's gone." Master X whispered as he ran into a room and locked the door._

_"N-Nallely!" Fantasy screamed._

_X stared at the crying boy who continued to cry out Nallely's name. X turned his attention away from the small boy as he proceeded to press buttons on a panel. If Janelle stepped into the room she would die right away. X quickly ran to Fantasy and grabbed him before running into a large glass box/room. As on cue, Janelle came bursting in the room and was split in half. Her body disappearing._

_X sighed as he patted Fantasy back. At least Janelle was finally gone…_

_**(-3 years later-)**_

_"Fantasy, guess what? We found the last three Fantasy Gamers." Master X announced. Fantasy walked over to the computer and examined the pictures, before stopping on the youngest._

_"Nicole…she was born in August…" Fantasy mumbled._

_"Hmm…?" X raised an eye-brow at Fantasy._

_"I…like her." Fantasy grinned.

* * *

_

_**(-End Of Flash Back-)**_

I grinned up at Master who was now shouting at her brother. Even though I couldn't protect Nallely back then…I was definitely going to protect Nicole…my Master.

"Fantasy, are you ready to go?" Master asked as she picked me up and sat me on the ground. Everyone was standing up looking at me, some smiling.

"Yes." I nodded and grabbed Master's hand, before trotting off into the Henne Mines once again.

Erika grinned as she tackled Conway a moment later. "Gimme a banana!"

"Wha so you could kill me? HA! NEVER!"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before but, but, but I thought of the perfect nickname for you from now on and, and, and, and I'mma call you that from now, now or else I'll kill you with a bazooka I have hiding up my bra." Erika rambled.

Conway blinked, "Why the hell do you have a Bazooka up your bra? Why the hell do you even HAVE a bazooka? Retards like you shouldn't have weapons!"

"Wanna know your new nickname?"

"Not reall-"

"GOOD! It's…Burrito!"

"I thought his nickname was already Burrito…" Anna said.

Everyone sighed and chuckled lightly. Yup, it was great having Erika and Anna back.

* * *

Anna: _-Blinks-_Well…this was a weird chapter.

Erika: What the hell are we on?

Anna: Crazy one moment and sweet the next and then crazy again.

Daniel: _-Sighs-_ this was quite a long chapter.

Rosalina: Yes, it was.

Conway: Where did Nicole go…?

Rosalina: I think I saw her g-

_-Anna's cell-phone rings-_Anna: _-Answers phone-_hello?

Lily: -_On the other line-_I'm locked in the bathroom.

Anna: It locks on the inside, Nicole.

Lily: Yes, but I tripped on a towel and broke the knob with my head.

Anna:_-Sighs-_ Okay I'm coming. _-Turns off phone-_ She got locked in the bathroom.

Erika/Conway: How…

Anna: Don't ask. _–Leaves-_

Everyone: -_Sweat drop-_

Erika: Anyways, please leave a review!

Everyone: Bye-bye for now!


	28. Off To Paramina Rift We Go!

Lily: CRAAAAAAAAAP!

Rosalina: What is it?

Lily: _-Bangs head on desk-_ I have to tell everyone something…

Daniel: What is that?

Lily: _-Sigh-_

Conway: Well…at least you realized it before this chapter.

Erika: Yup, that was lucky of you Nicole.

Lily: I know. Thank goodness. I didn't want to confuse anyone.

Anna and Steph: Yup…

Erika: I GET TO THANK THE REVIEWERS! We would like to thank: **Fudokishi, Moonlight Enchantress, the true elec, penguinmaster18, nothingness, and AnimeFreak81296:** Thank you!

Daniel: And another thanks to the wonderful **Moonlight Enchantress **for the help of this chapter. Thank you!

Conway: Now on with the story! _-Stares at Rosalina-_

_**Warning:**_ A FRICKEN LONG CHAPTER!

* * *

_**(Ryan and Trevor)**_

"D-damn those Fantasy Gamers!" Ryan cursed as punched a wall.

"Tha-that chick with the coal black hair…she's…she's strong. And very scary," Trevor shuddered as he thought back on the fight.

"Yeah…and that R on your face is funny lookin'," Ryan chuckled.

"Jerk,"

"Their leader…you know the brunette. The one that Fantasy hangs around the most. She's…very interesting." Ryan said as he folded his arms back and leaned against the wall.

"Please tell me you're not interested in her." Trevor sighed.

"She's interesting. I'm not interested though." Ryan assured his friend.

"So…what do we do now? I mean, we lost our hostages and got our asses kicked by them all. The plan has been ruined." Trevor said.

"I know. Damn that chick. What was her name again?"

"Huh? Which one?"

"The one with the coal black hair."

"Oh, her? I think someone said her name was Rosalina. It would kind of explain why she cut an R on my face…"

"Rosalina…huh? Where have I heard her name before…?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I will…if I can remember."

"But, what if you don't remember?"

"Ugh! I don't know! You're the one who is supposed to know all this stuff!"

"I'm not the leader!"

"Yes you are!"

"No that's you!"

"Liar!"

"…Wait…who is talking again?"

"…You're Trevor right? Or am I?"

"You. Damn this is like…the second time this happened."

"…I blame Erika."

* * *

_**(Erika)**_

I froze in my spot as I looked around. Nicole looked over at me with a questioning look, as did Rosalina.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"I feel like I'm being blamed for something…" I mumbled.

"It must be your imagination." Nicole shrugged as she continued to walk on. Rosalina did the same and I followed behind a moment later. We were in the Ozmone Plain, heading back to the Golmore Jungle.

"I think I finally lost it." I said.

"Erika, you lost it long ago." Nicole retorted.

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes at her. Nicole playfully punched my shoulder and we both laughed. It was great being back with my best buddy, although I do miss torturing Ryan and Trevor. Gosh that was fun.

"I see the entrance of the Golmore Jungle." Penelo pointed out.

"Awesome, now we can continue on to where we left off!" I exclaimed.

"You sound like you are playing the game…" Nicole said.

"Well, you know what I mean." I shrugged.

A moment later and we all were back in the Golmore Jungle. Now if I remembered correctly, we now had Lente's Tear and we could get passed the barrier's that block our way.

…HOLY CRAP I FEEL SO SMART!

"Erika, you're about to run into th-!"

BAM!

"Never mind," Vaan sweat dropped.

I rubbed my forehead and ass as I groaned in pain. That fricken hurt! What the hell did I run into? I looked up and stared at a wall.

"Damn…I don't think wall's like me very much." I muttered.

"Are you alright?" I heard the voice of Basch ask.

Basch kneeled down next to me as he checked me for injuries. I blushed and turned my head away from him.

"Yeah I am. But, I think that wall should be executed." I replied.

Basch chuckled and held out his hand towards me. I took it and blushed as he helped pull me up. Once I was standing we all started walking again.

It was quite after that. Well, minus a few fiends coming up to us and attacking. But we quickly defeated them. I looked ahead and saw that we were coming towards a barrier thingy. So, I looked over my group of friends until I looked over at Fran. I grinned and walked up to her.

"Okay! Now, Fran! Use that damn Tear thingy!" I exclaimed as I shook Fran's shoulders. Fran gave me a glare as she walked up to the barrier thingy that was in front of us. I blinked and looked away. Damn, her glares were scary!

"Not so wise are you?" Balthier smirked.

"Shut up, pretty boy."

So, now we were walking through the new paths of the Jungle, everyone was quite, those crazy people, them with their silence. I swear when I rule the world someday silence will be dead! Oh, wait…crap I can't rule the world…I promised Nicole…and some other people. Damn it!

I sighed, and looked over my group. Gosh, we had to be the weirdest looking group anyone has ever seen. I shook my head and looked over at Rosalina who was talking with Anna and Daniel. I shrugged and walked over to her, hoping to take my mind off of some things.

"So, Rosalina," I spoke as I swung an arm around the older girl. I guessed at least, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She replied.

"Damn! You are older than me…" I muttered. But the funny thing was…I was an inch taller than her. Holy crap…did I get taller? I swear last time I was the smallest in the group. I could've sworn I heard the faint tune of the Hallelujah chorus ringing through my brain when I noticed this true fact. It's been so long since I've grown!

"Erika, what are you doing?" Anna questioned.

"Getting to know my new buddy," I replied.

"Getting to know Rosalina?" Conway exclaimed.

I glared at Conway and threw a random rock that I had in my jeans at him. Wait…why do I have a rock in my jeans pocket? What the hell? Actually….I don't think I wanna really know.

"What about family?" I questioned a moment later.

"I…cannot remember. But, I believe I have a little sister." Rosalina said.

"I have a little sister too! Well, she is my step-little sister. And I also have a step-little brother and a half older sister." I rambled.

"Erika, don't ask Rosalina too many questions." Stephanie said giving me a stern look.

"Yes, sir." I saluted her.

Rosalina lightly chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't mind."

I grinned at Rosalina. I was starting to like this girl.

* * *

_**(A while later…Anna's P.O.V)**_

"Alright…where are we?" Conway asked. After a while of walking all of us suddenly came in some weird place that I for some reason cannot remember. But, it had a lot of rotting trees, and strong winds. I know this place...but I kind of forgot what it is called.

"Guys...it…it...its cold out here…" Nicole shivered.

"The Feywood: snow, and ruins of once great snow-forests. This place used to be so beautiful during the heart of winter, but now, Mist has done its damage to it. But, due to the rotting of trees, the winds, and snow drift will be higher than normal. We need to find some pelts…or something." Rosalina spoke up.

Ashe looked around before looking at Rosalina. "But WHERE, Rosalina? How do you plan to find it?"

"Not sure, but if we don't find something soon-" Two high pitched screams came from around the corner, interrupting, Daniel.

"That sounds like the Devil Monkey." Conway said alarmed. We all swiftly turned our heads to see Stephanie and Erika backed up against a wall as a huge snow-leopard growled at them.

"Aw shit." I cursed.

"Dammit, ERIKA! Why did you try to lay on that?" Stephanie angrily questioned.

"It looked like a lump of soft grass!" Erika argued.

Stephanie glared at the raven haired teen. "How the hell, can a 500 pound Leopard, look like a lump of grass?"

"I see a light in this…" Daniel spoke.

Rosalina slightly nodded. "I can see where you're going with this..." Suddenly, Rosalina popped out her whip, making a cracking sound. The snow-leopard looked her way, alarmed, causing it to forget its two targets momentarily.

"So long, sucker!" Erika shouted as she proceeding to run towards us. The snow-leopard snapped its head back towards Erika, growling at her before chasing after her.

"AH, BAD KITTY! SHOO! GO AWAY!" Erika yelled.

"Now, how does she get into mess like that?" Daniel sighed.

Rosalina shook her head. "Not sure, but I think the very lethal-situation-prone Erika is going to save our rear-ends tonight with her mistake." After that, Rosalina started to chase after the snow-leopard, who is chasing Erika, who is running in circles.

"We have such bad luck." Nicole mumbled.

"I blame Erika." Conway muttered.

After about five minutes of watching Rosalina chase the cat, and the cat chase Erika, Rosalina found an opening and wrapped her Whip around the snow-leopard's neck. Basch ran up with his sword in hand and slashed at its head, killing the snow-leopard.

"Damn…I was hoping we could finally get rid of Erika…" I heard Conway say. Nicole, as usual, whacked her brother with her shoe.

"Now we can skin it. Who wants the job?" Ashe questioned.

Everyone glanced at each other before backing away slightly.

"Fine, I'll do it...Lazy people!" Ashe muttered.

"Let me help you…" Basch spoke up as he walked towards Ashe, only to have Ashe smack his hands away.

"Nope! You didn't volunteer, so, I'll do it! Shoo!" Ashe said as she grabbed the dead snow-leopard and proceeded to skin it.

* * *

_**(Later that evening…)**_

After Ashe was done skinning the snow-leopard, we all had a pelt that kept us nice and warm. And while Ashe had done that, the rest of us decided to make camp for the night, some had to take out fiends that came our way and some had to help set up camp. We were pretty busy.

"WARMNESS! Thanks Ashe!" Erika exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Erika." Ashe replied.

"She's very nice, she made one my size, Master!" Fantasy told Nicole.

Nicole nodded and sweetly smiled at Fantasy. "And it looks so good on you too!"

Balthier looked around as he started to speak. "Now that Nicole and I have already done the night watch, someone must stay up for it. We shall not, and since tent space is kinda crammed, I suggest we put our names on a leaf, and draw it out of Nicole's hat to see who stays with whom."

"NOT MY HAT!" Nicole yelled as she grabbed her hat off her head and held it tightly to her chest.

Conway walked up to his little sister and dropped down on his knees, grabbing Nicole's shoulders. "Do it, Nicole...DO IT! I wanna sleep!"

"Grr…fine. What will we write the names on? And do we have some sort of pen?" Nicole asked.

"We can write them on leafs." Penelo suggested.

"And I have a pen." Fantasy piped up.

"Alright, grab some leaves and let's get this over with." Vaan said. Everyone nodded and grabbed a leaf and used Fantasy's pen to write our names. After we were done we stuck the leaves in Nicole's hat.

According to Basch, he would draw the first two names and they would be the night guards. We all agreed. Basch reached for Nicole's hat and pulled out to leaves.

"The first two names I pick are the night guards...Rosalina, and Daniel." He said.

"WHAT? C'mon, Basch!" Both Rosalina and Daniel exclaimed. Nicole chuckled as she went to pull a leaf from her hat.

"I got Anna-Banana!" the happy brunette announced.

"Sweet!" I cheered, "And stop calling me Anna-Banana!"

"I don't get to sleep without Nicole? WHAT KIND OF CRUEL WORLD IS THIS?" Erika yelled.

"Oh, shut up and pick, Erika." I told her. I swear she acted like a child sometimes.

Erika grumbled cuss words, I believe, at us as Nicole handed her hat over to her friend and watched as she pulled out a leaf. After she read it she quickly stuffed the leaf in her mouth and chewed it. She had a very angry look on her face.

"HELL NO! NOT CONWAY! PLEASE!" she begged. Little pieces of leaves came flying out of her mouth as she did.

"She'll murder me, and eat my eyeballs for jelly tomorrow!" Conway exclaimed with horror.

"Too bad we don't have enough good luck." I joked.

"You're such a bitch." Conway said glaring at me.

"Yes, but you love me." I grinned.

"You're right! I do! Marry me, Anna!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Everyone ignored the two as Balthier was the next one to pick.

"...Basch..." he mumbled.

"…" Basch was silent.

"Conway you're such a perv." I mumbled. "Too bad he didn't ask Rosalina that question. I would've liked to seen what she would've done to him."

"Rosalina! My love! Where have you been all my life!" Conway suddenly exclaimed with little hearts in his eyes as he flung himself towards Rosalina.

Rosalina twitched and punched Conway in the face, making him fall to the ground. "Hiding from you." She retorted. Nicole, Erika and Vaan all laughed as they watched this scene unfold. Everyone else just rolled their eyes, but chuckled at what Rosalina had said.

"What an idiot." I laughed.

"Fran," I suddenly heard Ashe say.

"At least it wasn't Balthier..." Fran spoke. What did she mean by that?

"That leaves one of two…" Vaan said as he went to draw, "Stephanie…"

"I guess it could've been worse." Steph said.

"I get Penelo then..." Larsa spoke. Penelo slightly blushed.

Rosalina sighed. "…Goodnight, you buzzards."

Everyone smiled as we headed towards our tents. Well…almost everyone. Conway and Erika glared at each as they headed towards their tent.

"I will not contaminate myself with your things!" Erika exclaimed.

"At least mine smell like a man, instead of sheer evil." Conway retorted.

"At least I smell a bit tougher than your perfume you wear that makes you smell like a really girly guy! "I'm a wittle Pansy, wansy! Smell of my petals!" Erika mocked.

The continued on with it as they entered their tent.

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Have they...always been like that? Arguing all the time at each other?" Rosalina asked turning towards Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, since kids. They don't act like they care, but they do.

"...I used to do that with Alexis all the time, or was her name Elmina? Damn, I cannot discern an illusion made by Fantasy, or my real memories! Its hell, you know, trying to figure out if you really were an orphan with an adoptive Mother, or you really had a loving family in your world! I can remember a bit more than before, like, I remember seeing lots of sand, and beaches, but then, I'd revert to living on Bur-Omisace. I remember having a little sister, but I cannot remember her name well. It's irritating beyond comprehension." Rosalina said.

"I'll bet. I would be very mad at whoever did that to me, in this case, it'd be Fantasy. But, you're one of the Fantasy Gamers, and you had to be done that way for you to come here without harm. I feel bad for you that you're the only one of us that had your memories erased. But, I'm glad that we weren't the only ones that were taken too, but in a good way. I know you'll have all of your memories back to normal before we all go home. I promise." Daniel assured Rosalina.

Rosalina didn't have hesitation in her voice as she looked at Daniel. "I believe you."

The moment was ruined as the two of them heard shouting coming from the two bickering teens tent.

"I cannot take much more of those two..." Daniel sighed.

"I think Basch or Balthier has some rum, or wine...want some? I can go "whip" out some from them." Rosalina said.

"Too late, saw them swigging it earlier."

The two of them sighed as they seated themselves on the ground.

_**(Erika/Conway)**_

"You stink like a pig!" Erika angrily said.

"I'm just going to imagine you are some really hot and sweet chick. Oh, and make you mean face melt away into a beautiful black haired, or possibly blonde chick with blue eyes. Yeah, be gone, Erika! Go back to the land of mean little DEMONS!" Conway exclaimed.

"I'll always be in your head! Even if I die, I'm always be in your dreams, eating away at your conscience, and your power to control yourself! You'll never get rid of me! Never, Conway! You'll have to get a new brain to get rid of me, but I'll poison it too with my mind powers. Besides, you cannot get a new brain, anyway!"

"Someone shoot my brains out, please!"

"Rosalina or Balthier can help you out with that!"

"What a graceful and pleasant way to die, by the hands of a very hot chick. I'd rather die from Rosalina's tanned hands wrapping themselves around my neck, and killing me that way. Heck, I think I'd let Nicole kill me off by making me read her trillions of Anime books for the rest of my lifespan. Dying by you, no way on earth!"

"You suck, Conway."

"No, YOU suck, my dolly-doo princess of pink pony puffs."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

* * *

_**(Anna/Nicole/Fantasy)**_

Anna twitched as she once again sat up. "Can I kill them?"

"Conway, yes, but Erika, no."

"Please Master, Conway, no matter how much of an idiot he may be, he IS a Fantasy Gamer. He's gotta live in order to defeat the darkness, and the two guys!" Fantasy pleaded.

"Do not ever mention them as Boys! They're meanies that need to be kicked a few times in the stomach, and in the head...or, maybe the butt!"

Nicole smirked. "Tell me, which one did you have a fling with? Erika says she caught you with one of the two shortly before we rescued you both."

"…" Anna was pissed. How can you tell? By the look on her face.

Fantasy nervously gulped. "Uh, oh..."

_**(Balthier/Basch)**_

"I cannot help, but to feel a bit more protective over Nicole over the others." Balthier spoke up.

"Conway...well, I think he can hold on his own. Rosalina, she can pretty much take anything down in her way. Erika can maul, and bite her way through anything-I mean, ANYTHING. Anna, she looks tough, and so does the other girl, Stephanie. Daniel looks like he can power-fight his way. Nicole, she can fight without anyone helping her, but I believe ALL of the women need a male to be with them, in the event. I think Nicole would suit you very well, Balthier. You both have very striking similarities, and characteristics." Basch said.

"You think?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you've done swigged a few gulps of wine."

"Hahaha. It took 20 bottles of Bhujerba Madhu to get me drunk enough to start talking absurdedly. I'm far from being drunk, Balthier Bunansa."

"Damn...I thought I had a tolerance above anyone else…"

* * *

_**(Steph/Vaan)**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm, you like Anime?" Stephanie finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between the too.

"Dalmascan Moonlight Vampires", "Archadian Suyan Princess", I love Anime. We call it "Comic Books", but it's so much more than that! Even Penelo agrees!" Vaan replied.

Stephanie smiled. "Nicole likes "Ouran High School Host Club" and millions more. I think you, and I are going to be good friends throughout this little journey we got ourselves in."

"I agree!"

* * *

_**(Larsa/Penelo)**_

Larsa tapped his fingers on the ground as he looked at Penelo, trying to think of a conversation. "Umm...what do you think on the new..."gamers"?"

"They all seem nice, and crazy! I mean the good kind of crazy." Penelo said.

"What about the girls?" Larsa asked.

"Nicole's Sweet, and Cheerful. Erika's Wild, and Crazy. Anna's Thoughtful, and Kind. Stephanie's a bit quiet, but she's good, and Rosalina's tough, but serene."

"Guys?"

"Conway seems to be wild and especially crazy over Rosalina. Daniel seems the kind of guy that's tough, but is steadily watching out for us."

"Hmm, do you think they'll make it?"

"If they kidnap any of the others, I think they'll be asking for an early death wish. If something happened to Fantasy...I cannot shake that feeling off that if something did bad happen to him, it'd be REALLY bad for the gamers. I'm not sure, but I'm going to be optimistic."

"I feel the same way, Penelo. Goodnight!"

"Night-night,"

* * *

_**(The next morning. Sometime around 6am. Normal P.O.V)**_

Everyone was asleep, minus Rosalina and Daniel who were still wide awake. Well…they had to be since they were night guards.

"Did you just hear that growl?" Daniel asked.

Rosalina stood up immediately and nodded. "Yes, I could hear it from miles away."

"Another snow-leopard, I presume?" Daniel said.

"Congratulations, you've won the prize." Rosalina joked.

"Oh really? Well…what do I win?" Daniel asked smiling.

"Hm? What would you like?" Rosalina softy asked, also smiling.

Before Daniel could say anything else, the snow-leopard growled again. This time closer.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with that later. Right now we need to kill that cat." Daniel said.

"Alright, I won't forget though." Rosalina winked. Daniel blushed.

It took the two a few minutes, but they finally got rid of the cat. Once they were done, the two of them decided to do a bit of patrol before going back to camp.

"This wind is getting awful..." Daniel said as the wind blew by, this time more powerful.

"Daniel, look! The road to the Paramina is blocked by..."

"Trees? I didn't see any trees in the way." Daniel said.

"It'll take triple the time, and effort to climb over stagmites, and other obstacles on foot. I have an idea, but I can only do this if everyone is willing." Daniel looked over at Rosalina with a slightly confused face. Daniel couldn't say or ask anything as Rosalina started her way back to the campsite. The eighteen year old followed her silently.

"I can throw you over the obstacle." Rosalina said.

"Huh? You're quite small; how can you throw us?" Daniel questioned.

"Watch..." Rosalina looked around until she saw a small rabbit hop by. Daniel looked at the rabbit then Rosalina, before looking at the rabbit again.

"Flyaga..." Rosalina softly mumbled as she held out her hand.

The rabbit was thrown up into the air, but before it could fall back down, it sprouted wings and flew off.

"Holy...yeah, that could work, Rosa! Come on!" Daniel exclaimed as he finished walking his way back to the campsite, or jogged.

Once they were back the two of them proceeded to wake everyone up. Daniel helped out a little, before he started to put stuff away, so Rosalina woke everyone else up.

Nicole climbed out of her tent and rubbed her eyes as she mumbled to herself. "I was dreaming of eating a mountain-sized cake mix box..."

Erika came walking out of her tent crying. "Fruit Loops…"

"No! I don't wanna get up!" Anna whined as Rosalina pulled Anna's legs.

"Eminem! I love you!" Stephanie exclaimed as Nicole helped out Rosalina, by pulling off the blankets and taking Steph's pillow away.

Fantasy soon came crawling out of one of the tents. "Master? Where's my pillow?"

"The 'ell?" Conway rubbed his head and walked out.

"Come on, get up you lazy bums!" Daniel said.

"Rosalina?" Vaan blinked.

"What do you want?" Penelo asked, cuddling up to her pillow.

"Is there trouble?" Basch questioned.

Balthier slightly glared at Rosalina. "Do not wake me up, I'll rip those pretty teal eyes out of your skull..."

"Yes?" Fran asked.

Ashe groaned. "Stop pulling on my shirt, Rosalina..."

"What is it that is so important, Lady?" Larsa asked.

"How about matters of getting out of here? Or would you like to stay, and fend for your own selves?" Rosalina questioned.

Everyone sighed and started to pack. After they we all done, Rosalina and Daniel told them the entire plan. Some agreed to it and some seemed to be against it, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, who's going first?" Larsa asked.

"You are." Rosalina quickly said as she casted Flyaga making Larsa sprout wings and fly away.

"AHHHH!" You could hear Larsa scream. Soon his voice disappeared.

"HOLY MESS ON A STICK! I WANNA FLY!" Nicole yelled raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Here, you'll land on the beginning of Paramina." Rosalina said before casting it at Nicole, making her fly away as well.

"Me! My turn! I wanna fly away like a chickadee!" Erika excitedly said bouncing up and down in front of Rosalina.

"Of course. When you land, make sure no one leaves." Rosalina replied once again casting Flyaga, making Erika fly away.

Basch walked up. "How safe is this?"

"If it were not safe, why would I make Larsa go first?" Before Basch could reply, Rosalina casted Flyaga and he flew away. Stephanie chuckled at Rosalina said. Although she didn't think it was supposed to be a joke, she found it very funny.

"Will you follow us?" Anna asked.

"I shall do my best. Be careful." Soon, Anna was flying away with the others.

"I've always wanted wings." Stephanie said.

Rosalina smiled. "You'll get your wish today! And soon Stephanie was gone.

"You know, I'm kinda happy you woke me up. Would've missed this," Balthier spoke.

"Yeah, be safe." Balthier was soon gone.

Conway walked up to Rosalina with small hearts in his eye. Rosalina sweat dropped and started to cast Flyaga at him. "I love you."

"Buzz off, Conny."

"Pray for my safety, Child." Ashe said.

"I'm only a year younger than thou." Rosalina retorted. Soon Ashe was gone as well.

"I want to be with my Master, but I'm scared." Fantasy shuddered.

"You're a big boy. Just close your eyes and all will be well." Rosalina assured him as she casted Flyaga making him fly away.

Vaan walked up to the eighteen year old girl with a questioning look. "Do you think you have enough MP for yourself?"

"I pray so, Vaan…" Rosalina replied. Vaan was soon flying with Fantasy.

"Bye-bye!" Penelo waved.

Rosalina shook her head. "Not goodbye, see ya in a minute." Penelo was now gone.

Fran looked unsure as Rosalina turned towards her. "You're sure about this?" she asked.

Rosalina nodded. "Positive." After Fran was gone Rosalina turned towards Daniel.

"Thank you..." Daniel spoke.

Rosalina smiled. "I'll make you pay me back later, Daniel..." Rosalina watched as Daniel flew away.

"I hope I have enough, or else I'm stuck in this horrid place..." Rosalina thought as she for the last time casted Flyaga and flew after the others. Making sure that when it was time to land, they all landed okay.

* * *

_**(Paramina Rift)**_

"Is everyone okay?" Rosalina asked as she checked over everyone.

"Yes." Nicole nodded.

"Hm? That helped us out quite a lot. Smart thinking, you two," Balthier praised Rosalina and Daniel.

"Thank you." They both smiled.

"Shall we continue?" Basch spoke.

They all agreed and started their way through the Paramina Rift.

"It's really cold out here." Conway said as he rubbed both of his arms for warmth.

"Well, we do have the pelts that Ashe skinned for us." Anna spoke up.

"Yeah, they are really warm, but the coldness still gets through a little." Vaan said.

It was silent after that.

_**(A while later...Conway's P.O.V)**_

"Are we there yet?" Erika asked.

"Almost," Rosalina replied.

"…What about now?"

"Not yet."

"…Now?"

"No…"

"Oh…well how about now?"

"Erika, we will tell you when we get there."

"Okay….no-?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Sheesh, I was just asking…" Erika mumbled.

Everyone sighed as we continued on up the mountain. It was starting to get warmer, but it was still cold at the same time. Larsa was now talking with Penelo and Anna. Rosalina and Basch were talking. Daniel was talking with Stephanie and Vaan. Nicole, Erika, Ashe, Balthier and Fran were all talking as well. Fantasy was now on my shoulder since Nicole kept shivering and he kept falling off.

Suddenly, everyone stopped. I looked around with a confused look. Why the hell were we stopping? We're we about to be attacked? I don't remember this part!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Erika asked, giving me a confused look.

"Your face," I muttered.

"I know…I am so sexy."

"I think I'm going to puke…"

"Empire parade down city streets, while refugees walk barefoot through the snow," Balthier spoke.

Larsa turned around and looked at Balthier. "And so I sue peace to stop short war and ease the suffering. My father will choose peace." He said confidently.

Balthier raised a brow. "Will he now? You sound sure of yourself. You can never know another, even your father." Balthier said no more as he walked past Larsa, once again heading towards Mt. Bur-Omisace. Fran soon followed after him.

Larsa just stood where he was with his head down, thinking to himself. Vaan frowned at Balthier and walked up to Larsa.

"Don't take it the wrong way, okay?" He said.

Larsa said nothing.

"…Larsa, walk with me for a while. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk." Anna said as she took the twelve-year-olds hand and walked away.

"I'm going to…walk with them." Nicole spoke as she jogged to catch up with Anna and Larsa. Erika said nothing as she followed behind Nicole.

"Larsa…would you like to talk about anything?" Anna questioned.

We all had been walking in silence for the last fifteen minutes. Larsa still continued to walk with Anna. Nicole still walked with Anna and Larsa, and Erika, after a little while walking with them she went to walk with Daniel and Rosalina.

"Do not worry. I am fine." Larsa reassured her.

"Alrighty then…" Anna mumbled.

…

"I SEE MT. BUR-OMISACE!" Erika suddenly yelled out. I blinked and looked up. Erika was right; you could see Mt. Bur-Omisace from here. There were rocks floating in the sky, so it was pretty obvious.

"The faster we walk the faster we get there." Steph spoke.

"Yes, but we don't want to waste our energy." Rosalina said.

"Yeah, you're right." Stephanie nodded.

"Hey! It's staring to get a bit warmer…" Nicole said.

"A little bit." I mumbled.

"Well, let's keep going." Vaan spoke.

We all nodded as we started to head up the path that led to Mt. Bur-Omisace.

* * *

_**(Mt. Bur-Omisace)**_

We all looked around amazed at the place we were in. A while back we were able to save our game, so we all felt energized right now. Especially Erika. We were also able to buy some potions and stuff like that, so now we were pretty much ready for anything.

"This place is huge!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Nicole nodded.

"Follow me." Ashe said as she started to head up some stairs. We all nodded and followed after her.

"I WANNA FLY AGAIN!" Erika screamed as she ran around Rosalina in circles.

"Yeah…go fly…off the nearest pier you can find." I said.

"But first…I need wings!" Erika grinned.

"Maybe if you jump off something, you'll get those wings." I chuckled.

"Jump off of what?"

"Mt. Bur-Omi-"

"CONWAY!"

"Don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I'm going to hurt you!" Nicole angrily said as she rolled up her selves.

_"Damn, how do I always get into this mess?"_ I thought. _"Oh…Erika! Damn that woman!"_

"M-master…" Fantasy sweat dropped.

"Ah! Nicole! How can you hurt your own brother?" I questioned as I ran behind Daniel.

"What the hell? Don't use me as a shield." He said pushing me away.

"Some friend you are!" I exclaimed.

"Conway! Don't be going and telling Erika to jump off something when she is really hyper! Remember the last time you told her that and she did?"

* * *

_**(Flash Back. The day after Halloween)**_

_"NICOLE!"_

_"Ack!" Nicole shouted as she fell onto the ground._

_"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! COLEY, GUESS WHAT?" Erika excitedly yelled looking down at Nicole._

_Nicole blinked her confused brown eyes. "Uh…what?"_

_"ANNA GAVE ME THE REST OF HER HALLOWEEN CANDY!"_

_"ANNA! DAMN YOU!"_

_"Coleymae, what the hell is going o-…Oh…Erika is here. Shit." Conway said._

_"I WANT TO FLY!" Erika yelled as she jumped off of Nicole and jumped onto the siblings couch._

_"Erika, calm down."_

_"Hey, Erika, go fly off the tree outside."_

_"Conway…" Before Nicole could finish her sentence Erika ran outside, climbed up the tree in the sibling's front yard and jumped off it._

_"…YOU IDIOT!" Nicole yelled as she ran outside._

_"Wow…it really worked."

* * *

_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"Well, it was better than telling her to go get hit by a car. That would have been a terrible car crash!" I exclaimed.

"And I would have killed you!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

"Rosalina? What's wrong?" I heard Anna ask. Everyone stopped walking and turned around to see Rosalina with her head down. Tears were running down her face and she made little noises.

"Rosalina?" Erika and Stephanie questioned as they ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Penelo questioned.

Rosalina didn't answer. She just stayed where she was and cried a bit. I frowned, I wanted to do something, but I didn't know what to do.

"She is relieving a chunk of her past. The best thing we could do now is to wait until she snaps out of it and then ask her." Fantasy piped up.

We all nodded and waited until she was fully out of it. Erika and Steph slightly hugged her as they also waited for her to come back to reality. Damn it! Why am I not the one over there comforting her? Rosalina…my love!

"Ow…" I groaned in pain, grabbing my head.

"Stop thinking about perverted thoughts." I heard my sister say next to me. Damn, it's like she can read minds. And those weren't perverted thoughts!

"M-my brother…" Rosalina whispered.

"Your brother?" Daniel questioned.

"Rosalina, please tell us what you remembered." Stephanie said.

"I believe it wasn't that long ago. My brother and I were driving to somewhere one night. Most of it is blurry, but I remember that we got into a car wreck. A-and…my brother threw himself over me to protect me. He died in the process. I escaped barely with my life." Rosalina explained.

"Wasn't that on the news?" Erika questioned.

"No, that was a different car crash." Nicole replied.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, Rosalina. Everything is okay now." Daniel assured her.

Rosaline sniffed and wiped away her tears with her hands, nodding. "Thanks. It was…just so hard to remember…"

"Rosalina, would you like to stop for a bit or shall we continue on?" Ashe questioned, putting her hand on Rosalina's shoulder.

"We may continue." Rosalina said.

"Alright then," Ashe nodded

"Follow me." Larsa spoke up.

We nodded and followed Ashe and Larsa, hoping we knew where they were going. Erika and Steph still stuck by Rosalina. And Nicole was giving Fantasy a piggy back ride.

I sighed.

"I believe this is the place." Larsa spoke up as we stood in front of a large building. Everyone walked in a looked around. Inside looked like a church. Well…I really couldn't remember this place. Ashe and Larsa walked up to this old looking dude. Well all stayed behind them as we all stared at the old man.

"Is he sleeping?" Vaan questioned a moment later.

"No, my child. I do not sleep." A voice said, shocking Vaan, "I dream. For reality and Illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dream reflects what is true."

"What…the…hell?" Stephanie mumbled. Ashe turned to glare slightly at Stephanie before she stepped towards the old man.

"HOLY CRAP! HE'S DAMN UGLY!" Erika yelled, pointing to Gran Anastasis

"Not very nice to say that..." Rosalina said to Erika.

"Ah, the Fantasy Gamers, and the future Queen of Dalmasca." Gran Anastasis said.

"Dude, the guy's like, totally blind, and how can he see us?" Daniel asked.

"I can see you, young man beside the young girl you call Anna." Gran Anastasis said.

Anna backed up behind her brother. "Totally freaking out now..."

"Ooh! Can he intermit dreams?" Nicole asked.

"I can..." Gran Anastasis replied.

Stephanie took a step forward. "Okay, so like, I was eating cotton Candy with Eminem, and I went to take a bite, and he kissed me! Whaddya think on that?" she asked.

"That it means that love for you is coming...but not him." Gran Anastasis said. Stephanie frowned.

Erika raised her hand jumping up and down. "I got one! I'm this huge, black dragon, and I can breathe fire, and I see Conway, and he's dressed up in a bunny suit and I SCORCH him. But then, I see chocolate brownies...then these dumbasses Ryan/Trevor come, and they steal them! I chase after them and...and..."

"And?"

"I wake up." Erika simply said.

"Hmm...maybe you want to hurt someone, and think you're going to get rewarded, but end up empty handed?" Rosalina suggested.

"Very...close." Gran Anastasis said. I think I have NO comment on Erika's dream.

"Okay, we're good! Ashe, do your thing!" Erika said as she pushed Ashe towards Gran Anastasis. Ashe didn't seem all that happy when Erika was pushing her, but got over it when she turned to face Gran Anastasis.

"Anastasis, your grace, I am Ashelia-"

"Lay down your words." Gran Kiltias interrupted Ashe, "Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmasca line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me."

Larsa stepped forward, "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession-"

"I do not suppose this is something you might…reconsider?" A voice said. We all turned around as a guy started to walk towards Ashe and Larsa.

"My little Emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come." The man said. Larsa walked up to him and held out his hand. The man only ruffled Larsa's hair and looked ahead. Larsa looked a bit irritated and pushed away the man's hand.

"This is the man I wanted you to meet." Larsa spoke, "Believe it or not, he is a member of The Noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

The weird guy walked up to Ashe, "I am but one of the very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone…thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance." He took off his glasses and made some weird sound, handing the glasses to some chick behind him.

"Once again…what the hell?" Steph said.

"Al-Cid Margrace, at your service." Al-Cid said.

"I thought so…" Daniel mumbled.

"To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." Al-Cid said as he kneeled down, grabbing Ashe's hand and kissing it.

"Uh…" Ashe blinked.

"I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom." Al-cid said.

"That guy is overly-dramatic." Nicole mumbled.

"Agreed." Anna nodded.

Larsa sighed.

"In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarrian, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should Empire join with Empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time." Gran Kiltias spoke.

"Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us." Al-Cid said.

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war." Ashe suddenly spoke, "I was to assure my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca…treat with the Empire for peace, persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

* * *

Lily: Well, were stopping right there. I think it's any okay chapter. I don't really know what I should think about it, really.

Stephanie: Aw! Why? Why are you stopping it there?

Lily: This chapter was really long and I feel we should stop it here. And plus…I gotta other things to type.

Daniel: True, Nicole has her other stories and she needs to work on them.

Lily: Mostly, I need to fix them up.

Conway: _-Snore-_

Erika: The jerk fell asleep! _-Kicks him off the chair he is sleeping in-_

Conway: OW! DAMN YOU ERIKA!

_-Erika and Conway fight-_

Rosalina/Fantasy/Anna: Well, stay tuned in for next time everyone!

Everyone: Please leave a review!


	29. The Cutting Edge

Lily: -_Sit down in her chair slowly_- Owwww….!

Rosalina: You look really red.

Lily: I know. I went to the lake with Anna and her family last weekend and fell asleep in the sun and got a major sun burn. And then my ass was supposedly almost attacked by some Geese, but Daniel threw rocks at them and scared them away.

Anna: _-Laughs-_Yeah that was funny! Ow! Damn, I hurt!

Stephanie: That's what sun block is for.

Lily and Anna: We did put on sun block, lots of it, even when we got out of the water, but we still got major sun burns.

Erika: _-Hugs Lily-_ I missed you so much, Coley!

Lily: OW!

Fantasy: _-Frowns-_Poor Master…

Erika: Oops, sorry. _-Jumps off Lily-_

Lily: Owwww!

Daniel and Conway: We would like to thank the people who reviewed on the last chapter: **the true elec, TheEternalRose21, The Duelist of Dawn, Fudokishi and Striking Dancer**: Thank you all!

Lily: And another thanks to the wonderful **Moonlight Enchantress **for the help of this chapter. Thank you! (She is truly a genius!)

Fantasy and Rosalina: Now onto the story!

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war." Ashe suddenly spoke, "I was to assure my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca…treat with the Empire for peace, persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

Al-Cid scoffed. "A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold…and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war…scattered, off to the four winds. This is what he had hoped. Alas, circumstances changed. A full two years has passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive…"

"It would only worsen your situation, is that what you were about to say?" Rosalina questioned.

Al-Cid turned around and raised a brow at Rosalina. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Rosalina, my name is Rosalina. I'm currently traveling with Lady Ashe and the others." Rosalina replied.

Ashe angrily turned towards Al-Cid gaining his full attention as she did. "Is it because I am powerless to help?"

Al-Cid quickly shook his head. "Nay, in fact it has little to do with you." He replied.

"Then what?" Larsa asked as he stepped in between the two. "If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship…perhaps I could persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully-!"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more. His life was taken." Al-Cid said interrupting Larsa.

"Father!" Larsa gasped. Al-Cid glanced at Larsa who was speechless before he walked over to Ashe once again.

"Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solider. Should the princess return, he would claim her an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance in battle," Al-Cid stopped for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Larsa. "Vayne wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius."

"The dreams have told me thus." Gran Kiltias spoke. "To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ bold on history's page."

"Archadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war. According to our latest reports," Al-Cid said as the woman behind him handed him over some sort of paper. "The Western Armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th fleet has already been deployed. The Imperial 1st fleet stands ready. They'll be under way soon as the Odin's refit is complete. And there is more: The 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in…to replace the 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen!"

"Okay, too much information for my tiny brain to take." Erika groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Ha! So you finally admit you have a tiny brain!" Conway exclaimed pointing at Erika. Erika turned towards him and glared before throwing at punch at his face. Conway made a little scared sound before he blocked the punch with his arm.

"Shut up." Erika hissed at him before turning away. Conway muttered some curse words and rubbed his arm as he glared at the back of Erika's head.

"And then…the Nethicite is the Coup De Grace." Ashe said. Al-Cid nodded his head and Ashe, who looked quite determined, turned towards Gran Kiltias.

"Gran Kiltias, your grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then…" She said.

"It is the Nethicite of which you dream of?" Gran Kiltias questioned.

"I require something far greater." Ashe replied.

That's when; Gran Kiltias opened his eyes and mouth.

"To wield power against power. Truly the words of a Hume-child," He said.

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself." Ashe said proudly.

Gran Kiltias nodded. "Indeed. Then you have but one choice. Seek you the other power of Raithwall left.

Ashe gasped. "Does such a thing exist?"

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There rests the gift he entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The sword of Kings…can cut through Nethicite. Why would he entrust the power to destroy Nethicite, the instrument of his greatness…to another and not to his own progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Ashelia B'nargin and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream." Gran Kiltias replied. Ashe nodded and turned around, glancing at the still speechless Larsa before walking away with Basch following right behind her.

"Oh, and Fantasy Gamer, Rosalina," Gran Kiltias suddenly said. Rosalina blinked and turned around facing him.

"Yes?"

"I wish for you to be very careful. Someone is after your past, present and future, for evil, and powerful purposes. If you do not watch your step, your very life would be in jeopardy." Gran Kiltias said.

"Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to Rosalina!" Nicole exclaimed as she hugged her older friend. Erika, Stephanie, Daniel and Anna nodded as they also hugged Rosalina, who smiled warmly at her friends.

Gran Kiltias slightly smiled. "All Fantasy Gamers should be careful."

"Do not worry. I will also protect them as they will for me." Rosalina said.

"We should go now." Conway said. Everyone nodded and followed behind Ashe and Basch. Nicole blinked and glanced over at Larsa and smiled sadly at him before jogging over to her friends.

"Bye, Larsa." Penelo whispered before she also left.

The doors closed behind the group as most of them stretched and sighed.

"So, what now?" Stephanie asked.

"Its back to the Paramina Rift and through there we shall go to the Stilshrine of Miriam." Balthier said crossing his arms.

"We still have daylight left. Let's make the most of it." Basch said. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Fantasy walked over to Nicole and grabbed her hand. Nicole smiled at the small boy who smiled back at her.

"How about we get some supplies while we can? It'd be best if we were prepared." Rosalina suggested.

"Sounds good! Let's pair up through." Nicole said.

"Okay, how should we pair up this time?" Stephanie questioned. Nicole tapped her chin as she thought for a moment. Erika's eyes immediately widened as she looked at Nicole.

"Okay…No way in HELL am I getting paired up with Conway again! So don't you even think about it!" Erika shouted. Nicole glanced over at her slightly older friend and chuckled.

"I don't see how you'll be able to get paired with Conway again twice. I haven't even decided how we should pick our pairs yet." Nicole grinned.

"Well, I'm just telling you in advance." Erika shrugged.

"Okay, I'm actually going to go with Erika's word. I really do NOT want to be paired with her again." Conway said.

"How about you just choose for us, Nicole? It would probably be a lot quicker." Vaan suggested.

"I guess I could. But don't blame me if you don't like the person you pair up with." Nicole replied. Vaan chuckled as Nicole started to look over her group of friends.

"Okay, Erika and Rosalina, Daniel and Conway, Balthier and Anna, Fran and Basch, and Ashe is with Penelo and Stephanie. Vaan, you're with me." Nicole said.

"And I get to go with Master as well." Fantasy piped up.

"But, Nicole! We haven't been in a pair in so long though!" Erika whined as she latched onto her brunette friend.

"Sorry, Erika, but you are gonna have to live with it for now. How about maybe tonight we can share a tent?" Nicole suggested.

Erika beamed and hugged her friend tightly before going over to Rosalina. "Well I also don't mind Rosalina, so I'm actually pretty fine with it." She grinned.

Rosalina smiled at Erika who just grinned like crazy.

"So, everyone's got their pairs? Good, now let's split up and meet back here!"

* * *

_**(Balthier/Anna)**_

"Not many vendors around." Anna thought as she looked over a crowd of people.

"Why don't we go look at some potions. I'm sure we need to stock as much as we need." Balthier said.

"Okay." Anna agreed and followed Balthier as he walked over to a small cart.

"Hm, they don't have much stuff." Balthier mumbled.

"And there are also not many vendors around." Anna said. Balthier glanced at the teen before looking back at what he was about to buy.

* * *

_**(Erika/Rosalina)**_

Erika huffed and crossed her arms and she looked around. "Where are all the weapon vendors?"

Rosalina sighed and looked around. "Calm down. There is one over there." She said as she pointed to a small cart full of swords, daggers and guns.

"Yippy! You're the best, Rosalina!" Erika squealed as she ran over and picked up a sword examining it.

Rosalina softly chuckled and jogged to catch up to her friend.

"Try not to pick a dull looking sword." Rosalina said as she also started to look over the various weapons.

"I think I'm going to get, Coley, Conway and Daniel a sword." Erika mumbled.

"Conway? Really? You're actually getting him something?" Rosalina blinked in surprise.

"Yes, because then he will owe me something." Erika replied as she started to laugh evilly.

Rosalina said nothing but just nodded. The wind blew by blowing her hair sideways. Rosalina looked up towards the sky and frowned.

_"Who is it that is after me…?"_

* * *

_**(Daniel/Conway)**_

"I miss Rosalina already. None of these women around here are as beautiful as her. I think I'm going to die." Conway muttered as he sat down near a large looking cart. Daniel rolled his eyes and sat down next to his best friend.

"What happened to your crush on my sister?" he asked. Daniel, for some reason, could not shake the feeling of jealousy off of him when Conway started talking about Rosalina.

"Hm, the truth is…I still really, really like her. But she has rejected me so many times now; I guess I'm just trying to forget about it by keeping my mind on beautiful women, like Rosalina. Sometimes I'll slip and suddenly say a stupid thing about me liking Anna to Anna, but I try to restrain myself." Conway slowly admitted. Daniel blinked shocked that Conway had just suddenly admitted his true feelings.

"Whoa, were you keeping that in you the whole time?" Daniel questioned.

Conway nodded. "Actually, yes, yes I have. Remember last year when I asked Anna out? Well, that was the twentieth time she had rejected me in the last eleven years. After that I just pretty much gave up hope."

"You know, Conway, I never thought I would ever say this to you, after being you best friend for eleven years, but you can actually be a pretty decent guy, when you want to be of course." Daniel said.

Conway chuckled. "Thanks, I'm just glad to get that all off of my chest."

"Well, I usually go to Nicole when I have to get something off my chest since she really likes to listen, but yeah I guess I'm fine too." Daniel grinned as he stood up.

"I guess were the same since I do that too." Conway laughed.

"Yeah. Oh, and Conway?"

"Yes?"

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but...don't give up on Anna."

"…"

* * *

_**(Ashe/Penelo/Stephanie)**_

"Hm…" Penelo brown eyes looked over many Magicks as she couldn't decided which ones to get. Should she get a couple of them all?

_"Maybe, Ashe will have an opinion…"_she thought as she swiftly turned around and glanced at Ashe.

"Oh…" she gasped. Ashe stared up at the sky with another determined look. She looked like she was in deep thought. A deep thought that Penelo did not want to interrupt. Instead she turned back towards the Magicks and decided she would decide what to get on her own.

_"Oh! I could ask Stephanie for her opinion!"_She suddenly thought. Penelo turned to the other brown eyed girl who had a slightly confused look on her face.

"Stephanie, should I get two of each or just a few of these?" Penelo asked.

Stephanie blinked and looked at Penelo. "Huh? Oh, um, I really don't know. Magick kind of confuses me…"

"Eh?"

* * *

_**(Nicole/Fantasy/Vaan)**_

"Whoa! I'm going to show Penelo this!" Vaan exclaimed as he grabbed hold of a sword admiring it.

"You really like swords, huh?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah!" Vaan nodded.

"Master, look! Staves!" Fantasy exclaimed pointing to a couple wooden staves.

"They look really nice made." Nicole mumbled as she eyed them.

"Are you going to get one?" Vaan questioned as he sheathed the sword.

"Nah, maybe some other time. Hey…did you even pay for that?" Nicole asked.

"…Yeah."

* * *

_**(Fran/Basch)**_

"Shall we get more antidotes and potions?" Basch asked as he looked at Fran.

"Yes." Fran nodded.

Basch led Fran over to a small looking cart. Both of them started to eye the objects on the cart. Basch picked up a few antidotes and payed the man behind the cart. Basch went to turn to Fran but found her not by him anymore, but over by another cart looking at bows and arrows. Basch jogged over to her and sighed.

"Will you at least tell me something before you suddenly disappear?" It sounded more like a command than a question to Fran, who just stayed quiet. After a few more minutes Fran finally bought a new bow and a quiver full of arrows. The two who were satisfied with what they got, started to head back to where they were told to meet with the others once they were done.

After everyone was pleased and satisfied, the pairs headed back to where Nicole had told them to meet when they were done.

"Okay...where is Rosalina and Erika?" Stephanie asked as she peered around the corner.

"I don't know. I actually thought they might have been the first ones back…" Nicole mumbled.

"Maybe they are still looking around?" Vaan shrugged.

"Possibly…" Anna said.

"Should I go look?" Daniel asked.

"Nah, let's just wait a little bit long-."

"NICOOOOOOLE!"

"—er...never mind." Nicole sighed.

The whole group shook their heads as they saw two figures running towards them. Well, Erika was the one who was mostly running while bumping into people and knocking them into the ground. Rosalina was being dragged against her will.

"She's causing a big commotion." Penelo said. Penelo was right, there were some people shouting at Erika to watch where she was going and some people just looked like they wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp.

"Nicole! Look what I got! Rosalina picked it out for me!" Erika exclaimed as she held out her hands; on her hands were weird looking gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

"Whoa, those look kind of…scary." Anna shuddered.

"Especially on Erika," Conway added.

"I know! They are so cool!" Erika squealed.

"Did you thank, Rosalina?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, yeah," Erika said before turning towards Rosalina who smiled at Erika. "Thank you Rosalina!"

"You are very welcome, Erika." Rosalina replied.

Daniel walked over to Rosalina and bent down a little whispering in her ear.

"Did you really have to buy those for her?" he asked.

"She needs some sort of weapon besides Magick. And besides I trust her." Rosalina whispered back.

Daniel sighed and straightened himself. "Yup, were all not going to wake up in the morning," He joked.

Rosalina laughed her beautiful laugh, and Daniel smiled.

"Shall we head out now?" Basch asked.

"Yes, I would like to try to get to Stilshrine of Miriam before night falls." Ashe said.

"Might be a little hard to get there in one day and we don't want to waste our energy, but I guess we might be able to." Rosalina said.

"Let's head out then." Stephanie said as she started to walk in the direction of Paramina Rift. Everyone glanced at each other before following Stephanie.

* * *

"Oi! Nicole! Watch this!" Erika said as she ran towards Daniel who bent down slightly. Erika jumped on Daniel's back, who grabbed her feet and flung her up in the air. As Erika started to fly over one of the White Wolves that were attacking them, she grabbed it and threw it on the ground killing it instantly and landing on her feet perfectly.

"That was awesome!" Nicole exclaimed.

"When did you learn to do that?" Conway asked utterly shocked at what the two just did.

Erika grinned and laughed a little. Daniel crossed his arms and stood next to her with a smirk. "Daniel and I have actually been practicing that for a while now. We finally got it down, didn't we, Daniel?"

"Yup," Daniel nodded.

"Wow, it really is dead. You broke its back pretty good and its head it bleeding." Rosalina said as she examined the wolf.

"That was fun!" Erika said high-fiving Daniel.

"Is there anymore moves that you would like to show us?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, we got a couple more, but they haven't been perfected yet." Daniel replied.

"Hey, we all should come up with some sort of special attack. It would be fun!" Anna suggested.

Everyone agreed before they went back to fighting more wolves and any other fiends that attacked them.

* * *

_**(A little while later…)**_

"I feel like a murderer for some odd reason." Anna suddenly spoke.

"And how does that make you feel?" Nicole asked. Anna twitched and whacked Nicole with her staff.

"Don't start up that again." Anna said angrily.

"Ow, I haven't said that in a whole year though." Nicole whined.

"Don't go starting a fight now you two." Ashe said walking up to the two girls.

"Nicole and I don't actually fight. We usually just have calm arguments." Anna calmly replied.

"Calm arguments my ass!" Erika exclaimed. Anna once again twitched and whacked Erika with her staff even harder. "Ow!" Nicole sighed and walked over to Rosalina and Fantasy who were having a small conversation.

"Erika, I dare you to go a whole day without talking." Anna said.

"You're on!" Erika challenged.

"Okay, starting…now!" Anna said. Erika turned her head away and kept quiet as she punched a few wolves that stood in her way.

"Will she really be able to make it?" Ashe asked.

"I don't really know. Wanna make a bet on how long she lasts?" Anna asked Ashe.

"I'm sorry, but I do not make bets." Ashe replied.

"Damn, you're no fun…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Coley!" Anna quickly left the fuming princess and jogged over to Nicole, Fantasy and Rosalina who were having a conversation.

"So then they pretty much left me alone after that." Nicole said.

"Really? You must have been pretty serious looking when you did that." Rosalina said.

"I was and they knew." Nicole nodded.

"That kind of sounded scary, Master." Fantasy shivered.

Nicole patted his head and smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, that was when I was seven and had a very bad temper. I'm much calmer now."

"Coleymae, wanna make a bet?" Anna asked.

Nicole turned her head and looked at Anna who looked really eager to make this so called bet.

"What's the bet about?" she asked.

"I dared Erika to not say anything for a whole day. I wanna make a bet with someone on how long she lasts." Anna explained.

"Alright, I'm in! Rosalina you wanna be in it too?" Nicole questioned.

"Sure," Rosalina agreed.

"Alright, I bet fifty dollars Erika can at least last six hours." Anna said.

"And I bet fifty dollars she will only last five." Nicole waged.

"I bet fifty dollars she'll last until we get to the Stilshrine of Miriam." Rosalina said.

Anna smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

_**(A couple hours and a few fiends later…)**_

"Oh, my, God. You know what I really miss?" Stephanie said as she started a conversation with Vaan.

"What?" Vaan asked.

"My ipod! I really want to listen to music!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Vaan looked confused as ever. "Ipod?"

"It's this little device that you can play music on." Stephanie explained.

"That sounds really cool." Vaan said.

"It is! I would have showed you it already if I had thought twice before jumping into Nicole's TV." Stephanie rambled.

"So you guys jumped in after Nicole, right?" Vaan questioned.

"Yeah, when she got pulled in by Fantasy, who we didn't know at the time, we all freaked and jumped in after her. I was really scared at first, but now I feel like I'm not afraid of anything!" Stephanie replied.

"So you guy's live in the future, right?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah, according to Fantasy, this is the past. I wonder why we don't have all your guys' cool stuff in the future. Unless Fantasy lied for no apparent reason," Stephanie mumbled.

That's when the two heard a loud scream.

"Ah! Bad, Ice Elemental! Bad!" Anna screamed as she ran around in circles with an Ice Elemental chasing her.

Conway sighed. "First Erika now Anna. What is the world coming to?"

"Anna! Lead it over here!" Nicole shouted as she jumped up and down waving her arms. Anna ran as fast as she could towards her friend, with the Ice Elemental still chasing after her. Anna ran behind Nicole when suddenly Rosalina popped out her whip and slashed the Elemental in half, killing it.

"That was a close one. Thank you, Nicole, Rosalina." Anna smiled.

"You're welcome, but please try to be more careful." Rosalina said.

"I will, promise." Anna nodded.

"Hey! Are those stairs up ahead?" Vaan asked looking forward.

"Hey…they are…" Ashe mumbled.

"That means we're close to the Stilshrine of Miriam." Rosalina spoke.

"Awesome! C'mon, non-talking girl," Nicole laughed as she grabbed Erika's hand and rushed off towards the stairs. Vaan and Penelo shrugged and followed the two. Ashe, Basch, Balthier and Fran glanced at each other before also following the four. Daniel, Rosalina and Stephanie rolled their eyes and chased after them. Conway and Anna walked slowly side by side in silence as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey…Anna…?" Conway mumbled.

"Yeah…?"

"Oh, uh, never mind." Conway stumbled. Anna looked over at him with a slightly confused look, but left it alone.

"Whoa! Since the outside is huge, I bet the inside is even bigger looking!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Master, please be careful when you go inside." Fantasy said with concern.

"Don't worry." Nicole assured him.

"Hey, Erika, want a cookie?" Conway taunted the speechless girl. Erika glared at Conway who laughed. "I really like this dare you made Erika do, Anna."

"Conway, she may not be able to speak, but she can bite…" Anna grinned. Erika smirked as she launched herself at Conway and bit him in his arm. Conway shirked in pain and ran around in circles as Erika held on with her teeth.

"Moron's…" Nicole sighed.

"Can we continue now?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Nicole nodded as she walked over to Erika and Conway, pulling Erika off of him and heading over to the ancient looking doors.

"She made me bleed!" Conway exclaimed, looking over his arm.

"You taunted her, so shut up." Anna said grabbing Conway's hand and dragging him off towards the doors where the other's stood.

After looking over everyone, Ashe opened the doors and walked inside, with everyone following behind.

"Whoa, looks a lot bigger than in the game…" Daniel spoke.

"That's what I was thinking." Stephanie said.

"Holy shit! The wall thing is attacking me!" Erika screamed. Everyone glanced over at the young girl who was running away from wall face that was attacking her.

"I got it!" Fantasy shouted as he aimed his staff at it. The staff began to glow a red color before a beam shot out of it and shattered the wall face into pieces. Erika took in a deep breath and hide behind Daniel.

"You two owe my fifty dollars." Rosalina spoke.

"Dammit!" Anna and Nicole cursed.

"The Stilshrine...of Miriam," Ashe mumbled.

"Damn this place, I hated it!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah, what she said!" Erika spoke.

"I too, had to play this horrible part, and what a pain in the ass it was." Rosalina sighed.

Anna looked around and made a small humming noise, gaining Vaan's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something that had to do with this place, but it's probably just my imagination." Anna replied.

"Let's get to walking!" Erika grabbed Nicole and Stephanie's hands before dragging off towards a stair case.

* * *

_**(A while later of many doors and stairs)**_

After killing many fiends that had gotten in the Gang's way, and reading some markings on some statues, which Erika was now terrified of. She stayed away from anything that looked like it could sprout to life. They also seemed to have to solve some sort of puzzle in the place. It took some hard thinking, but they were able to open many doors doing so.

"Hey, look! Another save Crystal!" Fantasy pointed out.

"Good, we can heal up and feel rested now." Anna said.

The lot of them saved and rested now being able to take on anything in their way, or as Erika had put it. The group continued their way through the Stilshrine of Miriam, going down and up stairs and fighting fiends with slight ease. That is…until they came to a door.

"Another door," Penelo sighed.

"Well come on, lets go inside." Vaan said as he opened the door. The group walked into the icy looking room. Anna looked around examining it as her eyes suddenly widened. Soon the ice was all broken, allowing them to walk without slipping.

"Hey, isn't there an Esper here?" Anna asked.

"An Esper?" Penelo questioned. Before anyone could say anything else, male screams could be heard with bodily impacts.

"I smell trouble." Erika announced.

"Yes, I think it's…" Rosalina started.

Nicole gasped, interrupting Rosalina. "Conway, Daniel!"

Everyone looked over and saw Conway, Daniel, Balthier and Basch unconscious on the ground.

"MY BABY!" Erika yelled.

Nicole blinked. "Your what? I didn't know you were..."

Erika quickly turned towards Nicole. "What the-! Shut up! I'm talking about THAT! I'm talking about Basch."

"Mateus...I knew there was an Esper here..." Rosalina mumbled.

"Screw the Esper, Rosie! Basch and the others are in trouble! CHARGE!" Erika shouted as she charged at Mateus, ready to beat the Esper into a bloody pulp.

"Don't you think that-?" Anna started, but never got to finish as she heard Erika's screaming. Anna looked over at Erika who was now running from Mateus who was chasing her.

"YOU-!" Everyone turned their heads as Erika started to curse very profane.

"I think Mateus likes the guys, and wants them for herself." Stephanie spoke.

"Ewww, she's a girl?" Vaan asked.

Anna raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious? And I wonder why she didn't take you, Vaan…are you a girl?"

"What? No!"

"I see no other option, than to kill the Esper, to save the others." Fran said interupting the two teens.

"Hey, one of them is waking up, and Erika is doing a great job running. I'll get my whip, and drag him in. You hang on to me if I need to get out quickly." Rosalina said as she brought out of whip and grabbed one of the boys with it.

Anna grabbed onto Rosalina's waist as Nicole did with Anna's and Stephanie did with Nicole's. "Pull!"

"Oh, look, we got Conway." Anna said.

Conway, who lied on the ground, opened his eyes slightly as Nicole bent down next to him. "Nicole?"

"Dammit...you woke up." Nicole muttered.

"HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA TO EAT ME!" Erika yelled as she dodged Mateus attacks which were thrown at her.

"Shit…Erika is running towards us." Daniel cursed.

"SHIT! Now we gotta fight her…!" Anna and Stephanie coursed.

"Alright, I have an idea. Rosalina, Anna, Erika, Fantasy, Vaan, Fran and Me will fight, while Ashe, Penelo and Stephanie go rescue the boys. How does that sound?" Nicole suggested.

"Sounds, good, now lets go!" Anna nodded as she grabbed her staff and ran towards Mateus.

Ashe, Penelo and Stephanie all nodded their heads as they snuck by and went to rescue the three boys. The fished out Daniel and Balthier, but accidentally left Basch, but soon were going back for him.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS!" Erika yelled.

"Erika? The Esper doesn't like insults." Nicole said to her friend who continued to run.

"But, she appears to be focusing on her, instead of us!" Anna exclaimed.

Rosalina jogged over to Nicole, gaining the brunettes full attention. "Okay, got a plan, Nicole. You and I both can get on her back, while she's arguing at Erika. I can wrap my whip around her neck, and choke her until she hits the ground. By then, the others will have woken up, and all of us can attack her head. Whaddya say? But we need someone to throw us up there."

Conway stood up and looked at the two raising his hand. "I can."

Nicole smiled. "Good one, Rosa. Come on, while Erika...wait, now Anna. While they go play the distraction game, we'll be doing that. Operation: Usa-chan!"

"'Operation Rabbit?' What the crap?" Conway questioned.

"I wanna call it that, you idiot!" Nicole argued.

"Fine, Op. Usa-Chan is in session! Go!" Rosalina said as she grabbed Nicole's hand a rushed behind Mateus.

"You're so ugly, even on a good day, you're uglier than Conway!" Erika sang.

"Up your nose, with a rubber hose!" Anna grinned.

"HEY, ERIKA, I HEARD THAT!" Conway yelled.

Erika pointed her finger angrily at him. "You fool! Quit interrupting my beautiful songs! If I hear you try that again, I'll eat your nose off, and spit out for you to look at!"

"Oh, I'm like, SO SCARED of a Pink Heart-Cutesy Princess!" Conway retorted.

Fantasy rolled his eyes. "Conway, can we get on with this?"

"If you don't quit arguing like a kid, we may get K.I.L.L.E.D by Mateus if she sees us coming up behind her, and trying to execute our plans!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Conway sighed and nodded his head as he hurried along.

Daniel slowly sat up and groaned in pain as he held his head. "Damn...my head..."

"That's one concussion for a lifetime..." Balthier mumbled.

"How did they…?" Basch spoke.

"Hey, get off your lazy butts and come help us!" Stephanie shouted as she took the dagger she had and continued to fight Mateus.

"I'm providing Slow for the others. Try attacking." Ashe told them.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile on the backside of Mateus)**_

"Take care of my sister, Rose." Conway said.

"I'm not taking her away, Conway. But, I'll make sure she'll be fine." Rosalina assured him.

"Alright, use those muscles for the greater good!" Nicole said. Conway nodded and bent down as Nicole climbed on his back. Conway grabbed her feet and soon shot her, landing perfectly on Mateus. Rosalina climbed on Conway's back next, he turned his head towards her a little concerned.

"Be careful." He told her.

Rosalina gave him a small reassuring smile. "No worries. Just make sure everyone's ready for an attack." Conway nodded and soon shot up Rosalina who also landed perfectly on Mateus. After seeing the two up there, Conway ran back to the others who were all fighting the Esper.

"You get them up there okay?" Anna asked as she spotted Conway coming around the corner.

"What? Who did what?" Basch asked.

"Nicole! You put her up there, alone?" Balthier asked slightly angry.

"No, Rosa's up there too!" Daniel replied. "Please, Rosalina, be careful…"

Erika smirked as an idea popped into her head. "HEY, MATEUS! TAKE THIS!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Anna sighed as she turned away from the sight.

"Mooning the Esper…never thought she would think of that." Conway said as he also turned away.

"Advert your eyes, Fantasy, advert your eyes." Penelo said as she turned Fantasy's head away from the scene. Mateus roared quite angry with what Erika did.

"Ooooh, Yeah! I actually have a butt! Oh yeah!" Erika said.

"I don't think that'll help out...but, it made her stall longer." Stephanie blinked.

"Was it just me…or did Erika just sound like the Kool-aid man just now?" Daniel asked.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

"Okay, I'll hang on to the shoulders, as you wrap your whip around her neck." Nicole spoke.

Rosalina nodded. "Get a good grip, it could turn ugly."

"Oh, you mean she could see us, or feel us before you get the chance?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe..." Both girls said nothing more as Rosalina quickly wrapped her whip around Mateus' neck and tied a knot. But that's when everything started to go south.

"Hey, the Island woman, and Nicole are in trouble!" Basch exclaimed.

"HOLY CRAP! Mateus has gone nuts!" Erika gasped.

The Esper started to buck uncontrollably, like a wild horse, as Nicole and Rosalina start to get a bit scared. Rosalina holds her whip's handle inhumanly tight, as Nicole holds on extremely strong on the shoulder of Mateus.

"This is bad...Ow!" Rosalina winced.

"I'm not a Cowgirl, I'm a Rocker! Ahh! I want down!" Nicole shouted.

Rosalina looked over at Nicole who had her eyes clenched tight. "You better be more specific on HOW you want to get down, Nicky..."

* * *

_**(Down below)**_

"Oh, great! What are we going to do now?" Ashe asked as she worried over her friend's lives.

"I'm going to send your little friends into the next life..." A voice spoke.

"SHE CAN TALK!" Rosalina loudly exclaimed.

"HELP! I cannot hold on much longer!" Nicole shouted.

"I will not lose you like my previous Master!" Fantasy shouted as he ready his staff.

Then, Nicole lost her grip, but quickly grabbed onto Rosalina's pants. She was able to stay on for a minute, but was then slung off. Nicole screamed as she sailed through the air and towards the ground.

"Someone save my baby sister!" Conway shouted.

Erika looked over at Conway with an angry look. "You idiot, she's falling your way!"

"Nicole!" Conway and Erika watched As Balthier slid and caught Nicole, safely. Both of their eyes had locked for a moment, but that moment was interrupted by Daniel's frets, Conway's pacing, Anna's gasping, and Rosalina's sickening body thuds against Mateus' hard shell-like armor.

"Stop!...I want...Off this...Ride from…Hell!" Rosalina stuttered as she whacked Mateus.

"You tried to kill me, little girl. I shall take your life as a replacement!" Mateus replied as she continued to buck around.

"Guys, I'm getting a bit sick here from being thrown like a rag doll…" Rosalina said.

"What element is dominant to Water?" Anna quickly asked.

"Thunder. Get all of the people who can cast Thunder, and summon them." Ashe told her.

"I'll perform the "Thunder of Storm"! I know what to do! My LP pays off." Stephanie offered.

After a couple of minutes, Anna finally got Ashe, Penelo, Balthier, Fantasy, Nicole, Steph and Vaan gathered in a circle, Anna included.

"Okay, now all of you raise your hands!" Stephanie told them. They all nodded and raised their hands as Stephanie created a huge ball of lighting. With expert aiming, she hits Mateus, killing her, but sending Rosalina into the ceiling. Rosalina left an imprint in the ceiling, as her body sticked to the ceiling as well.

"Oops…" Stephanie flinched.

"Damn!" Anna cursed.

"Okay...that hurts...a lot..." Rosalina mumbled. Everyone gasped as Rosalina started to peel off the ceiling and soon was screaming as she fell.

"I got her!" Erika exclaimed as she held out her arms.

"Hey, I'm closer!" Daniel said as he ran to where Rosalina was falling. He skidded to a halt and caught her safely. Rosalina smiled up at him, despite her hair coated in blood, and her back bruised. A smile of relief had hit Daniel's face as he carried her to the others, then putting her down on her rear end gently.

Rosalina looked up to everyone who all smiled down at her. "Stephanie...thank you, all of you..."

Stephanie blushed in embarrassment. "Aw, sheesh...you're welcome."

"No, seriously. You saved us. I declare it's time for a celebration!" Nicole said.

Anna nodded. "Yeah! A cheer for all of us that helped!"

"3 cheers for Stephanie!" Ashe joined in.

"2 Cheers for Erika, who came up with the idea of actually insulting Mateus." Basch spoke.

"2 cheers for Rosalina, and Nicole, who mastered bull-riding!" Conway exclaimed.

"3 cheers for Balthier and Daniel for catching us, and 2 cheers for Conway too," Rosalina said.

"4 cheers for Anna, Ashe, and all who made the Lightening Ball!" Nicole grinned.

Everyone congratulated everyone on what they did with smiles on their faces. But, that little moment was interrupted by a voice towering over them.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you. Now, as a reward for defeating me, I shall take one Master, and be loyal to that person for now on until this battle is won." Mateus spoke.

Fantasy looked around the group with a questioning look. "So, who wants Mateus?"

"HELL NO!" Erika shouted.

"I've already got Belias." Nicole mumbled.

"...No way on your life." Rosalina spoke.

Ashe shook her head. "No."

"Nay," Vaan said backing up slightly.

Penelo also shook her head. "No thanks."

"…No." Basch said.

"Not my cup of Tea, dear..." Balthier spoke.

Fran didn't hesitate. "No thank you..."

"Nope!" Anna said.

"Nada," Stephanie shook her head.

"I don't want an Esper that may want to kill me!" Conway exclaimed.

Daniel shrugged. "I'll take her, just because no one else will." Soon, Mateus joined with Daniel and the group continued on with their little celebration, of course with Nicole, Penelo and Stephanie tended to the wounds of all of them at the same time.

"Now that, that is over with, shall we continue?" Balthier asked as he motioned to the door on the other side of the room.

"Crap, not another door." Erika sighed.

Nicole laughed. "C'mon, let's go." She said as Fantasy shrunk himself and jumped onto her shoulder.

Soon the group walked towards the door and opened it, stepping inside.

* * *

_**(Ryan/Trevor)**_

"Well, they defeated Mateus." Ryan spoke.

"So what are we going to do now? Just wait until the end and kill them there?" Trevor questioned as he flew over to Ryan.

"Exactly, they shouldn't be too hard in the end, since they will be dealing with someone very powerful, and that Rosalina chick probably won't be with them much longer." Ryan replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Trevor asked.

"Well, she will probably be out of the way soon and we won't have to be the ones to do it." Ryan said.

"Huh…?"

* * *

Lily: Okay, we're ending it right there. Sorry for the weird chapter, we kind of got stuck on most of the parts. But we hoped you enjoyed it.

Anna: Owwww…!

Rosalina: Maybe you should put some lotion on.

Lily: I ran out of lotion a while ago, I have to go buy more.

_-Suddenly the door opens and an older guy in his forties walks in-_

Anna and Daniel: Dad?

Guy: There you guys are._(Walks over to Anna and Daniel and gives them hugs)_

Anna: Owwww!

Guy: _-Looks at Anna-_ Did that hurt, cuz I didn't feel a thing. _(Laughs)_

Lily: Hide! _-Grabs Rosalina, Erika, Stephanie, Fantasy, but leaves Conway as she hides under her bed-_Okay…ow!

Guy: Where'd they go?

Daniel: _-Shrugs-_

Guy:_-Looks around-_

Lily:_-Whispers-_ Please leave a review and the next update shall be soon! Bye


	30. Fantasy's Act of Surprise

Lily: We all are reall sorry for the long wait everyone! After Guy left, I was dragged to my moms for a couple of weeks and then she DROVE back to California, which I am NEVER doing again, and then she took me and Conway to the coast, and I got back a few days ago, but I am have been resting up, and then my mom started crying before she left today, so it was a tough one. -.-

Conway: Yeah, I am never going to drive back to California, with YOU, Nicole.

Lily: Yeah, well I HATED sharing the small damn backseat with you too, Conway.

Rosalina: Please, do not argue right now.

Lily/Conway: _(Both sigh)_ fine…

Anna/Stephanie/Erika: _(All three laugh)_

Fantasy/Daniel: _(Both sweat drop)_

Erika: We would like to thank: The Duelist of Dawn, Gift of the Goddess, TheEternalRose21, and the true elec. THANK YOU ALL AND SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT!!

Lily: …Please enjoy chapter…HOLY SHIT! 30?! ****** ****** **** ******* _(Faints)_

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"Whoa! It looks so cool in here!" Erika and Anna exclaimed as they both looked around.

"It reminds me a part of Tinker Town in World of Warcraft." Nicole mumbled.

"It looks way cooler in real life than in the game." Conway admitted.

Ashe payed no attention to what the others were saying or doing as she slowly walked up the steps that lead to the center of the room, and pulling out the Dawn Shard when she got to the top. Vaan and the others followed behind her and gazed around the room as well.

The Dawn Shard lit up, also lighting up the holder of the sword and the strange light things around the room.

"Whoa…" Nicole gasped as the sword also lit up and floated on its own and down to Ashe, who walked up and grabbed it lightly. The blue light faded and Ashe gasped as the sword's weight took over, making Ashe's arm practically go to the ground along with the sword.

"You should try it on the Dawn Shard. See if it can destroy Nethicite or not." Vaan spoke up.

"What?" Ashe questioned as she quickly turned towards Vaan.

"Hey…blondie actually has a pretty good idea…" Anna mumbled.

"Yes, he may just be onto something." Balthier joined in. "The Dawn Shard's no use to us, after all." He shrugged.

"Alright," Ashe nodded.

"That's the spirit!" Erika cheered.

"Keep it down, please." Rosalina hushed Erika.

"Oops, sorry," Erika grinned.

"No you are not!" Conway argued.

"Are too!" Erika argued back.

"Both of you! Be quite!" Daniel snapped in a light voice.

Both Erika and Conway muttered a couple of curse words as they turned away from each other. Ashe shook her head, while Nicole rolled her eyes at the two.

"Just ignore them," the young teen told the Princess, who only nodded.

Ashe slowly took a few more steps to the side, before slowly putting the Dawn Shard on the ground. And as she did, it started to glow once more.

"The stone bleeds mist." Ashe spoke.

"It has been roused." Rosalina said as she walked up to Ashe.

"Yes, it fears the sword." Fran nodded.

"Hey! Now it's glowing this yellow color!" Erika exclaimed as she pointed to the Dawn Shard.

_"Rasler?" _Nicole thought.

"You saw him too, Master?" Fantasy asked in a whisper.

"Yes, yes I did." Nicole nodded.

A moment later, Nicole's attention was focused back on Ashe who raised the sword high in the air and soon struck down on the Dawn Shard.

"The stone is quite." Fran spoke after a long silence.

"This is the sword. The Nethicite destroyer," Ashe said.

"Should it find its mark," Balthier simply said before walking away, along with a following Fran and then Vaan, who was only stopped a moment later.

"Vaan," Vaan blinked and turned around to Ashe who walked up to the blond boy.

"Tell me. Did you see him again?" she asked.

"…I didn't." Vaan replied simply. "Not a thing. Not even my brother. Not…not anything." And with that, he walked away, along with the others. Rosalina stayed behind with Ashe who stood there for second and stared after Vaan, before also leavening the room as well.

"So now we obtained the Sword of Kings. I wonder how much further we have to go." Erika sighed as she stretched her arms and folded them behind her head.

"I am not so sure, but I know this isn't anywhere near the end just yet." Nicole said with a small smile.

"Are you really willing to go back?" Erika asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked in curiosity.

"Back…back home…where our family and friends are," Erika replied.

"You know…I haven't actually been thinking about the lately. Crap, now I feel bad." Nicole sighed and rubbed her temples. Erika slightly smiled at her friend before locking arms with her.

"Don't worry, how about later tonight we think back on some memories with the others…together." Erika smiled.

Nicole could only smile back happily at her friend.

"Okay!" They both cheered. Everyone stopped and glanced at the two who were now grinning like crazy. Both of their arms were still locked together as they began to skip down the stairs.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, BECAUSE! Of the wonderful things he does!" They both sang.

"I think we have been in this place for too long. It's finally getting to those two." Daniel sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about? They have always been like this." Anna laughed before she also ran up to the two singing girls and joined in on them. Stephanie did the same a moment later.

"They sound like they are drunk." Vaan laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Penelo agreed.

"Yes, they are like that." Daniel chuckled.

"At least we have some entertainment." Rosalina joked.

The teenagers all laughed and agreed with Rosalina as they continued to walk down the stairs and back through the ancient door.

* * *

_**(???)**_

"So, really, Ryan? How much longer are we gonna have to wait?" Trevor asked his older friend who looked ticked off at the happy group below them.

"I don't know, but they are really pissing me off being so damn happy like that." Ryan hissed.

"Then why don't we attack them? It'll ruin their happy moment." Trevor suggested with a shrug.

"I like the way you think AND I have some new stuff I want to try out on them." And with that said, Ryan suddenly disappeared.

"Wait! I was only kidding!...Dammit…"

* * *

_**(With the gang)**_

"Okay, did it just suddenly get hot in here, or is it just me?" Vaan questioned as he once again walked in the room they had once fought with Mateus in.

"It's not just you; it really did just get hella hot in here." Anna said as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Uh…you guys…the door won't open…" Erika suddenly announced.

"What do you mean by, 'The door won't open'?" Stephanie asked.

"What I mean is…WE ARE STUCK INSIDE THIS DAMN ROOM AGAIN!" Erika yelled.

"This door won't open either!" Ashe exclaimed as she, Penelo and Stephanie pushed in on the door that the gang had just come through.

"That's because we both locked the doors with our magick." Erika, Nicole, Rosalina, Conway, Daniel, Stephanie, Anna, and Fantasy all cursed to themselves as they realized who voices they were.

Ryan and Trevor both smugly grinned at the group who only glared back at them.

"Didn't we teach you a lesson last time? Or do you need another?" Rosalina threatened as she popped out her whip. Trevor flinched, but Ryan only continued to grin.

"And who says that your stupid little group of friends is going to win this time?" Ryan asked as she crossed his arms and flicked his blonde hair.

"Me!" Erika shouted as she ran towards Daniel who bent down slightly. Erika jumped on Daniel's back, who grabbed her feet and flung her up in the air. As Erika started to fly towards Ryan, who only stared at Erika in shock as she kicked his face and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Yeah! Go Erika!" Stephanie cheered and clapped.

"Oi! What the hell do you want this time?" Nicole asked, hands on her hips, as she gave her most scariest glare to Ryan and Trevor.

"You're all too happy, so we're here to destroy that happiness. It's quite irritating." Ryan said simply as he lunged down at Nicole.

"Nicole!" Rosalina gasped. Quickly, Rosalina lunged towards Nicole as well, throwing them both to the ground. Ryan glared at Rosalina, who now pulled herself off the ground, as well as Nicole.

"You!" Ryan exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Rosalina. "You are getting in the way of everything!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Anna questioned, glancing at Stephanie who chuckled.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Ryan screamed. Everyone watched as Ryan threw his hands out in front of him and a bright red color began to glow.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Penelo asked in horror.

"It's…it's in a shape of a bomb! Run!" Rosalina shouted.

Ryan laughed. He enjoyed the fear in their eyes. He got a real quick out of it. Now, for Trevor, he couldn't really care for what Ryan really enjoyed, its not like he enjoyed any of this, but they had their reason. Really…they did. He would never forget that one day, he couldn't, it was the only memory he had left of his other life.

"Fantasy!" the voice snapped Trevor out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that Ryan had set off the bomb already. Trevor turned his head to look at where the voice had come from. But, the first thing he saw was Fantasy, lying on the ground, not moving and a sobbing Nicole crawling towards him.

"D-dammit," Ryan cursed.

"Let me guess, Fantasy shielded them, and got struck by the bomb." Trevor simply spoke.

"Shut…up," Ryan hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Trevor smirked. Ryan never really did think over his plans.

"You bastards," Trevor and Ryan flinched at the low, deep, threatening voices. With wide eyes, both boys slowly turned their heads and made a small scared sound as Erika and Rosalina glared their death glares at the two.

"You hurt Fantasy! So…NOW I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Erika yelled as she grabbed her sword and sprinted towards the two.

Ryan gasped. "Do-don't you try anything now! Or…or…I'll kill your little friend!"

"What little friend?" Trevor asked in a whisper.

"I dunno, go grab me one!" Ryan whispered back.

"Moron," Was the last thing Trevor muttered before disappearing and reappearing near the gang.

* * *

_**(With the gang)**_

"Fantasy…" Nicole whispered as she held his fragile little body in her arms.

"He's still alive, do not worry." Fran announced as she stood up.

Nicole said nothing as she squeezed her eyes shut and continued to hold onto Fantasy.

"Nicole…" Anna whispered as she came behind her friend and gave her a hug.

"I shouldn't…I shouldn't have let him get hurt like this." Nicole spoke.

"Shh, don't worry. Like Fran said: he's still alive, and he'll be fine, trust me. He will," Anna said softly.

"I know. It's just…" Her voice was practically cracking. Nicole tried to be strong, but she had grown so close to the little boy who had suddenly shown up in the gang's lives. Each of them felt incredibly mad at what had just happened, but said nothing. Penelo slowly walked up and around Nicole, until she faced her. The blonde haired girl kneeled down and lifted Nicole's chin.

"I'll take care of him, together, we'll take care of him and he'll be back on his feet soon, okay." Penelo simply stated with a nod and small smile.

Nicole's brown eyes searched Penelo's brown eyes, before slowly nodding.

"Now that we have that settled," Balthier started as he walked up to the three girls and the unconscious Fantasy. "We have a battle to fight, don't we?" Balthier grinned as he placed his hand on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Not today, my little friends." The voice was soon followed by a loud high pitched scream. The gang gasped as they swiftly turned around only to face Trevor, who now held Stephanie up in the air.

"Y-you guys…" Stephanie stuttered as she tried to free herself.

"Put her down right now!" Anna shouted in anger.

"Sorry, but it's the bosses orders." Trevor replied as he threw his thumb back and point to Ryan who was currently running from Rosalina and Erika.

"Well, your 'boss' looks like he's about to be massacred." Conway mumbled, loud enough for Trevor to hear though.

"Wh-what?!" Trevor gaped. His eyes widened as he looked at Ryan who ran for his life from the two crazy chicks. Since he was so distracted, he unconsciously, slowly, released his grip on Stephanie.

Stephanie screamed as she came closer and closer to the ground.

"Someone! Catch her!" Nicole shouted in fear of losing her dear friend. The shock of all of this happening, caused her to stay put in her spot, where she continued to hold Fantasy in her protective arms.

"I got her!" Daniel proclaimed as he ran to catch Stephanie. Daniel jumped, catching the blonde haired girl in his arms. He skidded to a halt and looked down to check to make sure she was okay. But, she was unconscious.

"How is she?" Both, Anna and Conway questioned as they rushed over to the two.

"She's okay, but she's unconscious…" Daniel replied.

"Alright, let's put her by Nicole." Anna said. Daniel nodded as he, his sister and best friend headed over to Nicole. Nicole sighed in relief once she heard Stephanie was okay. She agreed with putting her unconscious friend near her, since she already had Fantasy who lied asleep in her arms.

"Now let's go kick some ass." Anna smirked as flipped her staff around in the air.

Daniel, Conway, Ashe, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Vaan and Penelo all nodded before rushing off towards Erika and Rosalina.

"Hurry back…" Nicole whispered before glancing down at her two friends.

* * *

"Firaga!" Ryan grabbed the hilt of his sword and jumped back as Anna aimed her staff at him.

"Protectga!" the hilt of his sword glowed bright as a shield was circled around him.

"Dammit," Anna cursed.

Ryan only smirked at her.

"Thundara!" the shouts of Ashe came from behind Ryan. Ryan's pupils became small as the attack hit his open back. Once the attack faded, the blond haired boy glared deadly at Ashe who smirked back at him.

"You…bitch!" he cursed loudly.

"Well, you're a bastard!" Anna shouted as she did a slide kick, knocking Ryan to the ground.

Ryan made a struggling noise as he tried to sit up, but failed quite miserably.

"Ryan!" Trevor exclaimed as he saw his best friend lying on the ground, hurt. Rushing over to him, Trevor along the way shot out Blizzaga at anyone who tried to get in his way. Half of the gang was pushed to the ground by the powerful spell.

"Ryan…" Trevor mumbled, slowly lifting up his friend.

"Trevor…you know what to do…now lets get out of here, they're too strong…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…" Ryan whispered.

"Nah! That's okay; you were always really hard headed." Trevor grinned. Ryan smiled a small smile at Trevor. "Don't worry, I'll do it now, and then we're getting out of here for a while." Ryan nodded as Trevor slowly placed him back onto the ground. Standing up, Trevor closed his eyes and faced the gang.

"Prepare…to die!" He shouted, snapping open his eyes which now glowed a fiery red. "Fire…ARROW!"

"Wh-what the hell?!" Erika exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no!" Rosalina gasped.

"Run!" Balthier shouted.

* * *

_**(With Nicole)**_

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"Oh no!"

"Run!"

Nicole snapped her head up from what she was currently trying to do, which was trying to heal Fantasy. A small, light gasp escaped form her lips as a giant fire arrow came towards her and her friends, who were now running towards her.

"Nicole!" Erika, Anna and Stephanie all shouted as the skidded to a halt to their friends.

"It's too late!" Penelo exclaimed with horror once again.

Three loud high pitched screams could be heard as the arrow enclosed on them.

* * *

_**(???)**_

"_And now we're out of here, Ryan…"_ that was his only thought as he and Ryan escaped the hell hole they were once in, and were outside of there in seconds. _"Good luck trying to survive now…Fantasy Gamers."_

* * *

_**(…)**_

Shaking with fear of his death had finally drawn near; he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he repeated the same thing over and over again. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we are sooo dead."

"Vaan…shut up." Penelo snapped.

Vaan gasped and looked at Penelo who had her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she gave Vaan a look. "…We're…not dead…?" he asked.

"No, if you had realized sooner, Rosalina casted Protectga on us before that arrow had hit us." Penelo said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh thank god…" Vaan sighed in relief.

"Don't be thanking anyone yet, we still don't know if we can get out of here or not" Basch finally spoke as he stood up from where he had once sat.

"Oh, right," Vaan nodded.

"What the hell was that?!" the shriek of Erika caught the three's attention.

"I don't exactly know…" Rosalina mumbled.

"And the only one who could tell us is out cold." Fran said, glancing down at Fantasy.

"So…what do we do now? I mean, those two guys escaped, and we're still alive." Conway said as he took a step up.

Ashe crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over the group. "I say we should make camp here for tonight and tomorrow we shall see if the doors are open or not."

Everyone silently agreed with the princess and proceeded to make camp. Penelo walked over to Nicole as she also tried help with healing Fantasy injuries. Stephanie, who was still unconscious, mumbled a few things in her sleep about music…and candy.

"Hey…what are we going to eat?" Erika suddenly asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at each other as the all tried to figure on what they should eat.

"Um, I think there are some chips, drinks, and maybe some other things in my bag…" Nicole started.

"And where did you get those?" Anna questioned with curiosity.

"Fantasy…summoned them up just incase we were ever get stuck somewhere without any food." Nicole shrugged.

Everyone…only sweat dropped.

_"If he can do that then why can't he give up other stuff when we need it?" _Was the only thought that ran through their heads for the moment.

* * *

_**(A little while later)**_

"And remember when Conway got beat up by that girl." Erika laughed.

"Wasn't that Anna?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah! It was!" Both girls knocked their heads together as they fell to the ground in laughter. Conway could only stay in his spot raising his fist in anger.

It had only been a couple of hours since the gang had finished making camp. Once they were done, Daniel and Basch placed Fantasy and Stephanie inside the extra tent they had set up for the two. And then after that, Nicole and Erika started to tell stories of the old time together, making some of the gang laugh while they listened, butt hey laughed the hardest.

"Aw, don't worry Connie-boy," Anna grinned. "I'm sure you're at least a bit more stronger than you were five years ago." She chuckled.

"You be quite," Conway growled.

"Okay, so now that we finally pissed off Conway, we should see who shall be the night guards tonight…if it's even night time…" Nicole spoke.

"Night fell not too long ago." Fran replied.

"…I don't even want to know how you know that." Anna mumbled.

"And we should see who gets to sleep with each other tonight." Rosalina smiled.

"What?! Why can't we just pick ourselves?!" Erika asked as she feared she would get picked to share a tent with Conway again.

"Because last time was just too fun and it tortured you." Anna grinned with a chuckle.

"Evil, evil woman." Erika muttered.

"That's what I've been telling her for years now!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I am not evil; I am just a sadistic person." Anna countered.

"Evil, evil woman," Both Erika and Nicole muttered.

"Whatever you say," Anna said as innocently as she could.

"You three are insane, you know that?" Daniel asked as he walked over to the three girls and sat in the small circle they had formed.

"Insane is a good thing. Insane means you are random, weird, and don't give a damn what anybody else says." Anna spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah…what she said!" Erika nodded.

"Whatever you say, little sister." Daniel sighed as he patted Anna's head.

"I'll start quoting things from Charlie the Unicorn if you don't shut the hell up!" Anna threatened.

"No! Anna! That's wrong! You're supposed to say: 'I'mma eat you if you don't shut the hell up!'" Erika said, correcting her older friend.

"What? That's stupid." Anna said.

"No its not! It's genius!" Erika argued.

"Right and I am the milk man." Anna scoffed.

"You are?!"

"Erika, Anna, that's enough out of you two." Nicole said as she pulled the two away from each other.

"She started it." They both muttered, crossing their arms and looking away.

"Heh, hey Nicole…you know what I have been thinking lately?" Conway asked as he appeared behind his little sister.

"Oh, Conway, what is it?" Nicole asked her older brother as he took a seat next to her.

"This whole…journey, and our friends. It reminds me of that song Smile Bomb. It does, this whole entire thing, reminds me of that song." Conway said.

Nicole tapped her chin, thinking for a moment before she gasped in realization. "You're right!"

"Who's right? The moron?" Erika asked as she pointed to Conway in question.

"Oi!" Conway shrieked.

"Erika…just…be quite." Nicole sighed as she did a small face palm.

"Whatever you say, Coley!" Erika hugged her best friend who only groaned and did another face palm.

"Yeah, I love you too, Erika." Nicole sighed as she patted the ravened hair girls head.

"Good, because if you didn't I would have to kill you." Erika joked.

Nicole pushed Erika, who only chuckled.

"Oi! What about me?" Anna asked.

Nicole and Erika looked at each other for a moment before jumping Anna and hugging her.

"We love you Anna!" the two girls coursed as they rubbed their cheeks against Anna's.

"Ack! Get off of me!" Anna screeched.

"It's your fault, Anna." Daniel chuckled.

"You shut up." Anna snapped at her brother.

"What is going on over here?" Rosalina asked after catching the loud noise.

"Rosalina!" then, the poor girl was jumped by three other girls.

"We love you!" Anna, Nicole and Erika coursed.

Rosalina blinked. "Um…Balthier! We need some medical attention…stat!"

* * *

_**(Stephanie)**_

"Where…am I…?" The young blond looked over the field of lowers that she had once woken up in. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't recognize the place.

"Ah! You're awake!" A cheery voice spoke.

Stephanie gasped. "Fantasy?!"

"Yup, that's my name alright!" Fantasy happily smiled as he walked over to Stephanie who gave the young boy a questioning look.

"Where are we, exactly?" she asked a moment later.

"You and I are in my mind right now. I brought you here so we could talk for a bit." Fantasy explained.

"Huh? Why didn't you bring Nicole? She is the leader after all…and you're the closest one to her, well, besides Erika." Stephanie said.

"No…I don't really want to put her in anymore danger…I want to…send her, you and the others…home." Fantasy said.

Stephanie gasped.

* * *

_**(With the others)**_

"I told you! We don't need any medical attention." Nicole said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. It was just too hard to resist." Rosalina laughed.

"It was quite funny; you really got Balthier to come over to us." Anna said.

"Well, he paid more attention to Nicole than he did to Anna and me." Erika pointed out.

Nicole blushed and played with the hem of her skirt as she glanced down.

"Nicole, I think Balthier likes you." Rosalina suddenly whispered.

Nicole snapped her head up, her face as red as a tomato. "Eh?!"

"You know, I have been seeing little things go on between the two, and I also believe that Balthier likes you as well, Nicole." Anna said. Erika nodded her head a couple of times, agreeing with her friend.

"You…you three must be going delusional." Nicole nervously said with a wave of her hand.

Rosalina chuckled again. "You like him too, don't you, Nicole?" Nicole thought it was more of a statement, than it was of a question.

"I…I…" Nicole stuttered.

"Don't lie to us," Anna said sternly.

"Okay…I do like…him…" Nicole's face became even redder as she admitted the truth.

"Hah! We knew it!" The three girls high-fived each other as they felt accomplished.

"Well…!" Nicole started before she pointed her finger at Rosalina. "There have been things going on between Rosa and Daniel as well!"

Rosalina almost fell back as Nicole spoke of that. A small blush began to form on her cheeks.

Anna and Erika grinned from ear to ear as they glanced at each other and then at Rosalina.

"Oh really? Has there now…?" Erika smirked.

Rosalina quickly turned her head away and crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly said.

"C'mon, don't act like Nicole now." Anna started.

"Hey!"

"Now, tell us, do you like Daniel?" Erika asked.

Rosalina sighed before looking back at the three girls who looked at Rosalina in question.

"I believe it's of my own business for now." She stated.

Anna, Erika and Nicole all sweat dropped as they knew she was going to answer them like that.

"We'll get her later…" Nicole sighed. Anna and Erika nodded.

* * *

_**(Stephanie/Fantasy)**_

"S-send us home?!" Stephanie exclaimed with utter shock.

Fantasy nodded his head sadly as he looked down to his feet. "Yes…"

"But, but you can't send us home! We haven't finished our journey yet!" Stephanie shouted in protest.

"I can help them on my own, do not worry." Fantasy assured her.

"No way! There is no way the others and you can do it all on your own! You can't send us home! You can't!" Stephanie continued to shout.

"Please, Stephanie, please just listen. You all almost died today, if it wasn't for me, you would have. During the time I was protection all of you, I got scared and I was afraid you, the others and Nicole were going to get hurt even worse as time passes by. I think its best to send you all home before it's too late." Fantasy explained calmly.

"Fantasy…" Stephanie closed her eyes as she felt the tears swell up in them, and a few even fell. She didn't want to leave, no not yet! She wanted to continue helping out Vaan and the others. It felt like the journey had just begun!

"I…no…we, as in me and the others…" Stephanie started, clenching her fists. Her eyes snapped up and stared into Fantasy blood red ones. "Will not leave until we finish this journey!"

* * *

_**(With the others) **_

"The door!" Nicole cheered.

"The door," Erika repeated.

"The door?" Penelo questioned.

"Th-the door," Erika stuttered.

"What is the…door?" Penelo asked. She really didn't get what Erika and Nicole had meant by this.

"The door is everything!" Nicole announced.

"All that once was and all that will be," Erika continued.

"The door controls time and space, love and death." Nicole added.

"The Door can see into your mind!" Erika exclaimed.

"The door can see into your soul!" Nicole said.

"Really? The door can do all that?" Penelo asked.

Nicole and Erika glanced at each other before laughing.

"Haha…no." they both coursed.

"Then...What is this, 'door'?" Penelo questioned.

"Nothing, nothing of importance." Erika replied.

"...Then why..."

Erika and Nicole glanced at each other before shrugging. "Because, we just like confusing people."

* * *

Lily: Yay! Chapter 30…complete! Sorry if it is not a very good one, we all had terrible writer's block...

Erika: Yaaaay!

Daniel: You two watch Charlie the Unicorn too much.

Anna: If you guys really were in this game, and said that to Penelo, I bet you she would o crazy.

Stephanie: Isn't that a good thing…?

Rosalina/Fantasy:_ (Sigh)_

Conway: Weirdo's…

Everyone: Please leave a review and we'll update soon! Bye!

**Special sneak peek for the next chapter:**

_"Rosa…lina…"_

_"Don't you touch her!"_

--

_"Fantasy! Listen we cannot--…!"_

--

_"ROSALINA?!"_

--

_"…Nicole…?"_


	31. Let's Stay Together Always

Lily: And we're back with another chapter!

Rosalina: …Um…where are the others?

Lily: They went to get pizza cuz' I am STARVING!

Rosalina: Don't you have food in your house? Which, we are in right now.

Lily: …But pizza is good…!

Rosalina: _-Sighs- _Anyway, we would like to thank: The Duelist of Dawn, Gift of the Goddess, TheEternalRose21, FFNaru134, and woot4324. Thank you all for the reviews.

Lily: Thank you!

Rosalina: Now let's begin chapter 31!

* * *

_**(Fantasy/Stephanie. Normal P.O.V)**_

Clenching one of his small fists into a ball, Fantasy grabbed Stephanie by the collar of her shirt and dragged her down till she was close to his face. And if looks could kill, Stephanie would be dead.

"I am sorry that you feel this way and don't want you all to leave, but you and the others HAVE to leave NOW!" Fantasy exclaimed with anger.

Stephanie growled as she pulled herself away from Fantasy and took a couple of steps back. The kid was being stubborn, and she didn't like that even though she was being stubborn herself, too.

Thinking to herself for a moment, Stephanie sighed as she started to calm herself down. Shouting at each other wasn't going to solve this, but she doubted Fantasy would listen to what she had to say. Well…it was worth a try.

Slowly, Stephanie made her way to Fantasy who only stared back at her confused. Her eyes held no more anger, but now it looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Listen, Fantasy," Stephanie whispered as she kneeled down next to him, and lightly place both her hands upon his shoulders. "I know…you want to protect all of us, but, when Nicole was sucked into her TV, and the others and I followed after her…we all came to a conclusion that we would stick with the whole gang until the end. We can protect ourselves, you don't have to worry. Ryan and Trevor aren't that strong. And now that we got Rosalina be our side nothing can go wro--…"

"I almost lost you all back there!" Fantasy shouted as he stepped back from Stephanie, who gasped at his sudden action.

Fantasy squeezed his eyes shut as he wished all this…pain would go away.

"Stephanie…" he mumbled, "When Ryan and Trevor just suddenly started that fight…I was scared. I was scared that someone was going to get hurt this time. No one did, but…if I hadn't protected all of you when Ryan formed that bomb, you all could've died!"

Stephanie said nothing as Fantasy opened his mouth to say more, but only made a little sound as he began to cry, and his crying turned into sobbing.

"I…I…that was so…scary. I had flashbacks of…all the good times we all had together. I thought it was the en-end. Wh-when I first met you all, I didn't plan to get so…so close to where I cared about you all so much, I would start crying. I wasn't planning to do that, I was just planning to help you all get through this whole entire thing and then leave after I brought you all back home. I didn't plan to start feeling all these emotions I haven't felt in…years. I…I didn't…I didn't plan…for any of this to happen…" he sobs soon became out of control as Fantasy fell to the ground shaking.

Stephanie, who stood in her original spot, was still shocked. It took her a minute for her mind to register all that Fantasy had said. Turning her gaze away from the ground, Stephanie stood up tall and stared at Fantasy who only continued to cry.

"Fantasy…we…me and the others didn't plan on any of this to happen either." She softly said.

Fantasy coughed before he looked up at Stephanie with red puffy eyes and tear stains. Slowly moving her feet, Stephanie walked towards Fantasy and plopped down right next to him. When she did so, Fantasy immediately jumped into her arms, as he wanted to feel some comfort.

Stephanie quickly put her arms around the little boy and held him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears of her own threatening to fall any moment.

The sixteen year old took in a deep breath before she began to speak, "The others and I didn't plan for ANY of this to happen, but it did. At first, it was just Nicole, me and the others, along with Vaan's gang. And then…you walked into our lives and helped us solve many confusing things. It was so great. Then came along Rosalina, and I was just so happy to have you two with us. I couldn't…ask for anything better. I could tell the others were happy to have you two along with us, too."

Now Stephanie couldn't stop herself as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Fantasy continued to sob into her chest, as he started to once again think back on all the great times him and the others had.

Stephanie sniffed. "If you think about it, do you really want us to go home? Sure, we NEED to…no, we WANT to stay with Vaan and the others to help them out, but, do you want all those good times…and the future good times to just…disappear?" she asked in a whisper.

"Ah…"

* * *

_**(Flashbacks)**_

_Conway: "Wh-who are you?"_

_Fantasy: "No need to be afraid of me. My name is Fantasy and I am your guide for the rest of your journey."_

_Nicole "Ah, Fantasy right? Oh! It's kind of like Final Fantasy XII!"_

_Fantasy: "That's right!"_

_--_

_Fantasy: "Master,"_

_Nicole: "Yes, Fantasy?"_

_Fantasy: "What is…love?"_

_--_

_Erika: "As soon as I dislodge this rock from my back, I'm so gonna kick your ass."_

_Fantasy: "Master!"_

_Nicole: "Fantasy!"_

_--_

_Daniel: "Glad to know I've moved up from 'bitch' to 'bastard'."_

_Erika: "…Shut up…"_

_Fantasy…only laughed._

_--_

_Nicole: "WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING, CONWAY?!"_

_Conway: "I thought it was a lump of grass!"_

_--_

_Rosalina: "Rosalina, but you can call me Rosa, if you want to. I specialize in Whip Magicks, and flexibility. I can lead you to whatever, and wherever you wish for me to."_

_Anna: "I think we can trust her…"_

_Fantasy: "Yes, she is one of the Gamers I sent through the Portal. I took her shortly before you guys came along. She has no memory of her life in the other world, but she does remember her past history, though."_

_--_

_Fantasy: "Master, look! Staves!"_

_Nicole: "They look really nice made…"_

* * *

_**(End of Flashbacks)**_

Fantasy sobs continued on as Stephanie smiled. Somehow, and for some odd reason, she was able to see Fantasy's flashbacks. But, really didn't care.

"M-Master…" Fantasy whispered. "I…love you."

Stephanie could only smile as Fantasy continued to think about the one person he loved most.

Nicole…

* * *

_**(Back with the rest of the gang)**_

"Okay! Let's get on with the sleeping arrangements for the night." Anna spoke. Everyone groaned before nodding their heads and began to form a small circle on the ground.

"So, how shall we decide this time?" Basch asked with curiosity.

"I say we should let Rosalina pick this time." Erika said with a yawn. She wanted to make this quick so that she could head to bed and not be grumpy in the morning…when Rosalina would possibly wake them up early again.

Rosalina smiled. "Will do then," After seeing a nod from everyone Rosalina began to decide on who should be the night watches for the first night. Stephanie and Fantasy were unconscious right now, so they were out of the question.

Suddenly, our teal eyed friend heard a yawn coming from right next to her. As she glanced at the person, a smirk formed from her lips as she thought of a plan.

Clearing her throat as she gained back everyone's attention, Rosalina began to speak, "Alright, for the night guards I choose…Anna and Conway." Only two people were gaping as they heard this new piece of news. And those two were: Conway and Anna.

Anna did a face-palm and groaned as she did not like this plan. "You have GOT to be kiddin' me." She muttered.

Rosalina shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Anna."

"But, with this…this…WOMANIZER?!" Anna exclaimed, rather loudly as she pointed to Conway.

Conway gasped. "Hey! I resent that!"

Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But, it IS the truth. I mean, when you see a pretty girl like, Rosalina for example, you go all heart-eye and start to say things like: 'I'll do anything for you, my love'." Anna mocked.

Rosalina sighed. "Please don't use me as an example…" But, she was only ignored as Conway started to speak.

"That's a lie! I do not say: 'I'll do anything for you, my love', like you think I do, Anna." Conway said.

"So you admit that you ARE a womanizer!"

"What?! LIES!"

Nicole, Ashe and Rosalina looked back and forth at the two when ever one of them spoke. It was a pretty interesting fight going on between the two, and the others were interested in it as well.

"I swear this is one of the times we need a video camera." Nicole spoke.

"I agree," Rosalina said with a nod.

"So, shall we let Rosalina continue on as she picks the pairs that get to share tents with each other as these two continue to fight on?" Balthier asked as he walked over to the three girls.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS STARING AT ROSALINA'S ASS THOUGH! EVEN HER CHEST!! EVEN ASHE'S AND FRAN'S!! AND I THINK I EVEN SAW YOU LOOKING AT PENELO'S!!" Anna screamed.

"WHAT?! YOU LIE AGAIN!!" Conway screamed back.

Ashe, Rosalina and Nicole only nodded their heads as they watched Anna and Conway fight. Nicole and Ashe watched as two started to throw, whatever they could get their hands on, at each other. But Rosalina once again started to look over her friends.

Soon enough, she agreed on, Basch and Daniel sharing a tent, Nicole would share one with her, Ashe would share one with Erika; poor girl. And Balthier and Fran would share a tent; of course the two didn't mind it at all. Each and everyone of the gang said good night to each other and Anna and Conway as they headed to their tents, now leaving the two bickering friends alone.

Silence came around the two as it all started to piece together.

…That's when they realized…they were alone.

* * *

_**(Fantasy/Stephanie)**_

"Step-Stephanie…?" Stephanie blinked her brown eyes as Fantasy started to pull himself away from her chest.

"What is it, Fantasy?" She asked as she wanted to know all that was on his mind.

"I have…something important to tell you." Fantasy started off.

"Then shouldn't we wait until we get out of your mind and back to the others?" Stephanie asked as she titled her head to the side.

Wouldn't it be best if they did? Doesn't he want the others to know? He did say it was important. But Stephanie confusion only got worse as Fantasy shook his head no before looked up into her light brown eyes.

"Ryan and Trevor…our, my other Master's…Master X's…sons. Trevor and Ryan are…half-brothers,"

* * *

_**(Ryan/Trevor)**_

_"Hang in there…brother." _Trevor's thoughts were full of Ryan, who lied on the ground with ragged breathing. He wasn't doing so well from the last fight. But, Trevor was not going to loose his best friend…and older brother now. No, he loved him, he wasn't going to loose him, he was the only family he had left.

_"Well, except for dad…No!" _Trevor stopped himself from thinking that. Years and years ago, Ryan and Trevor stopped thinking about that man being their dad. After what he did…they just couldn't look at him anymore. "_C'mon, Ryan, this is what we trained for while we waited that whole decade for those new Fantasy Gamers to be born and appear here, you cannot die on me now."_

Trevor soon began to cast, Curaja, upon his brother, hoping to heal him. Over and Over again Trevor casted the same spell and he soon became weak himself.

_"J-just one more…"_ he thought to himself as he his own breath became heavy. "Cura…ja," the bright light hit Ryan's wounds and then Trevor, himself, fainted.

* * *

_**(???)**_

His foot steps were light as he walked into the small room that held to unconscious boys. He smirked as he pushed his brown hair out of his face, and slowly walked up to the two boys. The dark red streaks in his hair almost seemed to shine through the bit of light that made its way into the cramped up room.

"Weaklings," he scoffed as he kicked the blonde one in his side. "Can't even defeat a simple group of children." Crossing his arms another smirk came to his face as an idea popped into his head.

"This time…we will get rid of them."

And then a bright green light flooded the room.

* * *

_**(Anna/Conway)**_

"You all get out here dammit!" Conway shouted as he walked up to each of the tents and shook them. But, he got no response no matter what he did.

Anna sighed as she plopped herself down onto the cold ground, next to the fire that Rosalina was able to make. She stared into the flames as she brought her knees up to her chest and sighed once again.

Conway angrily muttered a couple of curse words to himself as he went to sit across from Anna. He did so, but lied down and stared up at the ceiling.

"You…act like I'm Erika," Anna mumbled softly as she tried to start a conversation.

Conway blinked, but didn't bother to look at his friend/long time crush. "Well, you're not as bad as her. I am actually quite glad I didn't get stuck with her this time. You're way better."

A small blush began to creep up upon Anna's cheeks as she realized Conway had complimented her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she pulled her knees up closer to her chest.

"Heh, it's only the truth." Conway replied.

Anna softly smiled as she heard this. No, Conway wasn't bad, but she didn't like him being a womanizer, it just really annoyed her for some odd reason. Anna gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"What…what the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she held onto her chest with her hand. Her heart just wouldn't stop racing.

"Anna? Are you alright? You look like your shivering." Conway asked with concern.

Anna only shook her head as she brought up her knees even closer to her chest. She really didn't want this feeling right now. Suddenly, a small gasp escaped Anna's lips as she felt some sort of fabric being put over her shoulders. Bringing up her head she glanced at her shoulders and saw a blanket was put over her. Shifting her gaze to Conway who was once again lying down on the ground, Anna softly smiled again.

"People are stupid you know…" Conway started.

Anna nodded. "Yes, people are…like the PEOPLE who left us out here alone…" she muttered, but was quite happy at the same time. "What kind of people are they?"

"There are three kinds of people; those who make things happen, those who watch things happen, and those who wonder what the hell happened!" Conway replied. _"_But, I am starting to think there are new different kinds of people out there..._" _

Anna laughed. "You're so right." She nodded agreeing with Conway.

It became silent between the two after that. The silence kept up for a couple more hours…until the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

_**(The next morning)**_

"Aww, look, they're asleep in each others arms." Erika said with a light chuckle as she looked down at Conway and Anna who were both fast asleep, holding each other.

"What crappy night guards they are," Daniel muttered. Vaan narrowed his eyes.

_"I don't see the point why we had to have any night guards, not like anything was going to get in here…"_ Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud for he feared for his life.

"I'm surprised you're not being all protective of Anna and pulling her away right now, Daniel." Nicole spoke.

Daniel, who was currently carrying Stephanie on his back, gazed over at Nicole and shook his head. "I'm not THAT concerned if it is Conway, I trust him." He replied.

"I'm amazed how you can," Erika said.

"Oh, give the boy more credit than that." Basch said as he walked up to the little group. On his back he was holding little Fantasy for Nicole, as to give her arms/back a break from holding most of the time. She first had hesitated to let Fantasy out of her reach, but then soon gave in once Rosalina stepped in and said it would be a good idea to let Basch take care of Fantasy for a while.

"Yes, Conway truly isn't a bad person." Rosalina spoke, "And plus, I rather think those two would make a cute couple." She giggled lightly at the end of her sentence.

Nicole and Erika nodded in agreement with Rosalina as Daniel sighed. As the older boy opened his mouth to say something, Balthier suddenly cut in by walking up to the group and looking down at Anna and Conway.

"Shouldn't we be waking those two up? We need to get going as soon as possible." Balthier the crossed his arms.

"Oh, right," Erika and Nicole nodded. The two best friends had then decided they would wake up Anna and Conway themselves, with Rosalina and Penelo asked the two to do it nicely, but then Rosalina adding in if they did not wake up, she would wake them up herself. Everyone shuddered as they thought of what Rosalina would do.

Erika sat in front of Anna, while Nicole sat in front of her brother. The two girls glanced up at each other before nodding. Both, taking in deep breaths, began to shout:

"Muffins! I like muffins!!" in Anna and Conway's ears.

"Holy shit!!" coursed the two that had woken up from all the screaming.

"Ar-are we under attack?" Conway quickly asked as he looked around, readying his sword.

Anna shook her head and groaned. "Nope…it's just Nicole and Erika, naturally."

Nicole and Erika grinned from ear to ear as they high-fived each other and pumped their fists into the air, succeeding on their mission. Or as what they liked to call it.

"Alright you two love-birds, get up and pack your stuff, we leave in five." And with that said, Penelo walked away…or she walked back over to Fran and Vaan. Anna and Conway glanced at each other with confused looks as to why Penelo had called them love-birds. Only to realize…

"Oh my gosh! Pervert!" Anna screeched jumping off the ground and running behind Daniel.

Daniel sweat dropped, along with Rosalina, Erika and Nicole who all watched another fight begin between the two friends.

"Pervert?! You're the pervert, Anna!" Conway exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Anna.

"What?! How the hell am I the pervert, you pervert!"

"Because I said so!"

"PERVERT!"

* * *

_**(A little while later…)**_

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut the hell up!"

"I'm SURE you would LOVE to!"

"PERVERT!!"

Ashe's eye twitched as she and everyone else finally walked out of The Stilshrine of Miriam. For the past…maybe about thirty or so minutes Conway and Anna continued to fight no-stop. And the princess was getting quite tired of it.

"You know what…I think Anna stole your job, Erika." Daniel spoke as he walked next to his ravened haired friend and Rosalina, who he enjoyed walking next to, although he wouldn't say anything about it.

"What job?" Erika inquired as she wished to know what Daniel was talking about.

"Your job to piss off Conway and fight with him," Daniel replied.

Erika blinked. "What?! No! Dammit! SHE STOLE ME JOB!" And then soon enough, Erika went on ranting about how her job was stolen and all the good times she had pissing off Conway.

"Hm…I didn't know she was going to rant about it." Daniel mumbled.

"Well, it is Erika, after all." Rosalina shrugged.

Daniel nodded. "True,"

It then became silent between the two: Rosalina and Daniel. Anna and Conway were still fighting and Erika was still rambling on about how her job was stolen. Ashe was talking to Penelo, Vaan and Basch, and Nicole was talking to Balthier.

Nudging Daniel in his side, Rosalina pointed to the two people behind them and smirked. "Look, its Nicole and Balthier." She whispered lightly.

Daniel glanced back as well and smirked, too.

"Wanna listen in on their conversation?" he then asked Rosalina.

"Not a very good idea to invade other people's conversations…" Rosalina started, "We'll just have to pretend we're talking to each other." And with that said, they started to listen in on the conversation.

"Man, I'm really concerned about Stephanie and Fantasy," Nicole sighed as she continued to walk side by side with Balthier.

"I wouldn't worry too much, now." Balthier said.

"I know, I know, but they are my friends and are very close to my heart, I can't help but to worry…" Nicole mumbled.

Balthier glanced down at Nicole, who looked down at her shoes as she walked down the path that they had once used to get to The Stilshrine of Miriam. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Balthier smiled lightly, but said nothing as the wind started to pick up.

"My hat!" Nicole exclaimed as she grabbed her hat and held it to her chest, making sure she wouldn't loose it.

"Look!" Erika shouted as she pointed her index finger upwards.

Nicole blinked slowly before she and the others glanced up at what Erika was pointing at, and what had caused the big wind.

_"Air…ships?" _Vaan thought, continuing to look at the air ships that passed by. He saw at least…six or seven of them.

Fran made a small little noise as she swiftly turned around and pointed at something. "There." She said.

"Smoke…?" Vaan mumbled as he took a couple of steps forward, looking up at the mountains where the smoke was coming from.

"What could it mean?" Ashe asked.

"Oh no…!" Anna gasped.

"What? What is it?" Penelo questioned.

Anna's mouth was a gaped before she shook her head at Penelo, to show that nothing was wrong. "Nothing…I was just…thinking. It reminded me of our home town…we are surrounded by mountains, so we get a lot of forest fires because of all the idiots in our small town. That's all…" Penelo opened her mouth to speak, but closed it a moment later and nodded at Anna before she walked over to Vaan.

"We should get going, and fast." Ashe said as she was ready to sprint off.

Everyone nodded and quickly started to make their way back to Mt. Bur-Omisace.

* * *

_**(…Meanwhile with Stephanie and Fantasy…)**_

Her brown eyes were widened and her jaw practically dropped to the ground when she heard Fantasy utter those words. Stephanie was in major shock. Fantasy's head was lowered to the ground and his hands were clamped over his small ears as he prepared for the yelling to come.

And then he started to whisper to himself, "5…4…3…2…1-…"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! RYAN AND TREVOR ARE X'S SONS?!?!" Fantasy sighed.

_"Stephanie's yelling still affected me a lot. I think I am deaf now…"_ he thought as he took his hands off his ears and looked up at Stephanie who looked outraged by not being told this until now.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?! Is there ANYTHING else you're keeping from me and the others?!" Stephanie questioned with anger.

Fantasy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, there is quite a bit, but I must not let you know anything else. I am sorry,"

"FANTASY!! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NO--…!!"

Stephanie never got to finish her sentence when a scream was heard.

"Rosalina?!"

* * *

_**(Back with the Gang)**_

"And then Conway fell out of the tree and onto Erika." Daniel finished.

Rosalina laughed softly. She was enjoying all the stories Daniel had been telling her about what Nicole and the other's used to do as children.

The gang was now back into the snowy part of the mountain. It had at least been a few hours since they left the Stilshrine of Miriam and Stephanie and Fantasy were still unconscious.

"Are you sure these two are okay? I mean…wouldn't both of them have woken up by now?" Vaan questioned as he glanced at Stephanie and then Fantasy.

"It is a bit strange that the two of them have not awoken yet…" Fran mumbled.

"Yes, but I say that we should just continue to wait. Both of them still do have a pulse, so they're fine." Basch stated.

Nicole nervously chuckled. "Yeah, just listen to what Basch has to say for now."

Everyone sweat dropped. "She's worried…"

The group continued to walk up the snowy paths that were ahead of them as they hoped that they would soon make it back to Mt Bur-Omisace. But…luck was not on their side, as usual.

"Hello there, children." A mysterious voice sneered.

Rosalina gasped.

Her teal eyes widened with shock. Her mouth was a gape and she froze in her spot. Erika, Ashe, Balthier, Daniel and the other's looked around as they tried to find where the voice was coming from, who the owner was, as well.

"Up here." The voice spoke again. Everyone, minus Rosalina, looked up and all gasped.

There, up in the air, floated three boys. Only two the group was able to recognize. And those two were, Trevor and Ryan. The other one looked a lot older than Ryan and Trevor. He looked to be about…maybe 20.

"And who the hell are you?" Erika asked clenching her fists, glaring dagger's at the new guy.

"And didn't we teach you guys a lesson yesterday? What, you wanna get your butt kicked again?" Vaan said as he stood next to Erika.

The new guy smirked.

"I'm Joe," He said simply, before he turned towards the only member in the group that was not looking his way. "And hello again, Rosalina,"

Rosalina growled lightly when he said her name. She smirked to herself as she turned around to face Joe.

"Need another ass kicking, Joe?" she mocked.

Joe glared at Rosalina. "You little bitch!" he screeched.

Rosalina sighed and crossed her arms. "Call me what you want. Now, tell me, what is it that you want?" she asked him calmly.

"You, of course. No…not you, but your power," Joe said.

Rosalina stomped her left foot and clenched her fists. "Why do you need MY power? What do you want it for?" she questioned him.

Joe shrugged. "I just want to rule the world of Ivalice, that's all."

"You sound like it would be so simple to do that." Ashe spoke up.

"Does Rosalina's power have even enough to do that?" Anna asked Nicole in a light whisper.

"Y-yes…her power…is enough to do so." Nicole gasped as she turned around to face Fantasy to now stood up in a limp. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating.

"Fantasy," Nicole spoke happily.

"Do-don't let him know of your powers, Fantasy Gamer's, if he does, he'll want yours too." Fantasy said.

Conway blinked. "Our…powers? What powers?" he asked.

Fantasy coughed a couple of times before continuing. "The powers…that had awoken…when you came to…Ivalice. I…wanted to keep them a secret from you, since I didn't think any of this would…happen. I am sorry." Then Fantasy kneeled down to the ground. Nicole rushed over to him and put her hands on his back.

"Fantasy? Fantasy? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Fantasy nodded and coughed again. "I used…too much energy…and some of my life trying to save you all. I'll be fine; do not worry about me, Master."

"Uh…" Nicole mumbled. Fantasy then gave Nicole a small, reassuring smile. Nicole stared at fantasy before slowly nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Penelo said as she rushed to Fantasy's side.

"Thank you, Penelo." Nicole said.

Penelo smiled. "No problem, I don't want anything to happen to Fantasy again."

"Look. Rosalina, either come quietly, or by force." Joe said, snapping Nicole back to reality. Nicole stood up and walked back to her friends as she looked at Rosalina and Joe.

"How does she even know this guy?" Daniel asked in a light whisper.

"We'll question her later. Right after we kick some ass!" Erika shouted.

"Not going to happen today, Fantasy Gamers!" Ryan and Trevor shouted as they transported themselves to the gang.

"You bastards!" Anna growled as she brought her staff out and smacked Ryan with it.

* * *

_**(Fantasy and Penelo)**_

_"Every…one...if it has to be done…please look inside yourselves and…use your…powers…"_ Fantasy thought. _"Rosalina…you too…"_

"Ah…" Fantasy grabbed his chest with his little hand and closed his eyes shut. The pain hurt in the real world.

"Fantasy…" Penelo mumbled.

* * *

_**(Back with the Gang)**_

"Firaga!" Ashe shouted as she aimed her hands at Trevor, who dodged.

"Kyaa!" Daniel turned around quickly shouting Rosalina's name. Just as she was being blown backwards from Joe, Daniel caught her and sighed.

"D-Daniel?" Rosalina asked in shock.

"Thank goodness I caught you in time. You could've been blown back and fallen off the mountain. Be more careful." Daniel told her.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing." Rosalina said back with a nod.

Daniel nodded his head and helped Rosalina stand up.

"Oooh, I see you found some romance on this stupid journey of yours." Joe grinned.

Rosalina glared daggers at Joe. "Shut. Up."

"Make. Me." Joe countered.

Rosalina growled again before she popped out her whip.

"This isn't child's play, ANYMORE!" she shouted as she rushed at Joe. Joe grinned again as something started to materialize in front of him.

"I couldn't…agree more." As Joe said that, the strange thing that materialized in front of him turned out to be a bow and some arrows. Joe stuck the quiver on his back and took out on arrow. He aimed his bow and arrow at Rosalina who, with fast speed, ran towards him.

"Die!" He shouted, letting the arrow go. Rosalina easily dodged.

**"Whiplash!"**

* * *

_**(A few minutes later…)**_

_I was so happy, you were laughing  
With a smile that melts everything away_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, ROSALINA?!" Erika yelled after she and the other's came out of their hiding places.

Rosalina smirked. "That was a special technique of mine. I call it 'Whiplash'. I cast Protectaja on my allies, then I cast Ultimaga on enemies. Whatever that survives, I infuse Death Magicks in my whip, and go on a whipping frenzy." Rosalina explained.

"D-Damn you…" Muttered three familiar boys, who looked practically torn up.

"Um...Rosalina? Were they supposed to survive?" Erika asked a she looked blankly at the three boys.

"Damn..." Rosalina cursed.

"You haven't changed one bit, Rosalina." Joe spoke as he stood up, bow in his hands.

"Neither have you, Joe, but you have seemed to get just a BIT stronger." Rosalina smirked at her words.

Joe glared at Rosalina again. "I hate you. Now…DIE!" he screamed as he grabbed another arrow and shot it at Rosalina. Rosalina narrowly dodged this one.

"Ryan, Trevor. Take care of the small fry." Joe commanded the two brothers'.

"Since when did we start taking orders from him?" Trevor asked.

"The bastard will pay later, but right now, I do want to get rid of the Fantasy Gamer's, for good this time." Ryan spoke with a deadly tone.

"Oh, it'll be a pleasure kicking your asses." Nicole said as she crossed her arms.

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,  
Waiting for the time to sprout_

"You little bitch!" The two brothers' shrieked.

Nicole and Erika glanced at each other before turning back to the two boys.

"Yeah…we're gonna kick your ass' now." They both coursed before charging at Trevor and Ryan, who did the same.

"And I got your backs!" A voice exclaimed.

Anna smiled happily as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Stephanie!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her blonde friend. Stephanie giggled as Anna clung onto her.

"We'll hug later, Anna, but right now, we have some idiots that need to be taught a lesson here." Stephanie said.

Anna nodded and jumped off of her friend.

"Let's go!" the two girls exclaimed before they rushed off into battle.

"Conway." Daniel spoke softly.

Conway nodded and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good, now let's go. Vaan, Balthier, Basch." The three boys who names were called nodded.

"Alright!"

* * *

_**(In the battle)**_

_For instance, even if today is painful  
And yesterday's wounds remain  
I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

"Geh!" Rosalina jumped back gracefully as she dodged another one of Joe's arrows. Ashe and Fran sent many Curaja's her way, as well as they did for the others. Even though Rosalina had done a lot of running and jumping around, surprisingly, she hadn't even broken a sweat, unlike Joe.

"She's fast. Very fast and flexible." Joe thought.

Joe gasped as he went to grab another arrow, but none were left. Rosalina was charging at him with her whip once again. Quickly, he muttered a spell under his breath and new arrows began to materialize in front of him. Rosalina gripped her whip tightly and slashed at Joe, who jumped…or more like he floated backwards. His arrows were still materializing. And soon, they were in his hands and he smirked evilly.

"Let's see if you can avoid this! Scourge…Arrow!" Joe shouted as he inflected magick onto his arrow and shot at Rosalina.

"Ah!" Rosalina gasped. Suddenly, her whole body froze on her, causing her to stay in the place she was before, with the arrow coming with fast speed at her. Rosalina's teal eyes widened.

"Why…why can't I move?!"

Nicole gasped.

_I cannot be reborn  
But I can change as I go on, so  
Let's stay together always_

"Rosalina!" she shouted in horror. Everyone turned around and watched as Nicole ran towards her dear friend who was in trouble.

"Nicole! What do you think you are doing?!" Balthier shouted.

Nicole didn't answer.

"Rosalina!" she shouted again.

_"N-Nicole?" _Rosalina thought. _"I…I can't speak…what's…going on?"_

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers  
This simple desire is everlasting_

As the arrow came close to striking the two of them, Nicole pushed Rosalina out of the way.

Rosalina made a sound as she rolled on the ground. She sat up wearily and stared at the unconscious, bloody body lying on the ground.

Her eyes widened in shock and she was able to find her voice.

"N-…Nicole?"

"MASTER!!" Fantasy screamed at the top of his lungs.

_I want things to be simple  
Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

Rosalina slowly crawled over to Nicole's body with sadness swelling up inside her.

"Nicole...AAAH!" Rosalina screamed in pain as Joe struck her with an arrow, which had hit her leg.

"Rosa…lina…" Rosalina gasped as she glanced at Nicole. Joe was next to her body and kicked it slightly.

"Damn girl, she got in the way. Oh well…" Joe sighed.

_For instance, even if today is painful  
Someday it will become a warm memory  
If you leave everything up to your heart_

**"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" **Rosalina yelled at Joe, who only smirked.

"Protective, aren't we?" he chuckled.

Rosalina clenched her fists.

**"I. Will. Kill. You."** She said each word with a deadly tone. One that made everyone shudder.

Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Rosie, but I have to get going now. We will fight later, okay, babe? Bye." The last thing Rosalina saw was Joe's smirk. Ryan and Trevor disappeared with Joe as well.

"GET BACK HERE YOU **COWARD**!!!" Rosalina yelled as she looked up to the sky. Everyone just stared at Rosalina who clenched her fits even tighter. Daniel watched as Rosalina moved her hand down to her leg and quickly, but carefully pulled out the arrow, with a scream of pain. She then started to crawl over to Nicole.

_I understand the meaning our living here  
It is to know the joy of having been born  
Let's stay together always_

"Master…" Fantasy whispered in horror. His pupils were small as he didn't budge when Penelo tried to get him to come back to reality. Everything around him seemed to just…disappear.

Without her knowing, tears started to stream down Rosalina's face as she held Nicole's cold hand.

"Nicole…" she whispered. "Wake up…please…wake up…" And then, she fainted.

"Rosalina! Nicole!" The rest of the gang all exclaimed as they rushed over to their friends.

_For instance, even if today is painful  
Someday it will become a warm memory  
If you leave everything up to your heart_

Daniel and Basch kneeled down to Rosalina and checked her pulse. Both sighed in relief when they realized she only fainted.

"NICOLE!!" Anna shouted. Fran and Ashe held back the girl in tears as she tried to go to her friend.

Daniel gasped.

Conway's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, holding his head with his hands.

"My sister…my baby sister…no…no….NOOOOOO!!!" he yelled.

"Nicole…she's…dead."

_I understand the meaning our living here  
It is to know the joy of having been born  
Let's stay together always_

* * *

Erika/Fantasy: We're back!

Anna: And we have pizza!

Lily: O.O!!

Daniel: What's wrong with her?

Rosalina: She just stuck what we wrote down in the story. She's in shock.

Lily: Who's the smartass that came up with THAT idea?

_-Everyone points to Stephanie-_

Stephanie: _-Shrug-_ I thought it would be a good idea…

Lily:_ -Silence-_

Rosalina: Don't worry…we have a couple of plans.

Fantasy: Heh, well, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!

Everyone: Bye!


	32. Rosalina's Sacrifice

Lily: Ugh...it's too early to do all of this! And school starts in an hour!!

Anna: Yeah well, we all wanted to put up the next chapter

Stephanie/Fantasy: We were excited. Can't blame us.

Rosalina: I don't see what's wrong with getting up at this time.

Lily: Don't see what's wrong? What's wrong is that ALL of YOU barge into my house at 4:30 in the fricken morning and saying you want to put up the next chapter before school starts!! That's what's wrong!!

Daniel: ...Be grateful, you foolish child _-sighs-_

Lily: _-Tw__itches- _

Erika:_ -Sweat drops- _Okay...Let's thank the reviewers and then start the chapter…We would like to thank: _AnimeFreak81296, Gift of the Goddess, The Duelist of Dawn and TheEternalRose21. _Thank you all for reviewing! Now let's start chapter 32!  
**  
Also: On this chapter a Special Thanks goes out to a good friend, you know who you are ;D**

* * *

**_(-Anna's P.O.V-)_**

Conway and everyone just cried, and cried, over my friend's body. He just held his head, and cried bitter tears, as they slipped between his fingers, onto Nicole's bloody body. Erika screamed, and hit the ground with her fists, as she screamed:

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, NICOLE!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON US!!!"

Stephanie fought against Fran, as Fran held her back from falling on the ground, Daniel's cries could be heard, even though he tried to stop himself from screaming. Balthier sat beside her, and placed a piece of her hair away from her closed eyes, as tears streaked his face.

"Nicole...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...""

I felt the tears rise in my eyes again, as Ashe, Penelo, and Vaan came to my side, and held me as I cried again.

Over my best friend's death...

* * *

**_(-???-)_**

Her body seemed to float in the air, and she looked to be in a deep sleep. It looked like nothing could wake her up. Her face was pale, as well as her hands. Her mind was closed just like her heart. She seemed so…peaceful just being the way she was. Death was like bliss to her.

"It's time for you to wake up, little one." A god of death, Hiroyuki, spoke as he floated next to her body. Slowly he lifted his pale hand above her face and lightly touched her forehead. A bright light began to glow and it covered her body. Once it faded, she started to open her eyes, revealing dark brown orbs.

"Mmm…?" she mumbled as she slowly sat up. "Wha!" she shouted as she fell upside down, but then started to float. "Wh-where am I?" she asked as she looked around. She seemed to be at some sort of…snowy mountain.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, Nicole." Hiroyuki said calmly as he stared at the confused fourteen year old.

Nicole blinked and turned towards the death god, only to be frightened and jumped back slightly. The thing that scared her is the scythe the death god had and the black coat he wore.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hiroyuki, a god of death." Hiroyuki replied.

_"God of…death?" _Nicole thought.

"You seem confused." Hiroyuki simply stated.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a smartass with me, young lady." Hiroyuki spoke calmly.

Nicole scoffed. "You only look a year older than me!"

"Then you are still young, and plus, I am a thousand years older than you, anyways." Hiroyuki chuckled

Nicole fumed and crossed her arms. "I wished I had a different god of death…" she muttered.

Hiroyuki chuckled again. "You're probably wondering why a god of death is in front of you, am I correct?"

"I want chocolate…" Nicole sighed sadly.

Hiroyuki twitched. "Would you listen to m-…?"

He said only to get one response:

"I wonder if they have any chocolate where I'm going…"

Hiroyuki twitched again. "Shut up! I'm trying to talk!"

"No you shut up! It hasn't been the best day today, ya know! That whole fight going on and Rosalina almost getting hurt! I am about to freak the fuck out!-but think I already did…- And…I don't have any chocolate!!" Nicole shouted back at Hiroyuki.

"Well, if you really want to freak out, then looked down there." Hiroyuki said bluntly as he pointed down to the group of people and a dead body.

"What? It's just a corpse that looks exactly like--…OH MY GOD!" Nicole shrieked.

"Yes, I know you must be very shocked to find out--…" Hiroyuki started.

"I HAD A TWIN SISTER!!"

Hiroyuki blinked. "What? No! You're dead, you idiot!"

"Oh…well that's much worse. …"

* * *

**_(-Rosalina's P.O.V-)_**

I barely opened my eyes, still fuzzy, but enough to see my friends crying, and screaming over Nicole's body. Nicole...this is all my fault, if I hadn't had been so weak against Joe's attack, you wouldn't be dead...you'd be here with all of your friends, laughing, and playing. I'm going to fix this...I promise....

With those last words in my mind, I closed my eyes, and relaxed my body, as I began to perform a spell I'd never used before. I could only hope it'd work...

* * *

**_(-Basch's P.O.V-)_**

I watched the sadness unfold, as I felt the first tear fall down my cheek, the first tear I'd shed since Reks' death. I felt so bad for that boy's death, and I then promised I'd never let another child die, but there I was, seeing a young girl's dead body, and another girl almost dead. I watched Anna cry, Erika bury her face in Daniel's shoulder, as Conway hugged his little sister's body. He loved her...they loved her very dearly. I could only turn my head to check on the older wounded girl, Rosalina. I watched to see her breathe, but---

--that breath never came. I gasped, as I ran over to her, and rolled her on her back, as her body fell limp in my arms. I held her head, as I slapped her cheek gently, listened for her heartbeat, felt for a pulse, everything....

But she never breathed, nor did I hear a faint heartbeat or pulse. I felt misty tears in my eyes, as I took in a shaky breath. She was gone, Nicole, and Rosalina both, were dead...

* * *

_**(-Conway-)**_

"No...not her too..."

I turned my head to see Basch holding Rosalina's body in his hands, as his eyes were misty with tears. I placed my beautiful, little sister's body down, as I said:

"What!? What's wrong with her?"

I said, as Daniel, Anna, Erika, and Steph's eyes were wide, as Basch put Rosalina back down on the ground, and said:

"Rosalina...she's gone. She's dead, Conway..."

I could hear the gasps from the group, as Erika screamed again in Daniel's shoulder, as he started to cry again. Fantasy just simply sat down, and beat the ground with his fists, as tears fell once again. Anna clutched Ashe's shoulder tighter, as Stephanie fell to the ground crying, even though Fran was trying to hold her up. Basch walked over to Nicole's body, and placed Rosa beside her. I whimpered, as I held her hand, and Nicole's hand, and began to think back on everything about them. From the day Nicole was born, from meeting Rosalina after she saved us from Elder Wyrm, to that very moment of their deaths:

_"What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Calling. Me. That. Name?!"_

_"Muffins! I like Muffins!"_

_"Hiding from you…"_

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING, CONWAY?!?"_

I started crying again, as I laid my head on Nicole's shoulder, knowing that I'd never get to tell her I was sorry, or ever see her pretty eyes looking at me. Or hear her laugh with her friends, or see her doing another daring rescue with Rosalina. We wouldn't ever see their eyes light up as a new day dawned....

With that, I began to cry harder, and louder.

* * *

**_(-Fantasy-)_**

After everyone had to wipe their faces from the tears, Balthier, and I sat beside the two, young women's bodies, observing the arrow in Nicole, and the huge hole in Rosalina's leg where she ripped the arrow out before her death. They must've hurt, but not as bad as we were...Nicole...

"I'm so heartbroken over this...especially Nicole..."

"Me too...I loved her, Balthier, and I wanted to protect her, and now that I lost her, I feel like staying beside her and never leaving..."

"Me too..."

I looked at Balthier through teary eyes, to see him hold her hand in his, as he cried again. I looked at Rosalina's face, to see her eyes shut, and reddish lips no longer to bear a smile. She made Master laugh, and everyone else too...she was my friend. I crawled over to her, and placed a hand on her face, as memories of her flooded my mind. I cried, as I remembered the very first time I met Rosalina...on that day. She had on a pretty blue dress; her lips were pretty, and rosy. She wasn't too sure what happened to her, after I had to erase her memories to stay in the World. She was my friend, and she left a few days before Nicole, and the others came.

"It's not fair...I loved Nicole, and her too!!"

I placed my hand in Rosalina's open hand, to feel something—A warmth. I gasped, as I raised my head up quickly, and looked at her closely.

"Wha--? Balthier...I think....SHE CASTED THE DAWN SPELL!!!"

I shouted, as I danced beside Rosalina's body, shouting happily. Balthier cocked an eyebrow up, as he said:

"Fantasy, Rosalina died a few minutes after Nicole did, how could a dead woman be performing a spell? You might need to---!"

"No, no, no! Rosalina must've casted it before she fell unconscious! Remember when she woke up for a few seconds, and then she passed out again? She must've done it then! Balthier, she's going to get my Master back!"

"How sure are you?"

I grabbed his shirt in my fists, as I narrowed my eyes. How could he ask me something like that!? It just made me mad...really mad!

"How could you question me?! I know it! Go get Basch; we gotta get them up out of the snow! Go, go!"

Balthier nodded, as he took off to get Basch, to help carry Nicole, and Rosalina in. I smiled at Nicole, and Rosalina, as I said:

"Nicole, you fight hard, okay? Rosalina, don't fail us..."

* * *

_**(-Nicole/Hiroyuki-)**__**  
**_

"What's going on down there…?" Nicole asked herself in a mumble as she continued to float up above her friends. "Hey…can't they see us?" she then asked Hiroyuki, who turned towards her and replied:

"No, we both no longer belong in this world. They cannot see us."

"Oh…I see." Nicole frowned. "So…I guess this is it?"

Hiroyuki sighed and was about to give Nicole her answer, but then, he felt something; something trying to get in his way of taking Nicole away and to the afterlife.

"Hm…so, she's trying to bring you back, eh?" he smirked.

Nicole blinked. "What'cha talkin' about, Hiroyuki?"

Hiroyuki quickly turned back his attention to Nicole. "Um, nothing, I must be going now though, goodbye, Nicole." He said.

"Wait?! Where are you going? What am I supposed to do?!" Nicole shouted as she watched Hiroyuki vanish into thin air. Nicole continued to float in the air, wondering what she was now supposed to do, and just as she was about to float down to her friends, she fainted.

* * *

**_(-???. Nicole-)_**

_"Is this...the afterlife?"_

I looked into the field of long grass, to see someone walking up to me. It was a female, but I just couldn't tell who it was. So, I decided to take my chances:

"Who are you?"

The voice responded, as the female said:

"My name starts with an 'R', ends with a 'A', and it's 8 letters long!"

I gasped, as Rosalina made her way through the long grass, her clothing flawless, and her lips in a smile. I screamed, as I ran, and hugged her, overjoyed to see her.

"ROSALINA!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!"

"Hey! You guessed it right! For that, I'll get you some ice cream!"

I laughed, as she placed a bit of her hair behind her ear, as a serious look crept on her face. A look that usually meant business. I then started to think about how she got here...and she was here with me, and I was dead.

"Rosalina...if you're here...then..."

"I'm dead too? Hmm, it's the Dawn spell that's doing this. Nicole, I'm here to save you. I'm the reason why you're here, and I'm going to get you out too."

I felt my mouth drop, as her eyes never moved away from mine. Was she blaming herself for my death? It was Joe's fault! I felt my mouth drop, as I said:

"It's not you, it's Joe! He shot me, you didn't."

Rosalina sighed. "I was the target, and I couldn't move away from the arrow. I was weak against his attack, and I should've been more prepared for it. When you pushed me, I thought everything was okay, but when I heard that arrow hit you, my world shattered. I wanted to get up, and kill Joe, but I was in too much shock seeing you lay there, dying. He did end up shooting me, but I didn't feel it; my mind, and heart was on you, and how to get you back to us. When Basch said you were dead, I saw your friends scream, and cry. I heard the screams, the gasping of air, and the sounds of people hitting their fists against the ground. I fell unconscious, but I woke up, and secretly casted the Dawn spell on me. I only remember Basch telling the others I was dead too, before I landed in this field."

"Umm, what is the 'Dawn' Spell?" I asked curiously/

"This spell, the Dawn Spell, it lets me have someone important back, but in exchange for something equal..."

* * *

**_(-Anna-)_**

I could hear Erika's sad and pitiful cries down 4 tents away from me. I had to put a pillow over my ears, to drown out her crying, so I wouldn't start crying again. Every time I'd shut my eyes, I'd see Nicole in a memory, then her dying. I just couldn't take it, as I blinked back a few tears, as I said:

"I'll punish you, Joe....I will..."

I cried again, as I cried myself to sleep...a fitful and dreaded sleep...but, Stephanie barged through the tent, and screamed:

"AnnayougottagetupRosalina'stryingtogetNicolebackand---!"

All I needed to hear was Rosalina was getting Nicole back, as I jumped up, and ran with her to Fran's tent, where the two women were fighting hard to come back. As I ran inside, I saw Conway crying over Nicole, and Fantasy running back, and forth between Nicole, and Rosalina's bodies. I just was in shock, as I somehow felt that everything was going to be okay....

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

I gasped, as Rosalina's words stunned me; was she going to die, in order for me to go back to my friends? I whimpered, as she blinked in confusion.

"Nicole?"

"You're gonna die...aren't you?"

She chuckled lightly, as she placed the same black hair behind her ear, as she looked at me.

"No, no. I'm not going to die. It'll be something else, and I've done paid the price. Don't worry about me, I'm still going to be with you in this journey, and I will not leave. But, before I carry out the last part of the spell, I want to tell you something."

I blinked, as she took a breath, waiting for me to say something. At least she wasn't going to die, I was happy she wasn't. But, what was equally important to her? Before I could think more, I had to ask:

"What is it, Rosy? You can tell me."

"You, Anna, Stephanie, Erika, Conway, and Daniel, have been the most kind, honest, and hilarious people I've ever met. You are as close to my heart as my little sister, and big brother. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll always consider you, and the others my closest friends."

I cried, as I hugged Rosalina, as she patted my back. She smiled, as she let go, and held my hands gently. Her eyes were locked on mine, as I blinked. What was she doing?

"Nicole, I want you to shut your eyes, and begin to tell me all of the happy things that you've experienced in this journey."

I shrugged, as I shut my eyes, and began to think of the things that have made me happy during the journey. It was hard thinking of the funniest ones, but I said:

"Well, meeting all of my favorite characters, meeting Fantasy, and you, learning to fight, and...And..."

With that, I opened my eyes, to see Rosalina glowing, but my eyes shut again, and I fell limp on the soft ground. Boy, what was happening now?

* * *

**_(-Rosalina-)_**

I smiled, as Nicole began breathing, as I placed her on the ground. She was breathing fine, as I smiled gently.

"The spell worked...Nicole is coming back...and I will..."

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I placed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, as I said loud enough for only me, and her to hear, as the field began to fade into darkness:

"I'll see you in a few minutes..."

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

I blinked my eyes, as I cleared away my fuzzy vision. As a warm fire glowed inside the tent, and the warm blanket on me felt great. I started coughing, as Fran's long ears entered my vision.

"Nicole!! You're alive!"

I sat up, as Fran's face was in a shocking smile. Her eyes sparkling and her hands on my own. I smiled, as I began coughing again, as she handed me a cup of water.

"I must get everyone; I made them leave long enough for them to get something to eat. I'll be back shortly."

She dashed out, as I sat up, drinking my water, as I heard people yelling, and running---towards my tent. I had enough time to look up before Erika jumped through the door, followed by everyone else.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"COLEY!!"

"MY BABY SISTER!!"

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!"

"MASTER!!!"

"NICOLE!!!"

Daniel, Anna, Conway, Fantasy, and Steph all jumped on my bed, hugging me, and crying. Of course, Erika beat them to me. Erika squeezed me a bit tight, but it didn't matter, I was happy to see my friends again...and my brother.

"Nicole, I thought I'd never see you again! You scared me!" Conway said, as tears streaked down his face, as Erika cried in my shirt. Anna smiled, and Stephanie cried again. Daniel sat beside Anna, as Balthier walked in, as all the others came in behind him.

"Nicole? You're awake? Thank goodness!'

He knelt beside my bed, and smiled at me, as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I told him that I was fine, and a bit about what happened while I was "dead".

"I looked around, and Rosalina appeared in the field...which by the way...where is she?"

I saw the looks on their faces, as Fantasy patted my hand, and pointed to a small bed across from me. In the blankets, was Rosalina, unconscious, and fragile. I gasped, as Rosalina's voice came to my mind:

_"This spell, the Dawn Spell, it lets me have back someone important, but in exchange for something equal..."_

I gulped, as I shakily asked Fantasy in a scared voice:

"Is…is...she okay?"

"She's alive, yes, but weak. When she used the Dawn Spell, she used a lot of her energy. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. You must focus getting better."

"Alright, I guess a bit of rest wouldn't hurt…"

"Okay, since I'll do the placement, Erika, you can stay with Nicole and Rosalina tonight. Anna, and Daniel, Conway and Fantasy, Basch and Balthier, Fran and Penelo, and I'll stay with Steph. Is that fine?"

Vaan asked, as Erika squealed, and ran into her tent, grabbed who knows what, and came back with a bunch of Blankets, and a pillow. She laid it out in the middle of the tent, as she fluffed a pillow, and sat in the "bed". Daniel and Stephanie all gasped, as they timed her making a bed on the floor: 7 seconds.

"Holy cow! That was inhuman..." They said in unison, as Erika ignored them, and looked over at Vaan, who too, was amazed. Her lips in a huge smile, and her dark eyes twinkling in the light.

"I'll love to be their tent-buddy! I'll keep a watch over them! Don't you worry, if Trevor, Ryan, or that Joe comes back, I'll kick some ass!"

Balthier smiled, as he sat beside me, and Fran fluffed my pillow, and told me to lie back. His smile and the twinkle in his eyes told me he was really concerned about me. I smiled, as I leaned back on my pillow, and yawned.

"Well, it was a wild adventure...I'd best rest up."

"Okay, goodnight, Nicole. I'm happy to see you alright."

"Me too..."

He patted my hand, and walked out the tent, glancing at Rosalina's body in the other bed. Fantasy hopped up in my lap, and hugged me, as I smiled.

"I missed you, Fantasy."

"I was scared I'd never get to see you again! I was scared that I'd have to go on without you, and I'd have to choose another Master. But when you came back, I heard about you waking up...I felt so much better, and happier!"

I smiled, as I hugged him again, and he hopped off the bed, and went past Erika, and to Rosalina's bedside, as he felt of her head, and hands. I then noticed that she was very pale, and weak-looking. I then had to ask Fantasy a question:

"If we died together, then, why is she still sleeping?"

"Well, I got to thinking: She maybe going through the major part of regaining her memories, and that she's recovering them as she sleeps. I think she'll get up in the morning, or tomorrow night, but she'll be fine. Don't worry Master, she'll be fine, and you too!" He smiled, as he hopped up on my bed, and fell asleep beside me, not even waiting on Conway to bring him to his tent. Poor thing, but I was happy he was okay, and that everyone else was okay too. I laid my head on my pillow, as I shut my eyes...

"WHOA! I MADE A HORSE ON THE WALL!!!"

Erika said, as she was making puppets on the wall, as the candlelight bounced every time she'd move her hands. I smiled, as I said:

"Erika, stop playing, and go to bed."

"But! I made one that looked like Joe! Want to see?"

"I better see you asleep in 3 minutes, or else the Ninja Monkeys will find you."

She growled, as she laid back on her bed, and fell asleep, as I looked at the room once more before I went to sleep. Fantasy sleeping by my side, the sounds of the crickets, Erika's snoring, and Rosalina's almost silent breathing. I sighed, as I finally shut my eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

_**(-Rosalina's Mind-)**_

_"She maybe going through the major part of regaining back her memories, and that she's recovering them as she sleeps..."_

Oh, Fantasy...I'm afraid you're wrong this time...

* * *

**_(-In The Middle Of the Night- Fantasy-)_**

I sat up and stared at my Master who stirred in her sleep. Bandages clinging to her upper body; I glanced down at her shirt and sweater vest on the floor; they both were torn to pieces from the blow of the arrow. Master would need some new clothes, but that would have to wait.

I turned back to my Master and shook her shoulders, as I tried to wake her. Master stirred a little more in her sleep, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck from sweating. Was she having a nightmare? It sure seemed like it, but what was it about? I stopped and took my hands away from Master as I chanted a dream spell, pulling me into her dream…

The place was dark and gloomy. It looked like a black hole, like I could just walk and keep walking, never finding a way out of here. Suddenly, wails of a small girl crying came to my ears. I followed the sound until I came upon a small girl with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her flowery summer dress flowed softly, like a wind blew by. The girl held her knees up to her face and had her arms around them.

I walked up slowly to the little girl and sat down beside her as I spoke:

"Why are you crying?"

The little girl sniffed and looked up with a red stuffy nose. Tears spilled out of her dark brown eyes.

_"I…I don't like being alone."_ She said softly.

I blinked.

"Alone?" I repeated.

The girl nodded.

_"I'm afraid…SHE might leave me... and then I'll be alone again…" _She said.

I smiled softly at the girl and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, finally realizing who she was.

_"Mast—Nicole…don't worry, no one is going to leave you. Rosalina will be coming back, please do not worry no more. She will be coming back to us, just you wait and see. When you wake up, I want to see you happily smiling, okay?" I_ told her.

Small Nicole blinked and wiped tears from her eyes as she said:

_"How do you…know my name…and everything else?" _she asked.

I smiled. "Because, I've been watching over you since you were a baby."

And suddenly, the dream faded and I came back to reality as I heard Master mumble my name.

"Fan…tasy?"

"Master," I whispered as I once again began to shake my Master's shoulder's, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes blinked open and she sat up, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Fantasy? Is something wrong?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"No, but I need to talk to you about something. I need to talk to you about…taking you and the others home…"

Master gasped.

"No, Fantasy!" she exclaimed lightly as she did not want to wake up our companions.

I frowned.

"Master, please, you and the others MUST go back. You'll be hurt again if you stay here any longer--!"

"No, we will stay, Fantasy." Master replied in a stern tone of voice. "Things like this happen a lot in things like this. You have to expect that sometimes, things don't turn out the way you want to be. You wanted all of us to be safe throughout the journey, but there is no possible way that could've happened. A lot of things are going to end up in this journey. There will be happy times…and sad times. You have to know this. Please, don't take us home, I wish to continue this journey, with everyone. Please…Fantasy."

Master begged, as she grabbed my hands. I sighed and thought for a moment. Her words…and Stephanie's…they both were right; stuff like this would and will happen and we'll just have to get through it. No matter what.

I turned back to Master as I said:

"We'll stay."

* * *

**_(-Morning Time. Stephanie-)_**

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Master. Her pulse is great, and she even has a lot of her healthy glow back too."

"Why is she still sleeping? I mean, Nicole was really, really hurt, and she's up, and ready to go, but Rosa was only shot in the leg..." Erika questioned, as Fantasy turned to her, as Nicole sat him on Rosalina's bedside. Poor girl, she really gave it her best shot to bring Nicole back...

"Well, when she preformed the Dawn Spell, she used not only her strength, but her will power too. It'll be a little bit before she wakes up, but I think she'll be up on her feet very soon. Besides, she's gotta tell us who's Joe, and why does he want her powers for the ruling of Ivalice. This reminds me; we cannot let him know you all have powers too. All of you have powers that are unique, and can be very strong."

"What? OH! You mean powers that I can have?! Oh! Oh! I want to be a very big dragon, that has huge teeth, big wings, can breathe fire, and, and--OW!!"

I grabbed Erika by the ear, making her curse, while I pulled her over to a seat beside me.

"Enough of that, Erika..."

I heard everyone laugh, as Erika pouted beside me. As I sighed, I heard Basch come inside Nicole's tent, as Erika went from pouting, to smiling, and her eyes had hearts in them. Good gracious...

"Nicole, I've come to tell you that we need to move out, since its mid-morning, and we've been here for a while now. I know Rosalina's asleep, so I'll carry her in my arms until she regains consciousness. And, be ready in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Sure…"

Basch bowed, and walked outside, as I felt drool on my head, to see Erika leaning on my shoulders, as her mouth drooled. I made a sound, as I pushed her off me, and felt of my beautiful hair...ruined.

"OMG ERIKA! THAT WAS GROSS!!!"

"Hmm? Oh, I was so thinking of Basch, and how he is sooooooo hot. I'm sorry..."

Nicole smiled, as I saw that grin on her face, as she looked at the raven-haired, love sick puppy named Erika. With a bit of teasing in her voice, Nicole asked:

"So, you love him, huh?"

With a shocking response, Erika said without looking in Nicole's direction:

"Oh yeah... … …huh? Wait, no one heard that!!"

I busted out laughing, as Nicole, Fantasy, and Anna laughed their butts off, as Erika's eyes were inhumanly large. I shed tears, as I swore steam was coming out of her ears. She stomped up to us, and yelled loud enough at us to bust our eardrums.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD IF YOU TELL ANYONE, AND I---!!"

"Nicole? Are you okay?"

A voice came from outside the tent, as Erika clammed up; probably thinking it was Basch, or something. Nicole told the person to come in, to reveal Balthier, as he walked up beside Nicole, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Erika's mouth dropped, my eyes grew large, and Anna's eyes blinked rapidly.

"How are you doing?"

"I feel like my normal, old self. How about you?"

"Fine. I was coming to ask something from you. Could...Could I walk by you today? Since you might get weak again, someone needs to be there to make sure you don't fall down, or anything. As long as it's okay, could I?"

I saw the shock in Nicole's eyes, as she turned to us, as we gave 'DO IT!!' looks. She smiled happily, and said:

"Sure!"

"Thank you…"

He smiled, as Nicole, and Fantasy walked by his side, as Erika whimpered, and sat on the floor, and started to cry. I looked down at the crying girl, as Anna shook her head.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!! I WANT TO HAVE A NICE GUY WALK WITH ME!!!" She yelled.

Anna smirked evilly. "I can help you out with that, Erika." Anna said, as Erika jumped up, dried her tears, and hugged Anna--in 4 seconds. I could only smile at poor Anna's face, as Erika's smile was from ear-to-ear. But the look on Anna's face told me she was going to make Erika pretty mad.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU!!"

"I'm for sure Conway would love to--"

Erika let go, walked back to Rosalina's bedside, sat down, and glared at Anna, who couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"No. Thank. You. Anna."

I laughed, as Anna fell to the floor laughing. All of our laughter stopped, when Basch came back, and looked at us.

"I'm here to get Rosalina, and I'm going to need one of you to--"

"I'LL DO IT! I mean...I can help you, Basch..."

I felt Anna's mouth hit the floor, as Basch smiled, and walked over to the smiling Erika, who had hearts in her eyes. Anna walked outside, and I walked out behind her, giggling the entire way...

* * *

**_(-Daniel-)_**

After we left camp, we all divided into 4 groups: I was with Basch, Erika, and Rosalina. Penelo, Anna, Stephanie, and Ashe were in one. Nicole, Balthier, Fantasy was in a 3 person group, and Conway, Vaan, and Fran was the last 3 person group. I glanced at Erika, who walked right beside Basch, as Rosalina slept in his arms. I was worried about her, since Fantasy, and Stephanie was both in her situation, but they woke up faster than she. I guess I was staring at her for too long, as Basch's deep voice filled the quiet air:

"I see you're very concerned about her."

"I just really dislike seeing her lay there, defenseless, and unconscious. It worries me." I replied.

"Hey, she'll be okay, 'Danielle'. She'll open her eyes, get up, and be ready to fight Joe in no time! Right, Basch?"

I rolled my eyes, as Erika's were full of little, red/pink hearts. And she called me that name...I would pay her back. Basch smiled, as he looked at Erika, Rosalina, then me.

"She's right. She'll be waking up really soon, trust me."

I smiled, as I nodded my head, and continued to walk beside them. They were right, she would be waking back up soon, and she'll be back to her old self. Just fight, Rosa...wake up for all of us...for me...please...

* * *

**_(-Anna-)_**

"Why is Balthier so pale? He looks like he hadn't slept in days!"

"Steph, he's practically been crying for the past day over Nicole, he didn't sleep last night, because he was worried about Nicole, and Rosalina. He didn't eat last night, or this morning, and he's being Nicole's Guard. I just wonder how he's still going....?"

I gasped, as I said:

"IT'S LOVE! L.O.V.E!!"

The others, being Steph, Penelo, and Ashe, all looked at me, until...

"OH MY GOSH!! You're right! I see why! I remember Balthier talking to Fran one night, and he talked about how good Nicole fights, how pretty she is, and how she's very smart! Yeah, I agree with Anna, its love. Balthier and Nicole...a very fine match!" Penelo said happily, as she danced a bit in front of us, as Stephanie giggled, and Ashe smiled gently.

"Wait till Nicole finds out Balthier likes her! She'll be SO happy!!"

"If you keep talking up so loudly, Anna, she'll hear us, and she won't be happy with US!"

Stephanie said, as we all quieted down, and walked along silently, but each other could read our minds. Just as we all sadly thought no one else would say nothing else about it, a voice from beside me said:

"I think so too..."

"I agree too, Ashe…"

I smiled, as we whispered again how the two would be a very adorable couple...

* * *

**_(-Fantasy-)_****_  
_**

"Master, are you okay?"

"Yes, Fantasy, I'm alright."

"Are you sure, because we can stop, and let you rest or we can---!"

Master smiled, as she grabbed me in a hug, as I wrapped my arms around her neck, and hugged her back. She let go, and said gently with a bit of laughter in her voice:

"I'm okay, Fantasy. If I need to stop, you'll both be the very first ones to know."

"That's right, Fantasy, we both can watch over her, and help her if she needs us." Balthier spoke.

I smiled, as I sat on Nicole's shoulder that was beside Balthier, as I asked:

"You'd help my Master, with me?"

"Why of course, Fantasy. I'd help her with anything she needed or anyone else too. We're all a big team, and teams help each other out if they need help."

I smiled again; he was a good man, and a person I'd trust. If Master trusted him, then I should too. I looked at him, as his golden-hazel eyes glimmered, and even held my reflection too.

"Wow…thanks, Balthier."

He nodded, as I turned around, and leaned my head on Master's shoulder, as I closed my eyes, and I could hear Balthier's mind say:

_"I care for her more than what most think. I really do..."_

I sighed happily, as I thought to myself:

_"I know you do, Balthier..."_

* * *

**_(-Conway-)_**

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I started laughing very loud, as Fran screamed, while holding her ears, and Vaan fell to the ground screaming like a little girl. The others stopped to see me laughing, as Fran's ruby eyes glared at me, as she said coolly, but dangerously:

"That. Was. Not. Funny!!"

"No, it wasn't...it was HYSTERICAL!!!!" I laughed again, as Vaan got up, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT FOR THAT, CONWAY!!!"

"Catch me!" I challenged.

I ran from Vaan, as he chased me around the group, as he yelled at me to stop where I was, and to slow down. I simply laughed, but then I accidentally knocked into Erika, which made her hit Basch, and him fall in the snow with Rosalina's sleeping body in his arms. Erika fell face-first in the snow, as Vaan stopped beside me, as I just stood there, knowing what was next. She slowly raised her face out of the snow, as snow stuck to her face, but the anger melted it away. Oh, no...

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!?! YOU...YOU...!!!"

I could only swallow hard, as she attacked me, and Vaan. Ouch...

* * *

**_(-Basch-)_**

"PLEASE, ERIKA! NOT THE FACE!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

I spit snow out of my mouth, and wiped the rest off, as Erika was busy attacking Conway, and Vaan. I looked under me, as I realized Rosalina was gone. I looked ahead at Daniel, and Anna looking at Rosalina, as Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Rosalina?"

A voice emerged from the two siblings--Rosalina's voice.

"Ow...that hurt...a lot..."

* * *

**_(-Nicole-)_**

I ran over to Rosalina, as she smiled at me, while I gave her a big hug. Everyone else took a turn to hug our friend, as Erika put Vaan down, and hugged her too. I felt tears in my eyes, as she looked at me, and said with a smile…her smile:

"Did ya miss me that bad?"

"Did I? We all thought you'd died, of course we missed you, girl!" Anna exclaimed, as she smiled, and looked at our raven-haired friend. Rosalina sat up, and rubbed her leg wound, as she grumbled under her voice:

"I'll get whomever shot me..."

Erika blinked, as she sat beside her, and looked at her confused:

"Huh? That guy who shot you, and Coley was Joe, remember? He said that he knew you, and even had the nerve to call you 'Baby'.. He said he wanted your power, and that he wanted us to give you over."

Rosalina blinked, as she hummed.

"I remember him, but not the name. Never met him before. But I do remember Ryan, and Trevor. They'll get it when I see them next time."

"Uh, you okay?" Fantasy asked, as he walked up to Rosalina, and sat on her lap. His red eyes were full of worry, like the rest of us. What happened to her?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I remember seeing Coley getting shot, me getting shot, and casting a spell on myself, which was the Dawn Spell. I also managed to get Nicole back before I fell asleep."

"Yes you did. What else do you remember before that?"

Rosalina sighed, as she looked at us, then she closed her eyes, and said:

"I remember fighting Ryan, and Trevor shortly before that man came, I picked Anna to stay with Conway for the night guard, and they both got really mad. Then we woke up, and saw them sleeping on each other's shoulders, right?"

"I still say it was Conway's fault..." Anna muttered as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"No! YOU fell on my shoulder, and I was going to be a nice guy, and let you sleep there, so you wouldn't be woken up! Hmph!" Conway retorted.

Erika growled, as Conway shut up, and smiled at Erika, who seemed to be ready to attack Conway again. Fantasy smiled, as Rosalina got up on her feet, and dusted the snow/dirt off her pants.

"I think that's all of the questions, right? I'm ready to get moving!"

"One more. What did you trade for Nicole's life?"

Rosalina breathed in sharply, as I stared at her, waiting for an answer. "...for something equal." what was the trade? She smiled weakly, as she said:

"My memories and the regaining process,"

* * *

**_(-Erika-)_**

WHAT!? Nicole's mouth dropped, and my eyes felt like they couldn't get any larger, as the others gasped, and Fantasy blinked. Rosalina placed her hands on her pockets, as she explained very gently:

"I will not regret my choice. I felt my memories, and the process of getting them back, was as important as getting Nicole back to us, to her friends. Even though I'll never remember what my sister's name was, who the guy was that attacked us, or anything else, but I know that, Nicole came back, and she's here with us again. That was most important to me, and to everyone else. The memories I did have of my past that I did regain, have already faded away, but I remember everything very clearly from when I first came here, to meeting you all, and to this very moment. I can begin new memories, ones that will not fade, or disappear, with my friends, and in a world that holds many adventures."

I whimpered, as Anna, and Stephanie cried, and hugged her, followed by Nicole, Daniel, Conway, and of course, me! She smiled, and hugged us all back; she was the same person, nothing different. Nicole smiled at her, and said:

"Thank you..."

"No problem! Now, who was that guy's name that attacked us?"

I smiled, as I began explaining everything about Joe, and how much he was going to get his butt kicked when we saw him again...

* * *

**_(-Fantasy-)_**

Master placed me back on her shoulder, as Rosalina stood beside Basch, and Daniel, waiting patiently for the command to go. I looked at Master, as she smiled at me, with a twinkle in her eyes. She turned around to them, and said:

"Come on! Let's go save Ivalice!!"

Everyone cheered, as we walked out of the snowy lands, and into our next big adventure!

* * *

Daniel: -Looks at the clock in Japanese- I'm amazed I can even read your clock, Nicole, anyways, isn't the project you and Erika worked on last night due in 15 minutes...?

Lily/Erika: -Both freeze- ... ... ... ... OH SHIT!!

Lily: Grab the project! I'll grab the report!

Erika: Got it!!

Rosalina: Those two move very fast...

Fantasy: -Nods-

Lily: -Turns towards the readers- Enjoy this little thing about me, Conway and Anna until we get out stuff ready!

* * *

_Conway sighed as he flipped through the TV channels, slightly listening to Anna and Nicole who were having a conversation while they sat on the floor. Suddenly, Conway's eyes widened when he saw two girls, kissing on the screen._

_"Hot lesbians!" He screeched, causing Anna and Nicole to look up at the TV in wonder._

_Anna blinked before grabbing the remote out of Conway's hands and turning the TV off._

_"Yeah…I do not like seeing people kiss each other." She stated._

_"What? You have something against gay people?" Conway asked as he quirked an eyebrow._

_Anna shook her head and said:_

_"No, I just hate seeing people kiss each other, it's disgusting."_

_And with that said, she went back to talking to Nicole, her back facing Conway._

_"…" Conway smirked. "Anna, don't you be kissing my sister, now." He joked._

_Anna smirked, glanced at Conway and then Nicole and jokingly said:_

_"Nicole, pucker up!" Nicole and Anna busted up laughing, leaving a dumbfounded Conway out in the cold._

* * *

Lily: Review please!!


	33. Off To Salikawood We Go!

Lily: Okay… I am still a bit sick, but I blame Conway! He gave it to me…But I finally got the others to agree on another chapter!

Conway: Oi, you were the one who was always around me while I was sick!

Lily: I had to be!! Dad couldn't take care of you since he was barely home. You needed someone to help take care of you!!

Conway: And now everyone is going to get sick from Nicole because they are now taking care of her.

Erika: Will not!

Conway: Will too!

Rosalina: How about you both shut up!

Erika: Scary woman…

Conway: _-Hearts in his eyes- _Yes, Rosalina. My love!

Daniel/Anna/Stephanie/Fantasy: _-All sweat drop- _Um, we would like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn, TheEternalRose21, FinalFanCrazy12p3.** Thank you all for reviewing!! Now let's begin the new chapter!!

* * *

**_(-Normal P.O.V-)_**

"I believe we're almost to Mt. Bur-Omisace. Hang in there, everyone!" Basch shouted through the heavy snow storm.

No one else said a word as they continued to travel up the snowy mountain in a middle of a snow storm. Each of them had on the pelts that Ashe had made a while back; Anna, Stephanie and Ashe and Penelo each huddled up to each other, trying to keep warm and to stay together. Since they had lost Erika and Vaan earlier in the snow storm and had to go look for them…

* * *

**_(-Flash-Back From an Hour Ago-)_**

_"Kyaa!!"_

_"An s-snow storm?"_

_"Everyone, stay together!!" Basch said as he grabbed onto Ashe who almost fell down a small cliff they were going up when the snow storm had started._

_"I…I can't see!!" Penelo exclaimed._

_"The wind is picking up! Be careful everyone!!" Rosalina shouted as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, which did not help much since her hair just flung back into her face making her growl in irritation._

_Anna gasped as she felt Erika's small hand loosen from her tight grip, and disappear. Anna turned around swiftly and squinted her eyes as she tried to find Erika through the heavy snow storm, screaming._

_"Erika?!" Nicole turned her head around, also squinting her eyes, as Anna once again shouted: "Erika!! Where are you?!"_

_"Oi, Vaan, where'd you go?!"_

_The distressed voice of Conway shouted. Nicole frowned worriedly as she heard Anna and Conway call out to her two friends, who didn't respond. Nicole knew she couldn't do anything drastic with Rosalina; like going to go find her two, now, missing friends through this snow storm. Nope, none of her friends would let her after just getting her back._

_"Master," Fantasy small voice snapped Nicole back to reality. "Please stay here with Rosalina and Balthier as the others and I go and search for Erika and Vaan."_

_"Ah…" Nicole mumbled. "So you all already decided to go look for them?" Fantasy nodded. "I…I want to go too!!"_

_Suddenly, a light and calm hand was placed on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole turned her head to face Rosalina who shook her head calmly at Nicole._

_"Nicole, we all just got you back…you are still very weak from what you experienced and all. Please, I'll be here with you. Let the others go this time and find Erika and Vaan." Rosalina said as calmly as she could, although she really wanted to help out the others as well. But she also knew they weren't going to let her._

_"I'll be here, too." Balthier said as he placed his right hand on Nicole's other shoulder. Nicole stared up at Balthier before sighing and closing her eyes._

_"All right, all right. You win, Fantasy. Just be careful and watch out for the others, please." With a worried expression across her face, Nicole sent Fantasy on his way through the snow storm with the others who went to find their two missing friends._

_"I just hope those two didn't fall too far behind…" Rosalina thought as she watched her friend's figures disappear into the heavy snow storm…_

_--_

_"…A…aaaa…ACHOO!!..." Daniel sneezed loudly and sniffed, making an 'argh' sound soon after._

_Anna worriedly looked up at her brother._

_"Daniel, are you okay?"_

_Daniel nodded. "I am fine, Anna…"_

_Anna wasn't convinced, so, she slowly walked up to her older brother, as she stopped him from taking another step, stood on her tippy-toes and lightly touched his forehead with the back of her hand, and then gasped._

_"Daniel!" Anna exclaimed. "You're burning up!!"_

_Daniel shrugged Anna's hands away and kept on walking…or more like stumbled than walked._

_"I am fine, Anna. Now let's go find the two idiots who got lost…" Daniel sighed irritably as he left his shocked little sister behind._

_Anna stared at her brother in complete shock. What hadn't he told her that he was not feeling well? Was it some sort of…man thing??_

_"Men and their damn egos…" Anna muttered to herself as she ran to catch up with the others, who continued to call out Vaan and Erika's names._

_"Vaan! Where are you?!" Penelo cried out._

_"Oi, help out would ya, Conway?" Stephanie said._

_Conway crossed his arms and sighed, as he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted in a blank voice: "Erika, I'm acting concerned! ..." And that received a smack from the one and only: Anna._

_"God dammit!" You could hear Conway yelp._

_Fran and Fantasy only sighed at him and continued to search for the two that were currently missing from their group._

_The group searched and searched for what seemed like a long time, but really, it wasn't. Ashe gasped as she thought she saw a figure lying in the snow a few feet away from her. Quickly she jogged down the hill with others calling after her, but she was stopped by something grabbing hold of her leg and tripping her. Ashe screamed as she rolled the rest of the way down, even ran over a few fiends here and there, who once got up ran off as quickly as they could. The snow storm then picked up some more, which caused the others to lose track of where Ashe had fallen. Well, almost…_

_"Kyaaa!!" Penelo screamed in fear as she jumped into Basch's arms. Basch blinked his eyes rapidly at the hand that stuck out of the snowy ground. Conway began to laugh as he realized that was one of his friends. Anna and Stephanie sighed and watched as Fantasy and Daniel tugged on the hand, soon pulling a familiar blonde boy out of the ground._

_"Vaan!" Penelo happily cried as she hugged her child-hood friend, who stumbled back a bit._

_"He…looks like a popsicle." Stephanie started to giggle, earning a glare from Vaan himself._

_"Oi…you're supposed to be glaring at Stephanie, not me blondie!" Anna snapped._

_"S-sorry…" Vaan shivered. "I ca-can't see through thi-this snow storm." He stuttered; his jaw made chattering sounds as he continued to shiver. Basch pulled a blanket out of his bag and threw it over Vaan who silently thanked him. Vaan cuddled into the blanket further, and continued to shiver._

_"Do you know where Erika went off to?" Fran asked Vaan, who only shook his head and replied with a 'no'. Everyone sighed._

_"And we just lost Ashe, too…" Anna said trailing off her train of thought when she heard a girly scream come from Vaan. Conway once again busted up laughing when he heard Vaan scream like a girl. Just like earlier when he had scared Fran and him._

_"Ashe, Erika!" Penelo happily exclaimed a moment later as she ran to her two now not missing friends, who both were covered with snow and shivering._

_"L-lets go back to N-Nicole and the other two now…" Erika said._

_Ashe only nodded, and shivered along with Erika and Vaan._

* * *

**_(-End of Flash-Back-)_**

"Oh my gosh!" Nicole exclaimed as they finally came to Mt. Bur-Omisace; which meant no more snow storm and happy travelers. "Mt. Bur-Omisace, you're my savor!"

Erika ran up to Nicole, throwing her arms in the air, grinning, as she shouted:

"Ha! Take that snow storm!!"

The others behind the two girls sweat dropped and sighed at them.

"Those two are way too excited…" Vaan muttered.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, I'm happy that we finally got out of the dammed snow storm." Then, he sneezed again.

"Please, Daniel, take it easy."

Daniel once again shrugged off Anna's words and continued to watch Erika and Nicole jump around shouting how they were so happy that they were finally back in Mt. Bur-Omisace.

"Stop jumping around, Nicole. You're going to re-open your wound again!" Stephanie said like a worried mother as she ran over to her younger friend.

Ashe and Rosalina stiffened.

"Something bad has happened I can feel it…" Rosalina stated, looking at Ashe who nodded her head at Rosalina, then turned to everyone in the group and said:

"Let's get going." The others nodded their heads slowly and quickly followed Ashe and Rosalina who ran towards the temple, where Gran Anastasis was…

* * *

Basch and Balthier practically threw the doors open, waiting until the others were inside to go in themselves. Penelo gasped as she looked around the place. It looked like someone had ransacked it… with some dead bodies here and there, too!

"Aaah crap!" Anna cursed as she began to rub her temples in irritation. "I forgot about this part…"

"I knew something bad had happened…" Rosalina mumbled to herself as the person who stood in front of Gran Anastasis- who lied on the floor, making everyone gasp- turned around and faced the gang.

"Ah, our vagrant princess; Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings. You will surrender it to me." Bringing out his sword, Judge Bergan began to walk down the steps as he continued to speak: "Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trusts in gods learn their fate." And behind him, just for a moment, a faint shadow appeared.

Vaan blinked. "There is it again…" he stated.

Judge Bergan stopped a couple feet before the gang, strange mist appearing around him.

"Fran, I don't like the look of that." Balthier said.

"This mist--he holds the stone!" Fran exclaimed. "It controls him as it did to Mjrn!"

"No." Bergan laughed. "No, the power of Manufacted Nethicite is the power of MAN! A weapon forged by his wisdom…who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blade for a true Dynast-King," Holding up his big 'ol mighty sword, Bergan continued. "Raithwall did but pretend the title… A cur begging Nethicite scraps from his master's table." Then he raised his hands in the air as he began to once again walk forward a bit, saying:

"Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of history back in the hands of man! His time is nigh! The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca. The stain of Raithwall's blood…" Then, Bergan began to pull out another big sword. "…Shall be washed clean from history's weave!"

"Bullshit!!" Erika and Conway yelled angrily as they charged at Bergan with their weapons.

Bergan charged at the two as well, three swords collided against each other while Erika punched Bergan in his stomach with her gauntlets. But, had no affect for the armor Bergan wore was made of metal plate.

"Crap…" Erika cursed before she was forcefully thrown back into the wall by Bergan, as well was Conway on the opposite side of the room.

"Damn you!!" Rosalina shouted as she brought out her whip and attacked Bergan, along with the others this time who threw all their powerful attacks at him.

As Fantasy was about to run into battle, a loud noise of someone falling to the ground echoed through his ears; Fantasy gasped and turned around as he spotted his Master-Nicole- and Daniel both on the floor. Daniel's breathing became heavy while Nicole withered in pain, with some sort of…sparks flying around her.

Fantasy's eyes widened. "M-Master…"

Nicole said nothing as she continued to wither in pain…

* * *

"Firaga!" Penelo shouted as she shot off a fire ball at Judge Bergan, who then fell back from the impact.

Erika and Conway had come back into the battle after receiving a couple of cura's from Fran and Basch.

Ashe collided her sword with Bergan's, and glared at him as she was pushed back a tiny bit, then began to push him back. Basch charged at Bergan, who jumped out of the way and attacked Balthier who was about to fire his gun from behind. Ashe and Rosalina both charged again at Bergan, who dodged Rosalina's whip, but missed Ashe's sword which grazed his left arm.

Suddenly, Rosalina was forcefully pushed back, along with Conway, Erika, Fran and Penelo, by Bergan, who then grabbed Ashe by her throat and raised her in the air with laughter.

"Weaklings!" he scoffed.

**"Lighting Blast!!"**

Bergan gasped. "WHA--?!"

* * *

**_(-Fantasy-)_**

"Master, master!" Fantasy frantically screamed as he reached out to grab Nicole's shoulder, only to be thrown back by the sparks that now surrounded her body.

"Weaklings!" Nicole could hear Bergan scoff and laugh.

Slowly rising her head, Nicole's brown eyes became a dark black as she glared at Bergan who held Ashe in the air by her throat, choking her.

"Bastard…" she growled. She slowly stood up from the ground as she shouted: **"Lighting Blast!!"**

Bergan gasped. "WHA--?!" As a bright light came flying towards him, then throwing him back to the ground, dropping Ashe to the floor who held her throat and coughed. Basch quickly ran to her side as the others stared at the practically paralyzed Bergan who laid on the floor, with the sparks the still surrounded Nicole's body, surrounding his. Once they faded Balthier and Fran slowly made their way towards him, Balthier kneeling down next to Bergan.

Ashe, Penelo, Vaan and Basch ran over to Gran Anastasis, kneeling next to him as well, before Balthier and Fran made their way towards the four.

"He set his very bones about with Manufacted Nethicite." Balthier said, making a side glance at Bergan, before looking over at Penelo. "The Gran Kilitas?"

Ashe sighed sadly and Penelo shook her head. Then, she gasped as she worriedly said:

"Wait—what about Larsa?"

"Gone." The familiar voice of Al-Cid spoke. Al-Cid slowly limped towards the others with the girl that was with him, helping him with each step he took. "Spirited away by Judge Gabranth…" He then said, as the girl sat him down on the ground, Vaan, Ashe, Penelo and Basch jogged towards him.

"Are you okay?" Vaan asked. Al-Cid nodded.

"So he was here." Basch spoke.

Al-Cid again nodded. "Ah, as for our young lordling, he went along—to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other ideas. He flew into rage, and I was left to defend myself." He glanced over at the dead imperials before looking back at Ashe. "Please, princess. You must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria."

"So that you can protect me?" Ashe questioned.

"I would lay down my life… At a single word to be sure… But I harbor no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our war pavilion jumping at shadows. They favor for pre-emptive strike. But you—you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war." Al-Cid said to Ashe who sighed, as she said:

"This I cannot do, forgive me, but my errand here is not yet done. I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring an end to the Dusk Shard."

"Ah, this stone. Do you even know where it is?" Al-Cid questioned.

"I can venture a guess." Balthier spoke. "The Draklor Laboratory. In Archades. The Empires weapon research ends and begins there. How soon do we leave?" he then asked Ashe.

"At once."

"Well, we'll try to leave at once…" Rosalina spoke up.

Ashe, Al-Cid, Balthier and Basch glanced over to Rosalina who was kneeling down to two unconscious figures: Daniel and Nicole.

"What happened to them?" Penelo asked.

"Well…Daniel fainted from his fever…" Stephanie started.

"And Master fainted because…she used a lot of her energy on that attack." Fantasy finished.

"Attack?" Vaan questioned curiously.

"Remember that bright light that had killed Bergan?" Conway said.

"Yeah…it was pretty bright, so I had to cover my eyes, but I remember it." Vaan nodded.

Penelo gasped. "Don't tell me that was--…"

"Master," Fantasy finished for her.

"Was that a quickening?" Ashe inquired.

Fantasy shook his head as he began to explain to them.

"Not exactly, but almost… If you wish to think that… that was a power of hers. Ashe, when she saw you being choked by Judge Bergan, rage began to fill inside of her until she could hold it no more, and unleashed one of her attacks: Lighting Blast…"

"Ah…" Ashe mumbled.

"Wait… Does that mean she has more attacks, as well?" Balthier questioned Fantasy, who nodded.

"Yes, as well do the other Fantasy Gamers. Lighting Blast is Nicole's weakest attack… But since it was her first time using it, it took a lot of energy out of her." Fantasy stood from his spot next to Nicole and Rosalina, and turned towards Ashe. "We may continue on like we have before, but the only thing I am really concerned about is Daniel's fever."

Rosalina made a grunt nose, gaining some attention.

"I agree with Fantasy. Daniel has a very high fever… And I'm afraid if it goes any higher, we might lose him." She said.

"But if he does die… Then wouldn't you be able to bring him back with the same spell you used on Nicole, Rosalina?" Vaan asked.

"I'm too weak to use it again… I may be able to, but…"

"But then you might have to give up your own life, am I correct?" Basch asked, interrupting Rosalina.

"No," Rosalina interjected. "I am not afraid to give up my life for one of my friends…" she trailed off, leaving a few people confused as to what she was afraid of, exactly.

"Yes…" Fantasy mumbled. "We may go on… But at a slow pace, for Daniel's sake."

Ashe nodded, as she then turned her attention back to Al-Cid.

"Well, as for matters in Rozarria… I bid you luck." She said.

Al-Cid cringed as the woman that was with him, helped him back onto his feet, with an arm slung over her shoulders as she helped support him.

"So you would leave each to fend for his own. Let us hope that you are not disappointed. Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message: 'The differences between our two lands will fade before the shared dream of men.'" Then, he pulled out his shades and nodded to Ashe and slipped the glasses on. "My leave I take."

Then with that said, Al-Cid and the lady with him, left the temple.

And soon the gang did as well…

* * *

**_(-Outside The Temple with the Gang-)_**

Everyone stared at the temple- minus Nicole and Daniel who were both unconscious-, before Ashe glanced over at Balthier with a simple question.

"So how do you propose we get to Archades?" Balthier rubbed his chin slightly as he thought over… Whatever is was he was thinking, before Ashe spoke again: "Archadia's borders will be well guarded for fear of Rozarrian invasion. We dare not approach by air…"

"And their navy will see that the coast is watched as well… No, we go afoot." Balthier said. "We'll cross into Archadia into the Salikawood. We can reach the wood in any number of ways, but the easiest is to head north from Nalbina."

"There's a hunters camp just beyond the Salikawood. The camp sits within Archadia's borders, so imperial patrols there should be sparse." Fran added.

Balthier grinned. "Getting that far be half the fun. Let's be sure we go prepared."

"Oh yes! It should be so fun to carry two UNCONCSIOUS people on your backs!" Erika scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Hey… You're not the one who HAS to carry an unconscious person on your back!" Conway retorted as he gestured to Nicole who continued to sleep on his back.

"Oi, you offered. You could've let Balthier carry her, but no~ you weren't gonna let pretty boy do so because you're afraid he'll try something with your sister!" Erika argued. "For your information, buck-o, Balthier has been around you sister so~ many times… ALONE!!"

"Shut up the hell up, my dolly-doo princess of pink pony puffs." Conway mocked with a smirk playing on his lips.

Erika twitched three times before glaring at Conway.

"I would so kill you right now if Nicole wasn't on your back." She hissed.

Conway stuck his tongue out at his ravened-haired friend and glared back at her. "I'd like to see you try, anyways. All you can so is beat me up… And maybe scare me a little! But, you can never kill me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Basch- who was carrying the unconscious Daniel- laughed and turned towards Balthier.

"I, for some reason, believe that this isn't the first time your name has appeared in a fight." He said.

Balthier only sighed.

"…I'd like to stop them, but… This is kind of entertaining…" Rosalina spoke.

Anna narrowed her eyes and sweat dropped. "Sadistic woman…"

"Hm…" Stephanie spoke.

"What?" Penelo asked as she glanced over at Stephanie who stared at Nicole blankly.

"We forgot to get Nicole some new clothes... All she has for a shirt right now is the bandages-which we need to change- and that pelt." Stephanie commented.

Rosalina perked up when she heard the two words: Clothes and Nicole…

And the next thing everyone new, Rosalina was dragging the unconscious Nicole off to who-knows-where.

"I'll be back with her in just a minute…!" Rosalina shouted over her shoulder, before disappearing around a corner, leaving behind many confused people.

"Way to go, Steph, way to friggen go!" Anna screeched. "Now who knows how long it'll ta--…"

"I'm back! And Nicole is awake!" Rosalina announced.

Everyone blinked.

"Holy shit, that was fast…" Anna muttered to herself.

"Ouch…" Nicole mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head, looking at Rosalina who smiled happily. "What'd you do that for? You got me undressed and started dressing me, then I believe you put some sort of wet stuff on my lips…"

"It's called lip gloss, Nicky." Rosalina said.

"Whoa…" Nicole heard Anna and Penelo gasp.

"What?" she asked the two, before she was suddenly attacked by the two girls.

"Wow, Rosalina!" Penelo breathed.

"You did a good job!" Anna exclaimed. "Nicole, you look so cute!!

Nicole blinked her confused brown eyes, before taking a look at what Rosalina had dressed her into.

First, she looked at her shoes. Instead of sneakers, they were now brown boots. She also wore a different skirt, and leggings underneath. Her leggings were the same as before, but this time they were black with red diamond shapes on the sides; her skirt was also black. She also wore a baggy, long sleeved, white turtleneck sweater that went down to her waist. On her chest was a brown leather, small vest that only covered her chest and had ties in the front. And she still wore her same small black backpack she had bought a while ago.

Then, Nicole lifted her hand and touched a small burette in her hair. She tried to figure out what the shape was.

_"A diamond?" _she thought.

Rosalina smiled at Nicole, sticking her hands on her hips and asking: "Do you like it?"

Nicole nodded very happily and smiled at Rosalina, clapping her hands together.

"I love it! Thank you."

Rosalina nodded at the comment. "No problem." Then she turned to Ashe. "Now, we may go… but at a slow pace for Daniel's sake, please." Ashe nodded her head in return.

"For Daniel's sake?" Nicole questioned.

"Daniel has a very high fever and… You don't even remember what happened earlier do you, Nicole?" Conway asked.

Nicole shook her head slowly.

"Master… You unleashed an attack of yours: Lighting Blast, and then you fainted." Fantasy explained.

"I… What?" Nicole blinked.

"We'll explain it on our way to Salikawood, now let's go." And with that said, Anna grabbed Nicole's arm and started to drag her off. The other's shrugged and followed.

* * *

**_(???)_**

"So… They're on their way to Archades…"

"Yes, but they have to go through Salikawood…"

A grin appeared upon his face. "Tell me, Ryan, isn't that where the Bomb King is?"

"Yes…" Ryan replied.

Joe's grin became even wider. "We'll stop them there… With the Bomb King,"

"I say we give up! Screw powers, screw all of this!!" Trevor shrieked.

"Brother…" Ryan mumbled.

Trevor lifted his head at Ryan. "Ryan… I know you… No we, want revenge on what happened so many years ago. To what happened to Craig and Mina. I know you don't want to Fantasy Gamers to succeed what father wants them to succeed. But, brother! We started going after them too late! They get more powerful everyday and that damn leader of theirs just learned a new power! We can't risk it anymore, its time to just forgive and forget, please!" Trevor pleaded.

"Trevor…" Ryan lowered his eyes to the ground.

* * *

**_(???)_**

_"Mina! Craig! Are you ready for this last boss battle?" he seemed so… Happy and more determined back then._

_"Ha-ha!" A female's voice laughed._

_"We're more ready then we've ever been!" A voice of a male said._

_"All right, let's go, brother." Ryan said with a grin as he looked at Trevor, who nodded and smiled._

_It was… Their final boss battle with the Final Fantasy Gang, then, they could go home._

_But…_

_Their bloody bodies laid in a large pool of blood. Mina's pupils became small as she opened her mouth. She needed air, but couldn't breathe._

_Craig's eyes were already closed; his body became cold at the blood he lost. He was dead, but as for Mina, she still suffered through the pain._

_"CRAIG!!! MINA!!! NOOOOO!!!" Trevor cried out._

_"Ry-an…Tre-vor… Save… us…" Mina managed to speak._

_"We're coming, Mina!" Ryan shouted._

_"Balthier, someone! Send Mina and Craig some curaja's! Please!" Trevor begged the Final Fantasy group._

_"We're…-!" Balthier started. "A little…- Busy!"_

_Trevor scoffed. Neither he nor his brother could send their friends cures, they both had used up all their MP… All their energy…_

_Then suddenly, a bright light came forth. Wind started to pick up, and Ryan and Trevor gasped._

_"No… No way! Father… he can't be calling us back!" Ryan exclaimed._

_As the bright light surrounded Ryan and Trevor, the last thing Trevor heard was Ryan calling out Mina and Craig's names._

* * *

**_(-Ryan/Trevor/Joe-)_**

Ryan clenched his fists into tight balls. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as he remembered that tragic day.

"I… I cannot forgive father for leaving Craig and Mina behind! No, he does not deserve to finish his experiments, after all of that. We have to keep killing every Fantasy Gamer he ever finds!!!" He yelled.

Joe crossed his arms.

_"Now this… Is interesting…"_

* * *

**_(-With The Gang-)_**

The gang traveled day and night, soon reaching Salikawood. Their travels caused them to run into many fiends, and many small adventures on the way. They stopped quite often in the day for Daniel's sake; his fever has not gone down, and many of them worried over him. He wouldn't eat… They would have to force small portions of food down his throat. So… they either got Rosalina or Erika to do that. Penelo, Stephanie, Fantasy and Nicole all tried using magick on him, to hopefully bring the fever down, but nothing worked. And sometimes the magick would make the fever any worse. Fantasy, himself, didn't even know what was going on with Daniel.

Rosalina changed a bit, she seemed to grow slightly pale lately, and all she could really do was worry about Daniel. She was by his side every night…

The wound in Nicole's chest has not healed yet, but she has been able to do a lot more things without it opening up. Rosalina's leg had healed, but left a scar. Sometimes, the girl would even try to remember small portions of who Joe was. But was never able to recall any memories of him, for which she had given in the return of Nicole. After a while she had come to a conclusion that the memories did not matter. Only her friends and new memories did. So, she gave up on trying to remember...

And now, the gang stood in front of the entrance of Salikawood.

They were ready for anything that stood in their way.

Hopefully…

* * *

Lily: Okay, I am REALLY sorry for the crappy chapter, everyone. My writing skills are like… Bleh, now. Probably because this is the first thing I wrote in a while . So sorry again!

Daniel: We should probably try to plan out the next chapter… This chapter was just stuff we threw in here and there because we had writers block on it…

Anna: I agree…

Rosalina: Shall we get started tomorrow?

Fantasy/Lily: Yeah.

Everyone: Please leave a review and we'll update soon. Bye!


	34. RyanTrevor vs The Gang: Final Battle

Lily: I'm riding a crocolisk on _WoW_!

Steven: -_- Get outa that Basin place with Nesingwary. I forget the name of it

Lily: Haha!

Steven: Hah? That's how long it's been since I've played

Lily: Well... Go and play again! I like the place I'm in ^^

Steven: I disagree. Playing is bad for your health, and you're supposed to be working on that story you've been talking about for the past week.

Lily: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How the hell is playing World of Warcraft bad for your health??

Steven: Its doctor proven.

Lily: Lies!

Steven: True story

Lily: No proof.

Steven: Proof enough

Lily: Where?

Steven: Me and many others

Lily: Real proof that I can see! And humans don't count! Wait… Uhm, hold that thou--

Steven: You can't see me?!?! You mean all these times I've been wishing to be invisible really worked?????? Why didn't you tell me sooner!??!?! I'll be back; I have to run to the nearest girl's room!!!!!!!!

Lily: HAHAHA! Have fun._ –Watches as Steven leaves the room-_ And now I'll thank everyone! I'd like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn, TheEternalRose21, and FinalFanCrazy12p3 and Anna.** Thank you all for reviewing!! And the others and I- Who, as you can see are not here right now…- are very sorry for the long wait, but we've… been lazy, and the laziness caused us to kind of lose some inspiration for writing .… Yeah… Still trying to get it back!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll… Go hunt down Steven and the others! _–Leaves room-._

* * *

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Rosalina scoffed. "This place reeks of Pumpkin Heads and plenty of other fiends." She stated as she crossed her arms.

The weak coughs coming from Daniel gained Rosalina's attention. The eighteen year old quickly walked over to Basch who was slowly placing Daniel against a tree. Rosalina knelt by Daniel and lightly touched his forehead.

"How is he?" The worried voice of Anna spoke. Anna stood behind Rosalina and stared at brother while fiddling with her fingers.

Rosalina sighed and stood up, saying:

"I believe we need to stop for a while. I am very sorry but his fever has gone up a bit."

Ashe nodded her head, knowing that most of what Rosalina had said was directed to her. Ashe walked up to the three that were around Daniel and turned to face Rosalina.

"I understand. But please, we must only stay for a while." Ashe said.

"Yes, I know." Rosalina nodded as well.

Stephanie gasped and gained the attention of the entire group. "Isn't there Moogles are here? Maybe we can get some water from them, since we're almost out, and I am sure Daniel could really use some water."

"I agree with the young lady." Basch spoke. "And I'll go with her."

"I'll go as well." Fran said as she walked up next to Stephanie and Basch.

"Be careful you three." The three nodded at Ashe's words and then headed off to go find some Moogles, hoping they had some water to spare. Everyone else who was left behind sat near the entrance of Salikawood, making themselves comfy while talking amongst themselves. The only one who didn't associate with the others was Rosalina. She just sat by Daniel, watching him sleep.

"Don't worry. You'll get better soon enough, I promise." She whispered as she lightly brushed some of Daniel's dark brown hair out of his face, and smiled.

Rosalina then yawned and stretched. The tree she was sitting against was pretty damn comfy, and she felt like she could fall asleep any minute now. But she kept herself wide awake, incase of any fiends suddenly appearing. Rosalina sighed and shifted her gaze from Daniel and over to Conway and Nicole who were talking and laughing. Rosalina softly smiled at the two and how close they were. She remembered how Conway looked when Nicole had died. Saving her…

"Aha! But then you got into so much trouble by falling into that puddle. Mom was pissed!" Nicole giggled.

"Hey, I was six years old and you were four. I was being a nice older brother and making sure that you weren't the one who was gonna get in trouble." Conway laughed and ruffled Nicole's hair.

"You're lying. The only reason you saved me from falling into the mud puddle was because there was a group of girls nearby and you wanted to look cool, big brother." Nicole retorted with a smirk.

"Wh-what… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, now we're denying the truth, aren't we?"

"Shut up!"

Rosalina softly laughed at the two. Nicole's smirk was wide and Conway's face was flustered as he remembered the group of girls.

"Yo, mind if I sit with you?" Rosalina blinked and glanced at the person who stood next to her: Anna. Anna smiled down at Rosalina and held up what seemed to be a bag of chips. Rosalina patted the empty spot next to her and Anna happily sat down. She opened the bag of chips and offered some to Rosalina, who grabbed one and plopped it into her mouth.

"Listening to their conversation, huh?" Anna said, pointing at Nicole and Conway.

Rosalina nodded and grabbed another chip from the bag. "Yes, I couldn't help it though. They're so close… And I like that about them." Then she plopped the second chip into her mouth and chewed on it.

"Did you know Nicole is the youngest of five children?" Anna mumbled.

"Five?"

"Yes. She is the fifth. First there is her oldest sister, Sue Ann, and then Debbie, David and then Conway. Nicole, of course, is the fifth. I've always wondered what it was like to be the youngest of five children…" Anna said as she nibbled on a chip.

"The only sibling you have is Daniel, am I correct?" Rosalina said to Anna, and glanced at Daniel.

"Yes," Anna nodded. "And if I were to lose him… I don't know what I'd do. Daniel… He's such an idiot sometimes. He can pick fights with people without knowing it and a whole bunch of other things. I'm surprised after all the stuff he does he hasn't broken a bone.

"I see,"

Silence took over the two as they watched the rest of the gang talk amongst themselves. Rosalina pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then, a sudden question popped into her head.

"Anna, do you miss your family?" It was a simple question, Rosalina thought.

"Yes, I actually do miss them." Anna whispered.

Silence corrupted the two teenage girls again. Rosalina stared down at the ground and sighed, while Anna was looking over at the gang again watching them all laugh and smile. And then, once again, Anna spoke interrupted the few minutes of silence.

"Ya know we won't be able to stay like this forever."

Rosalina blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked Anna.

Anna raised her head with tears streaming down her face. She looked up to the sky with a small weak smile. "We won't always be together. Nicole, me, you and the others, we're not going to be like this always. Especially when we have to leave Ivalice, and who knows what will happen to us after we get home. I want to try to make a lot of memories… Since someday we will all go separate ways." Rosalina turned her head and gazed at Erika and Fantasy, who were talking amongst themselves, then she turned and looked at Conway and Nicole, then Daniel, and then she thought of Stephanie and all the others. Anna was right; they weren't always going to stay like this. And Rosalina was sure that the others knew this as well, but kept it to themselves.

"I know what you mean, Anna." Rosalina whispered before looking up at the sky herself. The wind blew by, brushing Anna and Rosalina's hair sideways. The two girls only continued to stare up at the sky in silence. The tears had stopped running down Anna's face now and Rosalina was softly smiling.

Anna lightly chuckled to herself, and then stood. Rosalina looked up at Anna who stretched her arms up and smiled.

"Let's make the best memories while we still got time, okay?" She said looking at Rosalina.

Rosalina nodded her head. "Yes,"

"Oh, how touching." A grimly voice scoffed.

"Kyaa!" Anna screamed as she was picked up by the waste and put up on a very tall branch up on of the trees.

"Anna!" Penelo screeched as she saw her friend cling onto the tree.

"Get me down from here!!!" Anna screamed as loudly as she could.

Rosalina's stare hardened as she jumped from where she sat and pulled out her whip. "Whoever you are get your ass out here this instant!!" Rosalina shouted with a deadly tone.

"Aaaahhhh! I'M ON FIRE!!! **I'M ON FIRE!!!****!**" Vaan screamed. Rosalina turned her head and gasped as she saw Vaan's hair was on fire, and a giant Pumpkin Head floated above half of the gang, of course with two other smalls one's by its side. And also two figures?

"What the hell? Didn't we teach you two a lesson last time?!" Erika said crossing her arms as she looked up at Trevor and Ryan who floated by the Bomb King.

"Yes you have, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before th—."

"That's enough, Trevor." Ryan sighed as he covered his brother's mouth.

Erika laughed and pointed at the two, while Nicole sighed and whacked Erika with a random stick and then telling Erika to be serious for once.

"All right, let's just get this over with." Balthier spoke as he walked up next to Nicole and Erika.

"What makes you think you'll defeat us this time?!" Ryan asked in anger.

"Because we defeated you one hundred times already," Vaan said crossing his arms like Erika. His hair now put out with the last bit of water they had.

"Stop over exaggerating!" Trevor shouted. "This time you all will die since we have the Bomb King under OUR control!"

"Not so fast!" Rosalina shouted as she tightly wrapped her whip around Trevor, pulling him down towards her.

"Wha!" Trevor screeched.

Rosalina turned towards Ryan with a stern, cold look. "Now, if you want your dear friend here to live, do as I say."

Ryan clenched his fists and glared at Rosalina. Trevor struggled to at least get one arm free from the hold Rosalina had him in, no luck, and then Ryan widely smirked at Rosalina.

"We'll see about that…" He said.

"What do you mean by tha--…?"

"They're not the ones who you'll be fighting, baby." Rosalina froze in her place at the sound of the voice. Okay, she had absolutely no friggen idea who the hell it was, but they called her baby and she was going to kill them.

Rosalina slowly turned around and faced the person who was practically breathing down her neck. Joe smirked at Rosalina and looked at her with crazed eyes. Rosalina looked Joe over, and then she looked back up at his face and locked eyes with him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in cold words.

Joe blinked and crossed his arms. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not kidding. Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Rosalina replied shaking her head and glaring at Joe.

Joe blinked again and stared at Rosalina with a puzzled expression. "Uhm, is this some kind of joke, Rosie?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Rosalina hissed in deadly words.

"Hm," Joe crossed his arms. "What the hell? You still talk to me like always, but you… You don't remember beating me up when you were fourteen?" A couple of snickers came from the rest of the group, Joe glared at them, and then turned back to Rosalina before slowly turning back towards the group again, and pointed his finger at Nicole with wide eyes. "I thought I killed you!!! What the hell are you?!?!" he shouted.

"I am human, dammit!" Nicole exclaimed.

Joe face-palmed and sighed then turned back to Rosalina who was smirking widely at him.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Well, for one, I think purple eyed boy over here isn't breathing anymore, that solves one problem. And two… You're about to get your ass kicked!" Rosalina said.

"WHAT?!" Ryan shouted as he looked at his brother whose eyes were closed.

"What…" Joe muttered.

"BROT---…" Ryan was tackled to the ground by Conway, and punched in the face.

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Oh, I was kidding. The idiot is still breathing, he just passed out." She said and released the hold she had Trevor in. Trevor's limp body fell to the ground with a thump, and Ryan screamed for his brother, but Conway held him down and soon Nicole was helping him.

"Stay down you!" Conway said.

"Rosalina," Joe's questioning voice caught Rosalina's attention once again. And she turned to face him, as he continued. "What the hell did you mean by me about to get my ass kic--?" And before he could finish, Erika jumped up onto his back and bit his ear. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Joe screamed in pain.

"Take that bitch!" Erika shouted and laughed before once again biting Joe's ear.

"YOU HAVE SHARP TEETH, DAMMIT!!!" Joe screamed.

Rosalina looked at Joe with an amused look. "That's what I meant. Although I was kind of hoping she would do a little more than biting your ear…" Rosalina said.

"Oh, did you want me to kick him or something? I was gonna let you hurt him… But okay!" Erika smiled. Erika grabbed onto Joe's shoulders and kicked off of him, pushing him towards Rosalina, who then kicked him back towards Erika.

"Haha," Erika laughed. "That was a good kick, Rosalina." She commented.

"Thanks,"

Joe sat up slowly and rubbed his ear. "All right, that's it! I'm done playing child games with you two." He said and stood. Joe pulled out his bow and an arrow, the aimed it at Rosalina. "Die!" he shouted and shot the arrow. Just when the arrow was about to hit Rosalina, she jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on her feet behind Joe.

"Take this!" Rosalina shouted and rammed into Joe's back with her head.

"Ughn!" Joe grunted and fell to the ground. Rosalina stood up and stared at Joe from behind. Her grip on her whip tightened and her eyes turned cold.

"Leave. Now. I do not want to fight you right now." She said coldly.

Joe smirked and turned to face Rosalina before laughing. "You think I'm just going to leave like that? Look, I want to rule Ivalice and destroy you, and I will do that. I may not be able to finish you now, but I will soon enough. I'm just testing how well you fight." Joe laughed again.

"What?! You're just testing me?!" Rosalina exclaimed in anger.

"Why do you think I've been going so damn easy on you? I'm tired of acting like some crappy little bad guy. I'm actually a strong, big one, you moron." Joe taunted Rosalina.

Rosalina's body shook in anger. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Joe.

"I'm going to kill you." She growled.

Joe grinned. "Go ahead and try."

"Aaaaah!" Rosalina screamed and charged at Joe with incredible speed. Joe then suddenly disappeared and Rosalina tripped, but caught herself. Then from behind, Joe grabbed Rosalina's arms and put her in a head lock.

"Gotcha,"

"Rosalina!" The screams came from Rosalina friends.

"Let her go!" Penelo shouted, but was held back by Vaan.

And then a gun was fired. Joe disappeared with Rosalina and reappeared next to the gang. Rosalina struggled against Joe's strength and tried to free her arms. Then, she bit Joe's arm that held her in a choke hold, but he would not release her.

"Not good enough, Rosie," Joe whispered lightly in Rosalina's ear.

"D-Damn you to hell,"

"Hmph,"

"Let Rosalina go this instant!" Penelo shouted again.

"Do as Penelo says and let Rosalina go." Ashe said next as she stood in front of Penelo and pulled out her sword.

Joe stared at Rosalina's friends before sighing, and releasing her. As Rosalina felt his grip loosen she went to attack him, but was forcefully kicked into a tree.

"Rosalina!" Fantasy screeched. As Fantasy was about to attack Joe the Bomb King shot a fireball at the group, and Fantasy had to protect them and distracted him from the others while he tried to take care of the Bomb Kind and its little followers.

Rosalina only stood up and wiped the corner of her mouth, which had blood running down on the side.

"Bomb King, I command you to self destruct yourself and kill all of these little fools." Joe said a moment later as he stared at Rosalina.

Ashe gasped. "You cannot be serious. You'll get caught in the explosion as well!!"

"I don't care," Joe muttered, staring down at the ground. "As long as she dies," He then pointed to Rosalina. "Then I don't really give a damn if I die…"

"I thought you wanted to rule Ivalice!" Anna shouted from the tree above.

Joe smugly smirked. "Wouldn't that be the day…? Heh, do it now, Bomb King!"

"You're crazy!" Ryan shouted as he continued to struggle against Conway and Nicole's strength.

The Bomb King then began to shake, and a bright light started to fill the space they were in. Nicole jumped up from her spot and ran over to Erika, who then jumped from her spot and ran over to Nicole.

"Nicole!"

"Erika!"

Their hands touched and their bodies began to glow. Rosalina watched in astonishment, while the others shielded their eyes from the second bright light that filled the place.

**"Whirlwind!"** The two chanted. They were back to back, and their hands seemed to dance around in strange patterns and a strong wind surrounded the Bomb King and his little followers. Soon, they vanished and Erika and Nicole's glow faded away.

Everything turned back to normal, but the Bomb King was no longer in sight. He was destroyed. Anna still sat and held onto the tree she was thrown into. Daniel was still unconscious, with a protective looking Rosalina standing in front of him the whole time.

Nicole and Erika both slid down hand in hand and sighed. Their hearts raced and their breathing was ragged.

"Brother… I'm so sorry…" Ryan's weak voice said as he crawled over to his still unconscious brother. Ryan clutched Trevor's hand in his and lowered his head.

"What…" Balthier spoke a moment later.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Anna yelled.

"We don't know." The two young girls replied.

"Joe's gone!"

The voice of Fantasy gained everyone's attention. Rosalina looked around swiftly then sighed and clenched her fists.

_"What the hell?"_ She thought. _"Why… Why couldn't I do anything? It's like… I've suddenly become weak. Why…?"_

"Fantasy is right; he escaped before the light had faded away." Balthier stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Anna shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, NICOLE? ERIKA?!?!"

Nicole released her grip from Erika's hand and stood up- causing Erika who was leaning on Nicole for support- to fall over. Erika grumbled, sat up, and rubbed the back of her head, then glared at Nicole. Nicole stretched her arms and glanced up at Anna.

"I do not know what the fuck it is, but it was the most retarded thing I have ever done and I'm never doing it again." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Erika interjected. "That was fucken awesome! Let's do it again!!!"

"That was… Quite interesting," Ashe commented. Fantasy opened his mouth to say something about what the two girls just did, but was interrupted by Balthier.

"I'd say," Balthier mumbled.

"It was stupid!" Nicole said.

"No it wasn't!" Erika said back.

"Yes, it was!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-u--."

"Rosalina!"

"I'll do it…" Rosalina mumbled and smacked the two girls, causing them to stop their fight and glare at Rosalina instead. Fantasy sweat dropped and kept his mouth shut. He would them all later.

"Thanks, Rosa!" Anna smirked.

"You owe me."

Anna then sweat dropped and sighed.

"Bitch…" Erika and Nicole muttered to themselves.

"Heard that," Rosalina said loudly enough for them to hear her as she walked over to the two brothers on the ground. Now that the fight was over, she was gonna give them a talk.

Meanwhile, Erika and Nicole cringed and slowly backed away and behind Conway.

Rosalina bent down next to Ryan and tilted her head, looking straight into his sad eyes that stared at his younger brother. "You know, you call him brother, but you two do not look one bit alike." Rosalina commented.

"We have different mothers… He takes after father, though, but has his mother's eyes. I take completely after my mother." Ryan explained.

"Hey, that's kind of like my three oldest siblings." Nicole said. "They're from different mothers. So that makes them my half siblings!" She smiled and bent down on the other side of Ryan.

"…"

"Ryan, why is it that you want to kill us?" Rosalina questioned.

"…"

"Looks like he doesn't want to give us an answer," Nicole mumbled.

"…I don't know anymore." Ryan finally spoke. No one spoke a word as they all continued to wait for Ryan to- hopefully- continue on. They knew he had more to say, and they wanted to hear it. "It all started…" And they got it. "With some stupid revenge, I guess you could say."

"Please, go on." Rosalina urged him.

Ryan nodded. "You see, we- my brother, and our two friends, Craig and Mina- we were the old Fantasy Gamers, and I felt that my father betrayed us."

"Master? Master X?" Fantasy questioned.

"Yes, father… He left Craig and Mina to just die in that terrible place, and then brought us back. He the erased the data and started a new. And when he erased that data, he erased Craig and Mina from existence." Nicole gasped softly, but Rosalina and Fantasy kept their eyes on Ryan, both wishing to know more and more. "I got… So angry, they were my best friends and father did that without at least trying to do one little thing to help them." Ryan's voice became weaker and weaker the more he spoke. Tears streamed down his face with a fast pace. Large tear drops fell to the grassy ground, and also hit Trevor's hand. "That jerk… he didn't do anything! Why? Why didn't he at least try to get them out of there?! We had the technology to save them both!! WHY?!"

No one said a word. Anna lowered her head. Erika rubbed the back of her head and looked away, listening to the sobs that came from Ryan. Rosalina averted her eyes slightly, as did Fantasy. And Nicole, she slowly placed her arms around Ryan as to give him a small hug, but then suddenly it became a big one when Ryan grabbed Nicole and pulled her forward and cried onto her shoulder. Nicole gasped as the enemy that she and the others had been fighting for quite sometime now hugged her. It was strange, but then she slowly smiled and once again placed her arms around him.

"This is kind of weird…" Conway mumbled next to Vaan and Penelo.

"I'd say… We're being nice to the enemy." Vaan said.

"I don't think… He's really bad." Penelo spoke.

"What do you mean, Penelo?" Conway asked as he raised an eye brow at Penelo.

"Well, from what it seems, anger and sadness took over him and he wasn't himself. Now, he's letting it all out after seeing that he might have lost his brother, like he lost his two friends. It's just not worth it. He was just blinded by the hate and anger. I believe that his father knew that Craig and Mina could not be saved, and did what was best." Penelo explained.

"I see…" Vaan said as he turned back to the scene.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. But why… Does he have to be hugging on my sister?" Conway asked. Penelo and Vaan chuckled nervously at Conway who had a very irritated look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone- Minus Daniel, Nicole, Trevor and Ryan- all glanced over to the three people who stared at the scene before them with a very, very, very confused look.

"Uhm…" Anna said, scratching her chin. Stephanie, Basch and Fran looked up at Anna, and then looked over at Ryan, Trevor and Nicole.

"I'll explain." Fantasy spoke, taking a step forward.

"Please do. It would help a lot." Basch said back to little Fantasy.

"Well, as you can see… Ryan and Trevor came here with Joe, once again trying to kill us, but failed miserably. We won once again, and Joe left the two behind when Nicole and Erika did an attack of theirs, destroying the Bomb King before he could kill us all. You missed the part where Ryan started to explain his past, and the part where Rosalina knocked Trevor unconscious and the part where Anna was thrown into a tree."

Basch, Stephanie and Fran nodded their heads to Fantasy's words and glanced around a bit more. Stephanie and Basch held some bottle of water in their arms, and Fran held nothing.

"So, I'm guessing we missed all the fun?" Stephanie giggled.

"Not… Really…" Erika crossed her arms and sighed.

Stephanie giggled again. "Okay, I have another question: Why do Conway and Balthier look pissed?"

"That's probably because Nicole and Ryan are hugging." Rosalina said bluntly.

"Oh, I see." Stephanie giggled again. "Damn, we did miss a lot of the fun."

Everyone sweat dropped, and Stephanie continued to giggle as she glanced at Nicole and Ryan. After a moment, Daniel coughed a couple of times and Rosalina rushed over- grabbing a bottle of water from Basch along the way- and knelt next to him.

"Here, have some water." She offered as she took the strange looking cap off and lifted it up to Daniel's mouth, tilting his head back slightly so he could drink without it spilling everywhere.

"Ah…" Daniel said and then coughed. Rosalina put the cap back on the water and placed it on the ground.

"You're friend. He is sick."

"Trevor, you're awake!" Ryan gasped and pulled away from Nicole. Trevor stood from the spot he had once been lying in and walked over to Daniel and Rosalina. He knelt down next to Daniel and lightly touched his forehead.

"What is he doing?" Anna asked herself.

A bright light came from Trevor's hand and corrupted Daniel's body. Soon the light faded from Trevor's hand and Daniel's body as well. Rosalina quickly touch Daniel's forehead and gasped.

"His fever…" She mumbled. "It's gone!"

"I healed him." Trevor said. "He had gotten a cut, and it had gotten affected which caused the fever. The cut is on his leg."

"Wow that was so cool!" Erika said.

"Mmm…" Daniel groaned. "Rosa…Lina?"

Rosalina softly smiled. "Yes, I'm here, Daniel."

"All right! Daniel is all better now!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Yes, he is fine now." Trevor spoke. "But he still needs his rest. Give him a little more time."

"Why are you helping us?" Balthier suddenly asked as he walked up to Trevor with a puzzled look.

"Because fighting isn't going to help anymore. I heard the conversation and I just want to stop all of this. The only enemy now that is trying to kill the Fantasy Gamers is Joe. And only Joe now," Trevor stated and then turned and faced his brother. "Right, Ryan?"

Ryan chuckled lightly and nodded his head. Nicole gasped as Ryan stood up, and then helped Nicole stand. "We're done fighting. No more stupid revenge… I'm sorry. The revenge we wanted was just stupid. Even though I wished Craig and Mina could be saved… Even if we had the technology, they couldn't be saved anyways."

Trevor walked over to his older brother and smiled happily, before turning the face the rest of the gang. "The fighting was meaningless. We won't let anger easily get to us anymore. We're sorry for all the trouble we have caused." He then turned towards Rosalina. "We wish you luck in your future battles with Joe. If you need our assistance, just call us by our names." Rosalina nodded.

"Wait, where are you going to go now?" Nicole questioned the two brothers.

"Well, we're going to stay around for a while, but then I think we'll head back to our world." Ryan replied.

"With… Master X?" Fantasy questioned.

Ryan and Trevor spoke no more and both glanced away.

"Ah, sorry," Fantasy apologized.

"No, that's okay." Trevor said. "Even though we're both still a little mad over father erasing our two best friends… We'll forgive. Like that blonde chick over there said earlier: I believe that his father knew that Craig and Mina could not be saved, and did what was best."

Penelo blushed. "Oh, you heard that...?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa!" Erika spoke. "What the hell?! Did you two not think I actually liked fighting and torturing you?!?" She exclaimed, raising her hands in the air.

Both brothers laughed at Erika.

"We realized many things after Joe abandoned us." Trevor started.

"Fighting… It was stupid." Ryan finished.

"It's like they matured." Erika joked.

"Oi, Erika, you know when you all come back to our world, we'll find ya and then we'll see who is really strong without using powers. Trevor and I will train and train!" Ryan challenged.

Erika crossed her arms and smirked. "I'll be waiting!"

"Hey, wait! Don't you two dare leave until I get out of this damn tree!!!" Anna screamed.

Both of the brothers blinked and glanced up at Anna before laughing. They held their stomachs and laughed while pointing at Anna. Anna twitched and clenched her fists. "I'm going to kill the both of you!" She said.

"I'll go get her." Ryan offered. Trevor nodded his head and watched his brother fly up to the tall tree branch Anna was stuck on. Ryan held out his hand towards Anna who gave him 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

"Are you going to take my hand now, or not?" Ryan impatiently asked.

Anna glared at Ryan. "Shut up!" Then, she took his hand and Ryan pulled Anna closer to his body, making her gasp. Soon the two were back on the ground and Ryan pushed Anna off of him. If you looked closely, you could see a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Thanks," Anna whispered.

"Whatever,"

And then…

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ryan screeched as he rubbed the back of his head, where Anna had hit him with her staff.

"Just for old time's sake," Anna winked. "I won't have this staff once I leave here, so I couldn't help it."

Ryan blushed and turned away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered.

Trevor chuckled. "Brother, I believe we should get going. They do have a quest to finish." He said, facing Ryan, who nodded his head. Then, the two faced the gang once more. "Well, bye-bye, everyone."

"Not good-bye!" Fantasy exclaimed. "It's a… See you later." He then smiled.

Both brothers smirked and chuckled. "See you all later, then, good luck!" And then, they both disappeared.

"Wow…" Vaan whistled.

"Our enemies…turned into our friends." Conway said.

"Awkward…" Stephanie said next.

"Yes, but we still had that Joe to deal with. And I doubt he'll be like Trevor and Ryan." Rosalina spoke.

"The young lady is right." Balthier nodded his head, agreeing with Rosalina. "We must watch out backs. This has turned me serious than it really ever was."

"Yeah, Joe seemed more powerful now." Erika added.

"Oh!" Stephanie gasped. Everyone turned towards her. "Along the way of looking for some water, the three of u," She then pointed to her, Basch and Fran. "Ran into a gate with a moogle by it. He had no water, but he said that if we gathered up all the moogles then we could get past the gate and they might have some water with them! So, we went on our own little mission and gathered them all up! It was no problem and now we can pass by the gate with ease." She said this all with a happy smile.

"I'll carry the young man again." Basch offered as he went to Daniel's side and picked him up. Daniel was cured, but was now sleeping it off. Lazy ass…

"All right!" Erika shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's get going then!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Along the way the Gang passed by many moogles in the Salikawood. They fought fiends, and had lots of fun and laughter along the way to the gate-which took them an hour to get there-. The Gang stopped and looked up at the large gate, and then back down to where a moogle stood and stared at them all.

"Oh, you're back, kupo!" It said, pointing to Stephanie, Basch and Fran. "And you brought friends, kupo!" He looked over the rest of the group before smiling. "And now that all my workers are back, the repairs took no time at all, kupo! Witness the power Moogles!" The Moogle Boss snapped his fingers and the gate suddenly started to open. The Gang watched in astonishment and were soon passing through, saying their thanks to the Moogles along the way.

"Wait kupo!" The Moogle Boss said.

"What?" Erika asked, crossing her arms.

"I wish to give these three something for helping find my workers, kupo," He said, walking up to Basch and handing him a pair of…boots? "Good luck, kupo!" He then waved them off and the Gang left around the corner.

"Haha! He gave you a pair of boots!" Erika laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Anna asked her friend.

"Uhm… I don't know, actually." Erika replied.

Anna only sweat dropped.

"These may be useful in time." Basch said and pointed to the boots that he held.

"You're right, Basch!" Erika sighed dreamily.

"Hurry up!" Anna muttered, grabbing Erika by her ear and dragging her around anther corner.

"Ow!" Erika whined.

"Shut u--… Whoa…" Anna gasped.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Penelo questioned her friend. Anna said nothing and only pointed to what was in front of her. Erika was now also captivated by whatever it was they were looking at. The rest of the Gang slowly turned their heads and gasped as well. The place they were in front of… Was a beach! Suddenly, little flying things floated above everyone, causing them all to stare, and Balthier to smirk.

"It would seem we made the right choice." He spoke. "If we've taken the easy way and come by airship… One of those patrols would no doubt have been quick to role out the red carpet." He placed a hand on his hip and continued on with everyone looking at him. "We're on the Empire's doorstep now, so we shouldn't have to worry quite so much… But that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is still a long rode to the capital." Balthier then pointed his finger at the trail that continued on quite a ways.

"Aw, more walking," Erika sighed.

"C'mon, its fun to walk," Anna said happily.

"You're a sick, sick, twisted woman."

"No! I'm a sadistic woman. Now move your ass!" And with that said, Anna kicked Erika which shoved the ravened hair girl forward.

"You bitch!"

"Love ya too!"

The Gang walked further and further. And of course, they all had to fight fiends here too. And so, the gang continued to make their way through Phon Coast. Soon the Gang came to a spot with some civilization in it. Vaan smirked and turned to face Penelo and the others.

"Race ya to the water!" He said before taking off. Penelo giggled and ran after him. Erika grabbed Nicole's hand, and Nicole grabbed Fantasy's hand, and he grabbed Anna's hand, and Anna grabbed Stephanie's hand, and Stephanie grabbed Rosalina's hand and they all took off running after the two.

Ashe and the others slowly walked towards the water, but along the way Ashe tripped, but was caught by Balthier. Ashe stared at Balthier and then walked off, before he said:

"Why the capital?"

Ashe stopped in her tracks. "The Nethicite. I must destroy it." Ashe stated.

"Are you sure? You don't want it for yourself?" Balthier questioned. Ashe gasped, but said nothing. "Use its power to restore Dalmasca—something like that?" Balthier continued. "The best intentions invite the worst kind of trouble."

"Lusting for ever greater power, blinded by the Nethicite." She then faced Balthier with wide eyes. "Is that how you see me?" she asked him.

"That does sound like someone I know." Balthier said.

"Hey, Balthier!" Nicole shouted from afar. "You should join us!" Balthier smiled lightly, and passed Ashe. Ashe followed Balthier along the way.

"He was obsessed by Nethicite. It was all he cared about. He'd babble to nonsense, blind to alight but the stone's power. He'd talk about some 'Evnah,' or was it 'Venat'? No matter," Balthier said. "Everything he did, he did to get closer to the Nethicite, to understand it. He made airships, weapons…He even made me a Judge."

Ashe stared at the back of Balthier's head in disbelief. "You were a…a Judge?!" She said.

Balthier stopped in his tracks as well, and said: "Part of a past I'd rather forget. I didn't last long. I ran. I left the Judges… And him. Cidsolfus Demen Bunansa. Draklor Laboratory's very own Doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to Nethicite, lost himself."

In the background you could hear Vaan and Penelo talking, and the other girls screaming at Conway to go away because he kept tackling them to the ground.

"And I supposed that's when I lost my father." Balthier continued, ignoring the yelling and screaming.

Ashe took a deep breath, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say, really. And then Balthier turned to her with a serious expression playing across his charming face. "Don't follow in his footsteps." He said. He then looked away, out towards the water. "I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to the stone. So I ran, free at last. Funny I went for the Dusk Shard. How could I have known that it was Nethicite? And then, of course, I met you." Balthier sighed. "All that running, and I got nowhere. It's time to end this—cut my ties to the past."

Ashe stood next to Balthier and looked down to her feet. "It's hard to leave the past behind. I know." She said. Balthier raised a brown and glanced at the Princess, who now looked like she was in deep thought.

"Kyaa!" Nicole's scream came. Balthier glanced over to the girls and saw that Nicole had fallen in the water. Balthier chuckled lightly and watched as Basch helped Nicole up and out of the water. Balthier then looked to the sky, and then back at Ashe.

"The choice is yours to make. But don't give your heart to the stone. You're too strong for that, Princess." He stated.

"I…" Ashe mumbled. "I pray you're right, Balthier."

"Balthier!" Balthier and Ashe frowns turned into light smiles when they saw Nicole jogging towards them. When she was by their sides, Nicole grinned up at Balthier and held out her cupped hands. "Look what I found. Pretty, don't ya think?" Nicole laughed and opened up her hands. Inside was a sparkling purple sea shell.

"Hm, these are mighty rare." Balthier said.

"Huh? It is…?" Nicole mumbled and glanced down at the shell.

"Very, not many can be found any more and they make lovely jewelry. You're lucky to even have found one." Balthier smiled.

"Wow…" Nicole breathed.

"Mind if I have it for a little while?" He then asked. Nicole glanced up at Balthier with a puzzled look, but slowly nodded her head. She handed the shell to him and he stuck it in his pocket.

"Just make sure I get it back, okay?" Nicole said.

"Promise,"

Nicole then took off towards her friends once again.

"I can tell that you really like her." Ashe's suddenly said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Balthier said back.

"You may deny it now, Balthier, but you'll have to admit it someday, before she and the others must take their leave." With that said Ashe walked down the beach and stood under a palm tree with Fran, Basch and a still sleeping Daniel.

"Hm…"

* * *

"Man, I was having so much fun, dammit." Anna whined and kicked a rock as the Gang now was walking once again. "We don't go to beaches often!"

"Sorry, but we have no more time left to fool around." Ashe said.

Anna sighed. "The sad part about that… I already know…"

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll take you to the coast when we get home. Dad, Conway and I were planning on going surfing soon. And we'll be taking Steven along with us." Nicole said as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Oh, cool! Shaggy's comin'!" Anna said.

"Uhm, who is this 'Steven'?" Penelo asked.

"Huh? Oh, he's a friend of ours." Nicole replied. Penelo nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I like to call him Shaggy because he looks like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo!" Anna laughed.

"Uhm…" Penelo started up again.

"It's a TV show." Conway said.

"Oh…"

"Try not to confuse her too much, you guys," Rosalina said from the front of the group.

"We won't!"

Penelo sweat dropped and giggled.

Rosalina sighed heavily. She looked up to the sky and lightly yawned.

_"Ya know we won't be able to stay like this forever."_

Rosalina stopped for a moment and looked at the back of the group where she saw Anna laughing with Stephanie and Vaan. She remembered those words… She remembered Anna crying because of it. She remembered all that was said and all that had happened earlier that day. Rosalina clenched her fists into two tight balls.

_"And I was so… Weak. Dammit, something is happening. Joe is strong… And was he really telling the truth? He said he was going easy on me on our last fight, but I… Barely remember fighting him. Ugh, I do not get it anymore! It's all so confusing!"_ She thought. Rosalina grabbed the side of her heads and continued walking while staring at the ground. _"What is...happening to me? Am I just over-reacting?"_

"Rosalina, is something wrong?" Rosalina gasped and snapped her head up, only to meet a pair of blood colored eyes. Fantasy floated in front of Rosalina, with his hands behind his back.

"Nothing," Rosalina started. "Nothing is wrong, Fantasy, please do not worry."

"I can tell something is wrong. Don't lie to me." Fantasy gave Rosalina a cold stared, making her slightly twitch.

"But I mean it, Fantasy." Rosalina said.

"Please, tell me, I may be able to give you some answers." Fantasy said with a sincere look.

Rosalina stared in Fantasy's eyes before sighing. "All right, but please keep it from the others. I do not want them to worry about me." Fantasy nodded his head and told Rosalina that he wouldn't tell. Soon, Rosalina was explaining to him about how she felt so weak against Joe and she didn't understand any of it.

"Rosalina…" Fantasy mumbled. "You're stronger than Joe, trust me, I can tell. He was lying. He wanted to make you think he was really strong so that you would think you were weak yourself. And it worked. You must, and I mean must not fall for things he says." Rosalina stared at Fantasy and the smiled.

"You're right; I was thinking I was weak. I'm sorry for burdening you with this stupid little thing. Thank you, Fantasy." Fantasy wasn't able to say anything else as Rosalina walked further ahead.

Fantasy sighed. "Sorry, Rosalina…"

Rosalina heard it, and lightly smiled._ "Even though he says I am not weak, I will get stronger. I'm going to protect Nicole and the others. Even if it costs me my own life, I will protect them until the very end." _She glanced up at the sky. _"Lets… Make the best memories out of it, too."_

* * *

Lily: _-Comes back into the room holding up Fantasy- _Aha! I found one!!

Fantasy: _-Sweat drop-_ Uhm, Master… Please let me down.

Lily: Not until you tell me where the others are!

Fantasy: _-Sweat drops again- _I don't know. Now may I please be put down?

Lily: Okie dokie. _–Lily puts Fantasy down and bends down to face him-_ Haha… Sorry about that…

Fantasy: _-Smiles- _It's okay, Master.

Lily: Oh! And, uhm, everyone make sure to review! Thanks! Cya in the next chapter!

Both: Bye-bye!


	35. Eat Your Vegetables

Lily: Dear readers… If you wish to save me right now, you're free to do so. Please…save me!

Conway: Uh, what the hell is wrong with you?

Lily: What's wrong? You and I are the only ones here! The others are so mean! Even Fantasy abandoned me_ –Sobs-_

Conway: Didn't they all go out to grab the food?

Lily: Yeah, but I still want to be saved. C'mon people! I'll give you a damn cookie!

Conway: _-Rolls eyes- _Whatever. Well, we would like to thank:** The Duelist of Dawn, AmethystDancer21, fallen angels sky, FinalFanCrazy12p3 and FMAGreedsgirl. **Thanks!!

Lily: _-Sobs-_

Conway: Now onto the story_ –Slams his hand down on a red button-_

Lily: You moron!

Conway: What? Isn't that the button that gets me my Chai?

Lily: …Okay, so then the red button next to it is the one that makes the world explode, right?

Conway: O.O WHAT?!?!

Lily: _-Coughs- _Nothing…

* * *

**_(-Normal P.O.V-)_**

"I am so~ bored." Erika complained loudly, slumping her shoulders and dragging her feet across the ground. She had taken her sweat shirt off and tied it around her waist, complaining that it was getting too hot earlier.

"And stupid. Don't forget stupid." Anna added.

"Whaa! You're so mean, Banana!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What: Banana?"

"Yes, that."

"Why, Banana?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BANANA!!!"

Erika smirked. "Sure you don't. …Banana."

"That's it!" Anna growled as she pointed her staff at Erika, with a deadly look included. "I suggest you run."

Erika's dark brown eyes soon widened with fear, and she took a big nervous gulp. She then began to laugh nervously and rubbed the back of her head, while she said: "Gotcha…" And then she bolted off with a very pissed off Anna chasing after her.

Everyone stared blankly at the two before sighing.

"Think Erika will learn 'er lesson this time?" Nicole questioned aloud.

"Uhm…no," Stephanie replied.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Figures,"

"Just wait for it. We're gonna catch up with them, Conway is going to bump into Erika and she is going to kill him." Vaan stated.

Conway blinked. "Huh?!"

Stephanie and Nicole nodded their heads in agreement. "Most likely," Nicole said.

"Huh?!?!"

"Master, don't you think we should help Erika?" Little Fantasy questioned, tugging on Nicole's arm.

"Nah," She replied. "It's better this way."

Suddenly a loud scream started to close in on the rest of the gang. Erika ran down a hill and back over to her friends. And if you looked closely you could see her holding a jar of…dirt? Anna then appeared behind Erika, shooting lighting out of her staff.

As the two came closer, Nicole, Ashe, Fantasy and Rosalina all stepped out of Erika's way. And the ravened haired girl continued to run, or at least until she ran into Conway, knocking them both to the ground and breaking the jar of dirt.

"Okay, so I was slightly wrong…" Vaan mumbled.

"Where'd she get that jar full of dirt?" Ashe asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't think we should really know…" Stephanie replied.

Erika and Conway both groaned as they grasped their foreheads in their hands. Anna jogged to Nicole's side and stopped. She yawned and scratched the side of her cheek. "Okay, I'm done." She said.

Nicole and Fantasy shook their heads as Stephanie only giggled.

"Seriously we're all screwed." A weak voice spoke aloud.

Everyone gasped. Basch was helping Daniel stand on his own two feet. The eighteen year old grasped Basch's left shoulder as if to support him. Once Daniel was able to stand up without falling over, he grasped his head and groaned. Rosalina and Anna immediately went to his side.

"Daniel, are you all right?" Anna asked her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalina questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Daniel replied, waving his hand at the two. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You suffered from a cut on your leg getting infected. It seems that was the cause of your high fever and why Fantasy couldn't figure out why he just couldn't make your fever disappear." Ashe said, as she took a step towards Daniel.

"And he found it?" Daniel said, groaning once more.

"No, Trevor did." Stephanie replied.

Daniel snapped his head up. "You let him get near me?!" He exclaimed in anger.

Anna grabbed onto her brother's arm. "Daniel, listen. You've missed quite a bit. Ryan and Trevor are no longer our enemies. We-the Fantasy Gamers only have to deal with Joe now. And of course, they have their own guy to deal with too, but that's not the point." Anna said, glancing at Vaan and Ashe and everyone else.

"Not our enemies…anymore…" Daniel repeated in a soft spoken tone.

Fantasy nodded his head. "That's right. The two realized something that they weren't able to see before. They both had gone back to their world. Well, your world, Fantasy Gamers." Fantasy said.

"And now all we have left is Joe, huh?" Daniel said, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Dammit, if I didn't have the stupid fever I wouldn't have to be so damn confused right now."

"Daniel," Ashe started. "I know this is a little sudden, with you just waking up and all. But we must get moving soon. Do you think you can walk?" Daniel nodded and stood up straight, proving to Ashe he was perfectly fine now.

"No worries. I'm fine. I actually feel better than ever." Daniel grinned.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Rosalina smiled.

Daniel glanced down at Rosalina, smiling back at her.

But sadly, their cute little moment was interrupted by Erika shouting 'Get back her, Connie!' and Conway's girly screaming.

"You broke my jar of dirt!!! I didn't even get to sing the song!" Erika screamed in anger as she chased Conway around with a stick.

"It wasn't my fault. You bumped into ME!!" Conway screamed back.

Anna stared at the scene before her with an emotionless expression plastered on her face. "I say we leave 'em." She spoke.

"I second that," Stephanie nodded.

"Let's go!" Anna cheered, grabbing Stephanie by the hand and walking off in the direction the gang was heading in the first place.

"Anna…"

Anna winced.

"Do we really have to…?" She asked as she turned around to face Nicole who had her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Nicole replied. "And I'm going to make you and Fantasy go get them."

Fantasy looked up at his master, tears building up at the corner of his eyes. "Master, do you really want me to die?" He then started to give Nicole a cute little innocent puppy dog look.

Nicole stared down at the little boy before grabbing him in a hug. "Aw, okay, you can stay. I'll just make Anna go get them."

Anna twitched and raised her fist in anger. "Stupid kid!! Don't pull that cute crap!" She shouted, glaring at Fantasy.

"C'mon, Anna, I'll help you out." Vaan said as he walked up to Anna.

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, you get Erika though." And then she ran off towards the two bickering friends.

"Huh? WAIT!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

* * *

"Don't touch me you pervert!!!"

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"PERVERT!!!"

"Erika!"

Everyone froze in place. They looked back at the ravened haired girl who raised her hand in the air, grinning like some sort of idiot. Well, she technically was an idiot, but…oh you get the point!

It was only a little while later, after catching Erika and Conway- came all the yelling. Anna was in charge of 'protecting' Conway from Erika, who was still pissed off at him for breaking her jar of dirt. Vaan and Rosalina were both in charge of holding Erika back. But now it seemed like Erika had gotten over her jar of dirt.

"Right…" Balthier muttered. "Moving on now…" Balthier continued to walk by Nicole and Fran's side. Rosalina grabbed Erika's hand and dragged her along.

"Oh…" Stephanie gasped.

"What?" Daniel asked, watching Stephanie glance around.

Stephanie tapped her chin. "Did we come into a new area? This place has a lot more grass on the ground, and for some reason the air seems a bit different." She said.

"Good eye, Stephanie." Basch praised the blonde. "We're in the Tchita Uplands now."

"Hey! There's some hobos' near that hill over there!" Conway pointed out.

"You should go to them, Connie." Anna said, motioning her hands towards the two people that Conway had seen.

"I will!" Conway exclaimed.

The rest of the gang watched as Conway sped off towards the 'hobos'. Anna walked up to Nicole and lightly whispered into her ear. "Let's leave."

Nicole blinked. "You do know we need to go talk to those people, right?"

Anna snapped her fingers. She said nothing as she jogged passed Nicole and the others. The others soon followed after her, stopping by Conway who seemed to be having a conversation with one of the guys. Another one was lying on the ground, looking like he was asleep.

"So you'll help?" The first guy spoke.

"You bet'cha," Conway nodded.

"Okay, this part is slowly coming to my mind." Erika said. "No one tell me! Uhm…" She scratched her head. "We, uh…have to kill something?"

"Good job Erika! You got it right," Anna said, patting her younger friend's head.

"Yay," Erika cheered. "Do I get a cookie?!"

"No,"

"Awwww…"

"Here. You'll need this to get inside." The guy Conway was having a conversation with gave Conway a key. Conway gave the guy a nod in reply. He stuck the key in one of his pants pocket before turning towards the rest of the gang.

"All right, let's head out to Sochen Cave Palace." He said.

"I second that." Ashe said, stepping up next to Conway. Conway handed the key to Ashe, who took it gratefully. The rest of the gang agreed and followed Ashe, who led them towards Sochen Save Palace.

They all mainly walked by a large mountain. Vaan said, after looking at his map, that if they were to follow it, they would be there in no time. So, they did so and continued their journey. After fighting many fiends along the way, the gang was able to soon see a cave entrance that Basch told them that he was sure that the entrance to Sochen would be inside there. Ashe was the one who entered first. Vaan next and then Balthier and so on.

When Vaan entered he looked around. "Hey…" He spoke. "You sure this rabbit hole's really the way into Archades?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Better a hare unseen than a rat in a trap." Balthier walked up to Vaan. "Then again, if you'd prefer to go knocking on the gate of the front city, then be my guest."

"But what about once we're inside?" Penelo asked, facing Ashe and Basch who stood side by side. "Won't the city watch find us?"

"We'll do what we can to blend in with the crowd." Ashe replied.

"I know exactly how we're going to do that. We'll have one of us wear a really short skirt, and the guys can walk around in just vests. Nobody will recognize us!" Anna sarcastically exclaimed. She then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll work."

"You didn't let me finish." Ashe glared at Anna. Ashe looked back at Penelo. "Our names may be notorious, but our faces are not far-known."

"True, true." Vaan nodded. "You're a princess, and we didn't even recognize you."

"We did…" Stephanie mumbled.

"I noticed…" Ashe looked at Vaan. They both locked eyes for a moment, but then Ashe began to walk away.

"Well, we better follow after Ashe." Nicole spoke, making her way through the cave. Fantasy followed after his Master. The others each glanced at each other before shrugging and following soon after.

* * *

As they walked a bit further in, Rosalina suddenly stopped in her tracks. She put an arm in front of Erika and looked around with sharp eyes. She bent down to the ground and placed her right hand down. She closed her eyes before opening swiftly and standing up. "Everyone," She said aloud. "Be careful, there are traps set in here. Most of them planted in the ground."

Penelo and Stephanie looked at the ground around their feet, both afraid they would accidentally set off one of the traps.

"Rosalina, can you tell where each trap is set?" Ashe asked the eighteen year old.

Rosalina looked around a bit. The cave was damp and dark, but she was able to tell where most of them were. "Yes, but not all of them. But I believe I can lead you all through…" She said.

"I can help as well. I know where they all are." Fantasy volunteered.

"Then please, Fantasy…Rosalina, lead the way." The two nodded their heads at Ashe's words. They took the front of the line and led the gang further into the cave. At times it was easy, but at times it was hard, especially when fiends came out and attacked them. They would be all over the place because of them.

"How much further until we get to the door??" Erika asked from the back of the group.

"Not much further." Fantasy replied.

"Actually…" Rosalina started. She stopped walking, as did Fantasy who looked at Rosalina in questioning. When he saw her looking at something, he looked forward and gasped. "We're here. This is the door."

Ashe gazed at the door for several moments. She slowly pulled the key out of her pocket and stepped forward. She slid the key into the lock, turning it around until she heard a 'click' sound. She pulled the key out and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Wait," Nicole said, grabbing Ashe by the shoulder. "Don't open the door until you know you're ready."

"Why?" Vaan asked.

"There are five very annoying guys in there. They are called Mandragoras. They like to run around and they are fast, so your energy can run out quick. I suggest you get ready first." Nicole explained.

"That's some usual information you just gave us." Balthier grinned. "Let's do as she says and prepare ourselves."

"Is there no way we can just sneak by them…?" Penelo questioned Nicole.

Nicole shook her head. Penelo slightly frowned.

"C'mon! Let's go in already. I want some action!" Erika grinned.

Ashe looked at everyone. "Are we ready?" Everyone then looked at each other, then back at Ashe and nodded. They were definitely ready. Ashe turned back to the large door. She and Rosalina pushed it open together, peeking inside. It was a very big room, and nothing had seemed to appear yet.

The gang walked in, knowing very well what they were about to face.

"Sochen Cave Palace…" Ashe whispered lightly. She looked around, walking forward. When suddenly, something jumped down, catching her eye. In the center of the room four Mandragoras stood their. The fifth began to run to his friends, but tripped and knocked off his pumpkin looking head. It had hit each Mandragora before it went back to its owner.

Daniel rubbed his chin as he looked at the Mandragoras. "It's like the Michael Jackson video to "Bad" - only fruitier. Yes, I never knew that would happen." He said.

Anna looked at her brother with a dull expression. "Who the hell are you talkin' to?"

Daniel sighed. "Apparently myself…"

"Dammit!" Vaan cursed. "Stop running." The poor blonde was chasing after Topstalk. His sword was raised up in the air, ready to slash at the little guy whenever he could get him to stay still.

"Nicole wasn't kidding when she said they liked to run…" Penelo said.

"Nope," Daniel shook his head. "Now get your ass in there and help Vaan." The eighteen year old pushed Penelo into the center of the room. He watched as she blinked confused, before running off to help Vaan. They were soon able to corner Topstalk together, getting multiple good hits on him. But that was before he jumped up in the air, onto Vaan's head and back onto the ground where he ran off again. "COME BACK HERE!!!!"

"Man…I wish I had some music right now." Daniel sighed, crossing his arms.

"What kind of music?" Nicole asked from behind.

"Like some sort of chasing music. It'd fit the mood since everyone is chasing after one of them…" Daniel trailed off. He turned around to face Nicole who was leaning back against the wall. "Why aren't you helping?"

Nicole raised a brow. "Why aren't YOU helping?" She retorted.

"Because I'm still recovering,"

"Didn't you say you were perfectly fine earlier?"

"That was before I was threatened by my sister to stay put. Now go help. They could use it."

…

…

…

"I still want chasing music."

"I know," And then Nicole rushed off to help her friends. "Fire!"

Daniel plopped himself on the ground and looked at his fellow friends…still chasing the Mandragoras. Well, four now. Ashe and Balthier had taken out Alraune King, and were now helping Vaan and Penelo out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Erika screamed. "GET THEM OFF ME!!!!" The four remaining Mandragoras clung onto Erika, ripping at her clothes. Ashe, Balthier, Vaan, Nicole and all the others were chasing after Erika, while Erika tried to pry the Mandragoras' off of her by running around and failing her arms about. "GET 'EM OFF!!! GET 'EM OFF!!! GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!"

"Hold still, Erika!" Stephanie shouted.

"They're ripping my eye balls out!!"

"WE SAID HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!!!" Conway yelled in anger.

Daniel face-palmed and sweat dropped. _"I swear…I am traveling with idiots."_ He thought with a groan.

"Would you hold still already?!?!"

"NO!!!"

Daniel continued to watch the scene. Fantasy raised his staff and shouted: "Thundaga!!" It had hit Erika and the Mandragoras. The room flooded with a bright light from the spell and you could see Erika and the Mandragoras currently being shocked from the electricity. Once the spell wore off, Erika landed on the ground, looking like she was just burnt from head to toe. The only thing he found funny though, was that the Mandragoras quickly recovered and bolted away from Erika's body.

"Dammit!!!" The gang all cursed, chasing after the Mandragoras again. Leaving Erika's body on the ground. She twitched a couple of times, making small, strange noises. Daniel stood up and walked over to Erika, poking her with his sword.

"So…you dead?"

"…" She twitched again. "…They…tried…to…eat…me…"

"I'll take that as a no then."

**"Earth's fists!!" **A shout came from Stephanie.

**"Holy staff!!"** Another shout came from Anna.

"Hmm…?" Daniel looked over to his friends. Stephanie had punched her fists into the ground, and suddenly a whole bunch of vines and other things popped out of the ground. The vines attacked the Mandragoras. The vines had thorns, and gripped the four guys tightly, and then when Stephanie pulled her fists out of the ground the vines dropped them and disappeared.

A bright white, sparkly bubble surrounded the rest of the gang. Anna had hit the ground so hard with her staff, it make a hole in the ground. And when she pulled that out, the bubble around them disappeared.

"They are weak!" Ashe exclaimed. "Let us finish them off now!"

Guns were shot, swords slashes into flesh. And soon, the damn little Mandragoras were down on the ground.

Everyone got out of their battle stances and watched as each spirit of the Mandragoras lifted up in the air and disappeared…

"Oh wow…" You could hear both Stephanie and Anna gasp. Stephanie looked at her hands and Anna looked at her staff.

"Didn't know we could so that…" Stephanie said.

"Ah, that's one of your powers." Fantasy smiled at them.

"Aw, I want a power that kicks ass!" Anna whined.

"Be grateful for what you got." Daniel said, walking over to his little sister.

"I am," Anna replied.

"Man, you were right, this did wear our energy down…" Vaan slumped against a wall and sighed. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Penelo and Conway went over and sat next to him.

"This is no time for relaxation." Balthier said to the three.

"I must agree with Balthier." Ashe nodded. "We should continue on."

"Aw, c'mon, Ashe!" Stephanie whined. "We just ran around this whole room for a long time trying to catch those little buggers. We deserve time to relax!"

"Let's make a deal," Nicole spoke up, obviously wanting to go along with what Balthier and Ashe said. "Let's venture further into Sochen, and after we defeat Ahriman we can then rest since it'll be nightfall by the time we do." Stephanie and Conway groaned. They really did not want to continue any further today, but went along with what Nicole said.

Nicole smiled at her friend and brother before happily skipping over towards Erika. Vaan stood up and ran after Nicole. "Wait," He said. "What do you mean by 'defeat'??? Nicole!!"

"Ahriman…" Basch muttered.

Balthier raised a brow. "Sound familiar to you?"

"In ancient times, Sochen Cave Palace was used as a ground for spiritual training by monks and ascetics. Here they purified their hearts, yet the corruption they washed away pooled, becoming the black soil out of which the Ahriman is said to have grown. The coalescence of discarded corruption hates those with pure hearts, and attacks with vengeful animosity." Fran said, walking up to Balthier and Basch.

"Ah yes, I've heard of this." Basch nodded.

"Well, it seems we have another tough fight coming up now don't we?" Balthier grinned.

"Don't look so happy when you say that…" Anna muttered, mainly to herself. She began to walk slowly over to the others that surrounded Erika's body. Rosalina was casting a spell, and soon Erika was replenished. You could tell since now she was back to her normal color and she was jumping around saying she wanted to fight the Mandragoras' again.

"Shall we leave then?" Ashe questioned, walking up to the group. Each one of them seemed too agreed, but were very tried, minus Erika. The gang walked up to another big door, opened it, and proceeded through Sochen. As they continued on north, they came up to a save crystal, but sadly it turned out to be a crystal bug, pissing off several of the Fantasy Gamers. They smashed it right down into tiny pieces, all from their anger. And a regular save crystal was replaced. When they used it, each and every one of them felt a lot better, now gaining all of their energy back.

* * *

The gang walked a long ways, passing through many doors, and many different parts of the cave. Of course fighting fiends along the way. You just had to have those wherever you went. What would be the fun of it if there wasn't??

Along the way, Fantasy had conjured up some food and water for the gang, not wanting them to use the supplies they had. Of course, now Fantasy wouldn't be able to conjure up anything else for a while, but they believed they could live.

"Are we there yet?" Erika asked in a whiney voice.

"The place is starting to look a lot more familiar. Just a little longer, Erika." Nicole replied.

"That's what you said last time…" Erika glared at her best friend.

"And what's your point?" Nicole questioned her.

"She doesn't have one." Anna interrupted.

"Yeah, she's right." Erika nodded.

Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes. "Figures,"

"Uhm, I didn't really hear much earlier, but who is Ahriman, Nicole?" Penelo asked her fellow friend.

"Oh you know. He's that annoying guy who would run up behind you at school and give you a wimpy kick in the butt. Then, when you turned around and smacked him silly, he'd cry, run away, and then 5 minutes later come do it again. You later on learned that he had a crush on you." Nicole said.

Anna gave her friend a dull look. "Coley, that was a bad example…and not to mention it wasn't even the truth."

"Aw…"

Anna slung an arm around Penelo's shoulders, as she said: "Ahriman is a very bad ghost looking guy that is going to eat your soul~!"

"Eh?!?!" Penelo gasped.

"And you said MINE was a bad example??" Nicole blinked in shock.

Anna tapped her chin. "Yup…I did."

Daniel rolled his eyes and decided to tell Penelo the truth. "He's just another boss we have to fight. No big deal, Penelo. He won't steal your soul."

"Oh…okay." Penelo walked back over to Vaan, clinging onto his arm.

"Damn, this place is starting to confuse me. Where the hell are we now?" Erika placed her hands on her hips and glared around the place.

"Let's continue heading towards east. I'm sure we will find our way around soon." Basch said as he placed a hand on Erika's shoulder. Suddenly Erika clapped her hands together and small hearts began to form in her eyes.

"Okay, Basch." She said dreamily.

"Enough," Stephanie said, grabbing Erika's hood and dragging her off. Waterfall tears flowed quickly down Erika's face as she reached her hand out for Basch.

"Noooo~!" She cried.

"Master!" A cry from Fantasy came. Nicole gasped, thinking Fantasy was in trouble, but we was only looking at the multiple chests that all lined up against each other. "C'mere, Master!"

"Huh?" Nicole blinked. Nicole did as Fantasy said and walked over to him, bending down near the chest he had opened. Nicole gasped again when Fantasy pulled out a dark red and black short dress.

"Master, you should change into this." Fantasy told her.

"Why?" Nicole questioned, taking the material out of Fantasy's little hands.

"Because there's a magick spell on it. I guess you could say it's like armor, although it doesn't look like it has any on it." Fantasy replied. Fantasy then looked over at everyone else. "Conway, Erika, Stephanie, Daniel, Anna…you should come look at the rest of the chests over here." The five of them glanced at one another before shrugging. They walked over to each chest and opened it. They each pulled out five different outfits. "I knew it." Fantasy grinned. "They all have powerful spells placed upon them."

"I wonder who left these here…" Anna mumbled as she felt over the material in her hands.

"Does it matter?" Vaan asked.

"No, I guess not…" Anna replied.

"Hey, they come with shoes, and accessories and everything." Stephanie pointed out.

"Why don't you try them on?" Rosalina suggested.

Each of them agreed, and went behind a couple of walls. Daniel and Conway disappeared behind a way in the west, while the girl's disappeared around a wall in the south. Rosalina went along with them in case if they needed any help. Penelo did so too.

Stephanie was the first one to come out before the rest of the gang. Her top stopped above her belly button and a bit below her breasts. It had leather black straps on each shoulders and a black stop with a small pink flower design on the right side. Her skirt was short, but a bit longer than Ashe's. The skirt was black as well, and she had a belt with a bat in front. On the right side there was a big red bow and the same pink flower design under it. She wore long pink and black stripped stockings that went past her knees, but stopped below the skirt. And for shoes she wore leather strapped boots that went all the way up to her knees. As for accessories She wore a black hat on top of her head, it looked like there were cat ears sticking up, but it was just part of the hat. And she wore a black studded bracelet on her right wrist and a black leather glove on her left hand.

Stephanie looked over at herself with an unsure look. "Don't you think this is a bit too much…?" She spoke.

"Get rid of whatever you don't want. It's simple." Balthier said.

Stephanie continued to look over herself as she walked towards them.

Daniel came out next.

He wore something that covered his whole entire body. It was all black, expect for the cloth that covered his head. You could still see his eyes, but everything else was covered up. On the arms it should some armor, on the rest of his body he wore something that looked like a ninja would wear. He wore black gloves on both hands.

He walked over to his friends and pulled down part of the cloth that was covering his mouth. "What the hell kind of clothes are these??"

"Special kind of clothes. They'll help you for the rest of your journey, trust me." Fantasy said.

Daniel covered his mouth back up and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, at the same time, Anna and Conway came out. But something was wrong…

Conway wore a Chinese looking shirt. Part of the front and back went down to his waist, and for pants they were short shorts. The color was pure white, and the shoes went a bit over his ankles, expect he could barely fit into them…

And for Anna…She wore a green, long old looking shirt, and a black cape. Her pants were also a dark green. They had some weird looking designs on them. But it was mostly covered up by the white clothes that zig zagged up the pants and stopped a bit above the knees. The shoes looked like they were connected to the pants. And there was also a gold looking belt she wore. But it looked like it was about to fall off.

Everything was too big and more boyish for Anna and everything was too small and girlish for Conway.

They both gaped at each other.

In the back ground you could hear Stephanie, Daniel and Vaan laughing their asses off while they looked at Conway. You could even hear a giggle from Penelo and a few chuckles from everyone else.

"Gah!!!" The two screeched and immediately went behind the walls again. Nicole came out from behind the wall and walked over to the one Conway was behind, with the outfit Anna wore in hands. She then walked out from behind that wall with the outfit Conway wore and back behind to the other wall.

Vaan, Daniel and Stephanie continued to laugh loudly. They just couldn't stop after witnessing that scene.

After hearing some shuffling around from each side. Anna and Conway once again both came out at the same time, wearing the right outfits which looked a lot better…

"NOT FUNNY!!!" They both snapped at the three who were STILL laughing.

"Yes it is!" The three replied.

"Grrrr…" Both growled but decided to leave it alone.

At least, for now. Later they would kick their asses.

"My turn!!!"

Erika suddenly appeared before everyone. Her outfit was also black, but with blue outlining in some parts. She wore a leather choker on her neck, and on both of her arms were short sleeves. Her outfit was simple. It also had a different type of Chinese looking shirt, but what as long as Anna's. She had shorts with a blue belt. There was also a smaller blue belt that was on her leg. Her shoes looked somewhat like flip flops, but straps went up a little ways.

"I don't get what's with the outfits…but I like mine!" Erika grinned, walking over to her friends.

"I think they're just a little too much." Stephanie said.

"Then take some of your accessories off." Anna told her.

"I was thinking of taking this leather glove off…" Stephanie proceeded with taking the leather glove off. "I think if I took anything else off it'd look weird…plus, I like the hat."

Anna chuckled.

Then Nicole came out, with Rosalina behind her.

The dress she wore ended at her knees. It was black and red, mainly red. She wore black stockings that went all the way up and black shoes that had a strap going over her foot. She was sleeveless and the neck of the dress went halfway up her neck. She didn't wear any accessories expect for the one she had gotten from Rosalina a while back.

"Uhm…" Nicole rubbed her arm. "Is this…necessary? Because I think we were just fine with our old clothes, ya know." She said.

"Master, trust me, it'll be a lot easier for you in battle now." Fantasy assured Nicole.

"But I still think this is a bit too much…can't we have something a bit more different? Something like Penelo and them are wearing, possibly?" Nicole continued.

"I can't conjure up clothes. Sorry, Master, this'll have to do for now. You may buy new ones if you wish later. But for now, keep them on, please." Fantasy practically begged.

Nicole sighed, giving in. "All right…But if this dress gets in my way of fighting, I'm going to cut it up with scissors."

"I think you all look really good in these clothes." Rosalina complimented them.

Little hearts then appeared in Conway's eyes. "Rosalina, you really think I look sexy in this???" He asked her.

Rosalina sweat dropped. "Uhm, well, that's not exactly what I said, but you do look good in it…"

Even with that Conway was dancing around in joy.

Anna grabbed Conway by the ear and started to drag him off. "Yeah, okay, let's go." She said in a slight angry tone. The other's quickly ran to catch up with Anna's fast pace.

Anna continued to drag continue off to who-knows-where. And the rest of the gang just silently followed behind. Anna came up to the door and opened it. She dragged Conway in with the same angry expression playing across her face.

"Why is Anna so angry?" Vaan asked in a whisper.

"Don't you know, Vaan?" Penelo said. "Anna is jealous because Conway was acting all lovey-dovey towards Rosalina."

"Ooooh," Vaan nodded, understanding.

"CRAP!!!" Anna yelled from inside the room.

Everyone rushed in. Anna sat on the ground staring up at Ahriman with wide eyes. Conway stood protectively in front of her. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Ahriman, giving the ghost looking figure a deadly glare.

"Anna!" Nicole exclaimed. She ran up to her friend, with Erika following right behind. She helped Anna to her feet, and looked over and up at Ahriman. "Dammit," Nicole cursed.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was going to be in this room. I didn't give anyone enough time to prepare." Anna said, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay…" Nicole said back.

"OK - so, seriously: with hands like that, how does he tie his shoes? He has no fingers!" Erika said as she pointed her finger at Ahriman.

Anna looked up at Erika. "You're trying to make me hit you, aren't you?"

Erika narrowed her eyes. "I'll…be over there by Basch." And she soon quickly disappeared.

Anna and Nicole looked back up at Ahriman. And everyone else got into their fight stances, ready to attack.

* * *

Lily: Yeah, okay, the outfits were pointless. I know, but I wanted to add something else to the chapter. And besides…I like coming up with outfits…You can't blame me.

Conway:_ -Rolls eyes-_ Right…

Lily: A lot of stuff have been going on lately, so sorry.

Conway: And we also apologize if you didn't like this chapter. Nicole hasn't had much creativity lately. So once again, sorry. _(-If anyone is still reading this. :P-)_

Lily: …The others are taking a long time to get back with the food…

Conway: …Yeah, you're right. Well, why don't you end the chapter and I'll go give them a call. –Leaves room-

Lily: Well, this is the end of today's chapter. I'm really wanting to update soon, but first, I must catch up with school work. And the others and I need to think things over for the next one, so it should be up_ (-Hopefully!!!-)_ sometime by the end of this month. Please leave a review!! Cya!


	36. The City Of Archades

Lily: _-Slams her head on the table while sobbing-_ Zack…Cloud…

Anna: What the hell is up with you?

Lily: _-Sniffs-_ Well, after _someone…-Glares at Erika- _Lost my old FF: Crisis Core game, I got a new one from my dad and I beat it (again) and the ending was so sad. Zack died_!-(Naturally)-_And Cloud was all upset and it was just so…so…WHAAAAAA! T_T

Anna: _-Face palms-_ You get way too emotional about games…

Stephanie: Aw, poor Coley. But don't worry, it's just game.

Lily: THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THE ENDING BE SO SAD! Dammit, and I told myself I wasn't gonna cry…

Daniel: Nicole, sometimes you amaze me. Now shut the hell up about the game-which you can play anytime you want, so there is no point in crying about beating it-and get onto something you've been trying to do lately. –Seems to be in a slightly bad mood-

Conway: I can feel the love in this roo_-…! –Suddenly gets attacked by a flying cat but no one seems to really care- _

Rosalina: -Sweat drop-… Right…

Erika/Fantasy: Anyway! We would like to thank: **FMAGreedsgirl, The Duelist of Dawn, fallen angels sky, FinalFanCrazy12p3, and AmethystDancer21.** Thank you all for your reviews!

Everyone: Now let the chapter begin!

* * *

Fran closed one eye, and bent her knees. "Haa!" The viera shot an arrow at Ahriman, hitting him in the arm. Ahriman squirmed and floated backwards. He looked at his arm which had Fran's arrow stuck in it until the arrow disappeared into thin air.

"Did it even hurt him?" Penelo questioned.

"Yes, it did. It may not seem like it, but it did." Ashe replied with a nod.

"Swords will not work on him. We must use magick, bows or guns." Fran stated as she aimed another arrow. She did the same as before, closed one eye and bent her knees. Her hands were steady, even when she shot the arrow. But this time she had missed. Ahriman had disappeared into thin air, causing everyone to look around the room with frantic looks. They didn't know where he had gone off to or where he would appear from…

"Over there!" Basch exclaimed, snapping his head towards the west side of the room where Ahriman started to appear slowly.

With quick hands, Balthier pulled out his gun and quickly aimed it at Ahriman, shooting at him. The loud popping sounds caused Nicole to clap her hands over her ears. She was right next to Balthier, and she hadn't realized it would be so loud.

"C'mon, Penelo!" Vaan urged his good friend. Penelo nodded her head and followed Vaan as they both ran towards Ahriman with battle cries. Penelo had stopped half way. Vaan continued to charge at Ahriman with his sword raised high. He slashed multiple times at the ghost figure, missing each time. Did he not listen to Fran?

"Vaan, use magick!" Stephanie spoke.

"There's got to be some way that we can use swords." Vaan said back.

"Sorry, but there isn't." Anna replied, crossing her arms. "NOW START USING MAGICK, DAMMIT! OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A STICK!"

Vaan rolled his eyes. He gave in, and summoned up a large fire ball, sending it straight towards Ahriman. Ahriman dodged the fire ball by disappearing and reappearing across the other side of the room again.

Fran pulled out an arrow from her quiver and did the same routine over again. This time she kept shooting multiple arrows. One after the other, some hitting, but some were missing from Ahriman flying across the room, teasing the gang.

Fantasy and Nicole attacked Ahriman side by side. Both were using magick. Eventually, Nicole ran out of MP (Or whatever you want to call it) and resorted to using the extra bows and arrows that were stashed for some time now in her bag. "Aw, crap." Nicole cursed as the arrow fell to the ground. Rosalina sweat dropped as she brought down her whip. She watched as Nicole picked up the arrow again, trying to aim it with the bow, but failed miserably and the arrow fell to the ground again. "Okay…fuck." Nicole cursed again.

"You really don't know how to use that, do you?" Rosalina cocked an eyebrow.

"Fran said she would teach me, but she never really got around to doing it." Nicole replied.

"Why don't you try using your Lighting Blast again?" Nicole looked up at Rosalina with a questioning look.

"Don't I need MP for that? I don't have any left." Nicole said.

"Master, your Lighting Blast does not call for MP. That is your own power." Fantasy chimed in.

"Oh…" Nicole taped her chin. "Problem is I don't remember how to do it."

"Thunder!" Vaan shouted from afar. The battle with Ahriman continued on, and Fantasy rushed into battle once again. Even Stephanie had used her power "Earth's Fists", but the vines weren't able to catch Ahriman. All they did was slip right through him.

"Here," Rosalina bent down behind Nicole and placed her arms around her. She grabbed Nicole's arms and placed her hands out in front of her. "Now close your eyes and think deep within yourself. Think about the lighting that lives within you; think about what gives you strength. And when you find that, you should be able to do Lighting Blast." Nicole nodded to every single one of Rosalina's words. She had closed her eyes and began to look deep within herself. Many flashes of her friends and family came passing by, but stopped at one person. The grin was plastered on his face, and Nicole seemed to smile.

Rosalina moved back, not wanting to be caught in Nicole's attack. But something seemed to have confused Rosalina. Nicole began to move her hands around until it looked like she was holding a bow and arrow, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, the room began to heat up, and Nicole's body glowed a red/orange color. Rosalina didn't take her eyes off Nicole. Her mouth was open in a gape, showing her white teeth. A bright red/orange color shone in her teal colored eyes.

In Nicole's hands was fire, but in a shape of a bow and an arrow. And all it was was fire. It didn't even seem to burn her hands, but did seem to be hot since beads of sweat dripped swiftly dripped down her forehead. Nicole snapped her eyes open and shouted: "Fire arrow!" soon releasing the arrow. Ahriman looked over at Nicole, and saw the arrow coming at him in a fast speed. He disappeared and reappeared across the other side of the room again. The arrow continued in its original direction, but something had split apart from it.

Another fire arrow.

This one made its way towards Ahriman, and this time he didn't have enough time to teleport away. The arrow hit Ahriman in the center. He screamed in pain and backed up.

"Is it over?" Erika asked.

"No, not yet!" Fran replied.

Fran was right. Ahriman was still alive and angry. A pulse surrounded him as he began to multiple. There were several Ahriman's in the room now. And no one could tell where the real one was.

"Dammit!" Erika cursed. "Now I remember why I hate this guy!"

"There's too many of them!" Vaan said as he backed up against a wall with three Ahriman's following after him.

"We must not give up!" Ashe exclaimed.

Nicole growled and closed her eyes again. Rosalina jumped up from her spot and placed her hands on Nicole's shoulders. She opened her eyes and stared up at Rosalina, who looked back at Nicole with a stern motherly look.

"Enough. You shouldn't do the same thing twice. You could kill yourself. Using that attack or Lighting Blast takes a lot of energy out of you." Rosalina told Nicole.

"But…" Nicole mumbled. Then she sighed, giving in. Rosalina softly smiled at Nicole and thanked her for listening. "All right, but you're not gonna stop me from summoning Belies." Nicole winked at Rosalina and smiled. Rosalina laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hopefully you'll have enough strength to do so." She said.

"I believe I do." Nicole replied. The fourteen year old stood up from her seat on the ground. She ran towards the center of the room, where two Ahriman's followed after her. She smirked and held out her hands.

The floor beneath her feet began to glow a deep red color. Nicole walked forward a bit, as the ground behind her started to rumble and the ground started to separate. Belies came up from the ground and roared. Nicole turned around and smiled. Belies bent his head down, allowing Nicole to pet his head.

Ahriman and his duplicates didn't just stare in shock. No, they went to attack the powerful esper. Belies thrashed his arms around, hitting some of the duplicates and causing them to disappear. But Ahriman just made more and more.

"Scathe!" Ashe held out her sword, pointing the tip of it at any Ahriman that was near her. Each and every Ahriman was hit with the magick. They all squirmed, and some had disappeared. Ahriman looked over at Ashe, a light glowing around its ghostly body. It shot at Ashe, with a powerful attack. When the attack had hit Ashe, she fell back from the force and slammed into the wall. She slid down, groaning. Basch shouted for Ashe and immediately went to her side. He held the princess in his arms. She was not unconscious, but she was hurt.

"Basch," Ashe whispered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Basch assured her, nodding.

"I am fine." Ashe interjected as she tried to sit up. But she was only pushed back down by Basch.

"Please, your majesty. You are hurt, rest." Basch told her.

Ashe only wanted to protest. And that's what she did. Basch wouldn't let her get up though.

"I got this!" Penelo announced as a bright light surrounded Penelo's being. She began to gracefully dance around the room, and a strange looking ball came out of each and everyone of the Ahriman's. Other lights seemed to appear as well. And it looked liked they danced around the air, like how Penelo danced around the room. She twirled around one more time, her blonde hair that was held in pig tails hitting her face, the other lights went towards the large ball and into it, causing it to practically explode. Or at least that's what it looked like in everyone's eyes. Penelo had now stopped dancing, and the room seemed to have gone back to normal.

There was only one Ahriman in the room with the gang now. The real one. Ahriman stayed completely still. Everyone began to become anxious. They wanted to know if this was going to be the end of him, or if they we're still going to have to keep on throwing more and more attacks. But luckily, Ahriman spun around in circles as it looked like he began to fade away. The large halo looking thing that once floated above his head fell down onto his neck and he bent his head down. He slowly floated up before completely disappearing once and for all.

"Yes!" Erika and Stephanie chorused as they both jumped up and high-fived each other.

"Thank goodness…" Anna sighed in relief. She dropped to the ground, next to Daniel. Her smile never left her, she was so relieved and happy that the battle with Ahriman was finally over, and now they all could rest.

Penelo smiled at her achievement. Intercession… That was the quickening she had just done. She had practiced and practiced over and over again, and now she had gotten it right. And she was happy. She was also happy that Ahriman was gone, too. She sighed in relief as well.

"Wow, Penelo." Vaan said as he walked over to her. "When did you learn that?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked over Penelo.

Penelo stuck out her tongue. "Maybe you should start paying attention. I've been practicing with Fran and Ashe for a while now." She replied.

"Right…" Vaan mumbled.

"Thanks Belies." The two orphans blinked and looked over at Nicole who was talking to Belies.

"My pleasure, Master." Nicole's brown eyes widened. Was she going insane? Or did she just really…

"Bel-…!" Nicole wasn't able to call out for the esper in time. No, he had now gone back deep inside Nicole, where he slept.

"What's the matter?" Erika asked, raising a brow.

Nicole looked over at the ravened haired girl. "Didn't you just hear that?"

Erika shrugged. "Hear what?"

"Belies. He…" Nicole stopped. Was she the only one who could hear Belies talk to her? Was it because she was his…'Master'? "Uhm…Never mind," Erika shrugged her shoulders again and patted the seat next to her, grinning at Nicole.

As Nicole began to walk over to Erika, she passed by Daniel who grabbed her shoulder and bent down towards her ear. "Don't worry; you're not the only one who can talk to an esper." Then he pushed her forward. Nicole blinked and glanced back at Daniel who was now talking to Rosalina.

"So Daniel can hear Mateus…" Nicole thought.

"All right, like we promised. We shall rest here for the night, and leave early morning. And I do mean early." Balthier spoke up as he crossed his arms.

"It's like a friggen miracle!" Anna cried out in happiness.

"I know we've been traveling for the past few nights without any sleep, but sheesh! I'm not even tired!" Stephanie said aloud.

"That's because you're blonde!" Anna said.

"HEY!" Penelo, Vaan and Stephanie raised their fists in anger.

"I was kidding!"

"Daniel, Vaan and I will set up the tents." Rosalina offered.

"And Stephanie, Fran, Conway, Fantasy and I will go find some fire wood. If there is any…" Anna said.

"I'll make the food!" Penelo smiled.

"Ah, I'll help." Nicole said next.

Everyone agreed with the plans. Rosalina, Vaan and Daniel pulled out the tents from the bags, along with other supplies. Fran, Fantasy, and Conway, Stephanie, and Anna all left the big room, back tracking the way they had come.

When Rosalina had finished setting up a tent, Basch carried Ashe over to it. "Basch, I am fine. I can walk." Ashe stated.

Basch sighed. He knew Ashe was right, but he was still worried about earlier and that she hadn't gotten in sleep in days. But she was strong, and she could take care of herself. But still…

Basch let Ashe down. Ashe thanked Basch for releasing her. Ashe walked a bit forward and looked around. She grabbed her left hand, looking down at it. "Hey, Ashe!" Ashe snapped her head up. She glanced over at Nicole. "Is there anything you want us to add in the soup? Penelo and I would like to know." Ashe glanced one more time at her hand before walking over to Nicole and Penelo.

"How about…" The three girls talked about what to add and what to leave out. Ashe even helped them make the food. Soon enough, the others came back with fire wood. Basch placed the fire wood in the center of the room. He placed moss around it, and used magick to start the fire. Nicole, Ashe and Penelo were now able to actually make the food. The three girls got to work, while everyone else prepared their beds inside the tents.

"So who is sleeping with whom tonight?" Anna question as she poked the fire with a stick.

"I want to sleep with Coley/Master!" The two voices of Erika and Fantasy exclaimed. Immediately, the two glared at each other.

"Stupid little kid! I get to sleep with Coleymae tonight!" Erika growled.

"No! I get to sleep with Master tonight!" Fantasy growled back.

"Actually…" Balthier started. "I was thinking that Nicole and I would be the night guards tonight." He said.

Nicole blinked. "Huh?"

"But we don't really need night gu-." Conway was cut off by multiple hands suddenly covering his mouth. Conway narrowed his eyes at the hands and tried to pull them off while mumbling something.

"Of course you two can be the night guards!" Rosalina said, smiling.

In the background, Erika, Anna, Penelo and Stephanie were pulling Conway further and further away. Erika and Anna smacked Conway in the back of his head, while Penelo and Stephanie talked to him. You could hear Conway shout: "I don't want that guy alone with my sister!" But Erika and Anna only smacked him again. He was soon dragged back over to everyone else.

Nicole sweat dropped. "Don't I get a say in this…?" She thought. She glanced over at Balthier who look amused. "Wonder what's up with him…"

"Well, I say we all should get some rest now." Basch stood up and brushed off his pants while glancing at everyone.

"Yes," Ashe spoke as she also stood up. "We will be heading out early in the morning, so we should get some rest before then."

Everyone agreed, all being tired from traveling the past few nights with no sleep. They said their good nights to each other and walked to their tents, choosing who they wanted to sleep with that night, instead of how they usually did. Nicole slightly waved and bid her friends a good night before sitting back down by the fire and staring into it.

"Nice and quiet now, isn't it?" Balthier arched a brow.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, it is." She lightly laughed before going back to being silent.

"You know, I really do think you look cute in that outfit." Balthier continued to speak.

Nicole blushed a deep red. She managed to utter a 'thanks', but didn't know what else to say after that. Neither did Balthier.

"This is so awkward. Usually I can talk to him…well, it's usually only a few words." Nicole unconsciously rubbed the back of her head while she laughed again.

Balthier eyes traced over Nicole's face. He realized a few new features he never really remembered seeing before. Her freckles which practically took over her face, but they weren't dark, they were light colored which made it hard to notice. And then there were her eyes, which were a deep colored brown, but he could've swore he saw little speckles of green around them, but they were definitely hard to see. It seemed like you would need a certain lighting to even notice.

Balthier fumbled with something in his left pant leg pocket. It made a small jingling sound as he moved it around with his fingers. He finally stood up, causing Nicole to look up at him curiously.

"I've been meaning to give you something…but hadn't had the right chance until now." Balthier said as he walked over and behind Nicole.

Nicole turned her head to look back at Balthier, but he only grabbed her head and turned it back around until she once again was watching the fire. "Just hold still now…" He grabbed the item out of his pocket and unclipped it.

"What are you doi-…" Nicole wasn't able to finish as she felt something ground around her neck. Balthier told her to keep her head up and not look until he was finished with what he was doing. The light touch of Balthier's fingers on Nicole's skin made her shiver and hoped he would hurry up, otherwise she would faint. And her face was overheating.

"There we are, done." Balthier announced as he stood up from his crouched position.

Nicole blinked and looked down at her collar bone where she felt extra weight. She gasped and picked up the item that was placed around her neck. "Isn't this…that purple sea shell I let you borrow?" She questioned lightly. Balthier nodded and sat back down, across from Nicole.

"That's correct. I made it into a necklace. I didn't know what to exactly do with it, or what you would like. My apologies if it's not to your liking."

Nicole shook her head, smiling. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much, Balthier!"

Balthier smiled back. "Glad that you like it,"

"Like it? I love it!" A faint tint of red could be seen on Nicole's cheeks as she fumbled with the shell. "You know, purple is my favorite color. That's something my mom and I share, our favorite color is purple."

Balthier listened intently as he took a quick swig of whatever was in his drink container. When he finished he wiped off his mouth and placed the container back down next to him. "Are you close to your mother?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah! Even though my mom lives so far away from me, we are really close. We talk on the phone a lot, joke around and a lot of other things." Nicole smiled. "What about you, Balthier. Were you and your mother close?"

Balthier looked off to another direction, scratching the side of his cheek. "Wouldn't you know? You do know a lot about everyone else and what's going to happen, right?"

"Uh…" Nicole mumbled. "I…I… Actually, never mind. Sorry for asking."

"Nicole…What do you plan to do once you leave this place?" Balthier spoke after moments of silence.

Nicole looked up at Balthier with a puzzled expression. She figured he just wanted to change the subject, but why would he want to ask her this?

"Uhm, you mean after me and the others leave Ivalice?" Balthier nodded. "Well…I hadn't really thought about it." Nicole looked up and tapped her chin. "For thing, I have to start going back to school, and I'll have to proceed with my daily chores and…that's pretty much it."

"What about when you're older. What have you always wanted to be?" Balthier took another swig of his drink, waiting for Nicole's reply.

"Uhm…I never really gave much thought…" Nicole trailed off. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, setting her chin on top of her knees.

"I see…"

"Uh…what about you, Balthier? Are you going to be a sky pirate for the rest of your life?" Nicole questioned the older man.

Balthier hummed and laid back, using his crossed arms as a pillow. "That's what's planned."

Nicole looked over at him. "Really?" She said. "You don't want to like…settle down and have a family or anything?"

"Never really thought about that, but probably not." Balthier replied.

"Oh…I see." Nicole mumbled, mainly to herself. "Uhm…Balthier, is there…anyone that you like?" Even though Nicole was the one asking the question, her face was flushed. She hoped that Balthier wouldn't sit up and notice her red face. Thankfully, he didn't. But Nicole also wasn't able to notice the tint of red on Balthier's cheeks, but that quickly faded.

"Yes, there is, actually." Balthier soon replied.

"Is it Fran?"

"No,"

"Ashe?"

"No again,"

"Penelo?"

"Nope,"

"Stephanie? Anna? Erika? Rosalina?"

"No, no, no, and no."

"Then…then who?" Nicole released her hold of her legs and leaned forward a bit.

Balthier sat up. "That secret stays with me."

"Ah…" Nicole's hopeful eyes slowly disappeared to saddened ones. She leaned back and sighed.

Balthier grinned. "Seems like someone is a little disappointed that they couldn't find out who it was,"

Nicole huffed. "And who would that be, 'cause it's certainly not me." and crossed her arms, stubbornly.

Balthier chuckled. He couldn't help but think that this side of Nicole was cute.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Nicole mentally sighed. "Really, who does he like?"

"Nicole, I think Balthier likes you."

Rosalina's words echoed through Nicole's mind, and rung in her ears. All she could think that there was no possible way Balthier could like her. He was just being nice, right? "_Yeah, nice. He MUST be gay…or maybe there was someone who's waiting for him…but that was never mentioned in the game. Wait, did it have to? Ugh!"_ She took a quick glanced at him_. "Dammit…"_ When Nicole finally caught herself looking at Balthier, she mentally smacked herself. "_Stop that! Think about something else, I don't need my face heating up again! And I definitely don't want him to see! Gah! Uhm…Think about…something…like school! Wait…why would I want to think about that hell?"_

Nicole quietly sighed to herself. Balthier was being quiet again; she wondered what he could be thinking. Was he thinking about the girl he likes? "Oh, this frustrates me!" Nicole thought as she clenched her fists. _"Why can't he tell me who he likes? Maybe he IS gay. Maybe he likes Basch…Or Daniel. Or Conway! No, wait, Balthier would have to be crazy to like my brother." _Nicole tapped her finger. _"Which reminds me…" _

"Ah, which reminds me. Is there anyone that you like, Nicole?"

"Eh…" Nicole blinked. "Uhm...yeah, there is." Nicole replied. "But I'm not telling you who, since you won't tell me who you like!" Nicole soon added.

Balthier chuckled, and Nicole blushed.

* * *

**(-The Next Morning-) **

Nicole covered her mouth as she yawned. The fire was still barely alive, but it really didn't matter anymore. Morning was almost here and she figured that Ashe and the others would be getting up soon, anyways.

Balthier was still sitting in the same spot, chewing on something that looked like a piece of toast. He glanced around the room before standing up. "It's morning," He said.

"You're probably right." Nicole nodded. "I'll go wake them up." She offered. Balthier nodded and watched Nicole make her way towards Erika's and Stephanie's tent first. She opened it up and glanced around inside, before giggling. "Aw, so cute! Fantasy is in the middle of them and they're both hugging onto him. I can use this against Erika…"

"Blackmail, eh? Didn't know you could be cruel to your friend," Balthier grinned.

"She ate my Oreo's a while back and never bought me some to repay, so I get revenge!" Nicole looked very determined as she said this. "Now…" She mumbled to herself as she made her way inside the tent. A moment later, Nicole carried Fantasy out of the tent and gently sat him on the ground. She lightly shook him until he woke, then she gave him a piece of toast and her water container. Fantasy only went along with what Nicole kept telling him as he was still half-asleep. After that, Nicole went back inside the tent and dragged Stephanie out by her shoulders. She put her blonde friend up against the wall Fantasy was sitting up against, and did the same procedure she did to wake Fantasy up. After Stephanie was awake, she went back inside the tent.

Balthier arched a brow. "Now what is she up to…?"

"HEY LOOK! CONWAY'S GETTING EATEN BY THE MANDRAGORAS!"

"WHERE?"

A loud thump was heard from inside the tent, as were a couple of load groans. Nicole once again came out of the tent, rubbing her forehead. "Okay," She said. "That was not supposed to happen."

Balthier grinned. He already knew what happened. When Nicole had yelled out about Conway getting eaten by the Mandragoras, Erika quickly leapt up and bumped heads with Nicole.

Stephanie and Fantasy didn't seem to care so much right now. They were too busy being half-asleep, they both could barely even tell what was going on. So they just quietly ate their bread and looked over at Nicole and Balthier with tired, dull looking eyes.

"Ow, dammit." Erika cursed out loud, following Nicole out of the tent and also rubbing her red forehead. "Now, where's Conway being eaten by the Mandragoras'? And do we have a camera?" The ravened-haired girl glanced over at her beat friend.

"I lied. I did that to get you up." Nicole replied. Erika stared at Nicole in shock. "And this…this will be for eating my Oreo's and never buying me some again!" She smacked Erika upside the head with shoe. Erika had been pushed forward by the powerful blow to the head, she fell face first to the ground.

"What the hell is with all this noise?" Daniel came crawling out of his tent. Vaan poked his head out a moment later, rubbing his tired eyes.

"All right, I can tell someone is looking for a beating." Anna also emerged from her tent, looking as pissed off as ever.

"God~," Erika whined. "Did you have to remember that now, Coley? And since when did you get so strong!" Nicole shrugged, crossing her arms. All she had done was put all her strength into the punch. But she wouldn't tell Erika that.

The tent Anna came out of opened up again, and Penelo came out. "Eh? You're all awake?" She said, yawning.

"Of course they are. And because of them I woke up before I even wanted to." Rosalina spoke next.

"AH!" Nicole, Anna and Penelo backed up.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Anna pointed her finger at Rosalina in question. "You were just in the tent! I swear!"

"I got out shortly after you did," Rosalina replied. She then winked. "Remember, I'm very good at not letting my enemies hearing or seeing me."

"Wha? We're your enemies now?"

"Ah…no, Erika. That's now what I meant…"

"Good morning, Rosalina." Rosalina blinked. She glanced over at Daniel, who stood next to Balthier. He smiled softly at Rosalina when she noticed him.

"Yes," Rosalina smiled back. "Good morning, Daniel."

"Lovers moment," Nicole whispered to Anna and Penelo. Both girls nodded their heads, agreeing with Nicole.

Rosalina twitched. "I heard that…" She said in a deadly tone of voice, causing the three girls to back away, and soon volunteering to go wake Ashe, Basch, Fran, and grabbing Vaan out of the tent. Rosalina smiled at her accomplishment.

Once everyone was awake, they ate bread and drank whatever was left in their drink containers. After that, Vaan put the fire out while the others packed their things. After waking Stephanie and Fantasy up fully, the gang headed out, leaving the room where they had slept for the night.

After walking for about twenty minutes, Anna loudly yawned as she glanced over at Vaan. "So where are we in the cave?" She questioned.

Vaan pulled out his map for the Sochen Cave Palace. "We're right…here." He pointed to a spot. Anna sighed in relief when she saw that they weren't too far away from the exit.

"Kay thanks." She thanked Vaan a moment later.

Vaan nodded and put the map back in his bag.

The gang continued to walk along Sochen Cave Palace. They chattered away at times, except for when they had to fight whatever fiends came after them. They weren't too hard for them though, everyone was growing stronger and stronger. Once they came to a room that looked like a dead end, everyone stopped and looked around. Nicole and Erika showed them the Disused Pedestal, pointing out that this would activate the lift that the pedestal was next to. Erika pushed the button and the lift lit up a bright blue color.

Everyone made their way towards the lift, and once they were all on the lift started to go up. The gang waited for it to stop before getting off on the upper level. Everyone looked around for a moment, before Ashe urged them to follow her while pointed at the large double doors that were at a small end of a hallway. Ashe and Basch ended up being the last ones to walk out and into old Archades.

Balthier stretched, relieved of being free from a damp and musky place after so long.

"Whoa," Vaan sighed. He was perched up on top of some stairs, while Penelo sat at the bottom of them. "Smells less like a capital and more like a sewer." He said.

"Even empires have need of sewers." Balthier replied.

"Yes, but why do we have to keep walking through them?" Erika asked, crossing her arms.

"But you have terrible luck, my friend." Anna retorted.

"The runoff from Archades proper pools here; those who lack papers to live in the city itself," Balthier continued as he walked forward a bit, looking up at Vaan. "The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades."

"I guess it must be a lot nicer than this place." Vaan said.

"Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks of a different filth. Let's be off." Balthier crossed his arms and wait for Vaan and Penelo to get off their seats. "We can follow our noses to Draklor."

"And along the way I say we should stop by venders and make sure we have all we need. It's best to prepare." Rosalina suggested.

Everyone agreed and continued to walk, this time in old Archades. At least they wouldn't have to fight anything here or at least for a little while. The gang gathered supplies from different vendors they passed by.

Vaan had bought a map of Archades, knowing they would probably need in in case they got lost in such a place. They eventually found their way to the gate they would have to enter to get to the city of Archades, but the two Imperial guards wouldn't let them through because they didn't have any credentials, so they sent the gang away by shooing then. Bastards.

The gang stopped not too far away from where the gate was and just sat thinking of what do to.

"Damn! We can take on ancient creatures. Beat the crap out of legions of endangered animals. But when it comes to city guards, we're completely stumped." Erika growled as she pounded the ground with her fists.

"We don't want to be thrown in jail or anything." Penelo said.

"I think we're smarter than that, though…" Erika narrowed her eyes.

"Well, well, well…There's a sight for sore eyes. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here." A voice said, with footsteps also being heard walking towards the gang.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the slightly old looking guy (Okay, maybe he's not that old looking…) who leaned against a wall. He grinned a toothy grin and walked towards Balthier.

"Oh wonderful. Enter the streetear." Balthier retorted.

The unknown man laughed. "A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his

reputation."

Vaan looked back and forth between Balthier and the mystery guy with a puzzled look. "You know this guy?" He whispered to Balthier.

"Of course he does…" Anna muttered, but not loud enough for anyone but Rosalina and Daniel to hear.

Balthier nodded. "An old…friend. He's a streetear—a peddler of rumor and hearsay, by

the name of Jules. He'd bite a Gil given him by his own mother, and shave it by

half to pay for her funeral." Balthier replied.

"Sometimes an ear with tight purse string's the order of the day. Like when a pirate decides he fancies going up in the world." Jules said.

Vaan took a step forward, as he said: "To the city? You know a way?"

"In Archades, knowledge is power. And power has a way of opening doors, boy. Now, a fool will buy a sack of feathers for his pillow, but a wise man… He'll buy the whole stinking cockatrice and get his fill of meat into the bargain. So, wise man, how does 1500 Gil sound?" Jules cocked up an eyebrow.

"1500 Gil?" Erika blinked.

"We have a lot more than that, Erika. So don't worry." Nicole said as patted Erika's back.

Vaan hesitated for a moment, but quickly obliged and handed Jules the 1500 Gil.

"Bright boy. You learn fast. I call this meeting to order. Tell me, boy, heard any rumors in town?" Jules asked.

"OOOOOH!" Erika yelled out, raising her hand. Jules looked over at her, pondering whether or not to associate himself with someone like her. Might be bad news… "I heard something earlier while passing by some people! I heard about a man who picked a bag of coins out of a barrel."

"Bags in barrels, eh…? A boy would do well to bring that morsel to a man named Beasley near here. Tell him what you've heard." Jules quickly said.

"I am not a gu-…" Before Erika could continue, Nicole clamped her hands over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Erika, I think he meant Vaan…" Nicole whispered.

Erika calmed down, but licked Nicole's hand. Nicole shouted 'Ew' and wiped her hand off on a handkerchief that Rosalina handed to her.

"Me?" Vaan pointed to himself.

Jules nodded and crossed his arms. Vaan sighed and told everyone he would be back. Nicole offered to go with him, so the two left to go find a man named 'Beasley' and tell him what they heard.

* * *

**(-Nicole/Vaan-) **

"Uhm…where should we look first?" Nicole asked.

Vaan hummed, looking around. "Let's try this way, and if we end up having trouble finding him, we can ask around." He said.

Nicole nodded and followed Vaan through a small crowd of people. The two walked a ways before stopping by an alleyway and looking around again.

"You know what this guy looks like, right?" Vaan asked Nicole.

"Well, I slightly remember. But when I was at this part in the…uhm…game. I chose the one about the Seeq selling Moggles. And let me tell you, it did not turn out very well…" Nicole trailed off.

Vaan sweat dropped. He very well guessed what she meant by it not going very well. The Moggles probably had went on a rampage. Now that would be scary. …Erika and Moggles…on a rampage together. Vaan shuddered at the thought. Double scary.

"Huh…?" Vaan blinked. He didn't remember seeing Nicole wearing a necklace before. Did she just buy it? "Hey, Nicole. Where'd you get the necklace?"

Nicole glanced down at the sea shell necklace, smiling. "Balthier gave it to me last night. It's pretty, huh?"

"Mm…I suppose." Vaan replied. "Do you like Balthier?"

"Eh…" Nicole blushed. "Why do you think that?"

"Well you two always seem to comfy around each other. And you're always smiling around him and your face even turns red." Nicole didn't say anything, so Vaan sighed. "Forget what I said. Let's keep looking for this guy."

Nicole slowly nodded.

* * *

**(-The Other's-) **

"Sheesh," Anna muttered. "What's taking those two so long to find one guy?" She wasn't in such a great mood. She didn't like waiting around for so long, and Vaan and Nicole were definitely taking a long time to get back.

Suddenly, loud thumping noises-like a couple of people running as quick as they could- was heard. Vaan and Nicole came into view, running towards Jules. Both stopped and took deep breaths. Jules seemed amused by this, although the two were tired from running.

"Sorry it took us a while." Nicole apologized. "It was hard to find him. We had to ask around."

"You told him just as I told you? Good job!" Jules praised the two.

"I'm not sure what any of this has to do with going up in the world." Vaan said.

"Oh? Witness the power of knowledge, m'boy. See? It begins." Jules pointed to a person running up to two other people with a weird expression.

"Ey, 'tis a fight! Beasley's gone wild!" The commoner stated to the other two commoners. Soon the three commoners left to go watch. Other people started to run off in the direction the commoners left towards, and then so did the two Imperial guards.

"Now's our chance! Thanks, Jules." Vaan thanked the older man. Jules only nodded in reply. He watched as the gang ran off towards the gate that was no longer guarded by anyone. Balthier was the only one left.

"Never thought you'd go for such a meager price," He said.

"A pirate should know that words are worth Gil uncountable. Here's some words for you: The prodigal Bunansa son's come back to the Imperial roost, see? Words of much value, these."

Balthier scoffed. "Bah," and then he ran off.

* * *

**(-The City Of Archades-) **

The first thing Vaan did was run ahead of everyone else and gape, looking around the area. Penelo lightly laughed and jogged to catch up with him. "You're gaping like a fish out of water." She stated.

"I'm just checking out the city. Even if it is the Empire." Vaan replied.

Penelo walked up to the rails, leaning against them. The wind blew softly, brushing her hair side ways. She gazed out into the city before sighing. "You've changed, Vaan. You were always marching to your own beat… Almost like you were impatient, even. In a good way." Penelo said in a soft spoken tone.

Vaan closed his eyes. "Maybe it's because I've seen more now. Huh. Never imagined I'd ever come this far away from home."

There was a brief pause between the two. Nicole and the others kept their traps shut, watching the scene. This would be their only chance to see it happen in real life. And they wanted to witness it.

"Hey, Larsa's here in the city, isn't he? He's a tough one. I wonder how he's doing." Vaan continued.

Penelo giggled. "You always were a soft touch, Vaan." She faced Vaan with a smile. "You know what's amazing? I thought I'd go my whole life without…meeting people like the Princess, or Lord Larsa. And here we are in the capital!"

"I know! It's a little over my head sometimes." Vaan slightly chuckled.

Basch walked up behind Vaan and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying: "Good, Vaan. You've come to understand the difficulties of serving royalty."

Vaan looked over his shoulder at Basch. "Hey, I'm just along for the ride."

"That wasn't a complaint, was it, Basch?" Penelo asked.

Basch cleared his throat. "Right. Let's get moving."

"Hey, don't change the subject!" Penelo laughed.

"Right." Basch said again.

The trio laughed together. In the back of the group, Ashe smiled at the three of them.

* * *

Lily: All right, done for the day!

Erika: I can see you're finally over your Crisis Core game, eh?

Lily: T.T Did you have to remind me…?

Anna: -_Is staring at a picture of a slightly younger Conway on Nicole's window sill-_ Uh…what's with the picture of Conway, Nicole?

Lily: Huh? Oh, I dunno really. Just felt like putting a picture of him in that frame. –Turns to Conway- See? I can be a good sister! Now don't say I never loved you!

Conway: _-Is still being mauled by a cat- _

Daniel: Nicole, your cat is eating him alive.

Stephanie: She's not listening…

Lily: NOW! Please leave a review and we'll update soon!

Fantasy/Rosalina: Cya next time!


	37. Choas In The Draklor Laboratory

Lily: I've been in the mood to write a lot lately. Maybe it's because I love this story so much. :3

Erika: You better! xP

Anna: Now don't you two seem happy today.

Lily: I've been in a good mood all day long!

Erika: Me too! _–Smacks Conway with a sludge hammer and smiles-_

Conway: Urgh…

Daniel: ..._-Backs up-_

Rosalina: Uhm…I'll go get the first aid kit.

Stephanie: I'm coming with you! _–Both girls leave-_

Fantasy: Uh…Uhm…well, we would like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn, Gift of the Goddess, FMAGreedsgirl, FinalFanCrazy12p3, and AmethystDancer21.** Thanks everyone. =)

Lily: Please enjoy chapter 37!

**_

* * *

(-???-)_**

His brown hair shined in the sunlight as he looked down upon the city of Archades. People happily chattered away with one another. Joe smugly smirked and clenched his fists. _"Rosalina…my dear Rosalina. I'm sure you're waiting for it too. I'll see you in the Feywood, Rosalina."_

Joe closed his eyes, before floating away. He re-opened them once he landed at his destination: Draklor Laboratory. He walked inside the almost empty hallways. His footsteps echoed loudly with each step he took. He walked up the many stairs, where he found Dr. Cid seemingly talking to himself.

"Talking to that Venat thing of yours, old man." Joe crossed him arms.

Cid turned around. "Ah, Joe, forget something?" He arched a brow.

"No,"

Cid turned back around. "Still after that young girl, I see."

Joe said nothing in return, making Cid slightly chuckle. Joe rolled his deep brown eyes and scoffed. It's not like Joe was really involved with whatever Cid was doing or planning to do, he just hung around, thinking of when to strike next on the Fantasy Gamers, or more like Rosalina. This was the only place he could actually think.

"What's that? Oh, yes, it seems so." Cid continued to talk the invisible being.

"Hey, old man…"

* * *

The gang only had to walk ten steps before Balthier stopped mid-way. Vaan skidded to a halt and turned to Balthier. "What's up?" He asked.

"We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later." Balthier replied. He took once last glance at Vaan before walking down the set of stairs the two stopped by.

"Huh? Hey—" Vaan reached out his hand, but slowly put it back down when Balthier disappeared around a corner. Vaan stared off into a distance before turning towards Nicole and her friends.

"You guys know why he left and where he's going, right?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah, we do. But it's best to just let this all play out—." Daniel started.

"So don't even ask." Anna finished.

Vaan sighed; he knew he wouldn't be able to win against them.

Conway tapped his foot, crossing his arms. He stared off into a distance, as he said: "But I'm sure we can show you which way we need to go." Vaan looked over at Conway, as well did all the others. "We need to go down the stairs Balthier headed down, just…in the opposite direction he headed into."

"So you guys can give us directions, but you can't tell us what's going to happen soon?" Penelo said, tapping her index finger on her chin as if she was pondering over something.

"From what Fantasy told us, yeah." Stephanie nodded.

Fantasy nodded his head, clarifying what Stephanie said was true.

"We don't want to spoil what's going to happen. All the fun would be taking out of everything, now wouldn't it?" Anna simply shrugged as she walked down the stairs. A quiet Nicole followed after the sixteen year old.

Vaan stared after Anna. "What fun are you talking about?"

* * *

"Hey, do you guys think if we told Nicole and Conway's dad about all of this…you'd think he would believe us?" Stephanie questioned.

"Why does it have to be our dad?" The two siblings chorused, but were ignored.

Anna laughed, shaking her head. "No way. Not him, no one. They would think we went crazy."

Erika raised a brow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Shouldn't we just keep this whole thing to ourselves, anyways?" Daniel said.

"Well, I was just thinking. …I don't know how much longer we're gonna be here. And…it's weird, I just…don't know anymore." Stephanie trailed off and looked down to her feet.

"Urgh…" Anna narrowed her eyes. "We…we shouldn't think about this. Let's just continue on with what's important, and that's helping Vaan and all the others."

"Mm…" Stephanie slowly nodded.

"Nicole? Hey, Coley. What's wrong?" The gang turned around. Erika shook Nicole's shoulders with a puzzled look.

Nicole shook her head. "Nothing…It's nothing, Erika."

"Bu-," Erika started, but was interrupted when Nicole brushed Erika's hand off her shoulder and walked past her friends.

"Wow…" Daniel whistled. "I wonder what she's thinking."

* * *

"There are a lot of people here in Archades." Penelo said, as she glanced around the large area she and the others were standing in.

"Of course, it's a pretty big city." Anna added.

Vaan looked over his map, with Erika poking her head over his shoulder, trying to take a look at it too. Erika traced her fingers over the map, showing Vaan the direction they needed to go. Vaan nodded his head along, listening to Erika and making his own remarks.

Conway, Daniel and Rosalina sat on top of a railing, talking to each other as they waited for everyone else to start walking again. Conway cracked a lot of jokes, and made Rosalina laugh. But when he tried to flirt with Rosalina, Daniel would smack him upside the head, causing Conway to lose his balance once in a while. Erika ended up getting a lot of entertainment out of that.

Ashe and Basch talked to one another. They were mostly serious conversations about her father, the Dawn Shard and many other things. The two were looking off into a distance, while hanging out by the railing Conway, Rosalina and Daniel sat on.

As for Nicole…Well she seemed to be distracted. Even when Fantasy or Stephanie tried to talk to her, she wouldn't respond. She just seemed to be off in a complete daze. Anna even pushed her, hoping Nicole would come back to her senses. But she didn't. She only continued to stare off into a distance.

"Damn, what the hell is the matter with her?" Anna grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I think I might know why." Stephanie spoke in a hushed tone.

"You know why Master is acting like this?" Fantasy arched a brow.

Stephanie nodded and folded her hands behind her back. "I think…she really did realize her feelings for Balthier, and she might be questioning herself whether he has feelings for her or not. I'm sure she can sense that he does, but she's not so sure yet." Stephanie explained.

"Aw, Coley's in love~." Anna teased.

Fantasy smiled for a moment, before frowning. "Stephanie…you're not done yet, are you." He said.

Stephanie slowly shook her head. A sad expression played across her face as she took a couple steps forward. Anna and Fantasy followed her with their eyes. "No…Fantasy, I'm not done yet. Nicole also realized another thing…Something that's really killing her."

"Huh? What's that?" Anna questioned.

"Nicole…" Stephanie glanced up at the sky. "Can't be with Balthier much longer. The two…are going to part ways soon."

Anna silently gasped, quickly looking over at Nicole.

"I realized this long ago…I shouldn't have let Master get close to him." Fantasy lowered his head, ashamed.

"You couldn't stop it. It was bound to happen, after all. It was…fate." Stephanie closed her eyes halfway and nodded. "Yeah, it was. This was our fate. And Nicole and Balthier…Well, this was…meant to happen."

"Oh…Nicole," Anna whispered to herself.

Stephanie closed her eyes. "Nicole finally realized this, so she's thinking it over. I'm sure of it. I can…feel it."

"Balthier realized this too, a while back." Fantasy narrowed his eyes.

"Those two are really confused, aren't they?" Anna sighed. She plopped down onto the ground and leaned back, using her hands as support to keep her up. Her long, curly hair swished back and forth as she stared up at the sky. Fantasy stared up at the sky, too.

"Yeah, but I suppose that's normal. They don't really know what to do about their feelings for one another. Especially since…Nicole is from the future, and he's from the past." Stephanie re-opened her brown eyes and looked down at her two friends.

"Damn, Steph." Anna laughed. "Since when did you become such a genius on this sort of thing?"

"Watching you and Conway after so many years," Stephanie widely smirked.

Anna's jaw dropped to the ground. Her eyes were wide, and well…she was just in shock. Stephanie covered her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably. Fantasy even chuckled at Anna's response.

Anna blushed like crazy and tried to cover it up by covering her face with her hands. "Sh-shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, Stephanie!!!!" Anna shouted.

By passers glanced at the group, confused looks. Even a couple of children pointed to them, but the children's mothers' pulled them away from the scene, telling them to not go near the three crazy people.

"Oh, I think I do, Anna. You know you get so jealous when Conway is flirting with any woman other than you. And when he does flirt with you, you act mean towards him to cover your embarrassment. I bet your heart beats uncontrollably when you're around him." Stephanie continued on, giggling.

"You're…You're wrong!!!" Anna protested, throwing her hands around in the air like a child. "Now shut up or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, blondie!!!"

Sweating dropping, Stephanie rubbed the back of her head and nervously laughed. "No need to be so violent, Anna." She said.

"Why would I love someone like that big pervert?!?!" Anna continued. "I'd rather fall for that Ryan guy!!!"

"Eh? So you do like Ryan! Was it when I heard about that fling thing you had with him when you got kidnapped?" Stephanie pushed on, leaning forward a bit while grinning.

Anna blushed even more. "HUH!?!?! I…I was just saying I'd rather fall for him than Conway! I didn't say I did!" Then she looked off in another direction. "All though I've got to admit, he really is hot…"

"Who? Conway or Ryan?"

"Bo-…RYAN!!!!"

Stephanie leaned back and laughed. "Wow, I didn't know I could get you so worked up, Anna! This is so out of character for you."

Anna twitched. "Dammit, Stephanie. You really ARE looking for a beating aren't you?!" The angry woman cracked her knuckles and gave Stephanie a deadly glare. Of course, you couldn't even compare it to Erika's.

Stephanie backed up a little. "I surrender."

_"Well…at least Anna has gone back to normal…" _Fantasy thought, sweat dropping.

"I'm getting so bored of sitting around! Let's go already!!!" The shout from Erika was heard loud and clear. Stephanie turned her head and looked at the fourteen year old who was gripped a hand full of Vaan's hair, tugging on it.

"Ow! Let go of my hair! Tug on your own!"

"Why would I do that to my beautiful hair?"

"OW!"

Penelo had ended up pulling Erika away from Vaan. Ashe and Basch agreed that it was time to move on, so they did. As they started to walk, Ashe stopped in her tracks and looked back. Nicole was still in her original spot, not moving, not blinking. So Ashe made her way towards her, while the others went on.

"Nicole…?" Ashe spoke, shaking her companions shoulder lightly.

Nicole finally blinked. "Eh…?" She looked over her shoulder at Ashe, who surprisingly looked a tiny bit concerned. "Oh, Ashe. Are we moving on?"

Ashe nodded. "Yes, but I'm starting to become slightly concerned about you. For the past two hours you've been staring off into a distance and it's hard to get a hold of you. This isn't like you."

"Really? I have? Well, sorry. I guess I have been a little distracted, but don't worry I'm fine!" Nicole smiled her usual smile to show Ashe that she was telling the truth. Ashe couldn't believe it though; Nicole's smile looked different from normal. Ashe opened her mouth to speak again, but Nicole quickly spoke before she could. Nicole said she was going to catch up with her friends and told Ashe not to take too long. Nicole began to walk away, and Ashe tried to reach out for her, but quickly put her hand back down and watched as Nicole ran up to her friends.

"Oi! Princ--You! Hurry up or we'll leave ya behind!" Erika shouted, waving her arms in the air.

Ashe glanced down at the ground before jogging to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

No one, not Anna, Stephanie, Fantasy or anyone else who noticed Nicole was acting weird said nothing to the brunette, now that she seemed to have gone back to normal. They didn't question her because they were afraid she would go back to her odd state she was once in. No, they just talked to her about normal things, like which way it was to the cab again. They soon found their way there.

"There's the cab!" Fantasy pointed ahead.

"We need a ride from it." Nicole added.

"I'll ask then." Vaan offered. He walked up to the cab attendant, but the cab attendant only shook his head.

"Only those with 9 or more Chops may ride this cab, boy. Nothing personal, I assure you." The cab attendant said.

"A Chop? What's that?" Vaan questioned the cab attendant.

"If you lack a Chop, you pay coin. That's… 1000000 Gil, thank you." The cab attendant said. He didn't seem very fond of answering Vaan's first question.

Penelo looked startled by the amount of money they were told. "What? That's crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Having a spot of trouble, are we?"

A mysterious, yet familiar sounding voice said. Everyone turned around, only to come face to face with Jules himself. It was like he was stalking them! Or was he just running into them by coincidence…? Hm…

"I've a message from Master Balthier. He's waiting in Central. He says to come quickly." Jules continued.

"On this? But we need a…a Chop. What is a Chop, anyway?" Hey, if the cab attendant wouldn't tell Vaan, he was gonna ask Jules.

Jules smirked. "When a boy wants information…that's right… A boy pays. 2500 Gil sound about right."

Vaan, again, seemed hesitant to pay Jules the 2500 Gil, but did so after Rosalina told him it would be best to do so. Vaan paid Jules the Gil and sighed.

Jules, looking satisfied, put the Gil away in his front pocket. "Why, any upstanding citizen of the Empire carries a Chop. It's a mark of status sometimes, a writ of transit others. If you were aiming to go to Central, where the gentry live, I'd think you'd need 9 Chops." He said.

"How do you get them?" Vaan asked.

"Like I've said, the key is knowledge, boy. You do your part here on the street, talk to the right people; you'll earn your Chops in no time."

Vaan crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Suddenly, Erika stepped in between Jules and Vaan. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Maybe it doesn't sound so bad to you, Vaan, but to me that's work! And I hate doing work!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're never going to get anywhere in life, Erika."

"HEY!"

"Oh, people in Archades love doing good deeds. Why, if they're helping you out, it must mean they're superior. Understand, boy?" Jules continued on, ignoring Erika who still protested to the idea, saying she'd rather give the cab attendant the 1000000 Gil.

"Uh… Not sure I do, but I'll give it a try. Thanks, Jules!" Vaan then proceeded to run off to who-knows-where.

"Vaan! Wait!" Penelo chased after him.

Jules chuckled. "A friend of Master Balthier's a friend of mine."

There was a brief pause. Then, Jules coughed. He couldn't shake off this feeling like he was being stared at. A moment later, Fran walked by him, and he stared after her, arching up a brow.

"Hey, Fran. Where are you going?" Fran ignored Erika's question as she continued to walk towards the direction Vaan and Penelo ran off to.

Fantasy walked up next to Nicole and tugged on her sleeve, looking up at her. "Now what do we do, Master?" He asked.

"Uhm…"

"What else? We go help out people around here and earn some Chops, too." Anna replied.

"But…but…that means we have to…" Erika took a big gulp. "…Work!"

"You got that right, shorty." Anna grinned.

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

_**

* * *

**_

(-Sometime Later…-)

Stephanie and Ashe had ended up staying behind in case if Vaan or any of the others came back and wondered where everyone else was. The others had gone off in their own direction to do whatever jobs were needed to be done so they could help Vaan gather some Chops. Not too much longer, Vaan, Penelo and Fran came back, the two orphans looking quite happy and Fran not seeming to care for anything at the moment.

"It wasn't that bad, huh, Penelo." Vaan said to his fellow friend.

Penelo happily nodded, skipping along next to Vaan.

"Where have the others gone?" Fran spoke, glancing at Stephanie and Ashe.

"They went to collect some Chops, to help you three out. We stayed behind in case you guys came back first and wondered where we or they went." Stephanie replied. Fran nodded and said nothing else.

"So now we just wait." Penelo nodded to herself as she plopped herself onto the ground next to Ashe.

"It shouldn't be too long. They're probably trying to finish up in a fast pace." Stephanie chuckled. "I can imagine it now…"

"VAAN!!!" Vaan flinched. He knew who it was, and Erika did not sound too happy.

As Erika came in view she cracked her knuckles and glared at Vaan. She walked up to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "You! You are so dead!! Do you know what STRANGE jobs we were given?!?!? STRANGE JOBS, VAAN! STRANGE! I think I'm scarred for life now!" Vaan was proceeded to be shaken back and forth. "You owe me 1000000 Gil! Now pay up!!!!"

"You're crazy!" Vaan stated.

"STRANGE JOBS, VAAN!!!"

"Erika, cut it out. And before you kill 'im," Nicole emerged from behind a corner. Soon everyone else did as well. Erika growled but released Vaan and started to complain to Nicole about how they did strange jobs. Anna handed the ten chops they earned over to Penelo, sighing.

"Here, this was incase you guys didn't get the nine you needed." She simply explained.

Penelo nodded and smiled. "Thanks, but we did get the nine Chops we needed…"

"Well, in that case. Good job!" Anna praised Penelo.

Penelo laughed.

"Ah, I see you have some Chops, sir. Splendid. To Tsenoble?" The cab attendant spoke, taking the Chops from Basch.

Everyone began to enter the cab, being somewhat squished inside. Fantasy had to shrink himself just to make room for Daniel, who had hit his head on the on the roof of the cab.

Erika snickered. "Pfft. He forgot to bend down."

Daniel shot a nasty glare at her, but said nothing.

Upon arrival, the gang exited the cab and looked around the new area.

"Ah, so pleased you could join me. Jules had a morsel for us: a light airship used by Draklor researchers is just up ahead." Balthier said as he walked up to the gang. "We'll take that and go in through the service entrance. Let's make haste, shall we?"

Vaan nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He said.

Following Balthier and Vaan, the gang left the cab area and ran into a Gate Crystal. They used that before continuing on. They didn't have to walk that far before they saw three Imperial guards running up to another one of their kind. Well, a Judge, really.

The gang hid behind some railings, although most of them couldn't hear anything, Rosalina was able to, so she repeated what they said.

"The complices of the Senate have been quelled, Your Honor. Our forces sustained but light casualties." The Imperial Soldier on the right said.

"You have leave to withdraw. One detachment will remain here to guard Draklor." The Judge replied.

"My lord," The three Imperial's nodded before running off. Vaan and everyone ducked lower, hoping they wouldn't be seen. Once the Imperial Soldiers disappeared around a corner, everyone came out of hiding.

"Do you think they're onto us?" Vaan asked.

Basch crossed his arms. "It would seem not, though this will make our task more difficult still." He said.

"Well, like Balthier said before. Let's make haste." Rosalina stated, passing Vaan, Balthier and Basch.

The gang sighed. They decided to walk back to the cab, and so they did. Along their way Balthier started to talk to Vaan. "Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you. Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

Vaan turned around. "Not likely. Do you know how long it took to get the Chops to get up here?"

"What's that? But I gave Jules some Chops…" Balthier trailed off and crossed his arms.

Vaan growled. "Jules!" He clenched his fists.

"Tsk, tsk. A squad of Judges has been sent to Draklor. You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid." The voice of Jules said.

Everyone turned around. Jules walked up to the gang, grinning.

"Your doing, no doubt." Balthier sighed.

Balthier walked past Jules and motioned him to follow. Vaan tried to follow as well, but was held back by Penelo and Nicole.

"You knew how the Ministry of Law would move, so you had Vaan out collecting Chops until the Judges could reinforce Draklor. Of course…Tell me, how much did the Ministry pay for word of the prodigal son?" Balthier whispered.

"The Ministry? Oh, Judges make poor customers, my friend. Too many rules, too many laws. Perhaps you didn't know, Master Balthier, that Draklor is a toy box these days, filled with your lord father's conceits… All developed without the Senate's knowledge, of course. Why, not even the Emperor knew the full extent of Dr. Cid's operations. Now, here's the catch: since Vayne had himself declared dictator, nary a peep has come out of that laboratory. I know people who would sell their own mum for the merest scrap of information about the goings-on inside Draklor." Jules replied staying behind Balthier a few paces.

Fran, Penelo, Vaan and Erika all watched Jules and Balthier from a distance. While the others…well, they just tried not to pay too much attention, although Rosalina couldn't help but hear what they say because of her good hearing.

"People like…Rozarrian Sympathizers worried about the Empire's weapons programs, and anyone else who might be opposed to House Solidor hegemony. So, we create a disturbance, and you get your wind fall of dirt on Draklor." Balthier continued.

"And in exchange for your service, I've spoken to a cabbie. When he asks where you want to go, tell him: "You know where to go." Simple, no?" Jules grinned.

Balthier grinned back. "Ah, a deal, brokered in true Archades fashion. Why, it's just like old times, Jules. Brings a tear to my eye."

As Balthier walked back towards his friends, Jules crossed his arms and glanced after him. "Good to be back, eh? My regards to your lord father, Master Ffamran…er, rather, Master "Balthier." Anon, anon."

* * *

Walking back to the cab, the gang was now able to go where they wished, thanks to Jules. Vaan said the 'You know where to go' to the cab attendant, who took notice of the words. The cab attendant arched a brow, but said no more as he let Nicole and the others enter the cab. Once again, they were squished.

"So, this Jules…is he some old friend of yours, Balthier? You two seemed…close." Vaan-who was squished between Balthier and Basch-said.

"Close enough for fisticuffs…" Balthier then looked over at the cab driver. "Driver! Faster, if you please. I would loathe to expend any of the violence of my present mood on my companions."

The cab driver looked startled. "S-Sir? Yes, sir!" And so, the ride was sped up.

The cab finally parked at the docking area at Draklor Laboratory. Everyone piled out of the cab one by one. "Where to?" Vaan questioned Balthier.

"Come. This way." Balthier said as he ran off inside.

* * *

**_(-Inside Draklor Laboratory-)_**

"It's too quiet…" Basch spoke, looking around the new area.

"Passing strange. There are supposed to be guards here." Balthier mumbled.

"Maybe we're just lucky, huh?" Vaan said.

Balthier looked over at Vaan. "Maybe you're just optimistic."

There was a brief pause between everyone.

"Something may be afoot. We proceed with caution." Rosalina said.

"No time for caution. Step to it! Cid's chambers are on the top level." Balthier replied, frowning.

"Uh, guys, we'll help you out in here. It's kind of hard to get used to at first, but with us you won't have to worry!" Conway grinned, pointing to himself, then to his friends.

"That would be great." Basch nodded to each of the Fantasy Gamers.

"All right, this way." Daniel motioned for everyone to follow them.

After walking down a couple of halls, the gang ended up running into a few dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Horrible…" Fran said.

"Oh…" Penelo frowned.

"Just a minute!" Rosalina said as she made her way to one of the bodies, or almost body. This one still had a little life left in him, and he looked startled when Rosalina approached him.

"Y-You…are with him…?!" The Imperial weakly exclaimed, before passing away.

"C'mon, Rosalina." Erika tugged on Rosalina's arm.

Rosalina looked back at Erika, nodding.

The gang continued to pass by many dead bodies, and many Imperial's that were still alive, but didn't seem like they could hold onto life much longer. Blood stained their armor, and even the floor around them. Penelo clung onto Vaan's arm and pushed her face into his shoulder. She didn't really want to see all these corpses, and almost dead Imperials.

"He-help me…" One of the Imperial's who leaned up against the wall tried to reach out for Nicole, but his hand quickly landed back down on his lap as the life inside of him slowly faded away.

"…"

Erika walked up to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked with concern.

Nicole nodded, but stayed silent. Erika hugged onto Nicole, walking with her. They soon arrived at an elevator, thanks to the help of the Fantasy Gamers.

"So what level do we go to? 68?" Vaan asked.

"No, you may be tempted to go up to Level 68. Tempted, but do not give in to the temptation! Not that it will really do anything if you do, but waste your time." Anna replied.

"So 67,"

Anna nodded.

Entering the elevator, the gang kept quiet as they waited to stop at their floor. When they did, they exited the elevator and waited for Daniel or Conway to tell them which way to go.

"Do…don't think…you'll get away with this!" Another Imperial said from across the room.

"Left. We need to go left." Conway said. He didn't even take one look at the dying Imperial. He knew he didn't need to…

"So left it is," Balthier stated, mostly to himself. "The room we'll be going into is called C.D.B."

They continued their way to the east, ignoring any Imperial's that tried to talk to them. One: There was nothing they could do, and two: Some of them even had a bit of strength left to try to kill them. So, by Erika's assumption, they were bastards, and she didn't care for them, even if seeing all the blood shed made her a bit upset…

They came to a door, and behind that door was the room called C.D.B. The room they were looking for. Upon entering the room, Balthier made his way towards the desk with scattered papers.

"He's had visitors. Ones lacking manners, by the look of it." Fran said, noticing the room was completely messy and dirty. Papers scattered across the floor, some of the furniture was turned over on its side.

"It's not messy, it's comfy." Erika said aloud.

"That's because your room looks like this." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!"

"Someone after the Nethicite?" Vaan asked.

"The Jagd Difohr was it? Six years, and ever since you got back, this… What madness found you there?" Balthier lightly whispered to himself. "Mm…" He stopped and looked at one thing on the desk. It was a card key.

"Up! Above us!" Everyone gasped, turning around to face the close door where they could hear a voice of an Imperial Solider shouting. "Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

"They found us!" Vaan exclaimed to Fran.

"His earlier visitors, more like. We should lie low for now." Fran replied.

Balthier grabbed the card key. "No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid. Now." He said, leaving the room.

"Follow me! I know what to do, I remember this!" Nicole quickly said, running out of the room and past Balthier. Everyone jogged after her and followed her into a room where there were a whole bunch of controls. "We need to open the Blue Bulkheads in this room." She said as she began to pull levers and type whatever the hell she was typing.

"I'll help," Rosalina offered. The two got to work with what they were doing, and soon the blue in the room turned to red.

"All right, the Blue Bulkheads have opened, and the red ones have closed." Rosalina confirmed.

"Was that it?" Penelo questioned.

Nicole shook her head. "No, follow me."

* * *

With the help of Nicole and Rosalina, the gang was able to figure out the Bulkheads on level 68. Of course, they all had to fight any of the Imperial Soldiers that tried to get in their way, but after facing many dangerous creatures before this, they weren't so hard. Eventually, the two girls finished with the Bulkheads, and the gang made their way to level 70. As Basch finished exiting the elevator, he stopped and snapped his head around, just in time to block an attack.

"Basch!" Multiple worried voices called out for him.

"Look! Basch made a new friend." Erika pointed out.

The man continued to attack Basch. Basch was able to dodge every attack, soon they had a stare down, but the man quickly withdrew. "Ah, my apologies. You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies." The man said.

"And you are…our earlier visitor." Basch also said.

"Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much." A voice said.

The bald man growled, snapping his attention to the stairs where the voice had come from. With a fast speed, the bald man charged towards the stairways going up. The gang proceeded to the room where the bald man had gone into.

"Cid! You know Deifacted Nethicite brought down the Leviathan! How can you persist in this folly?" The bald man growled, glaring at Cid who was perched on top of a platform.

"That is right - kneel before Zod!" Erika laughed out loud. She ended up earning a glare from Anna. "What? Oh, I mean, Cid!" Erika corrected herself. Anna only continued to glare at her, though. "WHAT?!?!" Erika then pointed her finger in the air, shouting 'Wait a minute!'. "HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE TWINS! I hope Balthier don't look like that old ugly thang there when he gets 60 or so."

"I'm fifty-eight, thank you very much." Cid replied

"DAMN, EVEN WORSE!!!"

Anna stared at Erika with a disbelieving look. "HOW IS THAT WORSE?!?!"

"Cid, you're going down!" The bald man growled again.

Cid laughed at him. "And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain see you try."

"Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched." Balthier spoke, emerging from the stairs.

Cid looked over at Balthier and scoffed. "Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?"

"Treasure. What else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard." Balthier replied, holding out his hand to clarify his point.

Cid widely grinned. "Heh! You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this." Cid stopped for a moment, slightly turning his head. "Hm? What's that?" He talked to no one. "Ah…" He turned back, looking at Ashe. "The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? Mm. She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess? Ah!"

"You're a babbling fool." Ashe retorted.

Cid didn't seem affected by her words. No, he just continued on rambling away and raising his hands in the air, loudly saying: "A trial for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!" Cid lowered his arms. "You lust for the Stone's power, do you not?"

Ashe looked off to the side, sighing in anger. Cid grinned.

"Lend him not your ears, m'lady. He means to use you." The bald man narrowed his eyes at Ashe.

A strange, but powerful aura surrounded Cid. He jumped off the platform and onto the ground, landing in front of the bald man. Rooks begun to circle around Cid, and he raised his head, laughing like the maniac he was. A bright light floods the room, causing everyone to shut their eyes. Once the light faded, everyone looked back at Cid who now wielded two mach guns.

Fran stepped forward. "Manufacted Nethicite! Like Bergan."

Balthier growled at Cid. "How could you do this? How could you fall this far?" He angrily questioned.

Cid said nothing, but only aimed his mach guns at Balthier, shooting. Balthier ducked and rolled to the side, pulling out his gun and shooting at Cid.

"You're going down, Cid!" Erika proclaimed as she stood in her fighting positions before charging at Cid. Her punches did well, but she was soon blown back by one of the rooks.

"Hi-ya!" Anna whacked one of the rooks with her staff. "Penelo-," Anna attacked another rook. "And I-FIRE-will take care of these things. You guys go get Ci-WHAAAA!!!!"

"Anna!" Penelo shouted.

Anna was thrown back by a rook that snuck up behind her. She landed on the stairs and started to tumble down them, until she landed at the bottom. Daniel pulled out his gun and shot at the rook who had thrown her, killing it.

"Bastards," He growled.

"Always hiding behind your toys. Pity if anything were to happen to them." Balthier said. Cid looked angry that Daniel had destroyed one of his rooks, but he knew he still had three rooks left. And he was determined not to lose.

With all their might, the gang-along with the bald man- attacked Cid and his rooks. Cid had ordered the rooks to attack Daniel. Daniel knelt down on one knee and aimed his gun at the incoming rooks. An icy aura surrounded his being. The room went ice cold, and the gun Daniel once had was covered in ice. A large popping sound was heard as Daniel pulled the trigger. After the light had faded, the rooks were seen covered in ice, and they fell to the ground, shattering into tiny little pieces. The room went back to its normal temperature. "That was for my sister." Daniel stated.

Cid growled angrily. He was pissed that Daniel had destroyed his rooks in one shot. But he was also surprised by the power Daniel had used. Cid had never seen something like that before.

"Oh yeah!" Conway grinned. "I can definitely feel the power inside me now! Aha!" He raised his sword into the air, a strong wind came from out of no where, and surrounded Conway's sword. He swung his sword around a couple of times before pointing it at Cid, and charged with an amazing speed. He was fast. Fast like the wind, and that might have just been his swords doing. "You're going down!" Conway shouted as he slashed at Cid.

Cid raised his arm for protection, and groaned in pain when Conway cut into him. Conway jumped back and stood in his battle position. Cid gripped his bloody arm, stepping backwards. The fight continued on, everyone gave it their all. Cid was definitely a powerful opponent. Using what they learned, the Fantasy Gamers fought side by side, helping Vaan and the others eventually weaken Cid.

Cid growled and darted his eyes around the room. He didn't know what to exactly do, they were too powerful for him to handle. And if he didn't figure out something soon, who knows what would become of him. They would probably show him now mercy, and then… Cid shook his head of those thoughts, and then an idea formed in his mind. He started to back up.

"There's no running!" Erika exclaimed, running forward a bit.

"Actually," Cid started. "I'm not running. Just looking for a hostage." Erika gave Cid a puzzled looked, but gasped when she saw him grab the nearest person, and that person just happened to be Nicole.

"Nicole/Master!" Everyone gasped.

Cid ran back across the room, then stopped and held one of his macho guns up to Nicole's head. "Put down your weapons, or the girl gets it." He threatened.

"Wh-what the hell?" Nicole squirmed in Cid's grasp. She was utterly confused. Everything happened so fast, she didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Put her down. Now." The angry voice of Balthier spoke. He suddenly appeared next to Cid, aiming his own gun at Cid's head. Cid turned around, to where Nicole was then in front of Balthier's gun. Balthier eyes widened, and he lowered his gun.

Cid grinned. "Hm, does this person mean so much that you won't even try to shoot me through her?"

Balthier narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Then…" Cid put his finger on the trigger. "You won't care if I shoot her in the head right now?"

"Stop, Cid!" Balthier exclaimed. "You will not harm her!"

"This is…fucked up. You're…you're screwed up in the head, Cid!" Nicole screeched.

Cid laughed. "You're one amusing little girl. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Screw you!"

Cid laughed again.

"Cid, leave her alone." Balthier said again.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!" Conway yelled. Conway began to charge at Cid again, the same powerful wind from before was back, but before he could do anything he was caught by Rosalina's whip. She pulled Conway back and told him to shut up and let Balthier handle it.

Cid continued to laugh, but his laugh was cut short. His pupils became small, and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He dropped his guns, and released Nicole as he fell to his knees. Nicole ran up to Balthier, who grabbed her in a quick embrace.

"Are you alright?" Balthier questioned.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah…"

"That's enough." The voice of Fran stated. The viera lowered her bow and walked back towards the other, passing by Cid who had one of Fran's arrow stuck in his back.

"Thi-this is not over." Cid tried to stand up.

The bald man once again charged at Cid, jumping up in the air with a battle cry. But he was deflected by Cid's shield barrier. The bald man miraculously landed on his feet as one of his sword fell on the floor.

"Venat, you shouldn't have." Cid said, standing up with ease. The arrow disappeared into thin air as a ghastly creature suddenly appeared behind Cid's body.

"This creature… So this is your Venat?" Balthier spoke, pushing Nicole behind him.

Cid slightly shakes his head as the ghastly creature behind his body vanishes.

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for Nethicite consume you?" Cid said.

"…" Ashe lowered her head.

Cid nodded to himself. "Am I right? I am, aren't I. A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new Stone for your trouble."

Suddenly, the hover drone appeared at the scene and as Cid approaches it, Ashe is finally able to find her voice.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Ashe shouted.

"The reins of History back in the hands of Man."

Ashe and Balthier glance at Cid.

"I too make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it!" Cid boarded the hover drone and the hover drone flies away, leaving everyone behind.

"Hate it when he does that." Balthier said after a moment of silence.

"Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" Everyone turned their heads towards the bald man who approached their group. "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

While Reddas introduced himself, Daniel walked up to Conway and patted him on the back. "I'm impressed. That was pretty cool, Conway." He said

Conway blinked. "Hm? What? I'm sorry - were you saying something? I was, uh, distracted."

Daniel arched a brow. What was Conway distracted by? Fran. He was staring right at her chest. Daniel sighed, face-palmed and shook his head. "Idiot,"

* * *

Lily: Okay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although I think I might re-do the fighting scene with Cid......

Erika: What? Why, you already wrote it!

Lily: Well, I dunno...depends.

Erika: _-Blinks-_

Conway: So now I get to do my Wind Sword?!?!

Daniel: And I finally got to do my Ice gun?

Anna: AND I GOT THROWN DOWN THE STAIRS?!?!?!

Rosalina: A very interesting chapter, indeed.

Fantasy: Haha, well please leave a review, everyone!

Everyone: Cya next chapter!


	38. Rosalina vs Joe: Part 1

Lily: Not much of an intro for today, so we would like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn, Gift of the Goddess, AmethystDancer21, and FinalFanCrazy12p3. **Thank you all for your reviews/suggestions/help. We really appreciate it. =)

Everyone: Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

After the whole Cid fight, the gang were taken to Balfonheim to rest up. Anna was in her room; Daniel and Conway were by her side. She was still unconscious from her little trip down the stairs. And Stephanie was getting supplies with Rosalina while they could. The two knew Ashe would want to leave again soon.

Ashe stared out into the ocean. "They choose to supply the Resistance, yet raise not a sword in aid. What city could do this?" she said.

"A city of men without countries. Pirates of the sea and of the sky. Few are they who would fain lay down their lives for a friend, let alone a king." Reddas said, leaning against the wall.

Ashe glanced over at him. "The Marquis--he is set on war?"

"The time approaches when he must make his position vis-à-vis the Empire clear. When he helped you off the Leviathan, he spited the Judges full sore. He cannot sit in idleness and expect to avoid a reckoning. The Marquis shares my distaste for war… Yet if it comes to it, he will show no quarter." Reddas looked down to his right hand, as he remembered the past.

* * *

_**(-Flash Back-)**_

_Reddas leaned against a desk as Ondore passed by him. "For the time being, we will continue to train the Resistance army." Ondore said, walking away, but he stopped momentarily. "Enough power on our side... and even Vayne may see the appeal of the treaty table."_

_"Yet Vayne holds the Nethicite. What makes you think he would treat when he holds such power? Power enough to sink the Leviathan." Reddas spoke._

_Ondore turned to look at Reddas. "All the more reason for me to support your infiltration of the capital."_

_There was a brief pause._

_"You said it yourself: the Nethicite is a powerful weapon. I would have you acquire it for me."_

_Reddas forcefully placed his wine bottle on his seat, and pointed his finger at Ondore. "I have not said I would give you…The Midlight Shard."_

_"If there is no stone, I would have to look elsewhere for aid."_

_"Then you would ally with Rozarria."_

_Ondore glanced out the window. "As I must. Failure is not an option."_

* * *

_**(-End of Flash Back-)**_

"It's just what Vayne wants. He lures the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crushes them both with the Nethicite!" Basch said after a brief moment.

"I think not. Cid has the Stone." Balthier interjected. "We grab it and smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing. Time is short. We follow Cid. He's heading towards Giruvegan."

"Giruvegan," Ashe whispered.

"It is told of in a song of my people. 'On the farthest shores of the river of time…shrouded deep in the roiling Mist…the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?'" Fran said as she stepped towards Ashe.

"Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a Mist-storm surges and seethes." Reddas said next.

"Then that's it. Let's go!" Vaan smiled.

"Agreeing with Vaan here!" Erika added, grinning.

"Right," Penelo nodded.

Vaan grabbed Penelo's right arm and the three ran off. Basch and Fran begin to follow them, leaving Balthier to look over at Reddas in question.

"Not coming, Reddas? Forget your precious Nethicite already?" Balthier raised a brow.

Reddas shook his head. "Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

Reddas slightly chuckled. "I could well say the same to you, pirate."

Vaan appeared around the door and faced Balthier. "Hurry it up, or we'll leave without you." He said.

"Ah, Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best ask what they've found." Reddas said, facing Vaan.

"OK! Thanks for the help, Reddas." Vaan nodded before running off again, the doors closing behind him.

Reddas laughed, crossing his arms. "Ha, ha. Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you." Reddas smirked.

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier quickly replied.

As he walked towards the door, Nicole came bursting in and ended up bumping into Balthier's chest. She quickly apologized and explained that the others sent her to get him and Ashe. Balthier grinned and grabbed Nicole's hand, leading her out of the room.

Ashe started to leave, but was stopped by Reddas. "Princess Ashe! I would hear your heart. If Doctor Cid has spoken the truth, you may well be rewarded with more Nethicite in Giruvegan. Tell me: do you still desire the stone?"

Looking over at Reddas, Ashe replied: "I desire its power. I want…yet I also fear. I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything."

"Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you." Ashe looked down to the ground, and then quickly left.

* * *

_**(-Rosalina/Stephanie-)**_

Stephanie glanced down at the pouch full of various things that she held in her arms. After checking over the contents, she looked over at Rosalina who stood by a magick stand.

"Do you think we have enough?" She questioned Rosalina. Rosalina looked down to the ground in thought. Stephanie blinked and shook her shoulder. "Rosa? Rosalina? Hey!"

Rosalina gasped. "Steph? Oh, sorry, was I spacing out?"

"Yeah, you were." Stephanie nodded. "Is…Is something wrong?"

"Well," Rosalina sighed. "I've just been thinking. That guy, Joe hasn't shown up for a while now. So I'm getting a bit worried…"

"You're right. It's been a while since he's shown himself. I wonder what he's up to…" Stephanie tapped her chin in thought. "Oh! Maybe he like, uhm, gave up!"

Rosalina laughed. "Wouldn't that be nice? One less problem to worry about,"

"Yeah," Stephanie smiled, nodding. The blonde happily skipped ahead Rosalina, gaining a bit of attention from by-passers.

Rosalina stayed in place, looking after Stephanie with a concerned expression. It wasn't Stephanie she was concerned about though, it was Joe. _"Oh, Steph…If only you were right." _Rosalina thought. _"Joe…what is it that you're planning…?"_

"Stephanie! Rosalina!"

The two turned their heads.

"Penelo? Basch?"

* * *

_**(-The Gang-)**_

Nicole's footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway as she made her way to a small room where Anna lied on some sofa, Conway and Daniel by her side. She poked her head inside, asking: "Hey…how's Anna doing?" with some concern in her voice. After being thrown down the many stairs at Draklor Laboratory, Anna had ended up suffering some head wounds.

"She woke up a little while ago. Conway had gotten her some water, after she finished her drink, she fell back asleep…" Daniel replied, releasing his sister's small hand from his large one. He turned to look at Nicole.

"You want us to wake her up?" Conway questioned.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, it seems we're going to be leaving soon…well, you guys know."

The two nodded, they both very well knew what Nicole meant. After all, one of their most hated dungeons was coming up, how could they forget that?

"Well, Stephanie and Rosalina should be coming back soon. Penelo and Basch left to go grab 'em, so prepare yourselves. I'll see you two later." She shut the door and turned her heel down the hall, walking back where she had left the others waiting. Not too much longer, Conway, Daniel and the now awake Anna joined them. Anna, being a little loopy, stumbled her way towards Fran and looked up at her.

"Damn, Balthier. Where'd ya get the bunny ears and the boobs? …Where the hell have I been?" Anna furrowed her brows together and looked over Fran in confusion. Then she turned and looked at Nicole. "Hey, Coley, did you know Balthier was a woman? It's gonna be kind of hard for you two to-."

Daniel rushed at his sister and pulled her back, covering her mouth. She made many 'mmph' and 'umph' sounds while struggling against her brothers strength. After a while, she had finally relent and slumped in his arms. Daniel did his best to hold her up straight, but Anna did not want to comply, and continued to slump in his arms.

Nicole turned to look at Conway. "What the hell did you two give her?!" with a tint of red on her cheeks from Anna's earlier comment.

Conway raised his hands in the air and gave his sister an innocent look. "I dunno! When I went to get the water I bumped into one of Reddas' people, they showed me where I could get some water and I told them about Anna's head injury…I think they might've slipped something in the drink to help her…"

Rubbing her temples in frustration, Nicole sighed irritably. "I really hope it's some sort of medication to help her, not kill her." She said.

"What would be the point in killing her?"

"…Shut up and leave me and my suggestions alone!"

"Yeah, I thought so." Then, Conway added: "Now if they really wanted to kill someone, it would be that woman over there." He pointed to Erika who poke Anna's cheek and giggled, saying: "I like this new Anna!"

"They've never met Erika before, though."

"I know those lucky people…"

"Are you crying?"

"No!"

Vaan stepped in between the two. "Uhm…you two do know your conversation is making absolutely no sense, right?" He pointed out.

"It's not supposed to, we're just doing this to pass the time while waiting for the other four to come back." Nicole replied.

"Oh…"

"Wait, we were?" Conway was puzzled.

Fantasy walked up to Conway, and touched his arm. "Don't worry; it's okay to cry once in a while." He said softly, but only making Conway twitch and grab him by the front of his shirt.

"Fantasy, what the hell are you talking about?!" Conway began to shake the poor little boy back and forth, possibly making him sick. "Men." Shake. "Do." Shake. "Not." Shake. "Cry!"

"You cried when I died." Nicole piped in. She forcefully grabbed Fantasy from Conway's arms and hugged him tightly.

Conway quickly pointed his finger at the younger sibling. "I had something in my eyes at the time!"

"Liar,"

"I never lied a day in my life!"

Everyone stared at Conway.

"…I hate you all…"

"Is this how bored you all get when we're not moving around?"

Everyone turned around, facing the four that had just walked in the room. Stephanie placed down her pouch on a table as she searched through it and handed everyone certain things.

"We weren't bored. We were just waiting." Vaan stated.

Stephanie gave him a look. "You call those two having random conversations and the others just watching them 'waiting'?" Vaan nodded. "Oh really? I call that 'boredom'. Because otherwise, the others would've left,"

"Fine, we were bored WHILE waiting, happy?" Erika pushed Vaan to the side. "Now let's get a move on! I wanna go to the Feywood, baby! I've been waiting so long for this!"

"I…have to agree with Erika." Ashe stepped in, nodding her head.

Conway put a hand on Ashe's left shoulder. "It must've been so hard for you to agree with her…I know how it feels." Ashe looked back at Conway and sighed.

"You're crying again." Nicole pointed out.

"I am not!"

"So…we're going back to the Feywood." Daniel crossed his arms. "Do you guys know how long of a walk that's gonna be? I mean, if we really want to get there NOW we'd have to be transported or something. Otherwise, it'll take days."

"Actually…" Fantasy spoke up. "We can. If we use a Gate Crystal, we can be transported to the Golmore Jungle and head to the Feywood from there."

"But don't we need like those stone…thingies?" Erika questioned.

"I have some. I've been collecting them, just in case." Stephanie piped up.

"Then we're good to go!" Nicole smiled. "I know where we can find a Gate Crystal. Follow me."

"I wonder why we never used them before…" Erika tapped her chin in thought. "Huh? Hey! Wait for me, you guys!"

As the gang left the building, Vaan went back to grab something he had forgotten, so they waited. …And waited and waited…

"All right, it's been about twenty minutes. What the hell is taking him so damn lo-."

"Sorry guys! I got stopped by these three people." Vaan emerged from behind a corner, interrupting Erika.

"Three people? Were they Reddas' people?" Daniel asked.

Vaan nodded.

"Well, no matter. Now let's get a move on." Balthier said.

Everyone nodded, and followed Nicole as she showed them the nearest Gate Crystal. Her and Daniel seemed to have a 'calm' argue about which way would be quicker to the Feywood, the Golmore Jungle or Paramina Rift. After talking it over, and Fran getting involved, they eventually settled on the Golmore Jungle.

Stephanie used her transporter stone, and they all were immediately appeared at the entrance of the Golmore Jungle. They strolled through the dark hallways beneath the giant trees, most of the monsters here were not a problem for them, and after all, they've faced many more dangerous and powerful creatures. Following Fran, they headed south. New kinds of creatures were that way, but once again, they weren't too hard for our heroes'.

"This isn't so bad." Penelo commented.

"I wouldn't say that so soon. You never know what's going to come around the corner, Penelo." Rosalina said.

"But I bet you do, don't you Rosalina?" Penelo smiled. "You can tell the movement of any fiend miles away with your good hearing."

Rosalina laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is true."

The two girls laughed and talked to one another. It seemed that they had taken care of so many fiends, that this place was almost cleared out.

In the back of the group though, Nicole and Balthier walked side by side in silence. At least until Nicole finally decided to speak up. "Uhm…" She mumbled. "Balthier, I have two questions."

"Go ahead."

"Well the first one is something that's been on my mind for a while, and ever since I first saw…well you know, anyway…do you really hate your dad? Or Cid, whatever you like to call him,"

Balthier stopped in his tracks. Nicole stopped as well and looked up at him. She watched as Balthier sighed, and waited for him to answer her question. But for the moment, he was thinking. "I'm not so sure I know the answer to this one. I…I have this weird feeling, and I'm not so sure about it, but I believe I can still sense him. Cid's old self inside of him. Before he went crazy, that is." Balthier replied.

Nicole smiled up at Balthier. "I bet that your dad still loves you. And that there is a part inside of him that is still him-his old self- and maybe, if you try hard enough, you'll get through to him." Balthier looked down at Nicole. He grinned a moment later and chuckled.

"Now that would be the day." Balthier said. "Now, what was your second question?"

"Uh…" Nicole turned away, blushing. "Uh…well, uh. Are…are you sure you can't tell me who it is that you…like?" Nicole mumbled the last part. She fiddled with her fingers, she was really nervous. What if Balthier really did answer her this time? And what if…

"Sorry, no can do."

Nicole frowned. Her blush disappeared, and sadness took over. "Oh…I see. Just like last time. Sorry for asking…" Nicole began to walk forward, hoping to catch up with one of her friends. She was really disappointed he wouldn't tell her, and right now she needed some comfort from a good friend. Preferably, Erika, or Anna, or Rosalina.

"Wait," Balthier called out to her. Nicole turned around as Balthier jogged next to her. "The others' are far ahead, so stick by me until we catch up to them." Nicole nodded. She stared after Balthier, and then quickly walked up next to him. She kept her head down as she slowly slipped her hand into his. She clenched her eyes shut, frightened Balthier would reject her. But he didn't. Instead, he closed his hand around hers and held onto it. Nicole opened her eyes, blushing. She looked up at Balthier and smiled.

A bit a ways from Balthier and Nicole, Stephanie, Penelo, Ashe and Rosalina all peeked around a corner, spying on the two.

"Oh my gosh! That was adorable!" Stephanie squealed.

"Where's a video camera when we need one." Rosalina chuckled.

"Oh, I hope they get together soon." Penelo said next.

Stephanie's excitement slowly faded. "That's right…" She whispered.

"What's right?" Penelo asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!"

* * *

Ashe stopped in her tracks. While looking around, she noticed the area and the atmosphere had suddenly changed. Ashe step forward with Basch following her footsteps.

"The Feywood…" Fran spoke.

"Feywood…" Ashe murmured.

"This place looks kind of…dead, don't you think?" Vaan said, glancing around.

"Meh," Erika shrugged. "It looks better than it did on Nicole's TV, that's for sure."

The gang continued again. Even though tougher and stronger fiends lived here, they were able to get through it by sticking together. They eventually came to an-almost dead-end. The dense mist pushed them back, not allowing them to enter. Ashe looked down to the ground in thought. A sudden figure caused her to look back up again. She took a step forward, in shock. It was him. It was Rasler. Ashe walked forward, wanting to reach Rasler, but luck was not on her side at the moment. A rumbling sound distracted her; the dense mist blew by and disappeared. Rasler appeared again, but only to once again vanish. Ashe took another step forward, and then sighed.

Erika walked over to Nicole, whispering: "The nice thing about being in love with a dead guy? They're totally transparent."

"Erika, shut up."

"Aw, you never let me have any fun anymore…What happened to all the good times like…waaaaay before we got this far in our journey?"

"It got more serious…"

"…Damn seriousness."

Rosalina silently walked up to Ashe, and placed a hand on the princess' shoulder. Ashe glanced back at Rosalina, and then narrowed her eyes. "Let's continue…" Rosalina nodded to Ashe words.

Not too much longer, Rosalina stopped and looked around. "Everyone!" She called out. "There's…something here." Rosalina was right, because the minute after she said that a giant weed looking fiend fell down from a tree.

"What is that thing?!" Penelo questioned.

"Being a giant plant, transformed by the dense Mist of the Feywood. The long trunk-root extending from beneath its bloom is used to draw nourishment from the elder trees it prefers. Though it reproduces by releasing pollen from pods, the Mist interferes with germination, and actual sprout lings are rare. Rafflesia," Fran spoke in a calm tone of voice, even when Rafflesia looked like it was about to attack.

"Such an aggressive vegetable," Nicole commented.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard." Erika commented next, stepping forward and turning around to face her friends. "We'll finish off this thing in no ti-." Erika was cut off by one of Rafflesia's arms hitting the ground next to her, only thanks to Erika's sudden reflexes; otherwise she would've been squished. "Holy shit!" she screeched. "It tried to kill me!" Rafflesia attacked Erika again. Erika jumped back with a yelp.

"I don't think Rafflesia likes being called an 'it'." Rosalina stated.

"Damn thing-AH!"

"Or 'thing'."

Conway, finally able to stop laughing, wiped a tear from his eye. "Wow…I say we leave. Erika will be fine on her own. Like she said, Rafflesia is a piece of cake! C'mon everyone, let's go!" As Conway proudly and happily started walking away, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Dammit…Not again," He sighed. Daniel released his hold.

"Nicole would kill us. Now get your ass in that battle!" With all his strength, Daniel pushed Conway towards Rafflesia, who was still trying to kill Erika, who ran around, dodging Rafflesia.

"WHY WON'T YOU JERKS HELP ME?!" Erika shouted.

"Because we find this amusing!"

"Screw you, Vaan!"

"Someone pass the popcorn, please."

"Daniel, we don't have any popcorn…"

"Damn…"

Erika screamed. Rafflesia grabbed hold of her feet and lifted her into the air, shaking her around. "Oh my god! It's another Garuda fight all over again! Expect this time I'm the only one in the air!" Erika cried. "Ugh…" Slapping a hand over her mouth, Erika tried her best not to puke.

"I guess we should go save her now." Daniel grabbed his gun.

"Aw, c'mon, five more minutes!" Conway pleaded.

"Nah, Daniel's right. Let's hurry up and save her before she pukes." Nicole spoke, walking up to the two boys.

Conway sadly sighed as he glanced behind his shoulder. "But Rafflesia is enjoying this. Let's not ruin his fun."

"Firaga," Penelo shouted. The angry vegetable roared in pain, shaking its body back and forth, also shaking Erika even more. And so, the gang launched into battle! With Conway sadly tagging along, swinging his sword whenever Rafflesia was close. Other than that, he enjoyed watching Erika turn green in the face.

After about ten minutes of slashing away at Rafflesia, the vegetable casted Sap, randomly hitting Ashe. Ashe dropped her sword and groaned in pain, her face turning pale, and her strength quickly disappearing. Noticing Ashe, Stephanie quickly casted Regen. Ashe recovered and snatched her sword off the ground.

"It's been ten minutes! Ten. Fucking. Minutes! Get me down already!!" Erika thrashed around; only she made herself even sicker. "Bleh…" and covered her mouth again.

"'We'll finish this thing off in no time.'" Conway mimicked. He rolled her eyes and scoffed. Erika glared at Conway, who glared back up at her. "Get yourself down!"

"Kind of hard when I have one hand over my mouth half the time!"

"Then don't put your hand over our mouth!"

"Fine, I hope you enjoy the puke fest then!"

"…"

Erika knew she got Conway with that one. The raven-haired girl helplessly watched her friends fight Rafflesia with all their strength. She wondered why the stupid vegetable seemed much harder here, than when she fought it originally on the game. _"Oh wait; this is technically 'real life'. I keep forgetting about that."_

Rafflesia roared. Erika blinked. The gang smiled at their accomplishment of defeating Rafflesia, but frowned when Erika was released. It took the poor girl a minute to realize that when she was released she would be falling to her death. Again. This time she didn't scream, but only crossed her arms and glared at her friends who sat there and watched her fall. But, luckily for Erika, her hero, Basch, went to save her before she had hit the ground. Basch successfully caught Erika in his arms and Erika herself went into her 'I love Basch' mode.

"Are you alright?" Basch questioned her.

Erika nodded. She smiled a goofy looking smile as she stared up at Basch. "I am now."

While Anna fake-gagged at the scene, Daniel turned towards Ashe in hopes of continuing on. "Rafflesia is dead, can we go before Erika gets too carried away with her little sick love thing. Please, I'm begging you, and I don't usually beg."

Ashe nodded. "Yes, I was just about to suggest the same thing…" Ashe peeked behind Daniel at Basch and Erika.

"I'll go get Erika," Stephanie said. And she proceeded to drag a protesting, angry Erika away from Basch.

A couple of groans were heard from behind the gang. Anna had awoken from the small nap she took earlier in the Golmore Jungle and stared at the dead body of Rafflesia before it slowly faded away.

"Why…was there a dead giant plant on the ground?"

"Because there is. Now let's get a move on people!" Conway exclaimed.

The rest of the gang agreed, and so they headed to their original direction. They walked until they found themselves in a large misty area. A little further ahead they found a Feywood Glyph which inside told them in letters: "Illusion betokens the true way." Fran explained that they would need to look around carefully until they saw a green, wooded area. Then they would have to continue that way and do the same every time they stopped in one of these small buildings.

Thanks to Fran and Basch, who both mostly noticed the green, wooded areas that showed up whenever they stopped at one of the small buildings, the gang was eventually able to make it Gate Gigas.

Vaan touched the gate. "It's locked." He said, facing the others.

Fran walked up behind Nicole, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nicole, can you summon Belias to open the gate." It was more like a 'Just do it' kind of thing than a question.

"Yeah, okay." Nicole nodded.

Everyone backed out of Nicole's way. She closed her eyes as the ground under her started to rumble, and the same red symbol was back. The ground separated behind her, and Belias emerged, roaring. Nicole turned around and walked towards Belias.

"Belias, can you open the gate for us?" She asked in a soft tone of voice.

_"Yes, Master." _She heard him speak. Belias soon opened the gate, and disappeared back inside Nicole, where he went back to sleep.

Nicole clapped her hands behind her back and smiled at her friends. "Okay, we can go in now."

As the gang started to walk, a large gust of wind pushed them back. Each of them shielded themselves until the wind died down. Rosalina blinked and opened her eyes first, but then gasped at the person she saw up front. "Joe!"

Joe smiled. "Hello again, Rosalina. It's good to see your doing well."

Rosalina growled, as she spoke in a deadly tone of voice. "What the hell do you want this time?"

Joe shrugged, stepping forward. "The usual. Your power. I'm only interested in fighting you, Rosalina. Don't worry, I won't harm those worthless people you call friends." Joe laughed.

Rosalina's glare hardened. "Worthless? They are not worthless! The only worthless one here…is you!" Rosalina charged at Joe with a battle cry. Joe quickly vanished and re-appeared a foot away from Rosalina, sighing, but was cut off by Erika before he could even open his mouth once more.

"Damn, you're back already?!" Erika glared at Joe and placed both her hands on her hips. "You know what? I've got something to say to you. You are the WORST bad guy EVER! Trevor and Ryan were better than you! You really just need to give up, because I know Rosalina and you will have your little fight, and then you disappear saying the usual line: 'I'll be back and then when I am, I kill you all!' And then after some time you reappear and do the same thing over again! I mean, come ON! Why don't you get serious alre-?"

Having enough of listening to Erika's loud mouth, Joe clenched his eyes shut in anger, one eye twitching, and aimed his bow and an arrow, shooting at Erika, but slightly missing her. The arrow ended up grazing her cheek and disappearing into the mist behind her. It didn't kill her, but it got her to shut the hell up.

Erika made a small 'eep' sound and quickly coward behind Nicole, somehow thinking she would 'protect' her from Joe.

"Damn, you're annoying. You know what; you're the next one on my list, after Rosalina." Joe stated, glaring daggers at Erika who then glared back at Joe and stuck out her tongue that Joe would have loved to of cut off right then and there, but he was then sadly distracted by Rosalina who snapped her whip at him, or at least tried if Joe hadn't seen her out of the corner of his eyes and dodged it by grabbing onto her whip. The two were in some sort of tug-a-war with the whip for several moments before Joe spoke once again. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Let's make this fight a bit more interesting. Hand-on-hand combat, no whips, no magick, no powers, nothing but our hands and feet, what do you say?" Joe released her whip; causing Rosalina to fall back, but she skidded to a halt and snapped her head up to glare at Joe. She gave what he said some thought, before nodding and raising her fists.

"Everyone, take shelter inside Giruvegan." Rosalina commanded.

"Rosalina-…!" Nicole was cut off by Conway grabbing Nicole by her arm, pulling her back.

Rosalina clenched her eyes shut. "Please, Nicole, just do it. I don't know…how bad this fight will be…I…I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. So please,"

Nicole stared at Rosalina's back with shock and worry. Shaking, Nicole grabbed hold of her necklace and clenched her eyes shut. Then she slowly nodded and was pulled inside Giruvegan by her brother. The rest of the gang followed suit, passing by Joe who simply left them all alone, like he how he said he would. As Fantasy passed by Rosalina, he glanced back.

"We'll…be watching. If he does anything to almost kill you, no one is going to just stand by you know." He said.

Rosalina lowered her gaze. "Hold them back as long as you can. For me, Fantasy. Please…"

Fantasy nodded and left.

* * *

_**(-Inside Giruvegan-)**_

As the gang entered Giruvegan, they turned around to watch the fight between Joe and Rosalina, but where shocked when they found the door that Belias had opened was now closed again. They were sealed off from Rosalina.

"Rosalina! No!" Daniel shouted, running up to the sealed door and hitting it with his fists.

"Daniel! Daniel! Calm down!" Anna grabbed her brother's arm. "Rosalina will be fine; she can take care of herself!" Daniel let out a shaky breath and nodded, lightly hitting the sealed door one last time before stepping away from it.

"I'm still worried about Rosalina…" Stephanie spoke up, biting her lower lip and fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Don't worry too much, everyone. Like Anna said: Rosalina will be fine; she can take care of herself. Have more faith in her." Fantasy added.

After a brief moment of silence, Ashe walked around a bit. "On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist." Ashe said, breaking the silence.

Fran stopped and could be seen holding her chest and lowering her head. Penelo worriedly walked up to the viera.

"What is it, Fran?" She asked.

"The Mist runs thick here." Fran replied.

Vaan approached Fran. "Like on the Leviathan?"

Fran glanced back and forth between Penelo and Vaan before saying: "Do not worry. I will behave myself."

Erika scoffed. "Sure- and ruin all my fun."

"The Mist here is cooled. I sense something like the shadow here." Fran continued.

Balthier glanced over at the four. "Venat. It appears Cid has yet to arrive. We'll lie in wait for him here." He said.

Penelo looked puzzled. "So we're not going inside?" She questioned.

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." Balthier said. Balthier then glances at Ashe who glances ahead of the path. "Something there?" He then asked.

Everyone else turns to look at Ashe, who is still looking ahead of the path. Nicole stepped forward, whispering a name that no one else could quite hear. Suddenly Ashe began to walk down the path, without saying a word.

"What is it?" Penelo asked, looking at Vaan.

"She can see him. Let's follow her." Vaan replied. Penelo didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but nodded along anyways.

"Wait! Don't you think we should wait for Rosalina! Can't we like, have Nicole summon Belias and open the door-…and no one is listening." Erika sighed.

"Rosalina…will catch up with us soon. C'mon, let's just follow them." Nicole grabbed hold of Erika's hand and pulled her along.

The rest of the gang also agreed and followed after Ashe down the path until they reached the Giruvegan Crystal. They activated it, and were transported to another level.

* * *

_**(-Rosalina's P.O.V-)**_

I took a fighter's stance, hoping that my fear of him would not show. Joe showed true strength, and I had a very bad feeling about this. I wondered; was Joe really this serious before? Something has changed in his eyes. I can tell. He's very power hungry. It felt like the last fights with him were just mere games. Like he really was toying with me, to see how strong I was. And that just pissed me off.

"Having fun staring at my good looks?" Joe winked. I gagged in disgust.

"Hah. Who would want to stare at an old man like you?" I retorted.

Joe twitched and clenched his hands into two tight balls. "I'm. Twenty."

I smirked. "Old. Man."

"You're pissing me off."

"That was the point."

Joe calmed himself with a sigh, and flipped his hair before looking back at me. "All right, enough talking. Let's get the show on the road." Joe said, getting in a fighting stance as well.

"Agreed,"

I inhaled deeply, and quickly ran towards him. I tried to punch his face and he grunted, grabbing my arm. I did not hesitate. I quickly punched him in the face with my other arm, sending him staggering to the left. While he was down, I punched him again in the face and in his stomach, grunting every time I sent an attack towards him. I thrust my elbow into his stomach, sending him a good distance away from me. He caught himself and tried to attack me again.

Joe coughed and held his stomach. "Huh. I didn't think you would be able to do anything without your precious whip and magick." He chuckled to himself.

"Wasn't this how I had always kicked your butt when we were little?" I raised an amused brow. "Nicole and the others were telling me about how the two of us know each other. I guess I told them a while back about how I used to kick your butt all the time."

Joe snapped his head up and glared at me. "I just went," He coughed again. "Easy on you because you were just a child." He stumbled forward.

I stood my ground. "I doubt that," That was the last straw. I had truly pissed him off. Joe let out a battle cry and lunged at me. I dodged his punch by sidestepping to the right, but was grabbed by the back of my hair and was thrusted back. Joe continued to attack with multiple blows in the face and stomach. Just like what I had done to him. I looked for an opening all around me, bearing the pain I was receiving from Joe. When I found it, I grabbed both of Joe's fists and kneed him in the groin, and then I quickly stumbled away and watched him kneel to the ground in great pain.

I wiped the corner of my mouth. "You…said…no magick, no whip. You wanted this kind of combat, and this kind of combat you'll get."

Joe groaned in pain as he stood up. "I'm not complaining. It's just that place is a little sensitive, if you hadn't noticed." He sent me a nasty glare.

The corner of my mouth twitched up a bit. I held back the smile that would have possibly led to laughing. That's when I noticed something strange. I looked closely at Joe's unclenched right hand and raised a brow. There was...some sort of strange jewel there. And his hand was bleeding a bit, too. Was that jewel sowed in his hand? Or something like that? What is that jewel, and why does Joe have it?

Those were my thoughts running through my mind. That is, until I noticed Joe smirking at me.

"Interested, aren't you. You want to know what this is, right?" He waved his hand with the jewel back and forth. Then he closed his hand. "It's something special. Something I asked Cid to give to me, and even do this to my hand. It had hurt, but I believe it'll be worth it once I'm finished with you here."

"...What...what is it, exactly?" I asked. I grew more and more curious.

"Something that will...help me take your power. It doesn't sound all that special, now does it? But it is to me. Because it will help me a whole lot."

I couldn't take listening to him speak anymore.

My hair swayed in the wind as I dashed quickly towards him, inconspicuously charging my feet with focal energy and punching him in his face. He grunted, and countered my attack by kicking my face with brute force. The pain all around my body intensified and I let out a scream.

* * *

_**(-The Rest of the Gang-)**_

"Hey, something's up ahead." Vaan pointed out.

"Let's go see what it is." Penelo said next.

They made their way down the next path until they came closer to whatever it was at the end of it. It turned out to be a body- a petrified body with no head.

"Wh-what is that?" Penelo backed up slightly.

"Daedalus," Fran took a step forward. "Being a guardian statue of Giruvegan, set before the way stone outside the city, preventing intrusion. When provoked, the Daedalus swings its mighty sword, laying waste to any foolish enough to approach. To look upon its headless form is to know despair, and some conjecture that the mere sight of it has stopped many would-be interlopers from passing into the city." The viera explained.

Erika raised a brow at Fran. "You really like explaining things lately, don't you?"

"Look out!" Fantasy exclaimed as the once petrified Daedalus came to life, swinging its sword about.

"Really, we just need to smack him around a bit, and he'll finally relent." Conway stated, pulling out his sword.

"I'm going to pluck those pretty little wings off your back, buddy." Erika smirked and readied her fists. With that said, Erika lunged at Daedalus, throwing multiple punches at him. "Ow! Shit!" Erika screeched, shaking her hand. "That fucking hurt!!!"

Everyone else ignored Erika and her shouting about how punching Daedalus' armor hurt and just charged at the armored guy with all their strength. After a long, but a fair fight, Daedalus stumbled backwards before stabbing his sword back into the ground and turning to stone again.

Erika crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "That's an insult! It's like he's saying 'Well, you didn't really beat me - I just let you win.' Jerk,"

* * *

Lily: That's all of it for today. Not as long as the other chapters before, but close. My head still hurts from the sinus problems I've been having after the cold I had.

Erika: Oooooh, not bad on the fighting scene with Joe and Rosalina, Coley. I thought you said fighting scenes were your weak point.

Lily: I didn't write the fighting scene. Another friend of mine did. I had to beg for her help, but it was worth it because some FRIENDS of mine. _–Glares at Anna, Conway, Stephanie, and Erika-_ Don't like to HELP ME with battle scenes. And I'm leaving Rosalina, Daniel and Fantasy off the hook, because, Rosalina…just because, Fantasy doesn't actually help type this story, and Daniel is just too busy. Sad thing is my friend won't help me with next chapters fighting scenes. _–Sigh-_

Anna: Fighting scenes are our weak points too. xP

Conway: Bah, they're not that hard.

Erika: Then why don't you start writing them?

Conway: Don't wanna!

Lily: _-Face-palm_- Exactly my point… So anyway, as you can tell some of the stuff in this chapter was bit of filler, because…we…couldn't think of anything else. So yeah. But we did enjoy writing this chapter, and we hope you all enjoyed it, too. We have an esper fighting comin' up in the next chapter people! Let's hope that'll be good. ;D

Daniel/Rosalina/Fantasy: …Right. Well, please leave a review and…we'll update whenever. Cya!


	39. Rosalina vs Joe: Part 2

Daniel: I'll be starting the chapter today, since Lily is currently doing her homework.

Lily: _-Tugs on her hair-_ I. Hate. This. Shit!!!

Daniel: We would like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn **and **FinalFanCrazy12p3** for reviewing. Thank you both. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

_

* * *

_

My hands stung and bled. The back of my head pounded in pain, as my heart began to beat faster and faster. I lost track of the time since Joe and I have started our battle, and I wondered how far my friends have gotten in Giruvegan. Were they alright? Were they lost, or were they almost at the end? I didn't know which was why I wanted to finish off Joe and go back to them. But damn! He was stubborn. He didn't want to stay down, and it looked like he was about to kill over. How long did he want to keep this up? Did he really want my power THAT badly?

I charged towards him, disappearing mid-way, confusing him. When I reappeared near him, I kicked the side of his face, causing him to tumble backwards towards the ground. Somehow, he did a back hand spring, but I high-kicked him in the face, brought my leg down, and kicked his head towards the ground. Now, he was leaned over and I did a back flip in the air, kicking him in the face once more.

He, almost as if he was suffering from an upper-cut, flipped into the air but he managed to regain his balance. I wanted to attack him again, but he blocked my punch and kneed me in the stomach. I fell back, but landed on my feet and coughed, little specks of blood flying out of my mouth and onto the ground.

I regained my composer and charged at Joe again, punching him in the gut and then kicking him once more in the face. Joe was thrown back towards the closed entrance of Giruvegan, slamming against it. He slid down, eyes closed and his body limp. He looked as if to be unconscious or maybe even dead, but as I took a step closer, his hand twitched and his eyes snapped open, but lowered as blood began to trickle down the slid of his head and out of his mouth.

"Joe…" I said. "Give up. Give up on taking my power, give up on ruling Ivalice, give up on this whole plan of yours! It's useless if you can't even defeat me!" I shouted at him, standing my ground. "I don't want to kill you, Joe! But you're making it hard for me not to!" It's true. I did not want to kill Joe. I just wanted him to leave me and my friends alone. I wanted him to go back wherever he came from and live a normal life. He wasn't cut out to be a bad guy.

Joe chuckled. "I…I can't…" He croaked out. "Ever since I can remember…this was my dream. To take your power, kill Vayne, and rule Ivalice…"

My eyes widened. "Vayne?"

Joe nodded. "I've been…watching him. I find him…annoying and he'll get in my way. So, when I get your power I'm going to…kill him." I watched as Joe went to stand up, using whatever strength he had left. His body trembled as he could barely even stand.

"Joe! Stop! Stop it!" I screamed, clenching my fists. "You're not strong enough to do any of this!"

"But…I will be once I have your power…" Joe replied, leaning against the entrance of Giruvegan with his hand.

I growled. Why wouldn't this idiot listen to me?!

"You're going to kill yourself!"

A small gasp escaped my mouth as I saw the corner of Joe's lips twitch up into a small smile. "And? I would be like I never existed. Nobody would care or even notice if I die. I don't have anything…but this dream of mine." Slowly, I saw something materializing in Joe's left hand and something else on his back. "So…I'm going to make this dream of mine…come true."

It was his bow. And a quiver full of arrows.

Joe reached for an arrow, placing it with the bow and pointing it at me, closing his left eye.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him. "You said no-."

"I know what I said. But I take it back. I thought you were useless without all your precious magick, whip and powers. I was wrong. So, enough of hand-on-hand combat," He raised the bow and arrow a bit more, aiming for my head. "Rosalina…it's time for you to die!"

And he shot.

_

* * *

_

_**(-The Gang-)**_

They continued their way through Giruvegan fighting many fiends along the way.

"Dude, I wonder if I push Conway out towards the edge he would fall off into the dark abyss and never return…" Erika grinned evilly as she glanced at Conway's back. She rubbed her hands together, preparing to push Conway. But sadly, she was held back by Nicole who then smacked her upside the head and gave her a lecture.

After no more than twenty minutes of walking, the gang came to a stop as they glanced at The Great Crystal.

"Wow…it's so pretty…" Nicole said breathlessly. Balthier walked up behind her and gazed at The Great Crystal along with her. Fantasy walked up to Nicole as well, placing his smaller hand in her bigger one, gazing out at The Great Crystal.

Penelo walked forward a bit; she lowered her head. "I can't shake the feeling we're somewhere we're not meant to be." She said.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Vaan spoke as he walked up to Penelo.

"Exciting?" Penelo repeated.

Basch walked up to the two, and said: "You are not troubled by the unknown? Who can say what lies ahead? We may encounter the very creators of Nethicite."

Vaan sighed as he looked back out to The Great Crystal. "Yeah, I don't know what we'll find. I like it better that way."

There was a brief pause.

Basch glanced down at Vaan and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You're sounding more the sky pirate everyday." He told Vaan.

Vaan grinned and laid his arms back behind his head.

After that the group continued their way through until they reached a door called: Bulwark Hemera. Erika examined it, tapping her chin in thought.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Nicole asked, raising a eyebrow at her friend.

"Just a minute…" Erika mumbled as she crouched down and began to make her way to the other side by going through the small hole.

"What are you doi-."

"-I've always wanted to do this!" Erika interrupted Nicole.

"All you're doing is going through a small hole."

"…Okay, I'm a bit bored with those guys looking over the damn map." Erika sighed, jabbing her thumb at Ashe and everyone else.

Stephanie walked up to Nicole, not noticing Erika trying to make her way through the hole, but had got her shirt stuck. "Here, I'll open the door." Stephanie offered, going over to it. Nicole reached out to Stephanie, telling her to stop, but before Stephanie turned around, the door way began to open and Erika was pulled up along with it.

"Ah! Holy crap!" Erika screamed. The two girls and everyone else looked up. "Why is this always happening to me?!?!"

Conway busted up laughing and pointed his finger at the 'damsel in distress' as Anna jokingly dubbed her. Penelo elbowed Conway in the side, making Conway wince and glare at the blonde.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his side.

"You should help Erika get down. Don't you think she already had enough trouble with Rafflesia today?" Penelo mentioned with her hands on her hips.

Conway snorted and rolled his eyes. "That was her own damn fault. She's the one who kept calling him an 'it' and 'thing'. Why should I help her d-?" A dagger was thrown; blowing past Conway, missing his ear by an inch, but a bit of his hair fell to the ground. Conway blinked his brown eyes several times before looking back at Penelo. "Holy shit, woman! Don't be getting so violent now!" Penelo sent him a glare. "Fine! I'll help her down!" Conway grumbled, walking over to Erika who screamed like a banshee. "Shut up already!" Erika clamped her mouth shut. "Okay…Now jump into my arms!"

Silence…

Anna, Vaan and Stephanie laughed, as Erika's eyes dulled and Nicole sighed, shaking her head.

"Jump into your arms?" Erika questioned. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!?!"

"So you can get down!"

"I'd rather stay hanging up here, thank you very much!"

"Oh, just jump down! It's not like I have some sort of spread able disease or anything!"

"…"

"…"

"…Vaan! Let me jump into your arms!"

Vaan looked up at Erika. "Uh…why? Conway is right there." He pointed to Conway.

"Because I don't want die just yet," Erika replied.

Penelo pointed her dagger at Vaan. Vaan flinched and backed up. "Vaan, be nice and help her."

Vaan nodded, giving in. "Fine, just keep an eye on where you point that thing." He said before running over and next to Conway, holding out his arms and telling Erika to jump. Penelo glanced at her dagger as Erika released her grip on the door, falling down into Vaan's arms where he caught her.

"Okay!" Erika exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pound wildly against her chest. "We...we can continue…"

The gang walked a bit further before coming up to another Bulwark Hemera. This time, Erika stayed away from it. And again, they continued, but stopped when they came to a large platform. Out of nowhere some sort of winged creature came flying out of nowhere, landing on some of the platforms ahead and causing them to disappear until he reached the fairly large one the gang stopped on. He let out a loud roar and charged at them.

"Holy shit," Anna jumped back, dodging Tyrant. "He's a fast little sucker." She commented a moment later.

Vaan raised a brow. "Little…?"

Erika ran up to Anna and Nicole's side, scratching her cheek. "So that thing about dragons being soft underneath - any hope that's true?" She glanced back and forth between Anna and Nicole. Anna rolled her eyes and said nothing as she charged at Tyrant. She stabbed him multiple times with her staff and jumped back whenever he tried to hit her with his tail.

"Let's get to work," Nicole bent down and held out her arms as if she was holding a bow and arrow. "Fire arrow!"

Erika nodded. "Right…"

_

* * *

_

"Hyah!!" Basch, Vaan, Conway and Ashe all chorused as they jumped up in the air and stabbed Tyrant. Tyrant roared and shook his body. The four hanged onto their swords, not really enjoying the ride. Once Tyrant calmed down, they pulled their swords out from his body and jumped to the ground.

Tyrant roared once last time as he stumbled around, little green lights all around him. The gang watched as Tyrant flew upwards into the sky and disappear into nothingness. A Way Stone appeared in front of them after that.

Using the Way Stone, they arrived at The Great Crystal with Basch and Vaan navigating the way.

After getting through one of those most frustrating dungeons they've been through, they eventually found the last Way Stone much thanks to Fantasy's help- and were transported to the Crystal Core.

"Never…doing…that…again…!" Anna dropped to her knees.

After walking forward a bit, Penelo turned to Fran. "I've never seen this much Mist. Are you all right?" She asked.

Fran nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

There was another brief pause between everyone.

Ashe looked forward. "Is that Nethicite?" She questioned.

"I wonder," Fran looked over to Ashe.

Ashe lowered her gaze to the ground. "With that much Nethicite in one's grasp—,"

"—you could destroy all of Ivalice. If you wished it." Fran finished for her.

Ashe didn't respond. Eventually she started to walk again, and everyone followed her. They eventually came to another Way Stone, Ashe activated it. As the group approached the strange door, Nicole hesitated for moment. "Something's…on the other side," She mumbled.

Anna put a hand on her friends shoulder. "We know," She nodded.

"Don't worry too much, Master." Fantasy grabbed her hand again.

Nicole nodded back at Anna, smiled at Fantasy, and then opened up the strange door. They walked into the large room, where immediately something fell down onto the floor. "Shemhazai…"

"Scion that is both horse and woman, wielding utter control over the souls that wander the underworld, in opposition to Igeyorlm the Martyr, scion of light. Though she once served the gods as a guardian, when Ultima announced her rebellion, Shemhazai went to her, whispering of the gods' hidden weaknesses. She then descended upon the land without leave of the gods, and taught men of destruction and evil. For this was she stricken down and bound." Fran spoke, her eyes never leaving Shemhazai.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's Esper time!" Anna stood in a battle stance, grinning.

"Don't use any magick on Shemhazai. She likes to use Silencega which can be a real pain in the ass." Stephanie explained. "So don't even bother…"

When they first started to attack Shemhazai up front, she stayed very still. Suddenly, Penelo and Vaan were thrusted back by an attack from Shemhazai.

"She used Shock!" Nicole exclaimed.

"So that's what she was doing," Balthier grumbled.

Daniel growled. "And now she attacks…"

As Stephanie went over to Vaan and Penelo to make sure they were alright, Ashe and Basch pulled out their swords and began to slice and dice Shemhazai. Ashe pulled back and sheathed her sword as she used her Mist Quickening: Heaven's Wrath. After that died down, and did quite a bit of damage to Shemhazai she pulled out her sword again and joined Conway in the battle.

Fantasy attacked Shemhazai along side Anna, both stabbing their staffs into her. What else could they do? They couldn't use magick, really. Beads of sweat began to run down the side of his forehead, he lost track of time, and his mind began to wander to Rosalina. Hoping she was alright…

"Friggen thing doesn't want to die!" Anna screeched, whacking Shemhazai with her staff. "If I keep this up, my staff is gonna break!"

"Need a hand?"

"Eh…" Anna looked up and over to where the voice came from. The sound of something slicing through the air echoed throughout the room, as did Shemhazai's screams of pain. A figure of a young woman floated down behind Shemhazai, her whip retracted as she clenched onto it.

Fantasy smiled brightly, realizing who it was.

"Rosa…" Daniel stepped forward. "Rosalina?!"

Rosalina turned around. "Correct,"

Shemhazai charged at Rosalina, casting Flare. Rosalina dodged the attack before it even got close to her. She did a back flip and attacked Shemhazai with her whip, slashing her face. Shemhazai screamed in pain again, scratching at its face. "Why you little-!"

"Shemhazai can speak, too?! Can all Esper's speak?" Vaan asked, turning to Fran, who ignored his questioned and watched as Shemhazai and Rosalina fight.

"It seems Shemhazai doesn't like Rosalina…" Stephanie concluded.

"No duh!" Anna folded her arms. "If you were Shemhazai would you want someone slashing at your face?!"

The final scream of Shemhazai gained back the two's attention. The color in Shemhazai began to disappear as she was lifted up until she vanished, then suddenly a symbol of her appeared and Rosalina seemed to glow a strange color.

Rosalina opened her eyes. "I feel…strange…but warm." Rosalina mumbled looking over herself until it disappeared.

"Whoa, does that mean Rosalina got Shemhazai?" Erika asked, astonished.

Daniel nodded.

Rosalina turned around to face her friends, but suddenly grabbed her head and groaned in pain. Everything around her was spinning, and it began to make her feel sick. Her legs wobbled. They felt like jello, and she fell to the ground. Daniel called out her name and rushed to her, picking her up.

"Rosalina? What's wrong?" He asked, shaking her a bit.

"I'm just…tired…" Rosalina replied in a small voice.

Daniel nodded again and turned towards Ashe. Before he could even ask Ashe kneeled down next to Rosalina. "We can stay here for the night. Rosalina, please rest yourself." Rosalina opened her eyes, looking over at Ashe and slowly nodding her head before closing them again and going limp in Daniel's arms. The two watched as Rosalina's chest rise with each breath she breathed.

"Thank you…" Daniel whispered, brushing a piece of Rosalina's hair out of her face.

Ashe said nothing as she stood up and helped Anna and Fran bring out the tents.

After setting up the tents and eating, everyone decided to head to bed. Penelo offered to be a night guard with Vaan, who protested against it at first, but after a little threatening, he finally gave him.

The two childhood friends sat in silence, staring into the fire Balthier had made. Vaan heaved a sigh and laid back, folding his arms behind his head and glancing up.

"Don't fall asleep now," Penelo chuckled.

"I won't. Don't worry. I'm not really tired anyways." Vaan replied.

Penelo hugged her knees to her chest. "Rosalina looked terrible…Her clothes were ripped, and she was all bruised and bloody. What do you think happened between her and Joe…?" Penelo quietly asked as she lowered her eyes down to the fire.

"I dunno," Vaan shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to ask her in the morning."

There was a brief silence.

"Vaan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Rabanastre?"

Vaan sat up. "Yeah…I do. But don't worry, Penelo. After this, we'll be able to go home. We'll be able to see Kytes, Migelo and everyone else again." Vaan assured her.

Penelo nodded. "And maybe…it'll go back to the way it was before…" She murmured.

Vaan traced over Penelo's face with his eyes before laying back down, sighing again. "We'll stop this…all of this. And then, when we do, I'll become a sky pirate." Penelo lifted her head and looked at Vaan. A small smile appeared as she nodded. "Hey…" Penelo blinked. "Do you think they're gonna stay? You know, here with us?"

"You mean Nicole and the others?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know. I've heard them all talk about going home, but they haven't talked about it in a while." Penelo said.

Vaan rolled over onto his side. "…I hope they stay."

"Me too…"

_

* * *

_

_**(-Rosalina-)**_

I sat up, wide awake. My wounds were healed thanks to Ashe, but my body still ached. My head pounded, causing me to slightly groan in pain, but I kept it quiet, not wanting to wake Fran up from her sleep. Fran's bunny ears twitched, so I covered my mouth and snuck out of the tent. Penelo and Vaan were sitting next to each other, talking about things they did when living in Rabanastre. I snuck passed the two, thankfully not noticing me, and walked over to the door, opening it and walking out.

I didn't stray too far away from the room where everyone stayed. I just felt like I need to take a walk, no matter how dangerous it is with fiends still hanging around. I lowered my eyes to the ground as I remembered the last bit of the fight Joe and I had…

_

* * *

_

_I dodged the arrow, just as Joe sent another one at me. Each time I dodged one he would shoot another. After a while it began to become irritating, especially since it was like he had never supply of arrows in his quiver. I pulled out my whip, disappearing from Joe's sight and reappearing behind him. My whip slithered around his arms before it tightened them around his waist. Joe dropped his brow and arrow._

_"You're going to kill yourself." I stated._

_"Shut up!" Joe snapped._

_I tightened my whip around him even more, making it hard for him to breath. When I saw his face turning a bit blue, I loosened the hold, but not enough to allow him to escape. I watched, curiously, as Joe used his right hand, the one with the jewel in it, and grabbed hold of the vine. Suddenly, electricity shot through me, making me scream out in pain. The smell of burning skin - MY burning skin hit my nose._

_Joe laughed manically as he watched me scream as loudly as I could. I couldn't release the whip, no matter how hard I tried. Then, I suddenly felt some of my strength…my power being sucked from me. Joe began to glow a golden color, and I gasped._

_He was stealing my power!_

_The electricity stopped running through me as I finally was able to let go of my whip. I feel to my knees, twitching. My whole body wanted to spasm, thanks to the electricity. Joe smirked as my whip fell to the ground._

_"You…bastard…" I gasped out, clutching my chest, trying to breathe. "You weren't dying all along…you tricked me!"_

_"I'm a pretty good actor, aren't I?" He winked at me._

_"Ah…!" I gasped in pain, clenching my eyes shut. Joe's foot steps pounded against the ground, coming closer and closer. I wanted to get away, but I could barely even move. Joe grabbed hold of my jaw, making me face him before…he slammed his lips against my own._

_It felt like time stopped. Joe…was…was…kissing me?!_

_He pulled back, and released my chin. I glared at him with deadly dagger eyes of absolute death, especially when he smirked and snickered at my reaction. "You're so cute when you're mad, Rosalina. Ah, well, I only have half of your power, but that's okay." Joe said, glancing down at the jewel that now glowed. "It's going to be a while before we meet again, Rosalina. And that will truly be our last battle. I assure you of it." He looked back over to me. "Prepare yourself for next time." And with that…he vanished._

_I didn't know it at first, but tears began to run down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying as I stared at the spot Joe once stood. I touched my lips with my fingers, and then I let out the loudest scream ever._

_

* * *

_

I touched my lips again, remembering the kiss.

"Rosalina…?"

I turned around. Daniel walked over to me with a concerned expression on his face. I let my hand drop to my side and narrowed my eyes. I didn't hear him coming…

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to meet my gaze.

I turned around. "I'm fine…perfectly fine. Never been better!" My voice began to crack. Daniel noticed this too. Usually I would be better at faking my emotions. Why was I so damn bad at it now?

"You sound like Stephanie when she's about to break out in sobs."

I laughed a bit. I was already crying again… So I covered most of my face with my hands.

"I am such an idiot!" I cried. "I let him steal half of my power and I let him get away! I should have finished Joe off right then and there!" I say that now…but I didn't want him to really die, but I had a feeling that when we meet again…one of us would have to.

Daniel said nothing as he listened to my sobs. I couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard I tried to, whenever I wiped away my tears more and more kept coming down, like a heavy rainfall. For a moment there, I thought Daniel had left, maybe to go get someone else like Penelo or Nicole, but I was wrong. Instead, Daniel grabbed my left shoulder, turned me around and pulled me into a hug where he began to rub my back, telling me its okay to cry. So I did. I ended up soaking his shirt with my salty tears. I relaxed myself in Daniel's long arms, allowing them to hold me. My own hands clung onto the back of his shirt, not wanting to let go. I felt so safe, so warm. The complete opposite of how I felt around Joe.

"Rosalina…" And I loved it when Daniel said my name.

I looked up to him, sniffing. He wiped a falling tear away with his thumb, looking into my eyes. I looked back into his. The next thing I knew my lips were inches away from his, and then, they touched, melting into a short, sweet kiss. The two of us pulled away, looking up at each other once more before both of our faces turned red and we looked away from each other.

"Uh…uhm…" Daniel stuttered. "We…uh…should probably get some sleep now…"

I nodded. "Y-yeah…"

Daniel took my hand and pulled me back to the room. We snuck past Vaan and Penelo again and went back to our tents. As I laid down next to Fran, I touched my lips, smiling to myself. I knew I was going to have a good sleep tonight, but not before one last thought about Joe ran through my head...

_"One of us will have to die...who will it be...?" _

_

* * *

_

_**(-The Next Morning-)**_

Everyone woke up to the voice of Penelo and Vaan kicking everyone's tents. The last tent he happened to kick was Anna's and Erika's. The two pissed off girls came out of the tent and chased after Vaan, eventually getting a hold of him and beating him to a bloody pulp.

Erika wiped off her hands, completely satisfied, when she noticed Nicole had not come out of her tent yet. In fact, Conway was having a hard time waking Nicole up, so Erika decided to give him and hand and dragged Nicole out of her tent and turned towards the others. "You guys got a permanent marker?" She asked.

"Permanent marker…?" Penelo blinked.

"Err…Not you guys, them." Erika pointed Stephanie and Daniel.

"Uhm…" Stephanie searched through her pockets then shook her head no.

"I do. I always have a permanent marker with me." Daniel said, tossing it to Erika, who pulled off the cap and began to write something on Nicole's forehead. It seemed Erika decided to be a smartass and write 'dumbass' on Nicole's forehead, resulting the teenager to wake up -after Erika kicked her- and continuously shout at Erika for five minutes.

Once the chaos ended, and Vaan was healed, they continued their way.

They activated the Way Stone and were once again transported to another place, but this time…

_

* * *

_

Floating in the beautiful blue sky was a platform where it suddenly emanated a white beam. Then it disappeared…

Ashe slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she glanced around with a frantic look. "Where is everyone?" She was standing all alone on a bright blue platform.

"Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you and you alone." Even though the voice said 'Occuria' Ashe did not like not being able to see anyone. She didn't like to be alone. Not anymore…

That's when Ashe noticed swirls of spiritual waves circling around the area and then form into the Occuria. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all Nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from Sun-cryst's light." It spoke again.

Ashe looked at it, puzzled. "Such power exists?"

"In times that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice…and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three Shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins."

There was a brief pause.

"That's why I was given it- the Sword of Kings." Ashe broke the silence.

"The treaty held with kings of old is but a mem'ry, cold and still. With you we now shall treat anew, to cut a run for hist'ry's flow."

Suddenly, the Treaty-Blade appeared.

"Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the Cryst and seize your Shards. Wield Dynast-King's power! Destroy Venat!"

The Treaty-Blade descended to Ashe's level.

"But Venat—Venat is an Occurian. A being like you," Ashe said.

"Venat is a heretic!" The Occuria raised its voice. The Occurian's loud voice made a wind blow towards Ashe as Ashe guards herself. The Occurian shifted forms and then to went back to its normal form. "The Nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. The heretic trespassed and set the rose of knowledge in Man's hand. With imitations they profane, it is anathema to us. We give you now the Stone and task. Administer judgment: destroy them all!"

Ashe blinked. "Judgment?" Suddenly, Rasler's spiritual body appears and stands towards Ashe. Ashe's lips quivered. "Destroy them all? The Empire?" She softly spoke.

"The Humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run. Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let like some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfil your role as savior. Attain to your birthright!"

Everything was gone. Rasler's spirit and The Occuria. Ashe sighed as she held onto the sword.

"Ashe…" Before Ashe could turn around, someone hugged her from behind.

"Nicole…?"

"You're shaking…I'm sorry…" Nicole mumbled.

Ashe blinked. Nicole was right, she was shaking. She stopped herself and looked down at the sword, now held in her hands. "It's all right…" Ashe whispered.

"Ashe! Nicole/Master!" The two turned around to find everyone running towards them. Fantasy ran up to Nicole and jumped into her arms, hugging her.

"What's with these Occuria? What gives them the right to tell you what to do?" Vaan clenched his fists.

"Huh?" Ashe blinked.

"We could not see them, but we heard the Occuria speak. They may be gods, but we are the arbiters of our destiny. Your highness, I am against this. The Empire must pay, but destruction?" Basch said.

There was a brief pause as Penelo approached Ashe.

"Um… Does anyone know what happened to Doctor Cid? Wasn't he saying he'd be here?" She said worriedly.

"He should've arrived by now." Basch nodded and crossed his arms.

Balthier took a step forward. "And I should've realized by now. He's not coming. He laid out the bait, and we bit. Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his Nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria." He shook his head, sighing.

"But wait—if we got a hold of the Nethicite, wouldn't that be bad for the Empire?" Penelo questioned.

"Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with Nethicite collide? That'd be just like Doctor Cid." Balthier replied.

After another brief pause Ashe turned too look at everyone, announcing: "I will search out the Sun-cryst." With that said, everyone began to walk down the path. Nicole let down Fantasy who then ran to catch up with the others while Nicole slowly walked to them, listening to the conversation Balthier and Ashe were having.

"'History is built by our hands.' That's his favorite line. He'd never stand by and watch the Occuria Stones shape things." Balthier said. Ashe stayed quiet. "So… He was talking to Venat all along. He wasn't mad at all then, was he." Balthier continued.

Nicole stopped in her tracks, knowing that the two were about to catch up with her now. Ashe walked past her, sword in her hands, while Balthier stopped next to her. "Everything all right?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah…" Nicole nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm just thinking."

"And what would that be about?"

Nicole glanced to the left, then up at Balthier. "We're getting closer…" Nicole then left a very confused sky pirate behind, leaving him to wonder what Nicole meant by: 'We're getting closer…'

_

* * *

_

"So we've attained the Treaty-Sword, well, because we're awesome that way. And now…" Erika trailed off.

"And now you shut up," Anna finished for her.

"Yeah, that's ri—THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

After not much walking, they arrived back at the area where they had previously used the Way Stone. They were circled around it as Basch opened his mouth to speak.

"In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-cryst. Do these words mean aught to you?" Fran walked in front of him and shook her head no.

"Didn't Reddas say he was going to follow some 'other course'?" Conway pointed out.

"Maybe he found out something that can help." Vaan suggested.

"I'd rather stay out of that sky pirate's debt, thank you." Balthier crossed his arms.

Vaan looked over at him, puzzled. "What's wrong with Reddas? I mean if you can't trust your own kind, who can you trust?"

"You're an expert on pirating now, are you?" Balthier raised a brow.

Vaan placed his hands on the back of his head, and said nothing.

"Why don't we just go back to Balfonheim Port, not only will we possibly find answers, but we can also rest up." Fantasy spoke.

"I agree with Fantasy, we could all use a little rest." Rosalina agreed.

Everyone else also agreed, and so they decided to venture back to Balfonheim Port. It was a long, tiring trip, but they eventually made it their in one piece. Surprisingly…

The group returned to Reddas Manse, where they had a quick conversation with the watch. "Ah, there you are. Lord Reddas is waiting. The Guv'nor expects good behavior from all his guest. In you go. " The watch said and allowed the gang to enter.

They found Reddas in the same room they had left him in a while ago. He was talking to his people. "Ships in the water! Send fishing dories if need be, I care not. Glossair engines are as good to us as sky to a fish. Leave what boats have foundered. I want souls saved, not driftwood!" With that said, Reddas' people scurried off. Reddas crossed his arms. "Our armada run afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract. All engines stopped asudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are Jagd. I expected airship trouble. Not a fleet foundering midst the waves." He then turned to face the gang. He had noticed them a while ago. "Tell me of what happened in Giruvegan. From the lay of your eyes, I measure all did not go well. Cid—was he false as I feared?"

"Yes. But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for." Ashe nodded.

After explaining everything to Reddas, who was now seated at his desk, he spoke: "So the Deifacted Nethicite was only a fragment? And these Occuria—I know not, and care to know even less."

Fran stepped up. "If we strike this Sun-cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new Stone may be born. We say the Sun-cryst is the source of all Nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the Manufacted Nethicite, who can say?" Reddas listened to her intently.

"But there is another way." Daniel spoke up. "We use the Treaty-Blade to cut a new Stone from the Cryst use that to fight the Dusk Shard and the Manufacted stones. And trust me, I know."

Reddas nodded, he wasn't going to question Daniel. "Would you like to know the best use of Nethicite? Will or nill, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away."

"Either way, we gotta find this Sun-cryst first, right? Don't we? Across the sea… In a tower on a distant shore…Reddas?" Vaan glanced at the bald man who leaned forward a bit.

There was brief pause as Reddas closed his eyes then re-opened them. "Familiar words, Vaan. I saw something of the sort written in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos Lighthouse. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words…and caught trouble." He said.

"Then proof is ours. This lighthouse on the Naldoan Sea is the tower on the distant shore. The strong Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim and yet clear a sign then any we might've hoped for. The Sun-cryst is there." Everyone turned to look at Basch.

"All well and good, but how do we get there? Those seas are in the Jagd, as I recall." Balthier reminded.

Reddas stood up, holding something in his hand. "Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a Skystone made to resist Jagd." He tossed the Skystone to Balthier as Balthier catches it and glances at the stone.

"More spoils from the Draklor Labs, is it? Why not use it yourself?"

Reddas shook his head. "That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model—it will not work. But should it fit the Strahl, she'll fly in Jagd." Then he turned to face Ashe once again. "Lady Ashe. I would accompany your highness…if you do not object."

"Why would she object?!" Erika piped up. "Right, Ashe?"

Ashe glanced over her shoulder at Erika before turning back to Reddas and nodding. "I am in your care. But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?"

In the background you could hear Erika say: "Told you so," Then a loud thwack sound and her groaning.

"The Nabudis Deadlands." He replied.

Ashe looked up at him in shock, as she said: "Nabudis…was your home?"

"Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart."

And once again, the gang was heading out, with Reddas as their new party member, or rather their 'Guest'. As they left the Manse they ran into some of Reddas' people. The gang talked with them, and Conway of course stared at Elza's chest, legs, etc, etc. Soon enough Anna dragged him to the back of the group and smacked him upside the head a couple of times. Nono told them that the Strahl updates were done, and then left. After talking a bit more to Raz, the gang proceeded to the Aerodrome. Inside, the group talked to the Private airship attendant.

"Good day. We handle all private airship arrivals and departures from this desk. How may I help you? Let's see, your ship was the…Strahl, was it? Ah yes, Nono's been tending to your ship. He left a message for you: 'From the Aerodrome to the desert wastes, I'll be there to keep the Strahl in tip-top shape, kupo!' Nono seemed quite pleased to have finished his repairs. The Strahl is ready to depart whenever you wish. Would you like to board now?"

"Yes." Vaan nodded. They chose the flight destination to Ridorana Cataract.

"Very well. You may enter the hangar from the gate."

And so they did.

_

* * *

_

At full speed ahead, the Strahl left the port of Balfonheim and made its way across the sea, which everyone took the pleasure of looking at while they made their way to Ridorana Catarct.

"It's starting to become crowded in here…" Balthier muttered, mostly to himself. But Fran heard and chuckled at his words.

The soon arrived at a tall, antique looking building that was place at 'the edge of the world' as Erika dubbed it. The Strahl flew around it once then lands on the ground. After the gang disembarks from the Strahl, Penelo, Vaan, Basch, and Erika immediately went to look over the edge. Thanks to Erika, Vaan was almost pushed off, but she ended up catching him in time. Vaan glared at Erika who nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, slowly inching away from him.

She turned towards Nicole and said: "Uh…Nicole! Look! I told you them stupid scientists didn't know nothing - I told you the Earth was flat!" and walked over to her before Vaan could push her off.

Anna folded her arms across her chest. "I think I just felt my I.Q drop…"

Fantasy nodded. "Me too…"

"A tower on distant shore. And about its peak, a piercing Mist." Fran spoke.

Ashe, who stood next to Reddas, began to speak as she looked up. "And in that Mist, the Sun-cryst waits."

"My lady. Your words still sound of doubt. Pray you reach your answer, ere we the Sun-cryst." Reddas said, glancing at Ashe.

"And? Should I choose revenge, what then?" Ashe lowered her gaze.

Reddas hesitated for a moment. "Then your woe shall be your own." And with that, he began to walk forward.

Ashe glanced up and watched Reddas walk away, and then slowly she began to follow.

Before Nicole and the others could follow as well, Daniel jogged up in front of them and stopped them in their tracks, confusing his friends.

"What is it, Dan?" Stephanie asked, using his nickname.

"Next time when we stop to rest for the night, I want all of us to be the night guards, even if we're in a very safe place; I need you guys to do that for me. Okay?" Daniel said, looking at each and every one of them in the eye.

"Okay…" Anna mumbled. "Can we go now? Everyone else is ahead of us." She said as she pointed to Vaan, Ashe and all the others. Daniel nodded and allowed them to pass, himself soon walking along with them.

_

* * *

_

Balthier stepped away from the group, grabbing Vaan by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed. When he regained his balance, Vaan gave Balthier a questioning look. "Uh-," But he was cut off.

"Vaan. A word. If something untoward should happen to me, you're taking the Strahl." Balthier said, getting straight to the point. He began to walk again, with Vaan trailing behind him.

Vaan looked at Balthier puzzled as he said: "Untoward? What's this about?"

"I am the leading man. Might need to do something heroic. Don't worry. I'll show you how to fly her." Balthier replied.

_

* * *

_

The gang proceeds to The Pharos of Ridorana. As the gang ventures through the area, they eventually arrived at the big golden gate where bones starts forming into the Hydro. Most of the Fantasy Gamers groan, but pull out their weapons, preparing to strike.

"Sure enough - it's a Zombie Dragon. Man, a dragon is bad enough - but one that just wanders about groaning "Brains" is worse." Rosalina commented.

"Uh...It says brains...?" Conway sure didn't remember that part.

"Braaaiiiiinnnnns," Erika joked. "Err…wait- can I do that again?"

"No. But instead, you can help fight Hydro."

"I don't have a choice not to fight. I get dragged into somehow anyways! And it's all Nicole's fault!" Erika pointed at Nicole as she shouted: "You just had to go touch your damn T.V, didn't you?!?!?!"

"If Master didn't, then I would've just came for her and the rest of you when you were sleeping, anyways." Fantasy added.

Erika then pointed at Fantasy. "Shut up you little midget!"

"Oh. My. God!" Anna screeched, grabbing a hand full of her hair. "Erika! I swear that I will fucken beat the shit out of you if you don't shut up and fight Hydro! Just fight something without talking for once!!"

"I can't! I'm having a breakdown! Leave me alone!!"

After the gang defeated Hydro, and Erika got over her little 'breakdown', Hydro crumbled and vanished from the scene. The gang proceeds to the golden door. Upon approaching the door, Ashe slightly gasped as she saw the golden door had some special designs on it. Vaan approaches the engraved wall.

"Hey, Fran. Something's written on the wall." He said.

Fran turned her head and slowly walked over to Vaan, glancing at the wall. "Engraved by someone, it seems. Hmm. It's quite old." She commented, before she began to read. "'Lo, seeker in days unborn. God-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the Three Waits, soul-hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall.'"

Ashe jumped, startled. "The Dynast-King?" and rushed towards the engraved wall.

Fran looked down at Ashe as she said with a small chuckle: "Does it startle you? The Dynast-King took his sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the Nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left this for you." Fran walked past Ashe before stopping. "Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?"

Ashe, looking slightly tense, walked towards the golden door, looking up when it suddenly shined a blue color, then opened. Without hesitating or saying another word, Ashe walked inside.

_

* * *

_

Anna: Chapter 39: Finished!

Stephanie: Hooray!

Lily: _-Is currently ripping up her homework-_ Okay, I'm done. I'm going to go work on my Cosplay. I'm finished with this shit. _-Leaves room-_

Conway: Make sure you don't sew your shirt onto the fabric again!

Lily: Shut up!

Erika: Silly sky pirate, trix are for kids! LOL!_ xD_

Fantasy: Well, that's it for today. See you next time!

Rosalina: Oh, just before we get off, I would like to say that we will be giving you a small sneak peek of the next coming chapter (Which is currently in pieces) since we don't know when we'll update since May is a very busy month for many of us. Enjoy!

_xXxXx_

_"Reddas, stop!" _

_"Was there no other way...?" _

_"Fantasy and Nicole...you should know why I called everyone here, right? Well, everyone...I think we shouldn't get anymore closer to Vaan or any of the others..." _

_"Rosalina? What're you doing?" _

_"I...I'm preparing myself. Conway, if something happens to me...please look after Nicole and the others, and tell them I'm sorry." _

_"...What're you...talking about?" _

_"My lady, the war starts now." _

_"Really? The war starts 'now'? Because I thought it started, oh, a few years ago WHEN HER HUSBAND GOT BLOWN UP!" _

_"Shot," _

_"SAME THING!" _


	40. Topping the Dark Tower

Anna: Yes, yes. It's been a while, hasn't it? We're very sorry; Lily wrote a message on her FF Homepage, I think last week, about what's been going on, why we haven't been doing anything. Yada, yada, ya. Busy. College, Highschool, Concerts, Work, etc, etc.

Rosalina: But we do have a new chapter for you all. We also have the next one planned out, too.

Fantasy: So hopefully, that one will be done soon, too.

Daniel: There were a few things we took out of this chapter, after thinking long a hard about it. So if you notice things missing, then you know why.

_(-Erika and Nicole walk into the room, a big round red mark can be seen on Erika's forehead-)_

Stephanie: Erika, are you alright? What happened?

Erika: I got hit with the tennis ball…

Fantasy: Master! What's with that weird mark on your face?

Lily: After I accidentally hit Erika with the tennis ball, she came over and smacked me with her racquet.

Conway: _-Unable to speak at the moment because he's on the ground laughing-_

Lily: Oh! We're starting the new chapter? Ok! Akira kaishi! Hope you all tanoshimu!

Anna: _-Smacks Lily- _Speak English! Not Japanese!

Lily: _-Sniff- _Ow…

Rosalina/Stephanie/Fantasy: _-The three smile- _We would like to thank: **The Duelist of Dawn, FinalFanCrazy12p3, AmethystDancer21, Drachegirl14,** and**DaniMacDonald **for reviewing last chapter. Thank you all.

**Warning: **A slightly random chapter.

* * *

Upon examination of the structure on the inside the only thing the gang could say was "wow". It was breathtaking not only in size but beauty. It was a circular structure with many floors more than you could count, with a large body of water in the center of the room that seemed to be falling up. Most notably was the ancient carving along the walls and floor.

"So pretty, but so freaking dark!" Anna commented.

Penelo nodded her head in agreement. It was pretty dark in the place, but not terribly. And she had to admit, seeing the large body of water in the center of the room that was falling _up_ was absolutely beautiful and had a bit of mystery held to it.

"Ah, more puzzles to come." Daniel heaved a sigh.

"Follow me; I'll help out with this one." Fantasy spoke up.

Everyone nodded and followed little Fantasy as he showed them what to do. Thanks to his help, the gang managed to solve the puzzle by acquiring Black Orbs while defeating enemies. Then, the gang placed each Black Orb on each three Altars of Night. After that, the sealed door broke its seal. The gang opened the sealed door and entered the area in a non-reality desert. Ashe shielded her eyes from the in-coming sand and continued to move forward.

"Where…are we?" Penelo questioned, latching herself to Vaan.

"Our death beds!" Erika commented.

Raising her hand, Nicole gave Erika a good smack upside the head. "Erika, that is not funny. Seriously."

Erika sniffed, rubbing the back of her head. "I hate it when you hit hard… Do you usually hold yourself back when you smack someone?"

"Yes,"

Daniel patted the young teens head. "I have taught you well."

Blankly looking up at Daniel, Nicole said: "You never taught me anything."

"Continuing on," Daniel brushed past Nicole, obviously ignoring her, and walked on.

As the gang kept moving on, a large rock suddenly formed into Pandaemonium.

"I'm singing a song, I'm singing a song about Conway being eaten by little elves." Erika sang, obviously ignoring the giant boss before her.

"Quit singing songs about me!" Conway shouted.

"Never!" Erika shouted back.

"You're both idiots!" Anna groaned.

Stephanie giggled, watching the scene. Whilst Daniel, Nicole, Rosalina, and Fantasy sighed.

Ashe, Reddas, and everyone else _even_ Pandaemonium stared dully at the friends who continued to pin Conway on the ground as Anna tried to smother him with Erika's old sweatshirt.

"Have they…always been like this?" inquired Reddas as he raised a brow. If Pandaemonium had eyebrows, he would've done the same thing as he continued to watch the scene before him, a little upset that they had paid very little attention to him when they appeared in the non-reality desert that he occupied.

"It's been a while, but yes they have always been like this, except now I think they took it to a whole new level…" Balthier replied as he watched Daniel join in, except he was trying to pull Anna off before she could actually kill Conway.

"…" Pandaemonium continued to stand there, looking as bored as ever, then slightly turned his head towards Vaan and the others, who looked back up to him, realizing they were standing next to an enemy that should have been trying to kill them this very minute.

"Holy crap! There's a giant moving rock!" exclaimed Erika, pointing her finger at Pandaemonium.

Sparks began to fly around Nicole's body as she casted her Lighting Blast on Pandaemonium. It seemed the strange, random moment between the friends was over and done with and now they were back to being serious… Everyone else soon joined in.

Erika came running past her, as she began to punch Pandaemonium's shell. Soon enough she withdrew as Reddas came into the battle. Using Power Spin, Erika and Reddas were thrown back suffering some physical damage. Erika groaned loudly as she tried to stand. Reddas quickly put a hand on her shoulder and told her to stay down, but she just wouldn't listen. Erika got up and charged at Pandaemonium with a battle cry, making the fiend screech. He tumbled backwards as Stephanie ran up to Erika, grinning. Erika grinned back as the two did a move they've never done before.

Bomb Field.

Quickly realizing that the whole place was turning into a bomb field, Anna slammed the end of her staff onto the ground, making a barrier around her and her friends. After the bombs ignited and the dust cleared, Pandaemonium attempted to charge attack towards the gang, but they evaded and Pandemonium slammed itself to a rock wall and vanished from the scene.

"What a stupid rock…turtle…thing." Conway commented, not exactly sure what to call it.

"Hah! Take that!" Erika laughed, hands on her hips and her head raised high.

Oh yes…she felt powerful. And Conway…oh…he was next!

In the back of the group, Vaan and Penelo were whispering to each other, stealing glances at Erika once in a while.

"She's thinking something evil, isn't she Vaan?"

"Yeah…but when is she not?"

"Hm… Good point."

Continuing on, the gang then arrived back at the Blackrock Vault. They made their way to the Way Stone and activated it. The gang was teleported to the Spire Ravel – 1st Flight. And thanks to the help of Fantasy and Rosalina, they manage to navigate their way through, defeating Brainpans along the way to create a bridge leading to higher floors. Eventually they arrived at floor 48 in the Horizon's Break. The gang made their way to the sealed door. As they entered the door to the next area, they arrived in a non-reality grassy field area. Then suddenly, Slyt appeared at the scene.

Vaan smirked. "Battle time!"

* * *

After a long, hard- Ok, they had actually taken Slyt down with ease, only having a bit of trouble with him and his Berserk once in a while, other than that, they finished in no time flat.

With a last hit, Slyt fell to the floor and died at the scene. The gang was automatically teleported back to Horizon's Cusp.

"Oof!"

Vaan stared down at the ravened haired girl who had tripped just moments ago in front of him.

"Did you just trip?"

"No…I just attacked the ground." Erika sarcastically replied.

"Backwards?"

"Yes, I'm freaking talented!"

"Right…"

"If I could punch you without getting in trouble, believe me, I would."

"Vaan! Erika! We're going to leave you two behind! Better hurry it up!"

Vaan looked ahead, shouting back: "We're coming, Penelo!"

* * *

The gang proceeded to Second Ascent Reach of Diamond Law and eventually came to a stop. Fran and Balthier explained they had to sacrifice something in order to continue, but weren't sure what the choices were. Daniel popped into the conversation and explained the choices. They eventually chose Knowledge and continued on, soon entering the Threshold of Knowledge and eventually made it up to The Bounds of Truth. Opening the sealed door, they entered the next room. Upon arrival, the gang arrived in the non-reality snowy area where the Fenrir is waiting.

"Oh look!" Erika exclaimed, opening her arms out wide. "It's our death beds all over again."

Nicole growled and raised a fist.

"DAMN! OW!"

Erika's screech was almost as loud as the roar Fenrir let out at the same time, but the roar did not go unnoticed by the others.

"It's a… It's a…" Vaan continuously blinked. "Giant cat…"

In the background you could see Erika pretending to take pictures of Fenrir as she said: "OK - that's great, baby. Now, give me tiger. You're a tiger, baby. Grr! Oh, wait - you are a tiger. Go figure." She then shrugged and looked away innocently.

Nicole gave her friend a dull look. "You. Fucking. Moron." Erika had decided to take that as a compliment.

"Anyone want Chinese for dinner?" Rosalina smirked, pulling out her whip.

"_We're gonna eat tiger for dinner? Is that even Chinese?"_ Erika thought. "Wait!" She spoke up. "If I can like tame him, can I keep him?"

"No!"

"You all are so mean to me…" Erika pouted and crossed her arms. She only wanted to tame Fenrir. He could come in handy! At least, that's what Erika thought. But no, everyone else just had to deny her request.

Eh, she would get over it.

* * *

_"Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, OH SHOOT!"_ Vaan frantically thought as she currently sat on Fenrir's back, who was on all

Now, you're probably wondering why Vaan is in this position, yes? Well, our poor friend here had decided to listen to Erika's plan which the raven-haired girl considered pure genius. But alas, the plan had gone completely wrong when Vaan was thrown onto Fenrir's back while he was down at the time, which made no sense as to why he was thrown on his back when that wasn't anywhere in the plan.

"Get me off! I don't want another episode of a Mateus battle with me in Nicole and Rosalina's place!" Vaan shouted as he clung onto dear life, aka, Fenrir's fur

"Stop, drop and roll!"

"That's for when you're on fire, Erika!" Anna face-palmed.

"...Jump off and roll...?"

"Ugh!"

"_I'm gonna die, aren't I?" _Vaan sighed.

And so another strange battle continued...

* * *

After the gang defeated Fenrir, and Vaan found his new fear of cats, they arrived back in The Bounds of Truth. Being tired and weary, the gang decided to stop for the night— or at least what Fran told them, they mainly counted on her for telling them when it was night because of Stephanie breaking her watch a while back and not bothering to tell anyone until now.

After setting up the tents in an open area and clearing the place of any fiends, they started up a fire the best they could and ate an amazingly quiet dinner, when Erika had suddenly spoken up.

"Penelo, you should dance for us!"

Everyone stared at Erika in bewilderment, especially Penelo. Dance? Was Erika serious? Sure, Penelo did do a little dancing, she enjoyed it very much, and especially the thrill she found in it. But did Erika really mean what she said?

"Are you serious, Erika?" questioned Penelo.

"When have I never been serious? …All right, all right, a lot of times…" Erika crossed her arms after being given many looks. "But I'm serious right now! I want entertainment! It's so boring to just sit here and do nothing but eat in silence!"

Rosalina let out a soft chuckle. "I think it would be a good idea. I would love to see you dance, Penelo." said Rosalina.

"Me too!" Fantasy nodded eagerly.

"Penelo's going to dance? I'll definitely watch!" Conway clasped his hands together, excited about Penelo dancing.

Anna sent a death glare his way. "_You _should be heading to bed, Connie-boy."

"No way in hell! I would never miss a pretty girl danc— OW!"

"C'mon Penelo, we all would like to see it!" Vaan added.

A faint blush rose to Penelo's cheeks as everyone around her encouraged her to dance. She nodded, smiling and stood up, everyone began to quiet down. Raising her arms in the air, she began to step from left to right, over and over, her hips swaying from side to side and she twirled around. Everyone watched as Penelo danced beautifully, and after several minutes Penelo grabbed hold of Rosalina's hands and pulled her up, the two began to dance. Eventually they pulled Ashe in, despite her many protests.

"It's like I've died and gone to heaven." Conway drooled.

Anna, crossing her arms, grumbled under her breath about Conway, even though she didn't like the boy drooling all over the three girls, she did like watching them dance, it was interesting, and wished she could dance like them herself. Sure, she could dance, but not as beautifully and elegantly as them.

"You should dance, Anna."

_THWACK!_

"Shut. Up. Conway."

"Shutting up…"

After a while later, it was time to decide upon the night guards. Rosalina offered to be a night guard, then Daniel did as well, but Conway had also offered to be a night guard at the same time. After some thinking, Rosalina consulted with her fellow Fantasy Gamers and they all agreed to be the night guards for the night. Eventually, Ashe and the others headed off to bed, leaving the Fantasy Gamers to talk amongst themselves.

Erika pouted, crossing her arms. "I hate being the night watch…" She muttered. "I didn't even offer to be one!"

Nicole sighed, stretching out her legs in front of her and leaning back a little ways. "I don't believe you've _ever_ been the night watch, Erika." Nicole replied.

"…Who told you that? I want names!"

"Seriously, you haven't."

"Oh, you're right…"

Nicole sighed again.

"Oh, look! A shiny!" Erika said, completely forgetting that she was having a conversation and ran off toward the shiny thing.

"Hey, get back here, you damn weirdo!" Daniel said, chasing after the girl. She was eventually brought back, hanging over Daniel's shoulder, who seemed very unpleased with how this was turning out. Instead of gently putting her on the ground, he dropped her, expecting her to fall on her ass but instead she fell on her head, her ass in the air, but then she flopped on the ground a moment later, rubbing her head.

"Owie…"

Rosalina chuckled, holding her knees closer to her chest. "Daniel, don't you think you could've put her down a little nicer?"

Erika nodded. "Yeah! What Rosa said!"

Daniel smirked. "Pfft…"

"I think the only person he would ever let down in a nice matter would be you, Rosa." Stephanie smiled, nudging her good friend in the side.

"H-Hey!" Daniel stuttered.

"Aw, little Daniel is embarrassed!" Anna joked.

"Anna!"

"Hahahahaha!"

For the rest of the night, the friends laughed and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

_**(-Vaan and Basch-)**_

The two men lied down, ready for bed, but Vaan just couldn't get his mind off his good friends, the Fantasy Gamers. He…he had this strange feeling that soon…they would leave. Vaan hadn't thought of this for a while, but just listening to them talking outside the tents, reminding him of Nicole telling him about their world and how they always hung out. They all did everything together, for years they have. This feeling…the feeling like they were going back to the old days. The days when they lived in their world…their time…

"Do you have the same feeling, Vaan?"

Vaan blinked. Basch was still awake?

"Feeling?"

"The feeling that they will soon be leaving. I fear that this feeling might be true."

"Yeah… I have the same feeling…" Vaan nodded, staring absentmindedly at the roof of the tent. "But, we're friends! Don't you think that they would stay?"

"They are from the future, as we are from the past. There was no possible way they could have been able to stay. Even if Fantasy allowed them to, they would have to go back. They have families." said Basch.

Vaan sat up abruptly. "Well we're their friends!"

Basch shuffled around as he sat up next to Vaan, who gave him glares. "Vaan, you must understand, they came here to help us, not to stay. They would not be happy here. Have you ever listened to them about their home and how they couldn't wait to go back? They want to see their families again, Vaan. Don't take them away from that."

Vaan began to lower his guard. He knew Basch was right, but to let Nicole and the others go home, after growing so close to them…was going to be hard. They've changed so many things on this adventure. Sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like without them. Certainly not as much fun as it is now, they helped bring this journey to life!

Vaan…was going to miss them.

"Oh, look! Another shiny!"

"Erika, get your ass back here!"

Yup, a whole lot…

* * *

_**(-Ashe. P.O.V-)**_

I shuffled around in my cold bed. This feeling… I'm sure that the others could feel this too. Nicole…everyone…they would soon be leaving.

My friends…

"_I shouldn't be thinking of this." _I shook my head, trying my best to keep quiet to not awaken Penelo from her slumber. _"I…I need to think of more important matters. Such as the Empire… Yes, I must think about the Empire. To take revenge or…"_

"Ashe?"

A light gasp escaped my lips as I quickly sat up. Penelo sat across from me. Her expression was full of worry, but her eyes were full of confusion. _"She must be thinking the same thing as I was just moments ago…" _I concluded in my head.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Penelo, I am fine. Please, get some rest. You'll need it for upcoming battles." I replied.

Penelo nodded. "Okay, but promise me that you'll get some rest too. You're the one out of all of us who needs it the most."

The corner of my mouth twitched up into an odd smile. "Yes...I will… Thank you, Penelo."

Penelo's smile almost made my smile bigger. Almost. "Good night, Ashe."

"Good night, Penelo."

The two of us lied back down. I turned my back towards Penelo and clenched the blanket, holding it close to my chest. _"Father… Please let my dreams be happy ones tonight. I wish to forget my worries. Just for one night, will that be possible? Will those haunted dreams of mine finally disappear?"_

Just one night I would like a dream. A dream with my friends and me, with no worries and with ultimate happiness.

Outside the dream world, that is something I will obtain.

I will.

* * *

The next morning came along and quickly the gang continued on. The gang proceeded to the Reach of the Occult and used the Altar of Knowledge to gain their map back. After that, the Dais of Ascendance descended at the scene to The Bounds of Truth. And so they took the Dais of Ascendance up to 67th floor. Soon, they arrived in the Ascent Mete of Destiny and they managed to solve yet another puzzle –with the help of Reddas- by using the correct series of the Way Stones to proceed to the Dais of Ascendance. The gang went up to the next floor. However, the Dais of Ascendance stopped at a platform where the moment the gang approaches a lone platform, Hashmal, Bringer of Order appeared at the scene.

Stephanie began to attack Hashmal with her daggers, careful not to activate her earth powers, seeing as Hashmal would just absorb it. She casted a wind spell multiple times while fighting side by side with Reddas and Rosalina.

After severely weakening the Esper, Stephanie jumped back, dodging an attack and slid to a halt. Just as she regained her composer, Hashmal attacked her, but Stephanie managed to block him with her daggers. She quickly ducked and slashed Hashmal upfront. Hashmal screamed out in pain and back up. Stephanie took this chance to slash at him again and again before he disappeared, just as Stephanie began to glow a strange color.

"I got…Hashmal…?" Stephanie mumbled, looking over herself.

"Wow, Stephanie." Penelo spoke. "I've never seen you fight like that before."

Stephanie blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry? I suddenly had all this energy that I felt like I needed to get rid of when we first came here and all…So I thought, why not?"

"Maybe it was Hashmal wanting to challenge you." Fran said.

"Y-you think?"

"It seemed like it," Reddas nodded. "And I've got to say you did an outstanding job, young lady."

Stephanie blushed again in embarrassment. "Thanks…"

"Aw, I want an Esper." Erika sighed from behind the three.

Nicole laughed and patted her friend on the back lightly.

* * *

The gang returned to the Dais of Ascendance and went up to the next floor. They moved on, chattering away at times when they were not distracted. As they entered the next area, Fran spoke up.

"The din of the Mist grows greater."

"The Sun-cryst must be near." Basch added. As they walked a bit further, Basch stopped and glanced up at Ashe who walked up some stairs, chatting with Fantasy and Nicole. Penelo stopped behind him a few paces, also looking up at Ashe.

"I wonder if she'll really do it, take revenge against the Empire." Penelo said. Vaan himself then walked up next to Penelo.

She, Vaan and Basch watched Ashe as she continued to walk.

"I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about." Penelo continued.

The trio began to walk again.

Vaan sighed. "Something we all got in common."

"But, you know, no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back." The two stopped at the top of the steps and looked at each other as Penelo continued on, closing her eyes for a moment. "Still, sometimes, when I close my eyes… I can see them so clearly."

"The Illusions of the past." Reddas stated stopping and looking ahead. Penelo opened her eyes and looked over at him. "You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons."

Ashe walked over to an edge. Nicole glanced down. When Fantasy jumped up on the railing, he almost fell off. Nicole has caught him in time, thankfully. The trio glanced at the waterfall, this time Fantasy was careful not to fall off the edge.

"Cut the true path. But will she?" Reddas folded his arms.

"Don't doubt Ashe too much." Rosalina stated, walking by.

As she walked by Basch, he stared after her, hearing her comment.

* * *

Finally arriving at the final Way Stone the gang teleported to the highest floor of Pharos Lighthouse. Upon arrival, Reddas was the first to step forward as he stared at the Sun-cryst in front of him. "So this is the Sun-cryst."

Slowly, Ashe approached the Sun-cryst with her Treaty-Sword. "King Raithwall stood here. With this sword he cut the Sun-cryst…and took its power in his hand."

Vaan then approached Ashe. "But you're going to use the sword to destroy the Sun-cryst. Aren't you, Ashe."

"Don't interrupt me, Vaan."

Vaan blinked.

Taking in a deep breath, Ashe unleashed the power of the Treaty-Sword. The blaze of flames unleashed from the Treaty-Sword circled around the Pharos Lighthouse. The Mist surrounding the entire world was gone. The Fantasy Gamers turned their attention by to Ashe, who faced the Occuria with both swords. Then suddenly, the spiritual body of Rasler appeared.

Basch gasped. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe who he saw. There was no way…

"Lord Rasler!"

"You want revenge. You would have me use the Stone?" Ashe asked.

Rasler held out his hand towards Ashe.

Ashe's eyes hardened. "You would have me destroy the Empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want? I cannot." She stated, raising her voice.

"Why do you hesitate? Take what is yours. The Cryst is a blade. It was meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father!" A voice shouted.

Ashe turned around and seemed angrily startled as Gabranth approached the gang with his swords drawn.

"Yes, it was I who wore Basch's face- who cut down the Life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!" Gabranth exclaimed.

"You?" Ashe growled, now completely pissed off.

"And Reks?" Vaan also growled, just as pissed off as Ashe is.

"I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" Gabranth continued.

Dropping the Sword of Kings, Ashe readied the Treaty-Sword.

"Yes. Good! Find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!" Just as Gabranth was about to strike the gang, Reddas immediately rushed towards Gabranth and used his twin swords to block the attack.

"A Judge Magister there was…" Their blades clashed. "2 years past, he took the

Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did…and Nabudis was blown away.

Cid ordered this of him to learn the Nethicite's true power. That man swore never to let such terrible power be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name." Reddas said.

Gabranth forced Reddas out of the blade clashing.

"Judge Zecht!"

"It's been too long, Gabranth." Reddas narrowed his eyes at Ashe. "Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But remember, that which you must grasp is something beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond our reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly." As Reddas tried to attack Gabranth, Gabranth used his swallow form swords and knocked Reddas far away.

"Reddas!" Multiple voices shouted.

"No, we cannot escape the past. This man is living proof. What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?"

Ashe glanced at the spiritual form of Rasler.

Vaan, who picked up a sword, glared deadly at Gabranth, about to confront him; Ashe tensed up, trying to make a decision. As she glanced at Rasler again, Rasler tried to hold out his arms to embrace Ashe.

"Rasler. My prince. Our time was short. Yet I know this…:" She began to raise her voice again. "You were not the kind to take base revenge!" Ashe angrily struck and had cut Rasler's spiritual form. "The Rasler I knew is gone."

Then suddenly, Rasler's body began emanating. And with the voice of the Occuria's, he began to speak: "You are our saint, Ashelia B'nargin. You must use the Nethicite. You must be the one to straighten history's weave!" Ashe stuck and had cuts Rasler's spiritual form again. Rasler vanished from the scene for good.

"I am no false saint for you to use!"

Vaan lowered his sword. "Ashe…"

"In all Dalmasca's history, not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard. Out people resolved never to use it, though their need might be dire." Ashe sighed. "That was the Dalmasca I wanted back." She dropped the Treaty-Sword. "To use the Stone now would be to betray that." Ashe glanced at Vaan. "I will destroy the Sun-cryst! I will discard the Stone!"

As Ashe continued to glance at Vaan, Gabranth began to be angered.

"You claim no need of power? What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!"

Vaan sent a glare at Gabranth. "You're wrong. What would change? I can't help my brother now. My brother's gone. He's dead!" Vaan showed a slight snarl towards Gabranth as there is a brief pause.

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed. What is done, is done." Ashe dropped the inactive Manufacted Nethicite to the floor as it rolled near Gabranth's feet.

"Yet without power, what future can you claim? What good a kingdom you cannot defend?" Gabranth spoke.

Basch stepped forward. "Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!"

"Errh! Hah! Defend? You? You who failed Landis and Dalmasca? What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths poison those you would protect!" Gabranth readied his swallow.

* * *

Basch slashed at Gabranth, who then jumped back a few feet, holding onto his bloody arm. "Hear me, Basch! Do not think killing the kingslayer will win you back your honor! When you abandoned home and kin, your name was forever stained with blood!" He shouted.

"Aye, this stain is mine to bear. But I will bear it willingly, knowing that I did all that I could…for hope!"

"Preen and strut as you like! In the end, we are the same. Blood-thirsting carrion birds, hell-bent on revenge!"

"Enough talk!" Nicole shouted. Familiar sparks of lighting coming off her body and even her brother's sword, which she was currently borrowing. Gabranth stared in wonder of what she was. "Chaaaaa," she started, running forward. He quickly blocked her attack and blocked another one from Vaan. Gabranth pushed Vaan back with a powerful kick, but Nicole he couldn't get away from. Nicole kept swinging the sword around, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"What are you, exactly?" Gabranth questioned.

"I'm a..." She blocked an attacked. "…Fantasy Gamer!" Nicole ducked Gabranth's next attack and aimed her sword for his stomach, but ended up missing and stabbed him in the side instead. The lighting that was attached to the sword shocked Gabranth. Nicole pulled back. Gabranth stumbled back, but caught himself when he saw that Nicole was distracted by a talking Erika. Gabranth swung his sword in the air once before charging at Nicole. Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole gasped, seeing Gabranth coming to her. She didn't have enough time to dodge.

The sound of swords clashing together was heard as Ashe blocked Gabranth's attack.

Basch let out a battle cry as he charged at Gabranth from behind. Gabranth pulled his sword back and swiftly turned around, just in time to block Basch's attack.

The two brothers fought one-on-one.

* * *

"Urgh!" Gabranth yelped in pain, taking in a fairly large wound from Basch who coldly stared at him. Gabranth regained his composer and attacked Basch, swinging to the right, or so it seemed. Basch went to dodge the attack, but instead, Gabranth quickly swung his sword to the left. Blood spew out of Basch's side as he stumbled backwards. He lightly put his right hand on the wound and flinched, pulling back and looking at the red liquid on his hand.

"Basch!"

Basch turned his head making a little 'hm' sound. Quickly noticing what was coming towards him, Basch held out his right hand, catching the fairly long sword that was thrown his way. Basch glanced at it before glancing back at who threw it.

Vaan.

Basch silently thanked Vaan as he faced Gabranth once again.

Gabranth smirked under his helmet and charged towards Basch, the two clashing swords with one another. This went on for several minutes before Gabranth was able to find an opening to the right and slashed again at his brother. But, Basch saw this attack and blocked it with his left hand/sword. Gabranth pushed down on the sword, while Basch tried to hold it up. He then side stepped, making Gabranth lose his balance and stumble forward.

Basch dropped the swords to the ground as he made a small green and black ball of light appear in his hands. He then launched it towards Gabranth where it covered his entire body and Gabranth screamed out in pain until it faded away.

Basch grabbed hold of his swords again as Gabranth stood up.

Breathing heavily, Gabranth began to speak with the Occuria's voice at the same time. "So you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?"

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!"

Everyone turned around to see Cid who appeared at the scene with a Nethicite stone.

"You disappoint me, Gabranth." He said.

"Uh?"

Cid shoved Gabranth's swallow out of his way. "He trusted you. When you bared steel against the Princess, you foreswore your obligations to your emperor! You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from that service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome." As Cid walked away, Gabranth became enraged and as he tried to charge towards Cid and attack…

"Gabranth!" Basch called out.

As Gabranth struck Cid, Cid immediately vanished before getting attacked as the Venat appeared at the scene and then vanished. Then, surprisingly Cid appeared on Gabranth's left side. Gabranth was thrown airborne to a room's pillar and as he was struck, he fell to the floor and was weakened at the scene.

Balthier stepped forward. "You were only a tool of this Venat."

"How quaint. We are allies! The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us. How well have you resisted their wile. By turning your back on their stones, you give us free hand to write out own history." Cid replied.

Ashe pulled herself together and faced Cid. "And at what price? Dalmasca's freedom for your Nethicite? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-cryst be damned!" She raised her voice once more.

Cid looked amused. "Oh, ho, ho, be sure that it is! For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But m'lady, I would have you stay your Occurian sword! The Sun-cryst is glutted with Mist, too precious a thing must not be squandered!" Now in an outburst he continued. "Let us use the Stone! Finish this, Venat!"

Cid unleashed the Venat's super power and as the gang glanced at Cid who is engulfed by waves of Mist power…

Looking upwards, Cid began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" In an outburst of evil insanity, he continued. "Shards of Nethicite! Cocoon of the sun-cryst! Spill forth your Mist upon this Ivalice! Let sea and sky be awash by it, that Bahamut may come and drink his fill!"

The Mist powers of three orb colors gathered together, giving Cid the power of Mist. The gang placed themselves in a defensive stance from the force of the Mist. Balthier covered Nicole, while Basch covered Ashe.

Cid continued on with his evil insanity talk. "And lo! How brightly burned their lanthorn. Casts it back the shadow of Occurian design! Testament that man's history shall be His alone!"

Balthier pulled back from Nicole, but kept a good grip on her. "You made your Nethicite for this. You mimic your Occuria's Stone for what?" Balthier began to become angered. "To become a god yourself?"

"On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be gods!" Cid proclaimed, as he levitated in the air with the power of Mist. "Such high hopes I once had…but you ran, and they with you! Alas, your return is too late. Come, Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!"

"Balthier…"

Balthier glanced down at the worried looking Nicole who looked over his face. Balthier lowered his eyes for a moment then patted her on the head. "I'm fine," He said in a low voice. Nicole hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and she allowed Balthier to engage in battle with his father once again and for a final time.

* * *

Using as many powerful attacks as they could, they began to bring Cid down, but stopped mid-way when he began to laugh again and Cid took out a red Nethicite. "Behold the Manufacted Nethicite…the fruit of our power and knowledge! See what the Stone of Man is capable of! Witness its power with your own eyes! Famfrit! To me!" Cid threw it and unleashed the red Nethicite and Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud appeared at the scene.

Erika suddenly felt a burst of energy hit her.

"_Was this what…Stephanie was talking about?"_ She thought, staring up at Famfrit who even stared back at her. Erika's stare hardened and she walked to the front of the group and stated: "Famfrit's mine." Everyone stared back at her like she was crazy. "Stop looking at me like that!" She snapped. "Just leave the damn Esper to me, okay?" They all nodded. And so, Erika went into battle with Famfrit.

"I swear that if you use any water magick on Famfrit, I'll kick your ass!" Nicole threatened.

Erika stuck out her tongue. Nicole smiled back, knowing that Erika could do this.

The two had some sort of 'showdown' with each other. Erika repeatedly used her fists, and had cast Oil on Famfrit while casting him down on other things as Cid tried to protect his 'precious' Esper.

"Aaaah! I don't remember him be able to do that!"

Erika currently ran for her life from swords made of water.

Famfrit laughed. "So…entertaining,"

"See! All Esper's _can_ talk!" Vaan pointed out.

"Firaga!" Erika destroyed the swords with magick, and then went back to attacking Famfrit.

The battle between the two seemed to never end, it felt like they've been at it for a long time, but it was no more than ten minutes. After one last big blow from Erika, Famfrit screeched and slowly began to disappear. Erika began to glow a strange color and like what Stephanie did before, she glanced at her body.

"Is it just me or was Erika friggen serious right then and there? I mean, she fought Famfrit, without making any sort of jokes." Anna pointed out. She put a hand over her chest and blinked. "I'm in shock…"

"Cid is unprotected now!" Ashe spoke, raising her sword.

And once again, the gang engaged in battle.

The battle turned out to be much longer than the Fantasy Gamers thought it would be. Just as Daniel went to take the last shot with his icy bullets, a gun behind him went off, the bullet flying right past his ear and hitting Cid's chest. Blood began to seep through his shirt as he lightly touched the wound with his fingers and then stared at the person who shot him.

Balthier.

Cid tried to fire his mach guns at the gang, but being badly wounded, he collapsed to the floor. As Balthier tried to approach him, the Venat blocked his way.

"Let him by, Venat. It is done." Cid awakened and stood while, even though he was badly wounded. "Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years." Cid then stood straight up, not seeming to be affected by the inflicted wounds anymore, even though you could see his face paling from the lose of blood and the painful expressions that showed at times. Balthier could barely stand to look at him like this, he almost felt…remorseful, but at the same time, he was happy, happy to see that his father could finally be free of Venat.

"The pleasure was all mine." Venat replied. As the Venat moved away from Cid, Cid's body began to vanish as Balthier approached him.

Balthier closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once again and looking at his father. "Was there no other way…?" he asked.

Cid chuckled. "Heh. Spend your pity elsewhere. If you are to set on running, hadn't you best be off? Fool of a pirate." As he said this, Nicole had walked up to Balthier and Cid, dropping the sword to the ground, going to grab Balthier's hand in comfort, but was pulled down to Cid and he whispered something in her ear. Something Balthier could not hear, but it made Nicole's eyes go wide, then Cid vanished completely from the scene for good. Nicole stood up and turned around, grabbing Balthier's hand and squeezing it tight, Balthier replied to it by doing the same. Nicole looked up at with a small, happy smile. Balthier would wait until later to question her.

Then, the Mist started gathering towards the Sun-cryst.

The gasps of Penelo and Stephanie caught some attention. "Fran? Fran!" Penelo and Stephanie rushed to Fran and checked on her as she lied on the floor.

"The Mist burns. To bursting it beats. The cocoon!" Fran rasped out. The Sun cryst surrounded by the Mist. Balthier approached Fran and held her from the floor, as she said: "The Sun-cryst bursts. You must run. As far as you can."

There was a brief pause.

"Easy, Fran." Balthier finally said.

Fran placed her right hand on Balthier's left cheek.

"Hadn't you best be off? That's what a sky pirate does. You fly, don't you?"

Balthier grabbed hold of Fran's hand that was placed on his face.

"I suppose you'd better hang on then."

Suddenly, the Sun-cryst started exuding more Mist.

"Ashe! The sword! We have to stop it!" Vaan exclaimed as he picked up one sword.

Ashe nodded and began to fight her way through the Mist with Vaan by her side. Reddas immediately appeared and stopped Ashe from going any further.

"You must quit this place. It's reacting. I have not seen it like before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent." Reddas prepared his sword. "For Nabudis."

Vaan, puzzled, looked at Reddas. "Reddas…?"

Reddas jumped higher towards the Sun-cryst and as Reddas gets blown by the Mist…

"Reddas, stop!" Stephanie screamed

"Reddas, no!" Vaan screamed next.

As Reddas got blown by the Mist, he readied his sword for the final attack.

"I, Judge Magister, condemn you to oblivion!"

Reddas performed his final attack strike on the Sun-cryst and the Mist current stopped for a brief moment. Then, the Sun-cryst exploded with lights engulfing Reddas as he is gone from the scene for good.

The room went bright, practically blinding the gang.

* * *

Now back on the Strahl –amazingly- the gang glanced at the top portion of Pharos Lighthouse now in ruins as the gang realized that Reddas died. Ashe placed a hand on Vaan's shoulder and looked at him.

"Reddas…"

* * *

The gang soon arrived back at the Port of Balfonheim. Where they had told Reddas' people of what happened. The trio: Rikken, Elza and Raz left for a while, telling them all to make themselves at home at the Manse. So as the gang entered the place where they had normally met up with Reddas, they were –most of them- surprised to see a familiar person standing there, seemingly to be waiting for them.

"Al-Cid?" Vaan's mouth hung open.

Erika grimaced. "Dramatic man… Yikes."

"We let ourselves inside. The situation is one demanding some haste, you understand."

"How did you know where we were?" Vaan questioned.

Al-Cid puts down his legs that were on the table and gets up from the seat, approaching the gang. "My little birds, they tell me many, many things." Then he turned towards Ashe. "My Lady, the war begins now."

Before Ashe could fully let out her gasp, Erika interrupted. "Really? The war starts now? Because I thought it started, oh, I don't know, a few years ago WHEN HER HUSBAND GOT BLOWN UP!" and pointed to Ashe.

"Shot," Nicole corrected.

"SAME THING!"

"Err… No it's not…" Anna spoke, but gave up when Erika sent her a glare.

"Then you were unsuccessful in stopping the Rozarrian fleet?" Ashe said, turning her attention back to Al-Cid.

"I used a variety of methods. All went according to plan until it came time to request withdrawal of our most of all devoted generals. In their enthusiasm for war, our great military leaders went behind my back… Straight to Marquis Ondore's Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

"During training, a division of the Resistance ignored their orders and disappeared. They were next found exchanging broadsides with the Imperials over Old Nabradia."

Basch stepped towards Al-Cid. "Why would they go there? They were asking to be found!"

"You misunderstand." Al-Cid shook his head. "Those ships most surely belonged to a Rozarrian division. They may have joined Ondore's resistance forces as patriots, or even mercenaries… But in reality they are regulars of the Rozarrian army under direct command of our war-pavilion. This fifth column has invaded Imperial airspace and provoked a response. Unable to abandon them, His Excellency the Marquis was obliged to give his main fleet the order to attack. And the battleground…is Dalmasca."

Ashe gasped.

"Should this fight drag on, Rozarria will enter the fray, the defense of Dalmasca as their excuse…and we will have a war between Empires." Nicole said. Balthier closed his mouth and stared down at her, who then blushed in embarrassment and quickly added: "Well, that's what Balthier was going to say! Full credit goes to him!"

Al-Cid chuckled in amusement. "Correct. They will bide their time—waiting to strike until the Empire has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne—he will crush them and the Marquis both between his hands."

"Vayne holds the Dusk Shard no longer. His advantage is lost." Basch interjected.

"Vayne has advantages enough. He stands in higher ground, and my birds tell me he has awoken something quite large." Al-Cid took off his sunglasses to reveal the eyes and then placed it back on again. "Bahamut, Lord of the Sky. There was a stirring in the Mist near Ridorana, I am told. Bahamut awoke soon after this."

"It is the Mist that came before the Cryst was undone. It breathed life into this Bahamut. If Reddas had not stopped it when he did, how much more mist might it have drunk? All went according to Doctor Cid's designs." Fran spoke.

"Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear. And so it falls to me to put an end to the thing." Balthier nodded.

There was a brief pause.

"Vayne commands Bahamut himself?" Ashe finally spoke.

"He comes to Rabanastre." Al-Cid replied.

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this Bahamut. This is my charge-"

"-That's our charge, actually." Vaan spoke, interrupting Ashe.

"It's our home. It belongs to us all." Penelo added.

Ashe stared at the two before showing a sigh of relief.

"And my charge is to hinder and delay this Rozarrian invasion for as long as is possible. I will do what I can. Ah, yes..." Before Al-Cid left the scene, Al-Cid grabbed hold of Ashe's hand as he also took off his sunglasses. "When this unpleasantness is done, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you! Until then, I will be waiting." Al-Cid puts his sunglasses back on and left the scene.

Erika began to laugh. "That was hilarious!"

And then there was a 'thwack' sound and Erika groaning in pain.

* * *

It was not much later after Al-Cid had left and seeing as everyone was doing whatever the hell they were doing, Rosalina disappeared from her friends side, walking out to one of the docks and glancing down at the ripples in the water. Closer… They were so much closer, and it was making it so much harder.

Bahamut…

Rosalina softly closed her eyes as she allowed the wind to tussle her hair and clothes around. The breeze felt so good and so familiar, like, she had once been in a place like this before, sitting next to the sea with her eyes closed and listening to the sound of people talking, laughing and the wind blowing.

So familiar.

Had she once lived in a place like this before coming to Ivalice? Rosalina wondered, and that was she could do, she couldn't do anything, she couldn't try to remember anymore, just wonder. She had given up her memories and the regaining progress when she brought Nicole back to life. Rosalina still did not regret doing such a thing, she couldn't just let Nicole lay there dead, with so many people crying over her death when Rosalina should had been the one on the ground, dead, at that moment. Rosalina couldn't bear it, so she did what she had to do — no, what she _wanted_ to do. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to, to be able to see Nicole alive and happy again. To see everyone happy again.

And yet this scenery felt so familiar to Rosalina, except she felt like she was on a beach, not a dock.

"Familiar…not really remembering," Rosalina sighed with a soft chuckle as she turned her head to the side.

Joe… Rosalina suspected he was waiting for her at the Bahamut, most likely thinking of after he would defeat her, he would kill the rest of the Fantasy Gamers and Ashe and the others, and then Vayne, to get it all out of the way in one day, so the next _he _could rule Ivalice.

_No_.

Rosalina won't let that happen. Even if she has to die with Joe to stop him, but she was hoping she wouldn't. But Rosalina decided if it has to come to that, then she wouldn't hesitate.

"Rosalina? What're you doing?"

Rosalina went stiff at the sound of Conway's voice, but soon relaxed and continued to clench onto her whip that she had summoned when she was thinking of Joe.

"I...I'm preparing myself. Conway, if something happens to me...please look after Nicole and the others, and tell them I'm sorry."

"...What're you...talking about?"

Conway's question was ignored as Rosalina stood up and roughly brushed passed him.

* * *

Lily: This turned out to be a very long chapter, more than we expected it to be. Ah, well, I hope you all at least enjoyed this chapter.

Daniel: Wished we could've done better with this chapter, as much as we truly wanted to. We sincerely tried our very best.

Anna: We should get started on the next chapter! I'm like really excited for that one! C'mon, Coley, let's do it!

Lily: B-But… It's midnight… Can't we do it in the morning?

Anna: Hell no!

Daniel: Yes, we all know that the Cid fight was very... unfulfilling/awesome/badass like it really should have been. Sorry, fight scenes are hard for us to do. Although we do try our very best, very, extremely sorry. Although, we shall try to make future fighting scenes BADASS. Badass, ya hear? Even if it takes us a... million years, we shall make them badass.

Rosalina: Eheh... _-Sweat drops at Daniel's sudden 'badass-y' mood-_

Erika: Grr. Rawr. Grr.

Lily: …Kay…leave a review and we'll…update… Actually, we're hoping to get another one up on the day of Halloween. So expect one by then, too!

Fantasy: Cya!


	41. The Final Battle: The Gang vs Vayne

Erika/Lily/Anna: _-Are arguing- _

Stephanie: Uh… Uhm… You three do know we're starting the story now, right?

Erika/Lily/Anna: _-Blink-_ …HI EVERYONE!

Fantasy: _-Rubs his ears-_ Huh? Uh… WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY, MASTER?

Conway: Good job, you three.

Rosalina:_ -Sweat drops- _

Daniel: Ah… The final chapter... And damn is it long.

Anna: Not technically… Because we still have the Epilogue after this.

Erika: Yeah, but this is the last final chapter of the… Never mind. I confused myself. Now my brain hurts. Nicole, you should make me cookies.

Lily: Make them yourself! It's not that hard.

Erika: I am so unloved. _–Sniff- _

Lily: …I'll buy you some ice cream later.

Erika: OMFG. I KNEW YOU LOVED ME! _–Hugs Lily- _

Rosalina: _-Smiles at the readers-_ We would like to thank: **FinalAnimalMoonE** and **Saphira Skulblaka** for reviewing last chapter. Thank you both. We hope you enjoy this chapter. _–Bows- _

Lily: Erika, I do love hugs but… GETOFFMEICANTBREATHE!

Fantasy: _-Blinks- _HUH?

Lily: _-Sighs at Erika who is still hugging Lily- _Oh, and we would like to thank two people: **AmethystDancer21** for the wonderful Erika part (that all of you will be reading in just a moment) and **Gift of the Goddess **(for later on) name suggestions for Conway and Daniel's weapons. Thank you both!

**Warning: Final Chapter. Very. Very. Very. Very long. **

* * *

The gang stood in a fairly large room. No Ashe, no Vaan, Penelo, Basch, Fran or Balthier. Just them.

"I wanna glass of water!" Erika shouted to her new 'friend' that currently lived inside her. Famfrit was who she was yelling at. She had earlier summoned the Esper, thirsty, and ordered him to give her a glass of water. Famfrit obeyed and summoned her up a glass of water, and soon she wanted another and another and another and so on.

"You've done drank enough for forty-five horses!" Famfrit replied.

"Didn't you hear me, bitch? I. WANT. A. GLASS. OF. WATER!" Erika shouted again.

"I'm happy with Shemhazai..." Rosalina said as she and the others watched the scene between Master and Esper.

"Erika, I have some here…" Nicole said, holding out a full glass of water to Erika.

Erika grimaced at the sight of Nicole's water. "It tastes better from Famfrit. GIVE IT!" Erika turned back to the water Esper and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Think we need to go somewhere?" Fantasy raised a brow, not wanting to somehow end up in the middle between Erika and Famfrit.

"Rosa, can you double ride on Shemhazai? Cause I think—"

Daniel was cut off by the loud screams of Erika.

"Master!" Famfrit exclaimed in shock.

"I WANT A GLASS OF WATER, AND YOU DENY YOUR MASTERESS A GLASS OF WATER! YOU'RE A DAMN WATER ESPER! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISOBEY ME!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE!" Nicole yelled.

All summoned their Espers, and quickly got out of Erika's way. When they heard no more of Erika's furious yelling and Famfrit's screams of agony, the Fantasy Gamers walked out of their hiding place, Espers in front of them for protection, and returned to see Erika squeezing Famfrit's mutilated body for water.

"…I think we should leave." Fantasy whispered.

"Agreed," Rosalina nodded.

On their way out, Belias, Shemhazai, Hashmal and Mateus all sweat dropped at their fellow Espers plea for help.

* * *

After an hour of everyone splitting up to buy whatever they needed for the last time, they met in front of the _Strahl_, in front of Ashe, who glanced at each and everyone one of them who she consider as her dear friends. Her eyes lingered a moment longer on the Fantasy Gamers. She knew it was coming. In fact, Ashe was positive everyone knew that soon…they would be going home.

"Ready…?"

Everyone nodded and followed Ashe inside the _Strahl_ where Balthier and Fran took their original seats up front. They all immediately headed off to the _Bahamut_, which was being attacked at the time. Avoiding enemy fire the best they could, they smoothly flew under an exploding airship and over another one as Ashe looked back and snatched the communicator off its hook as they came into view of the _Bahamut_.

"Uncle, it is I! I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne!" Ashe stated through the communicator.

"_What are you saying? You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over!" _Ondore replied.

"If we allow them to destroy us here, there will be no after. You must assist our charge." Ashe said back.

"_Stop. You must pull back! Stop the _Strahl_!" _

"_Hold it! I mean, w-wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her! So…we're fine! I got the Princess covered!" _The voice of Larsa had cut in.

"_Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?" _

Ashe closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, uncle. He will fight with us against Vayne!" she replied.

"_Leave it to us!" _Larsa added.

After a few moments of silence, the Ondore finally replied, _"Understood. Our fate is in your hands."_ Ashe sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Vaan grinned as he boarded a passenger seat.

"'I got the Princess covered'?" Penelo repeated to Vaan.

Vaan nodded. "Larsa'd say that."

"We're relying on you for fire support. Give them something to think about. We'll pick our moment and make our move!" Balthier said to the Resistance sky fortress, roughly pulling a handle at the control system, making the _Strahl_ shift back for a moment before it went full speed ahead.

As the gang continued on to the _Bahamut_, the Fantasy Gamers watched more Resistance cannon airships launching and fighting back the _Bahamut_.

"Quite the welcome!" Balthier exclaimed.

"Careful!" Nicole exclaimed, gripping her seat.

The _Strahl _flew at a low altitude as it evaded the Imperial airships.

"One follows!" Fran pointed out.

Balthier smirked. "Ah, you want to dance! Then let's dance!"

"A new partner," Fran said.

As the _Strahl_ flew toward _Bahamut_, Nicole stood up quickly heading towards Balthier and Fran. "Veer to the left!" Balthier didn't take his eyes away from what was right in front of him, even if he didn't quite understand why Nicole said to veer to the left, when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed an enemy ship at full speed rushing right at them. Balthier quickly veered to the left, barely dodging the enemy ship as they rammed into one of their own and exploding into tiny little pieces.

"You alright?" Balthier asked when he noticed Nicole had fallen to the ground from not holding tight when he had roughly veered to the left. Nicole nodded. "It's not easy being this popular, you know." Nicole chuckled at Balthier.

"Dude, tell me about it. My daily life is like an Axe commercial." Conway commented from behind, sighing dramatically.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You're not popular now and you never will be."

"I'm hurt, little sister…"

"Suck it up, _big brother._"

"We need to go up." Fran pointed out.

"Got it," Balthier nodded as the _Strahl_ flew up on high altitude to the opening entrance of the _Bahamut_. "There it is," he continued as the _Strahl_ finally docked on the docking station. Vaan jumped from his seat and headed towards the exit of the _Strahl_.

"Come on! Come on!" He said, urging everyone to get their asses' off the seats and out to the _Bahamut_.

Just as they were about to head in, Rosalina stopped in mid-way, brushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear and closed her eyes. Half of them stopped when they noticed Rosalina and the rest came back when they noticed not everyone followed.

"Rosalina?" Ashe raised a brow.

Before everyone's eyes, Rosalina moved her right hand in the air as she caught an arrow from hitting the side of her neck.

"Everyone… You must go on. There's something I need to attend to…" Rosalina said with sharp eyes and a cold tone of voice.

"Aw, 'something'? I'm hurt, Rosie. I'm human too, you know." said Joe as he appeared behind Rosalina, who then turned around to face him. Noticing that no one was leaving, Rosalina sighed.

"Go, now." She ordered her friends as her voice became soft and quiet at the end. "I will catch up, I promise."

"Rosa-…"

"Go, Ashe…"

Ashe took a step back then nodded. Quickly, she headed inside with everyone following, their eyes lingering on Rosalina. Well, at least Rosalina thought that everyone went in, but she heard footsteps coming back and wondered who those could have been. All she knew was that they were definitely men's.

"Rosalina…" Daniel? "…When you come back, I have something to tell you."

Rosalina eyes widened at the sound of Daniel's soft voice, but she slowly nodded as she felt Daniel lay his hand on top of her head and then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, which made Rosalina slightly blush, and Joe angry. This was happening right in front of him! What the hell?

Daniel soon ran off inside the _Bahamut_ and Rosalina went back to her cold, serious attitude.

"Seriously? _Outside _the _Bahamut_, Joe?" Rosalina said a moment later when she heard her friends disappear inside.

Joe shrugged. "A lot more room, if you ask me. Now…" an arrow materialized in Joe's hand. "I hope you said your goodbyes to those pathetic people you call friends, Rosalina, because this'll be the last time you'll ever see them. Oh – wait, I'm sorry, but I was wrong, this won't be the last time since you'll be seeing them in the afterlife after I finish them off." Joe gave Rosalina a devilish smile.

Rosalina deeply growled, pissed. How _dare _Joe say that!

"What? No comeback?"

"No. I'm sick a tired of you – of talking to you! I'm finished. Joe, prepare yourself!" Rosalina stepped back, shocking Joe as her eyes turned a lavender color. "**Dancer!"** Rosalina's beautiful coal black hair began to turn a pure white and grew until it touched the ground. Her shoes were gone, her pants were now white, and they were very silky. Her stomach was now exposed, and she wore a white tube top. Raising her arms above her head and crossing her hands across each other, Rosalina swung her leg up and around as she began to dance gracefully. Joe watched in shock and amazement, not sure what Rosalina was trying to do. Just as she stopped, a huge burst of Light blinded Joe for a few seconds. In fact, the Light hurt like hell, it was burning him. Inside and out. A normal enemy would have immediately perished from this attack, but Joe was still around when the light faded and Rosalina returned to her normal self.

"Ah…" Joe groaned as he went to grip his left arm, but gasped and opened his eyes when he realized…he had no left arm! "M-m-m-my arm?" Blood oozed out of what was even left of his left arm, which wasn't much. The attack had taken his arm all the way up to his shoulder. Joe's blood soaked the side of his shirt and the ground beneath him; already he had lost quite a bit of blood.

Dropping his bow to the ground, Joe lowered his head, allowing his hair to hide his eyes. Rosalina finally regained her senses when Joe glared daggers of death at her. "My arm – you bitch!" A fairly large sword materialized in Joe's right hand – his only hand now. And he lunged forward at Rosalina who dodged by side stepping to the right, but Joe quickly countered and quickly turned around, swinging the sword at Rosalina. She barely ducked, and noticed some of her long hair flying to the ground.

"_Young one, please, use me. Don't risk your life.." _Shemhazai begged.

"_No," _Rosalina objected. _"This is my fight, I am the only one allowed to kill Joe and die with him, _if_ it has to come to that. Shemhazai, if I die, then I free you of your charge, until then…please, support me." _

"_Mistress… I understand. But please, use me at least once to help with this battle. I will not kill the boy, but I truly wish to help you, by your side, not inside you only supporting you." _

"_Don't worry, if it becomes too dangerous for me, I'll bring you out to help the situation, unless…" _

"_You will not die! I forbid it!" _

On the inside, Rosalina gave Shemhazai a happy smile. _"Thank you…" _

"Pay more attention to your surroundings!"

Rosalina snapped her eyes back to reality as Joe roughly kneed Rosalina in the pit of her stomach, making her teal eyes go wide and spit spurt out of her mouth from the powerful kick. She was thrown back, almost hitting the _Strahl_ but caught herself in mid-air and fell to the ground on one knee holding her stomach. Balthier would kill her if she ever put the tiniest scratch on his 'baby'.

"_Dammit. Didn't mean to take my eyes off him." _Rosalina thought. _"But why didn't he stab me with his sword? He had the perfect chance to do so yet he only kicked me? Why did he hold back? Surely it isn't because he actually doesn't want to kill me, right? Joe…you fool…" _

"_Mistress! Are you alright?" _

"_Yes, Shemhazai, I'm fine. Do not worry; I've taken harder blows to the stomach before." _

Joe let out a battle cry as he launched towards Rosalina as fast as he could. Rosalina jumped out of the way, just as Joe swung his sword. He quickly spun around, swinging the sword in Rosalina's direction. Blood continued to pour out of Joe's wound, and he began to turn pale.

"_That moron is going to die of blood loss!" _Rosalina thought as she ducked from an attack.

Shemhazai gasped, making Rosalina worry. _"What's wrong, Shemhazai!" _

"_Mistress, I beg of you to be very careful with this young man. It seems he possesses five Espers!" _

"_F-Five? Why didn't I sense this before?"_

_"He has them hidden away deep inside him. I barely sensed it myself, Mistress."_

"Die!"

"_To your right, Mistress!" _

Rosalina narrowed her eyes to the right where Joe was quickly closing in on her. Rosalina jumped further to her left when her foot had slid off the ledge, and then her whole body. "Kya!" Rosalina screamed as she grabbed onto the ledge with her left hand. Joe walked up, grinning and laughing.

"Being a bit clumsy today, huh?" He laughed.

Rosalina glared back at him, but let out a screech of pain when Joe stomped his foot on her hand.

"So this is it? You're going to let me fall to my death?" Rosalina shouted, the wind around her picking up, making it a bit harder for her to hang on.

"Don't worry, my pretty Rosalina." Joe bent down and grabbed a hold of Rosalina's chin. "I intend to play with you a little longer." He said as he stepped off of Rosalina's crushed hand and kneed her in the face. Slowly, her hand began to slip and soon she was falling.

* * *

**(-Inside the Bahamut-) **

"_Rosalina…come back to us safe, please." _Ashe thought as she held a hand to her chest.

"Vayne will be in the fortress's command tower. I saw something of the like on our way in here. Right above our heads." said Balthier as he approached Ashe, his shoes clacked loudly against the hard floor as the door closed behind them, showing a strange red symbol.

"We need not fight all the Empire to win. If we can get to Vayne, we can put an end to this war." Ashe replied.

"Let's get going then." Everyone turned to face Vaan who rubbed the back of his neck. "Find Vayne, wherever he's perched, and knock him off."

The group made their way to the catwalk. Upon entering, the area started shaking.

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed.

"It's the Resistance cannon airships making a diving dash attack with their own airships." Anna explained.

"Yes, the Resistance fights their battle well. We dare not fail them. We dare not falter." Fran nodded.

"Stop worrying. We just have to clean up here, and then Ashe'll be the queen." Vaan said.

"It's kind of hard to believe. I can't imagine trying to rule a whole kingdom." Penelo said next.

"A queen might always 'run away' with the help of a sky pirate looking to raise his bounty pig." Basch commented.

Balthier crossed his arms. "Hmph. I doubt our queen would need the help of any sky pirates."

"Do you really think me as strong as all that?" Ashe questioned.

"Who said anything about strong? You'll make it. You got good friends." Vaan replied.

"Yeah! Vaan's right!" Erika grinned as she slung an arm over Ashe's shoulder. Ashe looked at each and every one of her friends. No one had seemed to notice the smile that formed upon Ashe's lips as she turned around and walked off.

After that, the gang proceeded to the lift. Just as the gang was about to activate the controls for the lift, someone could be heard appearing as Basch turned around and faced Gabranth.

"So you have lived."

"I am Judge Magister." As Gabranth tried to approach Basch, he stumbled forward and halted, seeming to be in pain. "Even in disgrace. My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland."

"Gabranth. Do not blame yourself anymore." Basch said with a shake of his head.

"You confound me, brother! You failed Landis; you failed Dalmasca…all you were to protect. Yet you still hold on to your honor. How?" Gabranth exclaimed with a clenched fist.

"I had someone more important to defend. And defend her I have. How is it that you have survived? Is it not because you defend Lord Larsa?"

Gabranth swung his sword. "Silence! All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother who fled our homeland remains mine." Gabranth shouted, enraged. He splits his swallow form swords and readies his swords, ready to take on Basch. "Tell me: why do you forsake that which you must hold most precious?"

* * *

**(-Rosalina?-)**

I could hear the sound of waves as they crashed against my body. Was I… in the middle of an ocean, possibly? No… I could feel sand too; I was lying in it, practically buried. I groaned in pain as my head began to throb. It hurt so much. It felt like my skull was splitting into two. Damn that Joe…

My eyes shot open. Joe! I had completely forgot about him!

I sat up, immediately regretting that I did as my head throbbed in even more pain than before. I lightly touched my forehead and winced. A bump was starting to form, wonderful. I laid my hand back down to my side and began to look around, eventually standing up and walking out towards the beach. I was soaking wet from head to toe, and covered in sand. But at the moment it truly did not bother me. I just want to know where the hell I am and where Joe is.

I took a step forward, my bare feet sinking into the warm sand. What happened to my shoes? Did they fall off when I… I looked around; my shoes were no where in sight. Oh well, I can live without them. I took more steps forward, but I wasn't too fast in doing so. My head continued to throb in pain, and I winced a couple of times. Slowly, but surely, the pain began to die down. It sure was taking its damn time, though.

"Now, to find out where I am and where Joe had run off to…" I mumbled as I walked up to a…palm tree? "Am I at the Phon Coast? No, I would actually be able to tell if I were. If this is not the Phon Coast, then where am I…?"

"Do you remember?"

I spun around and clenched my hands into two little tight balls. Joe was standing near the water, looking out towards the sea. When had he gotten there? Why had I not sensed him? What's going on?

"Where are we, Joe?" I asked.

Joe sighed. "You really don't remember…"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

"We're back…in the future, my dear Rosalina."

A gasp escaped from my lips. The future? The future where I come from? The future where Nicole and everyone else came from?

I shook my head and shouted, "No way. I don't believe you!"

Joe chuckled and turned around, shrugging. "You don't have to," He said, his voice filled with laughter. "But this is the future. This is your birth place, Rosalina. It's only an image, otherwise a bunch of people would probably be here, but this is your birth place."

"Ah…" I couldn't believe it. Was Joe…telling the truth? No, it had to be one of his tricks again. But then the familiar-ness that I had felt at The Port of Balfonheim came back to me. "_Could this…actually be my birth place? Then, that would mean my parents – Wait, Joe said this is only an image?" _I snapped out of my thinking when I learned Joe had walked up to me. He was only inches away now. And what frightened me was that I couldn't move. A repeat of the incident outside of Giruvegan flashed through my mind.

Joe lifted his right hand, seeing as he no longer had his left thanks to moi. I followed his hand movement with my eyes as he brushed back a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't touch me…" I growled.

Joe smirked and pulled his hand back. He walked past me, and I was finally able to move. I quickly spun around and summoned my whip in case he tried to pull any crap with me.

I said nothing. I watched Joe with a tight grip on my weapon. I was tempted to strike him, but at the same time I wasn't. This started to irritate me. No, it pissed. Me. Off.

"Joe, why are we here?" I finally asked after moments of silence.

"Well for one thing I thought it would make a more...interesting and better battle arena for the two of us. And, I also wanted to see if you remember or not. But I guess it really is true. You gave away your precious memory regaining process to save that stupid girl who had got in the way at the time at Paramina Rift. What was her name again? Cole?" Joe rubbed his chin and hm'ed.

"It's Nicole…"

"Oh… I was close."

"And so what? Yeah, I gave it up. I wanted to save her. I had to give something in return. I…" I looked down to the ground. "I thought about giving up my own life, but then I thought of all the people who would cry and I didn't want to see them all cry again. It would break my heart. So I gave up my process to regain my memories." I clutched my hand over my chest and allowed my hair to creep over my face. "End of story. Now, lets fight." I flicked my whip. Even though I knew this beautiful beach was about to become a blood bath, I no longer cared.

I rushed towards Joe as he swung his sword around in his hand. "Yah!" I exclaimed, lifting up my foot and sending him flying sideways across. I flung my whip and struck him several times. After letting out small screams of pain, he did a back flip and landed on his feet. He let out a battle cry and lunged at me, disappearing multiple times. I wasn't able to notice which side he was on in time as he slashed his sword directly at me. "AH!" I screamed out in pain as I fell to the ground with a large gash in my side. Blood oozed out and onto the once beautiful sand, but now it was stained with my blood. "C-Cura…" I mumbled as I lifted my hand to my wound. It stopped the bleeding, for now.

"Hi-ya!" Joe leaped up with his sword raised in the air. I rolled to the side just as he plunged his sword into the ground. I kicked Joe off his feet as I quickly stood back up. He fell to the ground with an 'oof' and his sword fell to the side and sunk into the sand, but still visible.

I went to attack Joe, but he sprung back up and blocked my attack with his arm. I grunted and looked him in the eyes. He did the same thing to me, and our struggle was quickly shattered. He looked so evil, like he was enjoying this fight, to some extent. He pushed me back again and I broke out into a sweat. Joe rushed forward, high-kicking me in the face. The pain was intensifying. I flew back but made sure to land on my feet, sliding back a few inches. Instinctively, my body crouched down. I could not forget that I was still fighting! I looked up, bit my lip, and there he was. He was aiming to punch my face, but I moved to the side. His hand collided into the ground and was taken aback a bit. I kicked him in his stomach and—while he was flying in mid-air—I wrapped my whip around his torso and slammed him into the ground with force and he let out a gasp before going silent.

"_Is he still conscious?" _I questioned myself. Joe hadn't moved an inch as of yet. A small glint caught my eye, though. I glanced over to see what it could be and noticed that it was Joe's sword. I walked over to it, picking it up. This was his only weapon now. I glanced over my shoulder at Joe, who still lied on the ground. "If Joe isn't going to wake up, then I need to get back to the others. But then again, I can't just leave Joe here. If we get sent back soon, then Joe will be left here to cause havoc. I cannot let him hurt Ashe or any of the others. But, what do I do with him?" I stared down at the sword in my hand. "Kill…him? It's…practically telling me to. But can I really…take Joe's life?"I closed my eyes. "What do I do…? I don't even know where the hell I am or even how to get back to the _Bahamut, _but I know that Joe does. Gr… Seriously, what should I do?"

"You…die!"

"Joe!"

* * *

**(-The Gang-)**

Gabranth swung his sword. "Silence! All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother who fled our homeland remains mine." Gabranth shouted, enraged. He splits his swallow form swords and readies his swords, ready to take on Basch. "Tell me: why do you forsake that which you must hold most precious?"

"I do as I must, brother. Or is that not answer enough?" Basch replied, dead serious.

The brother's said no more as Basch raised his sword and rushed at Gabranth who rushed back. The two clashed swords with Basch overpowering Gabranth, pushing him back and towering over him. Gabranth grunted and with all his strength he pushed Basch back and stood up straight. As the fight between the two brothers continued, everyone else soon joined in, not wanting Basch to fight all alone.

"Your life ends at my blade!" Gabranth shouted as he put his swallow back together, the sword glowing a golden color, and then he pulled it back apart grunting as he swung his swords towards the gang. The energy of the blade flew at the gang, hitting most who couldn't dodge in time and thrusting them back into the rails.

"Urgh…" Vaan flinched as he tried to stand up.

"Look, Basch, your friends die! As they must, for surely you cannot protect them! Know now the despair you have taught me!" Gabranth laughed.

"B-Basch…" Basch blinked and turned his head to Erika, who clutched her chest with one eye closed. "D-don't listen to him…we are f-fine." She gave him a weak smile as she shakily stood up. "He just knocked the w-wind out of us."

Basch slowly nodded his head, knowing very well that Erika meant what she said. She would never lie to him, and he knew that. But still, he worried about her and the others who were also hurt, but it wasn't like this was the first time something like this happened to them. They had taken a lot more damage than that.

The battle resumed with Erika soon rejoining once she was able to regain her breath. Basch was surprised at her. She summoned something called a 'Water Sword' and was inflicting plenty of damage on Gabranth. Everyone helped out as much as they could, but they all very well knew that this was Basch's battle and that only he would be able to do the finishing blow on his brother. They respected that. He wanted to be the one to inflict the final blow, no one else.

Basch charged at his brother with a battle cry and had his sword held high. Gabranth turned his head towards Basch and held up his right hand, blocking Basch's attack. Gabranth went to swing to the right, just as Basch pulled back, so he missed. Basch sidestepped behind Gabranth before he knew it. Gabranth gasped and turned around to stab his sword in Basch before he could get to him. It was a close call and Ashe had even stepped forward with wide eyes. Basch…

…Stabbed Gabranth through the lighter part of his armor. Basch pushed in the sword further, making Gabranth gasp as his blood began to drip to the floor. It was becoming hard for him to breathe. Basch opened his eyes and swiftly pulled out his sword, wanting to make the pain quick, not slow. Gabranth barely stood as he began to wheeze, blood gushing out of his wound. He dropped the sword from his left arm and pointed at Basch.

"Have you your fill of this?" he asked.

"I would ask you the same. Let this end, Noah." said Basch.

Gabranth dropped and kneeled to the floor.

"I've no right to be called by that name." he shook his head.

"Then live. And reclaim it." Basch knew he could, if Gabranth tried enough.

Basch turned around to face Ashe. "Shall we…continue?"

Ashe nodded. As she walked to the lift controls to activate the lift, she couldn't help but notice Basch almost looking back at Gabranth, but stopped himself mid-way.

Then suddenly, Ashe stopped in her tacks as goose bumps began to rise. This cold feeling… It made her shake. Something bad… Something bad had happened to Rosalina. Ashe could feel it.

"Ashe, what's wrong?" Penelo questioned, walking up to the princess.

"Is everything alright?" Basch asked next.

"Y-Yes. Everything is…fine." Ashe nodded. _"No, everything is not fine. I know something bad has happened to Rosalina, but I must…" _Ashe clenched her eyes shut and brought her folded hands up to her face as she faced towards the ground. _"I believe in you, Rosalina."_

A hand was gently placed on Ashe's shoulder, causing the young woman to look over and up at Daniel. He gave her a reassuring nod before saying: "Everything is alright, trust me."

"Daniel… Yes." Ashe nodded as well. "Let us continue."

* * *

It was…quiet. Very quiet. Blood trickled down Rosalina's legs and stained her shirt and pants. Her pupils were small, and blood slowly trickled down the side of her mouth. Meanwhile, Joe stood behind her, smirking, almost laughing.

Rosalina finally let out a gasp. 'Ah' sounds was the only thing she could say. It was hard for her to breathe. Rosalina glanced down at the two swords sticking out of her chest and stomach. Blood stained her shirt and it slowly went down to her pants. The swords were pulled out quickly and Rosalina slowly turned around before dropping to the ground where her blood formed a pool around her and stained her hair. "J-J-Joe…" She gasped out.

Joe smiled. "Bye-bye, Rosie. This is the end. You can't use magick since you're so weak. I can't wait until your friends see your cold lifeless body. The look on their faces will be wonderful to see." Then, he frowned. "Oh, wait… I should probably kill them before that. They might be a pain if they defeat Vayne. I need his power, you know. And I can't get it if he's dead." Joe shrugged and turned around. "You should have known I can materialize as many sword as I w-want…" Joe stuttered. "I've lost too much blood thanks to you, you stupid girl."

The world began to fade. Rosalina's time was running short. She could feel her heart beat beating slower and slower. Her body began to become cold. One single tear appeared falling into her pool of blood. She had been careless. She took her eyes off of Joe and this happened. And now, Rosalina would never be able to see her friends again. She wouldn't be able to protect them from Joe's evil clutches.

Rosalina had failed.

"_Rosalina…come back to us safe, please."_

"Ashe…"

Joe sighed and crossed his arms as he said to himself, "Well, I guess it's time to go venture in the place. Need to find them and get rid of them before they do anything to Vayne. I don't think they had gotten so far yet, though. Hm…"

"Co…Co…Col…d… So…Cold…" Rosalina rasped out. Was this truly it? Was this truly the end for Rosalina? She was scared. Scared of dying. Scared of what Joe would do to her dear friends. Scared of never seeing their happy, smiling faces ever again. Would she never hear Erika and Conway fight? Would she never see Anna and Conway get together? Would she never see Ashe reclaim her kingdom? _"I don't want to die. I want to see them all… I want to be with them all! I can't die!" _Rosalina's hand twitched before clenching into a small fist. _"Shemhazai… I summon you!" _As a bright light appeared, Rosalina's fisted hand slowly released.

"Wha…What the hell?" Joe shouted as he shielded his eyes from the light. When the light faded, Joe grunted and looked over to where Rosalina once laid on the cold ground, but was now held in the arms of Shemhazai, eyes half closed. Joe cursed to himself. Rosalina was still alive, after all the blood she had lost.

"You really must not want to die." Joe commented.

Rosalina slowly turned her head and looked at Joe.

"I really can't believe you're still hanging on, ya know." Joe continued.

Shemhazai placed Rosalina on the ground, leaning her up against a palm tree.

"An Esper battle, eh?" Joe rubbed his chin. "Why not? I could use a little more fun before I go and slaughter your friends." Rosalina glared at Joe. "Esper Exodus, I summon thee!" A bright green light appeared beneath Joe as the Esper Exodus appeared behind him.

Shemhazai glided across, clashing with Exodus. Joe sat on his shoulder.

* * *

The Esper battle raged on. Exodus used many powerful attacks. Shemhazai shielded Rosalina in order for her to not get hurt, and used Enrage. With another blow from Exodus, Shemhazai let out a loud screech and fell to the ground. Rosalina's eyes widened in fear. Shemhazai was hurt, but Rosalina had no physical strength to call out or even reach out to Shemhazai. _"Shemhazai…!" _

"_Do not worry, Mistress." _ Shemhazai replied, standing up. The Esper battled continued.

* * *

With one final blow, Exodus was defeated and vanished. Joe flew off, hitting a palm tree with a thud. Shemhazai glided to him, and picked him up by the throat. Joe struggled, but to no prevail. He was roughly thrown and landed near Rosalina's feet. Joe sat up and coughed, gripping his throat. Shemhazai glided back towards him as he backed up and summoned his bow and arrows. He cursed, remembering he couldn't use them.

"_Shemhazai. Enough!" _

"_Mistress?"_

"Joe, do you want to die?" Rosalina questioned.

"Of course I don't you stupid bitch!" Joe snapped.

"Then stop all this nonsense!" Rosalina raged on.

Joe chuckled. "I wonder where you suddenly got enough strength to even shout."

"While you were busy with the Espers I managed to cast a small Cure, it helped. It may not help with all the blood I lost, but it at least closed the wound up a tiny bit." Rosalina explained as she put her hand up to her wounded chest. "Joe…lets continue this." Rosalina shakily stood up; using the tree as support while her other hand gripped her whip tightly.

"Hmph. You're too weak to fight and you know it. You're about to die any minute. All I need to do is flick you with my finger and you'll be down on the ground dead."

"Says you. Me? Well, I don't think so."

Joe summoned another sword and pointed it at Rosalina. "You really fucking irritate me. You just won't stay down. Women really are stubborn." Joe took a step forward before running towards Rosalina and slashed his sword. Rosalina jumped out of the way, rolling onto her back when she had hit the ground. It hurt. It really hurt. Like a son of a bitch did it hurt! But, she was going to learn to deal with it because there was no way she was going to let Joe live any longer. Nope. She made up her mind. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't convince him to stop all this nonsense. He had to die. There was no other way.

Rosalina had a feeling they would be going to hell together soon.

"_Sorry, Ashe… Daniel… Everyone. It's pretty clear to me now. I won't be coming back."_

Rosalina breathed in. All around her seemed to fade for just a few short seconds before she breathed out, then she was back in the real world, Joe charging straight at her. Rosalina jumped up and charged back at him, whip in position.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Rosalina dropped to her knees in the bloody sand beneath her. She loosened her grip on her whip until it dropped to the ground. Joe stood in front of her, now using a gun and pointing it at Rosalina. His breathing was ragged. Cuts were all over his body, along with multiple stab wounds. It truly had been one hell of a battle.

"You lose," Joe coldly said.

Rosalina said nothing. She couldn't say anything. It was too hard. Just like how it was hard for her to breathe. Her clothes were ripped and torn and blood stained. Her hair stuck to her face from a mixture of sweat and blood. And her body shook fiercely. Rosalina wasn't sure what to do anymore, she could barely keep her thoughts together long enough to think of a plan. Her mind was blank. Maybe this was the end.

"_I…I won't go without J-Joe." _Rosalina thought. _"I can't let him do any harm to Ashe and the others. But how do I…?" _ Rosalina blinked when she felt her hand touch something cold, something metal. She slight narrowed her eyes, hoping Joe wouldn't notice. _"Joe's…sword?" _she thought, brushing her fingers against the blade. She ran her fingers down the blade and to the hilt, where she kept her hand stuffed in the sand and gripped it.

Joe closed his eyes. "I had really hoped you would change your mind and become my queen, Rosalina. You would've made such a beautiful one." He sighed. "But you just had to go and fight me. You are so stupid." Rosalina's breathing continued to slow down, and Joe saw this. _"Might as well put her out of her misery," _He thought, his index finger lingering on the trigger. "I'll be sure to tell your pathetic friends of your demise while killing them. Now, goodbye, Rosalina."

At the same time Joe shot was the same time Rosalina thrusted the sword into his heart.

Joe stumbled back, eyes wide, pupils small. He dropped the gun and lightly touched the sword. "Y-Y-You…" He stuttered. He looked back at Rosalina, who now lied on the ground, unmoving.

Joe dropped to his knees. He began to grow cold. "No! No! No! No!" Joe screamed as he gripped the hilt of the sword. "T-This wasn't supposed to happ-…!" Blood spewed out of his mouth, and he gagged. "N-No…!" Joe said again. "I was… I was supposed to be… King!" Joe let out a loud, agonizing scream as he began to pull the sword out. Tears streamed down his face as he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, then he continued to pull the sword out of his chest. Once it was fully out, he threw the sword to the side and clutched his chest as more blood spewed out of his mouth. His breathing became even more ragged, and he looked up and over to Rosalina with blurry eyes. The sand had soaked up all the blood around her, but her clothes were stained and still dripped. Joe slowly crawled over to her and reached out his hand to touch hers, but failed and he fell face first into the sand. Just like Rosalina, Joe no longer breathed.

The wind began to pick up; blowing Rosalina's bloodied hair into her face. Silence filled the beach, and her blood stained hands twitched. Rosalina groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Everything around her seemed to be hazy. She blinked once, twice, thrice. What happened? Where was she? And what happened to Joe?

"Urgh!" Rosalina grunted as she tired her best to sit up. Her body felt numb. Was she dying? "Th-That's right," Rosalina croaked out. "I'm dying. Joe… He stabbed…and shot me… But why am I still…?" Rosalina used all her strength to sit up before gripping her chest once more. Would a Cure do her good for a gun shot? Then again, Rosalina didn't have enough strength to even cast a simple Cure. Blood continued to ooze out. Boy was she covered in blood. Some of it was Joe's, too.

Joe!

Rosalina looked down at the hand that lied next to hers. She followed it up the arm with her eyes until she saw Joe's lifeless body. His face was imprinted into the ground with bloody sand surrounding his being. "Joe!" Rosalina exclaimed, crawling towards him. She turned his body over, placing his head onto her lap. She closed his eyes, not wanting to see them any longer.

"Stupid…bitch…"

Rosalina gasped. "Joe? You're still alive?" she asked, astonished. She was still surprised that she was even still alive.

"For some reason. You stabbed me in the heart. I know I wasn't breathing about ten minutes ago. Neither were you. Why the hell are you alive, you stupid woman?"

Rosalina glared at him. "I will shove your face back into the sand, you stupid _man_."

Joe chuckled. "I doubt you could. You barely have any strength." Rosalina scoffed. "I may not be dead now, but I'm sure I will be in the next five minutes." Joe said, "I can tell my life is slowly fading away…" Joe opened his eyes and stared into Rosalina's teal colored ones. "I hate it when you win…"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost," Joe sighed. "You have enough strength to move. All I can do is talk and blink. It hurts, Rosalina. It really hurts."

Rosalina narrowed her eyes. "This is the end for us, Joe."

"Heh. For me. Not you, idiot."

Rosalina looked back at Joe, puzzled.

"I really did like you, you know." Joe blabbed on. "It was a weird like, seeing as how half the time I was trying to kill you, but hey, I liked ya. Not the friendship like. Oh heck no. I would never be able to be friends with you. I'm talking about the other like. The like that you have with that one guy… What was his name? Richard?"

"Daniel,"

"I was close,"

Rosalina chuckled. "Far from it,"

Joe smiled. "We have such a strange relationship. We fight, we yell, we try to kill each other and now here we are with me dying and we're getting along. We sure are strange enemies." Rosalina laughed a little more. It was true, after all. "Ah… It's time for me to go." Rosalina's laughing smile faded. She looked down to Joe's hand, which began to disappear.

"What's happening?" Rosalina asked.

"For one things, you're getting your power back that I had stolen, and the other thing is... I'm giving my last bit of life to you?"

"_What_?"

"Like I said, we sure are strange enemies." Joe said, "I know I've lost. The minute I knew you could sit up, I knew I had lost. It hurts Rosalina. Losing. It really hurts. I figured... Since I lost, I might as well give you a reward. Life. And yeah, King… Yeah, I really wanted to be king. That's for taking that from me, you bitch."

"Do you want me to shove your face back into the sand?"

"No need to be so violent." Joe sighed. "At least you can go back to those people you call friends now. Be happy. Goodbye, Rosalina."

Rosalina nodded. "Goodbye, Joe."

That last thing Rosalina saw was Joe's smile before he disappeared. Little lights, like golden sparkles, were left falling all around Rosalina. She felt her strength come back, and the bullet wound close up. Rosalina could feel her body warming up and, damn, did it feel good.

"Ah… Now… That I think about it… How the heck am I supposed to get back to the _Bahamut_? How do I get out of this 'image'?" Rosalina questioned herself as she leaned back against a palm tree. She winced in pain and leaned forward, letting out a shaky breath. Her major wounds may have healed up, but she was still badly bruised and cut in some places. She leaned back against the palm tree and closed her eyes. "Ashe… Everyone…" Rosalina could feel the darkness taking over her. She tried to resist, telling herself that now was not the time to sleep, but the darkness had won.

* * *

**(-?-)**

"Hah! I told you that we had to go through that mysterious portal in the sky!" His purple eyes shined as he and his brother walked on the bloody beach towards the young girl who slept against a palm tree.

"Shut up," His brother snapped. "Now grab her lower half while I grab the upper." He commanded as he pulled Rosalina's body forward and slid his hands beneath her arms. "Also, make sure to destroy the portal to this place once we're back in Ivalice."

"Why do I get the lower half? The younger brother whined. "And what do _I _have to destroy it? You can do it too, you know!"

"Because I said so!"

"Sometimes I seriously hate you."

"Bitch, please, I know you worship me."

"Excuse me while I sit on the ground and laugh my ass off and then possibly gag."

"No excuses. Grab her lower half."

"Boo,"

"Shut up, Trevor."

"Make me, Ryan."

The two brothers continued bricking as they picked up Rosalina and disappeared.

* * *

**(-The Gang-) **

The Gang took the lift up to the highest floor without saying a word. When they made it to the top they hopped off and ran up the stairs. Larsa and Vayne were there, standing in the center of the room. Larsa quickly took notice of them and gasped.

Vayne outstretched his arms towards the gang. "I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_." He lowered his arms and continued, "I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship." and bowed his head to Ashe, who glared at him, not feeling very 'welcome', like she ever would had, anyways.

Vayne closed his eyes. "Permit me to ask:" and then re-opened them. "Who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or perchance a saint of salvation?"

There was a brief pause as Ashe glanced at the ground then back up at Vayne. "I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want only to be free." she replied in a soft and gentle voice.

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca, for she is lost." Vayne said as he held a clenched fist out to the gang while they began to stand in their offensive stances. One by one they did as Vayne began to speak again, "Observe well, Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power."

"_No_." Larsa pointed his sword at Vayne. "No, brother. I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist." Larsa stated, standing his ground against his very own brother. He placed his other hand on the hilt of his sword and gave Vayne a glare.

Vayne smirked at his younger brother and his actions against him. "Hmph. Bold words, child." he commented, amused.

In the back of the group, which consisted of Nicole and Fantasy, a sound of someone struggling up the stairs was heard by the two. A smile cracked on Nicole's lips when she heard the words 'Lord Larsa'. "Let's go, Fantasy." Nicole said looking down at the young boy who clung onto her hand. Fantasy nodded, smiling up at his dear Master. Then, without anyone else noticing, they snuck down stairs.

* * *

"Oh boy, you're heavy!" Nicole huffed as she helped Gabranth up the stairs with one of his arms slung over her shoulder. She thought it'd be much easier for him to get up the stairs if she and Fantasy were to help him, but it was taking the same amount of time as in the game!

"Why…why do you help me, after I had hurt you and everyone…?" Gabranth questioned.

"Because…you're not really bad. You just want to protect Larsa, right?" Nicole glanced up at Gabranth who fell silent to her words.

"…Tell me, what is your name?" Gabranth asked after a brief silence.

Nicole blinked. "My name? Nicole! And he's Fantasy." She smiled, pointing at Fantasy who was on the other side of Gabranth, trying to help as much as he could, but he being short made it a lot harder. Sure, Nicole was much shorter than Gabranth as well, but she wasn't as short as Fantasy.

"Oh, yeah, baby - Lunge me. Fulfill our fans yaoi tendencies."

Nicole raised a brow. _"Daniel, what the hell?" _

"Your lives are forfeit, and your insurgence with them. Dalmasca will again know order. For good and all, I shall bring your futile attempts at rebellion to an end." Vayne said as the trio came closer to where the battle took place. As they made it up the last step, Vayne raised his right hand preparing his March Wave. "What am I to do with those who oppose me, but SHOW THEM DEATH!" He shouted with a battle cry right after as he sent the ball of blue light called the March Wave the gang's way. Each of them dodged by jumping back, but the ones who couldn't dodge was the trio: Fantasy, Gabranth and Nicole.

"No!" Nicole screamed, rushing in front of Fantasy and Gabranth, her back turned to the attack.

"Master!" Fantasy screeched.

"Nicole!" Balthier shouted her name. A blue light surrounded the entire room and as it died down Balthier turned to look, hoping to find Nicole okay.

She was and so was Fantasy, all thanks to Gabranth who grabbed them both in an embrace and threw him and the two across the room, barely dodging the March Wave.

Vaan let out a battle cry as he charged at Vayne from behind while Daniel kneeled down on one leg, pulling out his gun, frost surrounding it and the room becoming cold. "_Frigid Bullet_!" he shouted, pulling the trigger and shooting Vayne who stumbled back by the impact of each bullet that punctured him in the chest. Vayne hadn't noticed Vaan stabbing Vayne with his sword. Vayne's body began to grow colder and colder thanks to Daniel's bullets and the many wounds he had taken in this battle. Vaan stepped back as Vayne dropped to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Lord Brother!" Larsa shouted.

"Larsa!" Vaan shouted next as Larsa ran towards Vayne, but was struck by a force of lightening power and collapsed to the floor where he passed out at the scene. Penelo gasped and then, Vayne and Larsa's body reacted and are shrouded in red Mist as Vayne's entire body transformed into its demonic form as he levitated.

Ashe's eyes widened. "Manufacted Nethicite!"

"Holy crap! He's flying!"

"All right that's it. I swear to God, Erika, your ass is haunted, when were done here I'm going to haunt you." Anna threatened.

"You're not even dead." Daniel pointed out.

"Whoa! Somebody's been working out!" Conway gaped.

"Not you too!" Anna gaped back at Conway. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm gonna haunt the shit out of both of you."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DEAD, WOMAN!" Daniel shouted. He just couldn't understand his sister and her ways sometimes.

Vayne floated towards the gang while he was still unconscious. Then suddenly, several floating swords approached Vayne out of nowhere. He lifted his arms up, mouth open wide as the swords flew up into the air, then came back down behind Vayne and became a supporting weapon for him. "Gabranth, you will defend my brother. He will have much need in the hell to follow." Vayne stated, not even glancing at Gabranth as he stood up while Nicole and Fantasy ran over to their friends.

Gabranth drew his sword and pointed it at Vayne.

"Hm?" Vayne hummed as he finally looked at Gabranth.

"Yes, I _will_ defend Lord Larsa!"

Vayne gritted his teeth. "The hound strays. Treason bears a price."

"One I gladly pay!" Gabranth replied.

"Foolish children," Vayne laughed.

"Use everything you got, guys!" Nicole shouted to her fellow Fantasy Gamers.

"Yes, Boss!"

Ignoring the 'Boss', Nicole held out her right hand while grabbing her wrist with her right as she aimed at Vayne or at least tried to. It was hard to get a good aim with him moving around so much. But finally, she was able to focus her aim and sent a Lighting Blast towards Vayne, hitting his back and shocking him. She sent several more, even if it did tire her out after only a few. She knew she had to give it her all with this battle. Just like her friends were doing.

Penelo begun to do her Resplendence Quickening which lead to many others doing Quickenings as well, making it a chain. Vaan following along with his Pyroclasm, Fran doing Shatterheart, Balthier did his Element of Treachery and Basch with his Flame Purge. Together they all made Black Hole, which damaged Vayne severely and killed his Sephiras.

"Ivalice will know a new Dynast-King, and Man will keep his own history! The tyranny of the gods is ended! We are their puppets no more! The freedom for which we have longed is at hand!" Vayne shouted.

"I will not allow this to go on any longer!" Ashe shouted as she rushed at Vayne, sword raised in the air. "Haa!" Ashe swung her sword, but Vayne blocked it off with his arm. Ashe didn't give up. She continued to swing her sword at Vayne as he backed up, dodging each of her attacks. Balthier and Fran came up from behind, firing their weapons while Basch, Vaan, Erika and Conway came up from each side, their swords held up high in the air. They slashed at him, causing great wounds and blood to spill out.

Gabranth charged towards Vayne and as he attempted to strike Vayne with his fiery powered sword, Vayne tried to defend himself, but Gabranth's fiery sword penetrated through Vayne's defense. Suddenly, Vayne summoned a Sephira sword and as it hit Gabranth's left face, his leftmost part of his armored helmet was destroyed.

"Even a stray has pride!" Gabranth stated.

Vayne, enraged, unleashed an extremely powerful punch towards Gabranth and was knocked far away from Vayne as his armored helmet comes off and drops his sword. Basch approached Gabranth who was lying on the floor.

"Here I pay my debt." Gabranth said.

"Burn in hell, Gabranth!" An enraged Vayne shouted as he summoned his Sephiras and as he performed the finishing attack on Gabranth, Larsa suddenly appeared where the Manufacted Nethicite reacted as the Sephiras stopped moving. The Manufacted Nethicite then shattered. Vaan then picked up Gabranth's sword, charged towards Vaan and plunged the sword into Vayne's stomach. Vayne was airborne and knocked down past downstairs. As Vaan tried to approach Vayne, the Venat suddenly appeared and blocked his way, allowing Vayne to get away. Vaan, Balthier, Nicole, Fantasy, Erika, Anna, Fran and Ashe ran after Vayne while Larsa, weakened, kneeled to the floor with Penelo, Stephanie and the others rushed to his side to check on him.

"Basch, tell me. He is a good master?" Gabranth questioned.

Basch nodded. "Aye."

Basch put down Gabranth and he and Penelo and the others ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

The others witnessed Vayne walking away, clenching his stomach from the sword wound sustained from Vaan's attack.

"Venat!"

Venat appeared at the scene, facing Vayne as he walked off, weakened.

"I have failed us both. I am no Dynast-King. You must find another. One who might realize your ambitions." He said.

"They are fulfilled beyond your knowing. The Cryst is sundered, age of Stones complete. From the undying ones the world is freed. You shall not tread this path alone. Together we go. Come." Venat spoke as Vayne continued to walk away, with the gang chasing after him.

"Won't Cid be eager to learn what has happened here. History begins anew." As Vayne continued to walk away, his body suddenly fused with Venat. Vayne's power began to fuse with Venat and then, Vayne unleashed fireballs at the various airships, destroying most of them. Then, Vayne's arms suddenly began to transform into weapons and his entire body started gathering mechanical parts and his body had been formed into The Undying. The gang arrived at the scene, weapons ready.

Erika muttered a couple of curse words as she threw her hand out in front of her. "Water Sword!" She said, summoning the sword made of water. She rushed into battle just as Penelo casted Dispel on Vayne.

Out of the corner of Daniel's eye he saw Erika summon her Water Sword and an idea formed in his head. Would it work? Daniel only hoped it would. It would be interesting to try and see. "Erika!" Daniel shouted, aiming his gun at her sword. "Stay still! _Frost Shot _!" An icy bullet hit Erika's sword, making her squeal and almost drop it. The water began to freeze and it had formed into something else – a spear.

"Wha…?" Erika blinked as she stared at the spear she held.

"Cool," Daniel muttered.

"I like it!" Erika grinned.

"Have fun," Daniel smirked and watched as Erika once again rushed off into battle. Cocking his gun, Daniel aimed at Vayne waiting for the right moment to shoot. "_Blue Bullet_!" He said and shot. Vayne snapped his head towards Daniel's direction and lifted his arm to block the bullet. Daniel cursed. Vayne was gonna pay.

"_Tempest_!" Conway shouted, jumping up with his sword held high and slashing down at Vayne. Vayne blocked this too with his arm, and with Conway's wind power he managed to stay in the air, slashing at Vayne until he was thrusted back.

Nicole rushed over to her brother's side and kneeled down. "Are you okay, Conway?" she asked.

"Yeah," Conway nodded and sat up.

"Master, is he alright?" Fantasy asked as he approached the two siblings.

"I'm fine, Fantasy." Conway replied.

Fantasy nodded and clutched his staff. "Master, how are you feeling? You know…" Fantasy stopped and looked away, his black bangs covering the upper half of his face.

Nicole smiled softly at the young boy. "I'm fine. Don't worry, ok? I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. We all did. Now…" Nicole held out a hand to her brother, who took it gratefully, and helped him stand up. "Let's go kick some Vayne ass, eh?" Nicole finished as she brushed Fantasy's bangs away from his eyes. Fantasy stared up at his Master before smiling and then giving her a nod.

* * *

The battle raged on between the gang and Vayne. Wounds were inflicted on not only Vayne but the gang as well. Even Fantasy, who usually stayed in the back of the battles, was cut open in the side pretty badly. Fantasy had lost track on how long this battle had been going on for. Vayne the Undying truly was hard to kill. Did Trevor and Ryan have it this bad when they fought him? Fantasy groaned and kneeled down, grabbing his bloodied side. It hurt. It really hurt. But Fantasy knew he couldn't let it get to him. He wasn't weak. He stood back up, both hands on his staff. He glanced at each of his precious friends. They all were fighting with serious expressions. Even Erika had given up on her jokes long ago and now she was bloody, pissed, and tired. Daniel, being a gun shooter, stayed far in the back although he did have some cuts here and there from being caught in some of Vayne's attacks.

Fantasy let out a battle cry as he charged towards Vayne, but stopped mid-way when he realized something. "Tera…Flare?" Fantasy mumbled eyes wide. "No… M-MASTER!"

Nicole jumped back from battle and turned to Fantasy with questioning eyes.

"Master! Everyone! Move back!" Fantasy continued to shout.

Vayne let out one of his battle cries as he unleashed his Tera Flare upon the group. None were able to move in time, not even Fantasy who had ran towards his Master. The Fantasy Gamers were all lying on the floor next to each other. Ashe and Basch were kneeling and gripping their swords.

"O-Ow…" Stephanie groaned as she tried to sit up.

Fantasy's eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his lips. He looked around frantically for his precious staff, and found it scattered in pieces a ways in front of him. "N-No…" He whispered. "No… The staff… The magick that…keeps them here…" Fantasy snapped his head towards the Fantasy Gamers. He could already see it. They were starting to disappear.

"That hurt. A lot," Anna commented, sitting up. "Huh…?" she blinked noticing something was wrong with her shoes. "Why… Why does it look like my feet are like…disappearing?"

"My fingers," Conway exclaimed. "They... They are fading!"

Nicole groaned as she pushed herself up. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Nicole…"

"Yes, Erika?"

Erika grabbed hold of Nicole's hand and held it out for her to see. "Look,"

Nicole blinked as she slowly looked down at her hand and gasped. "Wh-what?"

"We're disappearing," Daniel whispered.

"B-But why?" Stephanie questioned.

"My staff…" Everyone turned to look at Fantasy as he approached them. "My staff has broken. The magick that kept you all here was in my staff, and now that it's broken you all are…" He glanced at the ground. "…Going home,"

"B-But…!" Anna began to protest, but stopped when Conway gripped her shoulder tightly.

"You still have enough time though!" Fantasy said, looking up at them. "Enough time to defeat Vayne!"

Nicole stood up. "Let's do it. Let's defeat Vayne."

Erika eagerly jumped up and stood next to Nicole. Anna was the next one to stand up along with Conway, and then Stephanie and Daniel.

"Need a hand?"

Stephanie and Anna gasped as they all turned around to face a familiar face.

Rosalina smiled at her friends who all looked like they were going to cry, minus Daniel, but Conway did look close to crying.

"Rosalina!" Nicole ran over to her friend, who held out her arms for the incoming hug. The two girls embraced and soon it was a group hug. "You're back," Nicole said, smiling up at Rosalina with tears streaming down her face.

"I told you I would come back," Rosalina smiled. _"Although I had believed that I wouldn't… I'm so happy I can be with them again. Thank you, Joe, Ryan, Trevor. I will make sure to tell them about you guys later…"_

"Looks like you had one hell of a battle." Anna commented eyeing Rosalina's blood stained clothes and hair.

"Yes," Rosalina nodded.

"I'm so glad you're back, Rosalina!" Erika said.

"Me too, Erika, me too," Rosalina said, smiling.

"I'd love to ask you what happened and all, Rosalina…" Daniel spoke, "But it will have to wait until later. Fantasy's staff has broken, and his staff is what held us all here. As you can see, we're starting to slowly disappear." He pointed down to Rosalina's see though feet.

"I was wondering what was going on…" Rosalina mumbled. "I had just made it inside when I noticed something strange with my feet. Now I understand."

"Yes and we are still in a fight with Vayne." Daniel jabbed his thumb behind him to show Rosalina that the others were still fighting.

"I understand," Rosalina nodded. "I am well enough now to fight. I shall join you."

"All right…" Nicole nodded as well and took a step back. "Let's go, Fantasy Gamers."

Each of them nodded as they grabbed their weapons and headed off into their final battle.

* * *

In the midst of the battle, Vayne fired up his Perfect Defense and the gang was left to quickly cast as many healing spells to each other as they could until it finally dropped. Once it did, they charged back into battle.

Ashe wasn't sure how long it had been since they begun their battle with Vayne, but she knew it had to be late afternoon by now. She struck Vayne in the side with her sword, opening another large wound in his side. Vayne grunted and threw his arm back at her, which Ashe had shielded with her sword, grabbing the hilt with both of her hands. Vayne whacked Vaan with his other arm before turning towards Ashe and pushing her back. Ashe grunted and pushed forward with her blade as she stared up and into the cold eyes of Vayne.

"Give up. You have no chance." Vayne sneered.

Ashe glared. "Never!" she pulled her sword back before rushing forward and jumping up, bringing her blade down toward Vayne's head. Vayne quickly jumped back, making Ashe plunge her sword into the ground. Ashe sent deadly glare to Vayne before pulling her sword out of the ground and charging towards him again.

Metal clashed with metal. Beads of sweet ran down the side of Ashe's face and her breathing began to become ragged. "_I can do this._" Ashe thought confidently as she felt power surge inside her. "_I know I can._" Ashe closed her eyes for a brief moment, bringing her left clenched hand up to her chest and lowering her head whilst Vayne charged towards her. Everything around Ashe seemed to slow down. The bullets coming from Balthier and Daniel's guns were seen heading in Vayne's direction, same thing with one of Fran's arrows. Nicole was casting her Lighting Blast while Stephanie, Fantasy, Penelo and Anna sat back and casted magick. Basch, Erika and Vaan charged at Vayne, who was still heading in Ashe's direction. Ashe breathed in then out, and everything around her was back in fast motion. "This is the end, Vayne!" Ashe shouted, bringing up her sword and running towards Vayne. At the last moment, Ashe dodged by sidestepping and sliding past Vayne, slicing her blade across his chest, making blood spew out and his eyes go wide. At the same time, Vaan, Erika and Basch stabbed Vayne in the back and side with their swords. Balthier and Daniel's bullets hit Vayne, puncturing him in the chest. Nicole's Lighting Blast hit him, shocking him, and Fran's arrow hit his shoulder.

Far up in the air, it seemed like fireworks were going on, just all in one color, at least that's what Erika and Stephanie were thinking at the time. The gang watched as The Undying's body began to disintegrate with Vayne grunting in pain, and soon letting out a scream before explosion went off. One mechanical part lands on the battle circle where the gang had been fighting in. Fran stood up from her kneeling position, as did Nicole and Daniel.

"We did it…" Stephanie breathed.

"We did it!" Anna shouted, jumping and high-fiving Erika who also jumped up and down.

The rest of the Fantasy Gamers joined in with the two.

Fran and Balthier glanced at each other with small grins and did their own little celebration by 'bumping fists'.

Penelo walked up to Vaan as the Fantasy Gamers finished their celebration and all looked up into the clear sky. The Fantasy Gamers re-joined everyone by walking over to them. Fran immediately noticed something strange.

"You're vanishing,"

Everyone quickly turned to look at the Gamers who looked away.

"What's going on?" Ashe questioned, taking a step forward.

"Yeah," Vaan nodded. "Why… Why are you guys disappearing?"

"You know that staff Fantasy had this whole time?" Anna started.

"It broke in the battle," Conway said next.

"The magic sealed inside of it was what was keeping us here and now…" Stephanie trailed off.

"We're slowly fading." Erika said.

"We're going home," Nicole finished.

"_What_?" Balthier asked, but before he could say anything else, Penelo gasped as did Vaan.

A hover drone which was shot flew over them, about to crash. Ashe turned her gaze away from the Fantasy Gamers and nodded before turning around and running towards the exit to evacuate with the others quickly following behind. They made it back to the _Strahl_, _Bahamut _now getting attacked. Fran and Balthier took their seats up front with Vaan standing behind them. He took one glance at his friends, the Gamers. Already their bodies were half gone, they seemed to be busy looking over their bodies as well. Vaan looked back to Balthier and Fran, frowning.

"Well? Can we fly?" Balthier asked Fran, trying to get the controls to work.

Fran shook her head. "No fuel goes to the glossair engines."

"Damn!" Balthier cursed, standing up and facing Vaan. "Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking the engine room."

"Right," Vaan nodded.

"Fran, with me!" Balthier said, motioning for Fran to follow.

Just as Balthier and Fran were about to leave the cockpit, an explosion could be seen from the glossair rings of the _Bahamut_.

"Look! _Bahamut's _glossair rings are stopping!" Ashe exclaimed.

The gang watched as the _Bahamut _started to lose its power.

"Vaan!" Vaan turned and looked at Balthier. "As soon as the Strahl's rings move, you take off. Understood?"

Vaan took control of the pilot seat as Balthier pointed his finger at him.

"You can fly her, Vaan. Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry." Vaan reassured him.

Softly grabbing Penelo by the shoulders, Fran veered her over to the other seat up front and sat her down, "Penelo, watch for interference from Bahamut's Skystone. The Strahl's a fickle girl. You keep her working for us." She said.

Penelo nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

In the back, Balthier halted to a stop as he almost passed by the Fantasy Gamers. He turned and walked over to Nicole, confusing the girl utterly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"B-Balthier?" Nicole stuttered.

"Wait for me,"

"W-Wha-," Nicole started, but never finished as Balthier smashed his lips onto hers. Nicole's eyes at first widened in shock, but gradually half closed, and opened again when Balthier pulled away. He brought his hand up and softly touched her cheek before turning and leaving with Fran. "B-Balthier!" Nicole called out. Balthier quickly turned around. "Uh... Er... I just thought I should let you know... Your dad still loves you."

Balthier slowly blinked, taking in what she said. Slowly, a smile crept up on his lips. "Thank you, Nicole." Nicole smiled back as she watched Balthier leave.

"Huh?" Erika blinked.

"What _did _Cid say to you, Nicole?" Rosalina raised a brow.

"Well... He told me to... Take care of his son." Nicole replied, her smile never falling.

"Anyway, we need to do this." Anna said, "OOOOOOOOH!

And other choruses of 'ooooohs' were heard coming from Stephanie, Erika, and Rosalina.

"Coley got some lip action~!" Erika smirked.

"Finally! About time!" Anna sighed in relief.

"Ab-about time?" Nicole shouted. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Feisty," Erika joked.

Nicole rose what was let of her clenched fist. "Erika, I swear to-!"

"ILOVEYOUPLEASEDONTHURTME!" Erika shouted, cowering in fear.

Conway stood there, shocked. Did he just see what he really saw? If so, he was going to beat the crap out of Balthier. HOW DARE HE KISS HIS LITTLE SISTER IN FRONT OF HIM LIKE THAT!

Nicole turned away, red as a tomato.

Daniel sighed. "I have failed you all…"

And Rosalina giggled.

"Seven more minutes…" Fantasy mumbled, gaining their attention. "After seven more minutes you will all be returned home."

"Vaan, the power's back! We can go!" Penelo exclaimed from up front.

"Right! Let's go!"

Vaan, activating the controls, took the _Strahl _off the dock. Nicole and the others headed up front to watch the unfolding scenes.

"Grab onto something!" Vaan said, pulling down the lever.

The _Strahl_ took off. It was shaky at first, making Erika and Conway fall over on one another shouting 'EW' at each other and Vaan saying, 'I told you to hold onto something!', but it slowly became more steady, but still shaky. Meanwhile, Basch snatched the voice box off its hook and held it up to his mouth.

"This is Judge Magister Gabranth! All quarters cease fire! I repeat: All units of the Archadian army, hold your fire!"

Erika stared dreamily at Basch and Anna slapped her.

"The battle is over! As of this moment, we have signed a cease-fire with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca… Her Royal Majesty." Basch continued, and then passed the voice box device to Larsa.

"Attention. This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. My brother Vayne has died with honor in battle. The Imperial Fleet is now under my command!" Larsa said.

It was silent for several moments – minus the firing outside – before Ashe grabbed hold of the voice box, holding it up to her lips as she began to speak, "This is Ashelia Dalmasca."

_"The lady Ashe! Thank the gods you live!"_ Ondore replied.

"I confirm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here. Please. Stand down your attack. The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned. We are free!" Ashe closed her eyes for a moment as she let it all sink in.

The battle outside had now ceased fire. A sudden sob came from Ashe for an extremely brief moment for the first time in what seemed like ages as Basch comforted her by placing his hand on her left shoulder. Vaan glanced at Ashe the turned back just as Penelo let out a gasp and pointed to the _Bahamut _which was descending towards Rabanastre.

"Look Vaan, the _Bahamut_!" she said.

"Shit!" Erika cursed. "I think I'm going to be the one disappearing first! Not fair!" Ashe glanced behind her to see that only Erika's head and one of her hands was still there.

"And I think I'm right behind ya." Anna growled.

"Me third," Stephanie sighed.

"_No_…" Ashe turned away.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_! I'm…I'm not ready to leave yet! Balthier-!" Nicole was cut off by Erika grabbing her arm, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nicole, we have to. We're disappearing. We're…going home." Nicole clutched a hand full of her hair before pulling her hands away and looking down at them. They were almost completely gone.

"Balthier…" Nicole lightly whispered.

"What? You guys are disappearing at a time like this?" Vaan shouted from the front.

Anna chuckled and sniffed, wiping her running nose on her sleeve. "Yeah, guess so."

"It's…It's been fun!" Stephanie added, smiling as she clung onto Anna's arm.

"Thanks…thank you guys so much for this adventure of a lifetime." Conway finally spoke.

Tears clouded Nicole's vision. She wouldn't let them fall. Not yet. Not until she was home. She wanted this last moment with her dear friends to be…happy, at least.

"You…You can't leave!" Penelo protested. She almost jumped out of her seat, but stopped herself from doing so as she had to stay next to Vaan.

"Sorry…" Conway said, his smile turning into a frown.

"This is…goodbye, everyone." Rosalina sadly glanced at them all. She didn't want to leave either, but she had no choice. Fantasy's staff had broke and his magic was now gone, rendering them to disappear from Ivalice and back to their time.

"We will miss you." Daniel added a moment later.

"As will we," Ashe nodded, putting her hand down and narrowing her eyes across the room.

Larsa looked at everyone with an utterly confused look. Poor little boy. He had no clue what was going on. WHY THE HECK WERE THEY DISAPPEARING? Larsa would have to question Basch later.

With happily smiles and tears running down their faces, the Fantasy Gamers slowly began to disappear one by one, starting with Erika that left behind blue floating lights and soon after Anna with green and Stephanie with yellow. Then Conway with red and then Rosalina and Daniel with gold and orange. Nicole and Fantasy were last. Fantasy wrapped his tiny hand around her big one. Quicker than before her body began to disappear, little purple lights surrounded floated above her head. She faced everyone with one last smile. "I had so much fun. Thank you; you are all my best friends. I will never forget any of you. Goodbye…" And with that, Nicole and Fantasy finally vanished. The last thing Ashe saw was their smiles.

Ashe stepped forward a bit. "Nicole…everyone…Thank you." And she smiled.

_"Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet."_

And appearently, they had missed some important stuff. Shit. But Ashe, Larsa and Basch could guess what had happened.

"Balthier?" Vaan questioned.

Ashe turned around, startled by the sudden sound of Balthier's voice coming through the communicator.

"Wait, Balthier, where are you?" Vaan asked.

_"Ah, Vaan! Sounds like you made it out okay!"_

_"What does he think he is doing? Balthier!" _Another voice spoke.

_"Marquis! Stop that fool Judge on the Alexander for me, would you? __Just getting somewhere with these glossair rings. Almost done! Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?"_

"Balthier! Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?" Ashe asked, worried.

* * *

Balthier smirked, hearing Ashe's voice. "Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies." There was a brief pause before Balthier opened his mouth again. "Vaan… Is she still there?"

It went silent on the other end.

_"They're gone."_

Balthier stopped just as he was about to put the battery into the _Bahamut's _reactor. It was a moment later before he jammed it in, allowing it to power-up and the _Bahamut _to move away from Rabanastre.

"Let's fly! Fran! Power to the glossair rings." There was a loud crashing sound from behind him, and when Balthier didn't get any sort of response from Fran, he turned around. "Fran?"

Fran could be seen lying on the floor, pinned down by metal debris. Balthier stood up and walked over to her.

"Do I have to do everything around here?"

* * *

"Listen to me, Balthier! Get out of Bahamut immediately! Please, Balthier! You mustn't die! Please, Balthier. Come back." Ashe begged as she stared out the front window of the _Strahl_.

_"Vaan, the Strahl's in your hands! You'd better take care of her, you hear? If there's one scratch on her when I get back—,"_

"Roger that. We'll be waiting for you." Vaan said and nodded.

"Balthier..."

* * *

The _Strahl_ flew away as the _Bahamut _descended and started falling towards the water as the _Bahamut_ had its functions terminated for good. The _Strahl_ flies back to Rabanastre, and the Fantasy Gamers no longer existed in that time.

* * *

Lily: THE END. No, not really. Well, kind of. Still got the Epilogue to go.

Anna: I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry.

Erika: I WANT MORE CANDY!

Daniel: I can't believe we just pulled an all nighter…

Rosalina: It wasn't that bad.

Fantasy: _-Is cuddled up under the blankets in Lily's bed-_

Daniel: I'mma mention a couple of things in case if anyones like...curious. When Joe took Rosalina to the 'future' which is just an image, mind you, of her birth place... (This will slightly come into play in the Epilogue. You will just have to wait and see) well, we put them there for a better battle area. We had written the whole battle scene outside the Bahamut, but we just kept getting irritated with several things and how cramped it was. So, we did that. And the Trevor and Ryan thing? That will also come into play in the Epilogue, so once again you'll just have to wait and see. And as for the 'sparkles' that were left behind when everyone disappeared... Anna and Erika wanted sparkles. 'Nuff said. If there are any misspellings or anything of the sort, then we'll come back and fix that later. It is seven in the morning now and we've been up all night writing the rest of this. And Fantasy's staff? That's been planned out since the beginning. And as for Joe and Rosalina? They have a very fucked up hate and love relationship, don't they? Yes, yes they do. AND WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO GODDAMN LONG? Because it's the final. DUH! And because we can. 'Nuff said.

Stephanie: Well, we all hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next is the Epilogue...WHICH WE ARE WORKING ON THIS VERY MINUTE, BY THE WAY. So I'd say... SERIOUSLY expect an update sometime next few days. Seriously. Seriously. SERIOUSLY. And, I'm gonna cry. 'Cause this is pretty much the end.

Lily: What Steph said! And uh… and all the blood in this chapter… Yeah… Uh… For some reason I had a strange urge to right about blood… And a lot of it. Sorry? Oh well! Please look forward to the Epilogue!

Everyone: Bye!


	42. Epilogue: One Year Later

Lily: Epilogue time!

Erika: Short Epilogue time!

Anna: LOL. It's not THAT short. xD

Stephanie: _-Sniff- _I'm going to miss this story so much.

Rosalina: _-Pats Stephanie's back- _There, there. We all will.

Fantasy: _-Is munching on some cookies-_

Daniel: Nicole... How the fuck do you get past this part in Chrono Cross?

Lily: -3- I'll tell you later... Get over here! _-Grabs Daniel and drags him over to the others- _

Everyone: We would like to thank: **Tannerdarko **for reviewing last chapter. Thank yew!

Lily/Conway: Enjoy!

* * *

**(-One Year Later. The Past-)**

_You say that my love is all you need to see you through_  
_But I know these words are not quite true_**  
**

In Rabanastre's marketplace, Penelo in her new tribe-like outfit, looks through a crystal. She puts it down and walks away... As Penelo walked away with a pouch full of various things, she glanced around, smiling softly.

"_It's hard to believe a year has passed so quickly." _

_So here is the path you're looking for, an open door_

Airships combed the blue sky of Rabanastre._ "Rabanastre is finally back to the way it was. Like when my parents were still alive." _

_Leading to worlds you long to explore_

Penelo stopped for a brief moment as she looked upwards at the Royal Palace, where construction is underway. _"We've lost so much. But I think it's important to put the past behind us and keep our eyes on the road ahead."_

* * *

_Go if you must move on alone_  
_I'm gonna make it on my own_

Ashe walked out to her large balcony, wearing new attire. With a smile, Ashe glanced out at the _Bahamut_ which was now on the water and is grown with green leafs.

"_Ashe's coronation is next month. She grows farther and farther away from us… But I guess that's how it has to be. She is queen now, after all." _

Ashe looks up to the sky, remembering.

* * *

_Kiss me good-bye, love's memory_

Larsa sat in his chair, reading over the letter he had received from Penelo. A Judge approached Larsa as he continued to read the letter.

"_I am looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony." _

_Follow your heart and find your destiny_

The Judge stops next to Larsa, as he speaks: "You called, my lord?" He takes off his armored helmet revealing himself as none other than Basch himself. Larsa handed the letter to Basch, tilting his head to the side and smiling. Taking the letter from Larsa, Basch glanced down at it.

* * *

_Won't shed a tear for love's mortality_

Penelo continued to walk the streets of Rabanastre, skipping along once in a while. _"How is Basch? I know he went with you to Archades 'to further the cause of peace in Ivalice'…but still, I hope he comes back to Rabanastre, and Ashe, soon."_ She glanced up at the large castle.

* * *

_For you put the dream in my reality_

Ashe glanced down at the ring in the palm of her hand.

"_She has to keep up appearances now, so she would never say it…but I think she misses him."_

* * *

After Basch finished reading the letter, he glanced at the armored helmet.

* * *

_Lying on his death bed, Gabranth glanced at his twin brother. "Lose Larsa and we lose the Empire. Protect him. I would entrust him to no other's care." He lightly shook his head with the strength he had left. _

"_I will keep him from harm. I promise you. For the Empire, and for Dalmasca." Basch nodded. _

_Gabranth smiled as he weakly spoke, "Your words put me at ease, brother. Sorry to leave you." _

_As Basch holds Gabranth's hand, Gabranth died._

* * *

_As time goes by I know you'll see this of me  
I loved you enough to let you go free__  
_

Basch sat down his helmet after he finished reminiscing and approached Larsa, who was looking out at the little water falls.

* * *

Penelo, who entered the airship hangar, glanced around, clutching her pouch to her chest.

_I loved you enough to let you go free_

"_Oh, I haven't told you the most important part!"_

* * *

_Walking into the airship hangar, Vaan and Penelo glance around with frantic looks. Penelo bit her lip as Vaan continued to look around. _

Go, I will give you wings to fly

"Vaan and I had been taking care of the Strahl, but it was stolen! We had just finished having her tuned up, too."

_Floating in mid-air where the Strahl had formerly been is a crystal, with a pouch and letter attached to it. Vaan takes them both, and Penelo yanks the letter away from him to read for herself.  
_

Cast all your fears into the sky

_Penelo got it first and as she reads the letter from Balthier as follows:_

"_Something more valuable: the Cache of Glabados. I await in Bervenia." _

_Vaan took out something from the pouch and a ring came out and landed in Vaan's possession. Then suddenly, Penelo stole the ring from Vaan as she runs off._

Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery

"Actually, stolen might not be the right word. If her owner wants her back, there's not much we can do about it is there."

_Penelo jumped onto Vaan's back, shouting something like: "I knew it!" The two continue to mess around, laughing and smiling._

* * *

_All of my life I'll hold you close to me_

Picking up the letter on the table, Ashe reads as follows:

"_Give this to our Queen for me, would you?" _

Ashe smiled.

_Won't shed a tear for love's mortality_

* * *

A new airship is flying through the area. In the airship is Vaan, in his same attire from a year ago, but looks slightly older. He happily smiled as he continued to drive his very own airship towards Rabanastre.

"_There's still plenty of time before the coronation, so Vaan's going to pay the two of them a visit. You should see him! He can hardly wait."_

_Kiss me good-bye, love's memory_

The hatch of the hangar opened. As the hatch opened, Penelo immediately dropped her pouch and rushed toward the opened hatch. Penelo put her hand on her forehead, blocking some of the sunlight as she looked up.

"_I'll be going too, of course. Every good sky pirate needs a partner, right?"_

Vaan flew his airship towards Rabanastre and landed in the hangar as he rejoined Penelo.

Rabanastre was finally back to normal.

_You put the dream in my reality_

* * *

"It's been a year," Vaan mumbled.

"Huh?" Penelo blinked.

"Since they left. We haven't heard from them since." Vaan said.

Penelo knew who he meant. She lowered her head, knowing what Vaan said was true. Penelo missed her friends, the Fantasy Gamers, as much as Vaan did. Many times she wished she could see them again, but the day the left was the last time they ever saw or heard from them. Not even Fantasy dropped by to tell them how they were doing.

"But I know we'll see them again."

Penelo snapped her head up. "Vaan?"

"It may not be soon, but we will." Vaan said, nodding to himself.

Penelo stared at Vaan for moment before a smile replaced her frown.

"I believe you."

* * *

**(-One Year Later. The Future.-)**

"_Like a blink of an eye, a year passed by." _

It was bright and early. The sun shined through the kitchen windows of a small, quiet household in a small, quiet town.

"WHY ARE THE SANDWHICHS ON FIRE, ERIKA?"

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE ON FIRE! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Nicole and Erika, back to back, leaned against each other as they slowly slid down to the floor. The kitchen was a complete wreck. Burn marks, white stuff all over the place thanks to Erika not knowing how to use a _fucking fire extinguisher. _

"My dad is going to kill us." Nicole said.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Erika replied, "Remember when we _flooded _the kitchen while doing dishes?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, we had left the water running while we went to go grab more dishes around the house."

"Your dad came home already pissed and became even more pissed after he saw what we had done. I remember the scolding. It went on for hours and hours."

Narrowing her eyes, Nicole scoffed. "And how the heck would you know how long it went on for? _You fell asleep!_ Leaving me alone to be scolded! You cold hearted _bitch_!"

"And that wouldn't be the first time, either." Erika proudly pointed out.

The two girls turned and looked at each other. Smiles slowly crept up on their faces before they began to laugh, heads held up in the air and arms wrapped around their sides. The laughter continued on for a few good minutes until it eventually began to die down and both the girls let out a sigh.

"If we don't clean this up, we're dead. But! If we don't show up at the picnic soon, we're also going to be dead. So, whose wrath would we rather face? My fathers or Anna's?" Nicole said, standing up and holding out a hand for Erika.

"And possibly Daniel's since we forced him and Conway to come along." Erika took her best friends hand and stood up. "I know! How about we… Clean the kitchen really, really super fast!"

"Good luck with that."

"Oi!"

"No! Screw you!"

"Bitch,"

"Blargablarg!"

"Uh... What?"

"Decode it,"

"There's nothing to decode about it!"

"I know, I just wanted to see if you'd actually try and decode it." Nicole shrugged. "I think you're starting to get smarter..."

"I'm sorry. What were we talking about again?"

"Screw you. Get the mop."

Erika saluted her. "Right away, Boss!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, DAMMIT!"

Erika laughed as she rushed off towards the backroom to grab the mop. Nicole sighed, but smiled as she watched her friend rush off. Then she turned around and opened the small door under the sink and grabbed a bucket along with some rags. She filled the bucket with water and soap and placed one of the rags in it, soaking it and the ringing it before she began to clean the counters. As she did, she began to become lost in her thoughts. Something she did every once in a while when she was alone.

"_A year," _she thought, _"It's already been a whole year since we came back. I still remember the day we came home…"_

* * *

"_Kyaaa!" Nicole shrieked as she fell out of her TV and onto the ground. And soon after more screaming voices came, followed by Rosalina, Anna, Conway, Erika, Stephanie and Daniel falling out of the TV and onto the ground as well. _

"_Ow…" Stephanie groaned. _

"_Conway! You pervert! How dare you touch my ass!" Anna shouted. _

"_It was on accident!" Conway argued._

"_Someone's lying on my hair!" Rosalina said. "Conway, are you playing with my hair?" _

_"...No..." Conway coughed at the awkward silence that followed. _

"_Gosh, Stephanie! Get off me!" Erika exclaimed, trying to shove Stephanie off of her. _

"_I can't until Daniel gets off _me_!" _

"_Everyone! Shut. Up!" The room became quiet as Nicole struggled under all the body weight. Soon enough, she was able to escape, causing the rest to fall over. Nicole slowly stood up and looked around. "I knew it…" She whispered. "This is my room." _

_Conway was the next to stand. He brushed himself off and walked towards the window, glancing outside. "We're back." He mumbled. _

"_Does this mean time started up again?" Anna wondered, tapping her chin. _

"_Of course it does, you idiot." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes. _

_"I can't believe it!" Stephanie squealed as she turned her heel and faced Erika. _

_"We're home!" Erika also squealed as the two jumped up and down. _

_"Yeah..." Rosalina mumbled, glancing around the new area, aka, Nicole's room. _

_Nicole walked over to her desk and touched the laptop that sat there. Everything was real, all right. They were definitely home._

_Finally, with a smile, she let the tears fall. _

* * *

_Perched on top of a large branch outside the window, Fantasy grinned at them all. "Welcome home, Fantasy Gamers…" And then, he vanished. _

* * *

Nicole put the rag into the soapy water and ringed it again before going back to cleaning. _"It's kind of strange. Even though we weren't actually there for that long, it's still a bit weird going to school… Not fighting monsters… And not using magick and all that other stuff. Slowly, but surely, I am getting used to things once again." _

Erika walked back in with a mop and a much bigger bucket. She filled the bucket with hot water and soap, and then she tried to give the mop over to Nicole, but was refused and muttered curse words as she mopped the floor.

"_So is Erika…" _

It only took the girls about twenty minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen. They were in a hurry, so they gathered up all the un-burnt sandwiches and the cookies Erika had successfully made earlier that morning, and quickly headed out. Erika immediately grabbed her bike which was leaning up against the front of the white and yellow house, and hopped on with Nicole hopping on the back pedals. And they headed off to their destination.

* * *

The two girls had finally made it up the long, grassy hill. Erika panted while Nicole, full of breath, hopped off, smiling and walked towards the group of people sitting on a large blanket. Erika stepped off and let her bike fall, glaring at Nicole's back as she followed her. Erika knew that was revenge for messing up Nicole's kitchen earlier, and now Erika would get her revenge. Oh, she would get it.

"Hey, you morons! You're late!" An older woman, with recently cut shoulder length, curly brown/blond hair and hazel eyes, shouted, pissed as ever. Anna hated it when people were late.

"Sorry," Nicole apologized as she sat on the blanket along with the others. "We had one hectic morning. Erika put the sandwiches on fire, and then I found out she can't even use a fire extinguisher properly."

Erika scoffed. "Well excuse me for never using one before today!"

"Wait a moment," Daniel spoke with a dull look, "Erika. Sandwiches. Fire?" He turned to Nicole, "And you didn't see this coming…why?"

Nicole shrugged.

"Whatever," Anna said, "Were any of the sandwiches saved in the very least? You guys are the only ones who brought something that wasn't full of sugar."

"Yes. Thankfully I had put almost all of them in plastic wrap. We were just finishing the last three when I had left the room for a minute and then came back to find they were on fire." Nicole replied as she handed the large paper bag with the sandwiches in it to Stephanie. "And we did happen to bring cookies, by the way."

Conway blankly looked over at Erika. "Seriously. _How_?"

"I don't know!" Erika exclaimed. "I just looked away for one second and the next thing I know is that Nicole is shouting at me that sandwiches are on fire!"

"Wow. Just wow," Conway shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut it, Connie!" Erika snapped, pointing her finger at him.

"Eeek!"

"Conway, stop screaming like a little girl." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes. "I swear… I've failed you all."

"No, Daniel, I think we failed you." Anna retorted.

"I do not scream like a little girl!" Conway protested, slamming his hands on the ground and leaning forward.

"For someone with such a deep voice you sure have a high pitch scream." Anna commented.

"I do not!"

"Do too,"

"Do not!"

"Do. Too."

"Do. Not."

Rosalina placed her hands on Conway and Anna's chest, pushing the two away from each other before they started to strangle each other. Rosalina did not need a couple of dead bodies at the picnic.

"Enough, you two," she said.

"Yes. Please stop fighting." Stephanie nodded. "I would like to have a day where we all don't try and kill each other."

Conway crossed his arms and backed up. Anna did the same.

"Why are we even having a picnic anyways?" Ryan asked, obviously not amused by the Ex-Fantasy Gamers actions whilst his brother Trevor was.

"Because Rosalina is back in town," Stephanie replied.

"And because Stephanie and I have noticed how everyone hasn't hung out like this in such a long time." Rosalina continued, "We thought it would be a good idea to get every together again."

"So," Stephanie said next. "We decided we should have a picnic."

"I was wondering what you two were up to." Daniel said, glancing at Rosalina with a small smile. Rosalina smiled back as she looked up at Daniel.

"We've been busy." Anna sighed, flopping back onto the ground. "We can't hang out like we always do, nowadays. School, work, etc, etc."

"This reminds me…" Trevor mumbled and glanced at his watch. "My nightshift is going to start in a couple of hours, so please forgive me if I end up leaving early."

"Forgiven," Rosalina smiled.

"Since we are all here now…" Anna sat up. "Someone pass me a sandwich."

Conway grabbed a sandwich out of the paper bag and threw it at Anna. "You could at least say 'please'."

"And you could not throw it at me, you ass!"

"That's for not saying 'please'!"

"Screw sandwiches!" Erika exclaimed. "I heard Rosalina made cupcakes. I WANT ONE!"

Rosalina lightly chuckled as she grabbed a cupcake and handed it to Erika. Erika happily took the cupcake and took a huge bite, munching on it with a smile. Rosalina laughed again when Daniel politely asked for one. She handed him one, their fingers gently brushing against each other. The two continued to smile at each other.

As everyone engaged in conversation, Nicole couldn't help but smile as she looked over each and every one of her dear friends. Something was missing. She knew what, but it couldn't be helped. Her thoughts from earlier began to come back as she brushed back her bangs a bit.

"_Nothing's really changed. Not me, not anyone, not anything. After we returned, Ryan and Trevor came searching for us. They moved into our town and began to attend our school and other things such as that. We've all become really good friends…"_

"Is it good?" Rosalina asked.

"It's delicious!" Erika replied, her face smudged with chocolate icing.

_"As for Rosalina, well, she stayed with Stephanie for several months. She began researching beaches and the such online almost immediately, only knowing what the beach of her birth place looked like. It was about seven months later before she finally found the beach she had been looking for. It was in Hawaii. So, with all our savings - and, ok, lots of money from some of our parents after begging- we sent Rosalina off to Hawaii, where she searched and eventually found her family. I still remember the night she called. Turns out they were looking for her, too. I'm really happy for her!__"_

"Ryan, Trevor, would you two like a cupcake?" Rosalina asked sweetly as she held out two cupcakes to the brothers.

"Thank you," Trevor smiled back as he gently took the cupcake.

"Thanks..." Ryan muttered as he snatched the cupcake and took a bite.

Rosalina chuckled at the two different reactions she had gotten. That was Trevor and Ryan for you.

Nicole smiled at her three friends. _"__Also, not long after we returned, we learned the story behind Rosalina returning to us in the _Bahamut._"_

* * *

_"Mmm...?" Rosalina mumbled as her eyes fluttered opened. _

_"Finally," _

_Rosalina shot up, eyes wide open. _

_"Whoa! Not so fast!" Someone behind her said. _

_Rosalina turned around, ignoring what they had said, and gasped at the two people she saw. _

_"Ryan? Trevor?" _

_The brothers nodded. _

_"What are you two doing here?" Rosalina questioned. The teen glanced around her new surroundings, seeing that she was no longer in the image of the future/her birth place. Once again, she was outside the _Bahamut._ And, with her excellent hearing, she could hear a battle going on somewhere around the area__. _

_"Obviously, saving you." Ryan retorted from her question earlier. _

_"We had a feeling. A bad feeling. We found out you all headed to the _Bahamut _and as we were heading to the entrance, we noticed this strange glowing portal in the sky. And we also noticed there was some blood outside the _Bahamut_. After finding out whose it was, Joe's, we realized what was going on and rushed into the portal." Trevor explained as he bent down to take a look at Rosalina. "We healed your wounds the best we could. You lost a lot of blood. We were very surprised you were still alive when we got to you. Joe wasn't anywhere in sight... What happened to him, Rosalina?"_

_Rosalina looked up and into the purple eyes of Trevor. "Joe is gone, no longer of this world." _

_Trevor blinked. "You... You killed him?" _

_"I wouldn't put it that way..." Rosalina replied, trailing off. "A lot of stuff happened, Trevor. A lot of stuff. Just like you two, I'm very surprised I'm even still alive. All that blood I lost... I should be dead." _

_"Your friends..." Ryan spoke. "That's what kept you living, isn't it?" _

_Rosalina opened her mouth as she looked down. "Yes. I wanted to see them again. I didn't think I was going to, so I was ready to die with Joe. I had almost given up hope." A tear slid down her cheek. "But somewhere, deep inside me, hope was still there. I hung on to life. But I... I..."_

_"Er..." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to handle crying girls. "Don't...cry... Uh... Er... Erm... When you think you can get up... you might want to go after your friends. I have a feeling their fighting Vayne by now. I'm sure they could use your help... And... I believe they're still waiting for you to come back." _

_"Damn, Ryan." Trevor whistled. "When did you learn how to say things like that? Usually you kick people while they're down, not try to help them. Do you really like Rosalina that much?" _

_Ryan blushed. "Wh-wh-wha... NO! OH HELL NO! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" he threatened, pointing his finger at his brother. _

_"Ooooh," Trevor smirked. "That's right, you like that one chick we kidnapped. What was her name again? Anna?" _

_"Trevor..." _

_"Admit it! You like her~!" _

_"That's it. You're dead." _

_"AH!" Trevor screamed as he ran behind Rosalina. "I have a crazy, bloodied up woman, and I am not afraid to use her!" _

_"You should be," Rosalina smirked. _

_"Darn!" Trevor jumped back. _

_Ryan crossed his arms as he looked over at Rosalina. "Now that's the Rosalina I know. The one who gave Trevor that scar of an R." Ryan chuckled as he glanced at his brtohers forehead. _

_"Stop. Looking. At. It." Trevor twitched. _

_Rosalina slowly looked up and over at Ryan who had narrowed his eyes to avoid eye contact with her. A small smile appeared on Rosalina's lips as she stood up, stumbling to the side, but soon regaining her balance. "Thank you, Ryan, Trevor." She looked at both of them with gratitude. Trevor smiled back at her while Ryan scoffed. _

_"Just head inside already, would ya!" He said. _

_"Yes," Rosalina nodded, softly chuckling at Ryan's embarrassment. "See you guys in the future." and with that, Rosalina ran off. _

_"I don't think they need our help anymore." Trevor pointed out. _

_"Yeah, you're right." Ryan agreed. "They can do it... They won't make the same mistake we did." He looked up, the wind blowing his hair around, and smiled. _

_"To the future?" Trevor raised a brow and smiled. _

_"To the future... Where we will wait for them." _

* * *

"So how long are you here for, Rosalina?" Trevor questioned, taking a small bite out of his cupcake.

"Only for another week," Rosalina replied, "I arrived here about two weeks ago. I've been staying with Stephanie."

"I hope we all can hang out more before you leave." Trevor smiled.

"Me too, Trevor," Rosalina nodded.

Still lost in her thoughts, Nicole didn't notice that Erika had disappeared from the group, and when she finally had, Erika jumped on her back.

"Ow…" Nicole groaned. "That hurt, ya know."

Erika smiled and leaned her head forward over Nicole's shoulder. "What'cha thinkin' about?" she asked.

"None of your business," Nicole replied, in the same tone Erika had asked her question in. Erika huffed and pulled back only to place her chin on the top of Nicole's head, and sighed. "So where have you been?" Nicole then asked.

"Around,"

"Yeah? Tell me."

"Well…There was this kid. He kicked me, stole my stride gum, shouted at me in some weird language. I think he was trying to tell me that I hold the worlds fate in my hands or some bullshit like that... And then I came back and jumped on you."

"What? Uh... There was a kid... And... Never mind, I shouldn't have asked." Nicole sighed. It was too hard to keep up with Erika sometimes.

"Damn right you shouldn't of."

The two girls erupted in loud laughter which gained everyone's attention. It was a good thing they were the only people there, otherwise someone would have called the nice men in white coats and large needles to come take care of them, thinking they would need it. At least, that's what Ryan thought.

"To be hanging around such idiots." Ryan sighed.

Trevor chuckled. "You know you like them all."

"I suppose you're right."

"Yes, I know. I am great."

"Liar. Plus, I never even said that."

"Bwahahaha…"

"Don't do that."

"Fine,"

"Quite."

"Huh?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Yeah,"

"Who's talking?"

"Not sure."

"I think I'm Trevor…

"Then I must be Ryan."

"No wait, I'm Ryan."

"Hmm, that sounds right."

"Yes."

"Quite."

The two brothers stared at each other for several minutes before shrugging and looking away.

"Conway, if you touch my ass one more time I will cut your balls off in your sleep, ok?"

"Sheesh... No need to be so violent, Anna. It was just a light pat."

"Conway..."

"Ok!"

It was silent for the next few minutes before Anna jumped and punched Conway in the face. "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO NOT TOUCH MY ASS?"

Conway groaned and sat up. "I was bored,"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait a minute!" Ryan said, pulling Anna back. "We don't need any dead bodies."

Anna stopped her struggling and let out a sigh, but not before shooting a glare Conway's way.

"Now, shut up and eat this cookie." Ryan said, stuffing a cookie into Anna's mouth.

_"Damn you pretty boy," _Conway thought, clenching his fist and looking away, silently sobbing on the inside. _"I've always wanted to feed Anna a cookie!" _Conway fished out cookie out of the bag that held that sandwiches Erika and Nicole had made. "These are good as usual, Nicole. But I noticed... A different flavor in them? It tastes really good!"

"Oh, I didn't make them..." Nicole replied.

Conway stopped chewing and looked over at his sister.

"...Erika did."

Conway grabbed his throat and gagged, spitting out the remains of the cookie as he fell back.

"I work hard on those, you ass!" Erika shouted, grabbing Conway's shirt and shaking him back and forth. "Now stop playing dead or else you'll really be dead in a minute!"

Rosalina took a cookie and bit into it. "Erika, these are excellent! You must tell me what you put in them!"

Erika dropped Conway as she turned to Rosalina with sparkles in her eyes. "Really? Excellent? Well, I..."

Nicole sighed as she laid back onto the blanket and tuned out her friends as she stretched out her arms and legs. It was nice out. Sunny… No clouds in the sky what-so-ever. It reminded of her the Phon Coast with everyone.

_"Sometimes I wonder how Ashe, Vaan, Penelo… Balthier… And everyone else are doing. I'm sure they're just fine. I haven't been able to see or talk to Fantasy ever since we came home. It makes me sad sometimes. I miss him. I wish he could have at least said goodbye to us in person. But I'm sure he is happy with Master X, and maybe, someday I'll be able to see him again." _

"Thinking about the past?"

"Eh?" Nicole gasped and shot up, blinking at Rosalina who smiled back at her.

"Here," she said, handing Nicole a bottle of water, "Have some nice cold water."

"T-Thanks," Nicole took the water out of her hands and twisted the cap off, taking a quick drink.

"I think about it sometimes too, you know." Rosalina said laying back just as Nicole did.

"I miss them,"

"Me too, Nicole, me too…"

"It sucks that we can't see them. I guess that's life for you." Nicole sighed.

Rosalina stared at the blue sky above her. "Maybe someday we will."

"Yeah…" Nicole said gripping the necklace she wore. The one she was given to by Balthier himself. "And hopefully soon,"

"_But for now, while we aren't with Vaan or the others anymore, while we aren't in Ivalice, there are still a lot of battles to fight and win. The others and I will keep on changing and someday grow apart…but our memories of our time in Ivalice with Vaan, Ashe and everyone else will never fade away. And soon, we'll be able to make new ones! And that is one thing that will keep us connected, forever." _

Nicole closed her eyes still smiling. _"One thing…that is our secret. Yes… Our adventure with the Final Fantasy gang is our secret! Shh!"_

* * *

Lily: THE END. See? Now I can say it!

Erika/Anna: I am not crying. I am not crying. I am not crying.

Conway: Anna, jump into my arms! I will comfort you while caressing your beautiful hair!

Anna: Oh hell no.

Lily: We are not related. You were hatched. We are not related. You were hatched. Yes, I am just going to keep repeating this to myself until I fully believe it.

Daniel/Rosalina: _-Sweat drop- _

Stephanie/Fantasy: We are crying. We are crying. We are crying.

Lily: So after the millionth time of writing this damn epilogue, it's here! Done! Finished! Hope you all enjoyed~! Sequel? Possibly, if enough people ask for one. :3

Everyone: Well, it's been fun! Thanks for sticking with us! Cya!


End file.
